True Friend, True Love Seto Kaiba
by FairyLilly1
Summary: Heather Owens is the new girl in town. Returning after her father had left the RAF. She will make brand new friends but the question is.... will Seto Kaiba will be more then just a friend?
1. Chapter 1

**True Friend, True Love (Seto Kaiba) #1 **

It was a Sunday afternoon, the sun was shining what was left of the Summer just gone. You let out a sigh of relief, you have finally unpacked the last box and now you have officially moved in to you new room. You looked around, it was considerably bigger then you old one back in England, that was a major plus point. But then ...

... your eyes fell onto your new uniform, you groaned "that is a major negative point" you said out loud. "What is?" a voice said. You spun around and stated "That uniform, not only do I have to wear a skirt dad, but I have to wear the a bow as well!! they think we are a bunch of Christmas presents or something" (Imagine the girls uniform in Yu-Gi-Oh, now do you get my point) Your dad chuckled, "I know how you feel about skirts Heather but you look nice in them, it's a shame you don't wear them more often you have a nice pair of legs." You rolled your eyes slightly, "Whatever dad, is there anything else that needs to be unpacked?" you asked. "Nothing I can't handle, why don't you go for a walk and get your bearings, so you know where to go before you start school tomorrow. Maybe you can find a nice park so you can do you usual jogs." You smile you famous smile, "That's a great idea, it's too nice to be inside." You grabbed you bag from off your desk, kissed your dad on the cheek and said, "See you later" Ran downstairs and out the door. You dad smiled "just like her mother" he muttered.

~FF 2 hrs~ You have got your bearings, you liked Domino, there were great places for you to shop and jog. Also it got you thinking of places where you mum would have hung out when she was your age. This made you smile a sad smile. You never knew your mother, and your dad told you that Domino was her home town and this is where he and mum met when he was stationed here. (I know the RAF has no bases in Japan just go along with it.) Suddenly...

... you find yourself outside the GAME shop (Yugi's Grandpa's shop). "I could use some new cards for my deck," you said to yourself before entering. You saw an old gentleman at the counter reading a newspaper. He looked up at you and smiled, "Hello my I help you?" You smiled back with your famous smile and said, "I'm looking for some booster packs for Duel Monsters please." "Well you've come to the right place, go over and help yourself," the man said and gestured towards the racks on the wall. "Thank You," you nodded your head and walked over.

Making sure that that the man was not watching, you slowly closed your eyes and allowed you hand to move over the packs. You liked to feel that someone or something was guiding you towards the cards. You picked up three packs that you felt good about and paid for them. "Thank you and come again," the man said, you smiled and begun to walk out of the shop. When you opened the door you saw a group beginning to walk in. You held the door and moved to the side to allow them in. There were all talking loudly, especially a blonde hair boy, to notice you as they walked in. You were about to leave when you heard some say "Thank you." You turned to see who it was, you saw a short boy with tri-coloured hair of blonde, black and red. What caught your attention was his eyes they told you that he was an innocent and honest person, but there was hidden strength deep within him. You smiled and said "You're welcome," and left.

As you begun to walk home you passed a park and something caught your eye. It was a group of kids who seem to be picking on a boy with long black hair. These scenes made your blood boil, bringing back your experiences with bullies. You face became cold and hard and you marched up to the group yelling, "HEY!!! BACK OFF!!!" The group turned to see who yelled, they saw the look on your face and ran in fear, leaving their victim on the floor shivering. You walked up to the boy, knelt down and placed your hand on his shoulder. When you did this you noticed he flinched and so you soothingly say, "Hey I'm not going to hurt you, my name is Heather, what's yours?" The boy looked up into your eyes, you could see that he was frightened, but you could see that there was a spark of mischief and fun. Also there was a strong sense of loyalty for someone. You smiled your famous smile making your face look calm and waiting patiently for an answer from him.

By doing this, he seemed to relax a bit, "My name is Mokuba, Thank you for getting those thugs off me." "No problem, look as much as I like sitting on the ground with you. I prefer to sit on the swings, care to join me?" you reply smiling still. This made Mokuba's face light and said, "Yeah!" he jumped using his hands, winced a little and ran to the swings. You followed noticing that he was wincing again and was holding his hand.

You sat next to him on the swing and took his hand gently and inspected it. He had a nasty cut and you had nothing to wrap it up with. Then you realise you bandana holding your hair up. You took out letting your hair fall down, folded it and wrapped gently but firmly around his hand. Whilst doing this you talked to him. "So what are you doing in the park on your own?" You enquired. "I'm waiting for my big brother to come and pick me up, he's a little late, he probably got caught in Kaiba Corp business." He answered. "Oh what does he do?" Mokuba giggled at this question and you gave him a look saying what? "You're not from around here are you?" He asked with a grin. "Is it that obvious?" You said with a smirk. You finished with his hand and let go. Then a limo pulled up and Mokuba yells Big Brother!" and runs towards the limo. You got up from your swing, smiled and yelled, "See you later Mokuba," and started to walk home.

"Heather! Wait! I want you to meet my brother." Mokuba yelled as he ran up to you and took you hand and gently pulled you towards the limo. There waiting was a tall, handsome young man with brown hair, who was roughly the same age as you. His facial expression looked hard, but seem to soften a little when Mokuba approached. You couldn't see his eyes because his hair covered them from your view but you could tell he was looking at Mokuba curiously when he brought you along. You have seen this harden expression before because you always put it on when you were angry or upset. Then he raises his head to look at you, instantly saw in his eyes that he has in some way been through what you have and beyond, as if he was pushed to his limits, but there was a softness and loyalty in him which you assumed was for his brother.

Wow, all that from looking at him and he hasn't even spoken yet.

Both of you were snapped out of your gaze when Mokuba did the introductions. "Heather this is my big brother Seto, Seto this is Heather she helped me with some bullies and wrapped up my injured hand." You looked at Seto, you knew instantly that if you offered you hand to shake his he wouldn't have took it, so you simply smiled and said, "Please to meet you." he looked at you, showing in his eyes that he was surprised at your response but retained his composure. Then he began to say. "Thank You for helping my brother, but I hate owing favours, so would you like a ride home?" Saying this in a cold, harsh tone, but slightly fatigued. "Man someone must have really come down hard on him if he acts like that to other people" you thought to yourself, but also noticing the slight tiredness in his voice and the fact he was trying to hide it. You continued your polite composure and shook your head, "No thank you, I recently moved and I need to get a feel for the area, I don't know where most places are, I barely know where my house is. So I'll think I walk." You said still smiling.

Ah that the Seto Kaiba we know and love, never do something until he has too

When you said this you noticed Mokuba's face dropped, and Seto replied, "I'm afraid I have to insist, owing favours to anyone is not my style." His tone is slightly harsher. "Well I have to decline again to your insistence, but if you really have to return the favour to me then here is an alternative. It comes in three parts 1. You spend an hour with Mokuba tonight, no work no nothing because according to Mokuba I believe it was work at Kaiba Corp is it? Is what made you late to pick him up in the first place?" Seto was looking slightly shocked as you said this and he simply nodded to each question you asked as you continued to speak. "2. You allow your charming little brother to give me a guided tour around Domino after school tomorrow." This part brought a big smile to Mokuba's face. "And number 3?" questioned Seto, with what you thought was slight amusement in his now sparkling blue eyes but still maintaining a slight cold tone in his voice. "Oh and to return my bandana when you have finished with it." You motioned towards Mokuba's injured hand. "That's if you want to return the favour of course, but I must insist on you returning my bandana, it's one of my favourites." Smiling sweetly at them and you began to walk away, calling back, "See you around guys." Leaving them slightly stunned at what you have just said.

You finally made your way home and came to find a gourmet meal set out. "Just in time, I thought we should celebrate our moving in." Your dad said coming from the kitchen. You smiled devilishly, "Oh GREAT!! I have to eat YOUR cooking!!"

(Seto's POV)~in limo~ That Heather girl was playing on your mind. The way she kept smiling politely even when you were speaking harshly to her. Many people would have taken offence, but not her. When she looked in your eyes she seemed to be able to see what you have been through in your life and understood. Also there was the way she declined your offer for a ride home, firmly but graciously. This made you frown inside but also relieved because you were tired. However you still owed her a favour for helping Mokuba. Then you thought about what she suggested, it took you by surprise because the first part was nothing for her but for Mokuba and you to spend time together. And you found it amusing when she requested that Mokuba would guide her around town, you believe she said this because she noticed Mokuba being down when she declined the ride. Finally you arrived at the mansion, but before you got out of the limo, you turned to Mokuba. "Mokuba do you want to escort that girl around town after school tomorrow?" you asked. "I would love to Seto, Heather was really nice to me and I thought of doing it even before she suggested it." Mokuba replied eagerly. "Well then what do you want to do?" "What do you mean Seto?" he asked questionably at you. "Well you are willing to escort her around town, which is part of returning the favour to her, I guess I should do the rest of the favour." You said in a business-like tone. Your facial expression lightened when you saw the excitement on your little brother's face. "Really Seto? You can play one of my playstation games with me, if you want?" Then he ran into the mansion, you followed slightly smirking, thinking that Heather's suggestion was definitely a good one.

You asked one of the maids to bring a first aid kit so you could clean and bandage Mokuba's hand properly. As you did you noticed that Heather did a good job wrapping his hand. After you done that, you handed the bandana to the maid and requested it to be washed, ironed and returned to you immediately. Then you joined Mokuba in the living room and started to play his playstation with him. You allowed Mokuba to beat you a few times until you realise he was actually beating you fairly. You leaned over and started to mess with his controls, "You're cheating Mokie!!" you say exclaiming. "Get off Seto!!," he yelled back, then he saw the time on the clock and showed an expression of shock. "What's wrong Mokuba?" you questioned. "It's just that you have been playing with me for three hours!! Heather only said one!" he said eyes gleaming happily. "You're right!" you said a little surprised at yourself, "and guess what? it's time for bed!" Mokuba gave you a playful pout, then said, "Ok, goodnight Seto, don't stay up too late, you have to go to school tomorrow too you know." Then he ran upstairs

You proceeded to your office to do some more Kaiba Corp work. Half an hour later a maid knocked and entered handing you Heather's (now clean) bandana and left. You looked at it and thought of the girl who looked after Mokuba and the smile on her face when she told you what she wanted for a favour, ~Flashback~..."That's if you want to return the favour of course, but I must insist on you returning my bandana, it's one of my favourites." Smiling sweetly at you...~End of Flashback~ "I'll keep it with me, then when I see her again I'll be able to return it." You said to yourself as you walked to your room to go to bed. "That's if I see her again," You thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**True Friend, True Love (Seto Kaiba) #2 **

(Your POV) You hear a beeping noise, this made you shoot out of bed and go across the room to switch off your alarm clock. You always had you alarm clock at the other side of the room, so it forces you to get out of bed rather than switching it off and falling back to sleep. You really wanted to do your usual routine and go for a jog before getting ready for school, but because you still didn't know the area very well you didn't want to risk being late. You wanted everything to go smoothly. So you took a shower, dried your hair and proceeded to put on your uniform. You groaned when you looked at yourself in the mirror. You hated it and felt exposed wearing a skirt.

You went downstairs and made yourself and dad some toast for breakfast, because you knew that he would come down and steal your as soon as you finish making it. Right on time you hear, "Good Morning sweetheart, ready for your first day?" asked your dad. "Ready as I'll ever be." You answered tying your hair back in a high ponytail and grabbed your school bag and began to leave. "Typical organised self, I guess you want to find out where you are going first right?" You dad asked with a slightly amused tone. "You know me way too well." You said smiling. "Hey you never told me what happened to your bandana yesterday?" You opened the door, turned and smiled saying, "I leant to a friend, bye dad." Then you exited the house and made your way to your new school.

You arrived 45 minutes early for school, and made your way towards the school office to collect your schedule. You remember to change your shoes but you had no place to put your outside shoes. "Japan is weird" you couldn't help thinking, because you are not use to changing your shoes for inside and for outside. You proceeded towards the office, still carrying your shoes, to see a slightly surprised secretary. "You are in very early, I didn't know students come in at this time," she stated. You smile and say, "I know, I just wanted to have a look around and find out where all my classes were before the place got crowded. My name is Heather Owens." "Oh that is a very sensible idea, here is your schedule and locker number and combination, I hope you have a good first day." "Thank You," you smiled and walked off.

Not a bad start off to the day don't you think

It took you 25 minutes to figure out roughly where your classes were. Then you realise that there was a steady flow of students coming into the school. At this point you decided to go to your locker because some of them were giving you funny looks at you still carrying your shoes. You check the number on the lockers and made your way towards yours. Gradually as you came closer to where your locker was you could hear raised voices.

You came to where your locker was and found two boys arguing, well one was arguing the other was coolly insulting but raising his voice as well, on either side of your locker. Which meant you would have to step between them to get to it. Instantly you recognised them both. The one making the most noise was the blonde haired boy from the shop, the other was Mokuba's tall brown hair, blue eyed handsome brother. You blushed slightly at what you have just thought but then shook it off when you noticed that the argument was showing signs of becoming physical. "I better defuse this situation before it gets out of hand," you thought to yourself. You took a deep breath and raised your voice just louder then both of them "EXCUSE ME GENTLEMEN!"

They both went instantly silent and turned to look at you. Speaking in a calm and pleasant voice, "As much as I hate to interrupt your fascinating, but yet heated debate! I would like to reach my locker without the risk of being hit." After saying this you stepped between them and started to put your stuff in your locker, whilst they stood there slightly stunned but still glaring at each other. Whilst this was happening the rest of the gang showed up, and watched the scene. You finished putting your stuff in your locker, closed the door, and looked at both of them smiling your winning smile, "Thank you very much." Then you stepped from between them and said over your shoulder, "You may continue." Knowing full well that they won't because the moment was lost, whilst you said this both lads and the gang stood there staring at you. You chuckled and began to walk towards your homeroom. Then you heard the girl in the group who had short, brown straight hair and blue eyes say, "Nicely done! No-one has ever been able to stop them two when they are arguing in full swing. Especially stopping Joey." You turned and smiled appreciatively at what she said.

"Hmph!" then Seto began to walk away. But as he did he made eye contact with you briefly, that he was to a degree impressed. Then he walked past, leaving you with the gang. Then suddenly the blonde boy, who you assumed was Joey yelled, "You've BETTER walk away Kaiba!!" "Why don't you behave like the dog you are WHEELER!" Seto retorted back. The boy was going to run and swing for Seto, until you decided to intervene again and stepped in front of him. "Hi my name is Heather Owens Mr. Wheeler, do you have a first name or do you prefer to be known on a last name basis?" You asked smiling. He blinked at you, shook his head and lowered his fist. (Remember he was ready to swing for Seto.) He returned the smile and answered, "The name is Joey Wheeler, duellist extraordinaire." You heard a slight "HA" knowing it was probably Seto, but you quickly butted in before Joey got angry again. "Cool you duel? Awesome so do I!" you then realise you were completely ignoring the group standing there watching you. so you turned to them and say, "I'm sorry, I'm being very rude! My name is Heather, and you guys are?"

"Duke Devlin, and an angel shouldn't have to apologise," said a boy with black hair and green eyes. You nodded politely at him, feeling yourself go red slightly. "Sheesh Devlin, she been here two minutes and you are already hittin' on her" said the boy with brown hair and brown eyes. "My name is Tristan Taylor." He said turning to you smiling. "Tea Gardner" answered the only girl in the group. "Yugi Moto," the tri-coloured haired boy answered. This name sounded familiar to you but you listened to the next name. "Bakura," a boy with long white hair and hazel eyes. What part of Britain are you from?" You asked smiling at him when you heard his accent. He blushed and replied, "London and you?" You were about to speak when you heard the first bell ring. "Sorry gotta go. See ya." You began to walk to class. "Hey wait do you know where you are going?" you heard Yugi yell. You turned on your heel and answered "Sort of, I checked where most of my classes are before school, I have homeroom in 34c." "That's great so have we!" Joey butted in.

All of you entered the classroom. The rest of the gang took their seats whilst you felt like a spare wheel. You quickly scanned the classroom and found a seat near the back. You quickly walked towards it and sat down without looking at anyone. The teacher hadn't arrived yet and there was still general chatter in the room. So you went into your bag to get your schedule and then closed your eyes and mentally mapped your way to each of your classes. You suddenly heard a pen clatter near your foot. You opened your eyes and instinctively picked it up off the floor. You came back up to see a hand half reaching down to where the pen was. You looked up to see the hand belonging to Seto. You handed the pen to him, smiled slightly and turned to pay attention to the teacher who just entered.

(Seto's POV) You wake up from the most restful sleep you have had in ages. Not one single nightmare interrupt you sleeping pattern. You found this peculiar, because you were having nightmares for the longest time. "What is so different?" You thought. You shook it off and did your usual morning ritual and got ready for school. Remembering to put Heather's bandana in your pocket, and you went downstairs to see Mokuba all ready eating breakfast. You said Good Morning, grabbed a plate, sat down and started to eat your breakfast whilst reading the morning paper. "Seto?" Mokuba spoke up. "Hmmm?" you replied still reading the paper. "There's something different about you this morning you seem... brighter." You slowly looked up at Mokuba, "I guess I slept really well last night," you replied to Mokuba's statement. "Well you should sleep well more often!" Mokuba commented and continued with his breakfast. "Guess I should" you thought to yourself and continued with the paper and breakfast.

~FF to school~ You had left your limo and entered the school grounds. Fortunately you have arrived early enough to avoid flirtatious looks and moves on you from annoying fan girls. Then you heard that third rate duellist Wheeler boasting about his so called duelling skills. You were in such a good mood you thought you would just ignore him and his annoying groups of friends. But, then you heard Wheeler stating that he would be you anytime, anywhere. "No one wants to hear your barking Wheeler." You commented as you walked past the geek squad and towards your locker. Then Wheeler ran in front of you, forcing you to stop. "That's it Kaiba, you take that back right now!" You returned a cold stare at him and said coolly, but menacingly, "Stop growling at me mutt!" "STOP referring me to a DOG, I'm just as good as YOU!" retorted Wheeler, getting louder. "Yeah right!" You retorted back yourself getting louder still. You could see Wheeler readying himself to attack you, therefore you ready yourself to counter him. That was before you heard a voice that was louder than either yourself and Wheeler. "EXCUSE ME GENTLEMEN!" You turn to see whose voice it was, finding yourself staring at the girl with the crystal blue eyes that you saw yesterday, reading your soul once again. She looked different with her hair up, but yet showing the same polite attitude as before. "As much as I hate to interrupt your fascinating, but yet heated debate, I would like to reach my locker without the risk of being hit." Then she stepped between you and Wheeler. You couldn't say anything to retort what she said because she was so polite, that it didn't enrage you. So while she was putting her things in her locker you continued to glare at Wheeler.

Then she stepped away, and said over her shoulder to continue. But in her, own way she diffused the situation, making the whole thing pointless to continue, this deeply impressed you. You walked away from the geek squad and Heather, but not before you made eye contact with her showing that you were impressed slightly. A few more comments were thrown between you and Wheeler, and she intervened once again. Maintaining a polite and cool air about, keeping that dog, Wheeler under control. You couldn't help giving a sarcastic laugh when he introduce himself as a duellist extraordinaire. Then you entered your homeroom.

After a few minutes after the bell, the geek squad along with Heather entered the classroom. You groaned inwardly when you saw this. Another year having to put up with that, bunch losers, and by the looks of it they gained another additional member. As they took there seats, Heather had nowhere to sit, until of course she spotted the table next to you. She had a shy expression on her face and didn't acknowledge anyone when she walked over to the desk. You realise that she didn't even realise you were there. Then she took out her schedule and closed her eyes. Showing she was in deep thought.

You went into your bag for your notepad and pen when suddenly your pen went flying out of your hand and landed next to Heather's foot. You were about to reach for it, when she had already picked the pen up. Then she noticed your hand and returned the pen, giving you a slight smile. "How can she be so nice ad polite to me? To, everyone? Yet according to Mokuba, she was able to give a look that terrified a bunch of kids. You thought ~Flashback~ "She reminded me of you Seto when you get angry, she had the same cold look." Mokuba said when explaining what happened to him whilst you bandaged his hand." ~End of Flashback~ Then she sat with rapt attention when the teacher walked in. "If she can give cold looks like I can, I wonder what she has been through to allow her to develop that look. She looks to pretty and polite for me to believe she can show a look like me." You shook your head in surprise at what you thought. "I'll have to keep an eye on her." You thought to yourself curiously.

(Your POV) Homeroom went by uneventfully after you picked up Seto's pen and returned it to him. Every so often you could feel his cool, blue eyes glancing at you but you ignored it and tried to pay attention to what the teacher was saying. However you find yourself fazing the teacher out of your mind and started to go into deep thought. This was due to the teacher giving the usual spiel about making the most of the year ahead of you. However you have heard this all before with each school you have been to. So even if the teacher caught you daydreaming you could virtually repeat everything back to them word for word. Whilst the teacher droned on, you found yourself thinking about your mother once again. You recall your father saying that she too, went to Domino High. You gave a mental sigh to yourself, you couldn't help being slightly down, you were now living in a city where your mother grew up, where many people knew her and you being her only daughter has never had a meeting that you could remember.

Before you knew it, it was time to go to your first class, which was English. Classes for the day, English, Science, Maths!!!, Lunch, Computer Studies, History. You had a passion for this subject because whatever answer you give all you have to say is in my opinion and back it up with some reasonable evidence, you couldn't go wrong. However it pales in comparison to your passion for History, you loved the idea that a single event can have a cause great changes which result in how we live today. Unfortunately you didn't have it until last period.

You were walking down the corridor, making your way down to your English class when you heard a groan from behind you. Recognise this voice belonging to Joey. "English first period, they milst well flunk me now!! I'll never understand Shakespeare this early in the morning." "Joey, you never understand Shakespeare at anytime of the day!" You heard Yugi's voice, slightly chuckling. You smiled at what was just said and then you stop suddenly. You weren't entirely sure on which way to go next. "You lost Heather?" You spun round to see both Joey and Yugi standing right behind you, both displaying and understanding and helpful smile. "Yeah the corridors look totally different when they are filled with students. I heard you say you have English, so do I, which way is it?" You state as you gave them both a confused smile. Joey just groaned again when you mentioned English and Yugi said, "Follow us we will lead the way." Just as he three of you were about to leave, you saw Seto bump into Joey, "Grrr watch it Kaiba!!!" growled Joey. You watch it Wheeler he replied coldly and carried on walking. Joey was livid with anger, "Leave it Joey. Yugi said trying to calm Joey down, Come on Heather, English is this way." You quickly followed because you hated to be late, but you frowned as you saw Seto's retreating back. "Hey wait for me!!!" Joey called. "Is he always like that?" You questioned both Yugi and Joey as you arrived at English. "Yeah, he's like that all the time with everyone. However we get the worst of it because he has a grudge against Yugi." Joey states as you entered the classroom.

You thoroughly enjoyed English, at first you were a bit shy because you had to introduce yourself to the class. But once the class got into full swing and you found out you were studying Romeo and Juliet (I know this play way too well) you found your voice and put forward some great opinions on the play. Throughout the class, you could feel once again the same eyes staring at you intently at the back of your head. (Ironically you were placed at the desk directly in front of Seto.) For the next two classes you had, Tea, Tristan and Bakura were in them so you weren't alone in the classes. Eventually lunch, came around.

This was the first time you were on your own. You decided to go outside and enjoy what was left of the sunshine. You sat on a picnic table by yourself and took out your lunch. You sat there eating it silently, watching a group of lads playing football (for you Americans Soccer.) Being an athlete you are very competitive when it came to sports and wanted to join in. But you thought best not to, you didn't want to show them up. Anyway you were way to shy and reserved to ask. Then your eyes lay across the picnic table just across from you. Sitting there absorbed in his work was Seto. (He was also eating his lunch) Suddenly he looked up and noticed you, you smiled at him and was about to get up and go and ask about your bandana until...

"Hey Heather, what are you doing eating out here all by yourself?" You heard Tea's voice say, you turn round to see the gang all coming towards you with their lunch trays and they sat down on your table. "Hi guys" you reply when they sat down, "How's your first day back at school been so far for you?" You asked. a chorus of "fines" and "greats" came at you but then Joey said, "Terrible, I am sooo going to flunk English!!" he groans out loud. "Maybe Heather can tutor you, she came out with some great stuff in class." Yugi stated, as he looked at you. You blushed slightly at this, throughout your life not many people complimented on your enthusiasm for academic work apart from teachers and of course your dad. Actually many saw it as a threat and it was one of the many reasons why you were bullied so severely. You mentally slapped yourself when you thought of this, "it's in the past" you tell yourself.

You smiled and said, "I would love to that if you want my help Joey?" "Yes, Yes, Yes, I've got one of the smartest people in the class to help me and not to mention one of the nicest." You blushed a little more when he says this, not only because of what he said, but he said it quite loud.

Whilst you were listening to the gang chat away, you reached up to your hair to tighten it, then the bobble snapped. "Oh man, my bobble snapped," you said slightly annoyed, as your hair fell into your face. "You hair, looks nice down." Duke said flirtatiously. You realise this is how Duke is normally with every girl but it still made you feel a little uncomfortable. Then suddenly a shadow loomed over you.

You turn to see it was Seto standing behind you. "What do you want Kaiba?!" growled Joey. "To return something to Miss Owens and to inform her that Mokuba..." turning his head towards you, "...will meet you after school at the front gate... if that is alright with the yapping Chihuahua!" With Seto saying this, part giving Joey a sideways glance and a smirk on his face. You frowned slightly at what was said, but this soon vanished when he handed you your bandana. Then is struck you, if Seto was returning your bandana and informing you that Mokuba was meeting you at the front of school, it must have meant that he was returning the favour that you asked. "Then he must have spent time with Mokuba last night!" You thought to yourself, but you had to make sure, but you didn't want to embarrass him. By this time he was walking away and you just watched his retreating back. You turned to the gang saying, "Sheesh Joey he does not like you does he?!" Whilst tying you hair up in your bandana.

The gang looked at you with disbelief. "What!" You asked a little nervous. "How do you know Seto Kaiba?" Tea questioned. "Seto Kaiba?! Why that so familiar?" "He's the owner of Kaiba Corp, and second best duellist in the world, how do you know him?" Yugi said. "Owner of Kaiba Corp? well explains why he was late!" "Heather how do you know Kaiba?!" Joey stated, on the verge of exploding. You looked at them and gave them all an apologetic smile. "I don't know him per se, I was introduced to him by Mokuba..." The gang gave you a look that said 'how do you know Mokuba?' "...I met yesterday at the park." To you the conversation was getting a little tense, so you tried to change the subject. "Well at least he remembered who I was, well him and Yugi." Looking at Yugi giving him a knowing look. The rest of the gang looked confused when you said this and they looked at Yugi who answered. "Heather was the person who held the door opened for us when we went to my place yesterday." "I thought you looked familiar!" stated Tristan. Then the bell rang for the next class. "What classes have you got left today Heather?" Asked Yugi, as you and the gang made your way to your next classes. "Computer Studies and my favourite History!" You replied smiling as you put emphasis on the last part of your answer. "You like History?" Yugi asked excitedly. "I love it especially Ancient Egypt!" Then you saw something flash in Yugi's eyes, Something that you didn't find familiar in Yugi, as if there was an ancient soul within him. You shook off when you saw your classroom, you turned to the gang "Anyone in here with me." You asked hopefully, unfortunately they all shook their heads and said no. "Oh well I'll see you guys later." Then you went into the classroom, immediately you became withdrawn, this was the first class that you were on your own entirely. Or so you thought.

(Seto's POV) You thought you would sit outside to get away from the crowded cafeteria and more importantly away from the geek squad, to eat your lunch and do some work for Kaiba Corp. Then your eyes drifted from what you were doing and looked up, to find Heather sat on a table on her own looking at you. She had a look on her face that told you that she was used to sitting on her own, but yet she didn't want. To you this was strange, she was always nice to you even if you spoke harshly towards her and she even nice to the geek squad. So why does she have a look that showed that she was used to being on her own? Suddenly she smiled at you and looked ready to stand up and come over to where you sat, but she was distracted by a voice, and there was Yugi and his pathetic little gang walking over to her and sat down with her. You felt slightly disappointed, you wanted her to come over so you could return her bandana and tell her about Mokuba. You shook your head and thought, "If she wants to sit with them losers, fine!" and you continued to do your work.

Even though you were working hard you couldn't help glancing over at Heather's table, once in a while. You noticed she blushed when Yugi commented on the stuff she mentioned in English, as if no one has ever complimented her on that. This made you wonder why, she did put forward some great ideas and demonstrated such passion in class. When you did that when you were younger everyone commented and complimented on your genius. That why you kept staring at her in class you were mesmerised by her passion and enthusiasm. You frowned slightly when she went a deeper red when Wheeler was yelling out something about her being the nicest person and one of the smartest. After that the losers continued to talk she kept quiet and reserved, yet you could tell she was listening intently.

You packed your stuff away and began to head towards your next class when you heard Heather say something about her bobble snapping. You looked in her direction and saw her hair fall around her face, you thought this would be a perfect excuse to go up and return her bandana and tell her about the arrangements with Mokuba. The look on her face was priceless as you left the table. You smirked to yourself, at this and the way Wheeler reacted at your comment. You made your way to your Computer Studies class, you rolled your eyes when you entered. You found this class pointless considering you were running a multi-billion dollar company.

You sat down at a computer as the bell went, waiting patiently for the teacher to enter. Other student piled into the classroom. Then Heather entered, once again not looking at anyone in particular, just like in homeroom, she looked kind of nervous and extremely shy. You hated to see her like this, you just wanted to shake her and say she deserved to be here and should not let anything bother her. Then you thought, "Why I am thinking like this about her?"


	3. Chapter 3

**True Friend, True Love (Seto Kaiba) #3 **

(Your POV) This was the first class you were totally on your own. Or so your thought... You looked up and saw Seto's clear, blue, but slightly hardened eyes staring at you with a bemuse look on his face. From what you could tell in his eyes he was trying to figure something out. Then he realise that you were reading him and so he looked away. You soon realise that there was no other computers free other than the one sat right next to Seto, so you made your way over and sat down, trying not to bring any attention to yourself. You gave Seto a slight nod when he looked at you. Then the teacher came in and began the lesson. You had a good knowledge of computers, but they were nothing special, didn't really find anything passionate about it but you worked hard in these classes. You followed the instructions for the class, which was a lot of work, but you managed to get through it quite quickly, but nothing compared to Seto. As you were working you sub-consciously glanced over to Seto's screen and noticed he was doing something completely different to what the rest of the class was doing. He was working on some complex programmes that went straight over your head. You shook your head slightly and returned to your computer screen thinking, "I guess he finished the work already and is doing something for Kaiba Corp. Well I guess you have to be good with computers if you have to run a multi-billion dollar company." Whilst you were working and thinking this, you were unaware that two sapphire eyes were glancing over at you and your work.

You continued to work on your programme, but you shortly came to a halt. The programme you designed didn't seem to work. You went over the instructions again step by step, but you still couldn't get your programme to work. "I don't understand, why won't it work?" You say softly to yourself as you run your hands over your head, in frustration, then replacing your hand over the mouse once again. Suddenly you hear a soft, deep chuckle coming from Seto's direction. Then a warm hand gentle took away the mouse from your control as you watched the cursor move to the top right hand corner of the screen, showing your programme was inactive. You chuckled and smiled, shaking your head at yourself for missing such an obvious detail. You turned to face Seto seeing that he had as much amusement in his eyes as you did and he was wearing a smirk.

Then the bell rang signalling the end of the lesson. "Thank you I needed a fresh pair of eyes!" You say smiling at Seto, then turning to save your on the computer. In the corner of your eye you could see the amusement was replaced with a confused frown, "What do you mean by that?" Seto questions. You smirked and packed you things away and stood up, as if to walk away, without answering. Just before, Seto could protest, you turned to him and say, "Sometimes if you do something for too long, the most obvious thing becomes not so obvious, therefore at time I need someone to look over what I have been doing and point out the obvious to me." With a broad smile on your face. Then you left the classroom with Seto following closely behind you. Before you knew it you were hit with a mental block, and couldn't figure out which way to go to your History class. You looked up and down the corridor rubbing your head, getting frustrated once again. "Where are you going?" You hear the deep voice from behind you. You spun round was looking deeply into Seto's now cold eyes. But you could see that he was being considerate, even if he didn't show it in his mannerisms. "History, I think," Giving him a bewildered look. "Fortunately for you so have I, follow me." Seto responded harshly and then begun to retreat down the hall. You follow him curiously, "One minute he acts what I can see how he used to be, before whatever forced him to become cold and distant, and then the next... Now he is helping me, but acting like he doesn't care. I'm guessing I've got through some of his defences." You thought to yourself.

(Seto's POV)"What the hell is going on?! How could have I let her get that close to me? She makes me feel relaxed and comfortable about myself. What is it with this particular girl? Well since she is being civil towards me I see no harm in being CIVIL towards her." You thought as you led Heather towards the History department.

(Your POV) Seto had kindly led you towards your last lesson of the day, History your favourite subject of all time. You have finally reached your destination when he suddenly stopped and turned to you looking directly into your eyes and staring intensely as if he was trying to see into your soul. However you had learnt from experience to hide what you were feeling and what you were thinking easily. You simply put up your barrier preventing him from continuing looking. When you did this you could see in his eyes that he was disappointed but he himself manage to put up a similar barrier himself. You allowed him to do so, you knew that he was trying to imitate you in remaining mysterious and aloof. "Remember Mokuba is meeting you after school." He said in his usual cold tone, then he turned and entered the classroom. "OK, that was a little weird, why did he want to read into me like that?" You thought to yourself when you followed closely behind Seto.

(Seto's POV) You walked towards your usual seat at the back of the classroom. "Man she is so like me it's scary, she can put up a mental and emotional block just like I can. I can always read what a girl in thinking whenever I do look at them like that but she was able to stop me. No girl has EVER been able to do that. Heather is definitely unique." You thought as you watched Heather sit down with Yugi and his loser friends.

(Your POV) You entered the classroom, you looked round as you watch Seto's retreating back as he went to his seat. He fascinated you, but then you hear a voice call for you. "Heather come and sit with us!" You looked to see that it was Tea and the whole gang, they were in this class with you. You smiled and walked over and sat with them. "Hi guys." They all greeted you with a warm smiles. "How did your Computer Studies class go Heather, hope you weren't too lonely." Yugi asked you. "Nah! Seto Kaiba was in that class so I knew at least one person in the class." You say off handily. "What is Kaiba doing in a computer class, he runs a huge company based on technology for crying out loud!" States Tristan, giving Seto a quick glance. "Don't know, hey is that the Red Eyes Black Dragon?" You say to Joey, noticing some Duel Monster cards on his desk. "Yeah this is one of my favourite cards, but the Flames Swordsman is my most reliable card." Joey says proudly to you. "I haven't really thought about which card is my favourite. But I know that my deck has never let me down." You state with a smile. "Oh yeah, you said you duel, how good are you?" Yugi asks, "I'm OK I suppose, I win some and lose some, but I just enjoy the game." "Cool that what the heart of the cards is all about." Yugi said, smiling broadly at what you have just said. You looked confused, "The Heart of the Cards?"

"The Heart of the Cards is when you put your total faith into your deck, that way you can never go wrong." Yugi informed you. "Wow, maybe that why I always seem to feel for some sort of energy when I am choosing my cards." You state, more to yourself then to the gang. "Yeah, Grandpa said you seemed to be feeling something when you were in the shop yesterday." You blushed, "I thought he wasn't looking" you said embarrassingly. Then for some reason you looked over to Seto, he was staring at you as if he was listening to your conversation, then he quickly looked away. At this point the teacher entered the classroom.

Throughout the lesson you listened intently to everything the teacher said. He was informing you of everything you will be doing for the year. But the main thing that picked up your interest was when he talked about doing a project on any particular period of time. He really liked this, and you knew what period of time you would cover. Ancient Egypt. Suddenly the bell rang signalling the end of school. You packed your stuff away and left your chair following the gang going towards the locker room. "Heather do you want to come with us to the arcade?" Bakura asked you as you closed the door of your locker and made your way towards the front entrance of the school with the gang following you closely behind. "Sorry Bakura, I've already got plans. Mokuba is giving me a guided tour around town." As you answered you noticed Mokuba waiting by a limo near the entrance. "Oh, OK but you have to come out with us this weekend or something, so we can get to know you a little better." Joey said, with agreeing nods from the rest of the gang. "Sure sounds like a plan, got to go, see you tomorrow guys." Then you began to walk towards Mokuba whilst waving goodbye to the gang. "See you Heather!" The called back at you.

"Hi Heather, ready for the tour," Mokuba said excitedly when he saw you. "You bet I am, but I have a small request, can we stop off at my house so I can get changed, I really hate this uniform, and I want to get out of it as soon as possible." You state, with a smile, but then frowning slightly when you mentioned your uniform. "Then I'm guessing that you would want a ride home." You hear a deep voice say behind you.

You turned round and smiled, shaking your head at Seto. "Nope, we can walk, besides I owe you a favour now." Seto looked at you with a curious look. "Well you helped me get to class so I owe you." You state with a cheeky smirk. "You owe me nothing." Seto states in a cold tone. "Oh but I do, you see I hate owing favours myself."

We are more alike then I thought, cool. However I am much nicer then he is

At this point Mokuba was watching the two of you talking curiously, he has never seen his brother act like this before, plus he has never seen anyone treat Seto like this before. Many just regard him as the most powerful CEO in Japan but Heather just treats him as a normal person. Then he heard a lot of giggling. "Uhhh Seto!" he said as he gave his older brother a panicked look. "What is it Mokuba?" Then Seto saw a group of girls coming in your direction. "Oh no!" he muttered under his breath as he saw them begin to run, because they spotted the limo. You stood there watching the annoyed and panic expression cross both Seto and Mokuba's faces. Then you suddenly got an idea.

You turned Seto round and started to push him up the pavement as you grabbed Mokuba's hand and gently pulled him along. As you were doing this you told the driver to pick up Seto, from your house in 30 minutes. The limo driver realised what you were doing and drove off as the three of you rounded a corner out of the sight of the sudden pack of girls who began to run after the limo. "Oh no I've missed him." "I haven't seen Seto all day!" "It's not fair!" You heard the group of girls yell out. You chuckled and shook your head at Seto. "Your fan club I assume(?)" you state, trying to stifle your laughter. Seto looked at you a little annoyed. "I've could of gotten in the limo and drove off!" He said harshly at you. You frowned at his ungrateful attitude. "You were too slow, by the time you got anywhere near the door, you would have been swamped and you would have never gotten away for a while. Besides..." You say changing your frown into a wide smile, "... now we are even, once your sweet little brother has given me a tour that is." This made Mokuba blush a bright red and Seto was taken aback by your attitude. He wasn't used to people being nice after speaking so harshly, let alone smile at him. "Look, I've sent your limo to my house, to pick you up, so follow me." You say, efficiently, leading the way, with both Mokuba and Seto following closely behind. "You've gotta admit Seto, Heather sure knows how to return a favour." Mokuba says brightly. "Hmmm" Seto responded.

The three of you are walking towards your house in silence. You felt really uncomfortable about this so you decide to break the silence by talking to Mokuba. "So Mokuba! What's on our agenda for this tour of yours?" You asked brightly, sensing two blue eyes glancing at you as you said this. "Oh I haven't really thought about it, I'll take you to the mall, the arcade, perhaps we can get a few games in there, ummm..." "Perhaps you can show Heather the Kaiba Land Duelling arenas Mokuba!" Seto suggested. Both you and Mokuba looked at Seto slightly surprised, but you maintained your composure, "How do you know I duel Seto?" You questioned slyly knowing full well the answer. "I over heard you mention it at some point today." Seto said just as slyly. "Ahh, so you were listening in." You said, then you saw a sudden flash of panic in his eyes which were replaced by the cold barrier he puts up. So you quickly change the subject before he came out with any cold remarks. "So what period of History are you going to do for you project Seto?" You say quickly and brightly. Almost instantly the barrier went down and was replaced by a confused look as he processed what you just said, then he gave a small smirk and said, "I was thinking along the lines of Medieval Britain, you?" He asked returning the question, "Oh that's easy I'm going to cover Ancient Egypt, my favourite point in History, I can go on forever about the pharaohs, their religious beliefs, hieroglyphics, I heard that Duel Monsters was based on the games in Egypt as well, you know stuff like that." As you were saying this you noticed Seto becoming a little tense, as if he was waiting you say something so he could retort a harsh comment, but he relaxed when you stopped and looked at you curiously.

(Seto's POV) Heather was leading you and Mokuba towards her house, and she was busy asking Mokuba what would be on the tour he was giving her. You couldn't help but watch the interaction between this girl and your little brother. She treats the both of you like normal people, and she certainly knows how to deal with you when you become harsh and cold, she just remains sweet and polite, but she did frown at you when snapped at her. You thought about what she did for you and Mokuba back at school. No ordinary person would have done that so you thought you mention the Duelling Arenas when Mokuba was running out of places to take Heather, because you remembered her eyes sparkle when she was talking to Wheeler about his cards. "Ahh so you were listening in." She said to you, this made you panic, "she saw me looking over, oh great now she will become like those raving lunatics back at school." You thought then you put you cold demeanour on, to throw her off. To your surprise it didn't scare her off, all she did was change the subject before you could say anything. She asked what you would do for my History project, you thought you'll play along with her accent and say something to do with Britain, "that way I can have an excuse to talk to her more" you thought, you mentally shook yourself with surprise, "Why did I think that?" Then she went on about Egypt, you thought, "Great now she say something about the past and the ridiculous Millennium items." But she didn't, she just showed a genuine passion for that point of History.

(Your POV) You soon came to your house and found that Seto's limo was already there waiting, then Seto made is way towards it without saying another word to you. "Hey wait!" You called out to him, he stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Don't you need to tell me when you want Mokuba to come back, or ask for my mobile number in case of any emergencies?" You say, a little shocked that he hadn't thought about this, considering he has basically only just met you. "Mokuba, has a mobile so I can contact him, and you can come and bring him to Kaiba Corp when the tour is finished." Seto stated in a business like tone, "And I don't take girls phone numbers," saying this part harshly and giving you a cold look. You were shocked when he said this but you regained you composure once again, then you took out your notebook and pen and wrote down your number. "Here you can take a phone number from a friend." Seto stood there stunned at what you just said as you walked over and tucked the piece of paper into his jacket pocket. Mokuba was giggling at the scene. Then you turned and said, "If I get any crank calls you are the first person I'm coming after. Got It!" You say suddenly serious, giving a sudden cold glare. Which stopped Mokuba giggling and made the stunned look on Seto's face become more obvious. "Sorry, I had some vicious crank calls made to me before." You say shaking your head and returning to your polite front.

(Seto's POV)"Wow, Mokuba was right, for a split second I thought I was looking in the mirror."

(Your POV) "Oh God, I think I scared them, I hate what you have done Lee!!" You thought to yourself, then you brightly, and playfully say, "Hey, what are you doing standing around yakking to me for(?) Go get some work done." Seto looks at you with a startled look in his sapphire eyes but then he smirks at you and made his way to the limo. You turned to Mokuba who was staring in shock at the two of you. "Come on Kiddo, the sooner I can change out of this horrible uniform the soon we can have fun." You say, with a small, warm smile. This snapped Mokuba out of his state and he followed you inside your house. "Heather??..."

"Yes Mokuba?" You say distractively, as you made your way towards the staircase. "Did you mean what you said to Seto? That you were his friend? It's just that, Seto never really had a friend before, apart from me that is." Mokuba asked curiously. "Of course, I only say things like that only when I mean it." You say smiling at him brightly. "I'll be down in a minute, make yourself comfortable." Then you rushed upstairs to your room to finally get changed out of that hideous uniform. You changed into a black T-shirt, a pair of beige trousers, a pair of trainers and to complete the outfit, you tied a grey/white hooded jumper around your waist. Before finally going downstairs to return to Mokuba, you replaced the bandana with another bobble, once again tying it up into a high ponytail and grabbed your rucksack, putting it over your shoulder.

You bounded downstairs, ecstatic that you were no longer wearing a skirt, to find Mokuba looking at a wall full of photographs. "I see you found the Owens Memory Wall!" You say as you walked the last few steps of the stairs. Mokuba jumped a mile when he heard your voice, he turned smiling at you with his hand over his heart, "Don't scare me like that Heather," He said with a sigh of relief, then turning to the wall again, "This is so cool! Is that you when you were little?" He said in awe, as he pointed to a picture of you when you were about 6 years old on your father shoulders at the beach. You smiled at the memory that was brought up when you looked at that picture. "Yeah that's me, a few minutes after that was taken, dad threw me in the sea, it was freezing!" You say chuckling, Mokuba was laughing along with you when you said this. "Not much point me having a memory wall, there are memories that I rather forget." Mokuba suddenly said looking very sad. "That is why, you only put photos up which bring up good memories." You said carefully to him. "Like this?" Mokuba said opening up the duel monster card locket he had around his neck. There you saw a photograph of a very young, cute looking Seto playing chess. "Does it bring up a good memory?" You question, as you became entranced by the photograph, you could see warmth and caring in this young Seto's eyes, but you could also see the beginnings of the cold, hard look you see from Seto now. "Yeah it's when I was actually beginning to beat Seto at chess." Mokuba said happily which snapped you out of your thoughts. "Is it you in the other half of the photograph then?" "Yeah, Seto has a picture of me around his neck too!" "Then, yes pictures like that are perfect to begin a Kaiba Memory Wall." Mokuba's whole face lit up, but then dropped again when he said, "This is the only picture that does bring memories like that, and I don't really want to put it on a wall because it makes me feel that Seto is always near me, even if he isn't." You smiled at Mokuba's deep musings and say brightly, "Well we just going to have to make some new memories and to take some new pictures then won't we?" "COOL! Hey Heather...

...is your dad an Army man?" Mokuba asked looking at a picture of your dad in his old RAF uniform. "Not exactly Mokuba, he was a chef in the RAF... Royal Air Force." You added quickly when Mokuba gave you a curious look. "Oh, he is in a lot of these pictures with you, did your mum take them all? Because I don't see her in any." You smile sadly and say in a soft voice, "No, my mum died in an accident when I was only one year old. I don't even remember her."

"Heather I'm sorry." Mokuba said in a emotional tone as he took your hand and squeezed it reassuringly, "If it makes it feel any better I don't know my mother either." You smiled a little more at Mokuba's reassuring tactics, "It's all right, you didn't know, I mean how can I really miss something if I didn't even know I had it in the first place. It always been me and my dad, and I have the greatest and happiest memories with him. Anyways, Domino City is my mum's home town, and her side of the family still lives here, so in a way I can get to know her. Speaking of Domino City, let's get this tour started!" You say slightly more happier then usual, to mask the emotion you were feeling inside. "Yeah, sure, let's go." Mokuba said ominously, as the two of you walked out your house.

Ahh ain't Mokuba sweet

~FF 1 1/2 hrs~ Mokuba was an excellent guide, he showed so much enthusiasm in his task that you could help but smile at him. "He must be trying to cheer me up." You thought to yourself as Mokuba continued to natter on about the places they were going to. "The next stop is the arcade." Mokuba said with a twinkle in his eye. As he guided you towards the arcade, you began to recognise the street you were walking down. "Hey how about a pit stop, my family restaurant is on this street." You say brightly to Mokuba. "Awesome I'm dying for a drink." You smiled broadly, and led Mokuba to an informal but smart restaurant across the road. As the two of you entered the restaurant you heard two voices yell out, "HEATHER!" Then you suddenly felt yourself fly backwards, landing on the floor, flat on your back with two blonde haired, 12 year old bodies on top of you, whilst Mokuba stood to the side with an expression that was a cross between shock and laughter. "UNCLE DAVID! COME AND GET THE TERROR TWINS OFF ME!" You yelled out laughing as the twins started to tickle you. "ADAM! ALEX! GIVE HEATHER ROOM TO BREATH!" A deep booming voice yelled out from the kitchen. In an instant the two 12 year old, blonde haired, bodies of your cousins got off you and helped you back onto your feet which led to you being pulled into a bear hug, which knocked the wind right out of you. "What happened to giving me room to breathe?" You managed to say. "Sorry Heather, I'm just so happy to see my favourite niece." You Uncle David said, as he released you from his grip and flashed you the famous smile in which you have inherited. Both of your cousins looked the spitting image of their father, your uncle David, who had green eyes and blonde hair. From pictures you dad showed you, Uncle David showed some similarities to your mother, after all they were twin brother and sister. "I'm your only niece, or so I hope!" You say in a playful tone towards your uncle, when you dad walked in. Both your dad and your uncle laughed when you said this.

"Whose this Heather?" Your dad said, looking over to Mokuba, "Yeah, whose this Heather?" Alex repeated the question whilst pulling on your arm. "This is..." You say smiling and walking over to Mokuba and place your hand on his shoulder, "...Mokuba Kaiba, a very good friend of mine and an excellent tour guide." This made Mokuba blush a deep crimson, but he beamed up at you. "Mokuba this is my dad Brian Owens, my Uncle David and these two terrors are my cousins, Adam and Alex." You say pointing to each member of your family. Mokuba gave a slight bow and said "Please to meet you."


	4. Chapter 4

**True Friend, True Love (Seto Kaiba) #4**

Alex suddenly exclaimed, "Your Seto Kaiba's brother right?" You noticed that Mokuba suddenly seemed to shrink and then moved to your side before nodding his answer to your over excited cousin. You frowned at this move because you recall doing this yourself when you were younger, when you felt threatened or believed something bad was about to happen after giving an answer. "Wicked! He's like the coolest duellist ever! Alongside Yugi Moto, as well." Adam states just as excitedly as his brother. As, Adam stated this, you noticed Mokuba display a very proud look for his brother and he brightened up considerably. "Yeah, my brother was Awesome in the Battle City Tournament." Mokuba said, with his eyes sparkling as he mentioned his brother. "You've gotta tell us about it!" Alex and Adam said in unison. Then they grabbed Mokuba by each arm and guided him towards one of the tables, all three talking animatedly about the Battle City Tournament, and Duel Monsters. You smiled at the three of them, "We're not going to be here long. We've just come in for a drink." You called after them. "OK!" the twins and Mokuba called back to you. You Uncle David and dad laughed, "That's boy talk for, 'we've made a new friend so not if we can help it'" Your Uncle David said to you, "Your mother and I did all the time." You just chuckled at the sight of the three now close friends, chatter away.

You, moved towards the kitchen with both your dad and uncle and began to make smoothies for yourself and the boys. "I'm glad Adam and Alex have gotten along with Mokuba, he seems to need more friends of his own age." You state, adding a mixture of fruits into a blender. "Does Seto Kaiba know that his little brother is with you?" You uncle asked anxiously. "Of course, he allowed Mokuba to be my guide around town today." You say, curious of why David sounded so anxious. "Whose this Seto Kaiba?" You dad asked in a curious tone, also wondering why his brother-in-law sounded so anxious as well. "Well he owns the biggest company in Japan. A very big cheese in the corporate world." He begins to tell the both of you, but you interrupted, as you poured the smoothies into glasses. "He also goes to my school, and he is in some of my classes, and he is one of the top duellists in the world. He also a very interesting guy." You state, to them both in a matter of fact tone. "You have spoken to him and still have your head attached!" David said in surprise. "Erm..." Checking your head and neck "...yeah, that's what it looks like." You say with slight sarcasm, "Actually I met Seto and Mokuba yesterday, they are the ones who borrowed my bandana." Looking at your dad as you added the last part. "What on earth for?" Dad, questioned, frowning slightly. You picked up a tray with the four glasses on it and moved towards the kitchen door. "See Mokuba's hand, that is all bandaged up(?) Well he cut it yesterday, whilst being bullied and I intervened, and wrapped his hand up in my bandana." You tell them, as you watched Mokuba, Adam and Alex continue their conversation. "What do you mean intervened? What did you do to them?" Your dad asked you suspiciously, you just grinned and then you walked out the kitchen with the smoothies, and walked towards the table.

"It would be so cool to have a Blue Eyes White Dragon in my deck, I would have no problem winning my duels then." You hear Alex states as you came up to the table and began to place a smoothies in front of each boy. "It not just down to how powerful your cards are its how you use them in battle." You added into their conversation. You sat down with the boys and noticed Mokuba was holding back a chuckle. "What so funny?" You enquired, towards Mokuba. "For a moment there you sounded just like Yugi." Mokuba said chortling. You just blinked at him and smiled, "Really? Cool I sounded like the top duellist in the world!" saying this happily, and also slightly amused at the statement. "But you act and sound like my brother a lot more!" You let out a laugh in surprise, "WHAT!?" "Seriously Heather, you have the same look when my brother gets angry." Mokuba raised his voice of your now stifled chortles. "You were calm and cool, but your eyes were also icy and dangerous, you were really scary. I've never seen those bullies run so fast, exactly what would have happened if Seto gave that look." He then added, smiling. You were just stunned at what he said, "I'm not that bad am I?" you say out loud. "Yes you are Heather." You dad replied, "Those beautiful blue eyes of yours make you look innocent and honest but also shows how ruthless you can be when you get angry, you always have that look on when you are training. Just like your mother, I dare not say anything to her when she had that look on, but yours is more intense!" You just smiled, "Well then, there's your warning, DON'T make me angry!" then you took a sip from your smoothie and listened to the boys chatter away, whilst your dad and David prepared the restaurant for the night.

~10mins later~ "Come on Mokuba, lets finish this tour of yours!" You say as you watched him finish his smoothie. "Awww do you have to go?" Adam said in a playful voice. "Yes we do, I don't want Mokuba to be late back to his brother." You say in an equally playful tone. "Hey Mokuba lets exchange numbers so we organise to hangout some time!" Alex stated, in which Mokuba happily agreed. You supervised the phone number swap and called to your dad and David your goodbyes. "Work hard guys, but don't work too long into the night." "Bye Heather!" "See you later." They called back to you. "Stay out of trouble boys." You say to the twins as you and Mokuba made your way to the exit. "Us(?)" Alex said, "Trouble(?)" Adam added. "NEVER!" They then said in unison. You and Mokuba just laughed and finally left the restaurant. "Come on Heather, its time to go to the arcade." Mokuba stated, grabbing your hand and gently pulling you towards a building across the street.

Both of you entered the arcade, and noticed a small crowd round one of the arcade games. "Wonder what's going on over there?" You say to Mokuba. "Lets find out!" Mokuba replied and ran over to the crowd. "Mokuba wait up!" you called as you ran after him. You couldn't get through the crowd as quickly as he could, because you were a lot taller, but you finally made it through and found him waiting for you. You found him standing next to the gang from school, minus Tea. "Hey guys! What's going on here?" You say to them as you approached at the front and stood next to Mokuba. "Hi Heather, Mokuba. We're cheering Tea on, she having a dance battle with Johnny Steps again." Yugi replied to you. You looked up at the stage and saw Tea and a guy with dreadlocks dancing. Both of them were really good but you could see Tea was way better. "COME ON TEA!" You cheered, "YOU CAN DO IT TEA!" Mokuba called out beside you. The battle finished and Tea was the victor. "Ahh, I thought I had you there for a second Tea." "You came out with some really awesome moves Johnny." "Yeah well they were not good enough. Well gotta go see ya around." By the end of the conversation, the guy left and so did the majority of the crowd. "Alright, I'm so pumped, who wants to go up against me next?" Tea said as she turned towards you and the gang. "Hi Heather, Mokuba when did you get here?" She asked when she saw the two of you, "Just a few minutes ago, you were awesome." You replied beaming at her. "You want to go up against me?" Tea asked you.

"No way, I really don't want to draw attention to myself." You answered slightly in a panic. "Oh come on, I've already been up against the guys and beaten them, lets see what you got." You looked at the rest of the gang and they all smiled sheepishly at you. "Consider it an initiation," Tristan said. "An initiation to what?" You asked suspiciously. "To be officially part of this gang, you got to have gone up against Tea at least once on the Duelling Dance Game." Joey added. "Well..." The whole gang and Mokuba were giving you pleading looks. "...OK but I'm warning you, I'm not very good." You reluctantly agreed. You made your way onto the stage, and stood next to Tea. "Ready?" She asked you cheerfully. "As I'll ever be!" You answered nervously. Then suddenly you shook it off and became focused, the competitive side of you was drawn out, so you wanted to give it your best shot. The music began and you began to move your body along with the music. Without even realising it you began to perform one of your katas (A sequence of movements in self defence, which includes punches and kicks) along with the music. By doing this you were really starting to enjoy yourself.

Until your foot slipped. To save yourself from falling flat on your back, you did a back flip which went in time with the music. As you did this you heard a loud gasp but you ignored it and carried on. The battle then finished and it resulted in the two of you tying. You turned to shake Tea's hand, "Good battle." You say catching your breath with ease and shaking Tea's hand. "And you said you couldn't dance!" Tea said smiling at you. Both of you stepped off the stage and went towards a stunned gang and Mokuba. "WOW!!" Joey said. "Those were some sweet moves." Tristan stated in awe. "And that back flip was perfect!" Duke stated stunned. "That, that was just a reflex, I slipped and would have fallen on my back if I didn't do it, it was by pure luck that it went in time with the music. And those moves, it was just part of a old kata (pronounced cat-a) I remembered." Everyone gave you a curious and questioning look. "I'm a black belt in self defence and a kata is a sequence of punches and kicks putting into practice." You tell them. But they still looked confused. "I'll explain it later, in the meantime we've gotta go." You say, looking at Mokuba. "OK, see ya guys." Mokuba, agreed and both of you made you way out of the arcade. "BYE MOKUBA, BYE HEATHER!" The gang called out to you.

~FF 1 hr~ It was beginning to get dark, by the time Mokuba finished the tour. You followed Mokuba towards Kaiba Corp, which happened to be the tallest building in the city. "Whoa, very, big building!" You say in a playful tone, as you couldn't help but look up in awe at the building. Mokuba just giggled at you reaction, "You should see our house!" He said smiling up at you. "Come on, this way." He said taking you hand once again and led you inside and into an elevator. "Your dad and brother must be really rich!" You state as Mokuba pressed the button the floor that Seto was on. "We don't have a dad, it's just me and my brother." Mokuba tells you with a slight sadness coming into his grey eyes. But also you took note of some anger appearing as well. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to put my foot in it." You apologise. "It's all right Heather, you didn't know. Seto and I were adopted by Gozaburo Kaiba..."

"Mokuba, you don't have to tell me this if you don't feel comfortable about it." You interrupted him with a reassuring tone, when you noticed he was struggling with what he was saying. He looked up at you with a relieved look on his face and smiled, "How do you do that?" Mokuba stated. "Do what?" You asked curiously, still smiling. "Make me feel good and better about myself when I'm around you? You also seem to manage it with Seto as well. You treat us like normal people." You smirked at this and say in a playful tone, "You're telling me you two are abnormal!" "NO..." Mokuba said quickly, chuckling at what you said. "...it's just people seem to treat us differently because of who Seto is, you on the other hand don't seem to be bothered by it." "Ahhh! you see, I didn't really know who you guys were, but I also have a gift of seeing people for who they really are. Your brother has a great passion inside of him which he apparently expresses in all the technology he has created. (Mokuba told you all about Seto's inventions at the Kaiba Land Duelling Arenas) But he also has a passion for something else, I can't place. And you my dear Mokuba, have a spark that is infectious, that makes you a very special person Mokuba." "Really?" Mokuba said looking at you with sparkling eyes. "Really!" You replied in a amused and reassuring tone. Then the elevator stopped and both of you stepped out and went up to Seto's office. Mokuba knocked on the door and the both of you heard a disgruntled "ENTER!" So you followed the instruction and there you saw ... a very stressed out Seto Kaiba, surrounded by a load of disorganised papers. "Woah! so this is where the rainforests went!" You stated, to lighten the mood. Mokuba was trying to stifle a nervous laugh, which went silent instantly when Seto looked up from what he was doing and gave you a cold, hard glare. "Why are you here? and why are you wasting my time?" He said to you harshly. You return his glare, calmly and steadily. You could once again see that he was exhausted and he had an irritated look which came from being overly stressed. "I've come to return your sweet little brother, who I might add, behaved like a perfect gentleman and to tell you that you have done an excellent job raising him." You say in a polite and sweet tone. Showing in your eyes that you meant every word. In the corner of your eye you could see Mokuba, turning a little red and was grinning broadly when you said these things about him. You received in return, an astonished look from Seto, as you said this. Then you simply nod your head towards him and continued, "I'm sorry to have wasted your time, Seto." Then you turned to leave his office.

"Heather, Wait!" You heard Seto's deep voice call after you. You stopped and turned round to face Seto. He was now standing an looking a little uncomfortable. You also noticed his eyes softened a little. "Thank you for bringing Mokuba to me." He said in a similar, polite but softer tone that you used. You gave Seto and Mokuba a warm smile, "I can see you have a lot of work to do. So what are friends for(?)" This stunned Seto. "Friends(?)!" he managed to say. "Yeah, you, me, Mokuba, friends." You say slightly surprised at Seto's reaction. "I don't have friends, apart from Mokuba!" He said this harshly to you until he mentioned Mokuba's name. "Really!" you say in a dangerous tone and walked up towards Seto. Mokuba watching intently, waiting for once again another person to be pushed out of Seto's life. With Seto's desk separating both you and Seto, you stood legs akimbo and hands on your hips, leaning your weight on your left leg. "Well tough luck Seto Kaiba, you have got a friend now other then Mokuba, so you either like or lump it. I never give my mobile number to anyone unless I consider them friends." You state to him in a tough but playful tone. This led Mokuba to give a look of disbelief alongside his big brother, no one has ever said anything like that to Seto before. Heather is one tough nut to crack.

"Also as your friend I suggest you take a break before you have a nervous breakdown! Go get some fresh air before you become mouldy in this office." You then state playfully but with genuine concern whilst you removed your hand from your hips. Mokuba was now waiting for his big brother to explode at the way Heather has spoken to him, but to his surprise and yours he turned and said softly to you, "I can't there is too much work to do and all this needs to be organised." He then gestured to all the scattered papers around him, sighing, for the first time displaying how tired he was. You smile brightly at Seto and said in a business like tone, "Well today is your lucky day Seto Kaiba, because you have just made friends with a girl who can organise any mess in at least 30 minutes. Besides two heads are better then one..." By now you noticed Mokuba was feeling left out, so you added, "...although three heads are better then two!" a hundred watt smile spread across Mokuba's face and he looked eagerly at Seto, "Can I help Seto?" he asked almost pleadingly, to his big brother.

There you saw it a faint shadow of the broad smile you saw in Mokuba's picture fall across Seto's face. "Of course Mokuba," Seto said softly, then he looked at you. You could see that he was pleased with the way you made Mokuba feel included. "What are you waiting for(?) A written invitation(?)" Seto said with a slight harshness to his voice but also with a hint of amusement. "Yes Sir!" You say giving him a playful salute and a wink. Then you gathered up the papers with Mokuba, who made his way towards the couch in the office whilst you sat crossed legged in the middle of the floor and begun to organise the papers.

Seto glanced over at you curiously at your settled position. "You know it would be comfier if you sat on the couch and did that!" He sates in a matter-of-fact tone to you. "I know!" You replied not looking up from what you were doing. "But Mokuba has already laid claim to it, and the sooner I want to get out of this sitting position the quicker I can get this task done. You see Seto..." You then say looking up at him, "... there is usually some logic to my methods." Smirking at him as you say this. "Mokuba do you have the schematics for 108-B?"

~20mins later~ You mobile begins to ring, so you answered it, placing in the crook of your neck whilst finishing off sorting Seto's papers. You were completely oblivious to the two Kaiba brothers watching you and listening in. "Hello?" You answered brightly. "Heather are you home?" You dad asked on the other end of the line. "No, why?" "I just want to see if you needed picking up because of the time!" You looked up at the clock on the wall it said 9.45pm. "Oh... yeah sure I just need to finish something off, so I could use a lift home." You say sweetly as you tapped the papers in a neat pile. "Good, David will come and collect you." You rolled your eyes when he said this, "Uh huh, yeah right what is he after?" Knowing full well that you uncle would do something like this only if he needs a favour." "I'll let him ask you. where are you?" "Tell, David I'll meet him outside Kaiba Corp. It's the biggest building in the city." "Sure, I'll see you soon Flossy Ann." You gave a small laugh when he said one of your childhood names. "Bye dad." You hung up your mobile and replace it in your rucksack, whilst shaking your head at what your dad just called you. "Well that's done, and it's time for me to go home." You say getting of the floor, with you muscles groaning from sitting in that position for too long. Then you walked over to Seto's desk and place a neat pile of papers on it. For the entire time, Seto watched you intently as you did this, "You got a ride home?" He questioned, continuing his gaze on you. "Yeah my uncle is picking me up. Looks like you need to go home too, at least to put your brother to bed." You say glancing over at the almost sleeping form of Mokuba on the couch. "I'm not tired!" grumbled Mokuba sleepily. Both you and Seto chuckled at this. You walked over to Mokuba, turned you back and carefully placed his hands around your neck and lifted him onto your back. "Come on kiddo, lets get you home."

You went to go and pick your rucksack up, but you found Seto had already put his stuff away and was now holding your rucksack along with his briefcase. "Thanks." You say as you tried to take your bag from him. But Seto pulled the bag out of reach and placed it over his shoulder. "You have your hands full." He says to you simply and began to walk out of his office with you following closely behind with a now sleeping Mokuba on your back. Both of you entered the elevator silently and rode it down. Each of you giving each other glances whilst the other wasn't looking. "So... how long have you owned Kaiba Corp?" You asked breaking the silence between the two of you. Now looking at Seto directly. "Why do you want to know?" Seto asked curiously but in a defensive tone as well, preparing to pounce on you if you say the wrong thing. "Well being friends usually means we find something about one another, so I'm just asking out of curiosity." You say brightly trying to make Seto relax a little. The corners of Seto's mouth lifted slightly, "Well I took over the company when I was 14, so almost 4 years now." He replied in a soft but proud tone. You stood there stunned, "Sheesh, when I was 14, I had a Saturday job for a couple of hours." You stated to him shaking your head. "Doing what?" You looked into Seto's eyes when he asked this, and you could see that in his now calm blue eyes that he was genuinely interested and he was also trying to be friendly. You gave him a smirk before answering, "Organising letters and papers for a local surgery." You say this in an amused tone. "Explains why you so good at it!" Seto responded in the same amused tone, due to the irony. You also noticed that there was a sparkle in his eye when he said this. You just chuckled at his response trying to cover the fact that you were blushing slightly.

Both of you exited the elevator when it came to a stop. (Remember Mokuba is on your back, fast asleep.) And exited the Kaiba Corp building. As you came out, Seto's limo pulled up almost immediately. You looked up and down the road to see if your uncle had arrived yet, but there was no one else there yet. You decided to exchange the sleeping Mokuba for your rucksack, so Seto could go home. "I think its time for me to trade your brother for my bag now." You say flashing your famous smile at Seto. Seto gave you a slightly confused look then he realised that he was carrying your bag over his shoulder whilst you carried Mokuba. He didn't say anything, but simply placed your bag and his briefcase on the ground and went behind you to take Mokuba from your back. As he did this, for the briefest second yours and Seto's hand brushed with one another. Sending a warm but strangely familiar tingling sensation through each of your hands. You turned round facing Seto, and both of you saw briefly in each others eyes that you have felt the same feeling as the other did before both of you regained your composure and put up your barriers. In an attempt to keep everything light-hearted, you spotted your bag and Seto's briefcase on the ground, quickly gave Seto a quick smirk who was carrying Mokuba bridal style and picked up both your bag and his briefcase. Before Seto could protest, you simply say, "You have got your hands full." Smirking at him and making your way towards the limo, with Seto following you.

You handed the briefcase to the driver and opened the door to the limo to allow Seto to place his little brother in. "Well goodnight Seto." You say walking past him and making your way towards the steps of Kaiba Corp and sat down. It had become nippy outside so you removed your hooded jumper from around your waist and slipped it on. Then you noticed that the limo hadn't left yet. In fact Seto hadn't even got in. Instead he walked over to you and sat next to you. You could feel the heat generating from his body which warmed you up a bit along with your jumper. "Don't you want to go home?" You asked him leaning your head in your hands whilst looking at him because you were tired. "How would it look if I left you in front of MY corporation and you got attacked. It would bring unwanted negative press to my company." Seto said in a business-like tone. When he turned and looked at you. You smiled when Seto said this, you knew that wasn't the real reason why he stayed, for a fleeting moment you saw concern in his eyes for you. But as quickly as this concern came it vanished being replaced with a soft but stern look. "Thanks but there is no need to stay. I can take care of myself if I have to." You said to him. "Which I had to do when I was living in Britain." You thought to yourself sadly as horrible memories flooded your mind. However Seto just sat there defiantly and showed a shocked look when he looked into your eyes.

You turned away realising that you were showing what you were feeling. You could sense Seto was about to say something when suddenly you heard the roar of an engine coming down the street. You regained your composure and flashed a smile at Seto as a motorcycle pulled up in front of the two of you. "Here's my ride. Thanks for sticking round Seto. I'll see you tomorrow at school." You say brightly to Seto. Seto just gave a look that you couldn't place and simply nodded to you as he walked towards his limo. "Hey short stuff you ready?" Your Uncle David asked as he removed his helmet and watched Seto warily. You raised your eyebrows at him, "Does my dad know you are picking me up with your motorcycle?" You asked your uncle coyly. David simply grinned sheepishly at you and said "No" guiltily. "Good" You said brightly, "I've been dying to ride this when you told me over the phone that you got one. At least dad won't freak about me riding it until I get home." smiling devilishly. You took out your hair out of the ponytail and picked up the spare helmet. You then noticed the limo has still not left and Seto was standing there watching you. "He must be waiting to make sure I am on my way home." You thought to yourself. "Goodnight Seto!" You call out and waved placing the helmet onto your head and got onto the motorcycle. Then you and your uncle drove off.

(Seto's POV) You have finally arrived home after a long day and you gently placed a sleeping Mokuba in his bed. You just sat there and watched your little brother sleep so peacefully. "Heather must have really tired him out!" You thought to yourself, as you smiled a little when Mokuba sighed contently in his sleep. You tucked your brother in and made your way towards your room to get ready for bed. All the time thinking of Heather. You couldn't help, she really made an impression on you. The whole day she has managed to handle you whenever you have spoke harshly towards her, managed to make you laugh, she even managed to make you, YOU Seto Kaiba feel guilty when she complimented you about how you raised Mokuba after speaking so harshly towards her. You laid down on your bed and thought about how she managed to make friends with you. You laughed to yourself at the way she had a go at you stating whether you liked or not she was your friend. Which for some strange felt so familiar. And when your hands brushed slightly, you never felt a sensation like before in your life. Also for some strange reason you became extremely concerned when she showed a great sadness in her eyes when she said you didn't wait with her because she could take care of herself. This scared you a bit, what happened that made her have to take care of herself if she was attacked? This plagued your mind until gradually you allowed yourself to be taken by sleep, still thinking of Heather.

~FF couple of hours (still Seto's POV)~ You shot up panting, sweat was falling down your face. That same nightmare had come back with a vengeance. You were trembling and you couldn't shake those images from out of your head. You thought you would never get back to sleep as per usual. But then the memory of Heather's warm smile, the one that lit up her whole face, crept into your mind. This memory for some reason relaxed and reassured you. So you laid back down again, focusing on that gorgeous smile. You then quickly fell asleep once again, but this time you had a small smile on your face.


	5. Chapter 5

**True Friend, True Love (Seto Kaiba) #5 **

(Your POV) You have been at Domino High for a few weeks now, and you have never been happier. You have made great friends with Yugi and the rest of the gang. Where you were introduced to the old man who served you in the shop, as Yugi's Grandpa. Who you have the deepest respect for his expertise in Egyptology, because you discovered that he was an archaeologist and has visited Egypt many times. The two of you get on famously and have great discussions about Ancient Egypt whilst you always waited for Yugi to finish something off when you came to hangout. However every once in a while you felt the urge to be alone because you were not used to so much social contact. Lee made sure of that. Therefore you retreated to the library during lunch and worked on your History project. You have also managed to maintain a polite friendship with Seto. Both of you, throughout the past weeks have been returning each others favours from you keeping an eye out for Seto's fan girls and giving him the all clear, to Seto helping you out with Computer Studies when some parts of the programme you were designing didn't make sense or wasn't working the way you wanted it to. Considering this all started when you helped Mokuba at the park when you first moved to Domino City.

Gradually you have noticed that Seto had become more friendly towards you over the past few weeks. He wasn't speaking as harshly towards you anymore, and he hardly gave you cold looks. When he does, it only happens after he has a run in with Joey. Also every once in a while you would see the flickers of a genuine smile, from Seto towards you. But you have yet to receive anything compared to that 'shadow smile' that you saw him give Mokuba when you were in his office a few weeks ago. Although for some strange reason, you felt that you have known Seto for years. The whole friendship had felt so familiar to you, but you didn't know why. Right now, it was a Friday, the end of the school day and the weekend was just beginning. As soon as you got home you would get changed out of your uniform and not have to wear it for two glorious days. You were grabbing the stuff you needed from your locker for the weekend homework. You had a lot to do but you believed that you would be able to manage finishing the majority of it that night. That's if your cousins would allow you to.

The favour that your uncle David ask was for you to look after the twins whilst himself and your aunt Maggie organised a blind date for your dad. Which you happily agreed to. The reason being was that your dad sacrificed his social life to take care of you when you were a baby and a small child. He also worked around the clock to support you when it came to your self defence lessons, school trips. So you thought it was about time that your dad started to date again. "He'll probably have a better romantic social life then I do!" You thought to yourself amusingly.

"Hey Heather! Whats up?" You heard a voice snapping you out of your musings. You turned to look into the chocolate brown eyes of Joey, which was filled with concern. "What happened to you at lunch today, me and the gang were looking all over for ya!" (Me-I love his accent!) "Oh I went to the library to do some research for my History project. Sorry I didn't mean to worry you guys." You say apologetically. "How are you Joey?" Joey sighed and leaned against the lockers beside and said, "Not good, I'm really struggling with this stupid Romeo and Juliet play. I have no idea on what is going on in it." Whilst he said this you changed your shoes and closed your locker door. "Is that a hint that you need my help(?)" You asked slyly, and smirking. Joey grinned sheepishly at you, "Is it that obvious?" "Leave it with me and I'll see what I can do." You say smiling at him. Then you heard "Wheeler struggling, now there's a surprise!" A familiar voice stated sarcastically. You took a deep breath and sighed, readying yourself to break up another argument between Seto and Joey. But to your surprise, Seto left before Joey could retort anything back. You found this odd, whenever Seto started Joey off he normally stays around to ridicule him, much to your annoyance. "Grrr, that Kaiba! One of these days I am going to beat him in a duel and then we see how high and mighty he would be then!" "You're not picking a fight with Kaiba again are you Joey?" Yugi said as he walked up to the two of you. "Nooo, they have decided to put aside their differences and become the best of friends!" You say to Yugi sarcastically whilst stifling your laughter at Joey's expression which Yugi was also trying to do but not successfully. Then you realised the time, and before Joey could retort something back to you, you stated, "Oops sorry guys, gotta go, I'm babysitting my cousins tonight." Picking up your bag and made your way towards the main entrance. "Heather do you want to hang out tomorrow?" Yugi called out after you. You stopped and turned on your heel smiling. "Sure, what time and where?" "My place say about 10." Yugi replied returning your smile. "Cool, see you guys then." Then you left the school and made your way to the main entrance to find...

... Mokuba standing there staring at something. "Hey short stuff! What are you doing here?" You say brightly as you walked up to him. You manage to catch a glimpse at a group of girls chasing a limo. You rolled your eyes at this scene and looked at Mokuba who had a look of disgust and annoyance. "Hey it won't be long before girls will be chasing you around." Mokuba gave a look of horror when you said this. "Don't say that Heather! I can barely stand them when they are after Seto." He states to you. "Why can't I say that? You are a very handsome young boy, who will grow up into a handsome young man, just like his brother." Mokuba blushed slightly, but then gave you a sly look. "You think Seto is handsome then?" "So what you brings you to Domino High Mokuba?" You say quickly trying not to blush at what was just said.

You looked at Mokuba with curiously. "Well, I called Adam and Alex to see if they wanted to hangout and they said they couldn't because you were babysitting for them tonight. So..." "You thought you could come round and hangout with them whilst I'm babysitting them, right? Does Seto know?" "Seto said he will ask you if it was alright." Mokuba said, smiling sheepishly, indicating that you hit the nail on the head with your assumption. "I don't recall Seto saying anything to me. But I have no problem keeping an eye on you as well as Adam and Alex. I'll give him a call to see when he will pick you up." Smiling brightly at Mokuba, as the two of you walked towards your home.

You took out your phone and dialled Seto's number. Mokuba forgot his phone one time and Seto rang you to find out where he was. "Kaiba!" Said the familiar harsh voice on the other end of the line. Though you noticed that it sounded a little rough, but you thought it was just the reception. "Seto Kaiba what are you trying to do to me? send me to an early grave?" You say in a playful tone winking at Mokuba. "Heather? What do you mean?" Seto's voice became confused. You smiled at this because you managed to catch him off guard. "I mean me taking care of THREE 12 year olds on a Friday night that's what." Continuing your playful tone. "What?...Oh Heather I meant to ask..." "Seto I have no problem with watching Mokuba. What time do you want to pick him up?" You interrupted in a reassuring tone. You heard him sigh and you could imagine him running his hand through his hair and smirking. "I'll pick him up about 10." "Alright, to make sure you don't forget I'll send you a text about 15 minutes before hand. I'll see you then. Bye." "Thanks Heather, Bye." You hung up the phone and turned to Mokuba, "Race you home!" "You're on!" He yelled out.

You were sat on the couch, cross- legged doing your homework, ever so often listening in to what the boys were doing with your Uncle David. Then you heard rustling in the kitchen. "Aunt Maggie, you don't have to do anything! I've got it covered!" You called out to the kitchen. "I know but I want to do something to say thank you for looking after the boys for us." Your Aunt Maggie states as she emerges out of the kitchen. She had short light brown hair and blue green eyes. She looked really elegant in her black cocktail dress. "Anything to give my dad a social life again. I can't believe you convinced him to go on a blind date!" Neither can I!" You turn to see your dad in a dark blue shirt and white trousers. You whistled at him. "Looking sharp dad!" He smirked at you. Then you heard heavy footsteps coming down the stairs. David was coming down with a twin in each arm and Mokuba on his back. You smiled at this scene. Mokuba has grown attached to you cheerful uncle and your uncle has grown very fond of Mokuba and he treats him just like his own sons. "Ready to go?" Your uncle asked as he placed each of the boys down and the three adults made there way to the door. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" You called out after them. as soon as they left you closed your notebook and begin to pack away your school stuff. "Right the adults have left, I've done the majority of my homework. Adam, Alex go upstairs and get changed into your pyjamas. It's time for Movie Night, Owens style!" "YES!" The twins yelled out and raced upstairs to get changed. Mokuba just gave you a curious look. You simply smiled at him and said, "You'll see!"

~FF to 10pm~ You had a fun night with the boys. All four of you watched a whole load of comedy movies and your sides were aching from laughing so much. Now Adam and Alex has gone to bed and you had Mokuba resting his head on your lap, sleeping. You sat there absent-minded stroking Mokuba's wild black hair, waiting for Seto to come. True to your word you sent him a message 15 minutes earlier to remind him about Mokuba and he sent one shortly back saying he was on his way. Sure enough there was a knock on the door. You gently lifted Mokuba's head out of your lap and went to go and answer it. There stood an extremely tired looking Seto, who to your concern looked pale. "Hey Seto! Are you feeling alright? You look a little pale?" You say with extreme concern. "I'm fine" he said shortly but his voice sounded a little scratchy. "Alright, come in I'll just go and get Mokuba." You say not believing him. You walked over to the couch.

"Mokuba, your brother's here!" You whispered to rouse the sleeping body. "Hmmmm! OK!" Mokuba responded sleepily, getting up. "Thanks Heather." He said hugging you. "My pleasure, do me a favour and keep an eye on your brother. I don't think he is feeling very well. Give me a call if you have any problems, OK?" You whispered in his ear. Mokuba simply nodded at you and got up to leave with Seto. "Thanks again Heather, goodnight." Seto said to you smirking. "Goodnight!" You say with a smile. But you still was worried about Seto, as you watched them both walk towards the limo. You closed the door and went upstairs to get ready and go to bed. However it took you a very long time to get to sleep, because you were so worried about Seto and how pale he looked.

You didn't sleep very well last night because all you could think of was how pale Seto looked when he picked up Mokuba. However you did manage to get some sleep any managed to have a very good training session that morning. (weekdays you go jogging before school and on weekends you practise your self defence and a little bit of gymnastics you know.) Right now you're making your way down to the GAME Shop. You are wearing a white top with sleeves that go halfway down your arm, reaching your elbow and glitter that shows an outline of a heart in the middle of your chest. A pair of blue jeans, trainers and a navy blue, hooded zip up top wrapped round at your waist. It was kind of like your signature outfit, similar to Seto's trench coats. Your hair once again tied up in a high pony-tail. You also had your rucksack with you.

...

You finally reach and entered the shop to find Yugi's grandpa trying to lift a heavy looking box. "Good morning Mr . Moto." you said in a cheery voice as she walked over to him and lifted the box for him. "Where is this going?" "Oh Good morning Heather. Just place it on the counter there. How is my favourite customer this morning?" You place the box on the counter and smiled at Yugi's Grandpa, but before you could answer you heard "Hey Gramps, I thought I was your favourite customer!" Joey said as he walked from the back with Yugi, Tristan and Tea. "When you pay your tab you'll be my favourite customer again!" Yugi's Grandpa retorted. "Where do you want these to go Mr. Moto?" You asked unpacking the box whilst they were talking. "You know you don't have to do that Heather!" "I know but I wanted to." You say in a cheery voice as you continued to unpack the box. Then you picked up a booster pack and felt a strong aura coming from it. "Would it be alright if I bought this pack now?" You asked feeling entranced by the vibe you were feeling from this pack. "No you can have it as a thank you for unpacking my stock. I won't accepts buts or can't." You smiled at Yugi's Grandpa. "Thank you Mr. Moto." "OK Grandpa we gotta go. Ill see you later." Yugi said. "Bye Mr. Moto!" The rest of the you said as you left the shop.

The five of you had a great morning hanging out at the arcade which you kicked butt at the shoot the up games and air hockey. But you refused to play the DDR game again. "Oh come on Heather, you're the first decent competition I have had in ages!" Tea pleads to you. "No way, once was enough up against you. It was just a fluke that I tied against you. You are very talented and I will not stand a chance against you again. Maybe next time." You argued, which just brought a smile to Tea face and then you turned to challenge Tristan to another round of Street Fighter. When you guys stopped for lunch at the mall, the gang told you all about their adventures at Duellist Kingdom and Battle City. How Yugi and Joey won the prize money for Joeys little sister, Serenity to pay for an operation to save her eyesight and rescued Yugi's Grandpa's soul from Pegasus. Also how Yugi has won the three most powerful monsters in Duel Monsters by once again beating Seto Kaiba. However, what fascinated you the most was how these tournaments seem to focus around Yugi's Millennium Puzzle.

"Yugi, can I ask you something?" "Sure Heather, what is it?" Yugi replied as the whole gang was walking down the street. "Forgive me if I'm being intrusive, but what is so special about your puzzle?" You asked inquisitively. Yugi just smiled and looked at his puzzle fondly. "You know its kinda nice to have someone ask about it without plans of getting it themselves or someone knowing more than me about the puzzle." He began to say. "What like Marik and Pegasus?" You put in. "Well yeah. You see Heather, my puzzle has a great deal of power inside of it, it also holds an ancient spirit of a Pharaoh, who saved the world over 5000 years ago." "Wow!" You say in disbelief as you stared at the puzzle. "And it is my destiny to help him save the world once again." Yugi continued. As he was telling you this, you once again saw that unfamiliar flash of an ancient soul behind Yugi's eyes. It was unfamiliar to Yugi's character but for some reason it felt very familiar to you. "Well if you ever need any help, in saving the world, just give me a call, and I'll do my best to help the two of you." You say smiling at Yugi.

Then suddenly a flash of light occurred and the person walking beside was no longer Yugi, but someone taller, who had a stronger and reassuring presence around him. "Thank you Heather. I greatly appreciate the offer." A deep voice answered you. This confirmed to you that this was definitely not Yugi, but the ancient spirit you saw behind Yugi's eyes and who Yugi spoke of. "Well it is nice to finally meet you, I'm sorry Yugi didn't tell me your name." You say cheerfully. The Spirit's eyes widen for a second in surprise, then he smiled at you. "Please call me Yami, and it is a pleasure to finally meet you Heather. How long have you know?" "If you mean, how long I have known that there was something about Yugi. Then it would be the first day I started school when I mentioned how much I loved history and especially about Ancient Egypt. I saw something unfamiliar about Yugi in his eyes, I assume that was you?" You say in a matter of fact tone. "Yes it was me, it was very rare for me to hear someone talk about Egypt so passionately as you did. Maybe you should check out the Egyptian Exhibit which is still on at the museum." Yami replied back. This put a smile on your face. "Cool, I could use some more information for my History project."

...

"Ahhh! Why are you talking about school work on a Saturday!" Joey butted into the conversation. "Maybe Heather likes school and wants to get good grades Joey!" Tea said defending you. "Hey I like to get good grades too, I just don't understand the work sometimes that's all." Joey retorted back. "When do you ever understand school work?" Tristan added slyly. "Well maybe this book would help you understand, about English anyway." You say to Joey calmly, taking out a copy of Romeo and Juliet from your bag. "Oh not another copy of Shakespeare!" Joey groaned to you. "This copy has the Shakespearian text on one side of the book and on the other side it has the play in modern day English. It helped me to understand the play when I studied it back at my old school." You say handing the book to Joey. "You can have it on the condition we go to the museum right now." You added slyly. Joey opened the book and his face lit up, "Deal, Heather you are the best!" He shouted out, grabbing you and spinning you around. You let out a scream and shouted, "Alright, alright, I'm the best! Now put me down, I would like to get to the museum in one piece!" Joey placed you down and you staggered slightly from being dizzy whilst Tea, Tristan and Yami were chuckling at you.

(At the Museum) The five of you entered the museum and your eyes widened at the exhibit. You have been to many museums before with Egyptian exhibits but they pale in comparison to this exhibition that you were itching to check out. "Pharaoh, what brings you here?" You hear a male voice say. You turned to see two people approaching, a man with sandy hair and violet eyes and a woman with black hair and blue eyes. "Marik, Ishizu, good to see you again, you remember my friends, Joey, Tristan and Tea from Battle City and this is our new friend Heather. She wanted to come and check your exhibition out." Yami said to the two people. "This is your exhibition?!" You say in disbelief, "Its amazing, I'm sorry I've gotta check it out, I catch you guys up a little later." You say half apologetic and half excited as you raced off to check out the displays. Yami just chuckled as you went off, "Heather is a major academic, and she is doing a project on Ancient Egypt," he said explaining to Ishizu and Marik. "But I sense something more about her and her passion for history." He said thoughtfully, informing the gang of what has been playing on his mind about you.

~FF 10 mins~ You were busy checking out the displays, being fascinated at the discoveries that were made and finding useful information to use in your history project. Suddenly a strong, strange feeling came over you. 'This way!' You suddenly hear, you looked up from what you were doing to find that there was no one else looking at the exhibits other then you. "Hello?" You called out to the empty room, hearing just an echo of your voice answering you. 'This way Heather!' You spun round in a panic, "Who's there?" You say trying to keep your voice calm and level, then you spotted a door leading to a staircase going down. 'This way!' You hear voice say even louder and the feeling inside you became stronger as well, as if it was pulling you in this direction. So you walked towards the stairs slowly, as if you were in a trance. The gang, including Ishizu and Marik were looking for you in the museum. They finally spotted you walking towards the stairs. "Hey Heather!" Tristan called out to you, but you kept on walking as if you didn't hear him. In fact you didn't, the strong feeling you had, had taken over all your senses. You began to descend the stairs and out of sight of your friends. Both Yami and Yugi sensed a great power within the museum and it seemed to be coming from you. So they quickly followed you along with the gang to check to see if you were alright.

You descended the stairs slowly, walking past Egyptian statues which you would normally stop to check out, but the feeling wouldn't allow it. 'This way! In here!' You once again hear the voice say. As you were guided into a room where two stone tablets were on display. You gazed at them curiously, until you felt a hand on your shoulder as you were snapped back to reality. "Heather, are you alright?" Yami asked in a concerned voice. "Huh? Yeah why do you ask?" You questioned in confusion. "We called for you, didn't you hear us?" Tea injected into the conversation. "You did? Sorry I must have been miles away, I tend to do that sometimes." You say apologetically to the gang. Then you turned your attention back to the tablets. "These are incredible! These carvings look like duel monsters, am I right?" Walking closer to the tablets.

"Yes, duel monsters is based on shadow games which were played for power in Ancient Egypt over 5000 years ago." Ishizu told you as you continued to stare intently at the tablets. "And what does this tablet depict?" You asked moving towards the second one which had to figures carved into them. "That one looks like Yugi, so it must be Yami." You say turning to look at Yami, then turning back to the tablet. "But who is the second figure. It cant be...is that Seto?" You asked in surprise, staring at the second carved figure. "This tablet depicts one of the main conflicts, between the Pharaoh and his greatest opponent, the Sorcerer and Priest to the Pharaoh. The Sorcerer was trying to take over the world and the Pharaoh and his loyal followers were trying to save it." Ishizu explained to you. However whilst Ishizu was telling you this, the strong feeling began to grow inside you once again. This time it was as it was telling you not to believe what was just been told to you.

"No, that can't be right!" You say shaking your head. "He would never attack the Pharaoh, he swore to protect him. He would never break a promise. I, also swore to the Pharaoh that I would protect him, because he had protected me!" You say in a trance like state. "What are you talking about Heather?" Yami asked you anxiously. But you didn't answer, you continued to stare intensively at the carved figure that looked like Seto. You close your eyes, and then suddenly the feeling consumed you. When you opened your eyes once again, you found yourself in a stone room. You looked around to find yourself alone. "Yugi? Yami? Tea? Tristan? Joey? Where am I?"


	6. Chapter 6

**True Friend, True Love (Seto Kaiba) #6**

Then your eyes landed on a small shivering figure in the corner of the room. It was a small girl about the age of 7 or 8 years old, who had brown, wavy hair, dressed in an Egyptian smock and she was crying. "Hey, why are you crying, where am I?" You asked as you slowly approached the girl. For some strange reason you found this girl very familiar but you couldn't place it, however the girl just simply ignored you and continued to cry. Then she lifted up her head and stared in fear at the only door in the room. Now you could see her eyes, which would have been a beautiful shade of blue if they weren't tear filled and full of fear.

Then it hit you, this girl was you when you were at the age of 8 years old, or at least this girl looks like you when you were 8 years old. You don't recall being in a room like this and ever wearing a dress like that. But there was a nagging feeling in the back of your head telling you that this person is you, but you couldn't see how. Suddenly the door burst open and both you and the girl screamed in fear. You were shaking, as if you knew who was behind that door was dangerous and was planning harm towards you. "But why? Why do I feel I know who it is and what they are going to do? And why am I so scared?" You questioned yourself as you saw a man, also dressed in an Egyptian smock, but his was brown, he had cold, expressionless brown eyes and white hair. This man made you quiver in fear when you saw the look on his face. Suddenly, this man grabbed the girl and slammed her against the wall with great force. This made your anger rise, pushing aside your fear for this man and you shouted out, "HEY! Leave her alone!" Shooting your hand out to grab the man shoulder to pull him off the girl. But your hand just passed through, as if he was made out of thin air. You stood there stunned as you watched the scene that you could not prevent.

"You clumsy, little oaf!" The man growled at the terrified girl. "Please master Tyron, I can fix it. Please let me fix it." Pleaded the girl. "Don't call me by my name you piece of filth!" Then the man who you assumed was Tyron, backed handed the girl across the cheek whilst still holding the girl against the wall. Then you suddenly felt a sting across your cheek when he did this. "If it wasn't for you it wouldn't be broken in the first place! I should take that pendant from you for your clumsiness!" "No sir! You know what happens if you try and take it away from me." The girl said panicky. Then an evil smirk crossed over Tyron's face, "Then hand it over!" He growled dangerously. Suddenly you felt a great feeling of defiance grow inside of you. "NO!" Both you and the girl said at the same time with force. "YOU DISOBEDIENT WRECH!!" The man roared and he dragged the girl with him out of the room. "I'll teach you to defy me!" He said as you followed the two figures. Tyron seemed to tighten his grip when the girl began to struggle which made her wince. You did also when you felt a dull pain shoot through your arm but you continued to follow them. Wondering why you were feeling what the girl was feeling, as if it was a distant memory.

You finally came to a set of heavy wooden doors, where Tyron unlocked and through the girl out. You followed after the girl by running straight through Tyron. "You can spend the night out here, and you better return in the morning. Try to run away and I will know!" He said to the girl in a menacing and commanding voice. The he slammed the door and you heard noises indicating that he was locking it again. You stood there staring at the door with much hatred for that man and then you turned to look at the girl, who also was doing the same, but also showed signs of relief and fear. Then she stood up and hugged herself against the cold night air, in which you shivered also. Then she walked away, which you followed because you didn't have much choice.

You noticed that the two of you were in the desert, "This can't be Egypt can it? I've never been to Egypt before, so why does it feel like home?" You thought to yourself, as the girl led you towards an oasis. She then sat down and pulled something from underneath her dress, which hung around her neck. You sat down alongside her and watched as the girl stared at a pendant, which looked like a rod with a white orb on the end of it. "Why did you leave me mummy?" The girl said in an emotional voice and then she began to cry into her hands. You felt tears well up in your eyes as you felt the same pain. That's when you heard him. "Why are you crying?" A boy's voice asked. Both you and the girl looked up and found a boy wearing a short smock, which barely reached his knees. He had brilliant, bright, blue eyes and long messy brown hair. You sat there looking at the boy in disbelief, he looked like the boy you saw in Mokuba's picture, but a little younger, and his hair was a little messier. "I don't talk to strangers!" The girl replied, quickly wiping the tears from her eyes. "Oh!" The boy said quietly. Then he suddenly ran in front of the girl, knelt down and held his hand out, "My name is Seto, what's yours?" He asked brightly and smiling. You sat there dumb foundered, this was Seto, but how could that be? The girl was also shocked by the gesture, but she took his hand and shook it, "K...K...Kira." She stuttered quietly to Seto. "Well Kira, do you want to be my friend?" Seto asked cheerfully, still smiling at Kira. "I...I never had a friend before!" Kira said quietly. "Well all you have to say that I'm your friend and then we can play!" He stated to her. "OK, you're my friend." "Yes! Come on!" Seto said grabbing Kira's hand gently. This is when you felt that warm tingling feeling you have only felt once before in your hand, and you watched the two children run off.

Suddenly the scene became a pitch black. You stood up and looked around. There was nothing but darkness. "I TOLD YOU I WOULD FIND YOU!" You turned in fear and saw the man, Tyron who was hurting Kira before, coming towards you, clearly showing he could see you. "Leave me alone!" You say backing away as he advanced towards you with a dangerous look in his emotionless brown eyes. Fear was consuming you and you began to breath heavily, suddenly he launched himself at you and had his hands around your throat. "What do you want?" You managed to choke out as you tried to pull his hand away from your neck. "Your power! I can destroy the pharaoh with your power!" Your anger suddenly rose, you had to fight back to survive once again. You brought your arms up and brought them crashing down, breaking his grip from your neck and kicked him in the stomach and turned to run. You didn't know where you were going because it was still pitch black, but you didn't care as long as you were far away from him as possible. "Heather!" you heard faintly, then it became louder, "HEATHER!" "Yugi! Help Me!" You yelled out. "HEATHER!!!"

Then you shot up breathing heavily. You found yourself back in the museum with your friends surrounding you. "Heather are you alright?" Tea asked you holding your shoulders. "Yeah I think so, what happened?" You managed to say between breaths. "You were talking about how the Sorcerer would never attack the pharaoh and then you collapsed." Joey informed you. "I think I should go home, I don't feel so good!" You say to them, getting up with their help. You wanted to avoid talking about what you have just seen, you couldn't get your head around what happened so you thought you should avoid talking about it for the moment. "Yeah, I think thats a good idea!" Tea agreed linking arms with you to support you. Throughout this, Yami, Ishizu and Marik looked at you curiously, they sensed something powerful within you but because of the state they avoided saying anything for the moment.

God that was scary!

~FF to 10.30 pm~ You were chilling out at home, reading on the couch whilst rain was pouring outside. Your friends walked you home to make sure that you got home safe after what happened at the museum. Throughout the walk towards your house you could sense both Yugi and Yami glancing over at you curiously. But you didn't say anything, not just yet. However you were home now and you managed to do all the homework you had left and eaten your tea. You were in the house on your own because your dad got stuck at your uncle's house because of the storm raging outside. Suddenly your mobile began to ring. "I bet it's dad checking up on me!" You say to yourself sleepily. You picked it up and answered in a tired tone, "Hello?" "Heather!!" You were jolted awake,

"Mokuba...? What's wrong?" You say in a calm and concerned voice when you heard the panic and urgency in Mokuba's tone. "It's Seto, he's really, really sick! I don't know what to do!" Mokuba answered you almost hysterically. A sudden panic and fear shot through you when you heard this, but you had to remain calm for Mokuba's sake. "Alright Mokuba, it's OK. You did the right thing by calling me. I need you to calm down and tell me exactly where you are." You say in a reassuring voice, whilst trying to remain calm yourself. Whilst you said this, you made your way up to your room and started to pack some things. By the sound of Mokuba's voice you are going to have to help him out. "We're in the limo, Seto became really ill at a dinner party, we have only just left." Mokuba told you as he tried to calm down. "Alright, tell the driver to stop by my house and I'll come with you to yours. I'm packing a few things now. Don't worry I'm not going to leave you on your own whilst Seto's sick." You then heard Mokuba shout your address to the driver, then he said in a hurry, "We'll be there in five minutes." "OK, now I need you to hang up on me and call a doct..." "I've already tried, I can't get through. You are the only one I could get through to." Mokuba interrupted in a panic, he also sounded like he was on the verge of tears. "It's alright Mokuba, it's OK. I need you to tell what's wrong with Seto." You tried to reassure him. Mokuba sniffed over the phone and said shakily, "Er...Seto is really pale, and he is burning up." He told you, trying to stay as calm as possible. "Is he shivering?" You asked. "Yeah, he is a little." "OK, you need to cover him up, to keep him warm, and you need to talk to him. Mokuba, you are going to need to hang up on me. Remember in five minutes I'm going to be right beside you helping you out. OK, can you do that for me?" "Yeah!" Mokuba replied strongly. "Alright, see you in five. "You hung up the phone and grabbed everything you needed for the night and the next day, then you ran downstairs and wrote a not to your dad saying.

_Dad,_

_There was an emergency. Got my phone if you need me._

_Heather._

After you did that, you put on your trainers and zip-up hooded top and waited by the window, waiting for the limo to pull up. Shortly it did. You grabbed your bag, turned off all the lights, ran out the door locking it behind you and dashed through the rain, into the limo.

"It's alright Seto, Heather's here now." You hear Mokuba say calmly and reassuringly as you entered the limo, soaked through. "Roland take us home, as quickly as you can." He then said and then he turned to you with a look of concern, and relief on his face. "You did well Mokuba, I'm very proud of you." You say to him smiling. Then you turned your attention to the long body sat next to you. Seto was wearing a tux, as was Mokuba, but Mokuba wasn't wearing a jacket because he has placed his over Seto, in an attempt to keep him warm. However he was still shivering, his eyes was closed and his head was rested back. From the little light you had, you could see that he was really pale, his cheeks were red and his breathing was ragged. You reached out and placed your hand on his forehead, he was burning up to your touch. "Tell me what happened!" You told Mokuba looking at him. "Well, I kept an eye on Seto, like you asked me to. And since he got up this morning he wasn't looking to good. But you know Seto, he would go to work even if he was on his deathbed. Well he had a really stressful day, and that made gradually get worse. I pleaded to him not to go to that dinner party, but he was so stubborn. So I decided to go with him. Not long in Seto started to breath heavily, and was stumbling at bit, then he finally listened to me and decided to come home. Before he fell asleep he told me to ring a doctor to be at home, but I couldn't get through and Seto was in this state when I phoned you." Mokuba told you quickly.

"Heat...her?" You heard your name being croaked softly. You turned to see Seto awake, with his eyes half open and his head turned to your direction. You smiled at him, "Hey! You'll go to any extreme to get me in this limo won't you(?)" You say softly to him. (Up until now you have always declined rides in his limo.) Seto groaned slightly indicating he was amused by what you have just said. Then he turned his head and began to close his eyes. "No, no don't do that..." You say quickly to Seto when you saw him do this. "...I know the best thing to do is to get some sleep but, I'm not strong enough to carry you in to your house, so stay awake for me, please!" You received a slight groan in response to your question. "We're almost there Seto." Mokuba added, "Yeah think of that nice warm bed." You say to him.

~FF to Kaiba Mansion~ The rain still continued to pour outside, when you arrived at the boy's so called 'house,' but you didn't have time to admire the great, big mansion, your priority was Seto. You asked the driver to get as close to the front of the mansion as possible so you didn't have to walk far to the front door and to avoid getting to wet from the storm. Once you have reached your destination, you put your bag over your shoulder, handed Mokuba his tux jacket back and helped Seto out of the limo. You placed his arm around your shoulder and you placed your arm around his waist so you could help him walk and take on some of his weight. You grunted slightly under his weight but you remained strong and followed Mokuba into the mansion. All three of you entered, dripping wet from the rain. You looked in awe when you entered, what only could be described as a great hall, but you quickly snapped out of it and turned to Mokuba, "Lead the way Mokuba!" You say in a business like tone, "This way" Mokuba said, leading you towards a rather large staircase. "Great!" You thought to yourself, when you saw the sheer size of it. Then Seto groaned as you made your way towards the stairs. "Come on Seto, we can do this. Just one step at a time and we'll have you in that nice soft bed in no time at all." You say encouragingly to him, as you removed your hand from his waist and grabbed the banister. You took this as a precaution, so Seto wouldn't fall backwards down the stairs.

As much as Mokuba was worried about his big brother, he couldn't help but admire how you were dealing with the situation. It was clear on your face that you were really worried about Seto, but you were there smiling and encouraging Seto to get up the stairs. He also noticed that Seto became a lot brighter when you were near him, sure he looked a little better when he spoke to Seto, but there was a definite change when you showed up to help. There was also the fact that this felt right, that his family finally felt complete. "Where to next Mokuba?" You say to him, after you and Seto had finally climbed the stairs. "Seto's room is this way!" Mokuba answered you, snapping out of his thoughts and leading you to a set of doors into a large room. In there you saw a large king-size bed, a desk with a computer on top with a laptop, a couch, a large wardrobe, and side table, with the whole room was decorated in dark blue. "Mokuba, I want you to go and change into something dry, preferably your pyjamas, then I need you to bring a towel, a bowl of cold water and a cloth." You say to him as you led Seto over to his bed. "What about you? You're soaked too!" Mokuba stated to you with concern. "As soon as you have done what I have asked, and I've changed Seto out of his wet clothes, then I'll change into something dry whilst you keep an eye on your brother. OK." Mokuba then nodded and went off.

You sat Seto down on the bed and removed his shoes and socks. Then you lifted his legs onto the bed and sat down beside him. Seto was about to lay back when you put your hands behind his back and leaned him forward onto you, allowing his head to rest on your shoulder. "Not yet, I need to get you out of these wet clothes, or you will become worse." You say calmly to him as you did this. Then you began to remove his jacket and tie. "I can undress myself!" Seto croaked out with all the annoyance he could muster in his condition. "Seto, you could barely climb the stairs, so don't argue with me. You can do that as much as you want tomorrow when you are feeling better. Until then do as you are told." You say sternly and with concern to him. He just sighed, at what you said. You couldn't tell whether it was from annoyance or relief, but for the moment you didn't care, you continued to undress him. You managed to remove his shirt, which revealed a muscular chest which leaned up against your body. Then Seto moved his head slightly and you began to feel the heat from his face on your neck. You blushed heavily, "Could I be having a crush on Seto? He is very handsome and he feels so good against me. Wait what am I thinking he's my friend!" You thought to yourself. But you couldn't help enjoying the feeling of Seto leaning against you. Then you blushed even harder when you realised you had to remove his trousers.

Mokuba walked in carrying a basin of water, a towel and a cloth. He was dressed in a pair of chequered pyjamas. You turned and smiled at him, "Thanks Mokuba, put the basin on the table and bring the towel over here." You told him. Mokuba did as he was bided and handed you the towel, where you started to rub Seto's head gently with it in a bid to dry his hair. Once you did that, you placed one hand on the back of Seto's head and the other on his back and gently placed down on the bed, leaning forward with him. You then removed your hands and turned to Mokuba. "I'm leaving your brother in your capable hands Mokuba, just finish undressing him, cover him up and place a damp cloth on his forehead. We need to break this fever." You tell Mokuba as you began to get up. Suddenly you felt someone grab your wrist gently, "Where are you going?" Seto croaked to you, looking at you once again through half open eyes. "I'm going to get changed out of these wet clothes before I get as sick as you." You informing him, smiling and gently removing his hand from your wrist, and grabbing your bag. "The bathroom is through that door." Mokuba informed you pointing towards the other side of the room.

You made your way towards the door and entered into what you thought was the most beautiful bathroom you have ever seen. It had luxurious marble tiling, with a huge bath tub and walk-in shower. The colour scheme was white and a mint green. "Wow! Now that's what I call a bathroom!" You say to yourself admiringly. Then you shook your head to snap yourself out of your dreaming expression and began to change in your night clothes which consisted of a pair of baggy pyjama bottoms and a black sports like top, which showed your middle. Your bag was waterproof so none of your clothes inside became wet, and you don't mind what you wear for bed because normally people don't you in your night clothes. "Not really the most appropriate thing to wear!" You say to yourself. Then you untied your hair and dried the best you could with a towel, and returned to Seto and Mokuba.

Seto looked like he had fallen asleep, and Mokuba was sat next to him, slowly nodding off. "Come on sweetheart, let's get you to bed." You say to Mokuba, gently leading him off the bed. Mokuba slowly and sleepily led you to his room and climbed into bed. As you were tucking him in he asked you sleepily, "Heather, is Seto going to be OK?" "Of course, he's a fighter, something like this won't keep him down for too long. Now gets some sleep, I'll keep an eye on him for you." You say reassuringly to him as you kissed his forehead. "Thanks Heather." Mokuba whispered as he fell asleep. You smiled at him and left the room. Quickly returning to Seto's room. You shut the door quietly and walked over to the bed to a sleeping Seto. You sat down beside him and removed the damp cloth from his forehead and checked his temperature. He was still warm but he wasn't as bad as he was before. "You better feel better you big lug!" You whispered to Seto's sleeping form as you tenderly brush some of his hair out of his face. You continued to sit there and watch Seto sleeping peacefully for a few more moments, then you got up and walked over to the couch which Mokuba had placed a pillow and blanket there for you. You laid down and watched Seto until sleep claimed you.

~FF 2hours~ You awake suddenly hearing moans and shuffling. "No!.. No! Please!" You looked up over to the bed to find Seto twisting and turning in his sleep quite viciously. "Please! Don't!" He called out in his sleep. You rushed off the couch over to the bed, sitting by Seto, you were extremely worried about him. Seto was having a nightmare and it looked like his fever was making it worse because sweat was pouring from his face and he was breathing rapidly. "Seto! Seto! I need you to wake up for me! Please wake up!" You say to him urgently whilst you shook his shoulders in attempt to snap him out of it and wake him up. "Please! Please don't leave me!" Seto continued, turning his head from side to side. "Seto you're really scaring me! Please wake up!" You begged him, with tears forming in your eyes as you shook his shoulders harder. "Please! I don't want to be on my own!" Seto called out once again pleadingly.

You bit your lip, you were at a lost. Seto will not wake up. You hated seeing Seto like this and you couldn't stand it any longer. You leaned forward and pulled him up into a sitting position and hugged him tightly, allowing him to lean his body onto you once again and rest his head on your shoulder. He did fight against you to get free from your grasp but you held him tighter and rubbed the back of his neck gently. "Shhhh! It's alright. You're not on your own anymore! I'm right here! I'm not going anywhere! Shhhh!" You whispered reassuringly to him. When you said this Seto seemed to relax a little bit and hugged you back. However his breathing was still ragged and he was shaking from the nightmare. If you didn't do something soon, Seto would not get back to sleep properly and he could possibly get worse. "What can I do? Whatever he dreamt shook him up pretty badly!" You thought to yourself as you continued to gently reassure Seto and stroke his neck.

Then you thought back to when you did a lot of babysitting back in Britain, and one of the regular kids you sat for had a awful nightmare and couldn't get back to sleep because of it. You were in the same position as you were with Seto, what you did to calm down and relax the kid was to sing to them. "But I haven't sung in years!" You thought to yourself, however Seto continued to shake a little and was still breathing rapidly from the nightmare. "It's not like he is fully awake to hear me, and what else can I do? What have I got to lose?" You continued to think to yourself. You felt Seto hug you tighter, as if desperate not to let go of you, so you began to sing to him. It was one of your favourite songs by Charlotte Church, Even God. It was soft and easy and it seemed to create the desired effect you needed. To sooth Seto through his nightmare.

Throughout the time you were singing gently to Seto, you continued to gently caress his neck, to calm him down as well. Gradually, Seto's breathing slowed down and you felt his muscles relax, indicating that he was drifting off into a peaceful sleep. You once again place a hand on the back of his head and back and leaned forward to place him back on the bed. You removed your hands and began to lean back up, but you realised Seto still had his arms wrapped round you. You went to go and remove them but suddenly...

...Seto tightened his grip and pulled you down on top of him, holding you close to his chest. This made you blush a deep crimson. "Uh Seto? Let go of me!" You whispered to him going redder by the second. "emmm, hmm!" He murmured stubbornly in his sleep. (You know saying No murmuring.) You couldn't get of his grip, and part of you was overjoyed when you couldn't. You couldn't help enjoying his warmth from his body and that familiar tingling sensation which made you relax and feel safe in his arms. Seto sighed in contentment in his sleep and hugged you gently. He definitely had no intention of letting you go anytime soon, and there was absolutely no way you could break out of his grip. So you had no choice, you placed your head on his chest and listened to his heart beat and slowly drifted to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**True Friend, True Love (Seto Kaiba) #7**

Seto sighed in contentment in his sleep and hugged you gently. He definitely had no intention of letting you go anytime soon, and there was absolutely no way you could break out of his grip. So you had no choice, you placed your head on his chest and listened to his heart beat and slowly drifted off to sleep.

I really like this

(Seto's POV) You awaken with your eyes still closed; feeling a lot better than you did the night before. You have never been that ill since you were a child and your mother took care of you. You shouldn't really have pushed yourself, when you felt ill on Friday, but those meetings and paperwork weren't going to sort them out themselves. You shifted slightly which made you realise that there was a weight on top of you. It wasn't a heavy weight, but it definitely wasn't Mokuba because it was slightly heavier then he was. Also the weight felt so warm and soothing, all you wanted to do was to hold it even closer to you. You slowly opened your eyes and allowed them to come into focus and then you looked down towards the weight to find it Heather sleeping peacefully on top of you. You heart began to race, you eyes widen in surprise and your cheeks went red when you saw her there. "What on earth is she doing there??" Your mind was screaming at you, well part of your mind did. Another part was saying, "She looks so peaceful and safe. Wait, I've felt like this before!" Then without even realising it, you wrapped your arms tighter around her, this just felt so familiar, so natural. However you didn't know why. Then your mind drifted back to that nightmare, which led to a very strange dream.

~Nightmare~ You were once again surrounded in darkness, you felt so weak and tired from being ill you could barely stand. Then suddenly a scene of a younger you and Mokuba playing in the sandpit came into your sight, stood by them were your parents, the four of you looked so happy. Then the scene shifted and it showed you holding Mokuba who was crying into your arms. You instantly recognise this scene, it was the day your parents passed away, the day you felt part of you leave forever. You felt so alone, but you had to remain strong for Mokuba and you were just so grateful he hadn't left you too. That's why you would never let anyone separate the two of you. Then the scene disappeared and Mokuba was standing right beside you, smiling. Suddenly a dark figure grabbed Mokuba and started to drag him away. You tried to chase after them but two more figures grabbed hold of you and restrained you. "SETO!" Mokuba called out to you. With all your might you tried to fight them off. "No! ... No! Please!" You tried pleading to the figures, when you felt all your strength leave you. Then the figure holding Mokuba drew a knife and held it to his neck. "Please! Don't!" You called out in a panic and tried to start fighting again, but you were so weak from being ill you couldn't keep up the fight. So the dark figures released you, making you fall to your hands and knees. You barely had strength to lift your head up, when you found the figure holding Mokuba right in front of you. All you could do was watch in horror as the figure slit Mokuba's throat right in front of you and let the body drop to the floor. "You will always be on your own Seto!" A cold, hard voice came from the figure, and then it disappeared. You crawled over to Mokuba, shaking in disbelief and despair. He was gone, just like that, Mokuba left you. He had always been there for you. He was the only reason you could face the world. "Please! Please don't leave me!" You begged to Mokuba's body as you held him close to you.

The scene changed. You were dressed in Egyptian robes, holding a girl in a short, white Egyptian dress. The same feeling was there when you were holding Mokuba, this girl was your whole life. You couldn't go on in this world without her. The sense that you couldn't protect her or Mokuba was eaten away at your soul. You had lost another piece of yourself. "Please! I don't want to be on my own!" You pleaded out. ~End of Nightmare~

Suddenly you felt yourself being restrained again, you now half awake and instincts immediately told you to fight. But that nightmare really drained you, and being sick didn't help at all, and whoever had hold of you just held you tighter to them. The warmth from their body soothed you a little, and then you heard the most gentle and comforting voice you have ever heard in your life speak to you. "Shhhh! It's alright. You're not on your own anymore! I'm right here! I'm not going anywhere! Shhhh!" You hugged back desperate not to let go of this person, but that feeling of being alone and those images from that nightmare refused to budge from your mind. Then an angelic voice began to sing pleasantly to you, driving away the feeling of hopelessness and failure to protect the people you cared about and those awful images away, allowing you to relax. With the gentle caresses on the back of your neck, you began to drift into a peaceful sleep.

Before sleep came and claim you, you felt yourself being laid back and you felt the warmth of this person was beginning to leave you, you couldn't let this happen, so you tighten your grip and brought them down to you, allowing a warm, familiar, tingling sensation to flow through your body. This created a strong feeling of familiarity, to begin to build inside of you, then you heard someone ask you to let them go, but you sleepily refused, whilst the feeling began to grow stronger and stronger, then suddenly, it completely consumed you.

You found yourself standing by a cave in the middle of the desert. "Now what!" You say with annoyance, then you saw a boy dressed in an Egyptian smock come running out of the cave and looking eagerly around for something, or someone. You just stood there in shock, this boy was you, when you were 12 years old, but you have never been in a desert before, when you were 12. "Where are you?" The boy said in an impatient and concerned voice. Suddenly you felt the same, waiting for someone to show up, but at the same time hoping that they weren't hurt. "Hey kid! Where am I?" You called out to the boy, however he just ignored you and kept walking back and forth looking around constantly for someone. "Hey I'm talking to you!" You raise your voice, getting a little annoyed. Still the boy continued to ignore you. You walked up and tried to grab his arm but your hand just passed through him. "What on earth?!"

You looked up and saw the boy run towards a figure, it looked like a girl who seemed to be stumbling towards the boy. Then the feeling of panic and worry spread across you, and you ran after the boy towards the girl. The girl looked really familiar to you, she had long, wavy brown hair and blue eyes. As you and the boy reached her she seemed to smile at him, and you instantly recognised her. "Heather?!" You say shocked, as you watched the girl of 12 years old stagger towards the boy who looked like you at the age of 12 and hugged him tightly. "Kira! What did he do to you?" The boy asked with a lot of emotion in his voice as he inspected, who you assumed was Kira, face. There was a red mark across her face and it seemed to be swollen slightly. "I had to do something drastic so he could throw me out again, so he wouldn't get suspicious." She replied gently bringing the boy's hand away from her face, because as he came to touched it she winced with pain. "GRRR! If I get my hands on that Tyron, I will make him pay for what he has done to you over the years." The boy said growing angry and carefully guiding the girl towards the cave. You felt this anger grow inside of you as well when you saw the injury Kira had, but you didn't know why. "You know exactly what he can do from what you seen Tyron had done to me, and if I didn't have this pendant and power, I probably be dead, by now. Mind you, I probably would have died a long time ago if I haven't met you Seto!"

Your mouth dropped to the floor when you heard what this Kira girl called the boy. "I not some Priest from the past! No way!" Your thought angrily, but this subsided and you smiled in spite of yourself when you felt an overwhelming pride to being this girl's friend. "Everything is ready, so Tyron will never hurt you again after the plan is put into action tomorrow. Then we can be together forever." The boy said reassuringly as he helped the girl lay down on the ground and he laid down next to her, holding her in his arms. You felt that warm tingling feeling again going through your body. Also you could feel a deep caring for this girl, which you only felt for Mokuba. "Will your mother like me?" The girl questioned sleepily as she moved closer to the boy. You chuckled, at the same time as the boy and said at the same time, "My mother would love you." You shook your head in shock, did this mean that this boy was really you, because you could feel the same things as the boy apparently was feeling. Then the scene faded away and you found yourself in the position of holding Heather in your arms.

After you recovered from the initial shock of seeing her there, that feeling of deep caring seem to focus towards Heather. "Does this mean I'm falling for her? No! She would never go for me, besides she is the first person ever to actually made the effort and became my friend. Even after seeing how cold and harsh I can become. Why would I want to jeopardise that(?) Anyway, she probably has a boyfriend." You thought to yourself.

**"But you're her friend, you would know if she had a boyfriend or not." **A voice argued in your head.

_"And why wouldn't she, a wonderful person like her would have hundreds of guys hounding her everywhere. Anyway it's not like it's any of my business, she's just my friend." You _retorted to the voice.

**"You're pretty, sweet, caring friend, who right now you are dying to kiss." **The voice replied slyly.

You then frowned slightly, how this girl can be able to bring forward these feelings that you had locked away for so long ago, just by smiling at you, just by sleeping. **"She must care for you, she is obviously the one who held and comforted you when you had that nightmare, and the one you didn't want to let go of."** The voice continued inside your head.

_"Maybe because she is my friend and she was worried about me_!" You continued to argue. You then realised that you still haven't let go of Heather and you loved the feeling of holding her in your arms, making her feel safe.

**"Go on! Kiss her! See how she would react. See if she feels the same way." **The voice in your head urged you.

_"I can't! She is my friend, I do not want to wreck what we have!"_ You retaliated.

**"You just don't want to open up to anyone else. Well Newsflash Seto! you already have opened up to this girl by allowing her to be your friend." **The voice informed you.

_"She said she would be my friend whether I liked it or not. Anyway it has always been me and Mokuba, we have always faced the world alone and it will always will be the two of us!"_ You stated.

"**Really! You want to be alone? Then tell me this Seto Kaiba, why were you so scared of that nightmare then? Why were you so scared of being alone? And why do you keep defending the fact that she is you friend, when you just stated that you want it just to be you and Mokuba?"** The voice disputed back.

Then suddenly Heather shifted in her sleep, she was about to wake up, you blushed again. No matter how hard you tried, you couldn't bring yourself to let go of her. "Great! How are you going to talk yourself out of this one Seto?" You asked yourself.

(Your POV) Your eyes flickered open and came into focus. For a few moments you didn't know where you were, but you just felt warm and safe. You lifted your head slightly and realised you were laying on someone's chest. You blushed heavily, "I'm still on top of Seto! Please don't be awake yet!" You thought to yourself in a panic. You have never been this close to a guy before, so you wouldn't know what to say if he was awake. "Er...Heather...I..." You heard a deep voice begin to say. You eyes widen and you went the deepest red possible. "Oh no! He's awake! What do I do?

You heard ringing. It was your mobile, "Saved by the bell!" Both you and Seto thought at the same time. You raised yourself from Seto's chest, trying to get to the phone quickly because you had a hunch of who it was and they probably won't be happy if you didn't answer. For a brief moment you felt Seto's arms stiffen a little as they moved themselves from around you, as if they were reluctant to let go of you. As you got off the bed and walked over to the couch to where your phone was your body was screaming to be held in those strong arms once again, but you pushed this feeling aside and answered your mobile. "Hello?" "Heather! Where are you? Are you OK? What was the emergency?" You heard a deep, panicked voice shoot questions at you from the other line. "Dad..." "Are you in trouble?" "...Dad!" "Do you need my help?" "DAD! BREATHE!" Then there was silence on the other end of the line other then heavy breathing. "I'm fine Seto became sick and Mokuba called to ask for my help to take care of him. Everything's alright now." You say in a calm voice. "Heather, I was worried sick! When I got home and read your note I thought..." "I know." You interrupted your dad in a sad tone, knowing exactly what he meant. "So everything is OK now. Did you say you're at Mokuba's house?" You dad asked coyly "Yes?" You replied cautiously. "And you are taking care of Seto because he is ill?" "DON'T go there!" You say firmly, lightly blushing at what your dad meant. "Alright sweetheart, alright. If this Seto gives you any trouble, kick his butt. Then call me and I'll kick his butt!" You dad said jokingly. You laughed and turned round facing the bed. There you found Mokuba had entered the room and was giving Seto a hug. "You know Mokuba wouldn't like that!" You tell your dad over the phone smirking. (Your dad has also grown quite close to Mokuba, along with you and David.) Immediately, both Kaiba brothers let go of one another and turned look at you curiously. "Alright I won't kick his brother's butt too hard then. If you need a lift give me a call." Your dad said quickly. "Thanks dad, I probably won't need to but thanks. Bye." "Bye Hun."

You put down your mobile and immediately Mokuba questioned you, "What wouldn't I like?" You smirked and tried unsuccessfully to stifle a chuckle, then you walked over and placed your hand on Seto's forehead to check his temperature as you sat down on the bed. "Oh just my dad kicking your big brother's butt." You say casually to him. "And why would he want to assault me when I haven't even met him?" Seto asked in a half annoyed and half amused tone. "Don't worry about it, he will only kick your butt if you play up with me whilst I look after you. He is just being the overprotective dad that's all. Don't give it a second thought. You're still warm, so you need to take it easy today. Which means NO Kaiba Corp work!" You informed Seto as you removed your hand from his forehead.

Seto gave you a mutinous look, "Whose going to stop me?!" He said in a firm and dangerous tone. "Well if your company is more important then your health, mine or Mokuba's then go right ahead!" You say looking directly in his eyes. Both Seto and Mokuba gave you a funny look as to say 'what do you mean?' "Myself and Mokuba have been worried sick all last night about you, which means that we haven't had a lot of sleep! I don't know about Mokuba but I become severely ill if I don't sleep very well, and if you continue to work before your body has fully recovered from that fever then you will just get sick again and miss doing more Kaiba Corp work. I don't think you want that do you?" You explained. Seto gave a sigh as if he was deciding what to do. "It's just one day Seto! Spend it with your brother, you will easily catch up tomorrow when you are feeling 100%." You took a deep breath and then said, "If you have problems catching up with the work, then I'll help. The ball is in your court Seto, you decide. Now will you two excuse me, I would like a shower." And after saying this you got up, grabbed your bag and walked into the bathroom.

You used the luxurious, walk-in shower, which relaxed your body and refreshed you instantly. You got changed into a pair of black jeans and a long sleeved, green turtleneck, also putting your trainers on. You were busy finishing drying and brushing your hair when you eyes drifted towards the door that led to Seto's room. You wondered if Seto was going to go to work, and you prayed that he wouldn't push himself too hard to make himself as sick as he was last night. Then you blushed a deep red when you thought about what happened last night and this morning.

"If dad didn't ring this morning, I don't know what I would done to get out of that position. Not that I'm complaining... Oh God! I can't be falling for Seto can I? Nooo! He wouldn't look at me twice like that. Not in a million years. Besides he has tons of girls to choose from to be his girlfriend!" You thought to yourself.

**"Yeah but they are all crazy fangirls who are after Seto's money. You're not! You would like him if he was broke." **A voice retaliated.

_"Yeah well he probably got a girlfriend!"_ You answered sadly.

**"Where??!! You know for a fact he hasn't got a girlfriend! So why can't it be you?"** The voice asked hysterically.

_"Because guys don't see me as girlfriend material, they just see me as a friend nothing more! Besides I'm not falling for him so it doesn't matter!"_ You continued to argue.

**"Come on! You are so falling for him! Why wouldn't you he's handsome, intelligent and you feel so safe when you are around him. Especially when he held you in his arms! And another thing, he felt hesitant to let you go when you moved out of his arms. Why was that I wonder(?)!"** The voice continued to try and convince you.

_"He is everything a good friend should be! I'm not going to jeopardise a wonderful friendship on a silly crush! And probably he just felt comfortable until I moved!"_

**"Yeah right Heather Owens! Stop trying to kid yourself! Why were you so scared when Seto wouldn't wake from that nightmare? Why were you fighting the urge to kiss him when you were trying to calm him down? And why did you relish the fact that you couldn't get out of his arms when he held you close to him? Hm? Answer me that!" **

"Heather? Are you alright in there?" You heard Mokuba call through the door, snapping you out of your thoughts. "Huh? Er... Yeah, I'm fine!" You called back, twisting your hair and clipping it back. The you picked up you bag and exited the bathroom. You just found Mokuba in Seto's room already dressed. "You took too long in the bathroom so Seto went to use one of the others." Mokuba informed you when he saw your face saying, 'Where's Seto?' "Let's go get some breakfast." You say to Mokuba as you walked out of Seto's room. You followed Mokuba to go towards the kitchen downstairs. As you made your way to the kitchen, you saw a door open and found Seto at a desk on a computer. "Stubborn fool!" You muttered under your breath as you frowned at this scene and continued to follow Mokuba to the kitchen. "Mokuba?" "Yes Heather?" Mokuba asked as he turned to face you when you entered the kitchen. "This is a big house, and it is so clean. I don't want to be rude, I would assume you have help in the house(?)" Mokuba smiled, "All the staff have Sundays off. I normally get whatever is in the fridge for my meals for today." "Well what do you want to eat?" You asked smiling. "A full English breakfast!" Mokuba answered brightly. You pulled a face, "Uhg! All that greasy food in the morning!"

"You're not one of these girls who are on a constant diet are you Heather?" Seto asked as he entered the kitchen. Dressed in a blue button up shirt and black trousers, barefoot. "No! I just don't understand how people can eat all that stuff first thing in the morning. But if that what you want Mokuba..." You state. "Come to think of it, I change my mind I'll just have some eggs and toast." Mokuba said quickly. "And you?" Looking at Seto. "Considering I'm not feeling so great I'll just have some toast." "You feel even better if didn't do any Kaiba Corp work today!" You say to him slightly snappy, as you turned round and went to find the stuff for breakfast. "I'm not! I went to go to cancel a meeting I had today. I'm following your suggestion of taking it easy." Seto told you in a matter-of-fact tone. "You're listening to me?" You say in a surprised tone, looking at Seto. "Yes!" Mokuba was giggling at the both of you, "He's only doing it because I threatened not to talk to him ever again if he got sick again because he didn't follow your suggestion." Mokuba informed you between giggles. "Really? Looks like your little brother got you on a short leash Seto." You say with a smirk on your face as you turned round and began to cook the eggs and toast. "Only when I'm ill, and that doesn't happen that often!" Seto informed you, sounding a little embarrassed.

As each of you finished off your breakfast, Mokuba was trying to give you one of his eggs. "Come on Heather! You can't just have toast!" Mokuba argued. "Well I can't have eggs, unless you want it all over your floor." You replied calmly. "Why would it be on the floor!" "Because for some reason I cannot keep eggs down so I throw it back up. So you could say I'm allergic." "So you can't have cakes that have eggs in it?" Mokuba questioned. "Yes I can, it just I can't keep down eggs." You replied. Finally each of you finished your breakfast and you began to clean up. "Right! As soon as I have done this I'll get out of your hair so the two of you can spend the day together without me interfering." You tell them as you began to clean the plates. "We want you stay Heather! Please!" Mokuba said quickly, your heart leapt when he said this. "We?" You say turning to look at both of the Kaiba brothers. "It's your choice Heather, but aren't friends suppose to hang out?" Seto said coyly to you. "Yeah, but don't you guys want to hang out on your own." You said questioningly. "Heather, Seto doesn't listen to me all the time so I need help. So please say yes!" Mokuba said to. "Well... sure, if you want me to stay then I'll stay." You answered brightly. "Yah!" Mokuba yelled jumping from his seat and hugging you tightly. You laughed at what he did and looked up at Seto. To your disbelief you saw that shadow of a genuine smile on his face, as if he was happy you decided to stay. "Alright Mokuba, when you're ready to pry yourself from my waist, why don't you entertain your brother while I finish of these plates off OK." "OK, come on Seto." Mokuba said brightly as he removed himself from his waist and grabbed Seto's hand and began to drag him out the kitchen. "Thanks Heather!" Seto managed to say before being pulled out of the kitchen. "Remember Mokuba! Be gentle with him!" You called out after them. You were about to dry off the last of the glasses when suddenly...

...that strong feeling you felt back at the museum began to grow inside you again. "NO!" You thought in a panic. You were terrified because of that man, Tyron tried to hurt you the last time you felt like this. So you fought back to push this feeling away. Gradually the feeling got stronger and stronger, to the point it was about to consume you again. It took everything you had to fight it off and eventually the feeling passed. You took a few deep breaths to regained your composure. Then you picked up the last glass and began to dry it. Then suddenly a sharp pain shot in your wrist... "SMASH!"


	8. Chapter 8

**True Friend, True Love (Seto Kaiba) #8**

"YOU CAN'T GET AWAY FROM ME THAT EASILY, YOU LITTLE WRETCH!!!"

"SETO! HELP ME!"

"KIRA!! LEAVE HER ALONE YOU BULLY!!!"

These were the voices that were screaming in our head, when that sharp pain shot through your wrist, which almost distracted you from keeping back that strong feeling that was about to consume you once again. "ARGH!" You cried out, as you held your head, using every ounce of your strength to fight back. Whatever was happening to you was seriously drained your energy and you were slowly about to give in, as you began to find it hard to breath. "No! Leave me alone!" You groaned weakly whilst continuing to hold your head, slowly drifting into darkness.

"HEATHER!!!" You faintly hear someone yell, then you heard the pounding of running feet. Slowly but surely you began to regain control once again, driving the voices and that feeling away, leaving you breathing heavily. You could still hear running coming your direction and you instantly knelt down and began to pick up the shards of glass from the floor. "Heather are you OK?" Mokuba asked in a panic, as he skidded to the door, closely followed by Seto. "Yeah... I'm fine." You tell them as you glanced over to them and gave them a small smile and looked back down to the floor, trying to regain your breath as you picked up the glass. Whatever happened to you seemed to really take it out of you. "What happened?" Seto asked as he and Mokuba began to come into the kitchen. "Get out of the kitchen NOW!" You say sharply, which they instantly stop. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap, but there is glass everywhere, and neither of you have anything on your feet. So I suggest you stay out, unless you want glass digging in your feet. Trust me, it not a pleasant experience." You inform them.

As soon as you told them this, Mokuba instantly disappeared whilst Seto remained near the doorway. "Are you going to tell me what happened?" Seto asked you again. "It was silly of me really, the glass just slipped out of my hand." You tell him, refusing to look up, because you were not really that good at lying, and you didn't want to tell him what really happened because he probably think you were going crazy. "Then why did you call for help?" When Seto asked this you instantly looked up at him and gave him an confused look. "I didn't!" You state to him. "Heather, I heard you call my name saying to help you." Seto insisted. Then you realised that one of the screaming voices, did call out for him to help. "But how could he hear, it was all happening in my head." You thought to yourself. "Seto, I may have screamed when I dropped the glass, but I swear to you, I didn't call for help." As you were talking to him you leaned your hand forward, which unfortunately came in contact with a rather sharp piece of glass. "OW! SHHHH...OOT!" You say out loud, almost cursing.

You regained control when you saw Mokuba returning, (Of course you can't curse in front of him) he had put on his trainers and came to help you pick up the glass. Instantly he came to your side. "That looks nasty Heather. Go see Seto about it." Mokuba tells you, as he took your hand and looked at the cut. "But..." You began to say. "I'll finish this, go and see Seto, before that cut comes infected!" Mokuba told you in a bossy tone. "Yes Sir!" You say playfully to him, as you got up and walked to the kitchen doorway where Seto was waiting. "When did your little brother become so bossy(?)" You asked playfully to Seto, as you stepped out of the kitchen. Seto chuckled slightly, "Let's have a look at this hand then!" He said to you, taking the hand that had the cut. That familiar warm feeling went through your hand to your wrist, where it seemed to sooth the dull ache which was left from the sharp pain you felt a few moments ago. "Why on earth does this feeling always come up whenever I'm near Seto?" You thought to yourself, as you watched Seto examine your hand.

Man Mokie can really bossy!

"The cut is not too deep, so it should heal quite quickly, I'll just put some cream on it to kill any infection, and bandage it." Seto informed you as he reached for the nearby first aid kit. "No big deal, I've had worse. Guess your not all paperwork and business suits, are you?" You tell him in an amused tone. "Is that how you see me?" Seto asked, not looking up from your hand, but you felt his fingers tense slightly as they held your hand steady as he applied the cream onto the cut. Also you couldn't place the tone he used when he asked you this. "Hmm...most of the time, that the image you always put across anyway." You tell him in the same amused tone. When you told him this, his fingers seem to relax a bit and then he looked up from what he was doing and looked into your eyes. "And for the rest of the time?" He asked curiously. "Um! Let's just say the jury still out on that one." You tell him with a smirk, which led to Seto chuckling slightly and shake his head and returned to what he was doing. You bit your lip as the cream began to make the cut on your hand sting a little.

(Mokuba's POV) You finished clearing the glass away from the floor and threw it in the bin. When you turned round, you saw Seto still tending to Heather's hand. However there was something you have never seen before in Seto. There was something in his eyes that seem to sparkle slightly as he tended to Heather's hand. This made you smile to yourself, but your expression changed to shock when your big brother looked up at Heather to ask her something. To your disbelief you saw a sort of spark between the two of them, and you also noticed that Seto had shed some of that cold exterior he normally had. Mind you that never really bothered Heather in the slightest, but this was very rare for Seto to be like this. Quickly the expression of shock melted from your face and you began to smile broadly, as the feeling that your family was for the moment, finally felt complete, began to wash over you. However you became crestfallen when Seto looked away and continued to tend to Heather's hand. "It looks like they don't even realise that they like each other!" You thought to yourself as you watched Seto finish bandaging Heather hand.

(Your POV) Seto finally finished tending to your hand and let go as you inspected what he had done. "Not bad... Not good, but... not bad." You say teasingly. "And you could do better(?)" He asked with an slightly annoyed tone. "Yes" You continued to tease as you walked by him, gently nudging him out the way. "Hey!" Seto said in indignation. "Well what are we going to do today, boys?" You asked completely ignoring Seto's indignation. "We can chill out and play on my play station!" Mokuba spoke up. "Sounds good to me!" You say turning to face Mokuba and Seto. "What do you think Seto?" "Do I have a choice?" He asked. "No!" Both you and Mokuba say at the same time, then each of you took one of his arms and lead him towards the living room. You didn't know where this was so sort of they were leading you.

(FF To end of day) (You have spent the whole day talking to the Kaiba brothers and playing on Mokuba's play station. Basically just chillin' out. Every once in a while Seto got restless and did try and sneak away to do Kaiba Corp work, but both you and Mokuba stopped him. Right now you are leaving.)

"Well goodnight boys, I'll see you tomorrow Seto and I'll see you when I see you Mokuba." You tell them cheerfully as you made your way to the front door. "Heather! You're not walking home are you?" Mokuba asked as he followed you to the door. "Yeah, I could do with the exercise, I haven't managed to get any training in today." You tell Mokuba, as you placed a hand on his head, trying to flatten down some of his ruffled hair. "I won't have that!" Seto, injected suddenly. You turned and looked at him curiously. "Seto, there is no need to fuss! I can take care of myself you know." "I'll give you a ride home." Seto continued to say. "Seto you need to rest, I'll be fine. Stop fussing." You tried to persuade Seto. "Heather you wouldn't have this problem if you didn't decide to come and help me and Mokuba last night. Instead you did so therefore I will help you out of this predicament." Seto told you over his shoulder as he walked away. "But I..." You began to call out but Seto was now out of earshot, "...didn't mind helping you." You lowered your voice. "Face it Heather, youre not going to win this one." Mokuba said grinning broadly at you. "I guess not. What are you grinning at?" You asked suspiciously as you saw his broad smile. "Nothing!" Mokuba said rather quickly, and he still continued to grin. You eyed him up suspiciously, "What is going on in that head of yours, I wonder?" You asked in a suspicious tone. "It's nothing Heather! Honest!" Mokuba insisted, as a black jeep pulled up in front of the two of you. You raised your eyebrows, "I told you, I'll walk, so stop fussing!" You tell Seto as he got out of the jeep and walked up to you. "And I told you that you are not walking home and that is final!" Seto told you stubbornly as he guided you to the passenger side. You sighed in defeat, "Fine, but you are going to take it easy when you get back!" "Consider it done." Seto said, as he shut the car door when you got in. You put your seatbelt on and waved by to Mokuba as Seto pulled out.

The drive to your house was silent. Basically you watched the darken scenery go by, as your eyes began to droop. "You still with me over there?" Seto asked when he glanced over at you, when he stopped at a red light. "Hmmm!" You murmured lightly as you slowly opened your eyes slightly. "Mokuba has certainly worn you out." Seto said to you, smirking slightly to himself. "It wasn't just Mokuba, Mr I-will-sneak-away-from- Heather-and-Mokuba-so-I-can-do-Kaiba-Corp-work!" You tell him, as you shifted in your seat, so you could wake up a bit. "Also I didn't sleep very well last night because of you!" You absentmindedly say. Instantly, Seto's cheeks heated up, as did yours when you realise what you just said. "I didn't mean it like that! Erm(?)" You quickly say, becoming flustered. "About that..." Seto trailed off as he pulled up to the front of your house. Both of you sat there in an awkward silence for a few moments, "Erm... Shall we just put it down to an experience?" You say, looking down at your hands, "Er. Yeah, sure Heather?" You looked up from your hands and looked at Seto. "Yeah?" He wasn't looking at you, he looked straight ahead, like he was trying to find the right words to say, "Thanks" He finally said looking at you. "You smiled, "Don't mention it." You say softly, then started to get out of the car, when you felt Seto grab your arm gently. You turned to face him, to find his face quite close to yours, "I mean it!" He said softly to you. "I know you do." You replied gently back, hoping, praying that his face would come closer, so you could feel whether his lips were a soft as they looked, to show that he to felt the same way.

Yes this is what I am waiting for!!!

Unfortunately, it never came, the moment vanished as quickly as it came. Your heart sank slightly, but you remained to show a happy front. "Well... Goodnight Seto, thank you for the lift and I expect you to be the picture of health tomorrow. Clear?" You say, brightly, trying to mask the disappointment you felt. Seto brought his face slightly away, there was an emotion in his eyes, you couldn't place, but it soon disappeared, and his emotional barrier came up, not to the point when he became cold and distant, but it was enough to hide what he was feeling. "Crystal!" He answered, with the corners of his mouth curling up slightly. "Goodnight Heather." You smiled slightly and got out of the Jeep, giving Seto a small wave goodbye and walked to your front door and entered the house.

As you closed the door, you leaned your back against it and banged your head slightly against it. "He'll never like me like that! I guess I'm destined to be unloved." You thought sadly to yourself. Then you frowned, "Get a hold of yourself Heather Owens, you never really had a boyfriend before, so why do you want one now(?)!" "Because you want to feel loved!" That voice in your head spoke up. "Hi Sweetheart, how was your day?" Your dad called from the kitchen. You took a deep breath and sighed out, "It's been...interesting!" "Oh? How so?" Your dad asked walking out of the kitchen to see you. You faked a yawn, which turned to be a real one, "I'm beat dad, I'm going to bed." You say walking up the stairs. "Is everything all right Heather? Did anything happen?" "Unfortunately No!" You thought to yourself, "Yeah, everything is fine, you'll be surprise how tired you can get from playing video games with a twelve year old. Night!" And with saying that your shuffled sleepily to your room, unpacked your bag, threw your dirty clothes into the washing basket and don on your sleeping garments and crashed out on the bed. Instantly falling asleep.

You were being dragged along by a brown haired boy, running for your life, down a long, dark corridor. Both of you were about the age of twelve years old, and you could feel the real urgency of getting out of this awful place. "Which way now Kira?" The boy urgently, when both of you came to the end of the corridor which divided into two passageways. You heard a noise coming from behind and you looked by fearfully. "Kira?!" The boy pressed making you look into his deep blue eyes. You felt so scared but you didn't have the time to be, you looked at both the passages and grabbed the boy's hand, "This way Seto!" You say to him, pulling him to the left passage way and continued to run. Both of you were rewarded with a big heavy door which led to outside. It took both of you to lift the heavy beam, that locked door and pushed the door open and dashed into the night, running towards the oasis.

Seto still had hold of your hand and took you to a small, hidden shelter near the oasis. "Wait here Kira, I'll go and get the horse." He instructed you, then he turned to leave but you couldn't bring yourself to let go of his hand. He turned to you again and saw that you had tears in your eyes. "I'm so scared Seto!" You tell him, tears trickling down your face. Seto pulled you close to him and hugged you tightly. "We are almost there Kira! We are going to leave this nightmare behind forever!" He whispered to you reassuringly. Then he let go of you and gently wiped the tears from your eyes with his thumb and smiled at you. "I'll be right back. I promise!" He tells you softly and firmly. You smiled back at him and nodded. Then he turned to leave, leaving you alone in the shelter. Even though you were terrified, you couldn't help but feel hopeful and happy, "I'm finally going to get away from him! I'm going to be free!" You thought to yourself. Then you heard heavy thudding outside the shelter. You screamed...

...when a hand shot out and grabbed your wrist, pulling you out of the shelter. Sharp pain was throbbing in your wrist, and your heart stopped when your eyes met cold, emotionless, brown eyes. "YOU CAN'T GET AWAY FROM ME THAT EASILY. YOU LITTLE WRETCH!!!" The man you feared all your life bellowed at you. You screamed and tried to pull away from him, but he held you tighter, making the pain in your wrist even more painful. Then he threw you to the ground and got on top of you, pinning your wrists above your head. "I WILL get what I want!" Tyron muttered dangerously to you. You knew what he was talking about and you panicked, he has been hinting at this for months. "NO!! NO!! PLEASE! NO!" You cried out between sobs, then you felt his hand beginning to lift your smock up. "NO!!! SETO! HELP ME!!" You cried out at the top of your lungs. "Let's see if you can get this right!" Tyron hissed. "KIRA!! LEAVE HER ALONE YOU BULLY!!" Tyron looked up from you and met the butt of a staff, knocking him from the top of you.

Seto ran in front of you protectively, ready to fight Tyron. Tyron pulled himself from the ground chuckling, looking Seto up and down. "So you think you can play with the big boys, do you kid?" Tyron said in a taunting voice towards Seto. Seto just took a fighting stance and growled. Tyron continued to chuckle tauntingly, then he shot his hand up and the staff was pulled out Seto's grasp by an invisible force and into Tyron's waiting hand. Then in one quick movement, Tyron struck Seto, knocking him backwards. "SETO!" You screamed and ran up to him. Tyron then made a move towards you, but Seto instantly got up and stood in front of you protectively, his face was swollen and he stumbled a bit but he stood strong. "Ha! This is the little runt you keep to is it(?) You filthy little dung beetle!" Tyron said sinisterly to you. You didn't answer, you were so terrified of this man. You placed your hands on Seto's shoulders as Seto backed up with you in attempt to find the right moment to run. Tyron then smirked and in his eyes was a look of delight which you were all too familiar with. It was the look he always gave when he was about to torture you. He raised his hand again, with his palm facing up and a rock wall shot up from behind the two of you, stopping your escape. Then he turned his palm towards the two of you and a ball of energy began to form. "If you two want to be together so badly!" Tyron said tauntingly, then he face became hideous when he smiled sinisterly, "Then you can die together!" Then he fired the ball of energy towards the two of you. Seto turned round and hugged you tightly, burying your face into his chest. Bracing both of you for impact...

...BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! You shot up out of bed, trembling from the intensity of that nightmare that you've been having for the past three nights. (Today is Thursday). This nightmare always seems to drain you, and each time that strong feeling tried to fight through to consume you. You began to find it harder to fight it back, and you feel that very soon, you won't be able to hold it back any longer. You did your normal morning routine for school, but you decided not to go jogging that morning because you felt exhausted. You went downstairs and grabbed a couple of bananas for breakfast because you felt your stomach couldn't take anything else. "Morning Honey, What no toast?" Your dad said to you, as he walked downstairs. "I didn't feel like making any toast this morning." You say in a tired voice. "Are you feeling alright Heather? You look a little pale!" Your dad asked whilst placing a hand on your forehead. "Yeah, I'm fine, just tired thats all. Gotta go see you later." You say brightly as you could, kissing him on the cheek, grabbing your bag and went out of the door. "Phew, that was a close one!" You thought to yourself tiredly, knowing full well you dad will become a royal fusspot when you become ill.

You were looking at the ground as you walked to school, deep in thought over that nightmare. "Why did it feel so real? Why is Seto in it? Why is this happening to me?" Some of the many questions that was buzzing in your mind. You didn't realise where you were going until you found yourself in front of your locker. "Hey Heather!" A voice called out, snapping you out of your thoughts, you turned your head to find out the origin of the voice. There you saw Yugi running up to you, panting heavily and holding his sides. "Man! *pant* Nothing *pant* stops you *pant* when you've got *pant* somewhere *pant* to go! *pant*" You gave him a confused look. "Huh?" Yugi placed his hand against the lockers in an attempt to catch his breath, "Didn't you *pant* hear me *pant* call you?" "No, sorry, I must have been miles away." You say tiredly, taking your stuff out of your locker. "You OK? You look a little pale." Yugi asked with concern. "I fine, just a little sleep deprived thats all!" You say off-handed. "Alright." Yugi said in a unconvinced tone. "Heather I've been meaning to ask about what happened on Saturday, at the museum." You froze when he said this, "What exactly do you want to ask?" You ask him cautiously, looking at him. "Well, Yami, Ishizu, Marik and I sensed a great power in the museum and it seemed to originate from you, especially when you went into that trance and talked about how the sorcerer would never betray Yami and when you collapsed. I want to know if there is more to it? Maybe it has something to connect to Yami's past." You looked into Yugi's eyes and you could see that Yami was wanting to know your answer as well. "Something...did happen..." You trailed off looking at the ground. "But there is nothing to do with Yami just yet." Then there was a flash of light and Yami took over. "But there is something!" Yami's deep voice asked with concern. You nodded to him, "I don't think I'm up to talking about it just yet though." You say in a tired tone. "Are you sure you're alright?" Yami asked, "I'm fine." You say giving him a small smile, then the bell rang and Yugi returned. "Shall we talk after school?" Yugi asked as the two of you walked towards homeroom. "Sure."

(FF Lunchtime) Throughout the morning, you became quieter than usual, you mind kept wandering, replaying that nightmare over and over again in your head. When lunchtime came around, you felt exhausted and you didn't feel hungry. You decided to go and sit in your next class until lunchtime is over, because you didn't feel very sociable either, because Yugi kept looking over expectantly in the classes you had with him. You sat down at your desk and rested your head in your hands. Gradually the strong feeling began to grow inside you again, you felt too weak to fight off any longer so you allowed it to grow until it came to the point of consuming you again. "Heather?!" You hear a voice speak, snapping you out of your trance. You looked up to see Seto standing at the entrance of the classroom. "Hi Seto." You say tiredly, trying to smile. (You feel even more drained because of that feeling.) "You look exhausted, you OK?" He asked walking up to you. "Is it that obvious?" You asked, resting your head on your arms, leaning on the desk. "A little. Where's that dog Wheeler and the rest of the geek squad?" You sighed, you were in no mood for Seto's insults about your friends. "Seto, I know you guys are never going to get along, and I don't expect you to, but I would prefer it that you don't insult my friends to me while they are not around. I am in no mood for it!" You tell him, slightly muffled because you placed your forehead on your arms. You felt a hand on your shoulder, you turned you head to him and found Seto kneeling beside you. "You need to go home and go to bed." You hear Seto say softly to you, with concern evident in his eyes. "Like that'll help!" You say emotionally, turning your head to hide the tears that formed in your eyes, as the last images of the nightmare filled your head. "What do you mean?"

Seto's worried!

"Leave Heather alone Kaiba!" You hear an angry voice break the silence. "I've done nothing Wheeler!" Seto growled back. "Yeah! Then why is she crying?!" You snapped your head up from the desk, however you did this a little too quickly and it made you feel light-headed, so you placed your head in your hand, "I'm not crying Joey!" You snapped. "Oh." He said quietly, "Well why are you here talking to Kaiba?" He then asked. "That is none of you of your business mutt!" Seto injected sharply. "Heather is my friend, so it is my business rich boy." "Joey! Chill out man!" You hear Tristan voice say, then the rest of the gang entered the room. This made you really annoyed, all you wanted was some solitary time to yourself and this was the complete opposite. Wanting to be alone for five minutes you became oblivious to the 'discussion' between the gang and Seto. You slowly stood up, using your desk to steady yourself, and began to walk out of the classroom. "Heather where are you going?" Tea asked, gently grabbing your arm. "I'm going to get a drink of water, I'll be back." You tell her as you discreetly leaned against the door, to hide the fact that you were struggling to stand. Then you turned and left the classroom. Making your way to the nearest girl's bathroom, which was by the lockers. You slowly made your way, steadying yourself against the lockers and breathing heavily. You vision started to become blurry, and you felt extremely light-headed. "What's wrong with me?" You say softly. Then suddenly...

...from out of nowhere the strong feeling built up quickly inside you, and completely consumed you into darkness. You faintly heard your name being called out and then found yourself as a spectator of your nightmare. Watching the Tyron's energy ball being released towards two small figures against a rock wall. "NO!" You screamed.


	9. Chapter 9

**True Friend, True Love (Seto Kaiba) #25 **

You didn't want to see these images again. It was heartbreaking to watch two young lives about to be taken, but you couldn't help but watch. Suddenly, before the energy ball was about to hit the two figures, a flash of light which looked similar to a mirror came in contact with the ball and reflected it right back to Tyron. "Mirror Force??!!" You say in surprise as you watched the energy knock Tyron flying backwards, at the same time you felt a strong energy inside you. You turned to look at Kira and Seto and found that the pendant around Kira's neck was glowing and she was breathing heavily, staring at Tyron's body in shock, along with Seto. "K-Kira, w-what did you do?" Seto stuttered, looking at the girl he held close in his arms. "I-I-I don't know!" You hear Kira responded softly. "Is h-he d-dead?" Kira stuttered, holding on to Seto tighter. "I'll go see." Seto whispered softly, releasing himself from Kira's tight grasp and walked over to Tyron's body. You wanted to see if he was dead too, so you move tentatively forward to the body, without even realising that you were moving at the same time as Kira. "He's not dead! Just knocked out!" Seto said, in a slightly disappointed tone. "We should finish him off!" "No!" You and Kira said at the same time. "Kira he tried to kill you, he tried to...to..." Seto trailed off looking at the ground. Kira walked up to Seto and touch his arm. "I will not take another person's life, no matter how much wrong they have done to me. Unless I have no choice." She states to Seto. You knew exactly how she felt, no matter how much you hated the people who bullied you in the past, you would not wish anyone of them dead. Human life is just too precious. Tyron began to groan. "Let's go before he wakes up!" Seto said, pulling Kira away. Suddenly...

...the scene shifted. You found yourself standing in a village. The sun was beginning to rise and you heard horses hooves thudding in the sand. You turned to see a horse riding into the village and you saw Seto and Kira sitting on top of the horse. The horse then slowed down and Seto jumped off. "Come on Kira, I'll catch you." Seto said holding his arms up. You felt the feeling of uneasiness, which you believed it what was Kira feeling about jumping down from the horse. "Alright!" Kira said nervously, "Here I come." Then she jumped down, "Offf!" Seto was knocked flat on his back and Kira on top of him. "Sorry!" Kira said in a concerned and apologetic voice, Seto just began to laugh and Kira laughed along with him. You just smiled at this scene, this was so cute, and you felt that familiar warm feeling go through your body, making you relax. Kira stood up and helped Seto up from the ground, then she took in her surroundings, a nervous expression crossed her face and you felt it to. The feeling of not belonging, even if you were with someone you knew. "Come on Kira! My home is this way!" Seto said excitedly, grabbing Kira's hand and pulling towards a particular, small hut.

"Wait here Kira, and I will introduce you to my mum." Seto told Kira brightly. Kira gave him a nervous smile and tried an attempt to dust some of the dirt off her smock discreetly. Seto smiled understandingly and hugged her. "Mum will love you I promise." He said, pulling back from the embrace. Kira nodded, "I'm ready." Smiling the familiar 'famous' smile you had. Then Seto went through the door, leaving you and Kira waiting tentatively outside, listening to what was going on inside. "SETO! Where in Pharaoh's name have you been?! I have been worried out of my mind!!" A shrill voice screamed. "Mum..." Seto tried to say but was instantly interrupted. "What happened to your face??? If it was those boys again I'll..." "MUM!..." Seto tried earnestly to speak. "Go get yourself cleaned up. Rubin is here, I don't want him to see my son as a complete shambles!" "It is alright Madame, I myself was an adventurous boy and I didn't come home half as clean as young Seto here." A calming deep voice interrupted. Your eyes widened, you felt a strong presence and power within the hut which was similar to Tyron's, but for some reason this power felt reassuring. You looked at Kira, and you could tell it was exactly what she was feeling too. "It's a pleasure to meet you again sir." Seto voice spoke respectfully. "The pleasure is all mine. I do believe you are wanting to introduce someone to us. Am I right young Seto?"

Kira's nerves were now completely evident on her face, and she backed away slowly from the door. Seto suddenly came out the door and smiled at Kira, "Come on!" He said, holding his hand out. She hesitantly took his hand and squeezed it tightly, as Seto guided her into the hut and you quickly followed them. "Mum, Master Rubin, I want you to meet my best friend Kira. Kira, this is my mum and Master Rubin is a friend of the family." Kira smiled nervously and bowed her head deeply. "It's an honour to meet you." She said softly, still holding Seto's hand tightly. You looked at the two figures that were introduced. Seto's mother had brown hair and blue eyes, which obviously Seto inherited. Then your eyes drifted to Rubin, he was dressed in rich Egyptian clothing, wearing a long green travelling cloak and wearing a pale brown tunic. He had black hair and a black beard and moustache. What caught your attention was his piercing violet eyes, they held warmth, kindness but yet commanded obedience and honesty. There was a familiar air about this man, you felt you could completely trust. A luxury which you have lost a long time ago.

"My dear child, you really do exist, I thought you were one of Seto's imaginary friends." Seto's mother exclaimed, "MUM!" Seto said embarrassingly. Then she noticed the shambled appearance Kira was in. "Oh my dear you look like you have been in the wars! Come with me and let's get you cleaned up, and you too Seto!" Seto's mother told you softly. "I do not wish to cause you any extra work ma'am." Both you and Kira say at the same time, you couldn't help it. Every once in a while you felt the need to say these things, as if you were indeed this little girl. Then you noticed a pair of violet eyes look into your direction, "Can he see me??" You thought in a panic. "May I speak with you Kira, when you are ready?" Rubin asked, now looking at Kira. "Yes sir. But if it is alright with you, could Seto come with me?" Kira asked with a quiet voice. Rubin smiled broadly, "Of course, it concerns him too." "My boy is not in trouble is he?" Seto's mother asked anxiously, setting a hand on his shoulder. "Not at all Madame, I'm merely interested in their adventures." Seto's mother smiled and led the two children away. "I do apologise my intrusion into your life Heather, but your past life is beginning to interrupt your present life."

You froze when you heard what Rubin said. "You can see me?" You say stunned. "Of course, history is repeating itself and you must be prepared. I can only go so far in showing some of your past life. Some of it will reveal itself in due time." Then you began to hear a discussion between Seto and his mother. You walked over to see what was going on. "You can wear one of Seto's tunic dear while I have a chance to clean this for you." Seto's mother said, whilst helping Kira into the tunic, Seto stood by the door waiting patiently. "Mum, is it alright if Kira stays with us? She has nowhere else to go!" Seto asked carefully. "Only if you are able to have ma'am." Kira added politely. "What about your parents?" "They died... a long time ago." Kira said sadly. "And I think your guardian did this to you. Right?" Seto's mother asked, looking at Kira's bruised wrists. Kira looked away and nodded sadly. "Then of course you can stay, you might be able to perfect my son's manners." Kira's face lit up, and so did Seto's. "Thank you ma'am!" Kira said happily hugging her tightly. "What's all this 'ma'am' business, please call me mum or mother." Kira had tears in her eyes and smiled broadly, and so did you. This woman showed such extreme kindness, which in your life was very rare. "Thank you so much...mum!" Kira said even more happily. Then she ran out and hugged Seto tightly, which he returned back just as happily. "Go on you two, don't keep Rubin waiting."

Then the two children held each other hands and ran outside, in which you followed close by. You can see that this is what these two have wanted for the longest time. For Kira to finally get away from Tyron and Seto to have his friend close and safe from harm. "What are you two so happy about?" Rubin asked when you and the two children finally found him. "I'm staying with Seto, and we finally going to be together forever." Kira said happily. Rubin showed a sad smile, whilst he watch Kira and Seto hug each other again. "This is the first time you have been happy isn't it little one?" He asked, Kira and Seto stopped hugging and held Seto's hand tightly, and nodded. "I thought so, who was your guardian?" Rubin pressed. "T-Tyron." Kira whispered softly, looking at her feet. "Will you tell me what happened?" "Why, Master Rubin?" Seto asked holding Kira's hand tightly to reassure her. "Because I had a vision, that included yourself and your sweet little friend here. Which is what encouraged me to visit your village and I believe that fate has dealt a hand for myself and little Kira to meet." "You're going to take Kira away aren't you?" Seto said emotionally and angrily. Kira then moved behind Seto, putting him between herself and Rubin. "Tell me what happened and we will see."

So the two children relayed what has happened to them the last twenty-four hours, with Rubin listened intently. You watched them and him, ever so often, Rubin gave you an apologetic glance, making you realise that he was going to take Kira away, splitting them up when they finally have gotten together. "Do you know why Tyron disliked you so much Kira?" Rubin asked when Kira and Seto finished talking. "Because I wouldn't give him my pendant." She answered quietly. "Yes and the fact that you have a great power inside of you, greater then he or I could ever imagine. You have the potential to become a great sorceress." "I do?" Kira and you asked in surprise. "Yes, and I must ask you to come with me so I can train you to wield these powers, and tap into your great abilities." Rubin told Kira, looking at her intently. "But I don't want to leave Seto!" Kira said in tears. "Unfortunately you have placed Seto and this entire village in danger Kira. Sooner or later your power will grow, and it will attract Tyron, if you do not know how to control it. I leave tomorrow morning at daybreak, I'll give you until tonight to decide. I am so sorry to place such a heavy burden on your shoulders little one." Rubin told her sadly, kneeling down and brushing some of her hair behind her ear and then he left leaving Kira, Seto and you.

"Kira, you...you are going to have to go with him." Seto said sadly, holding both of Kira's hands, looking deep into her eyes. Your eyes were beginning to fill with tears, just a few hours ago these two children were finally like every other child. Happy! Now it is being taken away from them once again. "I don't want to leave you Seto. We finally got to be together!" Kira sobbed hugging Seto tightly. Seto hugged back and gently rubbed Kira's back to calm her down. You felt this too, and began to feel yourself calm down a little, as tears ran down your face. "This is your chance to be someone Kira! You can get to be a great sorceress." "But I don't want to be a sorceress, I want to be with you!" Kira answered as she pulled her face from Seto's shoulder. "But I don't want to put you in anymore danger." She whispered thoughtfully, "So I will go." Tears still falling down her face, as they did with Seto. "You will be a great sorcerer, Seto I know it." Kira said wiping away her tears. "How? I'm not special like you!" Seto said looking away, with tears still falling. "Yes you are! You stood up to Tyron when a grown man would cower! That is enough to convince me. You are going to do great things Seto. Promise me you will do everything you can to do them." Kira earnestly tried to reassure Seto, wiping away his tears. "I promise!" He said, and hugged Kira tightly.

Then the scene then shifted, with Rubin sitting on a horse, waiting for Kira and Seto to finish saying goodbye. "I'm going to miss you so much Kira!" Seto said, hugging her tightly. "And I'm going to miss you Seto!" Then Seto let go, seemingly realising something. "Don't go just yet!" He said quickly, running back into the hut, he quickly returned, holding something. "This is for you Kira, so you don't forget me and you don't forget to come back." Seto said, placing an Egyptian Lilly into Kira's hair. "I'll never forget you Seto, and I will come back, I promise!" Kira said smiling. Then she leaned forward and kissed Seto on the cheek. As she pulled back you saw both of them blush, and you felt your cheeks become warm too. Then Kira moved towards Rubin, who lifted her up onto the horse in front of him. "KIRA!" Seto called after. "Friends forever!" Kira looked back and smiled, "Forever and a day!" She answered back. Then Rubin urged the horse to go. Starting the divide between these close friends. Then the scene went black. Leaving you standing there with tears running down your face. "Remember Heather! History is repeating itself!" You heard Rubin voice call. Suddenly you felt a warm hand against your cheek. "Don't cry Heather!" You heard a voice softly say.

You slowly opened your eyes, leaning your head slightly to the warm hand on your cheek, allowing you eyes to come into focus. "Heather?" The voice called your name softly and cautiously. You looked in the direction of the voice, finding yourself being blinded by a bright light. You instantly closed your eyes and brought you arm to your face, "Hmmm!!" You groaned out. "Heather!!" You the voice raised there tone a little bit. "What!!" You groaned out, slowly moving your arm away from your face adjusting your eye sight again.

You find yourself staring into a pair of blue eyes, staring back with extreme worry for you. "Oh, hi Seto!" You say softly, as you raised your top part of your body from the floor, bringing your hand to your forehead. "What on earth happened?" Seto asked in a relief and stern tone. "I'm OK! It was just a ... dizzy spell, sometimes happens when I haven't had anything to eat." You say quickly. You were just about to say vision, but you didn't want Seto to think you were crazy. After all he is one of your first real friends, you didn't want him to reject you because you were weird. "That was no dizzy spell! You were out for at least 5 minutes." Seto's sharp voice interrupted your thoughts. "Look, I'm fine now! There is no need to worry." You say, in a slightly irritated voice as you began to pull yourself up from the floor to your feet. Even though that strong feeling had stopped pestering you for a while, you still felt weak from the lack of sleep you had over the past three or four days and your were feeling really weak because you haven't had anything to eat. (Your appetite came back) As soon as you managed to stand up, your legs gave way and you went crashing down to the floor again.

At least that what you thought you would crash into. Instead you found yourself safe. Safe and warm in two strong arms, helping you stand on your feet. "You are not fine! You are sick and I am taking you to a doctor!" Seto stern voice rang out in the corridor as he held you tightly, but yet gentle and comforting, just like the feeling you felt in your vision whenever Kira and Seto hugged. "I'm not sick! Just tired!" You argued, as you tried to pull out from his arms and stand, but your legs wouldn't respond to your weight. "Heather you can barely stand, so don't argue with me!" Seto countered. "Since when did you become me?" You asked jokingly as Seto guided you to a bench so you could sit down. "When you started to act like me and become stubborn!" He replied back, with a small smirk. "Now you wait here while I'll get your bag and then I'll take you to one of my doctors!" He told you in a commanding voice as he walked back to the classroom. "Like I have a choice!" You muttered under your breath, as you sat there waiting for him to come back. While you were waiting you thought back to that intense vision you had. "Did they see each other again? Did I, I mean Kira become a sorceress? Well I know Seto became a sorcerer, but it hard to believe that sweet boy would betray the Pharaoh! What happened next?" All these questions were running through your head and you had answers to none of them.

Instantly you were snapped out of your thoughts by raised voices coming your way. "Don't interfere in what you don't understand you flea ridden mutt!" Seto voice rang out dangerously. "Give me that bag back money bags! Heather would come back for it herself!" Joey's voice shouted angrily "That's enough!" You once again raised your voice louder and sharper than either them. This silly feud was seriously irritating you, especially in your weakened state and you definitely have run out of patience for them today. "Just give me my bag, so I can go home!" You say, controlling your anger, as you stood up. Fortunately you have gained some strength back, enabling you to stand but that was all you could do. "Heather, what is Kaiba getting your bag for?" Joey questioned as he gave Seto an angry glare. You took a deep breath and let out a sigh, "Because I asked him to." You say calmly as the rest of the gang had followed to make sure Joey didn't do anything stupid. At this point you strength began to waver a little bit and you slowly went to sit down again. "Heather are you alright?" Tea asked as she rushed over and sat beside you. "No, I'm not. That's why I am going home." You say looking at Seto, mentally telling him that's where you want to go. He just gave you a small nod and walked over and helped you up to your feet. The rest of the gang gave a look of shock as he did this.

Except Yugi, who instantly came to your other side. "Here, let me help you too!" He said, holding your arm. You felt Seto tense up a little, but you smiled and said, "Thank you Yugi." You then added, to the gang. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." As both Seto and Yugi helped you out of school and towards Seto's limo, you spoke to Yugi. "Would you get any work that we have in the final classes please and we're going to have to postpone our talk for later." You asked in a tired tone, every so often stumbling a little. "Sure, not a problem Heather." He told you softly, every so often casting a curious glance at you and Seto. The three of you finally reached Seto's limo, which Seto then helped you inside and got in himself, telling the driver your address, and being to drive off. "Is there anyone there to take care of you?" Seto asked. "No, my dad is at work setting up for tonight. Don't worry about it, I'll be fine." You say tiredly as you leaned your head back and closed your eyes. "I'm not leaving you on your own!" Seto said bluntly to you. "What about Kaiba Corp and Mokuba. Apart from that I probably be asleep, so I'm not going to be much company." You say to him, slowly drifting off. "I wasn't much company when I was ill, but you still hung round." He replied, you sensed that he turned to look at you. "That was different." You murmured, as sleep came and claimed you.

(Seto's POV) "That was different." Heather murmured to you. "How is that different?" You asked curiously, you couldn't see any difference in the situation that you were in now and what happened over the weekend. However she didn't answer you. "Heather?" You said her name softly, gently nudging her. She just groaned and shifted her position, which led her head to rest on your shoulder. You froze when this happened, you didn't know what to do, you've haven't been this close to a girl before. Well barring what happened over at the weekend at least, but you were half asleep when you did that and you didn't realise it was Heather. But something inside told you to relax and you began to enjoy Heather leaning against you. Without realising it, you slowly raised you arm up and nervously put it around Heather bringing her closer to you, allowing her head to rest in the crook of your neck, her warm breath tickling your neck, sending shivers down your spine. The whole time this happened your heart pounded so hard in your chest you thought it would actually wake up Heather because it was so loud. But all she did was continue to sleep, and you could of sworn that she sighed with contentment. "This is all my fault, she probably caught that illness from me when she came to take care of me." You thought sadly as you looked down at her sleeping form. Slowly you brought your hand to her forehead, gently pushing her fringe out of the way and placed it on her forehead to check her temperature. She was normal. "At least that is an improvement!" you thought to yourself taking you hand away, thinking about when Heather collapsed.

(Flash Back) You have found Heather in an empty classroom. You have noticed all day that she hasn't been herself. She was even more quieter then usual, and that seriously worried you. You couldn't help it, you seem to have grown an attachment towards Heather since she came and took care of you when you were ill. You had noticed that she was becoming quieter over the past few days, but she always seem to managed to smile and shrug off whatever was bothering her. But today, it seems that whatever it was really effected her. Especially when you saw tears in her eyes when you suggested her to go home and go to bed. Seeing her like this tore you apart, you felt the urge to hold her and beg her to tell you what was wrong, but you held back. Being afraid of rejection and afraid of destroying the image you have developed. Then Wheeler came in and started to have a go at you, what surprised you was in the way Heather quickly snapped and responded to Wheeler. Sort of defending you, but by doing this she seemed to become weaker. Then Wheeler went on, "Why don't you leave Heather alone! She's not feeling well, so she don't need you bothering her, Moneybags!" Yapping at you like a wounded dog. This angered quite a bit because you were Heather friend, and you wanted to know if she was all right. You very nearly lost your cool and was about to knock some sense into Wheeler, but when you saw Heather lean against the door whilst she talked to her friend Tea, you had a really bad feeling so you shrugged off the geek squad and followed her.

You followed her slowly, as she stumbled towards the girls bathroom and you noticed that she was really struggling to walk. "Heather!" You called out to her, but all of a sudden, she began to fall. You quickly caught in your arms and gently laid her down on the floor. "Heather! Heather! Wake up!" You say in a panic, you needed help but you couldn't leave her like this. Her face was expressionless, she didn't have that peaceful serene face when she slept. You began to panic, "Heather come on now! Wake up!" You urged, as you touched her face, she was freezing. Then, everything around you and Heather became black and you saw four figures standing in front of you. You saw man on a horse and two children hugging each other. The fourth figure to your disbelief was Heather, but she is laying right in front of you, so how could this be? You just sat there watching the scene, of the two children saying goodbye, a younger version of you and a younger version of Heather. You felt your heart wrench as you watched, the young girl leave the boy. It felt like this had happened to you. Suddenly you felt something warm hit your hand. You looked down at Heather to find tears coming from her eyes, and you found yourself back at school. "Don't cry Heather!" You whispered softly to her, then when she opened her eyes, the sheer relief that she was awake washed over you. (End Flash Back)

"We're here Mr Kaiba!" Roland said to you as you felt the limo stop. "Will you pick up Mokuba when he has finished school and bring my laptop with him to this address. Also inform my secretary to send the Yakamoto account to my laptop along with any other business." You told Roland in a harsh tone, as you took Heather's keys from her bag, placed your bag and Heather's over your and her shoulder and picked up Heather's sleeping form and carried her out of the limo and to her door. You opened it and made your way to the living room, the only room you knew from when you came to collect Mokuba and gently placed Heather on the couch. You placed the two bags on a chair and found a blanket on the back of the couch. You placed it over Heather and took her shoes off, then you knelt down and gently moved some of her from her face and behind her ear. "Why are you so familiar to me?" You asked under your breath as you looked into Heather peaceful face.

"Heather looks so soft and warm. So inviting!" You say in your head as you began to lean forward.

"Why didn't you do this on Sunday?" That annoying voice interrupted.

You instantly stopped, "I was so nervous, I was trying to find the courage to do it. When I did the moment was gone. I so wanted to see if her lips were as soft as roses, and tasted as sweet as honey. Why am I thinking this? Heather is my friend, maybe even my best friend! I can't keep thinking these things about her!"

"But you do! Because you really, really like her! Come on Seto! Find out if she is as soft as roses and sweet as honey! What have you got to lose?" The voice urged.

"Everything!" You answered back sadly, as you pulled away and went to sit on one of the chairs.

"Stop being a coward! You a businessman you take chances all the time!"

"This is different!" You answered sharply back.

You then looked around the room and a certain wall caught your eye. It was covered in photographs, so you curiously walked over to take a look. You found tons of pictures of Heather as a bright and happy girl, smiling that incredible smile she had. You also found some pictures of a man, who you assumed was her father, you even saw this man dressed in a uniform. You immediately identified as the RAF uniform, due to Kaiba Corp use to be a military armament company before you took it over. "It explains why I couldn't place Heather's accent directly. She must have moved around from base to base." You thought to yourself as you continued to look at the pictures. You also noticed that, it seemed that it was only Heather and her father in these pictures. It seems that either Heather's mother was either taking the pictures or...

"Mokuba was entranced by the Owens' Memory Wall too!" You jumped slightly and turned to the once sleeping figure on the couch.


	10. Chapter 10

**True Friend, True Love (Seto Kaiba) #10**

(Your POV) You wake up without opening your eyes, you felt something warm coming closer to your face, but just as it was about to touch you, it pulled away quickly. You were curious of what it was, but you didn't really want to wake up. You felt warm and really comfortable. This made you realise that you weren't in Seto's limo anymore. You slowly opened your eyes and blinked a few times to get everything into focus, you found yourself in your living room, lying on the couch. "How on earth did I get here?" You asked yourself mentally, as you lifted your head up. Then you heard movement from behind you, so you sat up and turned round to find the tall, dark handsome figure of Seto Kaiba staring intently at your family memory wall. You couldn't help but admire him standing there, looking at your family history. Then your thoughts went back to when he caught you in his arms when you couldn't stand on your feet at school. You lightly blushed, thinking about it, you enjoyed being in his arms again, being that close to him again. You smiled to yourself at this, then you looked at Seto's face, he seemed that he came to realise something as he looked at the photographs, there was also a sort of sadness in his expression, so you decided to speak up. "Mokuba was entranced by the Owens' Memory Wall too!" You spoke up, instantly making Seto jump a little and turned to you with a slightly surprise look on his face.

"What are you doing up?" Seto questioned, trying to regain his composure after you made him jump. "I woke up!" You state in a matter-of-fact tone, Seto walked up to the couch, knelt down and placed a hand to your forehead, "How are you feeling now?" He asked, with concern in his voice. "A little better, thank you. You should have woken me up to get me out of the limo." You say softly to him. "You looked like you needed the rest, besides you weren't too heavy to carry." He answered, bringing himself to his feet and walked over to one of the chairs. 'He carried me?!' You thought, as you blushed lightly, whilst Seto had his back turned to you. "DUH!!" That nagging voice in your head spoke up. "So it looked like it DID help." Seto interrupted your thoughts, "Huh? Oh yeah, it did." You answered realising that he meant when you said it wouldn't help to sleep because of that recurring nightmare. "So what made you lose so much sleep?" Seto asked, looking at you with those hypnotic blue eyes. "Just a stupid nightmare!" You tell him, shrugging your shoulders. "That's all?" He asked in a 'I-don't-believe-you' tone. "I don't want to talk about it." You say getting off the couch, and slowly walking towards the stairs. "Where do you think you're going?" Seto asked in a stern voice. You turned to face him and gave him a playful look, "Be careful Seto, you might destroy that cool, mysterious image that you have developed for yourself." You say with a smirk and in a playful tone. "Since when has that bothered you?" He in a curious tone, raising his eyebrows at you.

You smirked and walked towards the stairs. "I asked you where are you going?" Seto in a slightly annoyed tone. "That's for me to know and you to wonder!" You inform him playfully over your shoulder, as you placed you foot on the first step, you still felt a little weak from what has happened so you gripped the banister tightly to pull yourself up the stairs. Almost immediately you felt two hands gently grip the top of your arms. "Need help?" Seto's deep voice asked in your ear, sending shivers up your spine and your heart beating rapidly. You turned your head to look at him, finding yourself staring into Seto's soothing eyes once again. "Please." You say sweetly, trying to regain your composure over the effect Seto just had over you. Seto gently helped you upstairs, every so often stopping to allow you to regain your balance. Finally, both of you reached the top of the stairs. "Now where are you going?" Seto asked, slowly moving his hands from your arms, when he knew you were safe from falling backwards. You sighed lightly in defeat and decided to tell him, "I'm going to my room." You say, slowly moving towards your bedroom door, you noticed Seto followed you. "I'm going to get changed out of this uniform, so I don't need your help at the moment Seto." You say softly to him as you placed your hand on the door handle that led to your room.

Seto began to fluster, "Oh! Er... Alright, if you need help getting downstairs just call for me." He said running his hand through his hair, trying his best to compose himself. "Sorry I didn't mean to embarrass you, I will be down in a minute, please make yourself comfortable." You say and smile apologetically before you turned and entered your room. You chuckled to yourself, "That's twice I have caught him off guard." You think to yourself as you slowly walked over to wardrobe, taking off your pink blazer and bow tie. You pulled out a dark blue shirt, and a pair of black jeans and changed into them. You then walked out of your room and towards the top of the stairs. You heard voices, coming from downstairs. So you stopped and listened in.

(Seto's POV) "That's twice she caught me off guard and yet I can't get angry with her!" You thought to yourself as you went down the stairs and into the living room. "What is so special about Heather? How can she stir these emotions inside of me by just smiling at me?" You asked yourself as you sat down on the couch. "And why is Heather so familiar to me!?" You mentally screamed leaning your head in your hands. Then suddenly you heard the front door open and close, so you immediately lifted your head out of your hands and look towards the front door. Immediately your eyes landed on a man, who stared at you with curiosity and surprise. "This must be Heather's father!" You thought to yourself as you looked at the man of about mid-forties, with dark, brown hair with flecks of grey, and deep blue eyes. (Me-This is where the similarity ends between you and your father. Everything else about your appearance resembles your mother.) "Who are you?" The man demanded in a deep and protective tone, as he was sizing you up. You returned the gaze, getting up from the couch and held out your hand. "Seto Kaiba. I'm Heather's friend." You say in a steady tone, but you couldn't help but feel a little nervous, you felt like wanted to make a good impression. "Do I really like Heather that much, to want to impress her father?" You asked yourself. "YEEESSS!" That annoying voice butted in.

You then noticed a sort of spark in this man's eyes as he took your hand and shook it firmly. "So you are the prestigious Seto Kaiba, I have heard so much about. My daughter and your brother speaks very highly of you." The man said in a slightly amused and professional tone. "Heather talks about me????" You thought as you asked the man finishing the handshake, "So you must be Heather's father." "Yes, Brian Owens. Now what brings you to my home? I thought school finishes around this time!" He replied, and asked curiously. "I brought Heather home when she wasn't feeling well. I didn't want to leave her alone when she wasn't in that condition, so I stayed." You informed him without thinking about your reply and how it sounded. You again saw a spark in Mr. Owens' eyes, before he spoke. "I see that not everything I hear rings true." You looked at him curiously, so Mr. Owens continued. "I heard that you are a ruthless businessman, who is only out for yourself..." You frowned when you hear this. "...but not when it comes to your little brother of course..." Mr. Owens added brightly, then he smirked at you, "...or my daughter." You were speechless. "Dad!... Why are you home so early?" Heather's voice interrupted. Fortunately Heather's father's attention was diverted from you to the figure standing on the stairs, slowly making her way down. Heather wore a dark blue shirt and a pair of black jeans. Simple yet stylish, she looked really good in it. "I was going to ask the same thing to you!" Heather's father stated in a stern tone. "Well I asked first, so spill!" Heather said in a playful tone. "I'm having the night off to spend with my daughter, is that alright with you?" Heather's father responded just a s playfully. Heather smiled, "That would be great!" She said as she hugged her father tightly. You could see Heather and her dad shared a bond similar to you and Mokuba. They would back each other up, no matter what. Then you turned your head to the front door, when you heard a loud knock.

(Your POV) You were hugging your father to distract him from his question about you being home from school, when fortunately another distraction came up. Someone was knocking on the front door. "I've got it!" You say pulling out of the hug and moved towards the door. You opened it to find Mokuba smiling broadly at you, holding a laptop. "Hey Mokuba! What brings you here?" You say brightly to him. "Seto asked Roland to bring me here with his laptop." Mokuba replied happily as you let him into your house. You turned and looked at Seto curiously, waiting for an explanation. "I thought you were going to be asleep so I asked Mokuba to come here and bring Kaiba Corp work with him. Now that I know you are not going to be on your own, I will see you tomorrow, IF you are feeling better." Seto explained as he grabbed hold of his bag and tried to make his way to the front door. "Why don't you stay for dinner?"...

Seto turned and looked at your dad, and you turned and looked at your dad in surprise. "As a thank you for taking care of my Heather. I won't take no for an answer." Your dad said cheerfully, whilst you noticed a spark of mischief in his eyes. "What is he playing at?!" You thought in a panic. "Dad, Seto is very busy. I have already delayed him in doing work for Kaiba Corp." You say, in a slightly embarrassed tone. "What do you say Mr. Kaiba?" Your dad asked, completely ignoring you. "Well I..." Seto began but Mokuba quickly interrupted. "Come on Seto! You can do some work on your laptop, while Brian cooks. He is a great cook you know. PLEASE!!!" Mokuba gave an irresistible, cute face, pleading to his big brother. You couldn't help but laugh as Mokuba did this. "I'll be very impress if you could say no to that face Seto." You say in between giggles, "The problem is I can't!" Seto looked helplessly at you. "Then it settled then. Please make yourselves at home. Heather can I speak to you in the kitchen please." Your dad said efficiently. You gave Seto and Mokuba a quick glance as they made their way to the living room and then you followed your dad into the kitchen.

"Heather, you know you can talk to me about anything!" Your dad spoke up as he was looking for the ingredients he needed for dinner. "Well not everything." You say half serious, half joking. Your dad chuckled at your answer. "You know what I mean. I know you were ill this morning so why did you go to school?" "You know me dad, I have to be on my deathbed before I won't go to school. Besides I wasn't ill, I was tired." You say smirking. "Just don't over do it OK sweetie? You know how it makes me worry." Your Dad said in a protective tone and walked over to you and kissed the top of your head. You sighed dramatically. "I suppose so!" Smiling broadly at him. "What are you making for dinner?" You asked. "Curry, where are the onions?" You chuckled slightly, "Some great chef you are! Don't even know you way round your own kitchen!" You say walking over to where all the vegetables are kept and tossing a couple of onions over to your dad direction. Then you heard the doorbell ring. "Since when did we become popular?" You dad states out loud. "I've got it." You volunteered again, walking out the kitchen and towards the door. "Everything alright in here?" You asked as you walked by the living room. "Yeah everything's great!" Mokuba replied, whilst Seto was absorbed in his work. Typing on his laptop furiously. You went to the door and opened it to find...

...Yugi. "Hey Heather! You feeling better? You do look better!" Yugi said brightly to you, as you opened the door. "Yeah, I'm feeling much better." You say smiling, then you noticed a load of papers in his hand. "Is that my schoolwork?" You asked nodding your head towards the load in his arm. "Oh yeah, here." He said handing you your work "The guys would have come with me but Joey and Tristan landed themselves in detention and Tea had dance practice." Yugi said casually, making you sense he was trying to build up the nerve to ask you something and you had a feeling what it is. "What did Joey and Tristan do?" You say, trying to avoid the topic for the moment. "Well Joey and Tristan were fighting over Serenity and it got a little out of hand." Yugi said sheepishly, cringing at the memory. "Why were they arguing over Joey's little sister?" You asked curiously. "Well let's just say, Tristan has a crush on Serenity and Joey disapproves." "Ah! Joey is being the overprotective brother." You say understandably. "So Heather...What happened? Before Kaiba took you home?" Yugi asked carefully. You...

...closed your eyes and took a deep breath. "I collapsed again, like at the museum." You say quietly, "But you already knew that didn't you?" You then added, opening your eyes and found yourself staring at Yami. "Yes. The reason we didn't come after you was, the fact I sensed an ancient presence protecting you. Also there was someone there that you completely trusted, who was also protecting you." Your eyes widened, 'Seto was there when I woke up...' Your thoughts trailed. "There must be some mistake, no offence or anything but I haven't been able to completely trust anyone in years. The only people who have my complete trust, are my dad and family. Also my best friend, and she lives in America. Thinking about it, I completely trust Mokuba as well." You say, thinking how sweet and innocent Mokuba is. Then you...

... saw in Yami's and Yugi's eyes that they were slightly taken back by this statement, but Yami then gave a soul reading look, which you quickly put up you mental barrier. "I'm sorry Yami, I really didn't mean to offend you, I do trust you and the rest of the gang but..." "There is a wound that still needs to heal, and we must really earn your trust. I guess it's easier to trust people younger then you. Am I right?" Yami interrupted, giving you an understanding look. You nodded sadly, "We can have our discussion tomorrow morning, I'll come by the Game shop and we can walk to school and talk." You say looking into Yami's eyes. "Alright. If you ever need to talk, about anything, myself and the others will listen. Joey might be a little opinionated but he will be there. And I believe Kaiba will listen too." You gave him an odd look when he said the last part. Yami smiled slightly, "It's about time Kaiba made a friend. And I couldn't think of anyone better then you to be his friend. See you tomorrow Heather." Yami stated and then he turned and walked away. You stood there stunned at what Yami just said, then you snapped out of it and called back. "Bye Yugi." Then you went inside and closed the door, your mind in deep thought. "Who was that?"

Why does everyone know something about me and Seto and me and Seto don't even realise it?!

You jumped at the voice who snapped you out of your thoughts. "Oh it was Yugi. He dropped off the work I missed." You inform your dad. "Heather! You are suppose to be taking it easy!" He said in a stern voice, folding his arms. "I'm just going to read the material, after dinner." You say in an defensive tone. "Look I'll come and help you with dinner, then you know to a degree I'm taking it easy." Your dad gave you a 'I-don't-think-so' look. "No dice, I've already got help from Mokuba, and you..." Then you dad grabbed your arm and led you to the living room, "...are going to sit here and take it easy. I don't want you getting ill again." You dad said as he sat you next to Seto on the couch, who didn't even notice what was happening and continued to type furiously. "But..." You began. "No ifs, ands, or buts, missy. You are not to move until, myself or Mokuba calls you for dinner." Then your dad walked off. Instantly you stood up but a warm hand grabbed your wrist and pulled you back down. "He's right you know!" Seto's deep voice spoke, with a hint of amusement. You sighed deeply, "Yeah I know." You say, turning to look at him, instantly meeting a pair of cool blue eyes. You were temporarily caught up in Seto's eyes, until you realise you were staring. So you snapped out of it and looked at his laptop. "What are you doing?" You asked. Seto looked at the screen and frowned in frustration. "A new security programme for the Kaiba Corp mainframe. If I don't keep updating security, all Kaiba Corp top secrete projects would be easy prey for rival companies. But I can't seem to get this programme to work!" Seto told you, saying the last part in frustration. "Do you need a fresh pair of eyes?" You asked smirking at the private joke you and Seto share. "Hardly!" Seto said icily as he began to be absorbed in his work once again. "Oi!" You replied harshly, instantly snapping Seto out of his concentrated trance, and looked at you in surprise at the sound of your voice being so harsh. "Enough of that. I will not be spoken to like a piece of filth. Understood!" You tell him sternly, with a frown on your face. Then you picked up your favourite book of all time, Mossflower by Brian Jaques

(Seto's POV) Heather just picked up her book and began to read, after telling you off for snapping at her. You would have normally retaliated, but there was something in her eyes, that showed pain and fear, which led to her soft, crystal blue eyes to harden. This was not the only thing that stunned you, it was the fact that Heather, the girl who almost always had a smile on her face and kind words to say, had the ability to speak so harshly. "Wait she did act like this before!" You thought to yourself. (Flash Back)"If I get any crank calls you are the first person I'm coming after. Got It!" Heather said to you in a serious tone, giving a sudden cold glare. (End of Flash Back)"What on earth happened to her? Who had hurt her so badly?" You asked yourself as you watched Heather reading. You didn't mean to snap at her, you just got so frustrated with the programme and got caught up in the work, that it came out automatically. She was only trying to help you with the programme. "Heather?" You asked carefully, watching her intently. "Yes!" Heather replied to you, in a steady voice, trying to keep her anger out of her tone. "I'm sorry, when I get into a project I become..." You trailed, you didn't know what exactly to say, you haven't really apologised to anyone before. "You become so absorbed in what you are doing. So you don't realise who is trying to help you and who is trying to undermine you. Right?" She said as if she read you mind and put it all into words for you. "Right!" You answered a little sheepishly, looking away.

Then you felt a gentle hand carefully placed on your arm. "I'm sorry too! I shouldn't have snapped at you like that, I was way out of line. And you are not entirely used to having a friend, let alone a girl for a friend." Heather said softly to you. You looked at her, seeing the kindness and understanding in her eyes once again. You gave her a small smile, "Get out of my head!" You say playfully, shocking yourself and Heather in the process. You felt so relaxed around Heather, that you actually behaved like you once did, before Gozoburo adopted you. The part of you that you have buried so many years ago. "WOW!" She said smiling that gorgeous smile. "What?" You asked defensively, immediately returning to your usual self. Heather simply shook her head and said, "Nothing!"

(Your POV) "Nothing!" You say quickly, shaking your head at Seto. For the briefest moment you saw a part of Seto that you have never been able to see before. Seto's mental guard went down and you saw a sweet and playful Seto. Judging by his reaction, this side of his personality hasn't come out for years. For that moment you, thought he looked even more handsome than ever. You just couldn't help saying, 'wow' and you instantly felt embarrassed, but you managed not to blush. "Dinner is ready!" Mokuba voice called from the kitchen. "Great! I'm starved!" You announced out loud as you got off the couch. "You coming? Or do I have to get a crowbar to pry you away from that laptop!" You say playfully turning to Seto. To your surprise he had already logged off his laptop and was shutting the screen. "I'm coming!" He replied, in an amused tone getting off the couch, and began to follow you.

(Fast Forward to Seto and Mokuba leaving) "Thank you for having myself and Mokuba for dinner, Mr. Owens." Seto said politely to your dad as he and Mokuba made their way to the front door, whilst you and your dad followed them to see them out. "Heather can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Mokuba whispered as he tugged on your arm. "Sure!" you say softly, "Excuse us for a moment!" You say to your dad and Seto as Mokuba pulled you gently in the living room. "What's up Mokie?!" You say absent minded as you entered the living room, Mokuba stood there and gave you a look you couldn't place, "What's wrong?" you asked in a concerned tone kneeling down in front of him, and placing your hand on his shoulder. "No one has called me that in a long time!" He said softly to you. "Called you what?" You asked in confusion. "Mokie. It was Seto's nickname for me when we were younger." Mokuba replied softly again. "Oh, I'm sorry I won't call you it aga..." You began, "No, no it's fine. I like it. I miss being called that. Seto once or twice still says it to me, but that's all. I want you to call me by it, that is, if you want to Heather." Mokuba said. You smiled at him, "Alright Mokie. What do you want to ask me?" You asked. Mokuba looked towards the door to see if anyone was listening. You looked with him and saw your dad and Seto lurking by the door. "Come on, the walls have ears." You say to Mokuba, taking his hand and led him out the back door, to the garden, which was a bit of a shambles.

"So spill. What's on your mind Mokie?" You say as you turned to Mokuba. He smiled when you called him by his nickname and began, "It's Seto's 18th birthday next Saturday. I want to plan a surprise before he goes to work. Will you help me?" Mokuba told you, barely in a whisper. "He goes to work on his birthday!?" You whispered back in surprise. Mokuba nodded, "Seto never does anything really for his birthday. But since its his 18th I thought I'll do something for him." He replied to you. "I love to help, and I have an idea for a surprise. We'll talk later OK?" You say smiling. Mokuba, grinned broadly at you and nodded in agreement. "Come on, your brother is waiting." You say holding out your hand, which Mokuba took and both of you walked back into the house. Both of you met Seto, who looked impatient but he also looked as if he was worried. "Is everything alright?" He asked, in an concerned tone. Looking at Mokuba intensely. "I just had to ask Heather something that's all Seto." Mokuba said cheerfully to his big brother, as he walked out the front door. Seto turned to you, giving you the same question, but without saying anything. "Everything is fine, if there was anything serious I would tell you. Alright?" You say reassuringly to him. "Alright. I expect to see you the picture of health tomorrow, clear?" Seto echoed the same commanding voice you used to him, to you, with a slight smirk. You returned the smirk and raised your eyebrows, "Crystal!" You replied. "See you tomorrow Seto." You called out as you watch them walk towards the limo.

Then you closed the door and locked it. "You like him don't you?" "I wouldn't be his friend if I didn't." You answered your dad, without even looking at him, you just turned and made your way towards the stairs. "Seto seems nice, a little uptight but...nice." You dad said coyly. You turned to look at him, "What are you getting at dad? You asked suspiciously. You dad walked over to you and placed his hands on the top of your arms. "Absolutely nothing sweetheart. Just that you are a very pretty girl, and you should go for whatever your heart desires. Don't let what Lee has done to you, affect your life. And always remember, you always got your old man looking out for you." Then your dad pulled you into a tight embrace. "Thanks... I think?" You say as you pulled away. "I'm going to bed. I have a lot of sleep to catch up with." You say walking up the stairs, "Night Flossy Ann!" You smiled to yourself and walked in your room and got changed into your sleeping garments. Then a sudden feeling of being watched washed over you. You glanced around your room, and found nothing. Then the feeling went away, but you felt a little uneasy. "Something big is coming, I know it." You thought as you glanced around your room again. Then you climbed into bed and almost instantly you fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**True Friend, True Love (Seto Kaiba) #11**

(FF to next Wednesday) It has been almost a week since the episode you had at school which led to Seto taking you home and having dinner with you and your dad. Not much really happened since then. That odd feeling hasn't been bothering you and you haven't had any more nightmares since last Thursday. Last Friday you have spoken to Yugi and Yami, you told them about the visions you had each time you had collapsed, but you left out the parts that included Seto, you felt this was very personal to you and thought not to talk about in case Seto overhears. You could tell that Yami knew that there was something you weren't talking about. But he respected your decision about not telling him and remained quiet, for now. Also throughout the week you have been planning with Mokuba, Seto's surprise for his birthday on the Saturday coming up.

Right now, you were walking to the last class you had today, English. You knew Seto wasn't going to be in this class today because he had basically missed the whole day of school. He came to homeroom and went to your first class which was History and in the middle of the lecture the teacher was giving his phone went off. It was Kaiba Corp, ringing to say he was needed at the company. You shook your head slightly and smirked at the memory of this morning. The teacher's face was livid, for being interrupted and the fact Seto got up to leave, giving the teacher a "My-Company-is-more-important-then-this" look and walked out. When he left you decided to write up a second set of notes for the classes you had with him, so he wouldn't be left behind in the classes. "Not like he would fall behind!" You thought as you reached your classroom door. "That boy works way too hard. Mind you, I'm just as bad!"

Continuing to think as you entered the classroom, to find all the tables and chairs were pushed to the sides of the classroom. You looked around curiously and spotted Yugi and Joey waving you over. "Hi guys! What's going on here?" You say brightly to your friends. "Hey Heather. We don't know it was like this when we got here." Yugi said smiling brightly at you. "Yeah! I bet we have to put the place back together when it's time to go home!" Joey added in a slightly annoyed tone. "Are you having a bad day Joey? You seem to be in a bad mood." You asked him carefully as you sat on one of the tables beside them. "Ahhh! It's nothin'" Joey answered, but it was obvious something was bothering him. "Well you know where I am if you want to talk. I'm a born listener." You tell him smiling, deciding not to push him. Joey would come to you when he is ready to talk. "Thanks Heather. I'll keep that in mind." Joey said, in a tone that was a little more like himself. Then the teacher walked in. "Ah! Good, it has been set up. Class I have a treat for you. The Domino Amateur Drama Society, has consented on performing a few scenes from Romeo and Juliet for us and I will be pairing you up and give a scene which will be performed in class in a few weeks." The teacher announced happily to the class. There were a few groans and cheers from the class for the unusual assignment.

"Great!" You hear Joey mutter sarcastically. You nudge him gently, "Come on Joey, this could be fun!" You say cheerfully. "Maybe you can get a better understanding of the play!" Yugi added. "I guess you guys are right!" Joey admitted, as the three of you listen for your names to who you were partnered to and what part of the scene you are doing. "Mr. Wheeler with Mr. Moto. You two will be doing part of Act 1 scene 1, the discussion between Romeo and Benvolio. From when Lady Montague and Montague leave the scene up until Benvolio says, 'At thy good heart's oppression." The two took out there copies of the book and looked to see what they are doing. "Man there is not a lot here apart from a big piece from Romeo towards the end!" Joey said. "So which one of you, is going to be Romeo?" You asked with a slight smirk. "Er...Maybe we can decide later." Yugi said a little flustered. "Yeah, much later." Joey agreed quickly. You giggled slightly then you turned your attention to the teacher. "...and finally Miss Owens and Mr Kaiba... Wait where is Mr Kaiba??" The teacher asked. "He's not in today. But I will inform him on what we have to do." you say brightly. "Well the two of you will be doing the balcony scene. Act 2 Scene 2, from the beginning until Juliet says 'I would not for the world they saw thee here.' Don't worry, I wasn't going to give you the whole scene." You blushed slightly when you were told this. This was probably one of the most romantic and famous scenes in the play and you were going to do it with Seto. "Right let's get started." You teacher announced as the actors made their way into the classroom.

(FF to end of school) "I can't believe you are stuck with Kaiba for that scene!" Joey said to you out loud. "It's not that bad! Just be grateful you didn't get put with him. Mind you that would be interesting, I wonder which one of you two would play Juliet" You say with a smirk as you made your way to your locker with Yugi and Joey. Joey shudders, "That would be too creepy!" He states as you and Yugi were laughing at his reaction. "Hey! Looks like someone's has got an admirer!" Joey states teasingly, looking ahead. Both you and Yugi looked ahead to find a bouquet of Roses and Violets taped against your locker. "Who on earth would be sending me flowers?!" You say in a confused tone as you walked up to your locker. Then Tea, Tristan, Bakura and Duke showed up. "Hey guys. Wow Heather! Who are the flowers from?" Tea said cheerfully. "I have no idea! No one has ever sent me flowers before!" You say in a surprised tone. "Is there a card?" Yugi asked as he walked up beside you. "Er... Yeah! Here it is." You say as you reached up and took the card that was nestled between the flowers, which you noticed that they were half dead. You opened the card up and read.

Roses are red,

Violets are blue

Death will come on swift wings

For YOU!!

Chills of fear ran up your spine as a horrible memory came from the back of your mind. (Flash Back) "You are so pathetic Heather! You don't deserve to live!" Then the chair was pushed towards the swimming pool. With you tied to it. (End Flash Back) You covered your mouth to stop yourself from screaming as you re-read the message over and over again. "Heather what's wrong?" Yugi asked in a concern tone. Tears came to your eyes as you looked up from the card and looked at the flowers. Then anger rose in you as you ripped the bouquet from your locker door and marched towards the nearest bin and threw both the card and flowers into it. You felt sick and disgusted, as tears began to spill from your eyes, which you angrily wiped away. But that memory kept replaying over and over in your head, turning your stomach until you had the urge to be sick. You covered your mouth and dashed towards the nearest girl's bathroom, busted through a stall door and threw up, quite violently.

(Yugi's POV) You watched Heather opened the card and was taken aback by the sheer fear you saw in Heather's eyes as she read the card. "Heather what's wrong?" You asked in concern but she didn't answer you. Tears came to her eyes as she looked at the flowers, then you saw something you have never seen before, utter rage in Heather's eyes. Her eyes went cold and emotionless, just as Kaiba would. Then you watch Heather rip the flowers from her locker and threw the card and flowers in the nearest bin. You and the gang stood there stunned at Heather's reaction and then she ran off. "HEATHER!" You called as you began to run after her, seeing her dash into the nearest bathroom. "I'll go after her." Tea spoke up as she followed Heather into the bathroom. "What was that all about?" Joey asked out loud. "Oh My!" You heard Bakura speak behind you.

You turned round and found Bakura holding the screwed up card which he retrieved from the bin Heather threw it into. "I don't blame her reaction!" Bakura stated as he handed you the card. Your eyes widened as you read it. "Who would do such a thing?" You state in a shocked tone as you handed the card to Joey and it was read by him and the rest of the guys. "Some people are sick!" Tristan stated angrily. "Yugi? Didn't you notice how odd Heather's reaction was?" Yami spoke to you. "What do you mean Yami?" You asked as you looked worriedly at the bathroom door. "Normally people would break down in shock if something like that was sent to them, but Heather became really angry. As if she has been through this before." Yami states to you. "Who would want to hurt Heather? She just too nice. And why would she keep this sort of thing to herself?" You say in shock. "Maybe it has something to do with her inability to trust people completely. There is one more thing Yugi. That expression looked very familiar to me. I am now convinced that Heather has a part in our destiny."

"If anyone even tries to harm Heather they are going to have to deal with Joey Wheeler!" Joey said nobly, snapping you out of your conversation with Yami. "They are going to have to deal with all of us!" Duke agreed with Joey. "Yeah! All for one and one for... Aghh!" Joey had jumped on a bench, striking a macho pose, until he slipped and fell in a heap. You gave a sweat drop as did the rest of the guys. "Are you OK?" You hear a soft voice speak up.

(Your POV) As you were throwing up your lunch, you felt a a hand gently rub your back. "It's alright Heather. Let it all out." You hear Tea voice say reassuringly. Her voice comforted you slightly as you body slowly calmed down from your violent reaction. Your throat and nose felt sore and you were breathing heavily to catch your breath. "Here." Tea handed you a bottle of water and you graciously took it and slowly sipped it warily. Just in case you would bring it back up again. "Feel a little better?" Tea asked warmly towards you. "A little." You croaked as you flushed the toilet and shut the lid. "What was written in that card?" Tea asked cautiously as she gently rubbed your back. "I rather not repeat it." You say carefully, "Let's just say, I'm should be sorta use to these types of bad jokes. It's just brought back some really bad memories for me." Tea gave you a look of shock and she gently hugged you. "Whatever it is. We're here for you Heather." She said softly. By saying this, it reassured you, made you feel a little stronger, apart from Nikki and your dad, you were usual on your own to deal with these cruel jokes. "Thanks Tea." You say appreciatively. "No problem. Come on the rest of the gang will be worried. Probably think we got stuck in one of these toilets." Tea joked to try and make you laugh. You smiled at her slightly and got up with her help, and walked out of the bathroom.

Both of you walked out as you saw Joey fall off a bench. You covered you mouth in shock, then you moved it and said softly, "Are you OK?" "I've been better!" Joey states as he tries to pull himself out of the tangled heap he got himself into, on the floor. You couldn't help but giggle slightly, as Joey struggled until Tristan and Duke helped him up. "I can always count on you to make me laugh Joey." You say warmly. "To make you smile after that, anytime." Joey said goofily. You smile became a little sad and you noticed Bakura holding the card that you threw away. "You read it didn't you?" You say quietly to them. All the boys looked away with guilty looks on their faces. "We just wanted to find out what upset you, Heather." Bakura said softly, with a understanding and concerned face. "It's alright, I would do the same if it was one of you guys." You say softly. Standing beside you, you could sense Tea was itching to ask what the card said. "I appreciate your concern. Would you please inform Tea of what it said, when I leave. I can't bring myself to say it or read it again." You say softly as you picked up your bag. "Where are you going?" Yugi asked as you began to walk. "I have to inform Seto of the assignment, and I have a few things to do." You inform them. "Since when do you call Kaiba by his first name?" Joey asked in a shocked tone. You smiled, "I tend to call all my friends by their first name, Joey." You say in a slightly amused tone. "I'll see you tomorrow guys." You say finally as you walked away from the gang and left school.

(At Kaiba Corp) You slowly entered the huge skyscraper and went to the receptionist. "Excuse me but can I enquire whether Seto Kaiba is in a meeting at the moment?" You asked sweetly and politely. "Mr. Kaiba should be in a meeting but he is waiting for a translator. Can I ask what you want?" The receptionist asked curtly and warily. "Oh I just want to drop some notes off from school and inform him on an assignment he has to do." You say smiling. "Mr Kaiba is very busy and he probably won't be in the mood to deal with fan girls right now." She said in a sharp tone. "I'm not one of his fan girls!" You say in a controlled, tempered tone. You were annoyed by the woman's rudeness. "Look, let me just leave it with his secretary, so I know he gets them, you can even check the notes if you want." You say calmly, preparing yourself for more of the woman's rudeness. "I don't think so!" She said looking away. "Fine, whatever. I'll give them to him tomorrow." You shrugged and walked off calmly. Just before you reached the doors you heard the elevator ping. "Heather?" You heard a voice call.

You turned around to see Mokuba walking towards you and smiling. "Hey Mokie!" You say brightly to the cute, bright eyes, raven haired kid. "What are you doing here?" Mokuba said happily as he ran over and hugged you tightly. "I came here to drop something off for Seto but..." You noticed the receptionist was giving a curious and panicked look, as she watched the two of you. "...I was told Seto was busy, so I thought I would give it him tomorrow." You tell him, as you saw the receptionist gave a sigh of relief and looked at you apologetically. You simply nodded towards her and turned your attention back to Mokuba. "Well Seto is suppose to be in a meeting, but it being delayed because he is waiting for a translator. Maybe you can sneak in before hand. He would be pleased to see you." Mokuba said brightly, as he took your hand and pulled you towards the elevator. "What do you mean he would be pleased to see me?" You asked Mokuba suspiciously. "Well Seto has been busy all day, he is beginning to get sucked into his work and probably miss school tomorrow as well. I need your help to get him out of it. Why?" Mokuba asked innocently, but you saw the glint of mischief in his eye. "No reason. So which language can Seto not speak, leading to him needing a translator?" You asked in a slight disbelief that there was a language Seto could not speak. "Sign language." Mokuba informed you as the two of you stepped out of the elevator.

"Really! Well maybe I can help there." You say cheerfully. "How?" Mokuba asked. "You'll see, I need to ask Seto first, that's if I can see him." You say mysteriously. "Come on." Mokuba said pulling on your hand towards Seto's office. "Mr Kaiba doesn't want to be disturbed!" His secretary called out in a panicked voice making both you and Mokuba stop instantly. "Will you inform my brother that his friend is here to see him." Mokuba said in a business like tone. "I'm sorry Sir but Mr Kaiba doesn't want to be disturbed. He is very annoyed that the translator hasn't arrived for Mr Yakamoto." She gestured towards an old businessman, with sharp green eyes, who is sitting irritably on one of the waiting couches. "Will you inform Mr Kaiba that his translator is here." You say sweetly to her. Instantly the secretary pressed the intercom. "Mr Kaiba. Sorry to disturb you sir, but the translator is here." She said cautiously. "It's about time!" You hear Seto voice speak harshly. Then a few moments later, Seto barged out of his door with the look of fury on his face, until he saw you. Then his expression changed to surprise then to annoyance. "Heather I am very busy, I can't drop work for you. What are you doing here?" He asked, trying to keep his voice level, but still show annoyance. "I'm here to be your translator, if you like." You say calmly.

Seto looked stunned, "You sign?!" He asked in a surprise tone. "Uh huh" You smiled at him. Then you turned to the man on the couch who was watching the scene intently. You walked over and smiled. "Good afternoon Mr Yakamoto. I apologise for the delay. My name is Heather Owens, I will be your translator. If you don't have any objections?" You say and sign at the same time. *None at all* He signed smiling back. (** This is when Yakamoto is signing and you translate) "Shall we?" You say and sign looking at Seto and Yakamoto. Seto put his business front on and led you both into his office. Before you entered you turned to Mokuba. "I need to talk to you Mokie, after this OK?" You say smiling. "OK. I'll wait out here." He said brightly. Then you entered Seto's office.

(FF to end of meeting) You had been translating everything between Seto and Yakamoto through the entire meeting with your help to charm Yakamoto Seto managed to come to an agreement which benefited him the most, with promotional aspects for Yakamoto's company. *Thank you Mr Kaiba. This meeting has been most productive. I do hope Miss Owens will be at your business dinner party on Friday.* You translated, blushing slightly. "Only if Miss Owens is able to attend." Seto said with a slight smirk giving you a sideway glance as you translated. You felt a little embarrassed, here you are translating a discussion which was about you, as if you weren't there. Then Mr Yakamoto began to sign quickly, indicating he didn't want what was signed to be translated, because it was meant towards you. *I do hope you attend Miss Owens. It would be nice to have someone as charming as you at these social events.* You smiled and blushed again, signing. *I'll have to see if I am free.* Seto then cleared his throat, to emphasise to you that he was still there. You looked to his direction, "Thank you Mr Yakamoto, I'll will see you on Friday." He said holding out his hand. Yakomoto watched you finish signing, nodded to him, shook his hand, and held out his hand to shake yours. You took his hand and instead of shaking your hand he kissed it and turned to leave. Leaving you sitting there in shock and blushing hard, this sort of thing never happened to you before. Whilst you were sitting there stunned you were unaware of Seto gripping his desk slightly.

"When I think I've got you figured out, you continue to surprise me Heather." Seto said as Mr Yakamoto left the office, snapping you out of your stunned position. "What do you mean Seto?" You asked as you stood up. You had been sitting beside Seto to make it easier to translate between the two CEOs. "Well the fact that I had no idea that my best friend could sign and managed to charm one of the toughest CEOs in the business to agree to a deal I thought he would never go for. And yet I hardly know anything about you." He said in a amused tone. "I guess we never took the time to just sit and talk about ourselves, we've always been busy." You say thoughtfully, "And you're not much of a talker!" Seto said slyly. "HA! Says the guy who normally responds with grunts!" You retorted playfully back. Seto chuckled and asked, "Well, unless your psychic, I assume you didn't come here to help me with my translating problem. So why are you here? It must be important because you are still in your uniform." You looked down at yourself, he was right, the events of a few hours ago had distracted you from going home first to change into some decent clothes. "Oh, I got side tracked, that's why I'm still in my uniform. I came to give you notes for the classes that I am in with you and to tell you that we have to perform together." You tell him, placing the notes you have written up on his desk whilst smirking slightly as you said the last part.

Seto gave you an confused look. We have to perform a part of a scene from Romeo and Juliet for English. You and me have been paired up and we are doing part of the balcony scene. You inform him, slightly blushing again. "It is suppose to give us a better understanding of the play." You say casually, "It's all written down for you, and we can talk about it tomorrow at school." You say sweetly to him. "You didn't have to do that you know. I could have caught up easily." Seto said in a slightly amused tone. "I know, but I guess I just made it slightly easier for you know haven't I(?)" You state smiling your famous smile. "Thanks... Heather? Will you attend the dinner party I am hosting on Friday?" Seto asked cautiously. "Uh..." You say, shocked at what Seto just asked. "I would really appreciate if you were there. At least I know that there is one person there who is genuine and not after my company or money." Seto said looking directly into your eyes, and gently touching your arm, showing in his deep blue eyes that he did really wanted you to come. "Say yes! Say yes!" The voice in your head urged you, and so did your heart. You smiled sweetly at him, "Of course I will attend your dinner party Seto. What time would you like me to come?" You asked sweetly to him. You then noticed shadow of a broad, genuine smile on his face again. But it seemed to be a little more real and a little less of a shadow, which made Seto, even more handsome. When you saw this your heart fluttered and you became lighter then air. "It starts about 7.30 pm, but would you come earlier to help me prepare and greet my guests?" He asked with a slightly forced professional tone, as if he was hiding something. "Of course." You replied. Then something came to you. "What about Mokie? He is going to be so bored at this party." You asked Seto, in a concerned voice. "I know he is. Since when have you started calling him Mokie?"

You smiled broadly at Seto, "Since last week. He said I could call him that." You inform Seto then an idea came to you. "Seto would you consider two more 12 year olds to come with me?" You asked him curiously. "Why?" He asked suspiciously. "Well Adam and Alex have become really close friends with Mokie. So maybe they can sleep over and keep him company whilst we host the dinner party." You say to him brightly. "Who are Adam and Alex?" Seto asked in confused tone. "There are my cousins. Didn't Mokie ever talk about them?" "Oh yes I remember them, I don't see it as a problem with that. He tells me they are my biggest fans." Seto spoke with a slight smirk. "That's an understatement!" You said amusingly. "Well I've kept you from working long enough. I tell Mokie about, having Adam and Alex over, and I have to go shopping. I'll see you tomorrow?" You asked last part as a question. "I would have to if we are working on this piece together, won't I?" Seto spoke in a business like tone with a hint of could it have been playfulness? "Alright then, bye Seto." You say as you walked out of his office. "Goodbye Heather." He replied back.

(Seto's POV) "_She said yes! She said yes!"_ The voice in your head cheered happily as Heather walked out of the office. You had to admit you did feel lighter and happier when she said she would come. "**At least I won't feel completely bored with all those stuffy business men and their stuck up wives and children. And I at least know that Mokuba won't get bored, with her cousins keeping him company.**" You thought to yourself.

"Yeah _and it gives you a great chance to get to know Heather even more!_" The voice spoke up as you began to organise some papers.

"It **won't be like that! We probably be too busy entertaining those business sharks to have a chance to talk.**" You responded to the voice casually.

"But _you want to talk. Right?_" The voice asked

"It **would be nice to get to know her a little better**." You admitted. As you continued to work. Beginning to look forward to Friday night.

(Your POV) "Hey Heather what took you so long?" Mokuba spoke up as he got off one of the couches, when you left Seto's office. "Sorry Mokie, I was telling Seto about an assignment we have to do, and he invited me to a dinner party he is hosting." You tell Mokuba apologetically. "Oh well at least I know someone who is not boring is going to be there." Mokuba spoke in a sad voice. "Well your brother said Adam and Alex can come and stay over to keep you company, while we deal with the boring business people." You tell him, smiling at his reaction. "Really?! COOL! And it works with our plan." Mokuba said in a happy and excited voice. "There is one more thing." You say in whispered tones, making Mokuba stop and listen carefully to you. "Have you got all the balloons and the cake sorted?" You whispered. "Yeah, the balloons need to be blown up though and someone needs to collect the cake." Mokuba replied. "I'm going into town now. I can collect it and keep it over at my house." You tell him. "Awesome, here's the collection ticket for it. I've got to stay here. Seto should be done soon, then we can go home. I'll see you Friday." "Alright, I'll see you Friday Mokie." You tell him smiling giving him a hug and then left.

(FF a few hours) You have gotten everything you needed, a dress and shoes for the dinner party Seto's birthday cake with a picture of a Blue Eyes White Dragon and his present from you. You were making your way home when you heard someone following you. You began to quicken your pace, you were almost home and you didn't want to jump to conclusions just yet. But as you did the person following you picked up their pace. You began to panic. "Come on Heather. Keep calm. You're almost home." You thought to yourself, trying to keep yourself calm Suddenly you spotted the Game Shop. "Please still be open!" You thought as you began to run towards the shop. At the same time, hearing the person behind you beginning to run getting closer and closer.

You reached the door to the shop to find the door was locked. "No!" You muttered, as you tried desperately to open it, hoping it was all in your imagination. Then suddenly you felt an arm wrap itself around your waist and a hand covered your mouth, muffling your scream. "Good Evening Heather. Fancy meeting you in Japan?" A smug, taunting voice whispered low in your ear. Your insides froze with fear. "Not HIM! Not HIM!" You screamed in your mind. Everything you were carrying fell to the floor. "I believe you and I have some unfinished business! This time though I want some fun first before we complete 'negotiations.'" The voice sneered as he tried to pull you away from the shop. "No! No! Fight Heather! You need to fight, or you won't live!" You screamed to yourself. You then started to struggle against his grasp, you kicked and screamed into his hand. However his grip was too strong and steadily he was pulling you away from the Game Shop. You had to Yugi or Mr Moto's attention now, you prayed that they were in. In sheer desperation you kicked the front door of the Game shop as hard as you could, breaking the door open. Hopefully this would catch someone's attention. "YES!" You thought triumphantly. "YOU STUPID BITCH! LOOK AT WHAT YOU DONE!" The voice said angrily as he continued to try and drag you away. "Someone please help!" You mentally screamed, then you felt your heart call out for someone too. You can't be alone with HIM. You can't allow Lee the chance to finish what he started.

Lee didn't get very far from the door, when you heard the sounds of running coming down the stairs inside the shop. "HEATHER!!" You heard Duke cry out as he, Tristan and Joey came rushing through the broken door closely followed by Yugi, Bakura, Tea and Mr Moto. "Let her go! You punk!!" Joey said angrily as he made his way towards you and Lee, whilst you saw Tea dash back into the shop. "My, my. Heather Owens has friends(?)" Lee stated in a mock astonishment. "It can't be. You know full well you are not allowed friends. You filthy little maggot!" Lee said dangerously to you, tightening his grip around your waist, making you wince in pain. "I suggest you go back inside if you know what is good for you." Lee sneered venomously at your friends. "Yeah we'll go back inside once we have Heather away from you and beaten you to a pulp!" Tristan stated bitterly towards Lee, following Joey to back him up. "They are friends! Well you know the punishment for breaking my rules. Don't you!" Lee stated bitterly in your ear, as he pulled his hand away from your mouth. You knew what he was going to get, and you weren't going to allow him to have the chance. "NO!" You screamed grabbing hold of his wrist tightly, keeping it away from his pocket. "LET GO TRAMP!" Lee said angrily, twisting and turning his wrist, trying to break free from your grasp. "WHY SHOULD I WHEN YOU WON'T LET GO OF ME!!!" You stated angrily, fighting to keep hold of his wrist. "Well! Look's like the worm has some fight in her. It would make it much more fun for me to break you again!" Lee then whispered smugly.

Suddenly you were pushed forward and you crashed into Joey and Tristan knocking all three of you to the ground. You recovered quickly, and got to your feet facing Lee. He had pulled out what he needed, a pocket knife, which you were all too familiar with and he began to run towards you, ready to stab. The anger you were feeling at that moment became focused and everything faded out, all accept Lee and the knife, as he began to stab down. Instantly you did a cross block, stopping Lee in mid stab. grabbing his wrist, twisting it as you stepped to the side and pulled him forward, pressing you other hand on his elbow, forcing him to the ground, and swiftly pulling the knife out of Lee's hand. Then stepped back and stood in a fighting stance, ready for the next attack. You were so focused, you became unaware of the flashing red and blue lights of police cars. Joey and Tristan, had restrained Lee and waited for the police to take hold of him. The entire time you did not move from your stance and you refused to take your eyes from the dirty blonde haired, emotionless grey eyes of Lee Dawson. "Miss? Miss?" You turned your head and saw a policeman standing next to you, gently taking the knife from your hand. "It's alright Miss! It's over." He said carefully and reassuringly, as you slowly released your grasp around the knife and let him take it from you. Slowly, you came back to reality. "YOU'LL GET YOURS YOU BITCH!!!" Lee yelled as he was being pushed into a police car. Suddenly the whole incident hit you, as a wave of different emotions washed over you, making you stagger.

"Wow! We've got you Heather!" Yugi said as he and Bakura came to your side and grabbed an arm each to steady you. "Bring her inside." Mr Moto said as Yugi and Bakura led you into the shop. Tea grabbed your bags and the rest of the gang followed you. You were set down on a couch and a blanket was placed over your shoulder, because you were shivering from the adrenaline, both Tea and Yugi sat on either side of you and the rest of the gang found other seats or hovered near you. "We have you door fixed before we leave Mr Moto." You heard a police officer say to Yugi's Grandpa. "I'm sorry for breaking your door Mr Moto. I didn't know what else to do." You say apologetically with a shaky voice. The whole room went silently, "You broke the door Miss?" The policeman asked in surprise. "He had covered my mouth so I couldn't scream, I had to get someone's attention." You say softly, forcing yourself to hold back the tears. "You broke a door with two dead locks, a bolt and a chain. When it could only take at least three grown men to break it down?" The officer restated his question, you simply nodded. "Well Miss...?" The policeman began to say as he sat in front of you, "Owens. Heather Owens." You answered. "Well Miss Owens. I need you to come down the station so I can get a written statement from you." The policeman continued. "Is Lee going to be at the station?" You asked softly, looking at your hands. "Yes..." "Then No." You say shortly. "I can give you a written statement here but not at the station." Then quickly explained softly. "But the station has the facilities to accommodate..." The policeman began to say. "I have seen enough councillors to last me a life time." You then sighed. "Lee Dawson has a restraining order, which means he cannot come within 300 feet of me. He has already broken this once tonight, I will not allow him to do it again." You then inform the police officer. He simply nodded and asked for a notepad and pen.

(FF After writing your statement in an awkward silence)

You handed your statement to the policeman which he skimmed over. "Well everything seems to be in order for now. We will contact you if we need further details." He said as he stood up, you nodded, and returned to looking at your hands. "It seems we are finished with your door Mr Moto, so we will take our leave. We trust you will see Miss Owens home safely." "Yes, we will. Thank you and Good night." Mr Moto replied as he saw the policemen out of his home. "Will someone ring my dad please so he can pick me up?" You asked softly. "Sure I'll do it!" Bakura offered as he pulled out his mobile and punched in the number you told him, then he left the room so you didn't have to listen to the conversation. Leaving the whole room in an awkward silence. "I'll go make us a drink." Duke offered as he walked into the kitchen. "I'm sorry guys." You say in a whisper as you lowered your head even further. "You have nothing to be sorry for Heather. That jerk deserves the book thrown at him for what he did!" Tristan told you reassuringly. You looked up and smiled a very small smile. "Thanks Tristan. And thank you all. If you guys didn't come when you did he... he... Well if you didn't come when you did, I knew exactly what he was going to do. And you guys would have lost a friend." You say softly to them. "We would never let that happen Heather." Yugi said placing his hands on your shoulders, you sensed that Yami had the same sentiments. "Heather?" Joey asked as he sat directly in front of you. "Please give me full warning before I ever make you that angry!" He said in mock seriousness. You couldn't help it, you didn't know why but you had to laugh. "Oh Joey! I can always count on you to make me laugh!" You say as you began to calm down from your laughing fit. "I do my best!" Joey said cockily. You shook your head as Bakura and Duke returned to the living room. "It's nice to see you smile again Heather." Bakura said as he entered the room. "Did my dad freak?" You asked cautiously and in a worried tone. "As soon as I said Lee's name he put the phone down." Bakura said curiously. "Uh Oh!" You thought.

Then you turned your attention to your bags and cake box. You got up and walked over to them to check everything was unharmed. The cake was a little battered but it was alright. "Cool cake!" You heard Joey's voice behind you and a hand slowly crept towards it. You smacked it gently and said in a mothering voice, "Not for you!" "Awww!!" Joey pouted. "Who's the cake for Heather?" Tea asked curiously. You froze and panicked on what you were going to say. "Heather, your father is here!" You heard Mr Moto say, as he entered the room quickly followed by your dad. "Heather! Are you alright? That scumbag didn't do anything did he??" You rushed towards you, asking in an angry voice. "When I get my hands on that toe rag, I'll make him wish he never been..." Your dad was instantly went silent when you placed a finger on his lips, then you wrapped your arms around him and hugged him tight, which he instantly returned. "I'm fine dad. Thanks to everyone in this room, I'm fine. Can we go home now?" You say softly to your dad. "Sure!" He replied softly back, you pulled from his embrace and grabbed your things. "Thank you." Your dad said appreciatively to your friends, as he led you out of Yugi's home. "Bye guys!" You say softly after them.

(FF To the beginning of school the next day)

(Seto's POV) You were waiting patiently at Heather's locker, looking up and down the hallway. "She's normally in at this time. Where is she?" You asked yourself, as you continued to wait. All last night you had a nagging feeling in your head and surprisingly your heart that something was wrong. That something had happened to Heather, but you didn't know what or why you felt like this. Just to put your mind at ease you decided to wait outside her locker, just to see her, to reassure yourself that she was alright. But your anxiety was running high as more and more students were coming into school, Heather was always one of the first students to arrive. She had once told you that she always arrives to school early because it would always bring at least one positive note to the beginning of the day. You smirked when you thought of this. Just like she said when she first became friends with you, there was always some sort of logic to her methods to get through life.

Interrupting your thoughts, you heard Yugi and his loser friends, snapping you out of your thoughts. You groaned inwardly, you were in no mood for them, so you decided to head towards Homeroom, hoping to talk to Heather before class started. "Has anyone seen Heather?" You heard Tea ask, which made you instantly stop in your tracks and listen in. "No I haven't seen her!" You hear Devlin reply, with numerous agreements from the rest of the losers. "I hope last night events haven't shaken her too much!" You hear Bakura speak up. "WHAT??!!" You mentally outcry. "She had probably taken the day off to get over it." You hear Wheeler say in a concerned voice. "I hope she is OK. If she not in, I'm going to see her after school." You hear Yugi also state in a concern tone. "What happened to Heather??" You asked yourself curiously. "That won't be necessary Yugi. I'm right here." You hear a soft voice speak up. "Heather why are you in so late?" Wheeler asked in surprise. "Scratch that why are you in at all?" Taylor asked in the same surprise tone. "I had to convince my dad that coming into school is the best thing for me. You know to keep myself busy, better then clawing the walls back home. Besides I have all my friends to keep an eye on me, so here I am." You hear Heather's soft voice explain logically. "I need to get some books for class, so I'll see you guys in homeroom." Heather then stated, hearing her footsteps coming your direction. You had made up your mind and decided to ask her what had happened last night.

(Your POV) You just left the gang and headed towards your locker. You rounded the corner to find Seto standing near your locker. "Oh! Good Morning Seto." You say brighter then you felt, you still felt a little shaken from last night's events. Seto gave you a curious and weird look, "Good Morning Heather." He said curiously, the tone of his voice struck you as odd, until it clicked. He was listening in to the conversation you were having with Yugi and the others. You walked up to your locker and opened it, "How much did you hear?" You asked as you changed your shoes and grabbed your books. "Enough to make me concerned." He responded to you with a slight concerned tone in his voice. "What happened last night?" Seto then asked quickly before you could have the chance to change the subject. You took a deep breath, "OK... Er this is not easy to say for me so... er bare with me." You say looking towards Seto, concern was growing more evident on his face. "I was er... attacked last night..."

You told Seto everything that happened last night, with Lee. Throughout Seto patiently listened to what you had to say, there were times that he was about to interrupt, but he managed to hold himself back, until you finished. "How long did you have this restraining order on Lee?" Seto asked, but you shook your head in response. "There is more to this, but 1) I'm not ready to talk about and 2) The bell is going to go any minute so we better get a move on." You say softly, looking up into Seto's clear blue eyes. He nodded in agreement and understanding. Then both of you made your way to your homeroom.

Seto turned up, grabbed a book and settled down on the same table as you whilst you did the finishing touches on your History project. Every so often you sensed his blue eyes glancing over at you. You even caught him at it, giving him a questioning look. However he acted the cool Seto Kaiba, who simply shrugged and continued with his book. Now you were walking out of school with the gang, who were all chatting happily. You decided you wanted to walk alone, so you picked up your pace in your walk and pulled away from the gang. "Hey Heather!" You stopped and turned around to face Yugi, who called after you. "Do you want to come to the arcade with us?" He asked. "Well I..." You began to say until "OH MY GOD!! I NEVER THOUGHT I SEE THE DAY THAT HEATHER OWENS IS WEARING A SKIRT!!!!" You hear a voice say out loud. Your eyes widened, you recognise the voice instantly. "NO...WAY!!!" You say slowly, as you turned around to see...


	12. Chapter 12

_Just to give you guys a heads up Nicole Silvers is not an original character of mine. She belongs to my dear friend who also uses the name Nicole Silvers on this website. Go check her stories out_

**True Friend, True Love (Seto Kaiba) #12**

A girl about your height, who had long brown hair and sparkling hazel eyes, smiling broadly at you, standing beside her was a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes who stood at least two inches taller then her, which he looked kinda horrified at the sudden action of what the girl just yelled out. "NICOLE SILVERS!! Who did you bribe to get into this country(?)" You say playfully, smiling your famous smile as you walked towards the two figures. "Hey, I resent that remark!... Sam did the bribing!" Nicole replied just as playfully, nodding towards the guy standing next to her. Then she walked up and both of you gave each hug. "I can't believe it's you Nikki!" You say pulling back from the hug, "What are you doing here? What happened to your glasses?" You then asked. "Oh I wear contacts! Still have to wear them at night though. Also Sam and I are enrolling to this school." You then hear a throat being cleared and both of you turned your attention to Sam. "Oh sorry Sam. Heather this is Sam, my boyfriend. Sam this is my best friend Heather." Nikki introduced the two of you. "Please to meet you Heather. I heard a lot about you." Sam said shaking your hand. "All good I hope(?)" You say smiling at him. "Hey Heather who's your friends?" Joey asked as the gang walked up behind you.

"Oh sorry guys, I'm seriously not with it today. This is Nicole Silvers..." "Nikki, please." Nikki states to your friends. "...she is my best friend and this is her boyfriend Sam, who I've only just met. Nikki, these are my friends, Yugi, Tristan, Joey, Tea, Bakura and Duke." There was an exchange of 'Hellos' between your friends, then Nikki asked, "So Heather, what are you doing here in Japan? I thought you still lived in England!" "Dad left the RAF and decided to move here. Most of my family live here and my dad wanted me to get to know my mum's side of the family." You explained to her brightly. "Do you want to come to the arcade with us Nikki, Sam?" Yugi then asked your best friend. "Sure we are sick to death of paper work, from enrolling at this school. We could use a little fun." Nikki replied brightly. "Actually guys I'm not feeling up to it, I think I'll go..." "Heather Owens! When was the last time you went to an arcade... I would guess When I took you back in the States, so you're going!" Then Nikki grabbed your arm and started to walk off with you. "Alright! Alright I'll go!" You say in a exasperated tone. Nikki however kept hold of your arm and kept walking. "Um Nikki, do you know where you are going?" You asked amusingly, which instantly Nikki stopped and a light blush went across her cheeks, "No." She admitted then she turned to the gang, who stood there with wide grins on their faces. "Little help!" She stated to them, which immediately brought the gang to life as they all guided you to the arcade.

(At the Arcade) "Come on Heather one more game!" Joey pleaded to you. "No Joey I need a break now!" You say in a playful, stern voice. "I'll keep an eye on her Joey, I could use a break too." Nikki stepped forward to save you from the Street Fighter maniac that Joey had become. "You can play against Sam, he's really good." She said then offered. Joey turned his attention to Sam, "You up for it?" He asked challengingly, Sam simply smirked, "Bring it!" Then the two blondes went off to play, as you and Nikki went to the small bar (Non-alcoholic) that was situated in the centre of the arcade, order slushies and sat down at one of the tables. "So Nikki! You never told me what brings you to Domino of all places." You say brightly to your oldest friend. "Take a random guess on why I'd move from ANOTHER home!" Nikki told you in a slightly bitter tone. You gave her an apologetic look, "Oh Nikki! He can't be still after you surely?" You say in a exasperated tone. "Yeah he is. Dad still blames me and mum for the failure of the dojo. So it means another place to live briefly before I move again." Nikki said sadly to you, as she played with the straw of her slushie. "Not this time!" You say in a determined voice, making Nikki look at you in surprise. "You've got me again. We are the dream team, nobody can touch us when we are together. Right?" Nikki smiled at your determination. "Right! We stood up to Lee and we are going to stand up to my dad!" Nikki said brightly to you, but her expression changed instantly as she saw your saddened face which looked away from her. "Heather what's wrong?" Nikki asked in concern. "Nothing." you said quietly, still looking away. "Heather Owens, whenever you get that expression I know that it's not just nothing! You need to stop bottling things up! You know that you get so stressed out, that you literally explode. So talk to me." Nikki pressed, to you placing her hand on yours. You looked at her and saw deep concern in her eyes for you. You took a deep breath and sighed. "Lee's back!"

"WHAT!" Nikki stated in an outraged tone. "Lee's back. He attacked me last night, if it wasn't for Yugi and the rest of the gang, I wouldn't be here!" You tell her softly, as Nikki's grip on your hand tightened a little. "Don't worry, we took him down once, we'll do it again!" Nikki said softly and reassuringly to you. You smiled at her, "I've missed you Nikki!" You state, "And I have missed Heather!" Nikki replied back giving you a hug. For some reason you glanced over to the entrance of the arcade and to your surprise, you saw Seto, looking a little lost, through the cold demeanour he put on, snarling slightly at some timid fan girls. "Will you excuse me for a moment Nikki? There is someone I need to speak to." You ask Nikki, not taking your eyes off Seto for a moment, "Sure Heather!" Then you stood up, and walked towards Seto's direction. He hadn't noticed you walking towards him, because his back was turned, whilst he looked like he was looking for someone. "Hey, lost something?" You asked brightly, to his back, making him spin to look at you. "Nope, found her!" Seto stated casually to you, but still keeping a cold demeanour for people around the two of you. "OK you were looking for me. Whats up?" You say slightly surprised and sweetly to him, with a smile playing on your lips. "Well I never got the chance to ask you if you will be staying over on Friday?" Seto asked in a business tone, trying to act professional. You slightly blushed, "Er... Why do you ask?" You responded, trying to sound casual as if it wasn't a big deal. "Well, the party is going to run late and you probably will be too tired to drive home so, if you were thinking about staying over I can prepare a room for you. You can't really sleep on the couch in my room, or ermm..."

Seto shifted his stance slightly as he trailed of, making you blush a little harder because you knew what he meant. "Anyway, you can use the room to get ready in as well, that's if you are still willing to come early that is?" Seto asked, getting off the subject pretty quickly, regaining his calm, cool, Seto Kaiba composure. "Yeah, I can settle the boys before hand as well. I can't leave three crazy twelve year olds with you. They will drive you crazy." You state playfully to him. "Mokuba is not crazy." Seto answered a little harshly to you. You just gave him a mock serious look. "You haven't seen him with my cousins!" You state in a mock seriousness tone crossing your arms. "You're saying they are a bad influence!" Seto started to harden a little. "No not at all!!" You changed your tone quickly, "They just bring Mokie out of his shell a little. To be honest since those two met Mokie, they have come down to earth a lot." You say thoughtfully. "Come to think of it, Mokuba has been a lot brighter recently." Seto in turn said thoughtfully. "Well then it's settled, what time do you want us to turn up. 5.30? 6?" You asked brightly. "If those three are as crazy as you say they are then I suggest you come at 5.30. To give them time to calm down." Seto said logically. "Good plan." You state to him, then a throat was cleared behind you. You turned to find Nikki standing there. "Oh! Hey Nikki, sorry where are my manners(?) Seto this is Nikki a very old friend, who lived in America. Nikki this is Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp and one of the best duellists in the world. Who so happens to be my friend." Introducing them cheerfully. "Hi!" Nikki said brightly to Seto, Seto just nodded courteously. "Sorry to interrupt but I was just going to order some more drinks, and I was wondering if you wanted the same again Heather?" You nodded, noticing a smirk forming on her lips. "OK then I'll just go get them. Will you be joining us?" She asked, in a sly tone to Seto. "No, I have to get back to work." Seto responded in his usual tone, but it wasn't cold and harsh, there was an actual politeness to it. "OK! Don't be long Heather." Nikki said in a polite tone, with a broad smile beginning to reveal itself on her face, as she walked away from the two of you. "Well I'll see you tomorrow Seto." You say beginning to walk away as did Seto. Then a thought came to you, "Oh Seto! Is there going to be dancing at this party?" You asked turning to face him. Seto stopped and turned to you. "There is, why?" He asked curiously. "Well you owe me a dance." You state simply to him. "And why do I owe you that?" He asked with a slight smirk on his face. "I'm going to be wearing a dress and heels! You owe me something for that!" You say playfully to him. Seto's lips curled into a gorgeous smirk and he raised his eyebrows. "Hmm!" He just responded and walked out of the arcade. You then turned and walked back to Nikki, who had obviously been watching you the whole time.

_(Written by the courtesy of Nicole Silvers)_

(Nikki's POV) You were happy to see Heather again. you hadn't seen her in so long. What else made you happy was seeing her happy. Yeah she was happy when you last saw her, but now she's even brighter. You were talking to her when she seemed to notice something. "Will you excuse me for a moment Nikki? There is someone I need to speak to." she asked. "Sure Heather" you told her. You watched as she walked off. She walked over to someone, but you couldn't tell much since his back was to you. He turned around and you saw him. What surprised you was Heather started to talk to him, and you knew she was liking it. You hadn't seen her talk to a guy since...well, Lee, and that WASN'T a happy conversation. Too bad you couldn't hear the conversation, but then something came to your mind. You smirked as the plan ran through your head. You got up and walked over to them. You only heard part of the conversation. "..I suggest you come at 5.30. To give them time to calm down." The mysterious brunet pointed out. "Good plan" Heather agreed. You decided to clear your throat and get their attention. Heather turned as the brunet looked up at you, "Oh! Hey Nikki, sorry where are my manners Seto this is Nikki a very old friend, who lived in America. Nikki this is Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp and one of the best duellists in the world. Who so happens to be my friend." Heather introduced cheerfully 'Seto Kaiba...' You thought to yourself. Then the rest of the introduction hit you. You were a duellist as well and had heard of him. "Hi" you smiled. He nodded in acknowledgement. "Sorry to interrupt but I was just going to order some more drinks, and I was wondering if you wanted the same again Heather?" You suggested trying hard not to give much expression, but failing miserably. She nodded. You looked over to Kaiba hoping to put your plan in action, "OK then I'll just go get them. Will you be joining us?" The brunet looked at you. "No, I have to get back to work." he answered you politely, but with a serious face. 'Darn it!!' you thought to yourself. He needed to talk to her more. Something told you that those two would be good for each other, but the question was.... could either of them see it? "OK! Don't be long Heather." You told her as you left to get the drinks. You watched them continue to talk as you poured the two drinks. You were surprised by all this. She was having a great conversation with a normal guy, well as normal that guy could be. She asked him one more question then they left separate ways. You watched as she came back, and couldn't wait to ask questions. Once she was calm enough you decided to ask, "OK...OK... Now SPILL!!!"...

You looked at Nikki with confusion "Spill what?" You respond in a slightly high pitch voice, defensively. "You know exactly what I mean. I just witnessed you, of all people I must say, having what seemed to be a moment with a HOT and I do mean HOT, brunet, blue eyed, GUY!!! details hun.. DETAILS!!!" Nikki then stated in a excitedly. "I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about Nicole!" You say in a defensive tone, concentrating on the slushie in front of you, refusing to look at you friend. "You and tall, dark and handsome!" Nikki pressed on excitedly. "Me and Seto? We're just really good friends thats all." You say casually, trying to shrug off the subject. "Yeah right. Do you really think I would ever buy that line Heather Owens?" Nikki said in a sarcastic tone, folding her arms and giving you a mild glare. You hated it when she did that because she knew perfectly well that you were never good at lying and you always crumbled when she gave you that glare. "I... maybe like Seto... a little..." You say softly, playing with the straw of your drink.

"I KNEW IT!!!" Nikki raised her voice a little too loudly. "Nikki!" You say in a hushed whisper. "I KNEW! you had a crush on him, I so approve by the way, he is sooo HOT!!" Nikki said in the same hushed whisper. "Hey what about Sam??" You then asked amusingly, as you see your friend getting a little flustered over Seto. She just gave you a look. "I said the guy was HOT. I never said I wanted to date him. YOU need to do that.... or have you already done it You sly little fox... *starts singing* Seto and Heather sittin in a tree K-I-S-" Nikki then instantly stopped when you placed your hand over her mouth. "I wouldn't go that far Nikki. I haven't even dated him yet as much kissed him of all things." You state to her sheepishly, slowly removing your hand from her mouth. She just smiled understandingly at you. "You are way to far behind for my liking Heather. You seriously need to catch up. I'm setting you a deadline... Kiss him or do something in one week and tell me about it, and I shall never bother you again about it. Deal?" Nikki said to you smirking. "Nikki... I don't know. He sees me as a friend, besides he has tons, and I do mean tons of fan girls bothering him. I don't want him to think that about me. Besides what can I do? Kiss him at the dinner party tomorrow?" You say in an unsure tone. Saying the last part in a joking tone. "Perfect!" Nikki simply said.

"I am not kissing him at the dinner party tomorrow! He would floor me for embarrassing him in front of his business associates!" You say seriously to Nikki, with complete panic in your eyes. "No, I mean it's perfect to show Seto Kaiba, what he is missing out!" Nikki states with a broad smile. "Meaning?" You asked suspiciously. "Meaning I am going to give you a make over that will knock Seto for six!" Nikki states simply to you. "HEY YOU TWO! ARE YOU GOING TO PLAY OR WHAT??" Tristan and called out at the same time. "Come on Heather. We'll talk business later. Right now let's show these boys how to play video games!" Nikki said brightly getting out of her chair. You smiled and followed. "I should have known Nikki would have noticed!" You thought to yourself as you and Nikki started to kick Yugi's and Tristan's butt at air hockey.


	13. Chapter 13

**True Friend, True Love (Seto Kaiba) #13**

(FF to next day, after school) "Come on Heather! We've got a lot to do, so hurry up!" Nikki said to you in an excited and agitated voice. Pulling on your arm and dragging you out of school. She had come to collect you so she could begin your make over at your house and you would finish it off when you got to Seto's place. "Well unlike some who doesn't start school until Monday!! I have to get stuff for my homework for over the weekend!" You state playfully as you allowed your best friend to pull you through the main gates. Then, Nikki stopped suddenly, making you bump into her. "Hey what's the hold up? I thought you wanted to get started?" You asked Nikki, as you composed yourself, looking at Nikki. She seemed to be staring at something. You followed her gaze and found what she was looking at. Once again there was a swarm of fan girls, surrounding a limo as it slowly tried to move off without hitting any of the girls. "Wonder who the celeb is?" Nikki asked curiously. You shook your head at the scene and whispered in her ear. "Seto." Then you turned and walked off. "HEY!" Nikki called out and quickly ran beside you, falling in step with you. "Jeez! You weren't kidding when you said he had tons of fangirls were you!" Nikki stated in sheer shock at the scene she just saw.

"Yeah. That's what I have to compete with. To be honest I'm quite surprised Seto still comes to school. If it was like that every day for me and I could afford private tutors, I would!" You state to Nikki. "Maybe he found something that makes it all worthwhile." Nikki said slyly, with a smirk plastered on her face. You rolled your eyes, "You're not going to drop this are you?" You say in an exasperated tone, bring a book to your forehead, slightly regretting that you admitted to Nikki that you liked Seto. "Nope!" Nikki replied simply and brightly. "Why are you so interested in trying to get me and Seto together anyway?" You asked as the two of you, walked to your front door and you opened it and walked through to the living room. "Because in the last email you sent me you said you haven't dated anyone since your third year in high school, which was when you were what 15-16?" She asked you, "13. In England we stay in school until we are 16, then if you want you can go on to college until we are 18." You answered. "Well that's even worse! Also I have never seen you so happy. You seem to be a lot brighter then the last time I saw you, especially when I saw you talking to Kaiba." She brightly told you. "Ah so you know that little Heather has a crush on Mr Kaiba too!" You heard a voice interrupt. You turned and saw...

...your dad grinning as he entered the living room. You blushed a deep red. "DAD!!!" You stated in embarrassment, looking away. "It's great to see you again Mr Owens!" Nikki said happily to your dad. "My, my Nicole Silvers. You certainly have grown into a pretty young lady, along with my daughter." You dad said happily, complimenting the both of you. Nikki blushed along with you at the compliment. "Heather David said he'll bring the boys round in an hour and a half, here's the keys to the car." He threw the keys towards you which you caught with ease. "Have fun tonight, OK sweetheart!" "I will, see you later." You replied smiling at your dad, then he left for work, leaving you and Nikki alone. "The boys??" Nikki asked in a confused tone. "Yeah they are coming with me so they can keep Mokie company," you explained. "Who's Mokie?" Nikki asked in the same confused tone, "Oh he's Seto's little brother. His real name is Mokuba, he is really sweet and very intelligent. You'll like him." You explained again smiling. "I'm sure I will. Come on we haven't got much time before you have to go, and I want to see this dress!!" Nikki said cheerfully, taking your hand and leading you upstairs, going into your room.

After you washed your hair and changed into a green shirt and a pale green pair of trousers. Nikki then started to dry and straighten your hair, giving you a entire different look from the wavy, bouncy hair you normally had. Throughout this, you had put the radio, listening to Nikki sing along to it. Then Natasha Bedingfield, 'Unwritten' came on and without realising it, you began to sing along. When the song finished Nikki said in a very pleased and surprised voice, "I didn't know you could sing so well Heather!" "I haven't sung for a while, and I don't normally sing in front of people." You say softly, with a slight blush crossing your face. "Well you have a great sing voice, maybe when the rest of the band come you could sing with us." Nikki said complimentary. "What there's more of you(?)" You asked playfully. "Yep, Sam and I are in a band and the rest of them are moving here in a few weeks. I think Mac would be begging you to join us." Nikki said as she took another part of your hair and began to straighten it. "We'll see." You said, in a slightly shy tone. Then Nikki gave you a quick manicure and helped to pick out the make up you were going to put on at Seto's. Finally, you got out the dress you were going to wear that night, to show her. "Oh Heather! It's gorgeous! It would really suit you." As Nikki admired the black, Chinese style dress. It had short sleeves and a slight slit down the left hand side of the dress. You had also bought a long, black, silk shawl to go with it to wrap your arms, because you felt a little uneasy showing so much of your arms. You smiled at her compliment, then you heard a knock from downstairs. "That would be the boys and David." You tell Nikki, as you grabbed you bag and dress, leading her out of your room and down the stairs.

"Hey gorgeous!" You uncle David greeted you with a kiss on the cheek, when you opened the door. "Hey David, hey guys. Got everything you need for the sleep over?" You greeted your Uncle and the twins. "Yeah! Are we going now?" Adam said excitedly to you, holding a huge back pack, along with his brother Alex. "Yep, I just need to grab something from the fridge and we can go." You say with a broad smile, at the excited 12 year olds. "Be good boys!" Your Uncle said sternly as he walked towards his car. You turned and went into the fridge and grabbed Seto's Birthday Cake. "Here let me help." Nikki offered taking the bag from your shoulder. Then all four of you went to the car, the twins climbed in and you handed the cake to Alex so it would slide all over the place. Then you took your bag from Nikki, and placed on the front seat next to you. "Right I will want a full report Monday go it!" Nikki said playfully to you. "Will that get you of my case?" You asked playfully placing a hand on your hip. "Only if you kiss him, or something like that! According to our deal." Nikki said slyly to you, with a big grin on her face. "I'll see you later Nikki, Thanks for the help." You say shaking your head at your friend, as you climbed into the car and drove off to Kaiba mansion.

(FF Kaiba Mansion) The whole mansion was busy with staff running around to get ready for tonight. You parked the car, and climbed out helping your cousins with their bags. "HEATHER!!!" You hear a cry of happiness, behind you. Fortunately Alex still had hold of the cake, so you didn't have it in your hands when you were bowled over by a raven coloured blur. "Ooof! Hey Mokie! Do you mind getting off me so I can breathe?" You asked, as Mokuba was squeezing the breath out of you. "Sorry Heather! You got the cake?" Mokuba asked as he helped you up. "Fortunately for you, I wasn't holding it a few moments ago!" You tell him with a grin. Mokuba blushed and smiled sheepishly at you, "Sorry." He repeated again, and then he turned to your cousins. "You guys ready for tonight!" Mokuba said excitedly. "Yeah!" The twins said happily, dropping their bags and leaving the cake in the car, then all three of them began to run off. You brought your fingers to your mouth and gave out a shrill whistle to grab their attention. "Hey! Since when I became your bus boy??" You called out, as soon as you said that, some staff came to your side and picked up the bags. "We'll help you Miss. Mr Kaiba requested that you were giving as much help as possible to make yourself comfortable." A butler spoke to you kindly. "Oh! OK. Umm. Could one of you take this cake and hide for tomorrow morning, it for Seto's birthday?" When you asked this, one of the staff instantly grabbed it and walked off. You stood there stunned, unused to this attention. "Will you me Miss. I will show you to your room, I believe Young Master Kaiba, is leading your cousins to his. Their bags will be taken there." A maid said curtly to you. "OK." You say unsure as you grabbed your bag and dress before one of the butlers got hold of them and quickly followed behind the maid.

You followed the maid, towards the direction of Seto's and Mokuba's rooms. You passed them and came to the end of the hall and entered a room to your right. You stood there gob smacked at the sheer size of the room. It was just as big as Seto's room, but instead of it being all in blue and more of a boy type room it was definitely tailored for a girl. It had a deep red carpet and dark wood furniture, with maroon coloured curtains. There was a queen size bed with deep red and light pink, silk sheets and the walls were a beautiful combination of crimson and cream walls. There was a huge wardrobe and a desk. There was also a vanity table with a huge mirror, a cream couch and a bed side table. You also noticed another door which you assumed led off to a en suite. "Wow!" You said breathlessly, as you walked further into the room. "I hope it is to your liking Miss." The maid spoke up, snapping you out of your daze. "Yes it's fine. Thank you." The maid then smiled and bowed her head and left you in this stunning room. "This is incredible!" You say to yourself in awe as you placed your bag and dress onto the bed. Then there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" The door opened and...

... you saw three heads pick through, two blonde and one black haired. "How do you like the room Heather?" Mokuba asked with a smile, as he entered the room with your cousins. "It's beautiful!" You say with your famous smile. "Is every room this big Mokuba?" Alex asked in awe as he looked around your room. "Nah this is one of the master bedrooms in the house." Mokuba said with a proud look on his face, "Hey why don't you three go and play while I'll get things ready for tonight." You tell the three boys brightly. "Let's play in the garden!" Adam said excitedly, "It's huge!!" "This way! Oh by the way Heather, your hair looks nice!" Mokuba said happily and all three of the boys ran out of your room, before you followed them, you grabbed a clip and clipped up out of the way, for now before you tied up for tonight. Then you left your room and made your way to the main hall, to find Seto coolly insulting two workers who were fixing the lighting. "If you break anything else, you will not be paid and I will be requesting you to pay for the damages that you have caused!" Seto stated in a calm but deadly voice. "Yes Mr Kaiba!" "Sorry Mr Kaiba!" The workers apologised constantly, bowing their heads. It was obvious that Seto was stressed out and he was taking it out on every worker who came passed him. "You call that clean(?) I call it a poor job! Do it again or you'll be fired!" Seto stated in annoyance to a nearby maid. "Oh Boy!" You thought to yourself, quickly manoeuvring down the stairs and walking up beside Seto. "If you are not careful, they would all go on strike and leave everything half finished!" You say calmly to him. He turned to you, and almost instantly his face turned from a scowl to a look of surprise. "When did you get here Heather?" He asked, stunned at your sudden presence. "Oh about 10 minutes ago." You say with a smile, "Looks like you need some fresh air!" You then say to him. "No I need to..." He began but you cut him off, "You're stressed out, which means they're stressed out, which would result in disaster, so come on." You tell him, gently pulling him on his arm towards the front door, and went outside, finding the sun beginning to set. "Now take a deep breath and repeat after me!" You say with a smirk, he looked at you with a weird look. "Do it!" You say with a stern tone. Seto sighed and then took a deep breath, "I'm OK..." You say out loud, "I'm OK..." Seto said rolling his eyes slightly. "...The world's OK!" You finished off with a smile. "...The world's OK!" He repeated, you then noticed his shoulders relax a little. "Feel better?" You asked with a grin. "No!" Seto said looking away from you. "Liar!" You countered with a smirk.

Then suddenly a football (Me-For you Americans, a soccer ball. I'm calling it a football because that is what is!) came flying towards you. Fortunately you had quick reflexes and caught the ball before it slammed in your face. "Wow!" You said as you caught it. "Hey Adam, little less power in your kicks OK! You not at the park!" You called out as you saw the three boys running up to you. "Sorry Heather are you OK?" Adam said sheepishly, then your cousins came to a halt when they saw Seto next to you. Mokuba on the other hand launched himself on Seto and hugged him tight. "Hey Seto! When did you get home?" He asked happily to his older sibling. "A few minutes ago. Why don't you boys play inside. So you don't break anything!" Seto said softly to his younger brother. "OK!" Mokuba said pulling out of the embrace, Adam and Alex on the other hand became really shy. "Seto these are my cousins, Adam and Alex. Boys this is Seto." You introduced them to each other. Your cousins to your surprised remained silent, until Mokuba said, "Come on Guys this way!" Then they quickly followed Mokuba into the mansion. "Ok that was weird." You state with a confused look on your face. "What was?" Seto questioned you. "My cousins being QUITE! That's what!" You say with a disbelieved tone. "Must be your immense presence! Stunned them into silence!" You tell Seto playfully, Seto chuckled. "Usually happens. You hair looks good by the way." He then states walking back into the house, you blushed and followed. "Thanks! It's not finished yet. I better go get ready. I see you in a bit." You tell Seto walking past him and going up the stairs. "Wait I need to get ready too!" Seto called out as he quickly followed you. "Do you like the room?" He asked as he reached his bedroom door, whilst you continued down the hall. You turned round and walked backwards. "Yeah! It's beautiful. I'm going to get changed then I'll check that the boys are settled, then I'll be down OK?" You say with a smile, "Alright!" Seto answered, then he went into his room. You turned round and quickly entered yours.

(FF 1 hour) You stood in front of a full length mirror you found inside the wardrobe. Looking at your appearance, you looked good but yet you felt nervous. "I hope this is OK!" You thought, as you turned around. You were wearing the black Chinese style dress and shawl, with open toed, sandal type heel shoes and your hair was put up in a Chinese bun with chopsticks in it. You were wearing very little make up. You had very light pink lipstick on and very light, gold eye shadow on. You sighed. "This will have to do!" You tell yourself, as you closed the wardrobe door and left your room. You made your way to Mokuba's room and knocked gently on the door. "Come in." You hear someone call, you carefully open the door and found all three boys were on the bed in their pyjamas watching TV. "Wow Heather! You look really pretty!" Mokuba said smiling at you. "Yeah Heather, you look great!" Adam agreed. "Thanks guys that means a lot." You say smiling. "I'm just checking on you. Have fun! I see you later OK!" You tell them as you left the room. Then you made your way to the staircase, hearing Seto's voice. "Hurry up! My guest will be here soon." You shook your head, and then nerves began to creep with in you. "Here we go!" You mentally told yourself, as you took a deep breath and walked carefully down the stairs.

As you descended the stairs you eyes fell on the tall, handsome, brunet who was in a black tuxedo with a stressed look on his face. He ran his hand through his hair in frustration, which led it sticking all over the place, and you also noticed that his bow tie was not tied. You couldn't help but smile at little. Even though he was stressing out to a point of meltdown, he did to a degree look like a normal teenager, in the state he was in. "He is so handsome. I bet he looks even better when he sorts his hair out." You thought to yourself, as you continued to walk down the stairs. "Woah! Easy Girl. This is your best friend you're talking about!" You reminded yourself. "Hey. You need to calm down before you have a nervous breakdown. Besides, you're making me nervous." You say softly to him taking care not to trip and fall down the stairs. Seto turned to look at you and a stunned and awed expression crossed his face. "H-Heather?! You look..." He started in a stunned voice as he watched walked down the last of the stairs. "OK?" You asked in a nervous and questioning voice. You were nervous because you wanted Seto to think you at least looking good enough to attend his dinner party. "... Incredible!" He finished giving you a very small smile. You blushed lightly and looked down to the floor in modesty. "I wasn't sure if this was suitable." You murmured gently, as you smoothed an imaginary crease from your dress. "It's perfect..." He said softly to you. You looked up and met his calming gaze. "...There's no need to be nervous, you'll be fine." Seto then told you reassuringly. You smiled at him. "Thank you. You look great too. Once we've sorted a few minor things." You complimented him, as you continued to look into his eyes.

(Seto's POV) "Why did I hire such incompetent idiots?" You asked yourself mentally, as you unconsciously ran your hand through your hair in frustration. "Hey. You need to calm down before you have a nervous breakdown. Besides, you're making me nervous." You hear a voice softly call out to you from the stairs. You turned towards the direction of the voice and saw a vision of beauty. Before you stood a beautiful girl with sparkling blue eyes full of kindness and sincerity, with a little bit of nerves showing. She was dressed in black, sandal, high heeled shoes and a black, Chinese style dress with short sleeves, which just covers her shoulders. She also had a black, silk shawl wrapped around her arms, to keep herself warm and to complete the outfit. Her dark brown, silky hair, which earlier you saw that it has been straightened was tied in a neat bun and had chopsticks in the bun as well, keeping in theme with her dress. Small bands of her hair encircled her face, giving her a complete oriental look. This captivating girl, looked unreal. Something from dreams, an angel. This is your best friend! This was Heather! "H-Heather. You look..." You trailed off, in complete awe as you watched Heather walk down the stairs carefully. You were at a loss for words, there was so many things that you wanted to say, but you couldn't figure out how to say them. "OK?" She asked in a nervous and questioning tone. "What has she got to be nervous about?" You asked yourself as this angel stood before you. Then you found your voice, "...Incredible!" You finally finished your sentence, giving her a very small smile. It was true, Heather looked radiant, incredibly beautiful. Then she did something that made your heart melt with joy and concern. She blushed, very lightly bringing a rosy colour to her cheeks, making the blue in her eyes sparkle even more then she looked away from you and down to the floor. "I wasn't sure if this was suitable." She murmured to you, brushing at an imaginary crease.

Then in a sudden flash you saw a 12 year old looking Heather brushing at a dusty Egyptian smock. Then you vision brought you back to the Heather standing before you in your home. "What was that??" You thought as you continued to look at Heather. You could sense she was very nervous. "It's perfect..." You say softly to her, giving her a reassuring look as she looked into your eyes. "...There's no need to be nervous, you'll be fine." You continued to reassure Heather, then she smiled at you with that incredible smile. Only one word that could describe her at that moment and it was stunning. "Thank you. You look great too. Once we've sorted a few minor things." She complimented you, but also making you curious, "What did she mean by that??" You asked yourself, looking in those deep blue, ocean eyes.

(Your POV) Seto gave you a curious and confuse look, you smiled and took his arm, leading him to one of the huge mirrors that was around the mansion. "I think you ran your hand through your hair one too many times." You say with a grin, as you stopped in front of the mirror, "Oh!" Seto said as he saw his slightly shambled appearance. Then he smoothed his hair out and began to start on his tie. "Here let me!" You offered as indicated that you would tie his bow tie as you moved your hands towards it. Seto looked at you, he then gave you a smirk and moved his hands away, turning to face you, so you could easily tie it. You stepped closer to him, to make it easier for you to reach, meaning you became very close to his body, feeling his body heat radiate and warm you up a little. "Tell me if I do it too tight!" You say in a soft voice, as you looked up into his eyes as you say this. Seto gave you a slight nod and you turned your attention to his tie. Gently but firmly, you tied it in a very neat bow, then you stepped back to admire him now that he was fully organised. He looked extremely handsome, it made your heart flutter. Still retaining your composure, barely, you compliment him, "Very sharp!" You say in an awed and playful tone as you looked him up and down. Then you quickly snapped out of it when you realise that you were checking him out, and immediately looked at you reflection in the mirror, pretending to fix your hair. "Thank you. Heather. Coming from you that means a lot." Seto told you as he stood behind you, looking at you in the mirror. You looked at him, using the mirror, and smiled. "The same to you." You say sweetly, indicating that you appreciated his compliment. "Mr Kaiba. Your guests are beginning to arrive." A butler came up to the two of you, very nervously. "Thank you!" Seto responded in a slightly harsh tone. You took in a deep breath and let it out nervously. "Shall we?" Seto asked, making you turn round and found him holding out his arm for you. "No time, like the present." You say nervously giving him a small smile, as you took his arm gently and graciously. "Um Seto? H-how are you going to introduce me?" You asked him carefully as he led you towards the main entrance where both of you were going to greet the guests. "I'm going to introduce you as my very intelligent and beautiful friend. If that is alright by you?" Seto responded, keeping his attention towards the entrance. Unknowingly to you there was a very faint hint of red crossing his cheeks. You blushed at his response, and said, "That is fine by me." Then the guests started to enter Seto's home. "Ready?" Seto whispered to you. "As I'll ever be." You whispered back.

"Ah Kaiba! Good to see you, I hope you are well?" A very forced and false greeting came from a very stuck up, middle aged looking man. Who had black hair with flecks of grey in his hair. He also had piercing blue eyes, which had shifty look about them. On his arm, he had a very thin looking, red head woman about the same age as him who was wearing a dark green cocktail dress, which totally clashes with her hair and following behind them was a girl about yours and Seto's age. She must have been the daughter of this couple because, she had the same piercing blue eyes as the man and had red hair like the woman, she was wearing an extremely short and provocative red dress. "Mr O'Hara." Seto said in a forced polite tone. You could sense him tense up, when the three approached you and Seto. "I do hope you will be staying for the whole party, considering it is yours!" The man said slyly to Seto, "Jerk! Seto was ill last time!." You thought to yourself in an annoyed tone, beginning to really dislike this man. "Unfortunately I had business to attend to!" Seto stated rather shortly, but in a polite tone. "Mr Kaiba, you do remember our daughter, Scarlet (Me- Yeah I know Scarlet O'Hara. But it fits!) Mrs O'Hara, said pushing the red haired girl forward, instantly you saw that Scarlet had at least 6 inches of make up on, with thickly laid red lipstick on her lips. As she smiled flirtatiously as Seto. You couldn't help but feel a little threatened and a pang of jealousy. "Get a grip on yourself Heather! You not dating him, if he likes that sort of thing, leave him be!" You scolded yourself as, Scarlet continued to give him flirtatious looks. "It's a pleasure to meet you again Mr Kaiba." She said smiling provocatively. "Miss O'Hara!" Seto forced giving her a small nod of acknowledgement. "Our little Scarlet is not use to these sort of associations, would you kindly, take care of her Mr Kaiba?" Mrs O'Hara, asked smiling towards Seto. You could see in each of their eyes that there was a hidden agenda. These were definitely 'business sharks' Seto has mentioned to you. "I must decline. I will be too busy hosting, along with friend, Miss Owens." Seto started, with a slight smug and relieved tone, as he gently pulled you closer to him. Instantly the three, finally looked at you, realising your existence for the first time. "Good Evening, I hope you are all well." You say sweetly, succeeding better then Seto, on putting on a front. You noticed that Scarlet and her mother had slight venomous looks, as they looked at you, which you managed to shrug off because you were used to them. Mr O'Hara on the other hand, put on a very good front. "My, my Mr Kaiba. Where on Earth did you find such a gem?" He asked with a false smile and shaking your hand. "He's good, I'll give him that. But he must be completely dense to think he can pull one over me by flattery!" You thought to yourself as you shook his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr O'Hara." You say smiling, to him. "Charmed! Come Agatha, Scarlet." He then ushered his family into the main hall. "I was hoping they weren't be able to come!" Seto growled under his breath as he watched the three move away from you and him. "Aren't they such a nice family!!" You say to Seto in a slightly sarcastic tone, as you watched the three disappear into the main hall. "That's putting it politely!" Seto said turning to you. "The O'Hara's have been after Kaiba Corp since I took over. They've been trying to set me up with that harlot, of a daughter of theirs for years! All they are after is my money and good name!" Seto told you, in a slight bitter tone. "So why are they here?" You asked, as you and Seto greeted more guests. "The O'Hara Corporation is very dodgy behind the scenes and have somehow managed to discredit many good businesses. I have to keep an eye on them!" Seto informed you. "Ah I see. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. Sounds like a very dangerous game you're playing Seto. Good thing you've got me for back up now isn't(?)" You say playfully to him as you finished greeting the guests. "A very good thing!" Seto replied back. "But I don't think you're ready to take on the O'Hara's just yet!" He then commented turning to you. "I'm not planning too." You countered as you took Seto's arm once again and he led you into the main hall.

"Wow. This is very impressive Seto!" You whispered to him as you admired the room. There was two, huge, extravagant chandeliers hanging from the ceiling in the huge room. The walls were cream, as was the carpet. It looked like something out of a fairy tale. "I'm glad someone appreciates it!" Seto whispered back as you and he began to mingle into the crowd. "Mr Kaiba, may I speak with you?" A man's voice called out. Seto let out a light sigh and turned to you. "Will you be alright?" He asked you. "I'll be fine. Go and get to work!" You tell Seto with a smile. Seto gave you a small smirk and then changed to his business look, and walked over to the businessman who called him over. Leaving you standing in the midst of strangers.

"Excuse me. Miss Owens?" You hear a voice behind ask, you turned round and came to face a large, jolly looking woman in a deep purple dress. She had dark brown, extremely curly hair and deep purple eyes, full of naivety but a certain zest for life. "Mrs Bradshaw. How are the evening proceedings, to your liking?" You asked this woman politely with a smile. "Oh! Must we be so formal(?) Please call me Molly. These gatherings are such a bore when everyone act so proper and falsely polite. Not that I am saying that you are false my dear. In fact when my dear husband and I were greeted by yourself and Mr Kaiba, I knew instantly that you were a genuine girl, I also could tell that you have never been to one of these social events before. Correct?" Mrs Bradshaw babbled cheerfully to you. You smiled in embarrassment. "Is it really that obvious? Also I insist you call me Heather. 'Miss Owens' is a little to formal for me as well." You say politely, wondering how such an enthusiastic woman, managed to be involved in such a formal event. "Ah! A girl after my own heart, but we do what we must to keep up polite appearances. I say you do it far better than me. Come, let an old hand show you how things are handled at these sorts of events. Unfortunately I see that my husband has whisked young Mr Kaiba away before he had the chance to tell you these things." Molly stated to you, as she took your arm and led you to the other side of the room. Then she told you about each family and businessmen that were in the room and gave brief account on their insides and outs of their social status, and business dealings.

"There is one thing I suggest you don't forget. Stay away from the O'Hara family. They are the most crooked and devious family you will ever meet. They will do anything to get what they want. Unfortunately for them, they have met their match when it comes to Mr Kaiba. Many of their dealings fell through because of him. That's why they are trying to get their claws into him and his company, so that no one can stop them." Molly explained to you, as the two of you watched the O'Hara family move around the room like hawks, stalking their next victim. 'Everyone considers Seto a bad guy. But under all that cold exterior he does has concerns about a family like the O'Hara's getting too much power to completely corrupt the system. So he does everything in his power to stop them.' You thought to yourself quite impressed at Seto's ability to hide such a noble deed. "Seto has mentioned that they have tried to get their daughter with him. But he is having none of it." You say casually to Molly. "Not many people are privilege to call Mr Kaiba by his first name." Molly stated to you in surprise. "However being Mr Kaiba's date, it is understandable." She said, recovering from her surprise, making you blush. "I'm not really his date. We are very good friends, I'm here to help him host this event thats all." You say in a slightly embarrassed tone. "Well I much rather see you with Mr Kaiba then that little flirt anytime!" Molly told you in a matter of fact tone, smiling at you. "Come. Let's go rescue him from my husband. I have no doubt that he is almost bored to death by my Charlie." Molly stated happily, once again taking your arm and took you across the room to where Seto and a rather portly, short man were talking.

"Charles Bradshaw! Leave the poor boy alone! He has more important things to do then to listen to your proposals! Like, entertaining other GUESTS!" Molly stated in a fake outraged tone, but she did put real emphasis on the word 'guests'. "Molly! Dear! Please composure yourself." The gentleman forced a smile, slightly embarrassed at his wife small outburst in front of one of the most powerful CEOs in the world. You couldn't help but smile and stifle a giggle as Molly responded. "Compose myself?! I am composed, I'm a little outraged at your audacity of whisking away Mr Kaiba from this lovely young lady!" As Molly pulled you closer into the conversation, you glanced over to Seto, giving him a look saying, 'Sorry.' He just returned a look saying, 'It's OK.' "My sincerest apologies Miss Owens. I didn't realise." Mr Bradshaw, apologised sincerely to you. "There is no need. If you hadn't I wouldn't have gotten to know your wife." You say with a smile to him. "See someone likes my company!" Molly injected, with a minor glare towards her husband. "Then Miss Owens must have the patience's of a saint to listen to you babble!" Mr Bradshaw retorted back. The two began to argue in polite tones, when Seto caught your eye and indicated to leave. "Will you please excuse us." You say politely to the couple, who were still arguing. "Of course my dear." Molly suddenly stopped and smiled at you. "Maybe I could dance with you later Miss Owens?" Mr Bradshaw asked. "I look forward to it." You graciously accept with a smile, then you took Seto's arm and walked off.

"He's right you know." Seto finally spoke up, after leaving the Bradshaw's to continue to argue. "About what?" You asked curiously as you looked up at the tall figure whose arm you have taken. "That you have the patience of a saint. Having to listen to Mrs Bradshaw babble!" He said with a smirk. "Seto Kaiba!" You say playfully and in mock outrage. "I found Molly Bradshaw, VERY informative." You state with a smirk. "Oh! How so?" Seto asked curiously. "Well let's just say, you still find me a mystery and I have found out a little more about you... Don't worry it's all good!" You quickly answered his questioning look. "Ladies and Gentlemen. Please enter the main dining hall, where dinner will be served." A butler announced to the room. "Care to escort a lady to dinner?" You asked sweetly to Seto. "Of course. That one thing I definitely know about you." Seto replied with a small smirk, you laughed lightly at his response as he led you to the dining hall. You were unaware however that the two of you were being watched very closely.

There was a long table in the main dining hall, in which Seto was sat at the head of the table, whilst you sat to the right of him. However before Seto sat down, he pulled the chair out for you and helped you sit down, as a gentleman should, then he took his own seat. Everyone was served champagne, but you declined and requested water instead. You never really liked alcohol, you had sips every once in a while but you found it disgusting, also to your surprise, Seto also asked for water as well. Dinner went well, considering you were very nervous. Out of nerves you shifted your feet and they hit Seto's, you instantly blushed and apologised discreetly. Then to your surprise you felt Seto's feet gently tap yours. You looked at him, with a surprised and questioning look on your face, he looked around to make sure no one was watching and then he mouthed to you the word, 'Revenge!' You sat there stunned, was Seto playing with you, even when both of you were at a formal dinner party? You then smiled and shook your head at him. Then soon enough the dinner was finished and everyone made their way to the main hall again where music was beginning to play. Whilst, the other guest made their way to the hall, Seto once again, being the gentleman he was, helped you out of your chair, and made you take his arm again. "What was that all about?" You asked Seto, as he led you towards the hall. "You kicked me, I retaliated." Seto stated to you smugly, as he looked at you briefly. "That was an accident and you know it!" You say rather hotly. "Made you smile didn't it?" Seto said softly to you as you both entered the hall. "Yes." You say slightly grudgingly. "Also it stopped you looking so nervous." He then stated to you, as the two of you watched couples begin to dance. "Was it that obvious?!" You whispered in a slightly embarrassed tone. "Only to me and that was because I was sat right next to you!" Seto whispered reassuringly to you. "Oh that's OK then!" You say slightly sarcastically and playfully, hearing Seto give a slight chuckle. "Now will you excuse me. I have to freshen up and compose myself before I make a total fool of myself again." You say in a mock formal and polite voice. "You're not making a fool of yourself. You are doing fine." Seto insisted to you. "But still I need to go freshen up. Excuse me." You say with a smile and then you moved towards the restroom.

(Seto's POV) "I can't believe that you flirted with her Seto Kaiba! It's about time!!" The voice in your head spoke up as you watched Heather move towards the restroom. Even though you had you business face on, you were smiling inside. "I can't believe it either!" You answered back, thinking about what happened at the dinner table. You had noticed, Heather was remaining polite and courteous towards all your other guests, and managed to charm many of them, especially the Bradshaws. But you also noticed that she was still acting nervous in her surroundings, and in her nervous state, she shifted her feet and hit yours by accident, making you draw your attention totally on her, seeing her blush and apologise discreetly. When you saw her like this you instantly thought you had to make her smile. When Heather smiled she seemed to relax. With that thought you remembered an old trick you use to play to make Mokuba smile after Gozoburo had a particular harsh discussion with you at dinner, punishing you for your disobedience right in front of Mokuba. Like taking away your games and weekends. Whenever he left leaving you and Mokuba to finish your dinner, Mokuba always looked sad and slightly upset. So you made sure that the butlers weren't looking and gently tap his feet under the table to grab his attention and then quickly pulled a funny face and looked away, like you did nothing. It always guranteed a smile from Mokuba, and you did it again with Heather. Considering you haven't done that trick for years. But what made it special was, you were enjoying it, and you made Heather smile which made you feel amazing.

"That's a fine filly you've got there Kaiba!" You heard a stuck up and smug voice speak up behind you. Disgust began to build up inside you, "O'Hara!" You say, controlling the anger in your voice, as you heard Preston O'Hara, the heir of the O'Hara Corporation, refer to Heather as an animal. "What is that fine piece of ass doing with you? I would like to know!" As the red haired, green eyes, sorry excuse of a man, stood beside you. Keeping up appearances, for the rest of your guests. Preston was a serious womaniser, and seriously spoilt rich kid. He had never worked for anything in his life, everything was simply handed to him on a plate, and therefore he led an extravagant lifestyle. Sleeping with every woman he met, with them giving willing consent or he paid and, or drugged them. So it was no wonder that anger was quickly burning inside as he referred to Heather as a plaything. "You will stay away from Miss Owens, or I will personally throw you out of my home, is that clear!" You say in a deadly tone, wanting to protect Heather from this sick and pathetic little man. "What's the matter Kaiba? Afraid she might fall for my charm?" Preston tried to goad you, into getting an reaction from you. "Hardly! Miss Owens is too good and too smart for you." You say with a smug tone, knowing full well that this is true. "What's she like in bed Kaiba? That is why she is with you isn't it? I mean she is a call girl isn't she? Maybe you could get me the number and I could personally request for her. She looks like a loud one in bed to me!" That did it. He had gone too far. How dare he talk about your best friend like that! "_**CRUSH HIM!!**_" The voice in your head stated angrily, as you began to see red. "Leave my home this instant!" You say in a deadly calm voice, it was taking everything you had to beat him to a bloody pulp. "I don't think so. I want to meet the charming little sex slave, before I leave." Preston continued, seeing the reaction he was getting from you and he loved every moment of bringing you down to his level. Fortunately you regained your composure and signalled to Roland to bring security over. "Please escort Mr O'Hara off the premises. I'm afraid he has had too much to drink!" You say in cold, harsh voice to your security, as they took hold of Preston roughly and began to lead him out of your home. You then saw the rest of the O'Hara family making a quick exit, to your relief. But you still felt angry, you had to break something, or hit something.

So you quickly and discreetly made your way to the men's rest room. (_OK these rest rooms are separated for males and females. This is sort of made in mansions for this sort of entertaining._) You then made sure that no one else was in there and quickly locked the door. Unable to hold your anger in any longer you pounded your fist against the wall, making a dent, then again with your other fist. You kept repeating this a few more times until, the rage inside you died down a little, then resting you head against the dented wall, panting slightly. "How dare he! Heather is the sweetest, most kindest person I have ever met and she was referred to as a... a... call girl!!" You thought angrily as you moved towards the sink to splash some water on your face to make you calm down. After doing that you looked at you fists. The left hand was beginning to swell, but yet you felt no pain, yet. Then you looked into the mirror and saw your reflection, you face was still slightly red with anger and slight stress spots appeared under your eyes. "Great I look like road kill!" You thought to yourself as you continued to look at you reflection. Then something caught your eye. The huge fish tank that divided the two restrooms. You turned to face it and realised that you were being watched.

(Your POV) You gently applied water to your face, careful not to smudge the eye shadow and lipstick you had on. The restroom was empty and you stood there enjoying the quiet, before you had to go back into a buzzing room of businessmen and their families. Then you turned and found a huge fish tank that replaced a wall that divided the two restrooms. You walked up to it and watched the fish calmly swim back and forward, bringing you to be calm. You then realised you have left Seto for too long and decided to go back. But before you left, you saw the door to the other restroom swing open and a very upset looking Seto burst through. He looked like he was checking that there was no one else in the room and then he quickly locked the door. You stood there watching him curiously and with concern. Then you jumped and looked in shock as you watched Seto hit the wall hard with his fist. Then you stood there watching him continue hitting the wall, with one fist after another. You couldn't let anyone else see Seto doing this, so you quickly went over to the door to the restroom you were in and locked it, to prevent anyone else to come in. Then you returned to the fish tank and looked through to see Seto now resting his head against the wall. "What has gotten him so angry?" You asked yourself in a worried tone. "He's not angry because I left him too long is he?" You asked yourself again, trying to think about anything you have might have done to upset him. Whilst you tried to think, you watched Seto move towards a sink and splash water on his face, and he looked at his fists. You stood on you tip toes to see his fists as well and you noticed that, his left hand was beginning to swell. Then suddenly Seto turned round and looked directly at you through the fish tank, realising you have been watching him.

You quickly looked away in embarrassment and began to walk away but in the corner of your eye, you saw Seto move quickly towards the fish tank and tried to catch your eye. (_This part is based on the fish tank scene in Romeo and Juliet film. I think it's a perfect scene so I've put it in._) You stopped and looked at him, with a concerned look. "Are you OK?" You asked out loud, hoping he would be able to read your lips. He nodded, confirming that he could. Then he looked over your shoulder to see if there was anyone else there. You smiled at him and shook your head, "There no one else here." You tell him, and then you glanced at his swollen hand. He noticed you looking at it and he quickly put it behind his back. You gave him a look saying 'let me see!' He then gave a sigh and showed you his hands. You noticed that both knuckles were red and his left hand has now have seriously swollen. You looked into his eyes with extreme concern. You were dying to ask why he did what he did, but you thought better f it. "He'll tell me when he's ready." You told yourself, you then gave him a small smile and said to him, "Bad night?" Seto replied, "Something like that." And then he looked away, slowly rubbing his swollen hand. You moved your head so you could catch his eye, which you did successfully. Then in attempt to cheer him up, you crossed you eyes and smiled. Seto just gave you a weird look, you gave him a smug and challenging look and walked along the fish tank, pretending to be interested in the fish. Shortly, Seto followed sync with you and attempted to catch your eye again. But this time you pretend to ignore him and become engrossed in the fishes in front of you. However a looming figure stood right in front of you, gaining your attention. You looked up into the deep blue eyes with, sheer innocence in yours. Then Seto did something totally unexpected, he gently pressed his nose against the glass, giving you a smirk as he did it. You could hold in the laugh, so you covered you mouth when he did this, and shook your head at him. You have never seen this side of Seto before. You believe this is the part of him that he had buried deep within him. Both of you just stood there, looking into each other's eyes, until...


	14. Chapter 14

**True Friend, True Love (Seto Kaiba) #14**

Both of you just stood there, looking into each other's eyes, until...

... you heard voices outside the restroom door, which began to become louder. You quickly moved from the fish tank and Seto and made it to the door, quickly unlocking it before the door was suddenly pushed open. A group of women began to enter, you smiled graciously and walked past them, entering the main hall once again. "Miss Owens there you are!" You heard a voice call from behind you. You turned and saw Mr Bradshaw making his way towards you. "Mr Bradshaw. I have been looking for you everywhere! I do hope you have come to ask for that dance you have promised me." You ask in a polite and amused tone, towards the portly man who was only just taller then you. "Are you willing to indulge an old man?" He asked in the same tone. "I have been looking forward to it all night. However I have one request to make. Please call me Heather, Miss Owens makes me feel like I am in trouble." You tell him with a smile, Mr Bradshaw chuckled at your comment. "Then please call me Charlie. Shall we?" He then held out his hand to you, and you took it, allowing Charlie to lead you onto the dance floor, and the two of you began to dance. "You have certainly made an impression on my wife Heather. She hasn't stopped talking about you all night!" Charlie said cheerily as he spun you around. "I'm glad I made a good impression." You say sweetly. Then the music came to an end and he led you off the dance floor, "It was a pleasure to dance with you. You move like an angel." Charlie complimented you, leading you to blush lightly. "Oh so you can compliment pretty young ladies but not your own wife!" You heard a mock angry voice, say out loud.

"Actually Molly! Charlie had never stopped talking about you throughout the whole dance. He told me how he never feels old because being with a beauty like you, makes him feel forever young." You injected before the two started to argue again. "Charlie!" Molly said in a flattered tone. "You will always be my one and only angel Molly." Charlie said rather charmingly, giving you a look of thanks. You smiled, gave him a discreet wink and left the two of them to look for Seto. You found him standing to the side, with his left hand in his jacket pocket. "Good evening Mr Kaiba! I do hope the proceedings of this night is going well for you." You say in a polite tone, but you were unable to hide the smirk on your face. "A few minor mishaps, but all in all a good night Miss Owens!" Seto replied with his own classic smirk. "How's your hand?" You then whispered to him. "One of the minor mishaps!" Seto whispered back. "Some of the guests are starting to leave, we have to say goodbye." He then whispered to you. "Alright." You tell him, carefully linking your right arm with his left, feeling that Seto's arm is really tense. You chose not to say anything though. Not yet anyway. Seto then led you to the entrance to say goodbye.

(FF to all the guest have left) "Is that the last of them?" You whispered to Seto. "Yes!" He replied back in his normal voice looking at you with an amused look. "Good I can take these things off!" You say with a sigh of relief, as you slip the heels off your now throbbing feet. Seto just stood there chuckling at you. "Yeah Yeah! Laugh it up! You trying to walk in those things for four hours and lets see how your feet turn out!" You say in a sarcastic tone. Then you turned your attention to Seto's hand which remained in his pocket the entire time. "Now let me see properly." You say softly, gently grabbing his wrist and slowly pulled it out of his pocket. Your eyes widened when you saw his hand. "Heather it's fine don't worry about it." Seto said trying to brush you off. You just looked at him with a 'Don't mess with me look.' "This doesn't look 'fine' Seto! Come with me." You state and you gently pull him towards a bucket full of ice which kept the champagne cold. You then grabbed a clean napkin that was left on a nearby table and took some ice from the bucket and gently wrapped it in the cloth. "Alright Seto! Brace yourself because this is going to ache." You tell the tall brunet as you gently took his now badly bruised and severely swollen hand, placing his palm facing down and your palm facing up holding his hand. Slowly you gently placed the ice filled cloth over Seto's hand and held it firmly, you felt Seto's hand twitch slightly, but his face remained motionless. "Just give it a few minutes, then we can see if the swelling has gone down." You state to him as you began to move your hands. "Don't..." Seto said gently. "Don't what?" You asked confused. "Move your hands... they seem to be holding it in the right place." Seto answered, looking into your eyes. You felt your heart flutter again. "But...er my hands are getting cold! If I wanted ice on my hands I would've picked a fight with the wall too!" You say to Seto snapping out of your daze.

Seto looked away from you, as if he was hiding something from you. "Well I hope you kick the person's butt, whoever got you so riled up in the first place!" You say casually, as you checked Seto's hand to see if the swelling had gone down. "Sounds like you've been there before?" Seto questioned you. "I have numerous times. But I hit pads, not walls." You tell him slyly as you look into his mesmerising blue eyes. "Then how do you know how to treat injuries like this?" Seto indicated with his hand, winces slightly as he moved it. "Is aching?" You asked concerned, "Not a lot." he said with a shrug. "It's standard procedure when training." You then say in a casual tone, as you removed the ice and took out a long bandage from a first aid kit which one of the butler brought to you. Seto gave you a curious look, you smiled at him. "I'm a black belt, and injuries like these are not that rare." "Looks like we both have learnt something new about one another tonight." Seto stated to you as he watched you bandage his hand. "I guess so." You replied, finishing bandaging Seto's hand. "There, if you knock then you won't break the skin and loose a lot of blood." You say to him, then you begin to yawn, "Oh dear! Excuse me. I think my bed is calling for me. And you need some rest!" You inform Seto gently taking his arm and leading him towards the stairs. You then stopped and picked up your shoes from the middle of the floor, "These things are too dangerous to be left lying about you say jokingly to him, as you walk towards the stairs where you left him, standing at the foot of it. "They can't be that bad!" Seto stated in a disbelieved tone. You just gave him a mock serious look, "Well they are! I would suggest you to put them on, but you probably collapse through the lack of air, for being SO tall!" You tell him, in a slightly smug tone. "Oh by the way. YOU still owe me a dance!" You then added as the two of you climbed the stairs and reached Seto's room. By this time you have pulled the chopsticks in your hair out and allowed your hair to fall around your face.

"You're right, I do." Seto commented as he leaned against his door, giving you a smirk. You couldn't help but stare, a little, until you heard a distant chime of a clock striking midnight, snapping you out of it slightly. You gave Seto your own smirk, which took he back a little. _"Don't think about it! Just do it! If you think about it, you'll won't do it!"_ The voice in your head urged you. Your heart began to pound as you walk towards Seto. "Seto there is a small tradition in my family, which is carried out whenever someone turns 18. To bring them luck through the whole year." You say as calmly as you could, whilst you heart thudded like a drum. "How did you..." Seto began, but you just smiled, "I have my ways." You tell him. "A little raven haired bird sang to you didn't he?" Seto asked with a chuckle as you stopped in front of him. "Maybe." You say slyly and without warning, or thinking you stood on your tiptoes and gently kissed Seto's cheek. His skin was so soft and warm, and a warm, familiar sensation flowed through your lips. You were so desperate to move towards his lips, to allow him to take you the outer limits of heaven, you longed to wrap your arms around his neck and feel his arms pull you closer to him. However you believed he would think this was a friendly kiss, he would see you as a friend and nothing more. It took everything you had to pull away from Seto and trying not to blush. You moved away and found Seto stunned, "T-That's some tradition." Seto, managed to say, desperately trying to compose himself, whilst you began to turn red. "Hm hm!" Was all you could managed to say. "Brings me good luck for a year?" He asked. "To a degree. Yes." You smiled at him, "Happy Birthday Seto. Sleep well." You finally say as you turned around, going a thousand shades red and entered you room. Closing the door behind you, leaning up against. "Oh My God!" You say in a hushed voice, as your heart was singing and pounding at the same time, whilst you had a huge smile on your face. "I can't believe I did that!" You said to yourself again in a disbelief tone, as you got changed into a pair of pink pyjama bottoms and a pink and white pyjama top with long sleeves. You then climbed into bed, feeling the soft, silk sheets caressing your skin and closed your eyes, the entire time thinking about what just happened, falling asleep with a smile on your face.

(Seto's POV) "A little raven haired bird sang to you didn't he?" You asked Heather as she walked closer to you, when you found out that she knew it was your birthday. "Maybe!" She said rather slyly to you, as she had stopped inches away, making your heart pound. "Why does she have this effect on me?" You asked yourself, then suddenly without warning, Heather raised herself towards you and you felt an incredible warm and familiar sensation in your cheek, as Heather's silky lips, warmed up your entire face. You so desperately wanted to turn your face and allowed her tender lips to touch yours, to have this amazing girl, this angel, to take you to heaven. However it took everything you had to prevent yourself from doing this. This was a friendly kiss, Heather would probably slap you for kissing her like that. All she sees you is as friend, she would never consider the two of you becoming more then that. But the fact that she kissed you, still stunned you as she, grudgingly? pull away. Even after along night, Heather still looked stunning, with her hair gently caressing her face. "T-That's some tradition!" You finally got out, trying desperately to not to stare at Heather... too much. Heather then wished you a Happy Birthday and a pleasant night and went to her room. You watched her, for a moment and then entered yours. You leaned against your door and slowly placed a hand to the still warm spot, on your cheek, and smiled a small smile. "I do hope this would bring me luck..." You say to yourself out loud, "...with Heather." You then thought, as you changed into your night clothes which just consisted of a pair of black pyjama bottoms. You climbed into bed, with a small smile, playing on your lips, as you drifted of to sleep, thinking of what just happened.

*Dream/Vision* You walked the palace courtyard when your eyes landed on a group of Egyptian Lilies, which were in full bloom. Inside your heart, the part that was missing began to ache slightly. Kira has been gone for twenty seasons, and how you have missed her. No matter how badly she was treated, or injured she always played with you, and you loved to make her smile. "Oh Kira when will you return to me?" You called out in your heart as you looked up into the night sky. "High Priest?" You turned and faced the Pharaoh, who had called to you. "My Pharaoh!" You say respectfully, as you bowed your head slightly. "You haven't been yourself recently, is everything alright?" The Pharaoh asked, with a slight curious tone. "Everything is fine my Pharaoh. I am honoured with your concern." You replied to him. "If you are sure... I require your assistance. I have a few guest arriving in a few days, and there is much to prepare." "I will personally over see every arrangement." You replied to your King, with deep honour, the Pharaoh has given you a lot of responsibility recently and you were not about to let him down. "I knew I could count on you Seto."

(Your POV) *Dream/Vision* You were riding at night with a heavy heart. You and Rubin have left, what were the scarce remains of Seto's once, beautiful village. You have longed for your friend over the past twenty seasons, and now you felt that you would never smile again. "Do not be so down hearted. Look in your heart, use the power within you. Do you feel that Seto has left this plane?" Rubin asked reassuringly, as he rode beside you. You used the power, that you have focused and trained, which have grown over the seasons, under your Master Rubin, and looked into your heart. Searching for the piece that has been missing, for so long. Faintly, you heard a call out to you, which told you that, that part of your heart still lived. You smiled slightly with relief, but you were still felt downhearted. "What if I never see him again Master?" You say, in a slightly emotional tone. "You know destiny has a part for you to carry out. Your paths will cross again." Rubin answered in his usual cryptic tone. "Never a straight answer from you Mast..." You froze and felt an intense cold flow through your body, feeling a great power falling, if certain events were not prevented. "Master! The Pharaoh is in great danger!" You say with a serious tone to Rubin. "Are you sure!" Rubin asked intently, but with a slightly knowing that you knew what you were talking about. "Certain. The cold was so bitter and terrifying!" You replied to you trusted teacher. "Then we must ride hard, to arrive earlier than expected. The Pharaoh and his priests will need as much help as possible." Rubin stated in an urgent tone, urging his horse to run quickly, as did you.

"HEATHER! HEATHER! HEATHER!" You heard loud singsong voices in your dreams. "Go Away!" You groaned turning in your sleep. Then you found yourself bouncing slightly as you felt the bed move as if someone was climbing in. "Wake up Heather!" You heard some call softly in your ear. "No!" You grumbled, pulling a pillow over your head. "You gotta wake up Heather! Adam has learned to tap dance on the ceiling!" The voice told you with an attempt to sound serious, then you heard giggles. "That's nice!" You say in an content tone, trying to fall back to sleep. "Alex can talk to the fishes!" Another voice spoke up and the giggles got louder. "Good for him!" You replied in the same tone shifting you position slightly because you felt three weights seemingly has surrounded you. "Mokuba has dyed his hair bright pink!" A third voice stated through laughter, and the others joined them. You couldn't help but chuckle into your pillow slightly at this comment. "Whatever floats his boat!" You replied, smiling into the pillow. "It's not working captain!" You heard a voice say playfully. "We just have to try a new tactic!" The second voice responded. "We're going in men! We may not come out alive!" The third voice stated dramatically, you moved your head slightly from under the pillow, wondering what the three mischief makers were planning to do. Then you soon found out...

"AH! No! No! Stop!" You screamed with laughter, as you tried to get away from the tickling hands of the three twelve year olds. Who were laughing their heads off at your reaction. "Alright... ha ha ha... I surrender... ha ha ha... I'm up! I'm up!" You called out, sitting up on the bed as the three pre-teens stopped their tickling torture. "Meanies!" You pouted as you crossed your arms, to prevent the three already dressed boys from tickling your sides again. "Why aren't you picking on the birthday boy?" You asked still in your pouty voice. "That's your job!" Adam stated happily to you. "What?" You asked confused, looking at the two blonde and raven haired boys. "We're going to get everything sorted in the garden, near the pool. Your job is to wake Seto up, convince him not to go into work and bring him downstairs." Mokuba stated brightly to you. "Great! I get the easy assignment!" You say slightly sarcastically as you rubbed sleep from your eyes. "Seto hasn't got any meetings today, I made sure of it. All you need to do is to convince him, to stay here and not go to Kaiba Corp." Mokuba said in a scheming tone. "You've got it all worked out haven't you crafty little thing, you!" You say grabbing Mokuba and ruffling his hair. "Hey!" Mokuba protested, pulling out of your grasp. "Alright boys. You get things ready, whilst I'll have a quick shower and then I'll go wake Birthday Boy." You say efficiently. "OK!" The boys cried in unison as they got off the bed and left the room. "Hey Mokie. Would you take these downstairs for me too?" You called out after them, "Sure Heather!" Mokuba replied with a smile as he took your wrapped up gift and card for Seto, and left.

You climbed out of bed and grabbed the clothes you had on yesterday, which was a green shirt and pale green trousers, and then you went into the bathroom and had a quick, yet refreshing shower, and changed into your clothes. Your hair was still straight because you chose not to wash that morning. As soon as your hair gets wet, it returns to its wavy bouncy self, but you didn't want that yet. You then grabbed a clip and twisted your hair and clipped it out of the way, and then you left your room and made your way towards Seto's room. You stopped outside and then the small, yet such big event crept back into your mind and made you blush slightly. The fact that you kissed Seto on the cheek, still made your heart sing. "Easy girl! It was just a friendly kiss!" You told yourself. "But you wanted more!" The voice in your head sang to you. You took a deep breath and sighed, then you gently knocked on the door. You didn't want to barge in because he could be getting changed and you didn't really need any more embarrassing moments between the two of you. You carefully listened to see if you could hear any movement or a voice saying come in, but there was nothing. You slowly and carefully opening door, in case Seto didn't hear your knock and was getting dress. You opened the door enough to see the bed and there you saw Seto's, peaceful, sleeping figure. You smiled and walked in quietly, closing the door behind you and walked softly up to the bed.

This was the first time you saw Seto sleeping so peacefully. When he was ill, he had a slight distressed look on his face, but now he looked like he was his natural self, strong but yet gentle. Also he looked so innocent, with his hair gently covering his eyes, making them just out of your view. Seto was nothing like this when he was awake, he always seemed to be thinking about something and seemed to have the whole world and his wife on his shoulders. You sat down beside the sleeping figure and watched him to continue to dream. You didn't want to do it, you didn't want to wake him up, but you had to, and it would be a bit weird for him to wake up to find you sat there watching him. "Seto?" You called gently to the unconscious figure, who continued to sleep. "Seto... Wake up sleepy head!" You say a little louder, gently shaking his shoulder, you just received a very gentle groan of protest which led him to shift his position and lay on his back. You just sat there and smiled, there was plenty of tricks up your sleeve to wake up even the heaviest sleeper, but you thought the subtle approach would be best. "Seto! Wakie! Wakie!" You say playfully in a sing song voice. Yet you still received no response from him. So you reached over and gently ran your index finger down his nose, stroking it lightly and gently. "Hmmm!" You hear Seto groan again, moving his head trying to get away from your gentle attempts to wake him up. "Don't make me get out the big guns!" You say playfully as you continued to stroke his nose. Suddenly Seto took in a deep breath and opened his eyes looking around, slightly disorientated, "Good Morning!" You say softly to him, making Seto turn and look at you, blinking a few times to get his vision into focus. "Heather?!" Seto said in a slightly surprised voice. "What are you doing here?" He then asked sleepily trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes. "Waking you up!" You pointed out with a smile on your face. "Consider yourself lucky it was me and not the terrible three. Their technique is... effective!" You then added, thinking how Adam, Alex and Mokuba woke you up.

"What time is it?" Seto asked in a mumbled voice as he sat up, shaking off the cobwebs of sleep. "It's seven o'clock." You inform him, groaning inwardly at the time the three pre teens woke you up. "I have to get to work." Seto stated as the sheets fell from him and revealed a toned chest. You turned your head in embarrassment, lightly blushing, focusing your attention on a photograph on the bedside table, of Seto and Mokuba when they were younger. "And do what exactly?" You asked casually, trying to control the increasing heat in your cheeks. "I have a few meetings today." He stated to you, as he slowly climbed out of bed. "No you don't! You have the whole day off! Check your schedule!" You say slyly, as you gave him a quick glance, seeing that he was only wearing black pyjama bottoms. "Why what did you do?" Seto looked at you suspiciously. "Hey! Not guilty! I'm just following orders, to wake you up and bring you downstairs." You protested to him, holding your hands up. "And whose orders are they?" Seto asked amusingly, as he crossed his arms over his chest. You gave him a mild glare, "Take a wild guess!" You state to him, slightly sarcastically, then you glanced at his bandaged hand. "How's your hand today?" You asked softly to him, "Still sore, but I'll live." Seto responded as he carefully closed his bandaged hand into a fist and opened it again. "I'm glad. I'll be outside waiting for you." You stated to Seto as you moved across the room and towards the door. "Why would you wait for me?" Seto asked curiously, making you stop, look over your shoulder and smirk slightly. "I've told, I'm under orders to take you downstairs. So don't be long." And with saying that you opened the door and left the room. You smiled to yourself as you exited the room, "I hope he likes what we've done!" You thought to yourself, as you grabbed a black scarf which was left out for you and you sat on the floor in the hallway, waiting for Seto to come out.

(Seto's POV) You made your way to the bathroom and carefully unwrapped the bandage that was protecting your hand, which Heather had wrapped for you last night. Your hand was still badly bruised and it ached really badly but the swelling has gone right down, thanks to Heather. You gently traced your fingers over the bruised knuckles and imagined Heather's soft, gentle, warm hands were soothing it, as she did last night. "What makes Heather so special to make think about her all the time?" You asked yourself as you entered the shower and allowed the warm water to wake your entire body up. Then the voice in your head began to list things off, "Her smile, her laughter. Her caring nature, her ability to make you feel comfortable around her. The way she gets on with your little brother..." "That's not it! There is something else, something so captivating that it makes my head spin!" You injected as you changed into a green shirt, green slacks and don on your blue trench coat and put on your shoes. (Me- You guessed it! The first trench coat look he wears in the series.) "Heather makes you feel like Seto! Not Kaiba!" The voice suggested as you exited your room and found Heather sat on the floor, playing with a black scarf.

"Finally! And you say I take too long to get ready!" Heather states to you playfully as she got off the floor and stood in front of you. Then she glanced at your left hand, you had forgotten to bandage it up again after you had your shower. You lifted you hand up and allowed Heather to take hold of it gently, so she could examine the injuries closely, gently running her fingers over your knuckles. Your entire hand relaxed at her touch and your heart beat became rapid as the warm familiar feeling slowly soothed the ache in your hand. "Not much point wrapping your hand up again, all it needs is fresh air. Just try not to get in an argument with the wall again." Heather states to you playfully and with a smirk, as she let go of your hand. "I'll try not to." You commented with a smirk, then Heather moved behind you and covered your eyes with the scarf. "What is this in aid of?" You asked in half curious, half annoyed voice. "It's a surprise!" she states simply to you, as you felt Heather's presence move to the front of you and gently took both your hands. You could feel your cheeks heat up a little and you hoped Heather hadn't noticed. "Heather... I'm not a big fan of surprises!" You protested trying to get your hands out of Heather's grasp so you could take the blindfold off, but she held them a little tighter, just enough so she didn't hurt your left hand. "Trust me! You'll like this one." Heather informed you, you noted that there was a little nervousness in her voice as she slowly started to lead you somewhere. "Heather!..." You trailed off, as you held onto her hands tighter. To make sure she didn't leave you looking like a fool and you felt a little uneasy of not knowing where you were going. "I won't let any harm come to you Seto. I promise." Heather's voice reassured you, as you slowly moved forward into the unknown.

"_**I won't let any harm come to you Kira. I promise.**_" You heard your voice say in the back of your mind. "What on earth?" You thought, as you stopped in surprise of that distant voice speaking. "You OK?" Heather asked in a concern tone to you. "Did you hear something?" You asked Heather, standing still to see if you could hear it again. "It probably was the boys." Heather suggested to you. "Yeah... probably..." You say not entirely convinced. "Come on. We're at the stairs. Here's the banister." Heather gently continued to lead the way, placing your right hand onto the banister and helped you down the stairs carefully. Then she began to lead you somewhere. After a while you realised you were outside, because of the cold October breeze gently hit your face. "Heather? Where are we?" You asked curiously, as you felt Heather's warm hands let go of your and she quickly moved behind without saying a word. You just stood there a little uneasy until you felt Heather beginning to untie the blindfold. "SURPRISE!!" You hear voices yell as your eyes adjusted after a flash dazzled you, whilst you stood there stunned as you looked at the scene which was prepared for you.

(Your POV) "Heather where are we?" Seto asked curiously as he held your hands a little tighter through uneasiness. It was a good thing he was blindfolded or he could see that you were blushing the whole time whilst you held his hands and led him towards the outdoor pool. You smiled and let go of his hands and walked behind him, sensing that Seto was not happy being left so vulnerable, you signalled to the boys to get into position and you noticed Mokuba had a camera in his hand. Then you began to untie the blindfold and removed it from Seto's face. Instantly Mokuba took a picture as the four of you shouted, "SURPRISE!" After recovering from the flash, Seto stood there stunned as he saw balloons tied to the pool side furniture, the birthday cake of a Blue Eyes White Dragon attacking on it, waiting for the candles to be lit and a couple of gifts to the side of it. There was also a small buffet of breakfast foods. He turned and looked at you. "You did all this?" He asked still completely stunned. You shook your head at him. "No..." You say with a smile and walked up to Mokuba, stood behind him and place your hands on his shoulders. "...This is the mastermind behind all this. Adam, Alex and I just helped." You inform Seto, making Mokuba blushed heavily. Seto gave Mokuba that shadow smile in appreciation. Then Mokuba quickly handed you the camera and ran up to his big brother and jumped on him, giving him a big hug, which Seto lifted him up with ease. "Happy Birthday Seto!" Mokuba mumbled into his big brother's shoulder. "Thanks Mokie." Seto replied with a happy tone. You stood there with your two cousins, watching this. You could see the Kaiba brothers care about each other deeply and would do anything for one another. This moment was too good to pass up. "Hey Guys! Smile!" You called out, as the two brother's looked in your direction and met a flash from the camera.

"Alright boys. It's time to light the candles. This cake has been staring at me for the past two days. You are very fortunate that I haven't eaten it." You state playfully to the four boys. Making you way to the cake, taking the matches that was left to the side and struck one and started to light the candles, singing Happy Birthday along with Adam, Alex and Mokuba. Seeing in Seto's eyes that he was relaxed and was actually happy. "Alright Seto! Make a wish!" You tell him with a smile. He looked at you, raising his eyebrows slightly, then he smirked and blew out the candles. "Yeah Cake!" The three boys cheered, "Ah Ah! Breakfast first!" You say simply pointing towards the table with all the food on it. "Oh!!" The boys groaned and grumbled making their way towards the buffet. You stood there shaking your head at them, and moved towards the edge of the pool enjoying the autumn breeze, waiting for your turn to get your breakfast. "Thank you Heather." You hear a deep voice whisper in your ear, making jump. "Good grief Seto! I almost went in the pool!" You say with your hand over your heart. Seto chuckled at the idea. "Sorry." "Apology accepted, and you are very welcome. It's been fun helping Mokie plan this." You say with a smile. Then you realised it became too quiet, "Seto?" You asked suspiciously. "What is it?" Seto asked with concern looking at you. "Where are the boys?"

Then suddenly you screamed as freezing water filled your mouth and nose, hitting your skin like a thousand knives. Instantly, taking your breath away.

(Flash Back) You hit the water and sink to the bottom, tied to the chair. You were quickly running out of air fast, as the cold water swirled around you. You struggled against your bonds, trying desperately to get free to swim to the surface for air. (End Flashback)

You kicked and struggled until you reach the surface gasping and sucking for air greedily. You heard laughter and you looked over to the origin, with an icy glare on your face, until you felt someone beside you snapping you out of it. You looked to your right and found Seto gasping for air as well, and the laughter became louder. You looked over and found Adam, Alex and Mokuba, holding their sides in a laughing fit. It was then you realised that both you and Seto were pushed in the pool by the mischievous pre teens. "BOYS!!!" You yelled between shudders as the combination of cold water and cold air was sending shivers through your body. "WHEN WE GET OUT OF THIS POOL YOU ARE IN DEEP TROUBLE!!" Seto called out in the same shuddered voice as the two of you began to swim to the edge towards the three boys.

Instantly they stopped laughing when they saw the murderous looks on both yours and Seto's faces. "Evasive manoeuvres!" Adam called out. "RETREAT!!" Mokuba yelled as the three ran as fast as they could into the mansion. "When... I get... my hands... on... those... boys...they are... going to... wish... that they have... never been BORN!" you say in an annoyed and breathless tone. The cold water had knocked the wind right out of you and took a lot of your energy, as you struggled to climb out of the pool. "Take a number because I get first shots at them!" Seto muttered behind you, shivering along in the cold. You looked at him and held back your laughter, the dignified Seto Kaiba was soaked head to toe, and you found it hilarious until something hit you. "No! I get first shot because I have no other clothes to wear!" You retaliated, wrapping you arms around yourself in an attempt to get warm. "Let's get inside before we freeze to death!" Seto stated, making his way towards the mansion quickly. You needed no second bidding, and fell in step with him, entering the warm mansion. "Ohhh! That feels better!" You state as the warm air hits your skin, but you were still shivering, as you made your way towards the stairs to go to your room. With Seto going in time with you, as both of you dripped water all over the carpet. "Looks like we're ruining your carpet!" You state to Seto, through chattering teeth as the two of you left wet footprints behind you. "I never liked it anyway!" Seto states with a smirk, shivering as well. You just giggled, then a sudden cold shiver went down your back. *Shuddering at shiver* "Warm shower here I come!" You state as you left Seto when he stopped at his bedroom door and head towards you room. As soon as you entered you quickly removed the cold wet clothes and put on a bathrobe that was hanging in the wardrobe, and went into the en suite to have a nice hot shower.

When you returned to the bedroom, you heard the door to the bedroom close and you saw wet footprints on the carpet. This made you realise someone, more specifically Seto, had been in here and it was confirmed when you found your wet clothes and boots were gone, and something laid on the bed. You walked over curiously and found a huge dark blue shirt, and a pair of black slacks were laid on the bed along with a note.

_I've taken the liberty to get your clothes and boots dried. You can borrow these clothes while you wait._

_Seto_

You smiled at Seto's generosity, and looked over at the clothes he had leant you. You could handle the shirt being big for you, but you were sure you would have an accident if you tried wearing the way too long black slacks. So you went over and rooted in your bag for your pink pyjama bottoms and put them on along with Seto's dark blue shirt, rolling the sleeves up until they were up to your elbow. You tied your hair back into a low ponytail, picked up the black slacks and left the room, walking towards Seto's room. You gently knocked on the door, "Seto?" You called through the door and received no answer. So you slowly entered the room, hearing water running, making you realise that Seto was in the shower. You blushed lightly and placed the black slacks on his bed and then left the room. Then you came on full alert, "Right you little monsters! Where are you hiding?" You say out loud to yourself, instantly hearing giggling, coming from near the stairs, you gave a smirk and walked quickly and silently towards them, moving in the shadows.

"Where did she go?" You hear Mokuba's voice ask curiously, to your cousins as you sneakily went right round them, coming from behind. "Heather just vanished!" Alex said in a stunned voice. "There you are!!" you hear Seto's voice as he walked up towards the boys with 'You-are-so-dead' look. He was now wearing black slacks and a dark red shirt, with his hair still wet from the shower. He looked hot, it made you stare a little bit. As he marched up to the three boys he spotted you, but you place your finger to your lips to tell him to keep quiet about you, as you inched forward behind the boys. So he continued with his act, "You guys are in for it! For pushing myself and Heather into the pool!" Seto stated in a menacing tone, as he advanced on the three boys. "Well you're going to have to catch us first Seto!" Mokuba retorted playfully and smugly to his older brother. You looked at Seto and raised your eyebrows, giving him a slight smirk. Instantly Seto's face became smug and he replied to his baby brother. "I think you are already caught! Wouldn't you agree Heather?"

"Oh definitely! You guys are so busted!" You answered Seto playfully, making the three boys jump and whirl round to see you standing there with a stern look and arms folded. "Uh Oh!" They said in unison as they looked back and forth from you to Seto. Then Adam started to laugh, "May ask what so funny?" You asked suspiciously and menacingly towards your cousin. "You look so tiny in that shirt!" Adam stated in between giggles. You blushed lightly, but quickly composed yourself, managing to continue your menacing look. "Well I wouldn't have to wear this shirt if some little urchins didn't decide to push me into a pool of freezing water!" You answered as you advanced on them, as did Seto. "How many do you want Seto? One or two?" You asked looking at the twins and Mokuba in turn. "I'll have two!" Seto said in a menacing tone looking at your twin cousins. "Goody! Raven hair boy is mine!" You say with in an evil glint in your eye, as you looked at Mokuba. He and the twins looked wide eyed in panic, "RUN!" One of them yelled, as they tried to scatter. However you and Seto were quicker. Seto managed to grab your cousins with ease, whilst you gently tackled and pinned Mokuba to the ground. "I'm sorry to inform you Mokuba Kaiba, but it is unanimous that you must pay for your crime, you'll have to endure The Tickle Torture!" You say playfully, as you began to tickle his sides. "AGGHH!! HA HA HA... HEATHER!!! NO!!!"

(Fast Forward to around 4pm) The whole day was a success, and you could tell Seto really enjoyed himself spending time with Mokuba, your cousins and you. He really like your gift, which was a small crystal replica of a Blue Eyes White Dragon, which had an inscription saying, "Happy Birthday Seto! From Heather!" Most of the Birthday cake was eaten and your clothes were returned to you dry. You were now coming down the stairs, changed in your now dry clothes, carrying Seto's shirt, ready to leave. "Adam! Alex! Time to go! Front and centre please!" You called out into the living room, where all four boys were. "Awwwww! Do we have to!" Both twins state in unity. "Yeeesss! Your dad will hang, drawn and quarter me if I don't have you back before dark." You say playfully to them as they trudge towards you, closely followed by Seto and Mokuba. "Well? Where are your manners! Thank Seto and Mokuba for having us!" You then state in a serious tone. Instantly Adam and Alex perked up and turned towards Seto and Mokuba. "Thank you for having us! It's been a blast!" Adam said cheerfully. "Yeah! We had a lot of fun!" Alex added. "We've enjoyed having you guys! Best fun I had in ages!" Mokuba replied with a hundred watt smile to them. "Alright boys, go to the car! I'll catch you up." You tell your cousins. "I'll go with you!" Mokuba spoke up running after your cousins, who were making their way towards the car. Leaving you and Seto alone.

You smiled and Seto and opened your mouth to say something, but Seto interrupted. "Thank you. Today has been great! You have been great!" You stood there a little stunned, then you shook your head and smiled at him with your famous smile. "It's been a pleasure, I'm really glad you have enjoyed yourself today. I don't often see you like that... and thank YOU! For lending me your shirt." You say brightly, lightly blushing as you handed Seto's shirt back to him. "You're welcome." Seto said with a slight smirk as he took the shirt from you. "You know Heather we still haven't rehearsed that piece from Romeo and Juliet for English yet." Seto then informed you. "DARN! We haven't had we!" You state in realisation and annoyance that you have forgotten all about it. "Well I have a few meetings tomorrow morning, why don't you come tomorrow afternoon and we can rehearse it then?" Seto asked, looking at you with those blue captivating eyes. "Sorry! I can't, I have a Father/Daughter day tomorrow. It's a tradition. But we can rehearse before school on Monday." You say apologetically to him, "Sure. I'll meet you in the courtyard." You smirked at him when he said this, "Don't you mean I'LL meet YOU in the courtyard? You know what time I get into school." You replied with a smug tone, which Seto chuckled in response. "We'll see! I'll walk you to your car." Seto replied to you, with a glint in his eye. Then he began to walk with you to your car where three very impatient boys were waiting. "What were guys doing? Kissing?" Alex asked teasingly. You turned a deep crimson and you heard Seto clear his throat, "You guys better get in the car before I give you a thick ear." You say in a playful threatening tone, instantly hearing the car doors opening and shutting very quickly. Then you turned to Mokuba and gave him a hug, "See ya late Pokie Mokie!" You say with a grin as you pull away from the embrace, making Mokuba giggle at the nickname. "And I'll see you Monday." You state looking at Seto. "Bye Heather." He replied with a small smile, "Yeah bye Heather! Alex! Adam!" Mokuba sent off happily as you climbed in the car and gave them both a finally wave before driving off.

(Fast Forward to Sunday night) You had spent the whole day with your dad, like you normally do at least once a month. Right now you are sat on the couch wearing a pair of black trousers and wearing a red T-shirt. You were curled up to your dad who had his arm around you, both of you watching a film, The War of the Worlds. Then you heard a knock at the door. "Who on earth could that be at this time of the night?" Your dad states in an annoyed tone. "I'll go see." You say, grudgingly getting out of your dad's embrace, and headed towards the door. "Who is it?" You asked through the door, but all you got was another loud knock. You let out a sigh and began to unlock the door, but you froze. You felt an intense cold feeling flow through your body, warning you not to open the door. You began to back away from the door, but suddenly...


	15. Chapter 15

**True Friend, True Love (Seto Kaiba) #39**

... the door burst open and you were grabbed by the throat and slammed against the wall by a dark hooded figure, for some reason you felt you recognise him, but right now you were gasping for breath, trying desperately to pull the figure's hand away. "Hello Kira! I have a message for you from Tyron!" The figure spoke in a raspy voice, which again you recognised, but once again you didn't think about it because you saw the figure pulling a knife from under his black robes. "You can't get away!" The raspy voice spoke as he brought the knife down to stab you. You close your eyes and braced yourself for impact, feeling a searing pain in your right shoulder...

_Once again written by the courtesy of Nicole Silvers _

(Next Day)

(Nikki's POV) "MOVE IT SAM" you screamed from the bottom of the stairs to your lazy guy you call a boyfriend. "I'm coming Nic, just cool down" he called back. "How can I Sam. We're gonna be late, AND IT'S OUR FIRST DAY MAY I REMIND YOU!!!!!" you yelled. "I'm coming... I'm coming Nic. Just calm down. We have plenty of time" He told you poking his head in the door at the top of the stairs and just as quickly popping his head back so you couldn't see him. "Maybe until school starts, but I gotta talk to Heather. I haven't seen her in ages, and she owes me a summary on her date this weekend, and if you don't move your lazy bum I'm gonna miss her. COME ON!!" you called back. "Alright alright..." he sighed standing at the top of the stairs in his uniform. You stood there somewhat amazed. Sam looked very nice in the uniform. "You like it Nic?" he asks coming down the stairs. "You need to stay in that at all times... very nice Sam" you replied looking at the very stylish blue dress slacks and jacket. "You look nice yourself Nic" He commented pointing at the skirt. "It's only cause I'm wearing a skirt. Take advantage of these hours, because as soon as that three o'clock bell rings this skirt is coming off and I'm putting on some pants." you told him. "Then I guess I will" suddenly there was a flash. You recovered from the spots in your eyes and saw Sam holding a digital camera. "Oh no you just didn't..." you lowly growled. "This one's being sent to Taylor, Mac, and Alex. They'll die laughing at this sight" he snickered. "Sam, I'm sooo going to kill you!" you yelled running at him. He quickly moved and ran out the door. You chased him all the way to school where he hid behind the gang. "Oh.. They're not gonna save you Sam. I'll just deal with you at home" you told him. You saw him give a sigh of relief, whilst the gang laughed at your antics with your boyfriend. You looked among the group and saw everyone but Kaiba and Heather. "Hea guys have you seen Kaiba or Heather?" you asked looking at your watch seeing that there was only like ten minutes before the bell rang. You knew Heather always shows up for school earlier than anyone else. "We saw money bags in the court yard why?" Joey responded. "Just wondering..... excuse me." you told them walking off to the court yard. "Nic Wait" You heard Sam call out. You turned around "What?" "What's going on?" He asked. "I really don't know, but I think you guys should come with me." you told everyone. They all at first were confused but followed you. On the way you took out your cell and dialled Heather's home. It rang several times, but no answer. You finally got the answering machine. You decided to leave a message. "Hey Heather, I was wondering where you were, You know I get worried when I don't see you first thing in the morning. I have my cell with me so Bye" You hung up and dialled her cell hoping she was on her way to school. it rang once, then twice, Suddenly you heard her voice, "Hi this is Heather Owens..." "Oh Heather Thank...." you were cut off hearing the voice again, "Sorry, but I can't come to my phone right now, you can leave me a message and I'll get back to you.." You closed your phone and started to become scared. You KNEW Heather NEVER missed school, unless something was wrong. You still had to see Kaiba. Maybe she was with him, and just had her phone off because you're not supposed to have phones at school. You made it to the court yard, and your luck saw Kaiba there. He seemed to be looking for something. You ran up to him. "Hea Kaiba!" you called out He looked over in your direction. He opened his mouth to say something, but you beat him to it, "Kaiba, is Heather with you?" you asked. He gave you a confused look. "I was about to ask you the same question, but to answer your question no. I was meeting her here today, but she hasn't shown up yet." He responded looking at you and the group. Your heart sank into your stomach hearing his response. If Heather wasn't with the gang, and she wasn't with Kaiba where she said she'd meet him, she wasn't picking up her phone at home, and to add to that her cell being off.... There was only one explanation you could think of.... "Guys...." you spoke looking up "What is it?" Sam responded looking over to you. "I think something has happened to Heather" you responded. "What do you mean you think something has happened?" Joey spoke up. "Did you not hear me Joey? Heather NEVER misses school unless something happened, " You paused for a second, "Unless something BAD happened." Tears formed in your eyes. "Nic... talk to me" Sam softly spoke taking a hold of your arms. "Sam.. You don't understand. The last time Heather missed school, It was because of Lee. On that day I took a hit to the shoulder, she was almost killed Sam... KILLED! I can't help but wonder where Lee is now. Is Heather Safe? I can't help but wonder" you told him franticly with tears flowing down your face. "D-did you say Lee" Tea asked. You looked at her. "I did, and yes it's the same Lee who you guys saved her from about a week ago." you told them. "Lee should be locked up" Yugi pointed out. You shook your head no. "Lee's a very smart and intuitive person, so I can't tell you if he's still locked up" you spoke trying to wipe your tears. You saw the look on everyone's face go into shock. "We need to find her" Tristan spoke up. "Now that's something I can agree to" you answered. Then you noticed that Kaiba was now walking out of the school gates....

(Seto's POV) You decided to drive to school yourself today, and you reached school roughly around the same time Heather normally arrives at school. You quickly parked up and entered the courtyard, the chilly October wind began to freeze the tips of your ears slightly and freeze your cheeks. But you didn't care, you've been looking forward to rehearsing this scene with Heather all day yesterday. You felt a little disappointed that she couldn't do it yesterday but you weren't going to get in the way of Heather and her dad spending the day together after knowing that they were just as close as you and Mokuba were. You looked around and found the courtyard empty, you smirked slightly. "Yes! I've beaten Heather here! She is never going to hear the end of this!" You thought to yourself smugly as you stood there waiting for Heather to show up. You couldn't help feeling like this. Heather always seems to bring out something that has been buried deep inside you, something that makes you playful and competitive with her, and you liked it.

Time began to pass by, and students started to come into school. "She must be running late!" You thought to yourself, but you couldn't help but feel a little anxious. This was not like Heather, the last time she was late, she was attacked. Then you saw the geek squad come into the courtyard, you quickly scanned them to see if Heather was amongst them, but she wasn't there. "Why don't you take a picture Kaiba! It'll last longer! Unless you decided to buy some manners and would like to join us?" Wheeler called out after he saw you glancing at them. "I would never be apart of your pathetic little group Wheeler! And if I try and take a picture, I have no doubt that the camera will break because of your ugly mug!" You retorted calmly and coldly back. "WHAT! Why don't I show you the business end of my fist and rearrange you face!" Wheeler barked back at, ready to come at you in full swing, but you didn't move. No sooner did Wheeler make a move towards you Taylor, Devlin and Yugi restrained him from doing anything foolish." "You need to calm down Joey!" Devlin called out. "Let me at him!" Wheeler struggled from being restrained, "Let's go to the entrance and meet Nikki and Sam. It's their first day, and they need all the help they can get." Yugi suggested as the losers dragged Wheeler off to the main entrance. But not before, Yugi looked back at you, then looked around the courtyard. "What's he looking at?" You asked yourself bitterly, before you could say anything, Yugi quickly followed his little friends to the entrance.

You looked at your watch, there was ten minutes until the bell. "Where on earth is she??" You asked yourself as you looked around the courtyard, hoping that you might have just missed each other. You continued to look around until you heard, "Hea Kaiba!" You turned to the origin of the voice to find a girl with brown hair and brown eyes running towards you. You instantly recognise the girl as Nikki, Heather's American friend who you were introduced to at the arcade when you went to find Heather. "She must know where Heather is! Or coming to tell me she is sick." You thought, trying to convince yourself that Heather is fine. However this overwhelming feeling inside your heart began to tell you different. You began to speak, but Nikki interrupted you, "Kaiba, is Heather with you?" You looked at her with confusion, "She doesn't know where she is either?" You thought to yourself slightly panicking, as you replied, "I was about to ask you the same question, but to answer your question no. I was meeting her here today, but she hasn't shown up yet." You looked at the girl and the losers who seemed to have followed her, and there was a blonde haired guy you didn't know, with them. When you gave Nikki your answer you saw an extremely worried look on her face. "Guys...." She then spoke up, then the blonde asked "What is it?" "I think something has happened to Heather." When she said this, your heart pounded and dropped into your stomach, you were hoping that this was not the case as you listened to Nikki further explanations. "What do you mean you think something has happened?" Wheeler asked her in a worried tone. It was the exact question you were about to ask but you weren't about to agree with him. "Did you not hear me Joey? Heather NEVER misses school unless something happened, " Nikki then paused, to prepare herself what she was about to say next, making you start to panic, "Unless something BAD happened." Then tears became to form in her eyes, as if she was remembering something horrible. It was the same pain you saw in Heather's eyes countless times, and it made you feel horrible every time you saw it, all you wanted to do was hold Heather close and make the pain go away.

"Nic... talk to me" The blonde stated as he held Nikki by the arms, as tears began to roll down her face. "Sam.. You don't understand. The last time Heather missed school, It was because of Lee. On that day I took a hit to the shoulder, she was almost killed Sam... KILLED! I can't help but wonder where Lee is now. Is Heather Safe? I can't help but wonder." Nikki told the blonde, who you deduced was her boyfriend, frantically. You on the other hand felt your insides freeze. "...she was almost killed Sam... KILLED!..." This statement was echoing in your mind. "Heather... was almost killed?" You thought in stunned disbelief, but you didn't show it. You completely cut yourself off from the rest of the conversation and began to walk out of school. "How can someone, who smiles so brightly and almost always has kind words to say, move on from that?" You asked yourself in deep thought. "Is that why this Lee person has a restraining order from Heather??" You continued as you walked through the school gates just as the bell rang. You didn't care, you knew for definite that Heather wasn't in school, and there was something major wrong about it. You had to find Heather and see if she was alright. You dug out your phone and switched it on, quickly punching in Heather's number as you made your way to your car. "It'll won't work! Her phone is switched off!" You heard a voice behind you speak up. You whirled round and found Nikki standing behind you, with a worried but serious expression on her face. You then started to hear someone on the phone, "Hi this is Heather Owens. Sorry, but I can't come to my phone right now, you can leave me a message and I'll get back to you.." You closed your phone after hearing the recorded message. "I told you. I've left a message at the Heather's house, but I get the feeling that she is not there to receive it." Nikki pointed out to you. "Why are you following me?" You asked a little harshly, but this girl brushed it aside and answered you, "I'm going to try and find Heather! I think that is what you are doing as well. Correct?" You merely nodded slightly. "Well then, where do you suggest we look?" She then asked, calmly and steadily.

"You know her better than I do..." You trailed off, this was true. The time you have known Heather there was still very little you knew about her and it frustrated you. "We can try Heather's house first, just to check that she's not there and to see if there are any clues." Nikki suggested, thinking logically, "Agreed!" You state as you walked over to your car, with Nikki right behind you and entered the car along with you. You allowed this, it seemed Nikki was just as worried about Heather as you were and you needed all the help you could get.

The drive had an agitated and tense silence and the questions in your head was driving you crazy, that you had to ask. "Is the reason why Heather has an restraining order on this Lee person, is the fact that he tried to kill her?" You asked as you manoeuvred around the streets heading towards Heather's home. Nikki looked at you thoughtfully and gave you a careful answer, "Yes." She said softly to you. "What happened?" You pressed when you realise she wasn't going to go into details. "I don't want to say Kaiba. It's Heather's choice whether she tells you or not. I shouldn't have said that she was almost killed." She then let out a sigh, "Heather... has problems trusting people, she maybe all smiles and happy but its a front for a deep pain. If she chooses to tell you what happened then it is proof that she trusts you completely. It took me a very long time to gain her trust and when you do, you see a whole new side of Heather. Someone full of passion and fire, fierce and strong, but gentle and caring. I think she becomes her true self to the people she cares and trusts the most, making you never to want to break her trust. So I cannot go into details, do you understand Kaiba?" Nikki told you earnestly. To your surprise, you did understand. Every so often you saw this passion in Heather's eyes but she always held herself back and in a way so did you. "Oh no!" You heard Nikki say in a shocked and terrified voice, as both of you saw flashing blue lights of police cars surrounding Heather's home...

Your heart leapt into your throat when you saw this scene, whilst you parked up the car. Both you and Nikki climbed out quickly and raced towards the police line which cut off the entrance to Heather's home. "Step back PLEASE!! There is nothing to see here! Go back to your homes!" You heard a policeman call out, as he walked along the tape to make sure no one crossed it. In the corner of your eye you saw camera crews, you groaned inwardly and kept your back to them. Your priority was to find out what happened to Heather you had no time for interfering questions from the press. "Officer what happened here?" You called out, in your demanding and in control voice. "Please return to your activities and let us do our job!" The police officer, looked at you with annoyance, but it instantly melted away when he saw your cold stare and realise who you were. "I need to know what happened!" You insisted, trying to keep your tone level, "S-sorry M-Mr Kaiba! But this is police business!" The officer stated to you, as he cowered under your presence, you growled in annoyance which unfortunately caught the press attention and they started to make a bee line towards you slowly. 'Damn it!' You thought, as they started to close in on you and Nikki. "Please Sir! My cousin and uncle live here! Please tell me what happened!" Nikki asked in a frantic tone, but you could tell she was faking this. "You're family?" The officer asked in surprise. "Yes Sir and Mr Kaiba is an concerned friend of the family!" Nikki stated quickly making sure you would come with her as they began to usher you towards a makeshift base of operations. "I'm Lieutenant Granger. I'm leading this investigation!" A lean looking man, came and introduce himself to you and Nikki. "Where is Heather and Uncle Brian?" Nikki asked in a worried tone, she continued up this act to make sure that we could get the information we needed but the worry and concern were real as was yours. "I do not want to alarm you. But it seems that Mr Owens and his daughter had been attacked..."

(Your POV) "You can't get away!" The raspy voice spoke as he brought the knife down to stab you. You close your eyes and braced yourself for impact, feeling a searing pain in your right shoulder... "Argghhhh!"

"Miss Owens! MISS OWENS!!!" You snapped your eyes open, trembling in fear as you looked around a clean white room. "It's alright Miss Owens. It was a bad dream that's all!" You hear a female voice state to you as you looked around the room a little disorientated, panting at the nightmare of what were last night's events. "Where am I?" You asked in a confused tone as you eyes came focus on a figure standing beside you. "You are at the hospital! Remember?" answered a nurse calmly. You sat up instantly in your chair panting from the nightmare. You've had very little sleep, in fact you were surprised that you did fall asleep at your father side. You looked over to the hospital bed to find your dad laying there. You could barely recognise his with all the machines and tubes that were around him, keeping him alive. "How is my dad?" You asked in a tired and hoarse voice as you got out of the chair which you have fallen asleep in and walked over to the bed. You winced slightly at the pain in your shoulder, the knife wound was pretty deep, and you had a couple of stitches to help seal the wound and it was bandaged up. To over the bandage you wore one of your dad's huge sweatshirts, which reached your thighs. "I'm afraid he is still in a critical condition." The nurse answered you in a sorrowful tone as you gently took your dad's cold hand. "I think you should go home and get some rest Miss Owens. Your father is in good hands here." The nurse suggested carefully. "I can't leave him!" You say hoarsely as you gently squeezed your dad's hand. "Besides I have nowhere to go. The police are investigating my house for evidence." You added as you gently placed your other hand on your dad's forehead. "Well is there anyone you can call. Your mobile did go off but I had to switch it off because it interferes with the equipment." The nurse spoke again, walking up behind you. You stood there trying to think, but for some reason you couldn't think of anyone. You were so mentally, emotionally and physically drained, you couldn't think straight.

Suddenly there was a lot of beeping from the machines surrounding your dad. "BLUE ALERT! GET ME A CRASH KIT NOW!!" The nurse yelled as she pressed the call button. Swarms of doctors and nurses came rushing in the room and surrounded your dad. You didn't move, "Dad! Don't leave me! Please!" You pleaded as you held tighter to your dad's hand, as tears began to fill your eyes. "GET HER OUT OF HERE!!!" Someone yelled and you felt yourself being pulled away from your dad, you held on as long as possible until your grip was broken around your father's hand. Then a nurse took hold of you and took you out of the room. "Please daddy! Don't go!" You whisper as a tear fell down your cheek, as you watched the blinds being pulled, blocking your view through the window. You felt so alone. Your dad has always been there, he was there for your first day of school. He cuddled you when you had nightmares, he made sure you were always safe, even when your life was in danger, he put his life at risk for yours.

(Flash Back) The knife didn't stab into you, in fact it was knocked out of the way, but it still cut your shoulder deeply, making you scream in pain. Then you felt the figure's grip being pulled from your neck and far away from you. You sank to the floor, trying to get your breath back, you looked up to find your dad fighting with the dark figure for control over the knife. "YOU TOOK MY WIFE! I WON'T LET YOU TAKE MY DAUGHTER!!!" Your dad yelled angrily at the figure, as he slowly began to overpower the hooded man. 'What??' You mind screamed in the middle of the commotion. "That was fun killing her off! It was nice and slow, but sickeningly honourable! Protecting that little brat of yours!" You the figure uttered tauntingly. "AGGHHH!" Your dad yelled in anger as he threw himself towards the dark figure. "DAD!!" You screamed as you got to your feet, hearing you dad groan in pain and fell to the floor. This attacker had stabbed your dad in the stomach, and now his blood was dripping from the knife. "NOOO!!" You screamed tears streaming down your face. Then like it was the most natural thing in the world you threw your hand forward, feeling a force of energy surging through your body, out your hand and pushing the figure away from you and your dad. Making him crash against the wall, instantly disappearing in front of your eyes. You didn't have time to stand there stunned, instantly you ran to your dad side, with a blanket in hand and applied pressure to the wound, whilst calling an ambulance. (End Flash Back)

You felt empty inside as you waited and waited outside your dad's room. Nothing last night made any sense. Why did this guy attack? Why can't this Tyron leave you alone? What did your dad mean that the hooded figure took you mum? Was she protecting you when she died? You head stopped asking questions when the door to your dad's room burst open and he was wheeled out by doctors, moving quickly down the hall. "What's going on? DAD?!" You called out as you began to follow, but you were instantly stopped and restrained by a doctor. "Where are you taking him? What's happening?" You asked in a panic. "Miss Owens. It turns out your father is bleeding internally again. We have to operate immediately for any chance of saving his life. We, of course need your permission again, with you being his next of kin." You stood there shocked, "D-do what you can to save him! Please!" You say, in a monotone voice. "Nurse will you see to Miss Owens. Take her to the relatives room." The doctor called, then you felt yourself being guided to a room and sat down. "Can I get you anything Miss Owens. Tea? Coffee? Some food?" A voice asked, you just barely shook your head no, and stared at the floor. "Just call for one of the nurses if you need anything OK?" The voice stated to you, then they left the room leaving you all alone. You brought you knees to your chest, as you sat on the couch. "I don't want to be on my own!" You say softly to empty silence that surrounded you in the room.

(FF 3hrs) The door opened for the umpteenth time. You have given up looking towards it almost two hours ago. It most likely is once again another nurse come to check up on you, and no news just yet on your dad. "Heather?" You hear a soft voice call your name, breaking the mind-numbing silence you had endured over the past three hours. You slowly moved your head and looked up at the figure which was now standing in front of you. Your eyes met two big, tear filled, brown eyes filled with relief and worry. "N-Nikki? What are you doing here?" You asked in a horse voice, you haven't eaten or drunk anything all day, and you felt really weak. "Oh Heather! You had us so worried!" Nikki said in a relieved tone as she sat next to you and pulled you into a hug. You didn't respond, other then wincing as your right shoulder was being squeezed tightly. "Heather? Are you alright?" Nikki asked quickly as she stopped embracing you, as she heard you take in a sharp breath when you winced in pain. You looked into her brown eyes and shook your head. "Heather please talk to me!" Nikki begged to you. "I can't lose him Nikki!" You speak, barely above a whisper, tears filling your eyes, as you buried your head into her shoulder, as you began to cry. "I just can't lose my dad! He has always been there! I don't want to be alone!" You sobbed hard, feeling Nikki's arms wrapped around you and gently rocked you back and forth. "You're not alone Heather! You have me, Sam, the gang and Kaiba. We will never let you be on your own. I promise!" Nikki whispered to you in attempt to calm you down. But your sobs grew louder, it was the first time you have finally released what you were feeling about what had happened last night and right now you couldn't stop. After awhile you began to run out of tears and you felt so tired, you sobs slowly to whimpers and then eventually sleep overcame you, but not before you heard the door open once again.

(Seto's POV) You entered the relative room, after speaking with the doctors of the hospital and your own personal doctors. Both you and Nikki were told that Mr Owens was in a critical condition after being stabbed in the stomach for protecting his daughter, Heather. You knew Heather would be distraught about this, you would be if Mokuba was taken away from you, just like he almost was when you were trapped in the virtual reality game you created. However the doctors had told you and Nikki that Heather had yet to display such anguish emotions, she was described as being on 'auto-pilot'. Which Nikki immediately demanded to see her, and was led to the relatives room in which she was in. The only thing you could do at that moment was to get your doctors in and help in the recovery for Mr Owens.

As you entered the room you saw Nikki holding Heather close to her and gently rocking her back and forth to consol and calm her down. You couldn't help feel a pang of jealousy, which you always feel when you saw someone hold Heather that close to them. Even when, it was you little brother, Mokuba. The reason you believed that you felt like this was because you longed to hold Heather like that. To protect her from the pain, to sooth into the calm serene feeling that she was now in, with Nikki, to feel her warmth against your body once again. Nikki, then turned towards the door, as she heard you come in. "Any news?" She asked you, as she gently stroked Heather's back gently, to continue to calm her down. You shook your head, "My doctors are now assisting with the procedure, we should hear something soon." You answered her softly, so you wouldn't make Heather jump, because she seemed to be shivering slightly. "Did you hear that Heather?" Nikki whispered to Heather's form, but she received no answer, you quickly came to her side and helped Nikki, move her away from her shoulder to find Heather had cried herself to sleep. Her face was tear stained and she had dark lines under her eyes from the lack of sleep. There was nothing peaceful about her face as she slept, she looked troubled and lost and it killed you to see your best friend like this.

"I think we should let her sleep. I don't think she has had much and I don't think she has had anything to eat or drink either." Nikki stated to you as she laid Heather along the couch which the both of them were sat on. You helped her and grabbed a pillow and placed under Heather's head carefully. "I'm going to get something to eat for Heather. Do you want anything?" Nikki asked you in a tone, as to say she is trying to keep herself busy. You shook your head and sat near Heather's head, on the couch. "Take care of her." Nikki told you, making you look up and see the concern in her big brown eyes. "I will." You replied, looking back at Heather's sleeping form, then Nikki left the room, leaving you with the sleeping form of Heather. "Why didn't you call me? I could've helped!" You whispered to the sleeping form, as you gently stroked Heather's soft brown hair, being careful not to wake her.

Ten minutes have passed and Nikki had not returned. Nor did any news come about Heather's dad. You were now reading over some Kaiba Corp papers you had in your bag, whilst every so often you glanced over at Heather who still remained asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

True Friend, True Love #16

(Nikki's POV) You returned to the relatives room with an arm full of food from the hospital shop. You peered inside and found Kaiba still sat next to Heather on the couch, who instantly looked up towards the door, "Any news on Brian yet?" You asked softly, being careful not to wake up Heather, who was still fast asleep. He shook his head and looked at Heather as he answered, "No! Not yet." Then you saw him do something that you would never expect from him. He gently moved a strand of hair from Heather's face, gently caressing his fingers over her cheek lightly, as he tucked the strand behind her ear. Then he continued to gaze upon her. "He does like Heather!" You screamed in your head joyfully, as you couldn't help but grin at this as you placed the food on the table. "You like her don't you?" You couldn't stop yourself from asking Kaiba, whilst still having the grin on your face. It became wider when you notice Kaiba tense up and looked at you with a shocked and stunned expression. He was speechless.

You just plopped onto the chair as he remained completely speechless. You always heard he was cold hearted and didn't care for others but you knew that he liked her and her him, but they both just didn't see what was right under their noses. You decided to break the silence. "Wow, I made THE Seto Kaiba speechless." Then the familiar cold mask came across his face. But you wouldn't let that stop you from saying your piece. Heather has been through enough pain in her life when it came to guys and you weren't going to let her get hurt again, even if the guy is THE Seto Kaiba. "Don't give me that cold front of yours! Heather is my best friend, and if I EVER hear of you hurting her in ANY way. Let's just say I grew up in a dojo and I'm a master in martial arts, and Heather and I are a very good match up." You noticed Kaiba's eyes widen a little when you said this, and he looked at Heather curiously. "Don't be fooled. Heather is sweetest and most kindest person you will probably ever meet, but when she is angry, she becomes very fierce! And very scary." You informed him, remembering the last time she got angry, you could barely believe Heather could be like that. That was when you suddenly let out a big yawn. You have been so worried about Heather, that you felt exhausted. But you fought to stay awake. "You need to sleep." You heard Kaiba's voice finally speak up, as he stood back to his feet trying to play off the conclusion you had come to. You rubbed the sleep from your eyes, and shook your head as you stood up and walked over to Heather's sleeping form. Her face looked a lot calmer then when you left, "No, I just can't. She can't wake up alone, so I need to be RIGHT HERE until she wakes up, and that's a promise" you yawned again. He muttered something under his breath, but you didn't feel like ciphering it. You stood back up and sat back in your chair looking at her. Kaiba now just stood with his back against the wall across from Heather. You continued to fight yourself. You promised you wouldn't fall asleep until she woke up. You couldn't fight it anymore, as you just drifted off to sleep.

(Seto's POV) "Am I that obvious?" You asked yourself as you continued to watch Heather's sleeping form, as you thought about what Nikki just stated, when she returned to the room. "Do I really care for Heather that deeply, to not even notice that it comes through my cold demeanour?"

_"Yes and Yes! Heather makes you feel alive and you do remember that feeling when you found out that she was attacked. AGAIN!" _That annoying voice spoke up once again. Bringing total contradictions and confusion to your thinking.

"Yes I remember. The feeling of failure, that awful feeling I felt after those nightmares. The feeling of being unable to protect her. Just the way I feel when I can't protect Mokuba." You replied sadly, as you continued to watch Heather, peaceful face.

_"Well since Heather came to take care of you when you were ill, you haven't had a nightmare since. Why can't you just admit it? You really like this girl!"_ The voice urged to you.

You didn't answer, you just continued to look a Heather, who had slowly shown that peaceful serene look on her face as she slept. She looked so peaceful and calm, considering what she has been through, all alone. According to the police, it seemed to be a random attack, some nutcase just decided the Owens residence was the one to target that night. But in your heart you could feel that this was not the case, someone was specifically targeting Heather, possibly this Lee person you keep hearing about. Then you noticed Nikki had finally dropped off to sleep. "Knew she wouldn't last" You muttered with a satisfied smirk, considering Nikki promised to stay awake until Heather woke up. However you have developed a great respect for this girl. She could have continued on her own when she told the police she was Heather's 'family.' Leaving you to deal with the press. But she chose to insist on bringing you along, so you could hear the same information.

(Flash Back) "Why did you not go on your own?" You asked as you were driving towards the hospital, hoping that Heather wasn't hurt. "What do you mean?" Nikki asked you curiously. "You chose to take me with you when you were being taken to the Lieutenant. Why?" You rephrased your question to her. "1. I saw the press coming your way, and I don't think you need that kind of publicity, and neither does Heather. 2. You needed to hear what I needed to hear too. And 3. I think Heather would appreciate you to be with her as well as me." Nikki answered to you seriously, as worry and concern began to mix in with something else, as if she knew something and wasn't telling. Then you pulled up and parked in the Domino Memorial Hospital car park. (End Flash Back)

You moved from your leaning position against the wall and walked towards Heather. "How could Nikki know I have feelings towards Heather. Is my guard really been brought down since Mokuba introduced me to her?" You asked yourself, as you came to stand in front of the couch Heather was laying on. You saw her shiver slightly, as if she was cold, even when she was wearing a sweatshirt which was at least made to your size, not to Heather's small frame. You quickly took your blue school dress jacket off and laid it over Heather, gently touching her shoulder, making her whimper in pain slightly in her sleep, immediately you drew your hand away. "Is she injured? Did that nutcase actually hurt her?" You asked yourself in a slight outrage tone as you took a step back. That was when you heard the door open again. You turned round and found one of your doctors entering the room. "Mr Kaiba the procedure has been successful with Mr Owens. However he is still in a critical condition and must remain sedated, until the wound in his abdomen has begun to heal properly." He informed you, you briefly looked at Heather with a slight relief for her, and then returned your attention back your doctor. "How long do you expect he would be sedated for?" You asked in your usual hard tone, obviously you still can put on your normal front, just not when your with Heather. "It is hard to say. It could be a few days or maybe a couple of weeks. Depends on his body responds to the medication." The doctor informed you, in a slight nervous voice. "Thank You! You can leave now!" You say harshly, and the doctor quickly left. You then slowly walked back to the couch and sat next to Heather again and picked up your papers. Waiting for Heather to wake up so you could tell her the good news. You became so engross in your work you didn't notice someone wake up.

(Your POV) You slowly opened your eyes, allowing them to adjust to the light in the room. "Where am I?" You asked yourself as you looked across the unfamiliar room, then your mind began to work and memories started to come back, the hooded man stabbing your dad, your dad having a cardiac arrest and being rushed to the operating theatre. Than crying yourself to sleep whilst Nikki was consoling you. It's been a while since you last done that. You then sensed someone was sat next to you. You looked up, expecting Nikki to be sat there but instead you saw the tall figure of Seto Kaiba, sitting there reading some papers. You were shocked to see him there, "Hey when did you been able to turn in to Seto Kaiba, Nikki?" You asked softly in a joking tone as you sat up. Seto turned towards you and looked relieved to see you up. "I see you haven't lost your sense of humour." Seto said softly to you, as he helped you sit up. "I either make really lame wise cracks, or sit here being miserable. Which would you prefer? Where did Nikki go?" You say softly as you rubbed the sleep from your eyes. "She decided to join you in the land of nod!" Seto said with a slight humorous tone in his voice as he gestured toward the sleeping figure in the chair next to you. You gave a small smirk at this scene, and then you remembered why you were here. "Have you heard anything about my dad? Perhaps I should go find a doctor!" You asked as you stood up, feeling light head. Instantly Seto stood up with you and sat you back down again. "The operation was successful however your dad is still in a critical condition." Seto told you as he brought his gaze to yours, as he kneeled down in front of you.

"I have to go see him!" You say instantly, as you tried to stand up again, however Seto grabbed your hands, to stop you from getting up. Your heart thudded inside your chest when he did this. "Your dad is in good hands, my doctors are monitoring his progress, right now my main concern is you." Seto stated firmly to you, as he looked at you with those piercing blue eyes, full of concern. You looked at him a little stunned and speechless as he continued. "When was the last time you've eaten?" Seto asked quickly. "Ummm..." You say trying to think, "...I don't remember." You finally answered him softly. "Well then..." Seto stated as he got up walked over to a table where there was a small pile of food there. He picked a few things and walked back to you. "...you better eat then." He said handing you the food, you gave him a small smirk and reached out to take the food, immediately your wound on your shoulder screamed in pain making you wince. "You OK?" Seto asked in an urgent tone. "Yeah! He got me on the shoulder before he got dad." You answer as you put your hand to your shoulder, you then smiled, "What's on the menu today?" You asked a little brightly. Seto gave you a curious look as if he was trying to figure you out. However he shrugged it off and began reading the food of what was in his hand. "Well we have Chicken sandwiches..."

(FF 15 mins. Seto had made sure you have eaten and was talking to you to keep your mind off your dad a little.) "She's a heavy sleeper isn't she?" Seto commented towards Nikki's sleeping state in the chair. You smiled and looked at you friend. "A nuclear war could start and Nikki won't even stir if she was tired enough!" You commented as you watched her sleep. Then suddenly, a musical tone began to go off, making you jump. Quickly, Seto dug out his phone and looked at the caller ID. "You should take that outside. You not really suppose to have that on because it interferes with the medical equipment." You say softly to him as the phone continued to ring. "You sure you'll be alright?" He asked softly to you. You smiled a small smile at him, "I have Nikki and you won't be long." You answered him. Then Seto gave you that shadow smile was now beginning to brighten his whole face. "I'll be right back." Seto whispered, then without warning you felt Seto's soft, tender lips, gently touch your cheek, you were stunned, and you felt that warm familiar feeling run from his lips right through your body. The whole time your heart pounded and you loved the feeling of his amorous lips against you skin. Just as quickly as his lips were placed on your cheek, they left, and Seto quickly left the room. Leaving you sat there in a complete daze. You gently raised your hand and touched the still warm spot where Seto's lips had touched your cheek and you felt your cheeks begin to warm a little.

The moment he left he heard giggling from where the supposing sleeping form of Nikki was. You then went bright red, but you tried to compose yourself the best you could. "A herd of elephants could have trampled through the hospital and you wouldn't even stir, but when something like that happens... BAM! Nikki is awake!" You say rather embarrassingly, refusing to look at her, as you face went a brighter shade of red. "If I didn't wake up you probably wouldn't of told me!" Nikki protested as she moved to sit next to you. "He really likes you know!" She said softly, nudging you slightly. "Nonsense!" You say in a denying tone. Then the door opened once again and a doctor walked in. "Miss Owens?" "Yes" You answered cautiously. "Your father is stable enough for you to see him now, but I'm afraid you can't stay too long." He stated to you, you looked at Nikki. "Would you tell Seto where I've gone?" You asked, not thinking about what you just said. Nikki simply smiled at you. "Of course I will. We'll catch up." You quickly stood up and without realising you took Seto's school jacket with you. You had with you all the time you were talking to Seto, but you just didn't realise.

You followed the doctor towards the recovery room and you entered slowly, sub consciously you held Seto's jacket tightly in your arms, and held it close to you whilst walking towards the still figure on the bed. You gently took your dad's hand and squeezed it. "Hey! It's only me." You whispered to your dad, with a small smile, as you tried to ignore the machines that were around him. You sat down on a chair and continued to hold his hand, staring hopefully that your dad would wake up. However time passed by, and he was still in the same state. "Miss Owens. I'm afraid I have to ask you to leave now." A nurse said softly to you. You let out a sad sigh and stood up. "Please wake up soon dad." You whispered, then you leant down and kissed his forehead gently, feeling a solitary tear begin to run down your cheek, as you stepped outside of the room. You quickly wiped it away and found Seto waiting outside. "How's your father doing?" Seto asked as he stood up from the chair he was sitting on. "He's still the same." You say sadly, as you looked at his solitary figure indicating someone was missing. "Where did Nikki go?" You asked softly looking around. "She said she had to go home, had to get ready for her first day." He answered your question briskly, "I forgot it was suppose to be her first day at school today." You say in a startled and shameful tone. "She also told me if you reacted like that, to say 'You're worth it'" Seto than added, which made you smile slightly.

"Well I should go home and see what the police haven't dusted down for prints." You spoke in a forced joking tone. You were petrified of going back to the house where that hooded man burst in and tried to kill you, and be there all alone. "I don't like the idea you being on your own Heather. Not after what happened." Seto said quickly as the two of you began to walk down the hall and out of the hospital. It had become dark, you didn't realise it was that late. "Well what do you suggest I do? Stay with you?" You say in a slightly annoyed tone. "Why not?" You stopped suddenly, as Seto moved a few more steps and stopped, and turned to you, looking deep into your eyes. "Are you sure? I mean I don't want to intrude..." You say a little shocked but happy that he was offering. You always felt safe around him and staying with Seto was far more appealing than being in an empty house all alone. "You could never intrude Heather. You are always welcome in my home." Seto said in a tone that was very unlike him as he continued to look into your eyes, than he snapped out of it and brought his guard up a little. "Well I..." "Heather I insist." Seto said more firmly to you. "Well... If, you put it that way. I need to get a few things first." You say with a smile, appreciating the offer. "Oh I want my jacket back by the way" Seto then added with a smirk. You looked at you arms which still carried his blue school jacket, you blushed slightly, "Oh! Sorry!"

(FF You arrived at the Kaiba mansion) You followed Seto into his home, he had taken your heavy bag off you before you could grab it in the limo, lecturing you how you shouldn't risk carrying anything on your shoulder. "But I always carry everything on my left shoulder." You protested as you entered the main hall, instantly meeting an eagerly waiting Mokuba. "Hey Seto!" The he stopped, a little shocked to see you. "Hi Heather! What's going on?" He asked curiously as he looked at the two of you, with a slight glint in his eye. Curiously enough it was the same one Nikki had in hers. "My dad is not feeling well, and he's in hospital. I didn't really want to be in the house on my own, so your brother offered that I could stay with you guys for a while. That is, if it's OK with you Mokie?" You asked carefully, you didn't want to go into details, because you couldn't handle going through it again and you didn't want Mokuba to worry. "That would be great!" Mokuba said as he ran up to you and wrapped his arms around your neck, as you knelt down to embrace him. However you had to bite your lip as his arm knocked your right shoulder sending ripping pain through your arm and shoulder. "Your dad will be alright won't he?" Mokuba asked as he pulled from the embrace. "Of course he will!" You say a little too brightly, the truth was you weren't sure. "Same room again?" You asked Seto, as you quickly took your bag from him. "Yeah... I could carry that!" Seto said quickly, he didn't want to raise the issue about your shoulder around Mokuba, especially when he seemed to notice that you held back that little detail. "There's no need. I'm going straight to bed. I'm so tired. Well goodnight." You answer, than you quickly walked up the stairs and towards the room you stayed in the night before. You changed into you pyjamas which consisted of a simple black T-shirt and a pair of black shorts. You climbed into bed and placed a framed photograph on the bed side table, which was the most recent picture you had of you and your dad together. It was the day you moved into Domino City to start your new life. "Please get better soon!" You whispered sadly as you stared at the photo and slowly closed your eyes.

(Seto's POV) You were working in your office, catching up on the work you missed today. You were wearing you pyjamas, which was the same black pyjama bottoms, but you wore a white T-Shirt. Your thoughts kept drifting however, to today's events. You actually summoned the courage to kiss Heather. On the cheek, but it was a start. The heat on your cheeks that occurred when you made a quick exit from the relatives room was unbearable. How was it that this girl could make you do something that you have never really done before? You were then snapped out of your thoughts when you heard a loud cry. You instantly jumped from your desk and ran out of the office towards Heather's room. You didn't know why, but your heart was telling you that it was Heather. You opened the door quickly and entered to find Heather thrashing in her bed. "NIKKI! LEAVE HER ALONE LEE!" She cried out in a sobbing voice. "Heather?" You spoke up as you came to her side quickly. "PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!" She cried out again, as tears began to run down her face. "Heather! Please wake up! It's a bad dream!" You say in a panic as you raised your voice. "SOMEBODY! PLEASE HELP ME!" She cried out. You couldn't take it anymore, you quickly laid on the bed and wrapped her up in your arms, holding her tightly to stop her thrashing around in her sleep. "It's OK! It's OK!" You whispered repetitively as Heather struggled slightly in your embrace. "I'm here to help. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." You whispered, making Heather calm down a little. Soon enough she was laying still, then she snuggled closer to you, making your heart skip a beat. "I really shouldn't be here!" You thought as you tried to pull away, but your heart wouldn't let you and neither would Heather. She gently grabbed your arm which was wrapped round her waist and she murmured in her sleep. "Please! Don't go!" "You want me to stay with you?" You asked stupidly, then her gripped tightened a little and she moved closer to you. "Please stay. Make him go away." She whispered. That was all you needed to hear, you tightened your grip around her and gazed at her sleeping face. This is what you have wanted to do all day, just to hold Heather tight, to reassure and protect her. "He won't harm you. Not while I'm here!" You whispered, wondering if 'he' was Lee. Soon enough the warmth of her body began radiating onto yours, making you relax and feel sleepy. You couldn't fight it for long, and slowly you began to drift off. You nose filled with Heather's sweet scent, as you held her close in your arms in an protective and loving embrace.

(Your POV) *Dream* It was night time by the time you reached the Pharaohs city. You had ridden for a full day and a full night, with Rubin. The only thing that was keeping you from being exhausted was the worry that Egypt would fall under darkness. Both of you rode slowly up towards the palace, with your travelling cloak hoods on. Yours was lilac, and you wore a short white dress. Whilst Rubin wore the similar attire the day you met him but instead of a green cloak, he wore a navy blue one. "Halt! Who goes there?" A guard shouts from the top of the main gate. _**Let**__**me handle this Kira**_ Rubin told you telepathically. "I AM RUBIN THE MAGE! I HUMBLEY REQUEST TO BE IN THE PRESENCE OF THE PHAROAH, WHO I NEED TO DISCUSS ABOUT A VERY IMPORTANT MATTER!" Rubin called out. Then the main gates began to open and a solitary, female figure stood in the way. "Master Rubin! I had foreseen your early arrival but I am unclear about the urgency of your need to come early." The woman stated as both you and Rubin dismounted your horses and led them into the palace courtyard, as Rubin removed his hood. You did not, before arriving the both of you discussed that you should not be identified until the time was right. Both of you over the seasons have sensed that Tyron was growing in power after stewing over the loss of you as his punching bag. "High Priestess Ishizu, it is imperative we must see the Pharaoh immediately." Rubin greeted the woman urgently. "I see. The Pharaoh has been looking forward to seeing you..." Then she turned round and you and your master quickly followed her, as you left your horses with the palace stable hands.

The High Priestess led to the Pharaoh's chamber, where performers and music was being played. He was sat on a throne surrounded by very important looking men. You stopped at the entrance of the chamber by Rubin. "Kira, allow me to talk to the Pharaoh, I need you to check the perimeter and find where the weakest points which are vulnerable to the Shadow realm." Rubin told you, in a hushed voice. "I understand master." You spoke softly with a nod and left the chamber and began to roam the palace. You had identified each weak spot and mentally noted it carefully for your master. Many guards you have passed looked at you curiously, because you still had the hood of your cloak up, hiding your face. Fortunately none stepped forward to challenge your presence. The word gets round fast in the palace of the Pharaoh. You finally stepped outside, with the night air chilling your skin. You drew the cloak tighter around you and walked through the palace garden. For the first time you felt at ease, in this place, even though you were here on a mission with your master, you couldn't help but admire the beauty and simplicity of the garden. Then your eyes spotted a group of pure white, Egyptian Lilies growing. You couldn't help but have tears come to your eyes when you saw this. It took you back to the days of the boy with sparkling blue eyes and long brown locks who saved your life from Tyron. He placed an Egyptian Lily in your hair to remind you always, that one day you would come back to him. "I miss you Seto." You whispered as tears fell down your face. "Kira?" A deep voice called out. You quickly wiped your tears and turned to face the owner of the voice.

(Seto's POV) *Dream* You have been monitoring the festivities in the Pharaoh chamber. Soon enough the chamber doors opened and in walked the Priestess Ishizu, along with two other figures a taller more prominent one and a smaller figure who still had the hood of their cloak over there head. Soon enough the prominent figure and the smaller figure took their different ways. Soon enough you identified the taller figure as his violet eyes flashed in your direction briefly. "My Pharaoh! My apologies for such an early arrival but I must speak with in private." It was Rubin, part of you were glad to see him because he was the only father figure you had in your life, however there was still feelings of bitterness towards him because he took away the only person you had truly cared about. But the question came to his mind, of her whereabouts. Was she not to be with him, under his apprenticeship? This question twisted and turned like a snake in your mind, striking and stinging you, desperately to be answered, but then your thoughts were snapped to attention upon hearing the Pharaohs voice.

"Rubin! It is a pleasure to see you after a long time. However I see in your eyes that you do not bring good tidings." "My sincere apologies, Pharaoh. But I must speak privately with you and the Millennium Court immediately." Rubin bowed his head respectfully. Quickly the Pharaoh, all the Priests and one Priestess, including yourself and Rubin, left to a private room. "My Pharaoh, a great evil is on its way to de-throne you from power. It has been sensed by a very powerful individual." Rubin stated quickly, getting straight to the point as he always has done. "When did you sense this?" The Pharaoh asked, adopting a serious tone, he was a young Pharaoh, but was coping extremely well through the transition of taking the responsibilities of this country. "It was not I! The individual had sensed it the yesterday evening. I can assure they are never wrong." Rubin answered in the same serious tone. "Can this individual be trusted? We have not been sensing this danger through the millennium items!" Priest Aknadin spoke up gruffly. "This individual is very trusting, pure and good." "Well where is he? I would like to meet him!" The pharaoh spoke up, with his curiosity peaked as was yours. "Of course my Pharaoh. However there is someone else she must meet first before she can be presented to you. As long as you permit it of course." Then his eyes flickered towards you briefly. You heart pounded furiously, could it be? Could it be the one you have always been thinking about since the moment she left that morning, all those years ago?

Soon enough the Pharaoh agreed to meet the individual later and returned to the festivities, with a slight solemn look. You began to follow you couldn't leave your post by the Pharaoh, until he decided to retire. _**She's in the garden, with the Lilies.**_ A soothing deep voice spoke in your head. You turned to look towards Rubin when you immediately recognise the voice, he had spoke to you telepathically. "High Priest Seto I need you to organise rooms for Rubin and his apprentice." The Pharaoh spoke up, giving you the perfect excuse to leave. "Right away my Pharaoh." You say respectfully as you bowed your head and left the chamber. You quickly made your way to the garden, to your favourite spot where you were always reminded of Kira. You came to the steps and entered the cool night air, making your way to the Egyptian Lilies. There stood the small figure you saw earlier, why didn't you realise it was her? What did it matter now? There she stood, but she still had the cloak hood up to hide her face. "Kira?" You called out softly.

(Your POV) You looked into the finely dressed man with familiar blue eye and froze, this was the little boy who smiled so cheerfully at you the first day you met. This was the boy who protected and rescued from Tyron. This was Seto. You slowly took the hood down and revealed your face. A smile crossed the tall man's face, and he stepped forward, "It is you!" He said in barely a whisper. You smiled, as tears of joy ran down your face, as you began to stepped forward eagerly. "Seto!" You half whispered, half sobbed as you wrapped your arms around his neck and held him tightly. "I've missed you so much!" You continued, as you felt Seto's arms hold you in a tight embrace. "I've missed you too!" You hear Seto whisper as he pulled away a little and held you at arms length. "High Priest! I knew you would go far!" You say with a smile as you wiped away your tears. "I had a promise to keep." He said with a smile. "And you've grown so tall!" You state playfully, as you looked him up and down. "And you've grown incredible beautiful!" Seto uttered as he began to bring you back towards his body. "Thank you. You've become very handsome as well Seto" You whispered softly to him. "Thank you." He whispered softly, very gently caressing your cheek with his fingertips. "It has been so long, so many years." You smiled continuing to talk, continuing to look into his deep blue eyes, your gifts allowing you to feel, some of his pain he seems to hide behind his role here, making your smile fall, and whisper in shock. "You had lost... everything..." "But I have gained something back... I have you back Kira..." Seto whispered so softly, you barely noticed his face had come closer, his lips, mere flower petals away...

*End Dream* You felt a warm breeze gently caress your face as you began to stir awake. You wondered what it was, however you did not to wake up. You felt warm and safe, like nothing could hurt you. However the curiosity got the better of you and you slowly opened your eyes. To find a sleeping Seto who was inches from your face...

Your face turned into a raging fire, because it went a thousand shades of red, blushing, as your heart pounded seeing a sleeping Seto Kaiba laying next to you. "What is he doing here?" Your mind screamed, then Seto shifted slightly, making you freeze, thinking he would wake up and see your face bright red. Fortunately he remained asleep, and you notice a grip loosen around your waist. You looked down and found that Seto's arms were wrapped around you gently. You realised if you moved he would wake up. Looking into his face, you smiled as you thought he looked so peaceful, you didn't want to wake him up just yet, he looked like he needed the sleep. But how to move out of his grip without waking him? That was when a thought came to you to get out of the situation you were in, it brought an evil smirk to your face as you thought about it. Stealthy you, you grabbed a pillow and placed in front of you. Then Seto shifted again, which allowed you to quickly slip out of his grasp leaving the pillow in your place, which Seto then tightened his grip, pulling the pillow closer to him. It took everything you had not to laugh out loud at this scene, as you sat at the end of the bed and continued to watch Seto sleep. "Why did he stay with me last night?" You asked yourself again, then your mind drifted to the two dreams you had last night. The first one was that awful nightmare which you haven't had for a good few months now. It was just a repeat of what Lee did to you in America. If Nikki hadn't recovered from Lee stabbing her in the shoulder, you wouldn't be here right now. This thought made you shudder in fear. However something different happened, in this dream.

As you sank to the bottom of the pool, instead of not being able to breath and being cold, you felt something warm wrap round you and reassured you over and over again. After getting over the initial shock you moved closer to the warmth, that made you feel safe and protected from everything. It also drove Lee's face out of your mind, making you completely relax. Then you had that weird dream which you were this girl Kira again, you face became bright red as you thought where you left off in that dream. The Seto in your dream was so close to kissing you, you couldn't help but feel a little disappointed, but it was an utter surprise finding Seto laying next to you, literally inches from your face when you woke up. Suddenly you heard a soft knock at the door. You immediately jumped off the bed and ran over to the door before the person decided to knock louder and wake Seto up. You opened it slightly, to find a bewildered Mokuba, "Morning Heather! Have you seen Seto? He wasn't in his room when I went to go and see if he was up." You could feel your face begin to burn up again, but you managed to control it, "No I haven't... Perhaps he has gone for a walk before breakfast." You suggested, the only time you could lie like that is when it was absolutely necessary. Right at that moment, it was necessary, because you had no idea how to explain to a twelve year old boy, that his big brother decided to sleep in your bed, with you, last night. "That's not like him..." Mokuba said curiously, trying to think where his big brother would be. "I'm sure he'll be down for breakfast in a bit." You say reassuringly. Mokuba smiled brightly, "Alright, I'll see you down soon?" He asked in his chirpy voice. "Not if I see you first!" You say with a smile, and closed the door as Mokuba dashed off down the hall.

You turned to look at the bed once again, to find Seto hadn't even moved. "I suppose I have to wake you up Sleeping Beauty!" You state with a sigh as you walked over to the bed. You began to move your hand towards Seto's shoulder to shake it in an attempt to rouse him from his slumber but before you could even touch him... "You're a rubbish liar you know!" Seto said with his eyes still closed making you freeze.

(Seto's POV) You were so close to touching those desirable lips, you moved forward and your nose touched what seemed to be fabric which snapped you awake making you blink a few times to un-blur your vision, to find yourself facing and hugging a pillow. "Was it just a dream?" You asked yourself as you looked around your surroundings. You were in the room you allowed Heather to have whilst she was staying but where was she. You could have sworn that if she pulled out of your arms you would wake up. Then you heard voices, "Morning Heather! Have you seen Seto? He wasn't in his room when I went to go and see if he was up." You heard Mokuba voice speak up. "Oh crud! Mokuba! He is going to wind me up big time about this!" You thought in a panic as you looked behind you towards the door. "No I haven't... Perhaps he has gone for a walk before breakfast." You heard Heather's soft voice say, as you see her slender figure, standing at the door talking to Mokuba, but making sure the door wasn't completely open. "That was a lame excuse!" You thought to yourself, "and how did she get out of my arms without even waking me?" You then asked yourself, then you put two and two together, the fact you were now holding a pillow instead of Heather made you realise that she replaced it in her place. You thought about getting your own back, as you the talking between your little brother and Heather stopped and the door closed. A perfect plan came in your head as you heard Heather sigh, "I suppose I have to wake you up Sleeping Beauty!" "Just you wait!" You thought with a smirk, and then you quickly closed your eyes and tried to pretend to be asleep.

You sensed Heather move across the room carefully coming close to you. Slowly you sensed Heather's warm hand come towards your shoulder in an attempt to wake you. Right then you couldn't hold back anymore, "You're a rubbish liar you know!" You say with your eyes closed. You heard a slight gasp as Heather jumped at the sound of your voice. You chuckled and began to open your eyes, than something crashed down onto your head. "HEY!" You cried out as a pillow was pulled away, "Don't! Scare me like that! I have had enough scares to last me a lifetime!" Heather stated to in an indignant tone. "Fine! As long as you don't do that again!" You say sitting up. "What? ...This?" Then you were knocked sideways, by another blow by a pillow, hearing stifled giggles as you brought yourself back up. You gave a stern look to Heather, which made her a little uneasy but she stood her ground.

"You are going down Owens!" You say in a stern but playful tone. You grabbed a pillow and swung it to hit her. But Heather suddenly did a back flip and landing lightly on her feet, just a few feet away from the bed and you. "Don't try to get in a pillow fight with me Kaiba! Because you WILL lose!" She stated to you with a huge challenging smirk on her face. You have never seen this side of Heather. Sure she joked and had stated things playfully to you, but you never seen her so playful and at ease with herself. Like you she always was serious and held herself back all the time. Is this what Nikki mentioned about seeing a different side to Heather when she starts to trust. Is she beginning to trust you? "Hey what are you staring at?" Heather asked snapping you out of your thoughts, as you realised you were just staring at her. She was now stood with her arms folded across her chest and was leaning her wait onto he left leg, giving you a curious look, with those big blue eyes. "Heather do you trust me?" You suddenly asked. Surprise and shock crossed Heather's pretty features on her face.

(Your POV) "Heather do you trust me?" Seto asked you, making a wave of surprise hit your entire body. "Err... I..." You began to try to find the words. Just a few moments ago, you felt totally relaxed around Seto. You haven't behaved like that for the longest time, and his question made you realise that. Do you trust him? Do you trust him enough to let him in? To tell him what had happened to you? "I didn't mean to put you on the spot Heather." Seto deep voice interrupted your thoughts. "No... It was a fair question. I do trust you... And there is something I should tell you to prove to you that I do trust you. But I'm not ready to talk about it just yet." You answered, looking at the ground. "However I trust you enough for you to find it necessary to stay with me last night." You looked up and gave him a sly smirk. "Erm..." Seto began, refusing to look at you. You glanced at the clock and realise the time. "Oi! You're making me run late. Go on, get out so I can get ready for school!" You say playfully, grabbing Seto by the arm and started marching him out of your room. "Don't you mean you're making me late!" Seto said stated sly. "Hmph!" You answered as you tossed Seto out of your room and closed the door behind you.

(FF A week: You have stayed with Seto and Mokuba, whilst your dad made a slow recovery. During this time, you have gotten closer to Seto, but you still haven't told him about what happened to you. You are now at school, grabbing your books and getting ready to go and see your dad.)

You closed your locker and felt someone stick their fingers into your sides, making you jump. "Ahhh!" You spun round to see, "NIKKI!" You cried out. "Hey kid! Where are you going in such a hurry?" She asked brightly, with a huge smile, she seemed to be in a really good mood which was infectious. You raised you eyebrows playfully and put one hand on your hip. "Let me see, where have I been going after school for the past week?" You say playfully. "Hmmm! Let me think... Going to Kaiba Corp and making out with Kaiba?" Nikki said in a playful and sly tone. You went bright red, ever since you told how you kissed Seto on the cheek and she saw him kiss you on the cheek, she seriously hasn't dropped the subject. "No! I'm going to see my dad!" You say slightly embarrassed. "Darn! Thought I had it." She said playfully, "Hey do want some company to come with you? Me and the gang have missed you, you know. With you going to the hospital to see your dad and all." You smiled, "I would love the company." You say softly to her. "Great!" Then Nikki grabbed your hand and pulled you to the courtyard where the gang apparently were waiting for you. "Hey Heather! We assumed you said yes that we can come with you?" Yugi asked happily, as the two of you came up to the gang. "Yes I did. I really appreciate you guys coming with. I'm sorry I haven't been around much." You answered as you and the gang began to walk to the hospital. "Hey don't worry about it!" Joey said cheerily. "Yeah! We totally understand!" Tea added smiling at you.

Before you entered the hospital you sent a message to Seto, to tell him where you were, then you switched off your mobile and entered the hospital with the gang. All of you walked down the corridor towards your dad's room, to find it open. "What on earth?" You say as you quicken your pace and entered the room to find...


	17. Chapter 17

**True Friend, True Love #17**

... your dad's smiling face. "There's my baby girl!" He said with a smile. You felt relief and sheer happiness flow through your body. "DAD!" You yell with joy as you ran over to the bed and hugged him tightly. "Hey sugar! Miss me?" Your dad said, hugging you back. "Don't you ever, EVER scare me like that again! Do you understand? I thought I lost you." You say with tears in your eyes as you tightened your grip. "Did I really scare you that much sweetheart?" Your dad asked as he pulled back from the embrace. "Yes you did. I thought you were going to leave me!" You say wiping your tears from your face, your dad brought his hand to your face and wiped the rest of the tears away. "I would fight till my last breath before I leave you Heather..." Then his eyes drifted to the door where the gang were hanging around keeping back so that they won't interfere with your father/daughter moment. "...Since when did I get so popular?" He asked you as the gang began to pop their smiling faces in. "Hey when you wake up from sleeping for whole week you get the full welcome wagon!" You say with smile as you looked at the door. "Good to see you up Brian!" Nikki said cheerfully as she looked in with a big grin on her face. "You guys been taking care of my baby girl?" You dad asked with a smirk. "Dad! Please!" You say shaking your head, though right now you didn't mind your dad teasing you, you missed it.

"It nice ta meetcha Mr Owens!" Joey greeted as the gang slowly walked into your dad's room. "It's nice to finally meet all Heather's friends." Your dad answered as he pulled you closer, knocking your right shoulder, making you wince. "Heather?" You dad asked in a concerned tone. "The jerk got me before he got you remember!" You say dryly, to him. "Let me see!" Your dad said quickly. "Dad! It's a cut, it's got stitches and it's healing nicely. End of story." You say immediately, brushing it off. "But..." You say dramatically, "...it been driving me crazy not being able to train for a whole week!" You then laid yourself on your back over your dad's feet. "You've not been having nightmares again have you?" Your dad asked softly with a very concerned tone as he stroked your hair. "Just the once... But not since then." You say bringing yourself back to your sitting position, bringing a small smile to your face, then you suddenly went serious. "Dad, we need to talk..." You say in a careful tone, completely forgetting the gang was there. "I'm hungry! Are you guys hungry?" Nikki suddenly said, snapping you out of your seriousness for a moment. "Yeah! I'm starved, let's go down to the cafeteria and get something to eat." Tea quickly added. You turned to look at them and they began to usher the guys out of the room, to leave you and your dad to talk. Nikki gave you a quick glance and you mouthed the words 'Thank You' to her. Nikki smiled, gave you a wink and left the room, following the rest of the gang.

You turned and looked at your dad. "I've been asleep for the past week, what have I done wrong?" You dad asked amusingly. "It's not what you've done, it's what you said..." You trailed off, taking a deep breath before continuing. "...about mum?" Your dad's face had the etchings of deep thought crossing it as you said those words. "I've been trying to think of a way to tell you all day." Your dad told you carefully, looking into your eyes, you could tell he was having an inner struggle within him over this. He looked like this has been bothering him for an extremely long time. "Dad... If you're not ready to tell me, it's OK." You say softly to him, "The thing is... you're ready to hear this, even if I'm not ready to say this." Then he took a deep breath and sighed. "Heather. Your mother didn't die in an accident... She was murdered, by the guy who attacked us, I'm sure of it." You sat there watching your dad try to find the words to continue. "What happened dad?" You whispered softly, as you took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Your dad then let out a sigh, "It wasn't long after your first birthday, we took you out to the park nearby our home in Ireland for a walk. Then out of nowhere this guy turned up, demanding for us to hand you over." Your dad then closed his eyes at the memory, as you sat there breathlessly, as you continued to listen. "Your mother and I refused and began to back away. Suddenly he brought out a knife out and raced forward, towards your mother, because she was holding you. I ran in the way, to stop him, but I was struck down and was unconscious. When I came to..." Your dad trailed off, tears now filled your eyes, than you wrapped your arms around your dad's neck. "I'm sorry dad, it's my fault, mum's not alive. If you never had me, she would still be here." You cried softly into his shoulder. Your dad pulled you away from the embrace, and gave you a soft but stern gaze. "You listen to me young lady! Your mother and I love you to pieces, don't ever forget that! Now let me hear it!" Your dad told you sternly. "Dad..." "Heather, say it to me!" You took a deep breath and looked into your dad's blue eyes, "It's not my fault." You inform him, which made you feel a little better. "That's my girl and don't you forget it!"

(FF To you walking home AKA Kaiba Mansion) You and the guys have left the hospital, and Nikki decided to walk towards the Kaiba Mansion with you. Both of you were walking silently, you were in deep thought about what your dad had told you, how your mother was murdered rather than killed in an accident. "Hey! Penny for your thoughts." Nikki spoke up, snapping you out of your musings and looked at her. "I'd offer more, but I'm broke." Nikki than stated making you laugh a little, but you quickly became sombre again, as you though back to your conversation with your father. "Nikki, I just found out that my mum was murdered. She was killed protecting me!" You say softly as you looked at the ground, as you continued to walk. "Oh Heather! When did you find this out?" Nikki asked as she placed her hand on your left shoulder. "The guy who attacked me and my dad, said something, and dad just told me about it. It's something that would definitely put a downer on your day." You say, with your dry sense of humour, Nikki just remained silent, you looked up at her and see her with a slightly shocked expression. "I'm sorry, I'm just taking this as it comes, my head is all over the place." You apologised, Nikki grabbed your wrist making you stop. "I know you are. Just remember I'm right here if you need to talk." Nikki said pulling you into a hug, which you gratefully returned. "Thanks Nikki." You whispered to her, "Nikki there something I've been meaning to ask." You then say, when both of you began to walk again. "And what's that?" She asked curiously, "Did you say something to Seto and the gang, about Lee?" You asked curiously. "Well... I... did say something. I didn't mean to... It came out when you were missing." Nikki began to say sheepishly. "It's OK. I was just wondering because Seto had asked if I just him, and it's just got me wondering whether I do." You interrupted reassuringly. "Have you told him?" Nikki asked, the teasing of you having a crush on Seto and the constant trying for you to actually do something about it was gone. She generally wanted to know if you had the confidence to talk about to someone else, someone who had no idea what you went through. "I've been thinking about it." You say slowly. "Go for it. Kaiba will surprise you." Nikki said reassuringly, as the both of you reached the mansion. "Well I'll see you tomorrow Heather." Nikki said cheerfully. You smiled, "Night Nikki!" You say softly as you began to walk up the driveway.

You noticed a limo was parked right outside the door, waiting for someone. You knew it wasn't one of Seto's because it was a midnight blue colour rather than black. You slowly entered the mansion and was instantly greeted by Mokuba. "Hey Heather! How's your dad?" He asked happily, you smiled your famous smile at him, and brought him in a tight embrace. "He is feeling much better now! He'll be out of that hospital really soon." You say happily, but you felt, Mokuba's embrace loosen a little. You pulled back and found a sad expression across Mokuba's face. "Hey what's wrong Mokie?" You asked him, bringing your hand to his cheek. "You're going to go away. This place has felt a lot brighter whilst you've been here, and Seto has been a lot brighter as well." He stated to you sadly. "Well, I'll tell you what. If things get dreary and boring round here, you can call me, at anytime, within reason. Maybe that way, you won't feel so miserable." You say cheerfully to him. "Really, you mean it?" Mokuba said happily, you nodded. "Oh! Thank You, thank you, thank you." Mokuba threw his arms around you again and hugged you tightly. "So who has Seto got over here?" You asked curiously, as you pulled away from the embrace. Mokuba's face darkened a little. "Scarlet O'Hara!" He said bitterly to you. "Oh!" You say, instantly recognising the name. _"He does like her than!"_ You thought sadly, as you felt your heart plummet. But then you heard someone cry out to your heart. Pleading for you to come and help them. For some reason you knew it was Seto, you stood up and went towards his home office, hearing the cry getting louder. "Heather? Where are you going?" Mokuba called out after you, "Mokie sweetie go to your room for me please." You called out in a tone that Mokuba did not dare argue and he went straight upstairs.

You came to Seto's office, and heard voices inside, "I know you want me Seto. You've been longing for me I can tell." You hear that sickeningly seductive voice through the door. In response you hear a deep groan, "GET...OFF...ME!" A deep voice struggled to raise it's tone. "Oh come Seto! Stop denying yourself, come and take me!" The feeling in your heart became stronger, as the plea was now screaming for your help. You couldn't take it anymore, you tried the door and found it locked. In sheer desperation, you took a step back and side kicked the door through, you instantly heard a scream, as you walked over the door, to find Scarlet O'Hara, straddling Seto in his office chair, with his shirt off, and his wrist bound to each arm. Whilst Scarlet, had her shirt off, and was wearing a very short, black miniskirt. Seto, didn't seem like himself, he looked like he was in a daze, and he was trying to fight against it. "What on earth is going on here?" You say in a deadly calm voice. Scarlet just smirked at you, "Do you mind? Seto and I are in the middle of something!" She said in a bitter sweet tone, as she gently ran her fingers through his hair. There mere action just seemed to send shivers of anger up and down your spine. You gave her a cold stare, which could rival Seto's. "Well to me Seto doesn't seem interested!" You say calmly as you advanced towards her, as she slowly climbed off him and stood in front of Seto, standing between you and him. "Why don't you toddle off little girl? Things were getting hot!" Scarlet said snidely to you, with venom dripping from every word. "Seto would you like me to leave?" You asked calmly, continuing focusing your icy glare on Scarlet, which you saw fear, flash in her eyes briefly. In your heart you heard the cry called out, "NO!" And Seto groaned, trying to keep his head up, and focus on you. "No!" You groaned out softly to you, as he continued to fight to keep his senses. "Do you want Miss O'Hara to leave?" You asked a little smugly, as Scarlet began to show panic in her face. Again you felt a strong, "YES!" in your heart, and Seto groaned out "Yes!" Scarlet was flustered, "But Seto! You said you loved me! You said you wanted me!" She cried out as she turned round and held Seto's head towards her chest. You felt sick, you quickly walked up, grabbed her hand and pulled her away. "Get dressed and Get OUT!" A dangerous voice escaped your lips, which brought chills up Scarlet's spine. She quickly grabbed her shirt and buttoned it up, briefly giving you a venomous look and marched out of the room followed with hearing the front door slam.

The moment you heard that, you then turned your attention to Seto, who was still bound to the chair, and in the daze, as if he was drunk. "What on earth did she do to you?" You whispered to Seto as you began to untie the bonds on Seto's wrists. Then you started to hear laughing, you looked up and found it was Seto. It was the sort of laugh you would normally hear drunken men do when they see something ridiculous. "Seto? Are you OK?" You asked carefully, as you stood up and leaned forward. "You're pretty!" Seto stated as he swayed a little bit, with a silly grin on his face. You blushed slightly, but quickly brushed it off, something was seriously wrong. "Thank you... Come on let's get you to your room so you can sleep this off!" You say as you took his wrists, and beginning to pull him to his feet. "Ow! That hurts!" Seto protested, as he got to his feet, and began to sway a little. You looked at his wrist and found that they had severe burns from the ropes that bound him, it would seem he was trying to break free while he was bound. "Oh I'm sorry." You say in a motherly voice. The way Seto was behaving made you feel like a mother with a child, a very tall, stronger than you child. "Let's see what I can do for these burns shall we." You say softly as you walked him over to the couch and gingerly sat him down, Seto slumped on the couch whilst you stepped back. "Stay here and I'll be right back!" You tell him, as you went towards the broken door. "OK!" Seto answered goofily. You left the room and quickly located a first aid box. "Heather is Seto OK?" Mokuba asked, from the top of the stairs. "Yeah! He's fine, just got a small burn to treat. Go to bed and we'll see you tomorrow OK!" You say in a false bright voice. "OK! Goodnight Heather!" Mokuba said and left to go to his room.

You quickly returned to Seto, to find him, laughing contently. "What's so funny?" You asked with a smile, trying to go with the flow. "Ha ha ha... I don't know!" He stated, between laughter, as you sat down beside him and gently took his wrists. Seto stopped his laughing, "What you doing?" He asked childlike, with fear evident in his tone. "It's OK. I'm just going to put some cream on your burns to make your wrist feel better!" You say reassuringly to him, trying to show in your eyes that you meant no harm to him. "Will it hurt?" He asked in the same tone, worryingly. "It will a little, but once I've done I'll kiss it better for you, if that alright with you?" You asked gently, which eventually led to Seto nodding shyly in a cute little boy way, who was slowly and reluctantly agreeing to something. You gently applied the cream on, and instantly Seto winced. "It hurts!" He complained, trying to pull away. You quickly finished and let go. "OK OK! It's all done now!" You say reassuringly, "You didn't kiss it better." Seto complained, holding out his wrist to your face, you gently took his hand and brought down to a reasonable level and kissed his wrist gently. "Feel better?" You asked him, with a smile. Seto nodded enthusiastically, with a big goofy grin, "You're nice!" Then he leaned forward, "I like you!" After saying this, he clumsily kissed you on the cheek. You went red, than Seto leaned further a little more, than he fell on top of you. "Whoa! OK! I like you too!" You say a little nervously, as you see Seto goofy grin widens. "I really, really like you! You're much nicer than that other lady! She hurt me!" He stated, continuing in that little boys voice. "Seto, you're hurting me!" You say in a little worried tone as his weight was beginning to crush you. "Oh I'm sorry!" Seto stated in a panic as he leaned back up, getting off you, allowing you to breath. "It's OK! I think you need to go to bed." You state to him, thinking he would be able to sleep this off, whilst you sat up again. Almost instantly Seto laid down again and placed his head on your lap, "OK!" He stated, as you watch him close his eyes. "Guess we're staying here then!" You say gently as you sensed Seto fall asleep. You gently took off your pink blazer and placed it over Seto, because you didn't managed to get his shirt back on. Then you gently propped yourself with your hand, gently playing with Seto's hair to relax you and slowly you drifted off to sleep hearing Seto's steady breathing.

(Seto's POV) Images flashed through your mind,

_**"I've come to apologise for my brother's behaviour." **_

_**"You and me are going to have a wild night, and we will keep having wild nights until I bear your child." She told you as she pushed you into your chair.**_

_**"Now be a good boy and do as you're told!" The voice insisted harshly as your wrists were being bound to your office chair.**_

_**"I know you want me Seto. You've been longing for me I can tell." As she straddled your waist and brought her sickening, cold lips to yours.**_

Someone was gently playing with your hair, as you wake up with a splitting headache, 'What happened last night?' You asked yourself as you tried to open your eyes you head was really killing you, and you felt really awful. Then you began to remember those images, 'Oh God! NO! I didn't...' You thought in a panic as you snapped your eyes open and began to bring yourself to the sitting position. "Whoa! Whoa! Easy! Easy!" You hear a soft voice state calmly to you, as they helped you sit up. You looked at your helper and found yourself looking into tired blue eyes, than the pain in your head increased. 'Please tell me I didn't...' You thought desperately, "Get out Scarlet!" You said coldly. In reply you heard a soft answer. "She's long gone Seto." You swayed a bit as you sat on the couch and something slid into your lap. You looked down to find a pink blazer, and you realised you were shirtless. You turned to the origin of the voice and tried to focus on the figure next to you. Then more images came.

_**"Seto would you like me to leave?" A familiar soft voice asked, but it had an icy edge to it, as the weight had removed from the top of you.**_

_**"It will a little, but once I've done I'll kiss it better for you, if that alright with you?" Her voice said gently to you. You responded slowly, nodding your head.**_

_**"I really, really like you! You're much nicer than that other lady! She hurt me!" You state goofily. "Seto, you're hurting me!" The pretty lady stated worryingly, whilst she laid beneath you.**_

"Heather?" You asked as your vision slowly became clearer as the pain in your head dulled down a little. "How are you feeling Seto?" The voice asked softly, as you felt their hands gently touched your shoulders to keep you steady. "Lousy!" You groaned as Heather's tired figure came into view. "Heather, what happened last night?" You asked as you brought your hand to your head. "You don't remember?" She asked cautiously to you. Then you suddenly felt ashamed as the things you remembered last night came to your head and everything else was fuzzy. "Please tell me I didn't... Please tell me I hadn't..." You asked in a panic, as you realised that it was Scarlet O'Hara who was sat on top of you and the pretty lady was Heather, lying beneath. "Hey, hey calm down!" Heather voice remained calming and soothing, as she tightened her grip slightly on your shoulders. "Please tell me I didn't hurt you!" You say in an ashamed tone, as you looked into her eyes.

Heather's beautiful blue eyes showed you that she was shocked at what you just said. "What are you talking about?" She asked you carefully, as you began to look away, but she gently brought your face back to her soothing gaze. "I remember... you were... I was... on top of you..." You struggled to say, feeling a deep shame washing over you. You heard a sigh of relief, and felt yourself being pulled into a hug. You just sat there not responding, wondering why she was hugging you. Heather pulled back and looked into your eyes, with a reassuring smile on her face. "I don't know how you are going to take this but I can safely say you didn't get ANY last night!" she told you in a slightly embarrassed tone. A wave of relief washed over you, but it was quickly replaced with embarrassment. "I didn't?" You asked stupidly, as your head continued to pound. "But Scarlet was..." You began, but trailed off because you realised who you were talking to. "I er... kinda er... interrupted." Heather stated looking away, with her face going bright red at the memory. You were stunned, 'She stopped it! She stopped it from happening! But how did she get beneath me?' You asked yourself as you admired your pretty friend who sat next to you. But then you felt embarrassed to hear that she found you in that position, and for some reason you felt guilt.

"I don't think you should go to school today, or work." Heather suddenly said tiredly as she turned to you, as she finally composed herself. You couldn't help but agree, your head was pounding constantly you could barely concentrate on Heather. "You sound tired." You groaned as you tried to stand up. "Well the way I slept wasn't the most comfortable position in the world. I kept waking up." She said in a joking tone to you as she helped you steady yourself on your feet. "Why do I feel like this?" You said out loud as the headache was now pounding behind your eyes. "I'm guessing Miss O'Hara drugged you." Heather stated as she looked to the ground a found a smashed glass on the floor. Thinking about it the last thing you remember was finishing off your drink, which... Scarlet made. "How could I be so stupid?" You say angrily, and you began to stumble, but instantly felt a warm person stand next to you to steady you. "Everyone is allowed to make a mistake. It's how we learn. It just proves to me that your human that's all." Heather voice said reassuringly as she led you out of the office, up the stairs and towards your room. "Your order today is to relax, OK! I'll get your assignments from school alright." She told you reassuringly, as the two of you stood outside your room. "You're not going in are you?" You asked kind of thickly, the effects of the drug must still be affecting you because normally you would never ask this. "Of course! Just because I'm a little sleep deprived doesn't mean I shouldn't go in to school." She stated to you with a smile. "Look, I've gotta get ready. Go get some sleep and I'll see you after school. After I see my other charge." You looked at her curiously. "Oh! My dad is awake! He'll be leaving the hospital soon." She told you with happy smile. "That's great! I'm really happy for you." You say with a forced tone. "Thanks! You feel better alright." Heather answered as she walked towards her room to get ready.

You entered yours and felt your heart fall a little. You have grown accustomed to Heather's presence in your home, always seeing her smile whenever she came from the hospital after school, telling you that her dad was getting better. You always caught her humming in the morning, when she made breakfast, because she said she always did it when she was at home with her dad. Also you loved to see the passion her eyes when you rehearsed the play with her. Somehow she becomes this totally different person. Now that her dad is awake, she going to leave, making your home just a mansion again. If she wasn't here, what could have happened last night would of happened. This made you crazy about Heather even more, she was like your guardian angel, and you have come to the conclusion that you had to find a way to tell her how you feel about her. But how and when?

(You POV) You had left Seto and entered your room. You couldn't believe the strong emotions you were having when Seto finally woke up this morning. Anger, jealousy, and sheer concern for Seto. This whole ordeal with Seto and Scarlet had sparked something inside of you and it was making you crazy over Seto. The way he looked when he thought he hurt you, killed you inside. He showed so much worry and concern in his eyes, it would melt any girls heart. But you couldn't bring yourself to say anything. You were so terrified that he would just think you were like one of these fangirls he had to put up with. And he probably think of you being the worse because you became his friend. _'Oh Seto if only you knew how I feel about you.'_ You thought sadly, as you got ready for school.

(FF To the end of the day) You were dancing up the driveway with a huge smile on your face the doctors said your dad would be out of hospital at the end of the week and you were ecstatic, that you just help but dance and hum along the driveway. You walked into the mansion, practically singing as you made your way up the stairs, you making your way to your room when you saw Seto's door open. "Oh sorry I didn't wake you did I?" You asked with a slightly red face, as Seto caught you dancing in the corridor. Seto just looked at you with a smirk, "You seem happy!" You stated as he leaned against the door, wearing a red button shirt and black slacks. "And you look a lot better!" You say cheerfully, with a smile on your face, as you continued to dance by him. "Can I ask what got you in such a good mood?" Seto asked as you danced your way to your room. "Of course you can, it's a free country!" You say cheekily as you opened the door and danced through into your room. You got changed in a pair of beige trousers and a black V neck top with three quarter length sleeves, and you wore your air down. You also put a pair of boots on and then you left your room and went downstairs. The whole time a smile was still on your face. You heard music in the living room and made towards it, entering the room slowly.

Then suddenly someone grabbed your hand and spun you around to the middle of the room. "Since you are in such a dancing mood, maybe I can return that dance I owe you." Seto deep voice spoke as you spun round to face him. "Really! You think you can keep up?" You say playfully to him, as the song 'Song For Lovers' by Liberty X came on. Then you started to move to the music, leaving Seto standing there watching you. "What wrong Seto? Have I left in my dust already?" You asked with a huge grin on your face. "I've never danced like this before." Seto said helplessly to you, as he continued to watch you. Your cheeks became red, "Neither have I... just go with flow. Come here!" You took his hands and stood in the middle of the room. "Simple yet effect step." Then you started to move with the beat of, to each side. "Come on Seto real easy. " Then Seto started moving with you, looking as his feet as you counted the beat to the music. "Don't look at your feet, look at me." You tell him, instantly he looked at you, looking at you nervous. "I feel stupid." He tells you, sheepishly. "Good! That makes two of us." You inform him with a huge grin, making him smile lightly. "Once you got that, and start gaining more confidence, start adding to it. Just keep it with the beat of . Almost every song has that same beat in it, you just have to find it." You inform him as you started to add to the 'side step' move. After a while, Seto began to mimic your moves, and began to loosen up. As did you, when the chorus came on you began to sing along with it, as if you were the using the words to tell Seto how you felt.

Chorus

There's a song for lovers you can hear all the time,

But you're like no other to me,

So I'm not going to promise you a starry sky,

You just need to believe.

Then as the closing of the song came, Seto gently took your hand and spun you round and held you close as you gently moved to the slowing music, then came to a stop. Staring into his soft sapphire eyes, caught up in the moment, you could have sworn that Seto began to lean forward, until you heard clapping from the entrance of the living room, snapping both of you out of your moment., and looked towards the door. "You guys were great!" Mokuba stated with a huge grin as he stood there by the door, you instantly went bright red and pulled back a little out of Seto's embrace. "How long have you been standing there Mokuba?" Seto asked a little sternly. "When Heather started singing!" Mokuba simply said making your face go redder. "Ughhh! Earth just swallow me up now!" You state out loud, covering your face with your hands. "What? You were really good Heather! Honest!" Mokuba insisted to you. "Thanks Mokie, but I didn't even realise I was singing." You say slowly calming down. "Well come on dinner ready!" Mokuba informed the two of you, then turn to leave with a huge grin on his face. Both you and Seto walked towards the door and was about to collide to get through the door. You stopped to allow him through first, "Sorry, after you." You say, but Seto simply shook his head. "Oh no..." Then he took your hand and led you out first, "...Ladies first." "My, my. Such a gentleman!" You say in your best posh English voice, instantly hearing a soft chuckle from Seto. "You guys coming or what?" You hear Mokuba call out impatiently. "You know what Mokie..." You say walking up to him, then quickly grabbing him and began to ruffling his hair. "...patients is a virtue. Now come on!" You then let go and began to lead the way to dinner with a huge playful smirk on your face.

(FF a few hours) You were sat in the living room with Seto, just talking, Mokuba had gone to bed leaving the two of you alone. "You didn't really miss that much at school today. You can easily catch no problem." You inform him, as you gave him a report of what happened that day. "So you going to tell me what exactly got you in a good mood today? Obviously nothing happened at school that would put you in a good mood." Seto asked you curiously. You smiled than it hit you, even though it was good news for you, you didn't want to sound ungrateful about Seto's generosity for letting you stay in his home whilst your dad recovered in the hospital. "My dad is allowed out of the hospital at the end of the week, so I'll be moving out. Don't get me wrong, I sincerely appreciate your generosity for letting me stay here whilst he recovered. I really enjoyed myself. But I don't want to overstay my welcome, and I owe you big time for this." You tell Seto carefully, as you slowly looked into his face to see an reaction. You saw a brief disappointment in his eyes when you told him that you were moving out, but there was something when you mentioned that you owe him. "As far as I'm concerned we are even." Seto told you, returning the gaze. "I don't understand." You tell him slightly confused at his answer. "You have come into my home and the place has brightened up considerably. Just a few hours ago I was dancing, not formally I might add. Everyday Mokuba has had a smile on his face, with you just being around. And last night..." Seto trailed off trying to find the right words, as you sat there stunned at what he was saying to you. "...if you weren't staying here, certain events would have happened, and I sincerely appreciate your discretion." Seto told you, in a sincere tone you have never heard him use before. You smiled understandingly, "I knew you didn't want people to know. I was the same."

You shocked not only Seto but yourself when you said this. "What do you mean?" Seto asked curiously and demandingly in his deep voice. You took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Nikki told me that when you guys thought I was missing, she accidentally let it slip that I was almost killed. Am I right?" You say carefully, as you became focused on a particular place on the carpet. "Yes." Seto answered slowly, as he listened to you intently. You smiled, "That person who you were dancing with earlier was the person I used to be. Could you believe I was actually a wild child(?)" You say looking up at Seto, who just smiled at you. "I believe you." He answered, but waited so patiently for you to continue your story. "My dad could barely control me, I was always running around the base, doing assault courses, causing mayhem. Kinda like my cousins Adam and Alex." You were saying this all with a smile as you remembered your childhood memories, then your face darkened. "That was when we moved to the base where Lee and his family was staying..."

"I was about 11 years old then. I always loved moving to a new base because none of them knew my tricks of the trade. But when I went to school, Lee took an immediate disliking to me. I have no idea why. He came up with his cronies and started saying I shouldn't have any friends, that I was pathetic, a loser..." You were now looking at your hands as you remembered the awful abuse you had to endure. "Don't get me wrong, I did fight back. I was pretty handy when it came to self defence, my dad made me go in the hope it would burn some of my energy out, and it turned out I was quite whiz at it. However it didn't work, Lee spread rumours about me to make sure I had no friends, made sure I was rejected. That's when I started hiding out in the library to avoid the abuse. I began to read, and found my passion in History, especially with Egypt, and I began to excel in academic work, which just gave Lee another excuse to find fresh abuse to throw at me." You suddenly felt someone sit beside you on the couch, but you kept going. It was the first time you have said this out loud and you were not going to stop until you said it all.

"After a while my dad began to notice my dramatic change in personality, from the uncontrollable wild child, to a very subdue, quiet pre-teen who didn't want to go out. I didn't tell him about what was happening because I knew that we were going to move to another base and far away from Lee very soon and I could start afresh. Boy was I wrong. Turned out Lee's daddy was my dad's commanding officer and moved to the same bases we did. So whenever I tried to start afresh Lee was there completely ruining everything, so I buried myself in books, hung out at the kitchen my dad worked and made friends with the other officers there, making sure I completely avoided Lee's dad. Then when I was about 15 there was a chance for a foreign exchange programme at my school. Many pupils turned their noses up at it, saying it was a complete waste of time. But I jumped at the chance, anything to get far away from Lee as possible. So without other pupils knowing, so Lee wouldn't know I signed up and was given an American pen pal. This was how I first met Nikki. We wrote to each other quite often, at first it was the usual spiel of culture and how different England and America was. But then she mentioned about her dad running a Karate Dojo, things got interesting, we exchanged e-mail addresses and went on-line at the same time just to talk. For the first time in about four years, I made a friend, sure she was thousands of miles away but she was still a friend.

One time my dad caught me whilst I was talking to Nikki on the internet late at night and he noticed that I had cheered up immensely since I began talking to her. Then when the day came where we could exchange and live at least a month with your pen pal, my dad was willing to let me go. Should have seen him though, clucking round a mother hen." You say laughing slightly hearing a deep chuckle in response as you continued. "So I went to America, leaving Lee behind for at least a month. Immediately, Nikki and I became inseparable, until Lee decided to spoil it. Turned out he noticed my change in behaviour. Whenever he threw abuse at me, it didn't bother me as much. Then he found out I was on the exchange programme, when he realised I hadn't been a school for a week, he got daddy to fund a 'holiday' for him to America. There he watched me and Nikki, for at least two weeks. He soon realised were a formidable team, and knew he had to get me on my own. So he forged a note in Nikki's handwriting to say meet her at the local outdoor pool. Stupid me, completely forgot that Nikki was doing some extra training with her dad, and so I went."

Then the memory of what happened next filled your head and you closed your eyes to control the emotions you were feeling as tears began to well up. "Heather..." A deep voice called out to you and you felt something warm near your hand, you took hold of it and held it tightly and desperately as a warm familiar feeling began to flow through you and slowly calm you down, feeling the hand you grabbed squeeze back reassuringly. "You don't have to tell me..." Seto's deep voice spoke up to you. "Yes I do..." You whispered back as you began to tell him what happened that night.

~Flash Back~ "Nikki where are you?" You called out as you walked around near the pool. Wondering where your friend was, as you checked your watch. Then you felt something hard struck your side, knocking you to the ground. "You have been breaking my rules Heather!" An angry smug voice called out to you, as you struggled to get to your feet, because whatever you were struck with not only knocked the wind out of you, but left your side aching. "Lee what are you doing here?" You asked angrily as you held your side in pain. "What am I do here(?) Seeing if you were breaking my rules! And you were!" Lee suddenly grabbed you and threw against the wire fence and pinned you against it, striking you across the face. Fear was rising in you, Lee had only been throwing abuse, and maybe a couple of missiles at you. Torturing you mentally, but he never touched you physically until now. "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" You cried out as you struggled against Lee's grip, but it tightened, and he pressed further into the fence. "My problem is you! You, strolling around, thinking your better than everyone!" Lee told you dangerously, as he kept pushing you against the fence, it was now beginning to dig into your back. "You're a pathetic little nobody! A waste of space! Say it!" Lee became even more, bitter towards you. "Get off me!" You cry out in a sob, still trying to fight against Lee. "SAY IT OR I'LL KILL YOU!" Lee screamed in your face, holding a pocket knife to your neck. Tears were now streaming down your face with fear. "Lee please stop!" You begged, but you felt the knife move closer to your neck. "DON'T MAKE ME TELL YOU AGAIN!" He screamed into your face. "I'm a pathetic little nobody and I'm a waste of space." You sobbed out to him, "LOUDER!" "I'M A PATHETIC LITTLE NOBODY AND I'M A WASTE OF SPACE! PLEASE LEE LET ME GO!" You screamed out pleadingly to him, you were terrified. "I'll let you go once I'm done!" He whispered to you as he licked your cheek, and moved his free hand towards your trouser buttons. "NO!" You screamed when you realised what he was going to do, so you tried to fight, but you felt a cut on your neck, making you cry out in pain. "You will shut up or I'll cut your throat!" He whispered dangerously in your ear.

"HEY!" Someone yelled and Lee looked from you and his face collided with a metal pole, knocking him backwards on the ground unconscious. You slid to the floor shaking, and sobbing, trying everything you could to gain control over yourself but you were failing miserably. "Heather! Heather it's OK!" You hear a voice speak to you and wrap their arms around you. "Nikki!" You sobbed, as you buried your face into her shoulder, sobbing and shaking from fear. "Let's get you out of here!" Nikki said as she helped you to your feet, still having her arms wrapped around you. Suddenly you were pulled back and pushed into a chair, with something slamming on your wrists, tying you to it. "Leave her alone!" You hear Nikki voice yell as she went towards Lee who just grabbed and restrained you. In a quick movement Lee just grabbed hold of Nikki and held his knife to her throat. "You shouldn't have made friends with Heather! You see she broke my rules, which means her punishment is to watch you get punished. Then he pulled the knife from her neck and stabbed Nikki in the shoulder and threw her against the wall, knocking her unconscious. "NIKKI! LEAVE HER ALONE LEE!" You screamed out, trying to fight against your bonds. Then Lee grabbed the chair you were tied to and began to roll you towards the pool. "You are so pathetic Heather! You don't deserve to live!" He whispered dangerously to you with a manic smirk on his face. "Please don't do this!" You pleaded to him, as you sensed yourself getting closer to the pool. "Bye bye Heather!" Lee said menacingly, and gave you one final push towards the pool. "SOMEBODY! PLEASE HELP ME!" You screamed as you hit the cold water as if a thousand knives were attacking your body as you sank to the bottom of the pool. You fought and struggled against the bonds, but it was no use, you running out of air fast and everything was beginning to go black. You knew this was the end, you were going to die, before you did, you saw a figure swimming towards you. ~End Flash Back~

"A few days later I woke up in hospital, Nikki had dived down and rescued me. I refuse to have any male doctor touch me, and I refuse to speak to anyone. Even Nikki, she visited me every single day and my dad, soon came and stayed by my side. But I refuse to say a word, however Nikki never gave up, she brought my deck and forced me to duel her whish made me have to say something. Slowly, I began to talk to her during battles, then I began to talk outside of them, and I started talking to my dad again. Eventually I came home, got a court order on Lee and my dad put in a request for a different superior officer. I seen many different councillors who introduced different things to me to build my confidence back up. Because what Lee did, completely shattered me, mentally and physically. I had to start from scratch, I threw myself in my self defence training and my books, got fantastic grades, but my social skills had diminished. I found it extremely difficult to trust anyone, so I remained polite to the people around me, and shut myself off if anyone became vicious. Slowly however I began to interact with people again, but I never let go of not being able to trust completely. Then my dad retired and we moved here." You concluded, feeling a great weight being lifted off your chest, as you still had hold of Seto's hand.

"You were the first guy I actually spoke to in a long time Seto. And you're the only person I've ever told this to." You say softly, silence however only answered you as you felt the grip on your hand loosen a little. You felt your heart plummet into your stomach, you shouldn't have said this to him, this was way too much. You couldn't take the silence anymore and made a move to stand up. "I'm sorry." You say softly as you stood up, but you felt yourself being stopped and pulled back down to the couch, and was pulled into a warm embrace. "Thank you." Seto's deep voice whispered into your ear. Tears filled your eyes, but you were completely confused by his action. You pulled back a little from his embrace and wiped your eyes quickly, and said, "For what?" Then a renegade tear rolled down your cheek, Seto brought his hand gently to your cheek and wiped it away. "For trusting me enough, to tell me this." He said softly as his gorgeous soft blue eyes peered into yours. You laughed a little, "It's the longest time I've ever spoken for a while." You say as you looked away from him. "You need to do it more often but for now. Are you willing to listen to me?" You looked at Seto curiously and saw in his eyes that he wanted to show you that he trusted you enough with his past. You gave him a reassuring smile. "Always." You whispered, as you pulled out of his embrace and sat back to listen to him with rapped attention.

For the next hour Seto told you about his past. How he considered his family as the happiest family in the world then how all this came tumbling down when his parents died, leaving himself and Mokuba all alone. He also told you how he made a vow that he would always protect Mokuba from harm, and he would never expect anyone to help him again. At this point you took his hand and squeeze reassuringly, without saying a word to him, he looked at your hand and then looked at you and continued his story. He told you how he was mistreated by Gozoburo and how he managed to claim Kaiba Corp from him, with the help of Mokuba. Eventually it was late and both of you were tired, and you were slowly nodding asleep. "Who knew talking about your life story would take it out of you." You say sleepily, as you fight the urge to fall asleep on Seto's shoulder. "I think we better go to bed." Seto said softly to you. "I agree, but if I get up, I've probably will stumble all over the place and break something." You say with a yawn. "Well don't get up!" Seto told you cryptically as he stood up. "What?" you asked thickly, as sleep was beginning to claim your senses. Suddenly you were scooped up into two strong arms, carried bridal style towards the stairs. "Uggh! Remind me to be embarrassed in the morning I'm too tired to care at the moment." You tell Seto as you wrapped your arms around his neck. All you got in response was a soft deep chuckle, as you began to drift off to sleep. Eventually you felt yourself being laid down on a soft bed, your boots being removed and a silk sheet being pulled over you. "Thank you for listening to me." Seto's deep voice whispered to you, as you felt your hair being brushed behind your ear. "No! Thank you for listening to me." You whispered as you drifted off to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**True Friend, True Love (Seto Kaiba) #18 **

(FF A few weeks) Your dad had left the hospital and you moved out of the Kaiba Mansion back to your house. You had to admit you did wake up, thinking you were in the wrong place when you didn't see the huge room which you had stayed in and you did miss Mokuba's chirpy face in the morning, and Seto reading the paper in the morning. You sincerely enjoyed their company and now you missed it. You shoulder has completely healed and the stitches have come out, you didn't even get a scar which you found a little bit strange because the cut was so deep. Right now you were doing some early Christmas shopping with Nikki around town. "Do you think Sam will like this?" Nikki asked as she held up a smart looking black jumper. "Yeah sure he will, anything from you would be treasured by him. If not he can get a thick ear from me!" You say with a smile to Nikki, she just laughed. "I'll tell him that! So what are you going to get for Kaiba?" She asked casually, as she continued to browse. "I have something in mind." You answered just as casually, to her as pulled a multi-coloured jumper, "I know Sam would like this!" You joked trying to change the subject. "Nikki giggled at your comment but she went straight back on topic. "Heather when are you going tell him?" She pressed as the two of you walked out of the shop. "I don't know if I can." You say softly as you looked at your feet. "Heather! You and Kaiba were on fire in English when you did that part from Romeo and Juliet. You're telling me I have to push him to make the first move? "Nic Nac, you will do no such thing!" You say seriously to her. She just gave you a soft, mischievous smile and simply said, "OK." "Nikki!" You say in a warning tone to her, "I said OK!" She just simply said again. "I'm just going in the library, I need a book for History, Mr Pace is giving me extra work to see if I can do extra courses in Domino Community College." You inform Nikki as she headed to another clothes shop, "Alright, I'll meet you at the memorial fountain in about half an hour?" She said with a smile, "See you then."

You headed towards the library and got a few books out for the extra credit essay Mr Pace had given you, and you quickly left the library to get to the fountain and meet up with Nikki. You were looking in the windows when you noticed a poster, advertising a promotional duel monsters tournament, you made your way towards it to check it out when, you crashed into someone, knocking your books all over the place. "Oh I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." You apologised sincerely as you went to the ground to pick your books. "My fault entirely!" As someone handed you your book, which you just about to reach out for. "Thanks!" You say looking up meeting a pair of emerald eyes. "Your very welcome. A lot of heavy reading for such a pretty girl." The stranger stated with a very charming smile. You blushed slightly because you were not use to such a compliment. You took the stranger in, he looked a little older than you and he had red hair and stunning green eyes. He was just as tall as Seto and wore a very expensive looking suit. However you felt uneasy around this man, something about his eyes were familiar but had a very sinister look about it. "Well thank you. Sorry again." You say nervously, eager to get away from him, as you tried to quickly to walk pass this guy. "My name is Preston by the way." The man spoke up, gently touching your arm, sending cold chills through you. You looked at him warily, "What's yours?" He pressed, you took a deep breath and said, "Heather. Look I really must be going, I'm meeting a friend." You say earnestly, trying to give the hint that you are in rush. "Well Heather..." He said with a smile, taking hold your hand and began to bring it to his lips, "...I hope we meet again. It's not every day I meet a very pretty young lady." You said charmingly and then he kissed your hand, and let go. "Well...bye." You say quickly, and walked off as discreetly as possible. Finding Nikki just at the end of the street.

"Who was that?" She asked curiously, indicating she saw the whole ordeal. "I don't know, but he gives me the creeps!" You say, glancing behind you to see he was still looking at you. "Come on let's go!" You say quickly, as both of walked down the street as quickly as possible. "What is it with you and rich looking guys?" Nikki teased you as you were sure you were a safe distance away. "Seriously something about his eyes really creeps me out. I hope I don't have to see him again." You say rather shakily, because for some reason this Preston guy reminded you of Lee. Nikki sensed your uneasiness and changed to a subject which she has been constantly pestering you about. "Talking about rich guys. Seriously Heather when are you going to tell Kaiba how you feel? Because time doesn't wait for love you know. I've talked to the both of you and I know you are crazy about each other." You looked at Nikki, "How would you know?" You asked curiously, as Nikki pulled you to the side and both of you sat down on a bench. "Remember we both were looking for you when you and Brian were attacked?" You nodded in response. "Well, when you fell asleep, I went to go get you some food, when I came back the look in Kaiba's eyes when he looked at you, he was so worried about you. He stroked some of your hair back, from your face. From what I heard about Kaiba, he does NOT do things like that, not light hearted anyway." You sat there in deep thought, 'Does he like me like that? He was very disappointed when I left to go home...' "Nikki, I don't know..." You say softly to her. "Heather! Sooner or later he going to think what your thinking, he's going to see you as friend, and that is going to break your heart. You can't keep playing it safe forever, or you're going to miss the best things in your life." You let out a sigh when she said this. "You're right, as usual. I just don't know how I'm going to go about this, I mean... I've never done this before."

(Nikki's POV) You have told Heather straight, if she didn't do anything soon she was going to lose any chance to be with Kaiba. "You're right, as usual. I just don't know how I'm going to go about this, I mean... I've never done this before." Heather admitted as she went into deep thought about this. 'I think it's time I intervened!' You thought to yourself, and then a perfect plan cooked up in your mind. 'They will get together by Christmas, or my name is not Nicole Silvers.' You thought determinedly, as you gave Heather a small smile. "I think it's time you need to treat yourself to a new outfit!" Heather looked at you curiously. "Come on!" You got up and took her hand, dashing towards the nearest clothes shop.

(Your POV) (FF to end of day at school) You made your way to your locker and opened it, immediately a note fell to the floor, you placed your books inside your locker and stooped down to pick it up. You carefully opened it and found Seto's handwriting inside reading:

_Heather, _

_There is something I need to tell you. Would you meet me at the Domino Memorial Fountain at 6pm tonight? It's very important._

_Seto._

Your heart pounded as you read the note. 'What does he need to talk to me about?' Then you thought of something, this was your chance to finally say something to him, whether you felt ready or not, Nikki was right sooner or later, Seto might just see you as just a friend and not as a potential girlfriend. You had to say something tonight. You had to tell him how good he made you feel when you're around him. You had to say that you feel safe and protected when you are in his arms. You had to say that you loved the way his shadow smile, makes you feel lighter then air. "Hey! What you got there?" A voice made you jump out of your skin, "Good grief Nikki, you gave me half a fright!" You say with a smile. "Sorry, whats that?" Nikki asked looking at the note in your hand. You took a deep breath and said in a low voice, "It's a note from Seto, saying he needs to tell me something. Nikki, this is my chance, I think I'm going to tell him tonight." You nervously to her, Nikki just gave you a huge hug. "That's great, need help getting ready?" "Yeah! And I need you to stop me from talking myself out of it!" You say quietly to her. "Definitely, I be round your house about four, all right, unless that's when you meet him?" Nikki stated, saying the last part a little too quickly for your liking, but right now you were nervous about telling Seto how you truly feel, to notice.

(Seto's POV) Another useless day at school had finally came to an end. You went to your locker and opened it, to find a note had fallen out, you quickly grabbed it before it fell to the floor. You opened it up and found Heather's neat handwriting inside.

_Seto,_

_There is something I need to tell you, of great importance. Could you meet me at the Domino Memorial Fountain at 6pm? Please come._

_Heather._

You were stunned, as you read the note, you had to read it again a few times to make sure it sank in. Here was your chance, your chance to tell Heather everything. How you have missed her since she had moved back home. How just seeing her smile at you made your day. How you longed to hold her close, and just touch those soft lips briefly. 'Tonight's the night to tell her! I can feel it!' You thought to yourself, but you couldn't help but feel nervous. If she said she didn't feel the same way and just wanted to be friends, you would shut down and never allow anyone that close to you again.

(Your POV FF to 5pm) 'Where are you Nikki?' You thought urgently, you could really use a pep talk right now. Nikki said she would be there at four but she never turned up, so you started getting ready yourself. You managed to straighten your hair and put on a green headband, you got out and put on your new outfit you got with Nikki, which consisted of a pair of green dress trousers, which had a flowery pattern on the right leg and you wore a cream top with long flowing sleeves, which had a V neck. Also, surprisingly you put on a pair of cream sandals, which had a very small heel. You grabbed a short handle bag which had your phone and other valuables and you went downstairs. "Wow Heather you look nice! Going anywhere special?" Your dad complimented you, "I'm just meeting up with someone." You say softly, as you kissed him on the cheek and walked out the door. "Don't stay out too long!" Your dad called out. "I won't" you called back, and then you began to walk towards the fountain, because it was at least a good 30 minute walk, but you were wearing heels.

You arrived at the fountain at least ten minutes early. You had almost broken your neck at least five times, on your way to your destination. You hated wearing heels but to be honest you did look great in them. You walked over to the fountain and sat down beside it. Gently, running your hand in the water as you waited for Seto. Suddenly you heard someone coming up behind you, you assumed it was Seto. "What took you so long?" You asked jokingly as you slowly turned round. But suddenly someone grabbed you, and covered your mouth and nose with a cloth. You tried to fight against your attacker but the more you did the heavily you breathed in this strange smelling substance, which slowly made you drowsy. You kept fighting and tried to scream but, you slowly slipped into a deep sleep.

(Nikki's POV)You were walking home from school. You had told Sam about going over to Heather's and not to expect you home for awhile. It was now like three thirty. You were a good fifteen minutes from Heather's house, so you decided to slow your pace a little. You were just walking down the street. What caught you as odd, was you just had that weird feeling of being watched. You would look back every few minutes and find no one. You were beginning to act more like your paranoid mother. You sighed telling yourself you were only hearing things. You slipped your backpack to a more comfortable position on your shoulder as you continued down the street. You stopped at a cross walk and waited for the light to change so you could cross. You didn't notice the car pull up next to you until you heard the doors of it open. You turned only to be caught by someone and thrown into the car. You began to fight. This couldn't be your dad's work, so you fought even more. That's when something came firmly over your mouth forcing you to take in the strong smell from the cloth. You tried desperately to get it away, but to no avail Your eyes had closed as you fell into darkness.

You woke up to water being poured on you. You quickly stood to your feet only to lose your balance from a sudden headache. You grabbed the nearest thing which happened to be a table trying to regain your balance. ''A fighter aren't we'' You heard a strange voice. You looked up to see a guy with red hair and green eyes standing with three guys you would only guess to be guards. That's when you recognized the one guy from yesterday. You gained your balance and stood ready to attack. ''If you wanna know, I'm a pretty good fighter, so I suggest you let me go before I fix that pretty boy face of yours in a way not even the TOP surgeon can come NEAR fixing.'' you growled. He chuckled. ''And we have a mouth... Where's Heather tonight?'' He asked. You glared at him. ''Now WHY in Ra would I tell you THAT you psychopathic lunatic. What is it with you guys and Heather(?) LEAVE HER ALONE! She already has someone.'' you snapped. ''That's just a shame. I'll get it out of you... Thompson... Sharply'' He nodded to two of the guards. They both lunged at you, and you made the attempt to fight back. The room began to spin as you were feeling the after affects of whatever they used to knock you out. Both guards took advantage and each grabbed one of your arms pinning you, so you couldn't fight anymore. You looked up at the stranger. ''Let...Me...Go..'' You snarled. ''Now that I have your COMPLETE attention. Where is she?'' He asked stepping in front of you. ''How many times must I say it? I'm not going to tell your rich butt. Go find someone else to pester.'' you snapped. That's when you felt something rammed into your stomach. You knew the familiar feeling, and could tell it was a fist. You gasped a little since you were caught off guard, but quickly recovered. You looked up at the stranger again. ''Come on, is that your BEST? My dad can hit harder then you.. EVEN WHEN DRUNK!'' you commented. He punched you again, but this time harder. You felt the wave of pain shoot through your body. You had to remain strong.. for Heather. You put on a serious face. ''I'll NEVER tell you ANYTHING!'' you yelled. ''I have other ways of persuasion..'' he chuckled taking out a small knife. ''Andrews, look through the young lady's bag. There may be a clue where the dear girl is in there.'' he ordered as he walked up closer to you.

He walked up so he was right in front of you. ''Now where is Heather..'' he asked once more as you could hear the anger swelling in his voice. You spat at his face. ''Id rather DIE than tell you a word!'' You barked at him. ''Now you do realize that it can be arranged.'' He pointed out as he crossed the blade along your neck. It was the back end, so you weren't cut, but it certainly gave you the message. You still couldn't say a word. If he was doing this much just to you, then what would he do to Heather? She had been through enough in her life, and you didn't want her to suffer anymore. You glared at him. ''Go ahead, KILL ME! No regrets here. I've made my peace with the world.'' You snapped. You just hoped your reverse psychology worked. ''is that so.. Then I guess you don't mind if we have a little fun first.'' He told you. You felt the blade cut across your arms several times, trying to force the information out of you. You remained strong. You didn't scream or yell. You just kept a strong face. You looked up to see a clock reading five o'clock. You just needed to stall at least another hour. ''Well, if this isn't working then I suggest the serum.' he spoke to himself as he brought out a needle, with something in it. ''what is that?'' You asked starting to wonder about his plan. ''This is a truth serum, and like the name suggests, it forces you to tell the truth.'' He explained injecting you with the needle. After a minute you began to feel a little dazed. You had to counter this. How could you tell the truth, but still not tell him about tonight.

''Now where is Heather?'' He asked very angry. You thought of it. ''she's someplace..'' you told him. ''Where is this someplace?'' he asked. ''Like I said someplace.'' you chuckled. ''is she meeting someone?'' You couldn't get any simpler. ''YEP'' You answered. You didn't want to say so, but this stuff was affecting you big time. ''Who is she meeting?'' he asked you. ''somebody..'' you answered. ''Who?'' He asked. ''Don't wanna tell but I'll tell ya... SOMEBODY!'' You were getting out of this pretty easily. ''That's it!'' He burst. ''WHERE IS SHE?'' he snapped as he pushed you out of the grasps of his two guards and slammed you against the wall, holding the point of the knife to your neck. ''Sir..'' The guard checking you bag spoke up. ''WHAT IS IT!'' he yelled turning to the guard. ''um.. sir... I think I found where the young woman is'' He spoke up holding several sheets of paper. ''what do you mean?'' He asked calming down. ''These are filled with attempts of writing the same letter two letters for two separate people, and one is the young woman and the other is Seto Kaiba.'' He explained. ''Well, WHAT DO THEY SAY!'' he snapped growing impatient. ''They all basically say to meet at the fountain at six PM tonight to talk about something.'' He told him. You saw the clock. Only five thirty. ''Well it seems we don't need you anymore.. " The guy stated with a menacing smirk, "Shame, you would have been a great conquest!" You felt sick, as he stated this to you, as he still pinned you to the wall, with the knife at your throat. "Dump her!" He said with a sly grin, as he moved away from you and you were seized by the guards once again. 'Heather for once in your life be late!' You pleaded mentally, then the third came towards you with a cloth, you knew what was going to happen, so you tried to counter it, you took a deep breath before your mouth and nose was covered, and pretend to fight against them, and fallen asleep. Fortunately your plan worked and you felt yourself being thrown over one of the guard's shoulders.

You pretend to remain lifeless, as you felt yourself being carried out in the night air. You slowly opened your eyes slightly to see if you could gather your surroundings, but all you could see was buildings, but you could smell the salt in the air. "Maybe we can have a little fun with this one, before we "dump" her. You felt yourself being thrown to the floor, with thump, leaving you with an aching back. Then you sensed the three brutes come closer to you. This was you chance, you opened you eyes and swept their legs from underneath them. You quickly got to your feet and began to run, hearing the three baboons following closely behind. You found a pile of crates and ran round, hiding behind them, as you heard three sets of feet run in your direction. "Where did that little bitch go!" You heard one of the voices state angrily. "Preston O'Hara is going to have a field day with us if we don't find her!" Another voice sounded worried. 'That's the rich kid's name!' You thought to yourself, you had to get out of here and warn Heather. You heard the three goons walk in front of the crates and an idea came to you. You began to push on the crate you were leaning against, and slowly the crates began to wobble. "LOOK OUT!" You heard the goons cry out, as the crates fell on top of them, knocking all three of them out. You checked your watch, it was quarter to six. "I'm coming Heather!" You muttered to yourself as you ran towards the fountain, hoping Kaiba would get there first and be able to protect Heather.

(Seto's POV) For the last hour you spent your time grooming yourself in front of the mirror. Making sure that every hair was in place, that there was not one crease or loose thread was there to disrupt your appearance. You had dressed yourself in your usual black slacks, black polo shirt and white trench coat (You guessed it THE Battle City outfit) You wanted to look good for Heather, you wanted to look good enough so she wouldn't say that she wanted to remain just friends. You decided to drive yourself because Heather always seemed to be uneasy whenever she was in the limo. You knew you were getting your hopes up, but if Heather said she felt the same way you were going to take her out, you didn't know where, but part of you was hoping she would say she felt the same way.

You arrived at the fountain bang on time, to find no one there. Knowing Heather, she would have been here at least a good 10-15 minutes early. 'Maybe she's running a little late' You thought, not completely believing it as you sat down by the fountain and waited. You sat there as time went by, 5 minutes, 15 minutes, 30 minutes, 1 hour. You anger rose inside of you, she was making a fool of you there was no other explanation. You rose to your feet and felt your familiar cold shroud return. 'How dare she make a mockery out of me!' You thought angrily as you marched towards your car. "KAIBA?" You heard someone call, you turned and looked coldly at a running figure coming towards you. "What do you want?" You said harshly towards Nikki, who had stopped in front of you and was trying to catch her breath. "Please tell me Heather is with you!" She asked desperately between breaths, "No she isn't and if you see her tell her that I never want to see her again!" You said coldly as you began to open your car door, but it was slammed shut again by Nikki's hand. "Kaiba, if she isn't here, she's in trouble!" She said in a panic. "What do you mean she's in trouble?" You demanded as you noticed Nikki's appearance for the first time. She was wearing her uniform but she looked like she has been roughed up pretty badly, as you notice blood from her cuts on her arms was seeping through the pink material of her blazer. "Some goons grabbed me earlier on today, and this red hair, green eyed guy demanded to know where Heather was tonight!" You were stunned by what she said. "Does the name Preston O'Hara mean anything to you?" She asked earnestly, you could see in her eyes that she was really worried about her friend, as you felt your anger rise and you clenched your now healed left hand in anger. "Unfortunately, yes." You answered in a low growl. "Well... I think he's got her." Nikki said quietly, as you saw tears in her eyes. "We have to find her Kaiba!" She looked at you pleadingly.

Suddenly your phone began to ring. You took it out of your pocket and checked the caller ID. It was Heather. You quickly answered it, "Heather! Where are you? Are you alright?" You didn't hear Heather voice, just a deep voice which came louder and softer as if they were pacing back and forth by the phone. "You see Heather, we weren't properly introduced. I arrived late at Kaiba's little shin dig, so I was not greeted by your lovely self, along with Kaiba. The party was in full swing and you were on his arm for the majority of the night..." You recognised that smarmy voice anywhere, it was Preston O'Hara, you quickly opened your car door and pulled out your emergency laptop, which was hidden under the passenger seat. "What is it? Is Heather OK?" Nikki asked, but you totally ignored her, you connected your phone to the laptop, which allowed the phone call to go through the computer, which you began to record and triangulate the position of where the phone was. Heather had given you the chance to find her and you were not going to let her down. "I don't see how this has anything to do with you wanting me to be your guest of honour tonight?" You hear Heather's voice as clear as a bell, remaining in her polite composure, but once again you heard an icy edge to her voice, to challenge this sorry excuse for a man. "Well you see, I did see you that night and before I was able introduce myself Kaiba threw me out!" You hear Preston's smarmy voice become bitter, "I'm sure he had his reasons!" Heather retorted quickly at him, with slight smug tone to it. You couldn't help but smirk at this, even if she was in danger, Heather was still trying to protect you and your actions. "Oh there was a reason my dear! You!" The voice got louder, meaning Preston had come closer to the phone, which meant he came closer to Heather. You grit your teeth to prevent yourself shouting out, so you wouldn't give Heather away. "Get away from her!" You muttered as you clenched your fists.

"You see my dear, sweet Heather. I might have said a few... unsavoury things towards Kaiba about you, which might had upset him. But I'm sure some of it was true." Preston's voice taunted her, 'Come on!' You urged your system as it slowly was pin pointing Heather's position. Then your laptop was grabbed out of your lap and found Nikki working furiously on it which was speeding up the triangulation process. There was silent afterwards until you heard Preston talk again. "My, my such an icy stare, you've been hanging round Kaiba too long." "Oh no this is all, my own, Sweetheart!" You hear Heather's soft voice filled with bitterness and hate. "Such a cold disposition from such a sweet thing. Perhaps I could warm you up a bit!" Preston voice became seductive. "I still don't understand why you have me here!" Heather growled at the coming attacker. "I'm just a big brother who is looking out for his little sister. You see my sweet, you interrupted a very important night for my dear sister Scarlet and Kaiba. She was going to try and bear the next heir to the Kaiba Corporation so the O'Hara's could get some control over Kaiba Corp, until you decided to tear the door down... Which by the way I find an incredible turn on..." Anger was now boiling inside of you. He had taken Heather because of you. Because she stopped Scarlet from doing what she was going to do. Nikki gave you a slight curious look and returned to speeding up the programme, both of you almost have Heather's location. "No one has that right to do what she was going to do!" Heather answered sharply to Preston, making you beam with pride for her. "Well you see my dear, O'Hara's have the right to do anything we want!" Preston replied in a very seductive tone, as it sounded he was getting closer to Heather. "My family wanted to kill you there and then, but I intervened, it had given me the excuse to get to now a little better, which I was unfortunately prevented to do at Kaiba's party. "You're just a pathetic, spoilt individual, who needs to learn that you can't get everything you want!" Heather snapped at him, but you could detect that she was frightened, in her voice, and you noticed Nikki grip the laptop a little tighter. "I've just told you Heather... O'Hara's get everything we want." You heard Heather's breathing getting louder, and then your heart stopped when you heard...

"You've been making phone calls my dear... Ah Seto Kaiba, good evening. Your lovely Heather has been keeping me company this evening." "Get your filthy meat hooks off me!" You hear Heather in the background. "You touch her I swear I'll take you down piece by painful piece!" You growled, in a response. "And that goes double for me!" Nikki spat out angrily to him. However both of you just received a laugh. "I wondered what happened to you my dear. I know both of you are trying to find me, but by the time you get here it'll be all over, or then again, not. You see I have my little wonder drug, which Kaiba, you have come acquainted with. But I also have a lovely, quite powerful aphrodisiac (A drug which increases sexual desire), which will make your tame little Heather begging and screaming for me take her again and again. And you Kaiba, will get to hear every intimate little detail..." With that said, it sounded like he had put the phone down and took hold of Heather, "Let me go you Weasley reject!" Then you heard a thud and running, but soon enough you heard Heather screaming, making you feel helpless, there was nothing you could do to stop it. All you needed was a few more seconds, to find out where she was. Heather then cried out in pain, making you freeze, 'He hadn't...' You thought in a panic. "First my little wonder drug now..." You breathed a little easier, 'Not yet! Come on you stupid machine.' "...the aphrodisiac!" You heard Heather whimper as he did what he was doing to her. "I'm coming Heather! I'm coming!" You cried out, as your programme pin pointed her at the Marina. Nikki had gotten in the car and you sped off towards the Marina. "Now let's see if I was right, and find out if you are a wild one in bed?" You heard Preston say menacingly, making your insides freeze, and Nikki gasp in horror.

"LET'S NOT!" You heard Heathers voice shout angrily, and you heard a thud and running. "Heather? Heather are you there?" Nikki cried out in a panic. Then you both received the dialling tone. "Oh no!" Nikki covered her mouth in shock. "Kaiba! We can't do this alone, we need back up!" She then stated as she took hold of your phone and began to dial a number. "Sam? It's Nikki, you need to get the rest of the gang and meet us at the Marina. Heather's in trouble and we need your help..." You didn't want the geek squad involved, you wanted to rescue Heather yourself, but knowing Preston he would have the whole area guarded, and you couldn't do it alone. The main priority was to get Heather out of there and hold her safe in your arms. 'Hold on Heather I'm on my way!' You thought desperately as you made your way to the Marina.

(Your POV) You slowly opened your eyes and winced at the headache you were having. You tried to bring your hand to your head, but couldn't, your wrists were tied to the arms of a luxury chair. You began to panic a little, the last time you were like this it didn't turn out so good for you. You tried fighting against your bonds but they were too tight, at the moment you were trapped. You took a glance around the room and found a luxury suite where there was a huge bed, with rose petals scattered on it. You sat there wondering why, then it hit you, 'Oh God! I've gotta get out here!' You thought in a panic, as you tried to pull at your bonds again but all you ended up doing was giving yourself rope burns. "OK Heather! You need to calm down!" You talked to yourself quietly. "You're an RAF girl so start using your head! Use your surroundings!" You muttered, as you slowly took in your surroundings, absorbing every detail for your escape. You looked out the window and found yourself on water. "Great I'm on a boat!" You muttered sarcastically, you used the window, to see the reflection of what was behind you, because the chair you were in had a high back, and you couldn't see around it. There was only one entrance to the room, so obviously you somehow had to get through that door to get out of here, or if push comes to shove, you were going out of the window and into the water.

That was when you saw it, your bag, just a few feet away from you. 'Please let it still have my phone in!' You mentally pleaded, as you slouched down a little in your chair and reached with your foot to hook the handle and bring it to you. It took you a few frustrated tries, but you managed to hook it and toss it in your lap. Painstakingly, you managed to open the zip and for your perseverance, you got hold of your phone. "Yes!" You muttered triumphantly, but then you heard footsteps coming your way. You quickly tossed you bag, which fortunately slipped under a desk, hiding the fact it was open and slipped your phone in the flowing sleeve of you top, as the door opened. "Good to see you are up my dear." A seductive deep voice spoke up, as you heard the door close. You remained silent as someone moved around to face you. Instantly you recognised the person when you saw the red hair and sharp green eyes, as the guy who you bumped into yesterday. "You are looking extremely stunning tonight Heather! just as you did at Kaiba's dinner party" He gave you a charming smile. "Forgive me but I don't recall you being there." You say in a polite tone, but you couldn't keep your icy edge out of it. whilst you said this you used your arm to press the buttons on your phone, hoping it would call someone you knew, as you tried to keep this guy talking, hoping they would be able to track you down or call the police.

Gradually, Preston, seemed to get closer and closer to you, making you feel sick inside. You had to find a way out of here, before he gets to what he was obviously planning. Then he said something that caught your attention. "I'm just a big brother who is looking out for his little sister. You see my sweet, you interrupted a very important night for my dear sister Scarlet and Kaiba. She was going to try and bear the next heir to the Kaiba Corporation so the O'Hara's could get some control over Kaiba Corp, until you decided to tear the door down... Which by the way I find an incredible turn on..." You felt your anger grow inside of you, but also fear, he could this to you, and you probably won't remember, but you had to remain strong, "No one has that right to do what she was going to do!" you answered sharply to Preston. "Well you see my dear, O'Hara's have the right to do anything we want!" Preston, walked even closer to you, with a manic look on his face which you saw Lee give you, just a few years ago. This made fear run up your spine, 'Get away from me' You screamed mentally in your head, as you snapped at him. Then he began to lean in to kiss you, but he suddenly stopped, and pulled the phone from under your sleeve.

"You've been making phone calls my dear... Ah Seto Kaiba, good evening. Your lovely Heather has been keeping me company this evening." He spoke on the phone, as he brushed some of your hair from your face. "Get your filthy meat hooks off me!" You snapped at him as you tried to pull your face away. Then you heard a loud voice on the other end of the phone, which Preston just responded with a laugh. "I wondered what happened to you my dear. I know both of you are trying to find me, but by the time you get here it'll be all over, or then again, not..." 'Both?' You though mentally wondering who was with Seto. But your attention was snapped towards Preston, as he gave you a look which made you begin to panic and shiver slightly in fear. "...You see I have my little wonder drug, which Kaiba, you have come acquainted with. But I also have a lovely, quite powerful aphrodisiac which will make your tame little Heather begging and screaming for me take her again and again. And you Kaiba, will get to hear every intimate little detail..." You were breathing heavily, and braced yourself to try and escape as he placed the phone on a table and made his way towards you. He untied you and held you in a tight grasp, slowly dragging you towards the bed. "Let me go you Weasley reject!" You yelled as you slammed your elbow into Preston's stomach, and then you tried to run out of the room. Before you even reached the door, strong arms grabbed you from behind, making you scream in fear, as you were thrown on the bed and pinned down. With his free hand, Preston grabbed a needle from the bedside table, and stabbed you in the arm with it, making you cry out in pain. "First my little wonder drug," He whispered in your ear, "...now the aphrodisiac!" He then dribbled a clear liquid from a bottle and began to rub it into your skin, which showed through the V neck of your top, slowly going lower to you chest. You whimpered in fear, but then you realised that a bar type thing was loose, and was near your hands, you grabbed hold of it and waited for the right moment. "Now let's see if I was right, and find out if you are a wild one in bed?"

That was it, he began to try and pull down your trousers, but your adrenaline was running high and you yelled out at him, "LET'S NOT!" And you slammed the bar on the top of his head, which knocked him off the bed. You quickly jumped off the bed, pulled off your shoes and ran to the door. You had to get out of here now. You opened it and ran out, almost instantly meeting men that looked like body guards, coming down the hall. You instantly ran in the opposite direction, hearing them thunder after you. You came to a T junction, and turned left. It was a dead end, 'No!' You mentally screamed as you looked for another way out. There was a door on your immediate right, and you tried and found it open, entering a smaller suite. You looked around and ran over to a desk that was there and began to push it in front of the door barricading yourself in. There were no windows or any other exit in the room. Your only way out was through the door you came through, and there was no way you were going to open it. There was a small window at the top of the door, but it was way too small for you and the goons outside You began to feel a little woozy, but you shook it off and began to move more things to strengthen the barricade so they couldn't get in. After a while you fell to the floor feeling really weird and you began to start breathing heavily. 'Focus Heather! Don't let this drug beat you!' You screamed mentally at yourself, as you swayed a little, unaware of the commotion outside the door. "Good...pilgrim you do wrong your hand too much..." You began to recite your favourite piece of Romeo and Juliet in attempt to keep your senses, as you began to sway more, and you began to really struggle to breath. "HEATHER!" You heard a voice yell from the other side of the door. You were now swaying quite a lot and you felt your energy going fast. "Nikki?" You spoke up, just barely loud enough, as you felt yourself beginning to blackout from the lack of air to your lungs. "HEATHER! SWEETIE OPEN THE DOOR FOR ME!" Nikki called out urgently to you. "Nikki! I don't feel so good!" You called out, as you collapsed on the floor, and blacked out. The last thing you heard was your name being called out, "Heather? HEATHER!"


	19. Chapter 19

**True Friend, True Love (Seto Kaiba) #19 **

(Nikki POV) "HEATHER! SWEETIE OPEN THE DOOR FOR ME!" You called through the door, relief washed over you. You have found your friend, and she was alright, obviously she locked herself in so that psycho couldn't get to her, it was one of the many tricks she had told you about, so she could get away from the bullies when she was living in England. "Nikki! I don't feel so good!" You hear Heather reply in a weakened voice, and then you heard a slight thump. "Heather? HEATHER!" You screamed through the door but received no answer. "Oh no! Please no!" You pleaded out, Heather was your best friend and she was in trouble, and you can't get to her. She was probably having a reaction to the drug that freak had given to her, but you didn't know what sort of reaction. Hearing the crashes and yells from the guys taking on the goons, you went into survival mode. You threw your shoulder against the door, in a desperate attempt to get in. It didn't work, you did it again and again and again, ignoring your arms protests for you to stop as you felt the wounds on your arms open up again, you had to get in that room. However what you were doing was no good, the door refused to budge, you were breathing hard desperately trying to think of a way to get into the room. Without thinking, you kicked the door, repetitively, trying your hardest to get through this door. "Open! OPEN!" You screamed at the door, as you gave it one final kick, which resulted in nothing. Tears were streaming down your face, "Heather! Talk to me please! Tell me your OK!" You sobbed as you hit the door with your fist, you give anything to switch places with her, just so she could live. Her life has been threatened too many times and she had the potential to become someone great, if people just left her alone! "HEATHER! HEATHER! WHERE ARE YOU?" You hear a deep booming voice coming down the corridor, you instantly recognise it and ran to the main corridor. "KAIBA! OVER HERE!" You cried out, as you wiped the tears away from your face.

Then you ran back towards the door, hearing heavy footsteps run behind you. "Where is she?" Kaiba demanded anxiously. "She's in here! Kaiba something is majorly wrong! We have to get in now!" You inform him as you tried to the door again. You moved out of the way and allowed Kaiba to get in front of the door and he started to throw his shoulder against the door, after a few attempts, you noticed a crack of the door showing each time he threw his weight against the door. "Wait I have an idea!" You cried out as you ran off trying to remember where it was.

(Seto's POV) You have knocked down a few guards, and ran down the main corridor of the yacht, desperately trying to find a trace of Heather anywhere. "HEATHER! HEATHER! WHERE ARE YOU?" You yelled out as you continued to run. You haven't come across Preston, knowing your luck he made a quick exit when he realised you have arrived at the Marina. "KAIBA! OVER HERE!" You heard someone yell out to you. You ran down the corridor following where the voice came from and found Nikki outside a door. "Where is she?" You demanded harshly, as you watched Nikki tried to open the door. She looked at you desperately, "She's in here! Kaiba something is majorly wrong! We have to get in now!" She told you on the brink of tears, you stepped in front of the door and tried to open, finding the door, jammed. From anger, worry and sheer desperation, you threw your weight against to try and force it open. After a few tries, you heard Nikki call out, "Wait I have an idea!" Then she ran of somewhere, leaving you wondering what she was talking about. Soon enough she quickly returned carrying a fire axe. "Do it again!" She told you, as she positioned herself the door, you needed no second bidding, you realised what she was going to do. With a sudden strength you threw you weight against the door again, making the door open slightly, and Nikki jammed the axe head in the way, to stop it from closing again. As you pushed on the door, Nikki pulled on the handle, prying the door open slowly, as the gap widened. "Nikki! Kaiba! What are you doing?" You heard a voice ask, you completely ignored it and concentrated all your strength on the door, fighting against what ever was preventing it to open, you had to get to Heather no matter what. Then suddenly the door opened wider, as if something moved from the front of it. The gap was too small for you, but Nikki, instantly climbed through and pushed the obstruction out of the way so you could get through, followed by Yugi and the rest of his pathetic little gang.

There you saw Heather lying on the floor. Her clothes were crumpled and her straightened hair had fallen across her face. "Heather! Heather come on, wake up for me!" Nikki had said in a soft worried voice, as she knelt beside her and moved her hair, to reveal a very pale face. Nikki quickly checked her pulse and looked wildly at all of you. "Call ambulance! She's barely breathing and her pulse is weak!" She urgently said to you, in an instant you pulled out your phone and knelt down beside Heather and called the emergency services. "911 what is the emergency?" You heard the operator. "I need an ambulance immediately, at the Domino Marina, in Harbour 4! I think my friend has been drugged and she is barely breathing!" You answered immediately, as you looked into Heather's pale face, begging and hoping that she would open her eyes to reveal those gorgeous sapphires you have become to admire. "An ambulance is on its way now. You need to keep your friend warm, and at least try and find out what drug she has been given." You agreed and hung up the phone. "We need to find out what drug she has been given." You told Nikki, completely ignoring the rest. To you Nikki was just as concern as you was about Heather and you trusted more than anyone else in the room, apart from Heather. She nodded and whilst you continued to look into Heather's face she barked out instructions. "Tristan, Joey! You two need to go outside and wait for the ambulance, they may need help finding there way here! Yugi, Sam! I need you two to check where they have been keeping Heather, I think you might find the drug that she was given there." You then heard the group leave the room, which finally allowed you to pull of your white trench coat and place it over Heather to keep her warm.

"Come on Heather! Please wake up! You can't do this to me again!" Nikki uttered under her breath as she stroked Heather's hair, making you look up at her. She glanced at you, and had a guilty expression on her face, making you realise she didn't know that you knew about what Lee had done to Heather. "She told me!" You inform her, which led to a slight relieved expression cross Nikki's face then she looked down at Heather. "You told him huh?" She whispered to her unconscious form. Then she looked back at you, "I'm going to see where this ambulance is, than I'm going to help find this drug. Will you be alright with her?" She questioned, without realising it you looked down at Heather again and slipped your hand into hers and nodded. Then you heard Nikki whisper, "Keep fighting Heather!" Then she got up and walked out of the room and left you alone.

You gently squeezed Heather's hand and stroked some of her hair from her face. "Did you get dressed up for me?" You whispered to her unconscious form, as you realised that Heather was wearing smart, casual clothes. Then you realised Heather breathing became lighter, making you panic. "Heather please don't go! There is so much I want to tell you. You've been a true friend since the day I have met you. You have taken care of my little brother, you have helped me on countless occasions when I wanted to avoid those annoying fangirls. You have been so incredibly strong, sweet and polite, I would have never of guessed what torture you have been put through..." You than took a deep breath before continuing, as you continued to squeeze Heather's hand gently. "Heather we need you in our lives. Mine and Mokuba's! It seems everything had just gotten a little better since you came into them. So please keep fighting! Don't leave Mokuba... Please don't leave me!" Then you noticed Heather gave out a final breath and had stopped breathing. "Heather?" You say in a panic, as you tried to find her pulse, but there was none. "Heather! NO! Keep fighting! You're stronger than this!" You raised your voice as you heard running coming towards your direction.

(Your POV) You were surrounded in darkness, you felt no pain, no suffering, no fear. You were free from all that. Then there was a bright light which made you feel warm inside, you walked towards it, but you felt yourself being stopped by a familiar voice, "Please don't leave me!" You looked behind you to see where the voice was coming from, but all you found was darkness. You looked back at the light and felt yourself being drawn to it, like a moth to a flame. "Where are you going?" You heard a voice whisper in your ear. You stopped and looked at the side. There stood a woman, just slightly taller than you, with shoulder length, blonde wavy hair, with familiar green eyes. She wore a long white flowing dress, and on her feet she wore sandals. This woman looked like an angel, but for some reason she looked and sounded familiar to you. "I asked where are you going?" She spoke to you again softly, making you feel warm and safe. You looked at the bright light and began to say, "I was..." You raised your arm and pointed towards the warm light. "Are you really that eager to leave the mortal world?" The angel asked, with a slightly shocked tone. You looked at your feet, "It's not like that anyone will miss me!" You say softly as a tear ran down your cheek, remembering all the horrible things that have been done to you in your life. "You saying you have made no impact on anyone's life to make them want to miss you?" The angel asked as she moved closer, you shook your head, "Unless they miss a target to throw stuff at and laugh at!" You say slightly bitterly, than you felt the angel take your hand, filling your body with warmth and peace. She than began to lead you somewhere,

"Than please explain to me this..." The angel said, the darkness faded and you found yourself in a waiting room. You heard someone crying. "Sam please tell me she'll be OK! I can't lose her! She's my best friend!" In front of you, you saw Nikki being hugged by Sam as she sobbed into his shoulder. Sat on the chairs, or standing was the gang. You saw Tea with tears in her eyes as Yugi had tried his best to comfort her, but he to had an worried face. Bakura, Duke and Tristan were sat around with worried faces, as Joey paced back and forth with a frustrated, and worried look on his face. "Who are these people?" The angel asked as she stood beside you. "They are my friends" You say softly, as you watched your friends sit in and stand in this state. "I thought you said you weren't going to be missed?" The angel pressed, "I didn't think I made such an impact on their lives, I thought they would just move on." You say, in a slightly disbelief tone. The angel took your hand again, "Follow me!" She said in a soothing voice, than she led you through the door and you found Seto leaning against the wall, with his hair covering his eyes, and his arms folded. You let go of the angel's hand and walked up to his figure, he had his eyes shut, but you could see a pained expression on his face. You reach out to touch his face but you jumped when you heard, "SETO!" You and Seto turned to the origin of the voice to find Mokuba running up to him with tears falling down his face, and hugged him tightly, as Seto knelt down to his level. "Is she going to be alright Seto?" Mokuba asked, as he sobbed quietly into his shoulder. You saw the pain in Seto's eyes as he closed them again and hugged Mokuba tighter. "I don't know Mokuba. I just don't know." He answered, in a sorrowful tone. Then you saw your dad walk pass them and stare into a window.

You looked at his lonely, solitary figure and saw so much pain. "Mr Owens..." You heard Seto's deep voice, speak up as he held onto his little brother's hand. "My doctors are doing everything they can!" He continued, you dad looked at him, with pain filled, and worried eyes. "I cannot lose my only daughter Mr Kaiba! I have already lost my wife, I cannot lose her as well!" He answered as he looked back through the window. Then you saw the angel walk up to your father, with a sad smile on her face and a tear run down her cheek. "You could never lose me Brian! I'm always here by your side!" She whispered in a clear soothing tone as she placed her hand on his cheek, than you noticed your dad close his eyes and touch his cheek, of where her hand was. You felt tears fill your eyes, and you placed your hand over your mouth. "Mum?" You whispered as tears began to roll down your cheeks. The angel turned and looked at you with a smile and tears continued to fall down her cheeks as well. "Hello sweetheart." You let out a sob, and you ran up to her. The scenes of the hospital vanished and you were both surrounded by darkness once again, as you threw you arms around her and hugged her tight, as tears of joy ran down your face. "My baby girl has grown up into a beautiful woman!" You mother, pulled back and held you by the upper arms. "Mum I've missed you... Does this mean I'm...?" You whispered, your mum shook her head and smiled. "No, not yet. Do you feel you ready to leave all that behind?" She asked you. You shook your head, "No! Dad still needs me, there are about a hundred and one things I want to do. And I need to tell Seto..." You trailed off with a slight blush across your cheeks. "I know all about it and I agree with Nikki. You need to tell him soon. He is a fine man, and if you think he'll make you happy than go for it! You have my approval." She told you with a smile. Then it faded a little, "Before you go back Heather there is something I need to tell you... There is a small wooden chest in your dad's wardrobe. You need to ask him for it because it belongs to you. I believe your the true of it's content, it will protect you, as will I." You looked at your mum curiously. "Protect me from what?" You asked, however she shook her head. "From the darkness... Now you give a big kiss and hug to your dad for me. OK? And your uncle David!" She told you with a sad smile, as you felt yourself being drawn away from her. "Mum?" You called out. "Yes Heather?" "I love you!" You saw your angel smile, "I love you too!"

You felt something in your throat making you feel really uncomfortable and scared. However you felt something warm in your hand, and you squeezed it desperately for reassurance. You felt it move, and you kept a firm but yet weak grasp, to make sure it wouldn't go away. "Heather?" You heard a distorted voice, as you tried to bring your concentration back. You squeezed whatever was in your hand again, a little tighter as you felt your strength come back a little. "Heather open your eyes for me!" You heard the voice say, in a hopeful tone. You slowly fought to open your eyes and found yourself staring into two relieved filled, extremely tired blue eyes.

You couldn't figure out who they belong to, you still felt disorientated, and when you tried to speak all you could do was choke on the thing that was in your throat. However whatever was in your hand at that time, squeezed back, sending a warm, familiar, tingling, feeling. "Calm down! It's alright!" You hear a soothing , deep voice speak, making you feel calm. You trusted this voice, this person with your life, and you felt protected and safe just by hearing it. "Miss Owens. The tube in your throat is connected to a machine which has been helping you breath whilst you have been in a coma. I need you to lie very still, whilst I remove it." You hear another voice speak to you, then you felt what was in your throat move and you began to panic. You tried to move away but you felt the grip on your hand tighten a little, and you felt a hand on your forehead, stroking your fringe out of the way. "Heather, Heather! Listen to me. I promise everything will be alright, just focus on me OK! You just focus on me, and it will be all over soon." That deep soothing voice spoke to you making you looking into those stunning blue eyes. You soften your eyes, and felt yourself relax, as you focused on the person holding your hand. Feeling the tube move from your throat, you gripped tighter on the person's hand as it became uncomfortable, "Don't be afraid! It's almost over!" True to the word, the tube was removed and you could breath. You quickly sat up and began to cough violently, sucking in the air hungrily. As you did you could feel your energy come back a little, but you still felt weak.

"It's a good thing to see you so desperate to breathe on your own Miss Owens. Keep coughing to clear your airway and I suggest plenty of rest. I trust that you Mr Kaiba will see to that." The other voice spoke to you as you continued cough violently. "Doctor!" The soothing voice stated, and then you heard a door open and close. No sooner, when the door closed you felt someone sit next to you and felt a hand gently rub the middle of your back, helping you to calm down and to breathe slowly. You looked to your side to find Seto sat next to you on a hospital bed, in his school uniform. You leaned back so you could lie down again, and you felt Seto help you slowly lay you down, and rest your head on the pillow, the whole time holding your hand. You turned you head to be able to look at him, as he sat down on a chair that was beside your bed. You gently pulled your hand out of Seto's grasp and moved it towards his face, gently brushing his hair from his eyes, giving him a small smile. "Hi!" You croaked, because your throat felt rough after having the tube taken out. Seto let out a relieved sighed chuckle and shook his head at you slightly. "Hi!" He replied back in a tired voice, and a small smile. "How long have I been out?" You asked curiously, as you tried to fight against falling asleep. "Three days... You had everyone worried for a while." Seto responded as he reached over and brushed some hair from your face. "I know, I'm sorry! What exactly happened to me?" You asked sleepily, as the heaviness of your eyes began to get the best of you. "Shhh! Not right now alright. You need some rest." Seto told you softly and soothingly. "I've been asleep for the past three days, I don't *yawn* need anymore!" You protested sleepily when your eyes finally gave in and closed. "Your body just needs to recover. Just go to sleep and get some rest." Seto insisted soothingly to you, "OK!" You responded sleepily, as you felt Seto's hand take yours again. Making you feel safe and warm, "Just don't leave me!" You let out as you drifted off to sleep.

(Seto's POV) "Just don't leave me!" Heather whispered just as she fell asleep. "Never!" You whispered back to her sleeping form. For the first time in three days you felt yourself finally relax. Heather finally had woken up, and the sheer relief and happiness that washed over you when her eyes finally opened was unbelievable. For the past three days you have been by her side in the evenings, when Yugi, Nikki and their friends had left, bringing Mokuba with you to see her, and then when it was getting late you always sent him home. Then you would stay awake the whole night just to make sure she wasn't alone when she woke up, leaving you feeling exhausted the next day, as her father came in the morning to take over. He had told you countless times not to stay with her all night if it was affecting your work but you couldn't help it. For some reason you felt it was your fault that she was in this state, if only you warned her about Preston... "You really need to stop blaming yourself Seto Kaiba." You heard a voice, snapping you out of your thoughts, making you look away from Heather's face and saw someone standing in the room. "Who are you and what do you want?" You asked harshly to the person. "I hope you don't speak to my daughter that way." The voice said calmly to you, making you realise the person was a woman, but what stunned you more was what she said. "Your Heather's..." "Mother? Yes. I've just come to check that she got back alright, and ask you a favour." She answered as she stepped forward and stroked Heather cheek, smiling. You noticed that Heather had inherited many of her mother's features apart from the blonde hair and the stunning green eyes. "And what do you want to ask me?" You asked in a fatigued voice, "Well first to get some sleep, you'll worry my daughter. The second, take care of my Heather, she has been through a lot in her life, and I fear there is yet more to come to test her and yourself." She stated in a soft and soothing voice, which slowly made you sleepy. "Of course I'll protect, but what..." You began, as your head slowly hit the bed that Heather was laying on. "Shh! You must get some sleep. You're a fine man Seto Kaiba, You two were destined to be together." And with that being said to you, you fell into the deep chasms of sleep.

(Your POV) You woke up with the sunlight hitting your face and hearing your dad's voice. "You're telling me she is going to make a full recovery! That's wonderful news..." You moved slightly, feeling someone holding your hand, you turned your head and smiled, seeing the sleeping form of Seto, with his head on the bed and still holding your hand. "Has he stayed here all night?" You heard your dad ask, noticing that the door to your room was slightly ajar. "Indeed, for the past three days, Mr Kaiba has stayed until you had arrived, and returned when your daughter's friends have left." You returned your gaze to Seto's sleeping form and your smile became wider, but it faded a little when you saw dark circles under his eyes. Pulling your hand out of his you gently stroked his hair feeling the softness and texture of it, as you gently attempted to wake him up. After just a minute, Seto began to stir and his eyes fluttered open. "Good morning sleepy head." You whispered to him, with a small smile. He returned your smile with a small one of his own, as he sat up in the chair he was sat on. "Look who's talking!" He retorted to you, you just smiled at him, as you sat yourself up. Seto's hair was slightly ruffled from you playing with it and his uniform looked crumpled. "What so amusing?" He asked looking at you curiously, making you realising you were laughing lightly. You smiled, "Just grateful to see you again, even if you are looking a bit of a state!" You tell him, trying to stifle a giggle, you were still not really used to seeing Seto in other than immaculate presentation. He looked down at himself and smirked seeing the crumpled uniform his was wearing, then he looked up, "You not looking so great yourself!" He retorted in a tired tone to you, with a huge smirk. "Er! Excuse me! Coma three days! What's your excuse?" You say in mock offence. "By your side three nights! No sleep!" He then stated before catching himself, then he looked away, as if he was embarrassed. This melted your heart, he did stay with you every night and he had no sleep! You could see Seto was struggling with the silence after he stated what he had been doing whilst you were unconscious so you decided to let him off the hook, a little.

"Thank you!" You say with a smile, breaking the silence between you, making Seto return his gaze to you, with a slightly confused. "For staying with me. If you hadn't I probably would have really freaked out last night." You say softly to him, remembering when you woke up and panicked when the doctor tried to remove the tube. "You're welcome!" Seto replied, with that gorgeous shadow smile which was really beginning to turn into a genuine smile. "You know I think you should go home and get some rest, you look exhausted." You tell him softly, "But..." He began but you quickly interrupted, "No Ifs, ands, or buts about it. I'm not letting you make yourself ill, because you are too stubborn to get some rest. I'm still going to be here when you get back and I'm sure Mokie would want to come see me as well." You say softly but firmly to him, Seto just let out a tired sigh of defeat. "Fine, just don't scare me like that again alright. I thought I was going to lose you for a moment." He told you standing up from his chair, readying himself to leave. You chuckled, "You really think it's going to be that easy to get rid of me Seto Kaiba! I'm afraid you are stuck with me for good!" You say teasingly to him, making him smile that shadow smile again. Then he came down and whispered in your ear, "Good!" Then once again, his warm lips touched your cheek, sending tingles down your spine. There was something different about this kiss then the last one, it seemed more daring, as if he was trying to tell you something. You groaned inwardly as his lips left your cheek once again, and he looked into your eyes, making you fight the urge to lean forward and kiss his soft, inviting lips. "I'll be back later." He whispers to you, snapping out of your daze a little, "Alright..." Then he moved towards the door, "...Get some sleep!" You called out after him, making him smirk at you one last time and leave. You sat there feeling your cheeks heat up a little and you leaned your cheek into your hand, trying to memorise the feel of Seto's lips on your skin. "Hey Baby girl!" You looked at the door and found your dad standing there with a smile on his face. You flashed your famous smile seeing one of the most closest people to your heart. "Hey daddy!" You say with tears in your eyes, he came up to you place a small wooden box on the side and hugged you tight. "It's so good to see you smile again sweetheart." He whispered to you in your ear.

(FF A few hours) Dad had left you a few minutes ago, but before he left you decided to ask him something. (Flash Back) "Dad, would you mind to more people coming for Christmas dinner?" You asked as casually as possible, as he was organising himself to leave. "And who did you ask to come?" He asked slyly to you, "I haven't asked yet, I thought I check with you first, but I was thinking of inviting Seto and Mokuba." You say, with a slight blush crossing your face. "You do know that David, Maggie and the twins are coming don't you?" You dad continued with a glint of mischief in his eyes. "Oh alright then," You answered a little crestfallen, making your dad chuckle. "I don't mind if you want to invite them." He said kissing your forehead, making you smile. (End Flash Back) Right now, you were waiting for a certain person who still didn't know you were awake. You sat there reading a book your dad brought as you heard the door to your room open and a bunch of sullen faces walked into the room. "Excuse me!" You state in a mock outraged tone, making all your friends look up in shock upon hearing your voice. "I expect at least a sadden smile when I get visited in the hospital!" You say folding your arms. Instantly you saw all your friends faces lit up, but the one you saw lit up the most was Nikki. "Heather! You're awake!" She said happily, coming over to you and giving you a big hug, which you responded to immediately. "It certainly looks that way!" You responded with a big grin, as you pulled back and looked all your friends. You made a pouty face at them. "Is that all I get? One hug! What does a girl need to do to get a hug from all her friends? Be in a coma for four days?" You say in a pouty, hurt voice. By saying this, your friends instantly moved into action and hugged you.

(FF 2 hours) "What happened to you Heather? The doctor wasn't clear about why you collapsed." Yugi asked you curiously. "Well... It turns out I had severe allergic reaction to the drug I was given and the effects were accelerated by the..." You blushed at this point, "...aphrodisiac I was given as well." You finished quickly, noticing Nikki was looking extremely uncomfortable. "Look guys I bet you are starving, you've been talking to me for a good two hours, why don't you go down to the cafeteria and get something to eat." You suggested to the gang. "We can't leave you on your own!" Tea countered you, you glanced at Nikki and she immediately understood. "I'll stay, I'm not that hungry, I had a big dinner." Nikki volunteered. "You sure?" Joey asked, Nikki just nodded, "Just grab me something when you get back!" She replied, then the gang left leaving you and Nikki. "Nikki? What's wrong?" You asked softly, as she moved and sat on your bed, looking at her hands. "Heather I'm sorry, it's my fault you in here!" She said softly as you saw tears in her eyes. "Don't be silly! You couldn't have possibly known that freak was going to grab me!" You say with relief, as you touched her arm, but she winced a little and looked away from you. "Nikki?" You questioned her as you sat forward and took her hand. "Heather, it was me who wrote the note from Kaiba. I did the same to him. I just wanted you to have the chance to tell him how you feel. I was on my way over to yours when I car pulled up when I was waiting to cross the street and these guys grabbed me and knocked me out. When I came to, this Preston guy, demanded to know where you were. Honest Heather I didn't say a word, even when he..." She trailed off, "What did he do Nikki?" Your anger rising inside you, she sighed lightly "He threatened to kill me and cut my arms. But I didn't say a word Heather, believe me! They found the notes I've been practising on in my bag." Nikki told you sadly, you just sat there and let the information sink in. "I'll understand if you don't want to talk to me again." Nikki whispered as she tried to stand up to leave. You gently touch her arm, making her stop and look into your eyes. "Now why would I want to stop talking to my best friend? After what you did and put up with for me, I say our friendship is stronger than ever!" You say with a smile. Nikki returned the smile back, and showed slight relief in her eyes, "Besides I need pep talk!" You state making Nikki look at you curiously, "I-I'm going to ask Seto, whether he and his brother would like to come for Christmas dinner." You say nervously, as you saw Nikki's face brighten up. "You're going to tell him then?" She asked you, with a smile, you nodded in response. "From what I've seen of Kaiba when you were in trouble, he'll say yes!" She told you reassuringly, "You think so?" You asked with a hopeful smile. "I know so!" She replied.

(FF To the gang have left) You waited patiently for Seto to arrive it was about 8 o'clock at night, and you thought perhaps he was that tired he had slept all day. 'He better gotten some rest or he'll have me to answer to!' You thought, as you couldn't help but think of those dark circles under Seto's eyes. Soon enough you heard walking down the corridor, it sounded like two pairs of feet were coming your way. One was walking at a fast, but steady pace, and another was literally running towards your direction. Soon enough the door to your room opened and you heard a very happy, and relieved voice. "HEATHER!" Then you felt yourself in a huge hug, as Mokuba had run towards your bed and threw himself on you. "Hey Kiddo!" You say with a smile, but it faded a little when you heard crying. "You're alright! I thought Seto and I had lost you!" Mokuba sobbed out into your shoulder. Tears came to your eyes slightly hearing the sobs of Mokuba as you looked to the door and saw Seto standing there. Remembering what your mum said to your dad, whilst she showed you how worried and upset everyone was over you. "You guys could never lose me Mokie. I'll always stand by your side. Even if something happens to me." You whispered into his ear soothingly, calming him down. He pulled back wiping his cheeks, "You promise?" You smiled at him, "I promise! You know what Mokuba I forgot to ask one of the guys to get me a soda when they were here visiting me. Would you mind getting me one?" You asked, Mokuba face brightened up. "Sure!" He said brightly jumping off the bed and running out the room. "Don't trip and fall!" You called with a worried tone, as Mokuba disappeared. "You certainly got a way with kids!" Seto said with a chuckle as he sat down on the chair next to your bed. "It's a gift... You're looking much better now!" You say noticing that the dark circles under his eyes have grown smaller, and he looked really smart in the outfit he was wearing, a black polo neck, black slacks and a white trench coat. "Ahh the famous 'Battle City' outfit!" You exclaim lightly, as you gently touched the collar of his trench coat. "Is that what everyone calling it?" He asked with a smirk. "That's what the papers called it, during the tournament!" You answered him, with your own smirk, _'Stop doing small talk! Ask him!_' The little voice inside your head urged you. You took a deep breath and looked at Seto,

"Seto... what are you doing for Christmas dinner?" You asked, trying to keep the nervousness out of your voice. "Excuse me?" Seto asked in a slightly stunned voice. "Christmas dinner! What do you and Mokuba normally do?" You rephrased the question as you felt your nerves increase when Seto's reply forced you to rephrase the question. "Well... we normally, just eat together, then I do a little Kaiba Corp work, while Mokuba plays with his presents." Seto answered, slightly sheepishly. You took a deep breath, before continuing, your heart was racing and you hoped that he would say yes. "Well... H-how would you and Mokuba like... s-spending Christmas day with me and my family? You know as a change. That is if you don't have anything special planned for Mokuba of course..." You say quickly and nervously, immediately regretting that you asked, as the silence became unbearable. After what seemed like and eternity, Seto broke the silence by clearing his throat, "Ahem... I-I... Ahem... I would have to check with Mokuba, but I-I would love to take up your offer." Seto replied to you. With that you felt the tension lift from the air, and you let out a breath that you didn't even realise you were holding, and smiled. "Then we better check with Mokuba then!" You simply replied, as you felt your heart sing with joy.

(Mokuba's POV) You had just got Heather's soda and made your way back to her room. You were so happy that she was finally awake. When Seto told you that she was in the hospital, you felt part of your heart ache. Heather always made you feel good, and she treated you like a normal kid from the very start, even when she found out you were Seto Kaiba's brother. You arrived at the door when you heard Heather's voice, "Well... H-how would you and Mokuba like... s-spending Christmas day with me and my family? You know as a change. That is if you don't have anything special planned for Mokuba of course..." You felt your heart lift, "Say yes Seto! You know you like this girl! Say yes and tell her how you feel!" You mentally screamed at your brother as you only heard silence. Then Seto cleared his throat preparing to answer, "Ahem... I-I... Ahem... I would have to check with Mokuba..." _"Don't use me as an excuse Seto!" _You mentally shouted out. "...but I-I would love to take up your offer." 'YES!' You screamed in your head at your brother's answer. You quickly composed yourself, and entered the room after hearing Heather say, "Then we better check with Mokuba then!"

(Your POV) "Check with me about what?" You hear Mokuba ask as he walked through the door to your room, carrying the soda he got you. "How would you like coming to spend Christmas with me and my family Mokuba? Adam and Alex would be there, and I would be able to give your gifts..." You looked at both of the Kaiba brothers at this point, "...on that day!" You say with a smile, "Yeah! What did you get me?" He asked as he jumped onto the bed. "Well you are just going to have to wait and see!" You say with a mischievous smirk. "Aww! Please!" Mokuba pulled that pleading face that you only seen he pull once before, when he was pleading to his brother to stay over at your house for dinner. You made the sign of zipping your lips together and folded your arms, "Uh Uh!" You murmured with a big grin on your face. Mokuba just pouted, "Fine, I'm not telling you what I got!" "Good because I can wait!" You retorted back, giving Seto a smirk and a wink. "You're no fun!" Mokuba pouted crossing his arms. You just gave him a mock look of horror. "I'm no fun!" You state to him, "I'M... NO FUN! I'll show you how fun I am shall I?" You state within an evil glint in your eye. "Come here!" Then you grabbed Mokuba and started tickling him, make him laugh and struggle to get out of your grasp. "Seto! ha ha ha ha Help me!" Mokuba cried out in between laughter. "Oh no! You brought this on yourself!" Seto stated with an amused voice, as you continued to play with his little brother.

(FF An Hour) "I think it's time we left so Heather can get some rest Mokuba." Seto stated, as the three of you finished talking. "You're not staying big brother?" Mokuba asked a little surprised, as you noticed Seto shift nervously when he said this. "I think I've had enough attention for one day!" You say with a smile as you stroked some of Mokuba long raven hair out of his face. "But Seto has stayed with you every night since you came in hospital!" Mokuba continued to protest innocently, but you could tell he was purposely putting Seto on the spot. "I know. He's probably sick to the teeth of watching me sleep!" You say with a smile as you glanced over at Seto, who looked a little embarrassed that you knew he had stayed with you. "Go on I'll see you guys later! It's not going to bring the end of the world if I'm on my own for one night!" You say with a grin, "OK Heather! We'll see you tomorrow!" Mokuba said with a smile, as he crept up the bed and kissed you lightly on the cheek. Then he got off the bed and bounced out of the room, leaving you and Seto alone. "I'll see you tomorrow." Seto said softly, with a smirk, as he began to leave. "Not unless I'll see you first!" You say cheekily to him, making him chuckle slightly. "Good Night Heather." "Good Night Seto." Then he left, leaving you alone.

You let out a sigh and laid back on the pillow, you were so happy he said yes to coming over for Christmas. Then you felt a strong aura, which made you instantly look at the wooden box, that your dad brought you that morning. He said he had a feeling you were going to ask about it, and stated it had belonged to your mother, and now he was passing it on to you. You sat up and took hold of the box from your bedside table, feeling the energy grow stronger. Slowly you opened the lid, and closed your eyes against a bright glow coming from it. After a minute the energy seemed to die down a little and you opened your eyes to find, a very familiar pendant. It was a long rod which had what looked like a pure pearl on the end of it. This was the pendant Kira had, the one Tyron was desperate to get hold of.

(Flash Back) Your lips were only inches away from Seto's soft, tender lips, until your pendant began to glow, grabbing both of your attention. "What's going on Kira?" Seto asked in a worried tone. "I don't know. It's never done that before." You whispered back as you held up the pendant. Then you were hit with a urgent telepathic message from Rubin. "Kira! You must come quickly, dark forces have entered the palace!" You looked at Seto with panic in your eyes and he seemed to received the same message. "The Pharaoh!" You both state at the same time, as you raced towards the Pharaohs chamber, sensing the darkness increasing in that area. You have reached the doors and was thrown back against the wall by a dark force. "We have to get in!" Seto stated, taking out his Millennium rod, and facing it towards the door. "No! I have another way... I can transport myself into the room... But I haven't done it with another person with me before I don't know what will happen." You say in a worried tone. "Kira!" Seto grabbed hold of your shoulders. "I trust you! I know you can do this!" He told you firmly, giving the confidence you needed. You took hold of his hands and concentrated on the position where you wanted to go, then you felt a sudden tingling sensation and then it went, indicating you had transported. You looked at Seto who looked a little disorientated. "Are you alright?" You asked him, could before he could answer a spear came between the two of you, and a dark jackal like creature was coming towards you. Instantly he was pushed back and turned into dust, you looked at Seto who had his Millennium rod out, he looked at you. "Let's find the Pharaoh!" He yelled above the din in the room. You nodded, throwing your cloak off and noticing daggers on the wall. You threw you hands forward, calling them to you, instantly they flew to your waiting hands. You then turned to Seto, who was now standing next to you. "Let's Go!" You state to him, before both of you entered the battle. (End Flash Back)

You shook your head against the images you just seen, and noticed a note inside the wooden box also. You looked at the pendant and placed it around your neck, feeling a strange energy suddenly awake in you, then it faded, as the pendant glowed briefly and returned to normal. Then you took out the note and began to read it.

_My dearest Heather,_

_If you reading this, then I am afraid I am no longer with you. Remember I love you with my whole heart my daughter. This pendant I believe belongs to you. It has been passed down with every female of my side of the family and now it belongs to you. I don't know how it came to our family, but what I do know is that it once belonged to a great sorceress who lived over 5000 years ago in Egypt. She was one of the many protectors of the Pharaoh after the lost of her Master, and she had fallen in love with a Priest, who was her childhood friend. Unfortunately, I do not know more. I had researched for countless years, and my time is very limited now you are in my life. However the day you were born, the pendant glowed whenever you came near it. Therefore I believe that you are the rightful owner of this pendant, you are the Sorceress who lived over 5000 years ago. _

_I wish I could tell you more, but I cannot. All I know is, this pendant will keep you safe and I beg of you not to let it fall into the wrong hands. I love my beautiful little girl._

_Love Mum._

You sat there with tears in your eyes, as you re-read the note. "I promise mum! I won't let it fall into the wrong hands!"

(Seto's POV) You sat staring out of the window to your limo, on your way home from visiting Heather. She looked like she went back to her normal self, as if what had happened to her didn't affect her at all. You couldn't help but admire how strong she was, the doctors had told you that it could have been weeks before her body would recover from the effect of the drug. But after only three days, she was wide awake and breathing on her own. Then your mind drifted to her offer for coming over to spend Christmas with her family, you were stunned she even asked you after being so ill, but you couldn't help but feel your heart lighten considerably when you said yes, and that smile she had when you did... If you weren't sitting down already you would have had to because your knees went weak. "What are you getting for Heather for Christmas Seto?" Mokuba voice snapped you out of your thoughts. "What?" You asked him, as you came back to reality. "I asked what you were getting Heather for Christmas." He repeated to you, "I already got an idea for her and her dad is happy with it!" He continued to you. "I haven't even had chance to think about it Mokuba!" You replied, thinking what would you get her. It had to be special, just to show how you really felt about her, and for some strange reason you felt that Heather did feel the same way as you did. Then something came to mind, 'Could it still be there?' You asked yourself as you arrived home. Instantly you went into the mansion and went to a part of the mansion where you haven't been for a good few years. "Seto?" Mokuba called after you as he ran to catch you up.

You stood in front of the door to the room you haven't been in since Gozoburo left, slight fear ran up your spine, but you pushed it to the side. 'Get a grip over yourself! It's just a room!' You scolded yourself as you continued to stand in front of the door. "Seto? Why are you standing outside your old room?" Mokuba asked as he walked up to you. You took a deep breath and replied, "There is something in there that I want to give to Heather." You calmly said to him. "Well where is it and I can it get for you!" Mokuba offered knowing why you hadn't entered this room for years. You shook your head, "I need to do this Mokuba." You inform him as you placed your hand on the handle and opened the door. Memories of being lonely, exhausted and angry rushed to you mind as you entered the room you had been given when you and Mokuba were adopted. You took a deep breath and walked to your old bed, then you knelt down and crawled underneath it, looking for your old hiding spot. Just like you left it, there it was, you couldn't help but smile when you took the box from it's place and crawled out, sitting on the floor with your back against one of the legs, as you opened the box. "Seto is that?..." Mokuba asked as he came over to you and sat on the bed. "It is..." You replied, softly admiring the object that you have kept all the way through the orphanage, beaten up bullies who dared to take it from Mokuba whilst he was admiring it, and hidden it away so Gozoburo wouldn't call you a sentimental fool. "Is it alright if I give it to Heather as a Christmas present?" You asked your little brother, looking up at him. He looked at it and went into deep thought, "Are you going to tell her how you feel?" He questioned catching you off guard, "Er..." "I know you like her Seto. If you are going to tell her then she going to love it. I don't mind and I don't think they would either." He told you smiling brightly, you smiled slightly back. "Thanks Mokie!"


	20. Chapter 20

**True Friend, True Love (Seto Kaiba) #20**

(Your POV) After a few days the doctor gave you a clean bill of health, and allowed you to go home. Ever since you had put on the pendant which was passed down to you from your mother, you have never taken it off. For some reason, you felt you couldn't but the main reason was, in a way it made you feel stronger. Also your mind kept thinking back to the vision you had at the hospital when you first put the pendant on. Apparently your past self has something to do with Yami's past but since you got out the hospital you hadn't had the chance to talk to Yugi or Yami about it. So you decided to ask on Boxing day when you weren't so busy, and the worry about what you are going to say to Seto was gone.

You wake up blurry eyed, finding the room still dark, you smiled, today was your favourite day of the year. It was Christmas day, and today you were definitely going to try and tell Seto how you felt about him, with this thought butterflies began to flutter in your stomach. Then you heard a creak outside your room, 'What was that?' You mentally asked yourself as you climbed out of your bed and moved stealthily to your bedroom door, then you sighed slightly in relief when you heard giggling. 'It's the twins!' You think with a evil smirk on your face, David, Maggie and your twin cousins came over the night before so they could spend the whole day with your dad and you. "OK Alex on the count of three... One, Two..." "THREE!" You yelled as you swung the door open and grabbed both of your cousins as they screamed. Instantly, more doors opened and your dad, uncle and aunt ran out. "What's going on?" Your dad asked in a worried tone, then he saw you tickling both your cousins, "These two misfits were going to scare me awake! I just got there first!" You replied as you stood, leaving your cousins laying on the floor panting. "We just wanted to get everyone up!" Alex protested. "Looks like it worked!" Adam said in a smug, pleased tone. You looked at the three adults and gave a evil smirk. "I don't know about you, but I'm going back to bed!" As you turned to go into your room, after seeing the look of horror on your cousins faces. "Me too!" You heard your dad, "Us too!" Hearing Maggie and David agree with you too.

"NO!" You hear your cousins as they followed you and bounced on your bed as you just crawled back into it. "Come on Heather! It's Christmas!" Alex protested to you, as he tried to pull the covers off you. "Go Away!" You protested, as you fought back to pull the covers out of your cousins grip. "Don't you want to get ready for your boyfriend!" Adam asked in a teasing tone. "What are you talking about?" You asked suddenly as you let go of the covers making your cousins fly backwards and off your bed. "You and Seto Kaiba!" Alex said with a twinkle in his eye, as he climbed up on to the bed again, followed by his brother. "Yeah! Mokuba thinks he is going to get you under the mistletoe so that he can have an excuse to kiss you!" You sat on your bed stunned then you face turned mutinous. "I'll get you two under the mistletoe if you don't get out of my room!" You say with a threatening tone, making the twins give you a look of horror as they ran out of the room. "So you want him to kiss you then?" Adam asked, as he quickly popped his head through the door, and quickly ran off after you threw the pillow at him. You took a deep breath, "Great! If I wasn't nervous before I am now!" You sighed out as you threw yourself on your bed again, covering your face with your hands.

(FF a few hours) The house was buzzing with your family. David, Maggie and your dad, were in the kitchen, whilst you, Adam and Alex were playing on one of their new video games they have got that morning. "Why can't we have our gifts from under the tree Heather?" Adam asked whilst he was beating his brother. "It's a tradition with me and my dad. We don't have the present under the tree until after dinner, makes Christmas day last a little longer!" You explained when you heard knocking on the door. You heart skipped a bit, 'He's here!' You thought to yourself, "I'VE GOT IT!" You yelled out as you quickly stood up and went to the door. You tried to straighten your lilac jumper, and jeans after sitting on the floor with your cousins, and took a deep breath and opened the door to find, "NIKKI?" You say in a surprised voice, finding a very cold looking Nikki and Sam at the door. Before you could even ask what she was doing here she was bombarded by two whirlwind, blonde pre-teens, which luckily Sam managed to get out of the way of. ''AWW MAN! WE THOUGHT YOU WERE HEATHER'S BOYFRIEND!" The two brothers whined, as Nikki was now pinned against the wall of the porch. She burst out laughing as you went red at their remark, which Sam also tried to stop himself from bursting out laughing too. "HEATHER! THE TERROR TWINS HAVE PINNED ME! SOME HELP! PLEASE!" She asks between gasps of laughter. You quickly composed yourself after the twins comment and had a threatening look on your face. "DAD! WHERE DID YOU PUT THE MISTLETOE?" You yelled out, your dad popped his head out of the kitchen and realise what you were doing. "You know Heather, we always have a big clump of it on the desk in the study!" He played along with you, in a serious tone. Instantly the twin boys looked at each other in horror, let go of Nikki and ran back into the living room. "Hey! You'll be grateful for that little plant when the time comes!" Sam called out as he and Nikki entered your house. "YEAH RIGHT!" The boys called out making you, Nikki, Sam and your dad laugh your heads off. "So what are you guys doing here?" You asked brightly to Nikki and Sam. "Your dad invited us!" Nikki said simply to you, you turned and looked at your dad curiously. "Well we can't have Christmas without out extended family member now can we(?) Not when she's is finally living close enough to invite round!" Your dad stated cheerily, as he walked over to Nikki and put his arm around her and hugged her. You smiled your famous smile, "No we cannot! It wouldn't be Christmas without my little sister!" You state happily. Whilst you were in hospital, Nikki's dad took a turn for the worst as the dojo went into bankruptcy, and you and only you began to notice severe bruising on Nikki's arms and legs. Due to what was happening with her dad and the amount of time she spent with you and the hospital. Nikki basically became an honorary Owens. She was like your sister, and your dad basically took the place of her dad when he became a violent drunk.

"You are only older by two days you know!" Nikki pouted, as she and Sam took off their coats. "Still enough to make you my little sister!" You say playfully, placing your arm around Nikki. "Brian we need your expertise!" Maggie called out from the kitchen. "Now will you excuse me ladies and gentleman. Duty calls!" Your dad stated cheerfully as he went back to the kitchen. "Hey Sam! Wanna check out our new games?" Alex asked from the living room. "Sure!" Sam said with a big grin, giving Nikki a quick peck on the cheek and then raced into the living room. Nikki had a slight blush on her cheeks after Sam did that in front of you. "See you're just as bad as me!" You state with a grin as you slowly followed Sam into the living room. "Well at least I had the courage to asked Sam if he liked me! So you FINALLY asked him didn't you? Considering your cousins thought I was your 'boyfriend!'" Nikki asked with a huge grin on her face You shook your head, "I hadn't asked him yet!" You say with a blush crossing your cheeks. "Good grief Heather!" Nikki said dramatically as she flung herself onto the couch, whilst the two pre-teen boys and teenage boy were absorbed in the video game to listen to your conversation. "By the time you ask him, we'll all be like in our 90's and playing shuffle board at the rest home. If you don't do it soon, I'll have to find other modes of motivation." Nikki shook her head in disappointment at you. "What's that suppose to mean?" You asked curiously and suspiciously, until you heard a knock at the door once again. "LOVER BOY'S HERE!" Adam yelled as he looked out of the window. You immediately jumped up and got to the door before your cousins did. "DON'T even think about it!" You say warningly to them, making your cousins stopped instantly and have an agitated look on their faces, because you stopped there fun.

You opened the door and found a smirking Seto and a person who suspiciously familiar behind a big box, with raven hair and grey eyes peeking over it. "Hey Seto! Hello box! Seems you've grown feet!" You say in a teasing tone, with a big smile on your face. "Very funny Heather!" You heard a Mokuba's voice giggle behind the box. "Come in you guys must be freezing! Merry Christmas!" You say allowing the two brothers into your home, with wisps of snow on their shoulders and in their hair. "Merry Christmas Heather! This is for you!" Mokuba replied handing you the box he was holding, as the three of you moved towards the living room, followed by the three adults from the kitchen. "Aw Thanks guys! I'll just put under..." You began to say. "You can't do that with this one Heather!" Your dad spoke up with a grin. "Huh?" You asked questionably, "And this is from Mokuba, not me!" Seto stated with a small grin as he sat down on the couch, along with Mokuba and Nikki. "O...K!" You say slowly, as you knelt down on the floor, placing box carefully down in front of you. "Well are you going to open it or what?" Nikki pressed. "Alright, alright!" You answered as you carefully undid the bow that was around the box, then you heard a squeak. You looked up at the group that was now hovering above you to see what it was, whilst your dad, Seto and Mokuba sat where they were waiting for you to open it. You carefully lifted the lid and a smile came to your face as you found...

"Hello there!" You say softly, as you lifted a small Rottweiler puppy from the box. "Thank you Mokuba! She's gorgeous!" You say with a smile, as you watched the younger Kaiba, grin and blush lightly. "I've already named her, if that's OK?" Mokuba spoke up as he got off the couch and came over to stroke the puppy in your arms. "What did you call her?" You whispered, as the puppy was loving all the attention she was getting, whilst you stroked her behind the ear. "Jasmine, because she's just as sweet as you." He tells you with a grin. "Perfect!" You smiled as you hugged Mokuba. "Unfortunately you are going to have to wait until after dinner for yours!" You then replied to him cheekily. "Hm!" Mokuba pouted at you. "Hey Heather! Can we play with Jasmine?" Alex asked hopefully. "Alright! But you be gentle with her OK!" You agreed handing Jasmine to Mokuba and watched the boys run off carefully. Then a smell came to your nose. "Dad, is something burning?" You asked cautiously. "OH NO!" You dad said with a panic as the rest of your family members ran off into the kitchen. You turned to the three teens, Seto looked slightly confused and slightly amused, whilst Nikki and Sam were almost having a laughing fit. You put a bright smile on your face. "Welcome to the Owens Household... Brace yourselves!"

Nikki, couldn't control herself any longer and was beginning to crack, until she noticed something, she got up and walked over to the doorway. "Hey mistletoe!" She exclaimed with a devilish smirk to you. "When did that get put up?" You asked getting to your feet, Sam however walked up to Nikki and turned her around and kissed her on the lips. You looked away and looked at Seto, who too looked at you. You cleared your throat and looked back at the two love birds. They instantly broke the kiss, which barely lasted ten seconds, ''What was that for Sam?'' Sam smirks at her, and answers ''Tradition'' Nikki just gives a little laughter. ''Oh yeah... Two people under mistletoe have to kiss each other.." Giving you a brief look, making you blush lightly. 'Gee Nikki that was subtle!' You thought sarcastically to yourself. Then a little black buffalo ran into the room, barking at you with that cute puppy bark. "Don't you start!" You say playfully, as you scooped the little Rottweiler in your arms and sat down next to Seto on the couch. You didn't realise that Nikki and Sam had left the room. "How was your Christmas morning?" You asked Seto as you stroked Jasmine, who quickly fell asleep in your lap. "Manic. Mokuba insisted on keeping Jasmine in my room! She insisted on waking me up every hour! Then Mokuba came bouncing in about 6 in the morning." Seto told you as he leaned over and stroked Jasmine, accidently brushing your hand sending chills through your spine and made your heart pound. "You think you had it bad. Try the gruesome twosome! They first tried to scare me awake, but I got there first! Then I got in a tug of war with them with my covers... Do you want me to continue?" You replied playfully, as you looked at Seto, who just had that sexy smirk on his face, making your heart pound even faster. "DINNER'S READY!" You heard your dad shout out, Seto made a move to get up, but you placed your hand on his arm. "Wait! 3...2...1..." Then what sounded like a herd of elephants came rushing down the stairs. A blur of blonde and raven hair went across the room and into the dining room, by the sounds of it knocking Nikki and Sam out of the way. Seto just gave you an awed look. You grinned at him, "If you have known my cousins as long as I have, you learn to keep out of the way when it comes to food!"

(FF After Christmas Dinner) Everything at dinner went as smoothly as they could. The three pre teens, kept trying the push the subject about you and Seto kissing, but you cooly avoided the subject, and threatened them with the mistletoe, which silence them for the rest of the meal. Then to you the meal became quite pleasant, but there was something you noticed about Seto. He seemed to you, making the effort to get on your dad's good side, and also your uncle and aunt. His mannerisms were very polite and he maintained a cool and calm atmosphere around him, taking in their questions, and returning them with careful and what seemed planned responses.

Right now, everybody seemed to be pre-occupied with the gifts they have been giving from under the tree, until you noticed Seto looking a little withdrawn, whilst he helped Mokuba sort out his digital video camera, which you got him for Christmas. Obviously, like you, he wasn't use to having so many people around him for Christmas Day. You, however smiled, because you could see the happiness in Seto's eyes, as he spent time with Mokuba, in a family environment. You were then snapped out of your thoughts when you felt a bump near your leg, and you heard a small yap. You looked down to find Jasmine, wagging her stump of a tail at you. "And what do you want?" You asked amusingly, as bent down to pick her up, but she dodged away from your hands and ran over to Seto's and Mokuba's direction. Turning to you, challenging you to chase her. "Come back here you little minx!" You called out as you gave chase after the little bundle of energy. Jasmine, suddenly launched herself between Seto and Mokuba, grabbed the instruction for the camera and ran off. "Hey!" Mokuba cried out, as he gave chase after the buffalo look a like. You stopped and allowed Mokuba, who was quickly joined by Adam and Alex to chase Jasmine. You just stood there and watched laughing at the antic of your little puppy, outsmarting the three pre-teens. Then suddenly she changed direction, and ran towards Seto. "Oh no! Not this way!" Seto said in a panic as he tried to get out of the way, but unfortunately he was too slow and bombarded by the boys. You were hysterical, you were on the floor laughing, as you held Mokuba's camera in your hands, having reordered every moment that just happened. What topped it all off was the way Jasmine toddled by the body pile, which Seto was laid on his back, and he looked evilly at her, as she carried the instruction to your feet. You were laughing so hard, as was Nikki, who almost collapsed to the floor, if Sam hadn't have caught her. "You're one of a kind Jazz!" You state between laughter, as you wiped away the tears, that came to your eyes, because you were laughing so hard.

"I fail to see what so funny!" Seto stated as he tried to get up, as the boys slowly got off him. You got to your feet, and walked over holding your hand out to help him up. "Tell you what..." You say as Seto got to his feet, and you pulled Mokuba's camera in front of you, and hit play. "...I'll show you." "You reordered it!" Seto stated in horror. "Yep!" You said simply as you moved away from him, knowing what he would say next. "Give that to me!" He said trying to get the camera from you. "Oh no! I'm keeping this!" You say to him playfully as you kept the camera out of his reach. "Give me that camera or I'll..." Seto threatened. "Or you'll what exactly?" You responded, walking backwards, moving away from Seto, as you removed the DVD from the camera, whilst you had behind your back. "Give me the camera Heather!" Seto pressed as he advanced on you. "What you mean this camera?" You continued as you held the DVD behind your back and held the camera out in the other hand. "Yes!" He insisted. "OK!" You handed the camera over to him, which he immediately gave you a suspicious look, but then he deleted the chase scene from it's memory. As you began to make a sneaky get away with the only copy of what had happened a few minutes ago. You quickly picked up one of your DVD cases, which you have gotten for Christmas, and put it in one of them, and placed back into place, just in time to hear Mokuba state, "Hey! where's the DVD?"

"What DVD?" Seto asked in a panic, The camcorder records on DVD and I'm sure I put one in it!" Mokuba replied, as you heard stifled giggles from Nikki, Sam and your family. You quickly walked back into the living room with an innocent face. "Where is it Heather?" Seto asked menacingly. "Where's what?" You asked in an innocent tone as you sat down next to your dad on the couch. "The DVD that has what just happened on it!" Seto pressed as he stood in front of you, his tall figure overshadowing you. "Oh! THAT DVD. I thought I'll keep that!" You say sweetly to him. "Where is it Heather?" He asked you sternly to you. "Uh uh! Not telling!" You say to him crossing your arms. Seto couldn't do anything, he knew he couldn't make a move because of your dad. "Oh don't hold back on my account Seto! Get her!" Your dad stated with an evil grin on his face. "What? Aghh!" You state in surprise as you jumped out of Seto's reach and jump over the back of the couch. "Get back here!" Seto shouted, clearly enjoying himself. "No way hose!" You retaliated keeping the couch between the two of you. Then the boys decided to join in. "We'll help you Seto!" Mokuba said as you began to become surrounded. "Oh this is so not fair!" You protested, as your cousins came from one side, and Seto and Mokuba came from the other side. You then did a flip of the couch and almost landed in the Christmas tree. "Ahhh! Tree! Tree!" You then turned round and saw the boys begin to make a move on you again. Whilst your Uncle, Aunt, dad, Nikki and Sam were laughing at you. "Truce! Truce!" You yelled out to them making the boys stop. "I'll tell you where it is Seto, on a condition." You state calmly. "And what condition is that?" Seto asked, with a triumphant smirk on his face. You noticed that everyone in the room, was listening in. You took a deep breath and walked up to Seto, beckoning him to come down a little so you could whisper in his ear. "We go for a walk. I can see you're not entirely comfortable around my family and believe I could do with the fresh air." You whispered. "Is that all?" Seto asked you with surprise tone. "That all!" You state with a smile as you backed up from him. "Deal!" He agreed, with that sexy smirk, making the butterflies in your stomach re-awaken. "What? What's the condition?" Alex asked easily. You looked at Seto, then at your cousin. "A walk!" You said as you went to go and get your coat, as did Seto, once again avoiding the mistletoe that was hung up. "Be back in an hour dad!" You state as you opened the door. "Make sure you're not late for Christmas carolling!" He yelled back as Seto shut the door. "Your dad should be a comedian you know!" Seto commented to you as you walk up the path. You gave him a serious look and sighed. "So naive!" You state to him with a pitying look. "You mean he was being serious!" Seto asked in shock. "What do you think?"

(Mokuba's POV) As soon as the front door shut and Heather and Seto left, you ran immediately to the window and looked to see Seto and Heather talking about something as they walked up the path and down the street. "Nicely done Heather!" You hear Nikki commented, behind you as she looked out of the window as well. "You think they'll finally get it together?" You questioned the girl you have grown quite fond of since Heather introduced to her today. "They better be or I'm taking drastic action. They think they outsmarted us by avoiding the mistletoe. They wont know what hit them." Nikki said in a scheming tone, "Brian where's the rest of the mistletoe?" She questioned Heather's dad. "Out back!" He stated with a smirk. You were in on the plan, but you hoped that Seto would say something before, the plan is put into action. 'I hope Heather likes the Christmas present Seto is going to give her!' You thought to yourself as you helped with the preparations with the plan.

(Your POV) Both you and Seto had walked in the Christmas snow, to a part of Domino centre park, which looked over downtown Domino, where the huge Christmas tree stood, twinkling in the darkened sky. It was the perfect Christmas picture. "Isn't this view incredible? Makes you forget all your troubles in the world." You commented as you stepped forward and leaned on the railing looking over the city, admiring the view. "Stunning!" You hear Seto say from behind you, making you turning round and find he was looking at you. You blushed lightly, as you took Seto in. In the light you were in Seto, looked incredibly handsome, his cheeks were slightly red from the cold, which brought out the blue in his eyes, as a gentle breeze came and ruffled his hair slightly, whilst you were captivated by his eyes. Realising you were staring you snapped out of your gaze and turned back and looked at the view. The butterflies were really going out it in your stomach.

(Seto's POV) You and Heather were admiring the view of downtown Domino, then Heather stepped forward and leaned against the railing, making the view that much better. You barely heard Heather state, that a view like this could make you forget your troubles with the world. You couldn't help but mentally agree. Life has been so good to you lately, it had brought you Heather and kept her in your life. You came so close to losing her before you could tell her how you really feel about her. You couldn't risk that happening again, you had to tell her now. By thinking that your stomach took a nose dive, you have been feeling so nervous all day, and you hoped she would say yes. "Stunning" You uttered, as you were no longer looking at the view, but at Heather. She turned round to face you, but you couldn't look away, she looked so beautiful. The light pink scarf she was wearing made her blue eyes sparkle. Her cheeks and nose were rosy from the cold, making her face look angelic and soft. Then you noticed her cheeks becoming rosier. 'Is she blushing? Why is she doing that?' You asked yourself. Then Heather turned round and looked away. 'Was she...' You thought as you walked up and stood beside her. "It's now or never! Please Heather! Please say you feel the same way!' You turned to face Heather, readying yourself to tell her everything. To find her taking something out of her coat pocket.

(Your POV) Seto had moved to stand next to you, you assumed to take a closer look at the view. Your hands suddenly became cold, making you realise that that you've forgotten your gloves. You dug your hands in your pocket and hit a box. It was Seto's present, you had hidden it in your coat to wait for the right moment to give it him, now it felt like the right moment, so you pulled it out of your pocket and looked towards Seto, who you found looking curiously at you. "You didn't think I would forget you, did you (?)" You say smiling at him, as you nervously handed him your gift. "Merry Christmas Seto." Seto took the gift from you, "You shouldn't have." He said softly to you, as he looked from the gift to you. "Yes I should. So are you going to open it or what?" You replied with a smile, urging him to open it. Seto carefully removed the ribbon you had around it and opened the box, his eyes widened slightly as he took out a antique pocket watch. "Do you like it?" You asked anxiously as you studied his features on his handsome face. "I love it!" Seto said with a smile, looking at you. "Read the inscription." You urged further. He turned over the watch and read the inscription out loud.

_Seto,_

_So you know you always have time!_

_Heather_

"Thank you Heather. I haven't forgotten you either." Then Seto took out a slim black box with a white ribbon tied round it from the inside of his coat. "Merry Christmas Heather." Seto whispered as he seemed to hand the box to you nervously. You looked into his gorgeous blue eyes curiously and then slid the ribbon off from around the box, opening it. You gasped. Inside was a heart-shaped gold locket, on a slender but strong gold chain. It wasn't new, it looked distinct, as if the locket had history. "Seto! This is gorgeous!" You say breathlessly as you took the locket out of its box and carefully opened it. Inside it held four pictures. In the left part of the locket showed a baby with bright blue eyes and a gorgeous smile, and a picture of a young looking Seto, about seven or eight years old smiling that same gorgeous smile. As you flipped the centre, you saw a picture of a baby with grey eyes, and then a picture of a 4 or 5 year old Mokuba, with that same smile he had now. You looked up at Seto who looked anxious, "Do you like it?" He asked, you noted the same anxiety he was expressing on his face. You smiled at him, "It's beautiful." You whispered to him, making Seto smile fondly as he looked at the locket in your hand. "It belonged to my mother."

You were stunned, "Oh Seto! I can't accept this!" You protested instantly, trying to give the locket back, but he refused to take it. "Yes you can. I want you to have it." He whispered, pushing your hand back towards you. "Shouldn't Mokuba..." You began to say, almost completely speechless. Seto was giving you something that was from the heart, from his heart. "Mokuba wanted you to have it as well." Seto insisted, as he took the locket out of your hand and carefully placed it around your neck. "Seto! This is too much!" This should stay in your family. It's apart of your history! Why give it to me?" You protested softly, as you felt the warmth of Seto's body radiate against yours, as he leaned forward to put the locket on. "Who better to give a piece of my history..." He started pulling back from you, "...then to a girl who loves history." Seto said softly to you, keeping his face close to yours. You looked down, as you saw the locket neatly, fell into place alongside your pendant. Then you looked up, and found yourself staring in the deep depth of Seto's soul, as you looked into his eyes. For the first time ever, since you met him, he displayed caring and kindness in his eyes, he looked incredible, just like he was in the pictures you have seen of him when he was younger. You then began to shake your head. "Seto! I can't..." You began to say softly, but you were silenced by Seto placing his finger on your lips. "Yes you can. The locket is mine to give to who I want..." Seto began softly, without you realising his face coming nervously closer to yours, still maintain eye contact with you. "... and I want to give it to you Heather." By this point, Seto removed his finger from your lips and you began to feel his warm breath on your face. "Thank you." You whispered with a small smile, it felt like you were being hypnotised, by his eyes, as you lost yourself in their depths.

You didn't notice Seto's nervous advancements towards you face, until your noses slightly touched. Before you could do anything, Seto gently placed his warm, tender, soft lips onto yours, making time stand still. Your breath was taken away as you felt your feelings towards Seto erupt inside of you. Seto was kissing you, your best friend, your crush was kissing you, and was taking you to Heaven with those tender lips that you have always admired from a far, sending that warm familiar feeling flow through your body. Suddenly, you felt Seto feel disappointed, and began to pull away, making you realise you haven't reacted at all to this action, and you were desperate not to let this feeling go. So before he could pull away, you nervously and gently kissed back, closing your eyes at the same time, making the kiss feel a thousand times better. You have never really done this before, and from what you could tell, neither has Seto.

(Seto's POV) Your lips have led you to heaven and beyond. Your feelings towards Heather exploded inside of you, as you have finally got the courage to touch those, desirable, tender lips. Heather was softer then roses and even sweeter then the most expensive honey in the world. You were kissing an angel, your angel. 'This feels so right!' You thought, until you realised, Heather wasn't kissing you back. 'She doesn't feel the same way!' As you felt your heart shatter, and the ice beginning to return. 'Now I've probably lost my best friend!' You thought to yourself in despair as you began to pull away, not wanting this feeling to go away. You then froze, as Heather's silky lips followed yours and began to gently kiss you back, making her lips feel ten times better. 'Thank you!' You mentally said, as you returned the kiss softly, as you close your eyes, enjoying the moment of sheer bliss.

(Your POV) Your heart was singing happily as you felt Seto's warm, sweet lips began to return the kiss. You began to lose yourself in him, you couldn't feel the cold air around you or you didn't realise the snow was beginning to fall. All you could feel was being warm, and finally complete, as you enjoyed the wonderful sensations from this incredible kiss. Slowly, you hands moved hesitantly up towards Seto's neck, to deepen the kiss. Seto emitted a light moan, indicating he was happy with this. Then you felt his hands inch slowly around your waist, gently drawing you closer to his body. This time you emitted the moan saying you were happy with this as well, as the kiss began to intensify, when you and Seto became more confident.

You began to feel the tip of Seto's tongue, gently trace the seams of your lips. Asking for permission but there was a hint of uncertainty on how you would react to this action. Automatically, you parted your lips and shyly met his tongue with your own. You have never been kissed like this before, and apparently, neither had Seto, so both of you began to mimic each other's movements, until both of you grew confident and the kiss intensified further. Seto won dominance, and gently caressed you mouth, as he holds you closer to him a little tighter. You moaned lightly again, as you began to lose air, as did Seto. Slowly and reluctantly, you both parted, gasping for breath as you stared into each other's eyes, whilst still having your arms wrapped around one another, each of you giving the other a warm smile. "You have no idea how long I've been, wanting to do that." Seto whispered, as he leaned his forehead against yours. You blushed and smiled your famous smile, which brightened your whole face. "Ditto!"

Seto then moved his head from yours slightly and brought his right hand to your face, gently caressing your cheek with his thumb. He looked deep in your eyes, searching your soul, as if he was preparing to ask you something. "Heather?" He softly said as continued to caress your cheek. "Yes Seto?" You responded softly back, enjoying being in his arms, being safe and warm. "D-do you consider us more than friends?" He asked you softly, nerves evidently creeping over his handsome face. "I-I-I would like to" You whispered softly and nervously back. "Will you... Will you...?" Seto was struggling to get out what he wanted to say to you. You smiled warmly and placed your hand on his, which was still on your cheek. You gently pulled it away and caressed his knuckles softly with your thumb, to calm him down. "There's no rush! Take your time." You whispered to him reassuringly. He seemed to relax a little when you did this and he curled his fingers around your hand. "Heather, would you consider being my girlfriend?" He asked softly, showing caring, hope and anxiety in his eyes, for your answer. Your smiled widened, "Yes!" You say breathlessly to him. Seto let out a breath in relief, which he didn't even realise he was holding. "Really?" Seto asked in disbelief, holding you tighter. "Really! Really!" You replied back, placing your hand on his cheek. Then there you saw it, Seto's real smile, the one that has been fighting to show for the longest time.

Then Seto's grip on your waist tightened and you were suddenly lifted in the air and spun round. You screamed and laughed at what Seto did, looking into his eyes deeply. He then slowly stopped and brought you to your feet again. He then slowly leaned forward, bringing his face closer to your again. You obligingly leaned closer to him. Longing for Seto, to lay claim to your lips once again. Your lips were about to reunite again, until you heard an unfamiliar musical tone, making you both jump back into reality. "Is that me or you?" You whispered to Seto, slightly disappointed that the moment was broken. "I think it's you." Seto whispered, with the same slight disappointment you were feeling. You stepped back a little, pulling out of Seto's embrace, and dug your new phone out of your pocket, due to Preston destroying your old one that eventful night. "Hello?" You say softly, as you stretched your other hand to Seto's shoulder and brushed some snow off, smiling at Seto. "Heather where are you? It's getting late and I'm beginning to worry." You hear your dad on the end of the phone. "Sorry Dad. I completely lost track of time. You really need to stop worrying." You say in an apologetic tone. "You just got me worried that's all." Your dad responded in a caring voice. "There is no need. Seto is with me." Seto looked at you curiously, and moved closer to you, as you said this and smiled at him. "Well I would really appreciate it if you came home now. You've missed the carolling!" Your dad insisted, earnestly to you. You let out a light sigh, "Oh well! I'll see you in a little bit." "Bye honey." Your dad stated, as you both hung up the phone. "What was that all about?" Seto asked you with a curious tone. "We have to head back. Ever since the incident with O'Hara. My dad has been a little overprotective lately." You say with a sigh, as you put your phone in your pocket, noticing Seto was in deep thought.

(Nikki's POV) Brian had just hung up the phone, after talking to Heather. "You're a good actor Brian!" You complimented with a smirk. "Thanks. They're on their way now." He replied. You turned to Sam and the three excited pre-teens. "Alright boys! Battle stations!" You say deviously.

(Your POV) "I'm sorry. I should have warned you about him." Seto finally spoke up, as the two of you were walking to your home, walking very close to one another, with finger tips barely brushing one another. You looked at him with a curious look on your face. "What are you talking about?" You asked softly to him. "You remember when I hit the wall at the dinner party? Well O'Hara..." Seto began to you, then it all clicked, "He was the one who wound you up wasn't he... and it was about me..." You trailed off, remembering the party and some of the things O'Hara had said to you. "Yes. I should have told you then, maybe what happened wouldn't have happened if you were aware of him being a threat." Seto replied in an apologetic tone. You smiled warmly and sincerely at him, "I think that there was nothing you could have done to prevent what had happened Seto. Obviously Preston O'Hara was desperate to meet me, the next time we meet however I'm just going to have to tell him, that I have a boyfriend, and he better not touch me, or he'll get his head kicked in." Seto smirked at you, and then casually slipped his arm around your waist, making you blush. "You look even more beautiful when you blush, you know." Seto whispered in your ear, then he gently kissed your cheek, making your face burn. Seto noticed this and looked a little concerned. "Am I making you feel uncomfortable?" He asked, as tried and pulled his arm from your waist, to give you some space. You however, you gently grabbed his hand before it got very far and pulled it back to where it was, bringing you closer to Seto's warm body. "No... I'm just not use to so much attention from a guy." You answered back softly, looking up into Seto's stunning blue eyes, smiling slightly. He returned the smile with a small one of his own. "Well I better make sure you do get use to it." He replied back, holding you tighter, making you smile broadly at him, then you leaned your head against his body and walked in a calm, peaceful night, enjoying one another's company.

All too soon you came to your house, you let out a light sigh, you really didn't want to leave Seto's embrace, you just felt so content to stay the way you were all night. You noticed Seto's hand tense up a little, because you kept your hand over his the entire time as you walked home. "Are you alright Seto? You seem a little tense?" You asked in a worried tone looking up at the tall brunet. He looked at you and smiled lightly, "I'm fine." He answered, as the two of you walked to your front door. "You sure?" You continued to ask in a worried tone. Seto, pulled his arm from around you and turned you to face him. He looked deep into your eyes and gently brought his hand to your face, pushing a piece of hair from your face gently grazing his fingers over your cheek. "I'm fine. I'm not use to so much attention from a girl, thats all." He stated with a small smirk, making you laugh a little, "You're telling me that those fangirls don't give you enough attention(?)" You say with a giggle, then you shuddered at the cold, noticing it for the first time, since you were out of Seto's embrace. "Let get you inside before you catch a cold." Seto whispered, as he took your hand gently and led you to the front door, but you stopped instantly when you noticed something. "What is it?" Seto asked curiously, whilst you stared at the plant hanging above the doorway of the porch. "That wasn't there when we left!" You say suspiciously, pointing to the mistletoe, which has been carefully placed, probably for the two of you. "You know Mokuba mentioned that you were going to get me under the mistletoe today." Seto stated to you with a sexy smirk, you returned this with a ironic look. "Funny! My cousins said the same thing about you!" You replied, with your own smirk. Suddenly you were pulled forward, spinning round, getting wrapped up into Seto's arms again, standing under the mistletoe with him. "Guess they were right!" Seto smiled at you as he brought his face closer to yours once again. "Seto, what if my family sees us?" You whispered softly, slowly falling under the spell of Seto's entrancing eyes. "No one is around, besides it's tradition! If we don't then we will have bad luck!" Seto whispered back, as his nose touched yours, as his face gradually became closer. "Well if you put it like that!" You whispered softly, closing your eyes, as Seto's soft lips touched yours, making everything fade away, as this kiss took your breath away once again. The kiss was tender and delicate. As if Seto was savouring your touch, and releasing the feelings he had felt towards you for so long. You did the same, savouring every moment of his soft lips on yours.

You were about to move your hands towards his neck, to deepen the kiss, when you suddenly heard click and then there was a flash, instantly causing you and Seto to break the kiss and looked up to see none other than Nikki, with a huge grin on her face and more importantly, a camera in her hand. "HA! I KNEW I would get you two!" She stated, as she stifled her laughter. You felt your face going bright red, and you stood wide eyed as you realised what she had done. "Nicole Silvers... you just DIDN'T!" You gasped out in shock, still in Seto's embrace. "OH... You didn't think I was that diabolical... I told you I would MAKE SURE you did it... one way or another.. Now how about another one, so I can get a better picture" she replies playfully holding up the camera. A wave of panic and slight outrage rushed through your chest, making you pull out of Seto's embrace and looked at her sternly, "Nic Nac.. give that to me... right now!" You say calmly, as you held out your hand, trying to stop yourself from blushing. "Oh no... this picture is SERIOUSLY worth a thousand words, and I'm gonna keep it... great memento for the kids later on you know..." She replied, with a naughty grin on her face, waving the camera in her hand. You felt your cheeks flush red again, as you stand there in shock by what she just said. You then snapped out of it, and shouted in a challenging tone "THAT'S IT! GIVE IT HERE!" You suddenly rushed towards Nikki, but she quickly ran out of the way, "Gotta catch me first..." She commented, as she ran off, with giving chase, whilst Seto followed closely behind you. "When I get my hands on you Nic Nac..." You called out, as you followed Nikki around the corner into the back yard. As you entered the back yard you heard Nikki's voice yell out, "NOW BOYS!" You then screamed, and covered your face, as you were bombarded by snowballs. Then it suddenly stopped for a second, and you uncovered your eyes, feeling your hair now clinging to your face, from the white snow, that now filled your hair. You looked to find Nikki standing there with a snowball in her hand. "Five against one... sounds fun..." She stated with an evil smirk, then she launched the snowball at you. Instinct kicked in and you dodge the snowball and rolled out of the way. Unfortunately when you looked up, you found Seto was standing behind you and the snowball had hit him directly in the face. You covered your mouth in shock, and tried to prevent yourself from laughing, as snow covered Seto's face, but it wasn't working because everyone else was laughing there heads off. "Always wanted to do that..." Nikki stated between laughter, as she held her sides.

Seto however remained calm, he gently removed the snow from his face, and continued a dignified manner. Then he carefully stared at Nikki, "Make that fight two against five" Seto adds, quickly scooping up some snow and hitting Nikki perfectly. Silence came over the back yard, apart from a single person laughing. You. It was Nikki's face that had you going. She looked completely stunned for a second at Seto's reaction, and her face was priceless. It literally had you in stitches. "And I thought you were a gentleman... Hitting a girl with a snowball.. tsk..tsk.. REVENGE IS MINE!" Nikki stated evilly, then war broke out, as snowballs came flying from different directions. You quickly rounded a tree for cover, scooping up some snow and shaped it into a sphere. You sensed someone was coming towards you, you weren't going to let them get you first. You rounded on them and threw the snowball, before even acknowledging who it was. It turned out you hit Seto, "Alright! Who threw that?" He asked turning round to find you torn between horror and laughter, he brought himself to his full height and advanced on you. "You think that was funny Miss Owens?" He asked in a stern, but playful tone. You nodded your head, trying hard to hold back your laughter. "Well I think this is funny!" Then he scooped up some snow, making you scream when you realise what he was doing, and began to run from him. The snowball narrowly missed you. "Get back here!" Seto called after you, giving chase. You were laughing and dodging the snowballs from the others, you haven't had this much fun since getting out of hospital. Suddenly, you felt someone grab you around your waist, making you scream. "GOTCHA!" You hear Seto's voice yell. "NO YOU DON'T!" You replied back with a smirk to yourself, grabbing Seto's wrist, pressing a pressure point, which didn't hurt but forced him to loosen his grip so you could escape and run out of the way.

After some time, everyone was covered in snow, rosy cheeked and exhausted. "I think we all going to sleep well tonight!" You said with a tired smile, brushing snow from Alex's shoulder, as all of you began to enter your house again. You found your dad, uncle and aunt, seemingly looking innocent and normal, but you saw gleams in their eyes as the seven of you came into the living room. You were about to ask what was going on until you heard, "Man I should have brought my thick coat! My sweater is soaked through!" Nikki cry out, as she took off her wet coat. You smiled and took her hand leading her to the stairs, "Come on Nic Nac, you can borrow one of mine." You say beginning to climb the stairs. "Thanks Heather. But stop calling me that!" She stated in an irritated voice. "On one condition." You replied back, "And what's that?" She asked you, as she walked into your room. "I want that picture!" You replied back with a fiendish grin, "Uh uh! I'm keeping that!" Nikki replied playfully. "Fine! Nic Nac! Nic Nac!" "Oh! Be quiet Cracker Jack!" Nikki said irritably. "Heather I want that DVD!" You heard Seto call up to you. "Darn! He remembered!" You pouted, "I really wanted to keep that!" Nikki then grinned at you as she put on your green sweater. "Merry Christmas Heather!" Then she handed you two DVDs, making you look at her curiously. "I've copied it for you. I knew you wanted to keep it. Just promise me I can get to watch it once in a while." You smiled and hugged her. "Nicole Silvers! You little schemer!" You exclaim, as you placed one copy of the DVD on your side table and the both of you left your room and headed downstairs. Nikki went to join the rest of your family in the living room, whilst you went to find Seto. You came to the kitchen and heard his voice speak seriously, making you stand outside the door and listen in for the perfect time to enter. "Mr Owens..."

(Seto's POV) "Heather I want that DVD!" You yelled up the stairs, after she took Nikki to her room, to lend a sweater. You heard a mild groan from her room, which made you smirk. The last time you felt this happy was when your parents were still alive, and you never thought you would be this happy again. You have finally told Heather how you truly felt about her and she felt the same way about you. You never thought she would, but she said yes to being your girlfriend and now you couldn't help but feel the ice wall around your heart beginning to shatter slightly. Now you needed to make it official, by taking her out on a date, but first there is one person you needed to get approval of. Someone who was close to Heather's heart. You went to the kitchen to find Mr Owens mopping up the floor where yourself and the others had brought in the snow. "Mr Owens, may I speak with you?" You asked in a calm voice, but your insides were squirming. "Of course you can it's a free country!" Mr Owens quipped, making you chuckle slightly. "I see where Heather gets her quick wit from." You commented, making Mr Owens smile. "At least something about me is showing through that girl. She takes after her mother, but I'm assuming you are not here to ask about my daughter." He commented back. "As a matter of fact I am." You added, as the knot in your stomach tightened. "Mr Owens... I care very deeply about your daughter... I would like to ask for your approval... for us to be... a couple." You say carefully to him, studying Heather's dad's face as you asked this. Mr Owens, just showed signs of deep thought and he took a deep breath and sighed before answering, "Mr Kaiba...


	21. Chapter 21

**True Friend, True Love (Seto Kaiba) #21 **

... do you honestly think you can make my daughter happy?" Mr Owens asked you seriously. For the first time ever in your entire life you felt so strongly about something, so sure of yourself and your answer. "Yes. I know I can make Heather incredibly happy." You replied steadily, feeling the knot in your stomach loosen a little, because you knew what you said was the entire truth, and nothing he could say in that moment would make you change your mind. Mr Owens then smirked and walked up to you, facing you. He was about your height, but for some reason he seemed taller to you. "Then don't let me stand in your way." Mr Owens replied, placing his hand on your shoulder. "Is that a yes?" You asked, slightly stunned by what he just said to you. Mr Owens chuckled at you, "Yes Seto Kaiba! You have my blessing." Then he pulled away picked up the bucket and mop, and started to tip the water down the sink, as relief washed over you. "Just remember..." Your attention was instantly snapped back towards him, "...Heather means the world to me. If you hurt her in anyway, I will come down on you so hard you will be in the middle of next week." Mr Owens informed you in the protective father tone. "Mr Owens, I would never hurt Heather on purpose and I would protect her with my life, as I would with Mokuba." You steadily and determinedly to him, outraged that he would even think that you would do that to Heather.

"That's good to know." Mr Owens turned round to face you once again. "Heather has been through a lot, and I had to rebuild her to the way she is now after what happened in America. I cannot go through that again and neither can Heather. So forgive me if I become too overprotective, Heather is all I have." "Mr Owens, I will do everything in my power, to never let Heather go through that again." You responded noticing that it was taking everything he had to let go of protecting Heather so closely, then he smirked at you. "Well since you are going to go out with my daughter, I insist you stop calling me as Mr Owens, Brian would do nicely." He informed you sincerely. "Dad?" You hear Heather voice call out from the hall way and in walked your angel with a huge smile on her face. "The crowd is getting restless, think you can settle them down?" She asked her father playfully, as she leaned against the kitchen doorframe, he gave you a quick glance and replied, "I'll see what I can do." With a slight smirk, "I think you best make some popcorn." He then added to Heather as he left the room, then Heather turned to you with a small smile on her face and her blue eyes were sparkling like sapphires, making you fall under her spell once again. "What were guys talking about?" She asked softly to you. You simply smirked at her...

(Your POV) You stood there slightly stunned by what you were hearing in the kitchen. Seto had asked your dad's permission to go out with you. Tears slightly came to your eyes as you smiled, _**'He is just too good to be true. I must be**__**dreaming'**_ You thought to yourself, as you placed your hand over the gold locket Seto had given you, as you listened further into the conversation. You held your breath when your dad became over protective of you, frightened that he might scare Seto off. But Seto remained calm, and you did detect a hint of outrage at your dad even suggesting that he might hurt you. But you were bouncing off the ceiling when your dad had said that he will give his blessing. Then you heard a sudden crash from the living room, so you went to go and investigate. You peeked through the door and found the Christmas tree had fallen on top of Adam, Alex and Mokuba. "What's going on in here?" You asked with a stern tone, looking as the mis-happen boys under the tree, whilst Nikki and Sam was laughing and David and Maggie looked on in shock. "You have one smart dog there Heather!" David stated in a stunned tone, as Jazz toddled up to you and held the remote control in her mouth, wagging her little tail. You then giggled, realising what had happened and helped the three boys to get from under the tree. "Have you seen my brother Heather?" Mokuba asked innocently as he got up and dusted himself down. "No I haven't I'll just go find him." You say leaving the room again, to see if Seto and your dad had finished talking. "Dad?" You called out, when you didn't hear anymore talking in the kitchen, then you entered with a smile on your face, as you saw Seto and your dad facing one another.

"The crowd is getting restless, think you can settle them down?" You asked your dad playfully, leaning against the kitchen doorframe, he gave Seto a quick glance and replied, "I'll see what I can do." With a slight smirk, "I think you best make some popcorn." He then added as he walked past you giving you the hint of a Owens Movie night and leaving you alone with Seto, you turned to face him with a smile on your face, "What were guys talking about?" You asked softly to him, Seto just simply smirked at you and grabbed your hand, pulling you towards him, in a loving embrace. "You." He simply stated to you in a deep and husky voice. "And why pray tell were you talking about me?" You asked innocently, but it was as plain as the nose on your face that you overheard them, noticing a flush of colour coming across Seto's cheeks, it was so light you had to be right up close to him to see it. You then smiled warmly at him, "Thank you. You don't know how much it means to me for you asking my dad if it was alright to go out with me. You are such a perfect gentleman." Seto gave you a small smile and held you closer, gazing at you with those hypnotic azure eyes. "Well I have to be to keep up with the perfect lady." He whispered to you, bringing his face closer to yours, you blushed lightly at his compliment and allowed his warm breath to bring you closer. "I love it when you blush." Seto whispered as he slowly closed the gap.

Before you could touch his lips with your own, you felt something bump into your leg and heard a small yap, snapping both you and Seto out of your little moment. You looked down and saw a very excited and inquisitive Jazz sat there at you feet. "Do you mind? I'm having Heather's attention at the moment!" Seto responded playfully, giving a mild glare to the little pup. You stood there giggling as Jazz began to attack Seto's feet, as he shifted his feet slightly. You pulled out of Seto's embrace and scooped up the playful puppy. "Come here you little bully!" You state in a mock mothering tone, which Jazz just responded really excitedly by licking your face repeatedly. "Don't think that's going to win me over." You say playfully, as you walk to the kitchen door and placed her down. "Now go and play with Mokie or Nikki!" You shooed the puppy off, who in response yapped at you and waddled towards the living room. You stood and let out a sigh, "Now what did my dad ask me to do? Oh yes... Popcorn." You then walked over to the cupboard, and opened it to see the popcorn kernels on the top shelf. "Why does my dad insist putting these on the top shelf when he knows I can't reach?" You state in a slightly annoyed tone, you heard a deep chuckle, and then felt a hand on your shoulder, as Seto leaned forward over you and got the bag down for you. "Thank you lanky!" You say sweetly to him, "Your welcome Shorty!" Seto responded, as he backed away, from you slightly, as you looked at him. "Hey good things come in small packages. Remember that!" You state to him in a playful tone, as you took out a saucepan and lid, and some olive oil. "What are you doing?" Seto asked after chuckling at your statement. "Haven't you ever made homemade popcorn before?" You asked as you turned the stove on. "Nope, normally I can get packs of it and put in the microwave." Seto answered walking behind you. "Well I'll just have to show you." You replied to him softly, as you put a little oil into the pan. "Heather?" Seto's voice asked in a soft tone, as you felt his hands wrap round you waist from behind, making you blush lightly. "Is it alright to keep us within our families? I don't want Yugi and his friends to know, they might try and separate us." He asked softly, with an anxious look in his eyes to your reaction. You could see in his eyes that he wasn't ashamed of you being his girlfriend. He wanted to protect you, and you knew what from as you thought about the reaction those fangirls will have when they find out Seto Kaiba has a girlfriend. You smiled warmly at him, "I understand." You replied softly, to him. Seto gave you a small smile and kissed you gently on the cheek, "You're one of a kind Heather Owens." He whispered in your ear, sending shivers down your spine. You turned your head and looked at him, "So are you Seto Kaiba..." You whispered back, as you gently leaned forwards and softly placed your lips on his, in a sweet kiss.

(FF 2 1/2 hours) Everyone in your house had found a spot in the living room and watched the Fantastic Four on DVD. The little people, Adam, Alex and Mokuba, sat on the floor with a bowl of popcorn, the three adults on one couch. On the other sat Nikki on Sam's lap, snuggling closely, whilst you and Seto sat on the other end. Considering you both had just expressed your feelings to one another today, both of you were just content to sit beside each other. Seto sat on the couch as normal, whereas you had curled you feet up, and gently rested your head on Seto's shoulder, which at first Seto tensed up at, but he quickly relaxed into it. During the film, not drawing attention to yourselves, you and Seto, gently caressed each other's fingers affectionately. However when it came to the end of the film, both of you had stopped, and you blushed a little. When the credits came on, your dad, uncle and aunt began to move, you gently raised your head from Seto's shoulder and a smiled, seeing the three pre-teens fast asleep. "Come on boys! Time for us to get to bed." David stated picking up the sleeping blondes who groaned at the movement. You moved to allow Seto to get up and pick up his little brother. "Time to go home Mokuba." Seto stated softly to him, holding his brother bridal style. "Don't want to go home...Want to stay here!" Mokuba grumbled in his sleep, as he snuggled himself into Seto's chest make you smile lightly. "Is it alright with Mokuba staying the night?" Seto asked softly, trying not to wake his brother. "You can stay the night too! All of you can. It is getting late, and I'm not letting you drive home now." You dad responded to Seto, also indicating to Nikki and Sam as well. "Forgive me but there is not much room for all of us." Seto protested, trying to not to sound ungrateful or demean your home, because it is considerably smaller than his. "Seto I'm not letting you go home on your own." You spoke up, then a solution came to you. "Nikki can share my room, Mokuba can share the room with my cousins and you and Sam can have the living room... No arguments." You say efficiently, interrupting Seto before he protested. "That's sounds good to me." Nikki agreed, "As long as you girls are not sharing a room with these gentlemen... No disrespect... It's fine by me." Your dad spoke. "DAD/BRIAN!" You and Nikki protested going red, loud enough to get your point across, but low enough not to wake Mokuba, however you did hear a giggle. "You are suppose to be asleep young man!" You say in a slightly stern voice, as you walked over to Seto to find a very tired Mokuba. "I woke up. So are we staying Seto?" He asked his big brother. Seto looked from his brother and looked at you, seeing that you wanted him to stay. "Only if you don't mind." He responded to you and your dad. "It's settled then... Come on little man let's get you to bed. I get you gentleman something to wear for bed. Heather would you find the extra blankets and pillows." Your dad asked, as he took Mokuba from Seto and made his way up the stairs. You glanced at Seto with a happy expression, "Sure!"

(FF 30 mins or so) Everyone had a chance to use the bathroom, and for bed. You, Nikki, Seto and Sam were the only ones downstairs. Both Sam and Seto were wearing your dad's sweatshirts and sweat pants which they had borrowed. With Seto they fit perfectly, because both your dad and Seto were about the same height, and he looked great just wearing some normal clothes, making him look extremely attractive. Sam on the other hand being just a bit shorter then Seto and your dad, looked buried in the clothes he was wearing. "Well goodnight boys. See you in the morning." Nikki said chirpily, as she began the climb the stairs, with you following her. You looked at Seto and smiled at him, "Goodnight... Oh no midnight escapades! My dad has radar ears." You then joked to them. "Yeah no practical jokes Sam!" Nikki agreed looking at her boyfriend, from the stairs. "You thinking of that shaving cream trick Nic, that wasn't me that was Mac's idea!" Sam replied with a glint of mischief in his eye. "Yeah, yeah, Sam like I believe Mac could pull that off by himself.. so no venturing to our room got it?" Nikki replied sternly, as she came back to the bottom of the stairs, and pointed at Sam playfully. In response, Sam stuck out his bottom lip and looked like he was sulking. "There goes my night... and I was hoping to see that gift I got you too..." Sam sighs. "What gift" Nikki asks confused. "Oh you know those black lacy.." but he's stopped by Nikki jumping on him and covering his mouth. "If you wanna live you will NOT say another word GOT IT SAMUEL!" You covered your mouth trying desperately to stifle a laugh knowing Nikki just called him by the first name. "Oh we're butstin out the names are we Nicole Elenore Silvers" Sam remarked back. It was getting harder to hold back your laughter as you watched your best friend and her boyfriend play fight as Seto stood by looking amused. "SHUT IT Burges!" Nikki snaps in a hushed whisper "Oh ouch... I love you too..." Sam replies. ""Yeah... love you too... Now don't kill Heather's boyfriend or scare him away... hands to yourself... He's Heather property now..." Nikki jokes to him, as you blushed when she said Seto was yours. Sam then played along. "Darn! and I was hoping to frisk him too." He sighs snapping his fingers in disappointment. You let out a small laugh and blushed a deep crimson, as you saw Seto's face, it was priceless.

"I thought I was the only one you frisked anymore.." Nikki pouts to him, seeing Seto's face pull an extreme look of horror as Sam answered. "Well,... we COULD do that since you're not in the room yet.." Sam points out wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "OK you two... let's keep it clean... There are parents and CHILDREN in this household" You stepped in, stopping them before they scared Seto off permanently. "MAN! I was REALLY starting to scare him too I mean look at his face.." Nikki pouts to you. "What are you talking about?" Seto asks, trying to shake off the look of horror on his face but wasn't succeeding as well as he tried.. "You... GEEZ for a CEO you're not street smart are you..." "HEY! That's my boyfriend you're talking about here..." You spoke up in a mock hurt voice, walking over to Seto and standing in front of him, protectively. "Sorry dear, but you must recognize that... Kaiba, do you REALLY think Sam was the type to frisk people.. here of all places... Oh no..." She's interrupted by Sam. "I'd wait until we got to the apartment" They both laugh as you went red, and Seto placed a hand on your shoulder and squeezed it gently.. "Ok, down boy... Big brother would disapprove.. let's go to bed.." Nikki tells him as she calms down from her little laughing fit, then she gently kissed Sam on the cheek. "Night Handsome!" She said softly to him. "Night Beautiful. Sweet dreams." He replied just as softly. You gently placed your hand on Seto's which still was on your shoulder and turned round to face him. "Good night Seto." You say softly to him, with a sparkle in your eyes, as you began to let go of his hand. But Seto tightened his grip and brought you closer to him, as he whispered in your ear, "Good night Heather. See you in the morning." Then Seto gentle kissed your cheek before letting go of your hand. Making you smile at him, before turning towards the stairs and follow Nikki.

You entered you room with in a daze and happy way. Today couldn't have gone any better, Seto had kissed you and had become your boyfriend. This couldn't be a better Christmas for you. Upon entering your room you found Nikki snacking on some of her stocking fillers. "Oh no you don't... I plan on sleeping tonight" You state, quickly grabbing the bag of candy out of her grasp and sat on your bed.. "My candy..." Nikki pouts. "OH NO! We all know what happens when you get a sugar rush... I plan on sleeping and you my dear will not keep me from that.." You inform Nikki putting the candy behind her back, "Besides... I want some..." You added cheekily taking a piece and starts eating it. Nikki stuck out her bottom lip at you. "My...candy..." she pouts again, but soon reacts by suddenly jumping up and grabbing the bag of candy out of your hands and getting back on the floor. "My precious" she mummers sounding like Smegle from Lord of the Rings. "Oh my... It's started already" You sigh out in despair, falling back onto your bed. "Yes, and once the transformation has started... there's no going back." Nikki stated evilly to you, throwing some of her candy towards you, making it land on your stomach, as you both laughed at her comment. You then sat up, and picked up the candy that had rolled into your lap, and sighed happily.

"You know you're going to be the envy of every girl at school." Nikki commented seeing your happy face. "That reminds me, would you keep the fact me and Seto are going quiet? Even with Yugi and the others?" You asked softly, Nikki caught on and nodded understandably, "Sure. No worries. And I make sure Sam doesn't say anything either." She told you with a smile, "Thanks, Nikki how... do you go about in a relationship? How do you do it?" You asked slightly naively. "Rule with an iron fist.." Nikki quipped making both of you laugh. "No.. seriously, Sam's just like my other half... what I lack, he has.. He knows when I need a boyfriend and when I just need a friend. I mean we both know who practically saved me from...dad..." Then Nikki drifted off looking sad, you quickly changed the subject. "So how's your mum doing?" You asked her brightly, noticing Nikki smiled appreciatively as you sudden change in topic, making her feel more comfortable. "Oh, she's somewhere working some random job keeping a low profile. I haven't heard from her much, but last I heard, she was actually living in New York." She replies to you. "Nic, what did you do with that DVD of earlier.." You ask looking for the DVD you left on the side by your bed, whilst you gave the other copy to Seto, without arousing suspicion. "You mean the dog pile..." Nikki clarifies. "Yeah," "Right here..." she answers holding up the DVD and a triumphant smirk on her face. "Wanna watch it..." You asked devilishly. "Most certainly.. My angle wasn't that great, and this one might be better.." Nikki snickers taking out her laptop and opening the disk drive. "When did you get that?" You asked admiring the new piece of technology. "Mom sent it to me.." she replied putting the disk in. She types for a few seconds then sits beside you, "Let the show begin!" As the footage from the day began to play. Suddenly a shot of yourself and Seto and the snowball fight came up. "Who shot all this... Last I checked you were out there with us..." You began, then it clicked. "That's why they were looking so innocent when we walked in." You say in realisation, remembering the suppose innocent looks on your family's faces. "Wow! took you long enough Sherlock" Nikki teases you closing her laptop, as the DVD finished. "Hey!" You retort hitting Nikki with a small pillow from your bed. She looked shocked at you for a moment then a challenging look crossed her face. "Heather Owens... you are sooooo dead..." she grabs herself a pillow and tries to hit you. "Come on Nic Nac. We all know who is the Champion of the pillow fights!" You exclaim teasingly. "Tonight your reign ends!" She commented back to you, taking another swipe at you. This continued for ten minutes, and your laughter became louder. However your fight stopped abruptly as your bedroom door open and you found the twins and Mokuba at the door, rubbing sleep from their eyes. "Heather... do you think you guys could be ANY louder" Mokuba grumbled at you sleepily. "Sorry guys. we'll stop now. Go back to bed." You apologised to them. "OK Night!" They replied sleepily, closing the door behind them.

"And Heather Owens still retains the title Queen of pillow fights for another night!" You say teasingly to Nikki, as you fall back on your bed and Nikki climbed into her sleeping bag. "Enjoy it while you can because I will get that title!" Nikki responds back just as playfully. You giggled, "You wish! Night Nikki!" "Night Heather!" You then laid your head on the pillow and allowed yourself to drift off to sleep. Everything seemed perfect, and right now nothing could break that.

(Mokuba's POV) "Gentlemen! Choose your weapon!" Adam stated in a proud and devious voice, as he laid out the devices for Heather's and Nikki's wake up call. There was shaving cream which Alex had stolen from his dad's wash bag, silly string and water balloons. "This is going to be good!" Alex said with a grin, you nodded with agreement. "Yeah payback time for waking us up in the middle of the night!" You responded picking up the few water balloons that were filled up, carefully. Then you heard footsteps on the stairs, making you, Adam and Alex freeze. "It'll be my brother!" You whispered urgently, as all three you pressed yourselves against the wall, hoping that the darkness would hide you. "Who's there?" You heard a voice call out quietly, it wasn't your brother's voice, it was Sam's. "Sam?" Alex questioned stepping out of the shadows, as did you and Adam. "Alex? Adam? Mokuba?" Sam asked as he hid something behind his back. "What are you doing up here?" You questioned, as you hid the water balloons behind your back. "Er... Nothing! Just needed to use the bathroom... What are you guys doing?" He asked suspiciously. "Er... Alex?" Adam began, turning to his brother. "...we...er... Mokuba?" Alex stated turning to you, leaving you in the spotlight. "...well..." You began to panic. "You boys aren't planning a wake up call for the girls are you?" Sam asked, hitting the nail on the head making all three of you shift guiltily. "Hey! Nothing's is going to be done with my girlfriend.." Sam stated sternly towards you three. "Aww man!" You groaned as did your two best friends. "Hey! Let me finish... Like I said nothing's going to be done with her.." He then brought a water balloon from behind his back, ".. without me being involved. He stated with a mischievous smile. "One balloon! Is that all you got?" Adam stated in a unimpressed tone, he was the mastermind of this little expedition and he had put some careful thought into this. "It's not quantity! It's quality, my dear Adam. You see this is filled with water, flour and just for added effect, a little bit of red food colouring!" "The ultimate water balloon!" Adam stated in awe. "Yeah well it's nothing compared to the shaving cream incident..." He sighed happily to himself as he thought of the memory. "Me and big bro may have gotten killed ten times over by the girls but it was worth the look on their faces!" "What did you do?" You asked curiously. "Sorry boys, not for your young ears. Let's just say, it made me realise I have many lives... OK men, let's give these girls a morning they won't forget."

All four of you crept into Heather's room and found Heather and Nikki sleeping peacefully. "Mokuba, Alex you've got Heather. Adam, you're with me!" The three of you nodded in agreement and walked carefully towards the beds, both you and Alex climbed onto the bed, standing up. Both of you froze when Heather shifted position, thinking she would wake up. Sam and Adam froze as well, when Heather moved, staying perfectly still. Fortunately Heather remained asleep, sighing lightly in her sleep. You couldn't help but admire how pretty she looked, you can see why Seto really likes her, however you knew it wasn't Heather's looks that thawed your big brother's heart. It was also her sweet and gentle personality, and her quiet but strong disposition mixed in with a lot of fun. You were over the moon when you found that Seto had finally told her how he felt about her, even though you had to find out on your own.

*Flash Back* You went to the kitchen to see if Heather needed a hand with the popcorn, just as you reached the door you heard your brother's voice. You peeked through a crack in the door and saw, Seto holding Heather around the waist from behind, as she stood near the oven. "You're one of a kind Heather Owens." Seto whispered into Heather's ear. You kept on looking curiously, as you saw Heather turn her head toward your brother, looking at him. There was something different about them, when they looked at each other this time. It seemed that neither of them were holding themselves back at this moment anymore, then you heard Heather whisper back. "So are you Seto Kaiba..." Then she leaned forward towards Seto and you couldn't help it when you saw her kiss Seto, and he looked like he kissed back. "YES!" You yelled, instantly regretting it, your brother was going to kill you. "Mokuba?" You heard Seto's voice from the kitchen, followed by giggling, which you assumed coming from Heather. You walked in the kitchen, trying to look innocent as possible. Both Seto and Heather had separated and looked at you carefully as you walked in front of them. "Were you spying on us?" Your big brother asked in a stern voice, but you saw something playful in his eyes, something you hadn't seen in a long time. "I'm sorry Seto. I didn't mean to. I didn't want to interrupt your... er conversation." You replied trying to hide your smirk, as you noticed Heather blush a little and Seto shifted uneasily. Then Heather walked up to you and knelt down to your level looking at you seriously. "Mokuba Kaiba... Do you approve for me and Seto to be..." Then she glanced at Seto briefly, and looked back at you. "...a couple?" She asked carefully, you couldn't hold it in, a big smile crossed you face and you threw your arms around Heather. "You bet I approve! I've been waiting forever for you guys to get together!" *End Flash Back*

"Mokuba? Are you ready?" Sam asked you, as he had gotten into position. You nodded, and grinned down mischievously at Heather, holding the water balloons above her head, as Alex had hold of the silly string. "On three. One...Two...Three... GOOD MORNING!"

(Your POV) "GOOD MORNING!" You snapped awake as you felt something cold and wet cover your whole head, instantly making you scream and sit up, meeting a stringy substance being squirted in your hair, making you scream louder. "SAMUEL BURGES MOORLAND! YOU ARE DEAD!" You heard Nikki scream out, as you saw a blur run out of your room with another following closely behind. Then you felt your bed move as two weights came off your bed and ran out the door, leaving you shivering and in shock. You slowly climbed out of your now wet bed and walked slowly out of your room towards the bathroom. You saw your dad come out of his bedroom and he looked at you with an amused look. "Don't!... Just Don't!" You say to him in a very controlled voice, as you walked into the bathroom, and saw the state you were in. At the same time you heard Nikki scream and the pre-teens laughing their heads off. "They are going to die! They are going die in a long, painful, excruciating death!" You stated to yourself as you began to remove red and green silly string from your hair. "Murder is going to be done in the house!" You continued to say to calm yourself down. "I think your friend has gotten there first!" You looked in the mirror and saw Seto, walking into the bathroom behind you, still in your dad's sweats, and he gently moved some of the silly string you missed from your hair. "How is you always seem to pop up out of nowhere?" You questioned turning to him, with a small smile on your face. Seto gave you a small smirk, and leaned closer to you. "Now that's my little secret..." Then he gave you a light kiss, which took your breath away, leaving you blushing slightly. But then you heard giggling and both you and Seto turned your heads towards the door and found the three misfits who dared to wake you up, peeking around the corner. ''Did she get those three?...'' You asked in a dangerous tone. ''Actually no... they saved Sam from her fury...'' he replied to you. You smirked devilishly and looked at Seto. ''Watch and learn Seto... watch and learn...'' You then guided Seto out of the bathroom, as the three pre-teens turn on their heels and ran. "But first I need a shower..." You then shut the bathroom door and locked it, and switched on the shower, allowing the once mischievous you to come up with a plan of revenge, which will seriously mess with those boys heads.

You got changed into a pair of blue jeans and a lilac shirt, replacing your pendant and locket around your neck, remembering the first kiss Seto had given you after giving you a piece of his heart. Then you quickly put on a straight face and left the bathroom. "Who's next?" You yelled out, then you heard a rumble coming up the stairs and saw Nikki and Sam fighting. "No way Moorland! You made in this mess so I should go first!" A very pasty, red coloured Nikki protested. She then rushed past you and you barred Sam's way. "Ever heard of ladies first!" You said sternly, making him back away from you, knowing full well you were just as dangerous as Nikki. "Er...You go first Nic." He said nervously, "Don't you Nic me!" Nikki said in a annoyed tone. "Now, now! Let's be civil to one another." You say looking back and forth between Nikki and Sam. "But Heather..." Nikki began to protest not sure why you were being so calm. "What's done is done! There is nothing that can change that." You inform her, as you heard Sam give a snicker, you gave him a stern look. "I-I'm just gonna wait down stairs." Then you turned to Nikki, but before she could even protest you simply said, "Revenge can be sweet, but I prefer it bitter don't you(?)" You say with a sly smirk, making Nikki look at you curiously. "You better hurry up or you'll miss it!" You then added walking towards the stairs, hearing the bathroom door slam in a hurry, making you smirk to yourself and then straightened your face as you came down stairs, glancing at the pre-teens and going toward the kitchen, finding your dad making the usual breakfast for a usually boring boxing day, pancakes. "Need help dad?" You asked innocently.

"SAM! ALEX! ADAM! MOKUBA! PANCAKES!" You yelled as you put the first batch of pancakes onto the table you set out. "Oh no! You did something to them didn't you?" Sam said suspiciously as he and the boys came in. "I did nothing of the sort. I haven't gone anywhere near the pancake mix. Have I dad?" You protested as you saw Nikki and Seto walk in. "Nope! I made the pancakes, Heather just set the table." You dad stated, not knowing what you have done. Sam and the boys still looked suspiciously at you. "Hey if you don't want them! I have them!" you say with a shrug sitting down at the table and cutting a piece out of the pancake and ate it. You loved your dad's pancakes and he surpassed himself this year. "Ah! These are good dad! Bit plain though! Need some sugar." You say reaching over to the sugar bowl. "NO! WAIT WE'LL HAVE THEM!" The boys and Sam cried out ushering you out of your seat. They carefully took a bite out each pancake and all four face lit up. "Pass the sugar! These are great!" Sam said excitedly. "Mokuba I don't..." Seto began but you stood on his foot slightly, walking pass giving him a glance saying 'Don't you dare spoil it!' "...think you should sit so close to the syrup jar. It'll go all over you!" He quickly improvised, "Oh OK big bro!" Mokuba replied as he put a little syrup on his pancakes and moved it out of the way. Getting some sugar and sprinkling it on top. You Seto and Nikki watched as all four of them put some sugar on their pancakes, which Sam had put a lot on. "You're going to rot your teeth out of your head Sam!" You protested keeping the charade up, leaving Seto and Nikki looking slightly confused at you. "I don't care I like sugary pancakes!" He stated as he, Adam, Alex and Mokuba too a bite out of the pancakes, chewing happily, until...

...They faces became like the painting scream, and they began to spit out the pancakes, you laughing your head off. "Ugghh! That's 'orrible!" Mokuba protested, "YUCK!" The twins yelled. Best of all was Sam's face, it was a picture between horror and complete disgust. "Water! I need Water!" He cried as he grabbed the jug of water from the middle of the table. You were laughing so hard tears were coming out your eyes. "That is the oldest trick book and you guys fell for it!" You said between laughter, as you held your sides. "What did you do?" Seto asked in confusement with a small smile on his face as he saw their reaction. "Yeah Heather! What did you do?" Nikki asked. "I-I-I put salt instead of sugar in the sugar bowl!" You said with laughter, "I can't believe you did that to us Heather!" Alex protested, rubbing his tongue with a napkin to get rid of the salty taste. "Well that's not all!" You replied calming down, as the four boys looked at you. "You guys are cleaning my room! Right now! Whatever you dropped on Nikki has gone all over my room and you guys are cleaning it up. And if I have any traps for me when you're done, well let's just say I do things to you that you will never get over!" You say with a stern and firm voice. "WHAT!" The boys protested loudly, "You're doing it Sam! No arguments!" Nikki stated in the same tone. "So are you two!" Maggie stated as she came in, listening to what happened. "Same goes to you Mokuba!" Seto stated folding his arms. "Aw man!" Mokuba groaned. "Now please!" You stated holding up buckets filled with cleaning stuff. "What about breakfast?" Sam asked in shock. "If you do it quickly enough you might get some scraps." You state in a disciplinarian voice, "Move it! Move it! Move IT!" Instantly all four grabbed he buckets and rushed upstairs. "I see I'm going to have to keep my eye on you!" Seto stated with a smirk. You returned it and picked up the "sugar" bowl. "You better!"

(FF 2 hours) "COME ON SAMMY! WE GOT TO GET HOME TO GET READY FOR THE PARTY TONIGHT!" Nikki yelled upstairs to her boyfriend who, with the help of the pre-teens had just finished cleaning your room. "I didn't get any breakfast!" Sam protested as he walked down the stairs. "Tough luck!" Nikki replied grabbing both their coats. "You're still coming aren't you Heather?" She asked you handing Sam his coat. "Definitely!" You say with a smile, "What's this?" Seto asked coming up behind you. "Yugi is holding a boxing day party outing thing. You're welcome to come!" You say with a smile, but it dropped a little when you saw his face darken. "I don't think it is a good idea to hang out with those..." He stopped and saw the look on your face, telling him not to insult your friends. "...people. Wheeler and I will probably start fighting." He continued carefully. You let out a slight sigh of disappointment and agreed with him. "Fair enough." You say softly. "Besides..." Seto continued and twirled you around and held you close to him. "...I want you all to myself on our first date." He whispered. You looked at him curiously and with happiness. "When?" You asked, him softly. "Tomorrow night, that if you're free?" Seto replied softly. You looked at him playfully. "Well... I do have a pretty fully schedule but I think I can fit you in." "Oh aren't I lucky one!" Seto replied back, leaning in for a kiss. "EWWW! Get a room!" Mokuba, Alex and Adam protested as they stood on the stairs. You went red and laughed as Seto gave them a stern look, for spoiling his moment. "I think it's time for us to go too Mokuba!" Seto stated as he pulled away from you grabbing his jacket. "Aww Seto!" Mokuba pouted to his older sibling. "Don't give me that! It's time to go home." He stated putting his jacket on. "OK. Bye guys." Mokuba said to the twins grabbing his jacket and putting it on following his brother, Nikki and Sam. You quickly grabbed yours jacket and followed them. You over heard Nikki say something. "Don't worry everything will be ready." "Ready for what?" You asked making Nikki freeze, and you noticed Seto going stiff a little. "For the party tonight!" Nikki quickly turned round with a false smile. "Yeah right! Ready for what?" You asked suspiciously. "Oh look at the time. Gotta get ready!" Nikki said quickly as she pushed Sam towards her car. "See you tonight Heather!" She called back. "Yeah see you later Heather!" Sam called back, as they quickly drove off.

You turned on Seto, "Ready for what?" You asked Seto suspiciously. "I don't know!" Seto tried to shrug it off not looking at you. "Liar what's going on?" You say placing you hands on your hips. Suddenly, Seto kissed you on the lips, taking your breath away once again, driving your questioned out of your mind, as you kiss back, enjoying his soft lips against yours. It seemed all too soon, the kiss ended as Seto broke it and smiled at your slightly dazed expression. "I'll pick you up at six pm tomorrow, wear something smart and casual, alright." He whispered pushing some hair from your face. "OK. I can't wait." You whispered with a small smile as Seto walked to his car. "Bye Heather!" Mokuba added with a grin, snapping you out of your daze, and smiled at him. "Bye Mokuba!" You then stood there and watch them drive off.

(FF to tonight) You arrived at the GAME shop where you were meeting all of your friends, wearing a pair of red jeans, a black polo neck top, which hid the locket Seto gave you underneath and wore the pendant on the outside, and a brown leather jacket. You also tied your hair up in a high ponytail. You felt like you were walking on cloud nine. Everything in your life was perfect. Nothing could spoil it for a while. You took a deep breath and readied yourself for a fun night.

(? POV) "Master. She has the pendant and has expressed her feelings to the Pharaohs Priest. Her power is beginning to grow. What are your orders?" Your hooded servant requested as he knelt before you. You stood up and walked in front of the orb that showed the little brat who has been in your way for the Pharaohs power. "I need the girl's power to increase before I can lay claim to it. As well I need to see her duelling skill. I want to know if she is as good in this life as well as her past life. I think it is time for another visit from you and my long time servant... Lee."


	22. Chapter 22

**True Friend, True Love (Seto Kaiba) #22 **

(Your POV) You knocked on the door and waited, until you saw Mr Moto coming down the stairs. He smiled when he saw it was you and he opened the door. "Hello Heather. They are all upstairs waiting. You look great had a nice Christmas?" Mr Moto asked cheerfully, "I did. How was yours? Did you get a lot of business over the holidays?" You asked walking into the shop. "As a matter of fact I did thanks to your window display, I got quite a lot parents coming in knowing exactly what they needed for their kids thanks to you." He complimented as the both of you walked upstairs into the Moto home. "Anything I can do to help." You replied with a smile as you entered into the living room. "Hey Heather!" You heard Tea's cheerful voice, as she came over and gave you a hug. "Hey Tea! I'm not late am I" You reply hugging her back and looking at your watch. "Nah! We still waiting for Joey, Nikki and Sam!" Bakura spoke up, from the couch, who was sitting next to Tristan. "Hi Heather!" Yugi said with a smile as he came out of the kitchen. "Hey! Duke not coming?" You asked as you sat down on one of the armchairs, "He said he can't make because he is getting ready for the sales tomorrow." Tristan said in a rather pleased voice. "You don't sound too upset about it do you?" You asked amusingly to Tristan. Tea giggled "That's because Serenity is going to be there!" She informed you with a grin, causing Tristan to blush heavily. "Serenity? Oh! Joey's little sister!" You state, remembering something about Yugi stated he was having an argument with Joey over Serenity. "That's right! You haven't met her yet have you!" Yugi stated in realisation, you nodded in agreement with him, and then you heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Revealing Nikki, Sam, Joey and a girl with long brown hair and soft grey eyes.

"Hey guys you ready to party!" Joey stated in his usual happy go lucky attitude. You smiled, as you stood up, "Well I know I'm ready for fun!" You state as you walk up towards them. "Hi I'm Heather. You must be Serenity." You say holding out your hand to the girl before Tristan could get to her. "Yeah! I heard so much about you from my big brother. He said you been really helping him with his English." She answered softly taking your hand and shaking it. "Well are we all ready to go?" Yugi asked grabbing his jacket. "Yeah! Time to have some fun!" Nikki stated happily, making you laugh a little. "Bye Grandpa! See ya later!" Yugi called out. "Have fun kids!" He called back as all of you went outside and out into the December cold air. You let out a light sigh wishing Seto agreed to come, but you knew the reasons why and you were determined to have fun, knowing that part of Seto was still with you with the locket. "Missing him already?" Nikki whispered in your ear, making you snap out of your daydream and smile sheepishly. "Girl you have got it bad!" She exclaimed quietly, not drawing attention from the other guys. "I know! I can't help it." You whispered back. "I was the exact same way with Sam. Guess what?" She asked you, "What?" You asked curiously. "I'm still am!" You said with a grin and she linked arms with Sam and kissed him on the cheek, making you smile.

Party time!

(FF To the Karaoke club) "OK guys what can I get you to drink?" The waitress asked as all of you sat at a huge table with big comfy seats. Everyone began to speak at once, apart from you, leaving the waitress looking confused when everyone had finished. You smiled, that's five pepsi, two pepsi max and two 7 ups. You repeated the order to her, making her smile appreciably, and she walked away to get your order. "RIGHT! We are not sitting here all night. Let's dance!" Tea announced pulling Yugi onto the dance floor. With Nikki and Sam following closely behind. "May I have this dance Serenity?" Tristan asked politely holding out his hand to Serenity. She giggled and went a little red, "Sure." She replied taking his hand, you noticed that Joey's face darkened a little. You quickly got up and sat next to him, "Hey! Serenity is a big girl. She can take care of herself, anyways if Tristan tries anything I'LL kick his butt!" You said to Joey, nudging him slightly. "How come I can't kick his butt?" He asked, never taking his eyes of Tristan and Serenity. "Because it's funnier to see a girl kicking a guy's butt!" You replied with a grin. "She's right Joseph!" You heard a posh sounding voice behind you. You turned round and saw a blonde girl with purple eyes, she looked really pretty, beautiful even. "Hey Mai!" Joey said, suddenly cheering up, "I thought you couldn't make it!" "I had an opening in my diary, besides I haven't seen you guys for a while." The blonde stated with a smile, "Hi the names Mai Valentine." She then turned to you, holding out her hand. "Heather Owens. Nice to meet you. I've followed some of your duels, you are pretty wicked." You complimented her with a smile. "Cool another duelist..." Then she turned to Joey, "...so aren't you going to ask me to dance Joseph?" She said with a smile which obviously made Joey melt, "Er... Y-yeah...s-sure." Joey stuttered as you moved to let him out of the booth. "Aren't you guys going to dance?" Mai asked you and Bakura who were still sat down. "Uh uh! No way!" You replied, "Someone needs to stay here and wait for the drinks!" Bakura stated nervously. "Aww! Come on guys!" Joey protested, you sat back into the middle of the booth and put your feet on the seats to prevent anyone else from sitting down. "Sorry Brits privilege!" You state with a smirk, Bakura then did the same, "You got that right!" He then added, "Fine suit yourselves!" Joey replied as he led Mai to the dance floor as someone was singing on the karaoke. "Brace yourself they will be sending over the heavy artillery next!" You state to Bakura as you took your leather jacket off, "And who would that be?" Bakura asked. You then noticed Nikki beginning to make her way towards you and Bakura. "Nikki!" You simply said as she stood in front of you two. "Why aren't you on the dance floor?" She asked sternly to both of you. "Quite happy here thank you!" You said quickly, folding your arms. "And someone needs to wait for the drinks!" Bakura added.

After much deliberation Bakura finally buckled and went to dance whilst you still refused. "Traitor!" You called out playfully to Bakura as he went dance with Tea so Yugi could have a rest. He just gave you a sheepish shrug and replied, "I don't want the agro!" He simply replied as he went to dance. "Why don't you dance Heather? You're really good?" Yugi asked, catching his breath. "Because it winds Nikki up!" You say with a smirk, as she looked over to your direction, trying to plead with you to come on the dance floor. You just your head and chuckled, "She's going to get me back for this! I can see it!" You added with a smile, as you took a sip of your pepsi max. "Heather where did you get that pendant from?" Yugi asked, indicting the pendant you have inherited from your mother. You glanced at Yugi, "Do you recognise it?" you asked softly. "Yami does." He answered back eagerly. "Well it turns out I'm..." But unfortunately you were interrupted by the gang sitting down. "Woo! I love this place!" Tea said cheerfully. "Right who is first to sing?" Sam said with a challenging voice. You looked at your hands, wishing to invisible right at that moment. "Well I think Heather should go first I mean, she hasn't danced so she isn't out of breath!" Nikki stated with an evil grin. "What! No!" You say in a panic, going bright red. Everyone began to agree with Nikki's idea, trying to encourage you to go up. "Fine! I'll do it. BUT I am not going up on my own!" You say stubbornly, "That's OK I'll go up with you!" Nikki offered, but for the briefest second you thought you saw a look of mischief in her eye.

Everyone moved to let you and Nikki out and then she dragged you over to the stage and picked out a song, Come On Over by Christina Aguilera. Then both of you walked onto the stage, before you did anything else Nikki went to the mic. "Ladies and Gentleman. Making her debut tonight, is the wonderful voice of Heather Owens. Please give her a round of applause." Then she turned round gave you a wink and left the stage, leaving you standing in the spotlight, frozen with fear. 'OK Heather! How the hell get outta of this one?' You mentally asked yourself. 'There is only one way to get out of this!... Bite the bullet!' You told yourself, you then walked over to the mic and removed it from the stand, which was a wireless, and moved the stand to side and took a deep breath as the music began. Then you smiled at the crowd and began to sing with unbelievable confidence, then you began to lose yourself in the music and started dance, noticing a lot of people started to dance to your voice. You were really enjoying yourself, as you moved like a pop star, as you sung. When the song finished there was a huge cheer from the crowd and most of it coming from your friend's booth. "Woooo!" "Go Heather!" Then you looked at Nikki and she was clapping and whistling for you. You went bright red as the claps continued as you replaced the mic and walked off stage. "Hey babe! Fancy spending the rest of the night with me?" A very good looking guy with deep brown eyes, and black hair came up to you with a huge smile, but he had nothing on Seto. "Sorry! I'm taken." You say politely going red, "Well if you ever split... here's my number. De name's Andy!" He then slipped you his number, kissing your hand and walked off into the crowd. "Yeah right!" You say sarcastically, as you discreetly put the number in the bin, and then walked over to your booth. "Wow Heather that was amazing!" Yugi complimented you, as you reached the table and sat down. "Yeah! You were on fire!" Tristan added. "And it looks like you pulled hun!" Mai said with a cheeky grin. "Nah! Not my type!" You said as casually as possible. Then you turned to Nikki, "That was not fair!" You protested at the trick she pulled. Nikki simply smirked at you. "I know but you are such a natural on stage. You were wicked! And to make it fair I think it's about my turn to go up. My voice needs a good work out for not singing for so long." She then sighed, "I just wish the rest of the band were here and they heard you." She replied. "Oh yeah you mentioned something about them. Well maybe you will see them soon." You said softly to your friend as she began to make her way to the stage. "Probably..."

(Nikki's POV) "Wow! Heather is really good! She such a natural on stage!" You exclaim as you watch Heather sing and dance with the music. She looked so happy it was unbelievable. She looked like a total professional, moving along with the music. "Where has she been hiding that voice!" Joey said in astonishment, "Who thought something so powerful was inside such a short person!" Tristan agreed with Joey. "She sings like an angel!" You heard Serenity say softly in your ear. Then Heather finished and all of you cheered so loud, you quite possibly drowned out the rest of the crowd, noticing Heather go red as she put the mic back and stepped off stage. Just as she did you saw a guy hit on her, and you were quite impressed how she handled it, knowing full well Heather was not use to this kind of attention, and the fact that she was going out with Kaiba. Then when she protested to you that it wasn't fair what you did to her, you offered to sing to make it fairer, mentioning you wished the rest of the ban was there. "Oh yeah you mentioned something about them. Well maybe you will see them soon." She said softly to you, making it barely believable that she had such a powerful, yet soft and loving voice. "Probably..." You replied to her, as you walked towards the stage, '... maybe sooner then you think Heather.' You thought with a smirk, choosing Concrete Angel by Martina McBride

(FF To end of Night) The night was over, and everyone went their separate ways. Bakura offered to walk you home, and you accepted thinking your dad would flip if he realised you walked home by yourself. "You have a great voice Heather!" Bakura said sweetly to you as you were at you home. "Thanks Bakura. It was the first time I really sung like that." you say with a blush. "Really? You looked so at ease up on stage, like a professional." Bakura answered with a slight surprise tone in his voice, making you blush again. "I guess I just lost myself in the music." You answered back, as you reached your house. "That is a very pretty pendant Heather." Bakura then stated, but it was in a tone you weren't familiar with and you looked to him and found yourself staring into Bakura's eyes, but it wasn't Bakura behind them. It was someone much darker then the sweet and kind Bakura you became to know, making you feel real uneasy. "Er... Thank you." You replied nervously. "A family heirloom?" He questioned coming closer to you. "Y-Yeah! Well good night Bakura." You say quickly, and almost instantly you saw Bakura return to his usual self. "Cheerio Heather. Pleasant dreams." You gave him a smile and walked quite quickly to your door and entered your house. You leaned against it, as you breathed deeply, noticing your pendant beginning to glow lightly. 'What or who was that?' You asked yourself, as for some reason you stayed where you were until you sensed Bakura's presence leave.

(FF To date night at 5.50 pm) You looked at yourself in the mirror wearing a short, long sleeve, V necked, lilac dress. Which hugged all the right curves of your body, and wearing a pair of cream boots, with a small heel. You had straightened your hair and let just fall lightly around your face, wearing a light pink lipstick and wearing a little peppermint perfume. You had put your locket and pendant on, which gently caressed the exposed skin showing through the V neck. You let out a sigh, you were really excited about you first date with Seto, you gently touched your lips and imagined Seto's soft tender lips touching yours once again in sweet kiss. He made you feel so good about yourself, you couldn't help but smile constantly. You then picked up your bag and left your room, going down the stairs to check that everything was ready for you to leave, because your dad had gone to work. "Back door locked?... check. Every electrical appliance switch off?... check. "Jazz has fresh water and food..." You received a bark from the little tear away, making you smirk, "...Guess that was a check!" You say amusingly, suddenly Jazz's ears perked up and ran towards the door. "Hey where you going?" You called out, as you went after the pup, lacing your bag over your head and onto your shoulder. You instantly heard a knock at the door, making your heart flutter, knowing exactly who it was.

You took a deep breath and smiled, opening the door, to find a very handsome Seto wearing the Battle City outfit which made him to die for, and holding something behind his back. "Good Evening." You say softly to him with your famous smile. "Good Evening." Seto replied breathlessly as he looked at you with an awe expression. "You look stunning Heather." He complimented you, still in the breathless tone. In response you smiled and blushed, "You look very dashing yourself!" You returned the compliment making him give you that sexy smirk that always made you melt. "These are for you." Seto said softly, as he hand you a small bouquet of Egyptian Lilies from behind his back. This took your breath away as you gasp in surprise. "My favourite! How did you know?" You asked breathlessly, as you admired the bouquet and looked at him with a smile. "I didn't know. When I saw them... I thought of you." Seto said softly, his blue eyes sparkled as if pleased to learn another bit of information about you. "Well come in. I just need to put these into water and put missus here to bed." You state, as you looked down and noticed Jasmine was now attacking Seto's feet once again. "What is it with you and your obsession with my feet?" Seto asked with indignation to the pup, as he tried to step into the house. "Jazz! No!" You said with a firm voice, instantly Jazz stopped what she was doing and looked guiltily at you. You let out a sigh, and shook your head, "Come on trouble!" you say to Jazz, walking to the kitchen, "I'll be right back." You then added with a smile to Seto, looking behind you. He smiled at you, taking your breath away as you walked into the kitchen and getting a vase, setting the lilies in water. "Night Night Jazz. Don't wait up!" you say playfully to the little Rottweiler before leaving the kitchen.

(Seto's POV) You sat down and waited patiently for Heather in the living room as she went to put the lilies you gave her in water and Jazz to bed. 'What have I done to deserve such an angel?' You mentally asked to yourself, wondering how Heather can wear such a simple outfit and yet still looked heavenly. You then heard footsteps returning and you quickly stood up and waited for Heather to return, with a smirk on your face, you had everything worked out to make sure Heather enjoys herself tonight. "Are you ready to go?" You asked as she entered the room once again, in your opinion brightening it up immediately, she smile and nodded at you. You walked slowly up to her, taking out a blindfold. "What that in aid of?" Heather asked with a smirk, obviously mimicking you when she did this on your birthday. "You'll just have to wait and see." You responded with a smirk going behind her and gently tying the blindfold over her eyes, being so close to her, you could smell a hint of peppermint, she smelt so good, instantly you were snapped out of your thoughts by hearing Heather giggle, making you realise, you have put your face near her neck, to breath her scent in deeply. "What are you doing?" She you asked with an amused tone, still giggling as apparently your warm breath was tickling her neck. "You smell really good!" You say softly in her ear, moving your face away from her neck. "I'm glad you approve. You don't smell half bad yourself. What is it, Calvin Klein?" She asked with a small giggle. You stood there slightly stunned at her answer, she was right, but you only put a very small amount on. "Judging by your silence, I guess I was right." Heather stated with a smile to herself. "Yes you were right. I'm going to have to keep a very close eye on you aren't I?" You said with a smirk, as you began to lead Heather out of her home. She laughed a little and her cheeks went red, she was so beautiful when she blushed.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked you softly, as you guided her out into the cold and towards your car. "Patience is a virtue." You answered her cryptically, as you helped in her seat. "And you know full well it is my virtue, so keep your secrets, I'll will find out soon enough." She told you as you climbed in the driver's seat and started the car. "You know you make it very difficult to tease you!" You say in a mock hurt voice, as you began to drive towards your destination. "I'm sorry Seto... Is this better..." Then Heather changed the tone of her voice into a little girl's. "Please Seto tell me where we're going. PLEASE! If you don't I'm going to kick and scream... and... and...and hold my breath till my face turns blue! And it will be all your fault!" You couldn't help it, you burst out laughing at her little performance, she was so funny and she sounded just like a five year old girl. "Is that the reaction you wanted?" She then asked in her normal soft voice with a smile. "Not exactly what I had in mind!" You commented, as you tried to calm down. In the corner you noticed Heather had a thoughtful smile on her face, and if she didn't have the blindfold on you knew her eyes would have been sparkling. "What's that smile for?" You asked curiously, as you finally calmed down from your small laughing fit. "You have a wonderful laugh. It was the first time I've heard it." She told you, with a smile. Come to think of it, it was the first time you have laughed like that since you were a kid. "I'm sorry did I offend you?" Heather asked with a note of concern in her voice, snapping you out of your thoughts. "No what made you think that?" You asked questionably, as you continued to drive. "Well you went very quiet after I said that, so I thought I said something wrong." Heather replied softly, as you noticed she was wringing her hands slightly out of nervousness. You changed gear, and the took hold of one of her hands, squeezing it reassuringly. "You just got me thinking about when the last time I laughed like that." You told her, as you pulled your hand back and placed it on the steering wheel, "Oh!" She said softly, then the entire car went silent as she seemed to slip into deep thought, _**'She is so caring and gentle. And she loves my laugh, I thought I forgotten how to do that a long time ago.'**_ You thought to yourself as you parked the car, which seemed to snap Heather out of her thoughts. "Are we here?" She questioned you, you smiled at her, "Yes but first..." You replied, getting out of the car and going round to her side, opening the door. You then gently leaned forward and gently kissed her soft warm cheek, feeling heat up a little more as she blushed. "Thank you for reminding me that I can still laugh." You whispered softly, seeing that wonderful smile come across her face. "My pleasure." She whispered back, as you carefully helped her out of the care and carefully guided her to the front of a building. "This is it..." You state, as you removed the blindfold to allow Heather's pretty blue eyes to see where you have taken her.

(Your POV) "This is it..." You hear Seto's voice state to you, as you felt his fingers begin to remove the blindfold. Slowly you eyes came back into focus and it was definitely a surprise for you to find yourself standing outside your family restaurant. You looked at Seto curiously, who just gave you a smirk and took your hand, leading you into the restaurant. "Good evening Sir, Madame we have been expecting you." Your uncle greeted you in a very professional tone. "Please follow me." Then he began leading you further into the restaurant, making you noticed something new. A stage had been set up, and David had sat you and Seto at a small table just in front of it. "Here are the drinks menu, enjoy your evening." David stated giving you a grin and walked off. You looked at Seto curiously, "We're not eating?" You asked, leading Seto to give you a smirk and take a quick glance at the menu. "Not yet. This is only the first part." He told you cryptically, "First part?" You asked, but your attention was drawn to the stage as you saw someone sorting something out on stage. "Nikki?" You questioned as you got up and walked over to the stage. "Nikki is that you?" You spoke up, as you reached the stage, the person turned round and Nikki beamed at you. "Heather! You look great!" You blushed a little, "Thanks. What are you doing?" You asked her, noticing she had a microphone in her hand. Nikki grinned at you ''Well Heather Owens, I have a surprise for you tonight.." Nikki told you mischievously. "Nikki... what's going on" "Go take your seat, and you'll see..." She simply answered you, as the lights began to dim. You gave her one last curious look, and walked back to Seto who seemed to have the same cryptic look Nikki had. "You wouldn't have anything to do with this would you?" You asked him suspiciously, "I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about Heather." Seto lied through his teeth, making no effort to hide it. You gave him one more suspicious look and turned your attention towards the darken stage, where you heard movement as Nikki stood in the spotlight with her head down, her face hidden by a black fashion hat. "Ladies and Gentlemen... Tonight for your eating entertainment,'' Then Nikki raised her heard showing a half smile, half smirk, as her eyes flickered over to yours and Seto's direction, ''I would like to introduce to you...'' The stage lights come on, and you gasped to see familiar faces on the stage, "The Runaways...hit it Mac!" Nikki said proudly, as the music began to play, as Nikki started to sing, Like Wow. (Sung by Leslie Carter) You sat there in total shock, Nikki mentioned that she was in a band, but she didn't tell you she formed one with Mac, Taylor and Alex. "You knew about this!" You say in an excited tone to Seto, with a huge smile, seeing Seto smirk at your reaction. He didn't say anything, he simply did a zipping action across his mouth and remained silent. You couldn't help yourself, you leaned over and kissed his cheek and continued to watch the band, singing along with them.

(FF to end of the Runaways performance) They were amazing, if any record representative was in tonight he would have signed them up straight away, no questions asked. You got up and walked over to the stage, with a huge smile, "You guys were awesome!" You state, as you sense Seto come up behind you. "You remember us Heather?" A girl with blue hair and brown eyes asked happily as she jumped off the stage and hugged you tightly. "Choking... not... breathing!" You gasped out through the bear hug Taylor was giving you. "Taylor you're going to kill her!" A girl with red hair and blue eyes who you knew as Alexandria, or Alex for short, state. "Yeah give the girl some room!" The guy with brown hair and brown eyes added who you knew as Mac. Then Taylor let go of you, finally let you breath. "Of course I remember you guys! I just didn't know that well back then. Which I am severely making up for now!" You say giving Sam a mild glare, remembering the early morning Boxing day wake up call. "Mac! We have to watch out for this girl. She tens times better then us two put together when it comes to practical jokes!" You grinned at them both, "Mess with the best go down like the rest!" You simply state to them with a smug. "It's time to go." Seto told you, indicating that your night wasn't over yet. "Well it's great seeing you guys! Are you staying in Domino long?" You asked them. "We're moving here!" Alex told with a smile. You could tell that Seto was getting a little edgy. "Well I see you guys later. Bye." "See ya later Heather!" Nikki said with a smile as you left the restaurant, arms linked with Seto.

"Did you enjoy that?" Seto asked with a smirk, noting your smiling face. "I did. But... you are neglecting your date's needs! I am starving!" You exclaim playfully to him. "Well I need to rectify that now don't I?" Seto states with a mischievous smirk, taking your hand and leading you to his car once again. He opened the door to your side and helped you in once again, shutting the door behind you. You smiled and waited for Seto to walk around to his side of the car. Everything was just perfect, and the night is only half done. "Ready?" Seto asked, as he got in the car, put his seat belt on and started the engine, you nodded in response with a smile. You wanted to ask where you were going but you knew that Seto wasn't going to tell you, so you kept quiet and watched the scenery go by. After about ten minutes you saw a huge glass dome come into view, you sat forward to get a better look, seeing the familiar KC logo at the gates. Eventually, Seto pulled up in front of the entrance to the dome, and got out of the car, coming round to your side and helped you out, you smiled when he did this again. "You don't have to keep doing that you know, I can get out of the car myself." You comment with a grin. "I know, but I want to." Seto answered with his own smirk, as he took your hand, leading you into the dome. "Close your eyes for me Heather." Seto whispered, before entering the building. "Alright, if I must." You say cheekily, with a smile, closing your eyes. "You can't see anything can you?" Seto asked as he led you forward. "No Seto! I have my eyes close remember!" You state with a sigh, as he continued to lead you somewhere. "Are we there yet?" You asked, now slightly impatient. "Almost there, keep them close. Trust me you are going to love this!" Seto told you, with a slight hint of anticipation in his voice.

Soon enough you came to a stop, and you sensed Seto move behind you, "Alright you can open them now. Slowly you opened your eyes and gasped, covering your mouth. "Oh Seto this is beautiful!" You state, as you practically saw a forest clearing, filled with exotic looking flowers, with a picnic spread out on the ground, beside a waterfall. "Where are we?" You asked in an awed voice, as you took in your surroundings. "This is the Kaiba Corp Nature Reserve Dome. I fund research into endangered plants and animals." Seto told you softly in your ear. "This place is incredible!" You whispered still in awe. "I only know one thing which is even more incredible. And she's standing right in front of me." Seto continued in your ear making you shudder slightly with delight. Then he took your hand and led you to the spread, "I was hoping you could see the stars tonight." Seto said as he sat down and looked up. You followed his gaze and found a darken, foreboding, cloudy sky, through the glass of the dome which protected the reserve against the unwanted elements. "Looks like it's going to storm tonight." You say with a smile, "I love storms." You then added with a whisper as you took some food from the spread, and sat down on the blanket that was there. "You do huh? Thunder and lightning don't scare you at all?" Seto asked as he sat down next to you. You shook your head as you heard a rumble of thunder and the heavens opened. "No. I can sit and watch a storm for hours..." You trailed off as you saw a flash of lightning cross the sky, lighting up the whole dome, making the atmosphere very romantic.

Whilst watching the storm, you and Seto had eaten, and enjoyed one another's company. "Thank you Seto. Tonight has just been perfect!" You say softly, as you looked into Seto's ocean coloured eyes, losing yourself in them. "You're the one who made this night ALMOST perfect." Seto replied with that genuine smile, but a hint of cockiness in his voice. "What do you mean 'almost' perfect?" You asked, in a slightly annoyed tone. "Well this..." Seto began, but trailed off as he leaned forward towards you and gently touched your lips with his own soft and desirable lips. Sending that familiar warm feeling through your body, as you gently kiss back, allowing yourself to close your eyes as you felt Seto's left hand gently caress your right cheek. After what seemed like an eternity, in which in your opinion wasn't long enough, the kiss was reluctantly broken by both of you, but only leaving just a few inches between your faces. "...makes it a perfect night." Seto finished his sentence off with a smile, as his warm breath caress the your face, making you want to lean in again, but a devilish scheme cooked up in your head, you quickly snuck Seto's car keys from his pocket and got hold of some left over chocolate cake. "You know what would make it even better?" You say playfully to him, leaning a little closer, just allowing your lips to feeling the heat coming from Seto's lips before they touched. "Another kiss?" Seto asked, as he tried to close the gap but you began to pull away, as Seto followed. "Yes. But first you gotta catch me!" And by saying this you pushed the left over chocolate cake into his face and ran like the wind, laughing. "Get back here!" Seto called out after you, hearing the heavy footsteps of his pursuit. You had a good head start, and you made your way towards the exits which have been sign posted. Your plan was to get in the car and make Seto stand out in the rain for a few minutes. You, burst through the doors and shut them behind you. You know longer heard Seto footsteps, you must have lost him, so it gave you chance to get in the car. You took a deep breath and dashed out into the rain towards the car, which Seto fortunately parked close to entrance.

You were giggling to yourself as you tried to get the door open. Then a sudden cold shiver ran down your back as you sensed someone behind you, but it was too late. You felt someone grab your arm and slammed your back against Seto's car, you went wide eyed with fear as you saw...

... those emotionless grey eyes which always made your insides freeze. "Hello Heather! Miss me(?)" Lee stated in a sadistic tone pushing his body against yours and pinning your wrist to either side of your head against the car, completely pinning you, as the rain continued to pour at a unbelievable rate. "Let go of me!" You said in a angry tone attempting to mask the sheer terror you were feeling and trying to struggle out of grasp, but to no avail. In fact, Lee's grip tightened making you let out a small gasp of pain. "Oh! So the fighter is officially back now is she(?) We'll soon fix that now won't we!" Lee whispered in that sadistic, seductive tone that send shivers of pure fear down your spine, as Lee had brought your wrists above your head, and gripped them tightly with one hand as he ran the other slowly down your body, making you feel sick as he felt your curves once again. Running his hand as far as he could go down your thigh and slowly and started to bring it back up. "No! Stop it!" You pleaded as your tears began to mix with the rain water that was dripping over your face, as his eyes looked at you with that manic yet quite satisfied look at the torture he was putting you through, which was making you tremble with complete fear. "Thank you for giving easy access Heather. I know you have been, wanting me to do this, or you wouldn't have put a dress on!" Lee commented, as his hand began to run up the skirt of your dress, in between your legs. "NO!" You screamed out in a blind panic, as a sudden burst of energy and strength overcame you, which seemed to knock Lee flying onto his back.

'RUN! RUN NOW!' You mentally screamed, and you body immediately obeyed, not daring question what just happened. Not giving Lee the chance to recover, you quickly started running, but you must have waited a little too long because as you ran, something grabbed your ankle, making you land with a crash onto the ground, severely grazing your knees. You back and found Lee was still on the ground and had grabbed hold of your ankle and was beginning to drag you back to him. "GET OFF ME!" You yelled, with adrenaline pumping through your veins, all sense of 'frozen fear' was gone. You kicked Lee in the face forcing him to release your ankle and you scrambled to your feet and ran as fast as you could, in the rain and darkness. Running for your life. "HEATHER!" You heard a very familiar voice which sent relief through your body, which made you stop. "SET... ARGHHH!" You screamed through the hand that covered your mouth, as you felt an arm wrap around you, pinning your arms to the side. You struggled desperately, to get loose as you were being dragged away. You continued to scream, through the hand hoping that Seto could hear your muffled cries, as tears came to your eyes. 'Seto! Help me please! Before he kills me!' You pleaded in your heart, as a flash of lightning occurred, briefly lighting up the whole sky.

(Seto's POV) "Just wait till I get hold of you Heather! You are going to pay!" You called out playfully as you continued to look for her, after you have wiped the chocolate cake from your face after she smeared it all over you. Suddenly for no reason what so ever, a sudden shot of an icy fear ran up your spine. 'What on earth was that!' You asked yourself as you placed your hand against the wall to steady yourself because you trembled slightly from it. Then a sudden flash came before your eyes. You saw Heather pinned against your car and tears were running down her face, "No! Stop it!" She pleaded to the stranger, who you saw was feeling her up. Then you found yourself back where you were, still feeling the inklings of fear, still tingling. "Was that really?" You said out loud as you felt your pocket and found that your cars keys were missing, realise Heather must have took them and went to the car. "Oh God!" You declared in a panic as you raced towards the exit and out in the pouring rain towards your car. You found no one there, but you did see a huge dent in your car as if someone has been thrown against it, you looked around frantically. "HEATHER!" You yelled out, hoping she would yell back to you, hoping she was alright. To your relief you heard her voice, "SET... ARGHHH!" You heart stopped as she screamed but it was muffled and you couldn't tell where it was coming from. You ran into the darkness looking frantically where you thought her cry came from. "Come on Heather! Tell me where you are!" You muttered to yourself as your clothes became heavy from the rain. Then you heard her cry in your heart, that was so intense it made you gasp for breath and clutch your chest, 'Seto! Help me please! Before he kills me!' You felt Heather cry, which seemed to turn you in the right direction. Then as if to guide you further there was a flash of lightning which seemed to light up the whole sky, and the whole area around you. Allowing you to see a struggling figure being dragged into one of the research buildings. Anger was now burning inside of you as you raced towards the building ready to tear this attacker's head clean off for even daring to look at Heather like that.

(Your POV) Lee had pulled you into a building, and threw you against, and once again grabbing you from behind, holding onto your wrists. "Time for your punishment Heather! You have been a very bad little worm!" He then took out a pair of handcuffs, and slammed them onto each wrist making you cry out in pain, as he tied you to the railing, forcing you to keep your back to him. "Hurts doesn't it!" Lee whispered angrily in your ear, as you breathed heavily to keep yourself from breaking down into tears. You were not going to give him the satisfaction, not again. "That's how painful it was when then pigs! Put me in those because your little friends called the police..." Then he grabbed your hair, pulling your head backwards, making you scram in agony, as the forced pulled you backwards a little, making the tight cuffs cut into your wrists. "Once I'm done with you BITCH! They are next, and it will be all your fault! Because you made friends! You broke my rules!" You let out an anguished cry as he released your hair and threw you head forward. He was going to hurt them, everyone you cared about, and there is nothing you could do to stop him, because he was going to kill you. "Not unless you fight back!" A voice told you firmly in your head, as you heard unzipping from behind you. "FIGHT BACK NOW!" With another sudden burst of strength, you swept Lee's feet from under him, and swung underneath the railing to face him. You couldn't run away, there was no where you could go, but you were not going to give in to him with out a fight. You were panted loudly, as you tried to control your fear toward this one person, giving him an icy stare, whilst tear stains were on your cheeks. Lee slowly got up, and the sheer anger in his eyes alone made you freeze. You this look before, the last time he tried to rape you. The last time he tried and almost succeeded in killing you. In one quick motion, Lee struck you across the face, making you fall to your knees, making the cuffs cut even deeper. Then you heard a click, you slowly brought your head up and found Lee holding a gun towards your head, with a sickening smile. "Bye Bye Heather! I'm going to miss you!" He said with mock sincerity, you closed your eyes. 'This is it.' You thought to yourself as you heard the loud bang of the gun...

... you didn't feel pain, or that weird calm feeling like last time, instead you heard grunts of a struggle. You slowly opened your eyes and saw Lee struggling to keep hold of the gun, as Seto was trying to prise it from his hand. "Seto! Be careful!" You cried out, as the gun went off again in the air. Then the gun went flying out of Lee's hand and landed a few feet away from them and just a few inches away from you. "You will not touch my girlfriend!" Seto said in an extremely angered tone as he punched Lee in the face, making him stagger backwards and he gave you a sadistic glance and chuckled returning his gaze to Seto. "You are calling this piece of filth your girlfriend!" Lee stated beginning to have a laughing fit, "That is the funniest thing I have ever heard. Heather Owens seeing someone! Ha ha!" Seto stood there with a livid look on his face, as his eyes turned icy and hard. "I suggest you go find something worth while because this one is taken!" Lee commented, as he began to walk over to you with a manic smile. But he was slammed against the wall by Seto before he got any closer to you. "I said YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HEATHER!" Seto yelled, slamming his fist towards Lee's face again, but he simply caught it and slammed his fist into Seto's stomach winding him badly, then Lee kicked him in the face, sending Seto flying backwards. "SETO!" You screamed, trying to pull at the cuffs, cutting your wrists in further with your struggle. Seto slowly got to his hands and knees trying to get his breath back. But Lee came to his side and kicked his stomach again and again and again. "NO STOP IT! PLEASE LEE STOP IT!" You cried out pleadingly to him, as he continued to hurt Seto in front of you. Your anger was burning, you had to do something... you had to stop this. You pulled on the handcuffs that had you bound, but instead of feeling pain from the cuts, your wrists slowly seemed to pass through the solid metal. Lee was too busy hurting Seto to notice what you have done, and you had no time to be surprised at what you have done. You instantly grabbed hold of the gun and rammed yourself against Lee, knocking him sideways and stunning him, as you put you plan into action.

(Seto's POV) This guy was not giving any chance to recover, but you couldn't give up. Heather needed you. But the pain was so immense... "NO! HEATHER NEEDS YOU!" I voice cried in your head telling you not to give up. Suddenly the onslaught stopped, and you body ached, but you turned over and found Heather standing in front of you, with the gun in her hand. To you body's anguished protest, you got up to your knees and saw Heather holding the gun towards Lee, but he showed no fear, just laughter. "You haven't got the guts worm!" He spoke in a sadistic and confident tone. Heather however didn't move, she held her ground and your saw her soft, caring filled blue eyes harden and become icy, which you have only seen a few times before when you saw her briefly angry or upset. Lee began to walk towards her, "Heather shoot him!" You pleaded as you got to you feet slowly, but fell to you knees again as a sharp pain hit you in the side. "She won't do it! She has spent her entire life on a RAF bases and absorbing all the military tactics and strategies. But she is too soft and weak when it comes to killing someone!" Lee stated as he came close enough and grabbed the gun from her hands. Heather then moved forward and slammed her elbow into his chest and moved back, into a fighting stance. She had the look of ice which rivals your own, and stood there in front of this manic with unwavering confidence. "Not a smart move!" Lee stated as he brought the gun up towards the Heather, "I'll give you to the count of three for a head start Heather. One..." Heather didn't move a muscle, she continued staring at Lee. "...Two..." "Heather run!" You yelled out, as you tried to move, but this sharp pain wasn't letting you go anywhere, whilst Heather remained where she stood. "...THREE!" And there was the click of the gun...


	23. Chapter 23

**True Friend, True Love (Seto Kaiba) #23 **

(Your POV) You didn't move, you weren't going to give him the satisfaction of shooting you in the back if you tried to run away. 'If he wants to kill me he has to look at my face when he does it!' You thought as you continued to stare him down with a icy glare. "...Two..." "Heather run!" Seto cried out pleadingly, as you could sense he tried to stand up, but he fell to his knees again, you felt a sharp pain in your right side, as in the corner of your you saw Seto grip his right side. It seemed like a eternity between Lee's counting, but you didn't feel fear, the adrenaline within you wasn't allowing you to, as you felt no pain from your injuries. You were ready for what was coming. What you did feel was someone coming. Someone you knew and trusted completely. "...THREE!" 'This is it!' You mentally stated in your mind, refusing to take your eyes off Lee Dawson. But as the gun let out a bang you were surprised by what you saw.

(Nikki's POV) You were talking with the group when suddenly there was a great pain in your chest. You placed a hand on the wall so to steady yourself, and the other clutching your chest. ''Little Nic... are you alright?'' Mac asked concerned, but you didn't hear him. It was as if your mind suddenly was somewhere else, and that place was something you didn't want to see. You saw the one face you never wanted to see again. He warped Heather once, and she was finally getting back to how she was before. ''Please tell me that wasn't real...'' you murmured as you started to run. ''Nicole..'' you heard Sam call out, but you kept running towards the exit. From what you saw, that was enough to scare you. You had to find her now. You had no clue where to go, but you just went where your felt you needed to go. it was pouring with rain as you got into your car. You turned it on and bailed out of the parking lot. You followed the feeling that was burning in your heart at the moment. People may call you weird, but you and Heather were pretty much sisters. You were the same age, only being two days apart, and she was just your other half. When you were close, you basically had some... 'connection' you could almost feel her very emotions and hear her thoughts some times. At certain moments you would finish each other's sentences, as if you were twins with ESP or something. If your parents had ever had another daughter, she would have been one like Heather. You had to have broken every traffic law as you sped through the wet streets. You knew this was a little too dangerous for your personal taste, but at the moment, you didn't care. You just accelerated even further as your heart pounded in your chest.

You found yourself at a building. Rain beating all around. When you pulled in, you saw Kaiba's car, but you knew she wasn't there. You pulled over and jumped out of your car running where you felt you needed to go. You heart pounded as you could just feel she was close. You knew yelling would do no good. The rain would just drown it out. You ran through one of the doors, and saw a sight you didn't want to see. Kaiba was on the ground, Heather was only steps in front of Lee and Lee had the gun in his hand. He seemed to have upgraded his arsenal. ''Two...'' you heard him yell. You didn't have anymore time as you took off in a full sprint. You heard Lee yell the word three, but you were in front of him bringing him to the ground as you heard the blast from the barrel. You both went rolling to the ground landing you right beside him.

You both came to your feet pretty quickly, and you were now face to face with a familiar pair of grey eyes. ''The friend shows up again... just in the NIC of time..'' he chuckled. ''Yeah, and it's going to end the same way for you, you filthy piece of...'' '' I wouldn't push me...'' he intruded pulling up his hand to reveal he still had the gun in his hand. ''Can't you find a healthy hobby Dawson..'' you asked glaring at him. ''What would you suggest... there's nothing I enjoy more...'' he chuckled again cocking back the hammer of the gun reading it to fire again. You had to act now, before he did anything totally crazy. You reached out and grabbed his wrist pulling yourself towards him and forcing his hands down to where you could force the gun from his hand and onto the ground. from there, you brought one of your arms a back behind his head, where you forced him down on your knee into his stomach. He gave out a small gasp as you quickly stepped away, kicking the gun out of anyone's reach. ''You'll pay for that you little bitch..'' he threatened standing back to his feet. ''Oh really... from where I stand, it's just you and me... hand to hand.'' you replied taking a stance. ''Don't forget how I grew up...'' he told you. ''Years of military... I had fourteen years in a martial arts studio... try me...'' you countered as you felt a new burst of anger hit you full force. He charged you and you went to counter it, but he pulled another counter which brought him behind you as he pulled your arm behind your back painfully, bringing you to your knees. ''Who has the upper hand now...'' he taunted. You didn't reply knowing it would give him nothing but satisfaction. ''You know.. you have perfect timing, because I was just telling her how I was going to take each of you down... I get to start right now... with you..'' he told you in his threatening tone. You once again didn't respond. ''Not talking anymore... don't worry, we'll just start where we left off in our last visit..'' he taunted. ''LET HER GO!'' you heard Heather yell. You looked up and saw Heather standing in front of the two of you looking as mad as ever. You were suddenly jerked to your feet being played as a human shield between Lee and Heather. ''Aww, can the little worm not take the thought of what's going to happen to her wittle friend...'' he chuckled as you felt something metal go over your neck. You recognized it immediately. ''So you didn't get rid of that stupid knife after all...'' you asked with a small chuckle in your voice. ''Heather... I told you that they would pay... you broke the rules, and your punishment starts now... unlike you...I'm not too innocent to not take a few lives...'' Lee told her as you felt the blade push against your neck. ''Besides... your little friend and I have a score to settle from our last encounter..'' he added. ''What... you want another beating...'' you spoke up. ''I would shut up if I were you...'' he threatened once more. ''I said Let her GO Lee!'' Heather shouted. You finally got your own idea. You flung your head back and smacked him in the nose, you guessed releasing his grip as you dropped to the floor and kicked his feet from under him sending him onto this back.. He tried getting up again, but you were still in a crouched position onto the ground, so you delivered him a kick to the stomach sending him stumbling back into some boxes as you saw he went unconscious.

You stood to your feet and stepped toward him, but you were stopped by something grabbing your wrist. You looked back to see Heather with a look of worry in her eyes, and she seemed to be trembling a little. ''He's down... don't worry about him now...'' she told you. You looked at her, but shook your head getting the thought out of your mind. ''Alright, but if he pulls this one more time... even you are not holding me back... I castrate him where he stands... got me...'' You told her. She nodded, and Heather seemed to be breathing a little heavily. But before you could ask her what was wrong the safe moment was ruined by a voice. ''LOOK OUT!'' By the time you realized it there was another click and bang from behind you...

(Your POV) You saw Nikki take Lee down with one quick movement and slowly she go to her feet to keep going after him. With the adrenaline depleting from your body system you stumbled forward slightly and grabbed her wrist to prevent her from doing anything further. Nikki had come out of this ordeal unscathed and you didn't want her to risk getting hurt because of you again. ''He's down... don't worry about him now...'' You told her in a worried tone, trying to prevent yourself from shaking, as you began to come back to reality when you started to feel the excruciating pain in your right cheek, wrists and knees. Plus you felt something wet and oddly warm run down one of your arms. She shook her head, as if coming back to reality herself, ''Alright, but if he pulls this one more time... even you are not holding me back... I castrate him where he stands... got me...'' She told you in a serious tone, you nodded, knowing what she spoke was true, but you felt relieved that it was all over, but you were starting to feel light headed. ''LOOK OUT!'' You heard Seto call out with panic, snapping yourself back into survival mode. But by the time you realized it, there was another click and bang from behind you...

(Seto's POV) "He's down... don't worry about him now..." Heather told Nikki in a soft tone, convincing her not to continuing beating that freak to a pulp. This made you wonder why, as you fought against the pain in your side and ignored your body's protests and stood up. Lee has caused her so much pain, why didn't she want Nikki to continue. You took a step forward as Nikki and Heather continued to talk, if you didn't know that Heather and Nikki were from different countries, you would have been totally convinced that they were sisters by the way they look out for one another, and how they care for one another. Then you noticed that Heather was beginning to tremble slightly, then you saw something red seemingly drip from Heather's arm quite rapidly. But before you could acknowledge what it was you heard movement causing you to look in the direction of where the supposing unconscious Lee was. He was there with a murderous look in his eye advancing towards the two girls with the gun held out, ready to fire. ''LOOK OUT!'' You yelled as you ran in front of Heather to take the bullet, hearing another click and a bang from the gun bracing yourself for the impact and pain by closing your eyes...

... You felt nothing, no pain, other than what you have been feeling from being numerously kicked. You slowly opened your eyes and looked into Heather's sapphires. They were burning with concern, worry, surprise and unwavering confidence and focus, but her body was still trembling. You looked at her confused, wondering why there was not as much fear as there was one Lee pulled the gun to her head before you interfered. She put her hand to your chest and by the look of it with all of her strength, pushed you to the side gently so you were no longer between her and Lee, and she began to walk forward a little, no standing in front of you and Nikki, seeing it was taking everything she had to just stand there. "What the HELL!" Lee said with angry voice, making you glare at him, as he aimed the gun at Heather again, you tried to make a move to protect her as did Nikki, "Don't!" Heather said firmly, making both of you stop in your tracks. Then Lee fired the gun again, with another bang, but nothing happened Heather still stood there... and... she was chuckling slightly. "You may think I am weak by valuing life Lee!" She said with a firm and angered tone, as she reached down to her right boot. Making you realise why she stood her ground, with unwavering confidence whilst facing the gun in Lee's hand...

(Your POV) You turned round to find Seto standing in front of you with his eyes closed. You were in shock, he was protecting you from Lee, he had stood in front of you to take the bullet. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at you, with confusion, probably wondering why he wasn't feeling any pain, he didn't know. He hadn't seen what you did to prevent him, you, and now Nikki from getting hurt by Lee's hand. You slowly raised your hand to his chest and pushed him to the side with all your strength, you don't know why you were so weak, and now you were beginning to feel tired, but you shook it off, as Seto moved to the side and you walked forward, now standing in front of Lee, to confront him. "What the HELL!" Lee said angrily as he saw you standing there, unharmed and probably wondering why Seto hadn't been shot either. He raised the gun again ready to shoot you. You stood there, refusing to move, you didn't even have the energy to run, but you knew you wouldn't be harmed. "Don't!" Then said firmly as Nikki and Seto moved to try and protect you again. By the sound of your voice they stopped in their tracks and you could feel there confusion, and panic as Lee fired the gun again. You stood there, 'the fool still hasn't even realised!' You thought as you began to chuckle, seeing the confusion and anger on Lee's face. "You may think I am weak by valuing life Lee!" You say in a firm voice, masking the weakness and tiredness you were feeling, you then slowly reached down to your right boot, pulling out the bullet clip for the gun. You had discreetly removed when you stunned Lee briefly, as you preventing him continuing his onslaught against Seto. "Do you think I'm that bloody stupid to allow you to take that gun from my hands with it still loaded!" You stated in an angered tone, as you held the clip in your hand, then you threw it into a tank of water, which was in the room, allowing it to sink to the bottom.

The look on Lee's face brought satisfaction, but also fear to you, as you stood there beginning to tremble a little more violently. "YOU BITCH!" Lee was about to lunge at you, but Nikki came in front of you and Seto stood beside you, letting you lean some of your weight against him. With a frustrated groan, Lee realised that he was outnumbered and had no way of getting to you at the moment. "You may have won this round Heather. But you want be lucky next time!" Then he looked at Nikki and Seto. "If you want to remain unharmed and your families and friends to remain unharmed. I suggest you dump her while you still can!" He told them, then he turned on his heel, running out the back of the building and into the stormy night. "GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD!" Nikki yelled as she began to run after him. You on the other hand collapsed as the pain and exhaustion began to overcome you. "Heather?" Seto's voice asked in a panic, as you seemed to fall slowly. "Heather! What's wrong? Tell me what's wrong!" You heard Seto asked, as you felt a warm hand on your injured cheek. You winced slightly, trying to move your head away. "I'm feel so tired." You said just above a whisper. "Kaiba! Her wrist!" You heard Nikki's voice say in a panic, opened your eyes slightly and looked sown to find yourself covered in blood. Your blood. "Oh God! Heather I need you to stay awake! Stay awake for me!" Seto's voice said with urgency and worry, as you felt someone grip your left wrist tightly, making you cry in pain. "I know it hurts Heather, but we have to stop the bleeding. You loosing a lot of blood!" Nikki said, you could hear plainly that there was really upset, because her voice cracked. You began to shiver, as a sudden wave of a cold feeling washed over your body, as you your eyes began to get heavier. "S-Seto! I-I'm sorry." You whispered as you were loosing the fight to stay awake. "No! No Heather you have to stay awake!" You heard Seto voice plead to you as you lost the battle and slipped into darkness.

(Seto's POV) "S-Seto! I-I'm sorry." Heather whispered to you as she continued to shake violently from the loss of blood, then you noticed she closed her eyes. "No! No Heather you have to stay awake!" You pleaded to Heather urgently, but she had become unconscious from shock and blood loss. You gently caressed your fingers along Heather's injured cheek, just to get a reaction, but she did nothing to respond. "Heather wake up please!" You whispered to her unconscious form pleadingly, as the same panic ran through your body as the last time Heather wouldn't wake up. "Kaiba we have to get her to a hospital now!" Nikki stated to you in a forced steady tone, trying to keep herself from becoming an emotional wreck, as she ripped her jacket up and tied it around Heather's arm to slow down the bleeding. Heather was shot, you couldn't understand when, she had removed the bullet clip. That when you realised, the gun went off twice when you attacked Lee before he shot her in the head. It must have hit her arm, but yet she didn't cry in pain. You nodded in agreement to Nikki's statement, and began to lift Heather's light form into your arms, bridal style. Like you normally would have, but as soon as you have began to lift her up, the pain in your side increased and you came back to your knees again. "Are you alright? I can carry her if you want." Nikki asked urgently to you, noticing your struggle. "I'll be fine! I can do this!" You answered sharply, as you began to struggle to lift Heather up again. Without saying a word, Nikki took some of Heather's weight, and helped you to get to your feet, then allowed you to take Heather's full weight again. ''We'll take my car.. it's closer'' Nikki told you, obviously trying her best to stay calm about Heather. "Agreed!" You replied, as you slowly walked out in to the continuing storm that was raging outside. Heather continued to shake and tremble in your arms from the cold. You looked at the face of your angel and saw nothing but pain and sadness, as you held Heather closer to you in an attempt to keep her warm against your body, and to protect her the best you can against the elements. Finally you had reached Nikki's car, which wasn't that far from the warehouse, which made you curious. 'How on earth did she know where we were?' But you couldn't voice your thought because it was driven out of your mind when you saw the state of Nikki's car and heard the screeching of tyres against the wet tarmac.

(Nikki's POV) "We'll take my car.. it's closer." Kaiba agrees and you help him take her outside. You have to admit to yourself that you're as nervous as mess, but you just can't show it. It's still raining, and you know Heather shouldn't be out in the rain the way she is. You got to your car only to be shocked and angered by what you saw. Lee had actually acted smart, for once, and slashed your tyres. ''That son of a...'' but you were stopped by the screeching of tyres. You both looked up to see Kaiba's car zooming off, but the thing that angered you was it was Lee in the driver's seat. ''I will kill you myself Dawson!'' you screamed hoping he heard you. You now had to find out how to get Heather to the hospital. ''Get her in the car..'' you told him. ''You can't drive it like THAT!'' he pointed out to you yelling over the rain. ''Who says I was driving... WE need to get her dry and warm... That warehouse is NOT warm, but I can heat up the inside of my car, so get in the back'' you yelled to him walking over to the driver's side and jumping in. He nodded and got in the back. You quickly turned on your car and put the heaters on max. You glanced back and saw Heather was still out, but she was shivering. ''I'll be right back..'' you spoke up. ''Where are you going?'' Kaiba somewhat demanded. ''I'm getting blankets out of the trunk...''You replied getting out of the car and grabbing the small blankets and towel you always kept in your trunk in case you had a blow out in your tyres or broke down on the side of the road. So not to get them wet, you had them in a plastic bag. You jumped back into the driver's seat and opened the bag taking out the towel and blankets. ''Cover her up with these so she'll stay warm.'' You told him. He just took the things and dried her off some and covered her up. now you had to get her help. ''Kaiba.. do you have your cell?'' you asked. he glanced up at you with a somewhat angered face. ''It was in my car...'' he replied. ''And mine is with the band..'' you sighed. Neither of you had cell phones, so how were you going to get help. That's when you remembered.

Luckily enough again you had On Star in your car. You quickly pressed the emergency button on your rear view mirror. Within seconds there was a voice. ''On Star what is your emergency?'' You quickly sighed to yourself. ''Yes, I need an ambulance at my location pronto..'' you spoke. ''What is the problem?'' they asked. ''My friend was shot and the idiot who did it slashed my tires... we need to get her to a hospital NOW'' you replied quickly taking a glance back at Heather who was still shivering in Kaiba's arms. She seemed to be muttering something in her state. ''We have a fix on your vehicle, and I will connect you to the authorities, just stay on the line...'' the voice told you. Suddenly Heather screamed in an agonising tone, "NOOO!" Then her pendant began to glow slightly. Both you and Kaiba were stunned, but he just held her tighter trying to warm her up, wiping away tears that were coming from her closed eyes. "He's gone! He's gone!" Heather continued to mumbled feverishly. She had to be in a state of delusion. she had lost so much blood, and then to be out in the cold like she was not a good combo. That's when another voice broke you out of your thoughts. ''Domino emergency department...'' ''Thank god..'' you murmured to yourself. ''I need an ambulance NOW!'' you yelled almost getting tired of this. ''There is one on their way now... I just want you to talk to me... what's going on..'' the operator told you. ''Well you know my main emergency. My friend was shot...'' you started, but the operator interrupted you. ''What's their name?'' ''Her name's Heather'' Kaiba answered for you. ''Where was she shot...'' the operator asked. ''Her arm...'' you responded. ''Ok, what I need you to do is wrap something like a piece of cloth tightly around her arm...'' they instructed. ''already done that... and we have her covered up with a blanket...'' you replied. ''Good... Good... Now, I want you to tell me what she's doing...'' they asked you. ''She's shaking... from the cold...'' you started. ''OK, and you have her in a blanket.. that's good... is her face flushed, or is there still colour?'' they asked. You turned on the light in your car and looked at her face. It had gone somewhat white and pale, apart from the dark purple bruise which was forming on her cheek where Lee had obviously struck her. ''Her face is somewhat flushed she's still shivering..'' you responded. ''Ok... I need you to keep her as warm as possible you hear me...'' they told you. ''Yea..'' you responded. That's when you heard distant sirens. ''Is help there yet..'' the operator asked. ''Yes... thank you..'' you replied pressing the end button. ''You stay here...'' you told Kaiba as you quickly jumped out of the car. The rain had gone down a bit, but it was still kind on hard to see. You could see the lights from the ambulance in the distance. you grabbed the flashlight from your trunk and turned it on and tried to get the attention of the driver. They must have seen you, because the flashing lights got closer. soon enough, the ambulance pulled up right next to your car, and Kaiba came out with Heather still wrapped up in the blanket. He gave Heather to the paramedics and they place her in the back of the ambulance. You felt so angry. Lee had done this out of his twisted thoughts, and right now, you really wanted to deal some damage. That's when the police pulled up. They pulled you and Kaiba away as the ambulance took off with Heather. ''Please let her be ok...'' you muttered as the lights faded away...

(Your POV) *Dream* "KIRA LOOK OUT!" Seto cried out, as another shadow demon came towards you, with a axe, swinging it over their head, ready to strike you. You threw your hand forward firing a strong energy ball, obliterating the creature from the many that has invaded the Pharaohs chamber. You then took a fighting stance, spinning the daggers in your hands, preparing for the next attack, scanning the scene that was before you as Seto had come to your side. "Can you see the Pharaoh?" You asked over the din, in the hall. "I cannot!" Seto replied back as he too such for the Pharaoh, until there was a blast from behind you and you saw the Dark Magician had been summoned, knowing full well that he was the servant of the Pharaoh. The Dark Magician attacked a group of shadow creatures, as you saw a strong and reassuring figure standing behind him. 'This must be the Pharaoh!' You said admiring his determination to protect the innocent people who were unfortunate enough to be in the presence of the Pharaoh the day he is attacked.

There you saw him, a hooded figure who suddenly materialized from behind the Pharaoh drawing a knife from under the folds of his brown robes, and slowly advanced towards the Pharaoh from behind, preparing to strike. There was no time, you ran towards the Pharaoh's direction, and leapt in the air, doing an acrobatic spin landing in front of the hooded figure and blocked the strike with the daggers, which led to the knife being knocked out of the hooded figure's hand. "You Wench!" The figure cried as he threw an energy ball, knocking you on your back. "KIRA!" You heard Seto yell, as you tried to bring yourself up from the ground, finding the figure wasn't done with you yet, he had gotten hold of a sphere and was about to drive it into your heart. "DARK MAGICIAN!" You heard a deep booming voice cry out, and the figure was blasted by a huge dark force. "Are you alright?" A hand greeted, you looked and saw the kindness and strength of the Pharaoh burning in his violet eyes. "I am now my Pharaoh!" you replied taking his hand and pulled yourself to your feet. Then grand figures came to both your sides, Rubin and Seto being among them.

"PHARAOH!" A voice you never wanted to hear again boomed out through the chamber. "DO I HAVE YOUR UNCONDITIONAL SURRENDER?" You turned around and saw him. The man who made your entire childhood miserable. Who forced you to leave Seto because of the threat of finding you. Tyron. "I will never surrender Egypt to a tyrant like you!" The Pharaoh answered calmly back, as you sensed Seto move beside you. You sensed he was ready to protect you like he had always done when you were children. By doing this you seemed to feel stronger, as you felt the old familiar, warm feeling that you haven't felt since you had left Seto all those seasons ago. Then Tyron's cold and emotionless brown eyes landed on you, making you heart freeze, but you remained a strong and defiant look on the outside. "You!" His eyes flickered with anger, as he saw the pendant around your neck, "This is going to be more entertaining then I first thought!" He said with a sinister smirk, as the shadow creatures and the hooded figure surrounded him, readying themselves for the final attack. Then a sudden dark energy fired towards you, Rubin, the Pharaoh and the Priests. "KIRA NOW!" Rubin yelled, as you and he ran forward, bringing a shield up to protect everyone. It was mind numbing, the intensity of the attack forced you back a few feet. "GET THE PHARAOH OUT NOW!" Rubin yelled to you as the force of the attack increased, making you cry out in pain as you felt the cold shroud of Tyron power sliping through. "YOU CAN'T HANDLE THIS ON YOUR OWN!" You cried back, as you tried to push the attack away. "KIRA! DO MY FINAL REQUEST!" Rubin yelled as he had pulled you back, and taken over, holding the attack back. "RUBIN!" You protested, tears coming down your face, "KIRA YOU MUST PROTECT THE PHARAOH! THERE IS NOTHING MORE I CAN TEACH YOU! YOU ARE A SOCERESS NOW! YOU MUST RESPECT AN OLD MAGE'S WISHES! NOW GO! SEAL THIS AREA NOW!" He cried out, releasing a forceful energy, pushing you away again.

You couldn't protest any further because Rubin released his hold against the attack and cast a spell, whisking you, the Pharaoh and the priests away from the chamber, to the doors which you and Seto could not enter. "NOOO!" You screamed out as, you the saw the darkness consume Rubin, sending him to the Shadow Realm, before you found yourself at the door. You ran towards the door and was forced back by the overbearing power of darkness. You had to seal it now before it consumed the palace, "This is for you Master!" You whispered as you summoned your power deep within you. Rubin had realised long ago that you and only you could disperse the Shadow realm whenever you wanted, but the side effect was the Shadow Realm always wanted to consume you, shrouding the light in your heart. The only way to prevent this was to seal the Shadow Realm before it got to you. With your pendant glowing brightly, and a bright energy field surrounded you, you raised your hands towards the entrance of the chamber and the Wedjat Eye appeared, sealing the darkness away and disbanding it. You fell to your knees with exhaustion and despair, breathing heavily. Your Master, your friend, your only father role model was gone. You could no longer sense his magical energy. Tyron has taken another precious part of your life. "Kira..." You heard Seto say in a soft and sorrowful tone. "He's gone! He's gone!" You whispered as you fell into his strong embrace, sobbing your heart out. Then it all went black.

"Everything will be alright. You're strong you can get through this my little sorceress." You hear a deep soothing voice speak to you, as you felt a warm hand on your cheek. You slowly opened your eyes and saw Seto, without his head dress and cloak, sitting on a luxury looking bed beside you. You raised your hand to your face and rest it on top of his hand. "Please don't leave me Seto. You're all I have left." You whispered, tears filling your eyes, as you gently took hold of his hand. "You will never lose me Kira. I belong to you and only you." Seto whispered back, as his face came nearer to yours. You smiled at his words, and you brought your other hand to his face, resting it on his left cheek. "And I belong to you and only you Seto. I love you." You whispered to him, with full of love and honesty. "I love you too Kira. With all my heart." Seto whispered back, as he his soft lips finally touched yours. Making the love you felt for each other official, as the warmth for each other consumed you, filling your hearts, minds and souls. *End Dream*

You enjoyed every moment of the soft tender kiss you were receiving. You didn't want it to end, so you slowly raised your hand and slowly ran your fingers through his soft, silky hair, preventing him from pulling back, until he insisted. You slowly opened your eyes, meeting the most caring blue eyes you have ever seen. "You're awake!"

"No I'm not! It's a figment of you imagination!" You countered jokingly, with a small smile, which soon fell when the ache in your cheek increased, as you moved the muscles of your face. Then the rest of the pain came to your wrists and your left arm making wince slightly. You looked around finding yourself in a hospital bed and you were attached to a IV and there was also a bag full of blood. "How did I get here?" You mumbled softly, trying to shake the feeling of being fatigued and weak. "Myself and Nikki called an ambulance for you. It wasn't easy but you were losing a lot of blood. You had me so worried!" Seto told you softly, as he gently caressed your uninjured cheek, with his thumb. You slowly brought your hand to his and pulled it away from your cheek, noticing your wrists were bandaged, and held his hand in a weak, but gentle grasp. "What do you mean 'it wasn't easy?'" You whispered in confusion, "What happened after I passed out?" "Don't worry about it. Concentrate on getting better." Seto told you reassuringly, as he kissed your forehead. "Seto?..." You tried to continue, but then you heard the door open and both of you had your attention drawn to the person who entered the room.

"How she doing?" You heard you dad worried voice, with a slight hint of anger in his tone. "Bit sore and tired but doing fine." You answered before Seto could say anything. In response you heard a surprised gasp and your dad suddenly rushed to the side of your bed with a relieved look on his face. "Oh baby girl! You had me worried sick!" He stated to you, tears filling his tired eyes, as Seto moved to allow your dad better access to reach over and to kiss your forehead, and gently hugged you. "Sorry Daddy." You murmured as you hugged him back gingerly, due to the pain in your arm. He then slowly pulled back, avoiding hurting your arm, and looked into your eyes. "What are we going to do with you kiddo? Shall we start moving your stuff into the hospital, because you seem to be in here quite a lot recently!" You dad joked to you, making you pull a face. "No way! The sooner the doctor gives me the A OK for me to leave I am outta here!" You state to him in an impatient tone, then the familiar feeling of fear crept into your mind and body. "Dad..." You began, softly with fear evident in your tone. "Don't worry sweetie, I made sure you have a female doctor checking you over." Your dad told you reassuringly, gently stroking some of your hair from your face, making you sigh in relief as you thought about what happened last time after you were trying to recover from what Lee had done to you. Sensing Seto's slight confusion to the arrangement your dad had made, you decided to change the subject. "Where's Nikki? Is she alright?" You asked softly, beginning to wonder where she was. "I told her to go home and get some rest." Seto spoke up, moving closer to the bed again and gently took hold of your right hand, making you look into his eyes and you saw the sheer exhaustion he was feeling, he then smirked at you. "She stayed up all night, refusing to move from your side. I practically had to force her out of the room!" Seto told you, make you smile a little, without feeling the ache of your swollen cheek. "I see she was not the only one who has been up all night!" You replied back, noticing Seto was still wearing the same outfit he had on for your date, noticing that was some blood on his white trench coat. Your blood. "There was no way I was going to leave you on your own Heather!" Seto told you softly, you were about to protest, until...

... your attention was drawn to the door to your room opening again. "I see that you are finally awake Heather. I'm Doctor Jessica Carter." A woman with blonde hair and brown eyes, in the white doctor's coat walk towards your bed with a smile. "Hi. When will I be able to go home?" You replied back as you slowly, sat yourself up, when you felt your strength finally return a little. "I can see that being in hospital is not your thing. We'll see if you can leave after I've conducted a few tests. Will you excuse us gentlemen." Doctor Carter said in a soft and polite tone, indicating your dad and Seto to leave. "We'll be right outside sweetheart." You dad whispered as he began to leave, and you glanced at Seto, who gave you a look saying, 'I'll be right back.' You smiled and watched them leave the room, as Doctor Carter began her tests. "You are very lucky to have so many people care about you." Doctor Carter spoke up, as she took your blood pressure. "I know." You say with a smile as you can see Seto just through the curtained window. "I do believe you have won the attention of Seto Kaiba, if I'm not mistaken." She then spoke up, as she noticed your quick glance towards Seto. You panicked slightly when she said this, you have only been on your first date with Seto, which technically couldn't really be countered because of Lee's interference, and now it will probably be plastered all over the papers. "Don't worry. I am under the employ of Mr Kaiba, so I have signed a contract not to reveal details about his personal life." You relaxed a little when she said this to you, but you still did not feel you should open up to her, so you continued with the test, answering her questions which were for medical reasons.

(Nikki's POV) You had gone to the bathroom after Kaiba practically forced you out of the room telling you to go home, which you would never do right now. Heather had been out for over a day, and you were there the whole time no sleep and you didn't feel like eating at all. You were at the sink and splashed some water on your face. You turned off the water and looked at yourself in the mirror. You were still in the clothes from that night, your hair was a mess, your face a little pale, and your eyes were red from you crying/no sleep. You were there when her dad arrived almost at the breaking point. You of all people knew how angry he was at this situation. You yourself really felt like punching Lee's face in or at least a wall. You stepped out of the bathroom your anger beginning to progress as the image of his smug face came into your mind. That disgrace for a human being was actually getting smarter in this sick and twisted game of his. He had gone as far as destroying your tyres and stealing a car so you couldn't get her help. You just really wanted to strangle him, and you would have if Heather hadn't stopped you that night. She just had this look in her eye that made you stop. To you, Heather wasn't just a friend but a sister, and your anger flared at just the thought of Lee trying at her again. it was as if you couldn't hold it in any more. You let all your anger out as you rammed your fist into the wall beside you in one movement. But news flash for you was the wall was a stone wall, so it did more damage to you then you it. You just cringed a little as you kept your glance at the ground and your head against the wall. You had your chance to take care of him.. you promised her you would take him on together.. and you let her get hurt. Everyone told you she was going to be fine, but you didn't care about that right now. What angered you was that it happened in the first place. He was not to come anywhere near her again. You were brought back by a hand on your shoulder. Your face shot up to see Heather's dad. He gave you the best smile he could manage. ''Now what did that wall do to you...I thought we taught you bags were better..'' he replied with that Owens humour of his bringing a small smile to your face. You pulled your fist from the wall extending your fingers out and balling them back up repeating the motion many times so to kill the pain. ''Well... it must have slipped my mind... sorry...'' you replied looking at your now red and slightly swelling hand. ''I already have one daughter in the hospital... I don't need another...'' he told you. You smiled a little more. Ever since all that happened. Heather and Brian became your family. ''don't worry about me... it's minor... besides.. I'm normal again..'' He gave you a look, ''You need to go home and get some sleep... cause you need it...'' he told you. You just shook your head. ''Not gonna do it... even if I'm threatened with grounding. I stay here...'' that's when something hit you, ''What are you doing out here anyway..'' He sighed and placed his hands in his pockets. ''Well I thought I would tell you that she woke up a good ten minutes ago... not that long after you left. I knew you were still here so I went to look around...'' he replied. You were so happy to hear that. You were so happy you darted down the hall to her room...

You found Kaiba waiting outside her room patiently. He looked up at you and shook his head. "I thought I told you to go home and get some rest!" He stated in a slightly annoyed but amused tone. You smirked at him a little, "Sorry Kaiba but when my sister is in the hospital because of Lee Dawson, I stick around for the long haul. Besides you need the rest too, and you're still here!" You retorted back folding your arms, as you stood in front of the tall brunet. "So what's going on?" You asked, wondering why he wasn't in Heather's room. "Heather is just getting checked over by a doctor now." He informed you, making you tense up a little, remembering what happened last time. That was until you saw through the window that the doctor was a woman. "What happened?" You heard Kaiba's voice snap you out of your thoughts, making you look into his icy coloured eyes which were filled with confusion. "Excuse me?" You asked with the same confusion, "You tensed up when I told you a doctor was checking over Heather, then you relaxed when you saw that they were a woman. Why?" He pressed, with a slight annoyance to his tone. You let out a light sigh, and closed your eyes, remembering the sheer fear in Heather's eyes the day she woke up after Lee's first attack. "Did Heather tell you, that she wouldn't let any male doctor touch her after she woke up from Lee's attack in America?" You asked softly, obviously taking Kaiba off guard. "Yes. I vaguely remember." He replied shortly, waiting for you to continue. "Because of the fear Lee has invoked into Heather, three male doctors ended have broken arms, one had a black eye and the other... well I just hope he can still have children..."

(Seto's POV) You stood there stunned after what Nikki just told you. "Heather may not show it but she has a got a lot of anger inside of her. That's why she trains so hard, to release it out of her system, that and to get away from her nightmares. She is so ashamed of it because she loses herself and once she calms down she almost always in tears because of what she has done." Nikki continued noticing that she herself was getting angry. Before you could say anything the door opened and the doctor came out of Heather's room. "How is she?" You asked cautiously of your doctor, hoping Heather was alright, as Nikki came to attention, and Heather's dad turned up. "Fortunately the gun shot wound is minor, he bullet did not hit any major nerves, it just passed through the tissue without causing major damage, and remarkably she is healing rapidly. As soon as I receive her blood results, I don't see why not she can't go home." Doctor Carter informed you happily. She was one of the only females in your employ that you can trust she would never make a move on you, she was happily married and had two small children of her own. Then she walked off to chase up on Heather's blood results. Nikki then entered Heather's room, "I'm going to have to go to work. Will you see to Heather getting home safely for me?" Brian asked before you went into the room. "Of course." You replied back, watching Brian begining to work off. "I'll get David to send Mokuba to my home so you don't have to worry about picking him up." He called back to you. You responded nodding to him and entered Heather's room.

(Your POV) "What have you done to your hand Nikki?" You asked her, as you noticed it had become swollen and her knuckles were red. "What? Oh! It happened whilst I was taking on Dawson." She told you trying to brush it off, but there was something in her tone that made you not believe her. However before you could question further she asked Seto something that took you by surprise. "Have the police found your car yet Kaiba?" Anger started to build up inside you, "He took YOUR car!" You asked with surprise and anger. "Don't worry they have found it..." Seto told you softly, moving a piece of your hair from your face to behind your ear. "...nothing was taken. He just removed all traces of his being there." With the last part you could hear a tense tone in Seto's voice, but something still confused you. "Then why was it difficult to get me an ambulance?" You asked questionably. "He slashed my tyres, and we both didn't have out cells with us." Nikki spoke up, answering your question. You let out a deep sigh at this, "He's getting even more dangerous..." You say quietly to yourself, as you felt the unnerving fear of what Lee promised, *Flash Back* Then Lee grabbed your hair, pulling your head backwards, making you scream in agony, as the forced pulled you backwards a little, making the tight cuffs cut into your wrists. "Once I'm done with you BITCH! They are next, and it will be all your fault! Because you made friends! You broke my rules!" *End Flash Back* Then the door opened and Doctor Carter entered the room. "Good news. Your blood test showed up to be fine so can go home."

(FF To you at home) You leaned against Seto's shoulder and slowly closed your eyes. "Who knew walking from your limo to my house would be so tiring!" You mumbled softly and tiredly. "You should have let me carry you." You heard Seto's deep voice speak up, as you felt his arm lift up and wrap round your shoulders, pulling you closer to his warm body, making you once again feel safe and warm, dulling the pain your injuries were giving you. "There was no need! I have to perfectly good legs to use." You replied softly, feeling sleep slowly coming to claim you. "Heather you can't keep pushing yourself too much. You have to take it easy." Nikki's voice spoke up in a motherly, stern tone. You opened your eyes slightly and looked at Nikki who was sat on the other couch across from you and Seto. "Yes mum!" You replied back, with a small smirk. Then the door bell rang, "I've got it!" You say sleepily, as you tried to pull out of Seto's embrace, but he just held you tighter. "No I've got it!" Nikki countered getting off the couch and walked to the front door. "It's probably Mokuba." You heard Seto state, as you gently moved closer to his warm body. "Comfy?" He then asked with an amused tone, you smiled slightly. "Yep!" You say in a soft playful tone, closing your eyes again, slowly allowing sleep to engulf you as you enjoyed the warmth of Seto's embrace. But you were soon snapped out of it when you heard Nikki's voice speak loudly and slightly urgently. "OH! Hi Guys!"


	24. Chapter 24

**True Friend, True Love (Seto Kaiba) #24**

(Nikki's POV) Your eyes widened when you saw the gang and the band at Heather's front door and the way you left Heather and Kaiba would definitely indicate that they were more then just friends, which is what Kaiba and Heather did not want. "OH! Hi Guys!" You say loudly, hoping Heather would hear you and sort out the situation she was in before the gang found out. The majority of your friends looked at you a little weird when you said this, but you could tell Sam understood what you were doing. "Hey Nikki, what happened to you and Heather today? You were suppose to meet us at the arcade!" Joey asked with a worried expression on his face. "Yeah and when Sam turned up with some of your other friends and said that you ran off last night. We began to worry." Yugi added with the same concern in his tone, as you began to let the gang and the band into Heather's home. "Sorry about that. There was something I really had to do." You replied trying to stay calm as possible. "What did make you run off like that little sis?" Mac questioned putting his arm around your shoulders, with a concerned look on his face, as you led them to the living room, hoping Kaiba and Heather had separated. "That would be my fault." You hear a soft voice call out.

(Your POV) You began to panic at when you heard Joey's voice. You moved out of Seto's embrace as quickly as your injuries would allow you, and looked at him. He had a slightly annoyed expression on his face, but when he looked at you he softened a little. He then leaned forward and kissed your forehead, and looked into your eyes, apologising to you mentally. You gently touched his face and mouthed the words, 'It's alright.' Then he moved to one of the chairs and picked up a magazine, whilst you positioned yourself lying on the couch, with your back leaning against the arm at the end of the couch. Then you saw the whole gang and surprisingly the band beginning to come into the living room. That's when you heard Mac ask Nikki, "What did make you run off like that little sis?" You took a deep breath and spoke up, "That would be my fault." Instantly the gang saw you and gasp in shock, probably noticing the bruise that was across your cheek. "Heather!" Tea gasped out and ran over to you and knelt at you side, "Are you alright?" She asked with severe worry in her tone as she touched your left arm, which was right on top of the gunshot wound you had received making you cringe in pain. "I'll live." You say jokingly as all your friends went wide eyed with curiosity and concern at your pain. "What happened?" Yugi asked cautiously, seeing Yami being concerned about your condition as well. "And why is Kaiba here?" Joey asked, or more liked snapped as everyone attention was drawn to the brunet who sat there quietly, giving Joey an icy glare. You began to panic, how are you going to explain about what happened and explain why Seto was here with you without telling them that you and he was together.

"Seto's here because... er... because..." You began to say in a panic, trying to stop an argument that was obviously beginning to brew between Seto and Joey. ''I asked Heather to come to the band's first performance here in the city and... she invited Mokuba...who invited Kaiba... then Mokuba went with the twins... and that's how Kaiba was with us the other night... then a lunatic decided to crash the night...and ... well let's drop the subject shall we... no need to talk about it...'' Nikki interrupted, sensing the tension between Seto and Joey, as well as your panic to explain what happened. Slowly, Joey stood down, as the gang and the band bought what Nikki said, making you relax a little, you looked at her and mouthed the words, 'Thank you!' Without anyone noticing, or so you thought. In response, Nikki grinned and crossed her eyes making you laugh lightly, taking the last of the tension in the room. "You're crazy Nikki... you know that...'' You state in a teasing tone, with the smile your cheek could allow, ''I know they kicked me out of the asylum when they couldn't handle me anymore...'' Nikki joked as she sat next to you, making the everyone, apart from Seto laugh. But you did catch a very small smirk from him in the corner of your eye at her joke. Apart from Joey, Nikki always knew how to make you laugh, especially when you were in hospital from Lee's last attack, which you have never been the same because of it. However in a way, what happened did form a strong bond between the two of you. Something you never felt before, you always considered Nikki to be more like a sister then your best friend, she was just another part of you, and you could always feel what she was feeling and sometimes even what she was thinking. The first time you realised this bond between the two of you was when you were going home from America.

*Flash Back* You had finally been told you were fit to fly home and you were at the airport waiting for your flight with your dad. You looked round anxiously to see if Nikki had arrived yet. "Maybe she got caught in traffic!" Your dad suggested noticing you check your watch and scan the waiting area for the thousandth time. You shook your head, "Nikki's not like that, she would have come early because she knows what the traffic is like." You say hoarsely, even though you were now talking to your dad, you still didn't speak much since what happened. Then you heard her, "HEY! YOU WEREN'T GOING TO LEAVE WITHOUT SAYING GOODBYE!" Nikki called out as she ran towards you, with her mother, Ellie following behind. You dropped your travel bag and ran towards her, "I thought you weren't going to make it." You say softly as you held Nikki tightly, hearing her take a sharp intake of breath, as if you were hurting her. Then you felt a sudden flow of pain flow through your arms and stomach briefly, then disappeared. "Nikki?" You questioned in a whisper. "I'm alright!" She stated shrugging it off. You knew she wasn't, it had to be from fresh bruises from her dad. Whilst you were in hospital, her dad's dojo fell into bankruptcy, and you began to notice bruising on her arms and legs, before she started to wear long sleeves and trousers to cover them. "Nikki, please tell your mum. If not for yourself, for me please!" You pleaded to your best friend, she just let out a sigh. "Mum won't listen and I'm afraid if I tell her dad will go after her." She replied back in a hushed whisper, pain evident in her eyes. "Please Nikki! Try!" You begged, with sadness in your voice and eyes. She looked at you, and the spark you see in Nikki, lit up a little. "I'll try. But I want you to try and bring that smile back to your face. I want you to try and become yourself again. OK?" She stated to you, looking directly into your eyes, making sure you understood and you began to feel her strength and her earnest plea in your heart.

You gave a very small smile to her. "I'll try!" You whispered, as you saw Nikki smile back, and pushed some of your hair from your face, because it had started to become a habit for you to hide your face, you felt unworthy to be alive and therefore you must hide. "It's a start..." Then she hugged you gently. "...Now you walk on that plane with your head held high. Don't let that idiot bring you down! You've survived him! you have beaten him! Also I want you to stay in touch, alright." You hugged back gently, so not to hurt Nikki again. "I will... Please say something to your mum, before something really bad happens. Please! Promise me!" You whispered back. "I promise, I'll try!" She replied back. "Come on Kiddo! Their calling for our flight." Your dad said softly to you. You pulled out of the embrace, and looked at Nikki one last time. "Bye Nikki!" Tears began to come to your eyes. "Bye Heather!" She replied back as she fought back her tears. You turned to Nikki's mum, Ellie and hugged her, as your dad began to hug Nikki. "Bye Ellie, thank you for having me!" You whisper to her, even though you hardly saw her because she was working a lot, Ellie was the closest person to a mum, you have ever had. "You're welcome. I just wish that what happened didn't happen." She replied back as you pulled from the embrace. "You and me both." You say softly, as you took your travel back from your dad and walked towards you gate, giving one final wave to Nikki, having no clue of the events that would take place a few days later, which would cause you to wish she had kept the promise a little sooner... *End Flash Back*

"Earth to Heather! Come in Heather!" You saw a hand being waved in front of your face, making you snap out of your thoughts, noticing everyone looking at you. You blushed and smiled nervously, "Are you alright Heather?" Yugi asked in a worried tone. "Yeah. I'm just really tired that's all." You say softly, feeling the exhaustion of the day wearing you down. "I think we better go and let you get some rest Heather." Tea spoke up softly, as everyone began to get up to leave. "Are you coming Nic?" Sam asked her, placing his hand on her shoulder. "No I'll..." Nikki started, with a fatigued tone, obviously she hadn't had any sleep since you last night. "Nic Nac." You interrupted softly and tiredly, instantly getting Nikki's attention. "Go home and get some rest. I'll be fine." "But Heather..." "Look I have been to sleep, you haven't and besides, Seto can't really go anywhere until Mokuba gets here. So I'll be fine." You told her, covering up for Seto who hasn't moved, indicating he wasn't going to leave you alone, before Joey could raise up the suspicion again. However he did find some sort of argument to it. "I better not hear from that you did any funny business Kaiba! Or I'll..." Joey began to start off angrily, but you took a deep breath and interrupted softly. "Seto is my friend Joey. So stop fussing! I'll be fine." "You sure?" Joey asked, giving Seto a quick glance. "Yes Joey. I'm sure." You say with a small smile, as all your friends began to leave. Nikki was the last one to leave the room, but before she left she stopped, ''Heather... promise me this... next time this happens... '' She then turned round to look at you with a protective and determined look in her eyes, ''We do this together...'' You smiled at her and nodded, "I want to hear it Heather!" Nikki said with a slight smirk, "I promise." You answered her, then Nikki left with the rest of the gang, and you could sense she had finally relaxed, since you woke up. Eventually you heard the front door closed, leaving you and Seto alone.

"I thought they would never leave!" Seto stated in a slightly annoyed and relieved tone. "Be nice. They were worried about me, just as much as you were." You say tiredly to him, then you winced a little when you moved your left arm suddenly. "Are you alright?" Seto asked in a worried tone as he instantly came to your side. "Yeah. I'm just not going to be able to move as quickly as I want to for a couple of weeks." You say softly in a joking tone. You then felt a pair of strong, warm arms, wrap around you gently, bringing you slowly towards his chest so you can lean against him. You smiled slightly and allowed yourself to be engulfed by the familiar warm feeling that only Seto can bring to you, make the pain of your injuries dull a little. You slowly felt yourself drift off, until you heard a sharp intake of breath when you moved your hand over Seto's stomach, and felt him tense up a little. "Are you alright?" You asked Seto, looking up into his eyes, seeing him hiding some sort of pain. "I'm fine. Just get some rest." Seto told you softly, leaning down to kiss your forehead, but once again you sensed him tense up as he did this. "Liar. Let me see." You say softly, as you slowly pulled at his black polo shirt. "Heather..." Seto began to protest but you saw what he was trying to hide.

He had severe bruising along his stomach and his left side. You gasped at the sight, bringing your hand to your mouth, and tears coming to your eyes. "Oh Seto! I'm so sorry!" You say softly, tears now running down you cheeks. "It's nothing Heather..." He pulled down his shirt over the bruising, and gently held you tighter. "Seto! That is not nothing. Have you seen a doctor? This is all my fault." You cried quietly as more tears began to fall down your cheeks. "Hey! Hey!" Seto protested softly, putting his hand under your chin, bringing you to his soothing gaze. "This wasn't your fault. It that sorry excuse for a human, Lee's fault. He shouldn't have attacked my beautiful, sweet, caring girlfriend." Seto said soothingly, gently wiping away your tears with his thumb being extra careful so he wouldn't aggravate your injured cheek. "If you hadn't met me then you wouldn't have gotten hurt. I don't deserve you." You continued, as you tried to pull from his embrace, feeling guilty and undeserving. Seto however had other ideas, he tightened his embrace and buried his face, into your hair. "Shhh! I'm the one who doesn't deserve you Heather. Besides I distinctly recall someone saying whether I liked it or not, I had a friend other then Mokuba!" This made you smile a little, remembering when you stood in his office after Mokuba gave you a tour around Domino, and made it official for the two of you being friends. "There she is..." You heard Seto's voice say, as he gently stroked your uninjured cheek. You looked up into his gorgeous eyes and saw him smile that real smile that you have worked so hard to bring back and earn. You looked at him curiously, silently questioning what he meant by his last statement. His smile widend a little and he leaned forward, letting his lips just hovering over yours, allowing his warm breath to caress your face. "There's my beautiful Guardian Angel." He then whispered, as he closed the gap, gently pressing his soft lips against yours, allowing you to savour every moment, as he took your breath away once again. Slowly he parted from your lips and whispered, "I think we should have a make up first date, to end it properly." He told you with a smile, you returned it with the smile your cheek would allow and you rest your head on his chest. "What did I do to deserve you?" You asked softly as you fell into a deep slumber in your boyfriend's soft and warm embrace.

(Seto's POV) "What did I do to deserve you?" Heather mumbled sleepily, as you sense her fall asleep. "More like what did I do to deserve you Heather?" You said softly to her sleeping form, wondering how someone who could do such a thing to a beautiful young woman like Heather, as you gazed at the vicious bruise on her cheek, feeling your anger rise inside of you. "I promise you Heather. I'll take him down. I will never allow Lee Dawson to hurt you ever again! I will crush him!" You vowed to Heather's unconscious form, as you held her tight and began to feel yourself slowly drift off to sleep.

(Mokuba's POV) You carefully opened the door to Heather's house with Brian's keys and shut the door quietly. When you realised that Seto had not come home from his date with Heather you began to panic. You had this awful feeling that something was terribly wrong, and when Brian pulled up at your home, it confirmed your fears. Heather had been taken to hospital, because someone had attacked her and Seto once again had gone with her. Partly there was a very small fraction of glee, but the rest was full of sorrow and heart ache. It was so obvious to you that Seto cares for Heather so deeply. You silently walked through the house wondering whether Heather and Seto had arrived back yet from the hospital. You then heard whimpering coming from the kitchen and you moved towards the room, and opened the door and Jazz ran out of the kitchen tail wagging. "Hey there!" You exclaimed, seeing the over excited pup who jumped up against you as you knelt down and licked your face. Instantly, Jazz then ran off towards the living room and you quickly followed behind her, finding a sight that was both cute and funny at the same time.

There was Seto fast asleep on the couch holding Heather in his arms, who too was fast asleep. This was too priceless to miss the opportunity, you dug out you Polaroid camera from you bag which David had given you to mess with, with Adam and Alex and you still had some film left. You looked through the lens and took picture of the two together, and gently shook the picture to help it develop. You had a big grin on your face because you knew that Seto was going to kill you for this, but you didn't care this picture was priceless. Then you heard growling and found Jazz beginning to attack Seto's feet. "Jazz! Stop!" You say urgently, seeing Seto beginning to stir a little, if Seto woke up he would catch you red handed, and you were in big trouble. You quickly stuck the camera and picture behind a cushion and grabbed another desperate to distract your big brother from what you have hidden by whacking him over the head.

(Your POV) You jumped with a start when you heard an outraged cry from Seto. "Mokuba!" In response you heard laughing, "You know you guys looked cute sleeping like that!" A teasing voice stated playfully, instantly making your cheeks turn red, which aggravated your injured cheek slightly, as you slowly sat up allowing Seto free. "Right! You are dead!" Seto stated as he got up and saw him run after a black haired blur. You giggled slightly as you watched Seto run after his little brother and Jazz following closely behind. Then something caught your eye, as you looked over at the other couch, you got up slowly and walked over to it to find a Polaroid camera and picture shoved behind a cushion. You picked up the hidden items and looked at the photograph, blushing at what you saw and smiling slightly. You didn't realise Seto had fallen asleep along with you, and if you looked closely he was smiling slightly in his sleep, as were you. "Mokuba was right! We do look cute sleeping like that!" You state to yourself with a small giggle, "Ha! You not quick enough to catch me Seto!" You heard Mokuba's voice cried out triumphantly, you smirked to yourself and slipped the photo into the back pocket of your jeans and walked slowly towards the noise of the two Kaiba brothers who had continued their onslaught into the back garden. Grinning slightly as you got an idea.

"When I get my hands on you kid you are going to regret the day you decided to wake me up with a pillow!" You hear Seto threatened playful and exhaustedly, as you saw him place his hand against the garden wall, holding his side slightly, as you rounded behind a tree quickly and quietly. 'That bruising must be effecting him!' You thought to yourself as you admired Seto for playing with his little brother with such horrific bruising to his stomach. "What's the matter Seto? Is it old age!" Mokuba taunted his brother playfully, as he moved back towards the tree you were hiding behind, with Jazz following, as Seto advanced on them. "Oh NOW! You are in for it!" Seto replied with a mutinous look, as he continued to advance on Mokuba. "Ha you'll never catch me Seto!" Mokuba continued to taunt as he was finally in range for you to strike. "Ha ha ha! I got you my little pretty! And your little dog too! Ha ha ha!" You taunted in your best interpretation of the Wicked Witch of the West voice from the Wizard of OZ, wrapping you arms around Mokuba's waist and lifting of the ground having him scream in surprise. This was probably not the best move you did because he struggled, making you sore left arm scream in pain. "OW! OW! OW! Bad move!" You state as you quickly put Mokuba on the ground and grabbed your left arm to massage the pain away, instantly Seto came to your side with a worried expression.

"What are you doing? You know you can't lift things, especially my overweight little brother, with your arm like that!" Seto scolded you in a tone laced with concern. "I am NOT overweight!" Mokuba protested, as you quickly glanced at him with a smile and looked back at Seto, smiling at his concern and scolded him yourself in a playful tone. "Well sorry Dad! I completely forgot my arm is injured OK! I was preoccupied for getting my own back on Mokie!" You looked over at Mokuba and he just stood there a little stunned, you wondered why until you felt the familiar ache in your cheek. "Heather... Who did that to you?" Mokuba asked in a slightly teary and angered voice, walking up to you as you knelt down to his level carefully, and held his hand out to touch your injured cheek, but thought better of it. "A not very nice person did this to me Mokie..." You gently touch his cheek and wiped away a renegade tear, as you smiled gently at him. "... and he is not worthy to be talked about in polite conversation. OK! All you need to know is that I am fine, thanks to your big brother and Nikki." As you said 'big brother' you looked at Seto who was watching you intently as you interacted with his younger sibling, and smirked at you as you looked at him. Mokuba was beaming at you, proud that his brother helped you, but there was also a little outraged anger in his usually innocent looking grey eyes. "If he hurts again... I'll... I'll..." Mokuba began to say slightly angry, seeing him clench his hand into a fist, for the briefest second he looked like Seto. "Hey! Hey!" You protested softly, taking both of Mokuba's hands into yours. "Now I feel really special!" You then state with a smile, instantly snapping Mokuba out of his flared temper moment to give you a confused look. "Why Heather?" He questioned and you also sensed Seto asking that same question. "Well I have both Kaiba brothers wanting to protect me, and to me..." You carefully stood up and looked at two of your most favourite people in the world with a smile. "... is the greatest honour I can ever can achieve!" You finished off, seeing Mokuba blushed a crimson colour, and Seto giving you that gorgeous genuine smile. Then you heard a little bark and you looked at Jazz, "Yes and I've got you to protect me too!" You responded playfully to the little pup.

"Right! I'm starved, what do you guys want to eat?" You announced, beginning to walk towards your house to go into the kitchen. "Oh no you don't! You need to rest!" Seto protested, as he came to your side. You gave him a cynical look, you know I can't sit around and do nothing!" You replied in a serious tone, Seto just smirked at you and kissed your injured cheek very lightly. "Mokuba can entertain you!" He suggested, and instantly you felt Mokuba warm hand take yours, "Come on Heather!" He said pulling you gently into the house and to the living room. You sat down on the couch and absent minded began to gently rub your bandaged wrists to sooth the pain and irritation. "He hurt your wrists too..." You hear Mokuba say softly as he sat next to you, you once again saw the little anger in his eyes, you smiled at this, 'He is so like his brother at time!' You thought as you thought of a way to calm him down again. "You know what will make me feel better!" You say softly to Mokuba, making him look into your eyes, "What?" He asked softly, obviously willing to do anything. "A cuddle from you!" You say with smile, which made Mokuba laugh and leaned forward to hug you gently. "You call that a cuddle?" You state playfully with a pout as Mokuba pulled away. "Shift yourself!" You commanded, indicating Mokuba to get off the couch which he did. You then put your legs on the couch leaning back against the arm rest, then you pulled Mokuba onto your lap and allowed his back to lean against your front as you wrapped your arms around him. "Now this is a cuddle!" You state, holding Mokuba tightly, making him giggle at what you just did. "Now young Mr Kaiba! tell me all about your day! Don't miss any detail!" You asked him, as Mokuba began to tell you about the course of his day, whilst you listened intently.

(Seto's POV) You walked towards the living carrying a plate of sandwiches you have made for yourself, Heather and Mokuba. You heard animated voices as you entered the room and smiled as you watched the two people you cared about most in the world sit there talking about anything and everything, whilst Mokuba sat on Heather's lap leaning against her, as she had held him in her arms. It was a sight that you would hold forever in your memory, seeing both of them looking so happy, especially after what Heather had been through. "Ahh! Looks like our gourmet meal is here Mokuba!" Heather spoke up, acknowledging your presence with a smile. "Do I get a turn?" You asked playfully, as you set the plate on the table, indicating you want to sit in her lap. "No! You're too big and heavy! You'll crush me!" Heather responded back just as playfully to you. "But I wanna go!" You stated with a half pout, pulling the sandwiches out of Mokuba's reach as he leaned over to get one, forcing him to get up out of Heather's lap. As soon as he did you made a move, "No!" Heather screamed as she pulled her legs off the couch before you could sit on them. "Hm!" You growled playfully, "Well since you did that I guess I should do this!" You announced, quickly wrapping your arm around Heather's waist and gently pulled her into your lap, "Seto!" Heather protested, as her face flushed a little, as you placed your arms around her waist so she couldn't get away from you. "Let me go!" She demanded, as the colour in her face deepened a little. "Ummm No!" You simply said teasingly her. "Please Seto!" She changed tack on you, giving you those beautiful innocent eyes that almost had you melting to do whatever she wanted. Well ALMOST. "No! I like you right here!" You stated again, tighten your grip around her waist, she sighed in defeat. "At least let me get a sandwich!" She asked in a reasonable tone, which you allowed her to lean over and grab two. "There you go!" She said with a smile handing you one of the sandwiches, which you gratefully took, as she took a bite out of hers.

"These are really good! My compliments to the chef!" Heather complimented you as you and she had finished yours off, and Mokuba grabbed another handful. "Why thank you. How about I cook you a home cook meal next Friday night, to make up for last night." You suggested to Heather, thinking how to make her forget what that freak did to her. "I don't know..." Heather began, obviously remembering what happened last night. "My home is totally secure. You will be totally safe." You said reassuringly to her, tighten your grip, pulling her closer to your body, loving the warm familiar feeling you were having every time you and Heather were this close. "Well we are back at school, so I'll probably need to unwind by the end of the week. And who better to unwind with then you!" She replied back smiling at you, you returned her smile and leaned your head forward, kissing her warm, soft, tender lips, loosing yourself with her as you began to feel yourself being taken to heaven once again, every time you touched her lips. You began to get so caught up, and was about to deepen the kiss when you snapped out of your pure bliss by your brother's voice. "I'm still in the room you know!" Instantly Heather broke the kiss, making you groan inwardly, as the wonderful sensation you were feeling had come to an abrupt end. "Sorry Mokie!" Heather apologised, as he face went a little red. Making you smile, as she looked so beautiful, despite the bruise on her cheek.

(Your POV) Seto and Mokuba were going to leave you alone to get some rest, which you had to convince Seto to do because he was still exhausted from staying up all night with you. "Are you sure you are going to be alright?" Seto asked for the hundredth time. "Yes Seto! I'll be fine, I'm locking all the doors and windows and my dad will be home in 10 minutes. So stop fussing, alright!" You replied reassuringly to him, as you noticed Mokuba looking for something. "Hey kid looking for this?" You took the photo of you and Seto out of your back pocket, and Mokuba looked really guilty, and held out his hand to take it. "Nuh Uh! This is mine now and this is going on the Memory Wall." You state to him and Seto, who had looked at the photo over your shoulder. "But I thought it is only for family pictures?" Seto asked, as he and his brother followed you and you placed the photo along with the others on the wall. "This brings a happy memory to me. It makes me feel safe and protected." You replied, turning round and looking at the brothers, "And I want one of you Mokie as soon as possible." You then declared ushering the two brothers out of your home. "Are you sure..." Seto began again but you cut him off with a gently kiss. "I'll be fine. I'll see you in school on Monday OK!" You answered his interrupted question, then you ruffled Mokuba's hair. "See ya later Mokie!" You then added, as they both left your house, and you waved them off, closing the door and locking it, smiling to yourself. 'I'm the luckiest girl in the world!' You thought as you went up stairs to go to bed.

(FF to being at school)

"What do you think happened to her?"

"I heard one of her punters got rough!"

"You think she's..."

"She has to be. She obviously hasn't got a boyfriend So how else would she get a bruise like that!"

You close your eyes as you heard the familiar taunting whispers and rumours float around as you stood a your locker to get your stuff for your last lesson of the day, History. You have left your hair down today, because you wanted to hide the intensity of the bruise you had on your cheek still, and at times wishing you could disappear all together when you began to hear vicious rumours about you being a hooker. You hated it, what did you do to give any indication you were like that. It was just like being back in England when Lee spread rumours that you were begging for him to take you and how much of a 'whore' you were. "Hey!" You were snapped out of your thoughts and a renegade tear rolled down your cheek as you look into to a pair of concerned brown eyes. "Oh! Hey Ryou!" You say softly quickly wiping away the tear and smiling the best you could. You never liked call people by their last name and Ryou Bakura was no different. "Don't listen to them. They have no idea what they are talking about." Ryou told you reassuringly, realising you were upset by the nasty whispers. "I know! It just brings back bad memories that's all." You say softly as you began to pick up your bag after shutting your locker but once again Ryou picked it and carried it for you. He has been so sweet to you all day. He came really early to your house knowing you like getting to school early and carried your bag and books to school, and been helping you to all your lessons, and once again he was doing it again for you. "I really appreciate what you are doing Ryou, but you really don't have to do this." You protested softly once again for the fiftieth time today. "What do you carry in this bag Heather? The kitchen sink?" Ryou continued completely ignoring your protests, and throwing your heavy bag over his shoulder along with his, and began walking towards History. You let out a sigh, "I owe you big time for this Ryou!" You replied as you followed in step with him, unaware of a faint crimson crossing Ryou's cheeks as the two of you arrived to class. Seto had walked passed the two of you and he gave you a glance which showed frustration on his face, that he would rather carry your bag and books then having Ryou do it. Then suddenly...

... someone rammed right into your almost healed left arm making it in scream in pain whilst dropping your books, as you bit your lip keeping yourself under control. You looked to see the smug look of Connie Bradshaw. Head cheerleader and President of Seto's fan club. She had strawberry blonde hair and brown eyes, she would look very pretty if she didn't have this constant look that she had smelt something bad and she didn't have 10 inches of make up on her face. Then she went towards her class, giving Seto a very flirty look. "Let me help you Heather." Bakura offered as he began to pick up your books. "Ryou! You do enough already, I can get this. Go on ahead I'll catch up!" You protested shooing him off. "If you're sure..." He began, with an odd slight disappointed tone in his voice. You looked up at him and smiled. I'm sure just save me a good seat, we're watching a video remember!" You say cheerfully, getting hold of your books, he smiled and nodded walking off with your bag. You reached out to get a book just out of reach until it was picked up, you looked who had hold of it and found it was Seto. "You shouldn't be carrying these heavy books not with your arm like it is." He said taking the books at your arms. "Stop fussing. My arm is almost healed. So give me my books back!" You protested softly, as you followed Seto towards the auditorium where the whole class was watching the video. "Well you don't want to make it worse now do you?" Seto countered with a smirk. You sighed, "I'm only not arguing with you because we are going to be late!" You state, as you pick up the pace a little, actually leaving Seto behind for a moment. "You know you cannot out walk me!" Seto stated in a low and playful voice. "Doesn't matter! As long as we are not late!" You countered stopping outside the auditorium. "Books please!" You say in a sweet tone holding out your arms, Seto smirked and shook his head slightly handing you the lighter books he had carried. Then walked in before you could protest, because you both didn't want to highlight that you were a couple in front of the entire class. Then...

... you heard someone call from behind you. "Miss Owens." You turned and found your history teacher Mr Pace had followed in. "Yes Sir?" You asked questioningly, as you self consciously moved your hair to try and hide the bruise on your cheek. "Miss Owens will it be possible for you to see me after class? It's very important." "Er... Yeah sure Mr Pace." You replied, wondering what he wanted to speak to you for me, as he went to the front of the room, and you went towards the back. (Me- It's kinda like a lecture room, with long tables in the middle going up a sort of flight of stairs.) You saw the gang and the band but there was no room for you. "Sorry Heather. I couldn't get hold of a seat for you, Bakura apologised to you, as you noticed he looked really disappointed that he didn't managed to get you a seat. "It's alright Ryou. I should have come quicker. I'll just have to seat at the back." You say with a smile taking your bag from him and went right at the back where only Seto was. You sat next to him, and took out your notebook and pen, ready to make notes on the video that is going to be played.

"Do you think it was Seto Kaiba who gave her that bruise?"

"Probably. He always get what he wants. It's probably why she's sitting next to him."

"What you think Heather Owens is sleeping with Seto Kaiba! Yeah right he wouldn't even look at her twice!"

You became shocked, outraged and withdrawn when you heard this whispers in front of you. It was one thing they were saying stuff about you but now they were bringing Seto into this? You closed your, eyes trying to fight the tears away, and bit your lip from preventing yourself from saying something stupid. You wanted so badly to disappear right now you didn't want to open your eyes, until you felt a warm hand on top of yours, underneath the long table, where no one could see. You opened your eyes and looked down to see Seto's hand gently squeezing yours, and rubbing his thumb along your knuckles probably in an attempt to calm you down. But when you looked at Seto's face, you could tell that he wasn't just trying to calm you down but himself as well, he had an angered look on his face and there was a fire burning behind his cool blue eyes. You gently squeezed back as you looked to the front sensing Seto look at you, and a very small smirk came across his lips.

"Right class settle down. Mr Wheeler, if you insist on throwing paper balls please do it outside class time. Thank you." You admired you favourite teacher, he always has control over the class and has an air about him which demands respect, even Seto had a certain amount of respect for this man. "To makes sure that you all pay attention to this video, there will be a pop quiz tomorrow. So you better have some good notes to revise over." You smiled to yourself as you heard some frustrated groans. "You really think I was going to let you off that easy did you?" Mr Pace asked in an amused tone as he began the video. As he did you and Seto let go of each other's hands and began to write notes. You smiled as you recognised the videoed report. You have seen it before, once when it was playing on television for the first time and a few times at the schools you have been to. You knew instantly that you were going to pass this pop quiz tomorrow, but you made notes all the same, just not in the usual detail. After about 15 minutes, a piece of paper was slid on top of your note book with the note.

**You seem to be slacking Miss Owens! Is this not interesting enough for you?**

You smiled to yourself and wrote a reply to your table partner.

_I've seen this before. I know it off by heart. Are you that bored you decided to watch what I am doing? _

You passed it back, and wrote some more notes on the video. Then receiving the paper back.

**I'm distracted**

You looked at the note oddly and wrote a response.

_What has distracted the great Seto Kaiba from gaining more knowledge?_

**The very pretty girl sat next to me**

_Really? So how exactly is she distracting you?_

**She is making me think about what I should cook for her on Friday**

_Well let's keep the night simple but nice. You can cook anything you want._

**So we are keeping the night casual huh? Alright what your favourite simple dish?**

_Spaghetti Bolognaise. With plenty of mushrooms._

**Spaghetti Bolognaise it is then.**

_You are actually going to cook?_

**Of course. I can cook you know.**

_I didn't think you were being serious about cooking something._

**I'm always serious when it comes to you Heather**

_I hope not! Or you will be really boring!_

The bell than rang ended signalling the end of school, and everyone began to pack away everything. "Heather. Don't let those fools get to you. You are worth hundred of them and more. Also I will not only look at you twice, but a third, a fourth, a fifth..." You smiled at Seto, as both of you knelt down to fasten your bags, after putting your things away. "I get the message Seto. Thanks." You tell him, as you began to stand up, but he gently grabbed your wrist being careful not to aggravate your injuries. "Can I take you home?" He asked with concern, obviously not wanting you to carry your heavy bag and books home. You shook your head, at him and gave him an apologetic look. "Mr Pace wants to see me after class." Then I'll wait for you. I'll pick you up at the florists down Heralds Street. No arguments!" He then told you with a slight smirk, getting to his feet. You smiled to yourself and got to your feet, seeing Seto leave the room. You walked to the front of the room and waited whilst everyone began to leave. "You coming Heather?" Nikki asked as you friends stopped by the door noticing you weren't leaving. "Not yet. Mr Pace wants to see me. You guys go ahead. I'll see you later." You say with a smile to them. "Are you sure? We can wait for you." Ryou spoke up earnestly. "Go on I'll be fine. Honest." You insisted. "Alright see ya later." Joey said as they all said their goodbyes to you.

"You've got some good friends there Miss Owens." Mr Pace commented to you. "There just being a little over protective because of some recent events. But yeah I have some great friends. What is it you wanted to ask me sir?" You then asked in response. "Well I handed some of those extra assignments to the History Board at Domino Community College that you have done and they have asked to meet with you tomorrow during my History lesson. To discuss whether you can come on an advance course at Dominos highest ranked University." you were shocked, you didn't think your work was good enough to be reviewed so soon. "Seriously Mr Pace. That is so great!" "So I assume you want to go to the meeting?" He asked rather amusingly. "Definitely! But what about the pop quiz?" You then asked, coming back to your senses. "Don't worry you are exempted. What is a measly pop quiz when you have the chance to go on a advance History course." Your favourite teacher told you reassuringly. "Thank you Mr Pace. Thank you so much!" You said ecstatically. "Here's all the information you need. Good luck!" He handed you an envelope and left the room.

"YES!" You yelled in triumphant, throwing your hands in the air, as you walked down the empty street towards the florists. You may have yet got on the course but your work was good enough to be considered. That was an achievement in itself, you couldn't wait to tell Seto. Then something occurred to you, you didn't want to get your hopes up and then feel rejected, so you thought you keep this to yourself for now. Rather then make it public and make a complete fool of yourself. Suddenly you heard a voice that snapped you out of your thoughts. "Heather Owens! A word!" You instantly recognised that voice, and your anger roused as the very thought of this person as you stopped dead. Without even turning around you said in a calm, but very angered tone. "What do you want Mr Dawson?"


	25. Chapter 25

**True Friend, True Love (Seto Kaiba) #25 **

You slowly turned round and faced a man who was roughly around your father's age with dirty blonde hair and soul-destroying eyes. You glared at him feeling your anger building up inside of you. "I want you to stop hassling my son!" Mark Dawson spoke angrily, as he took a step forward towards you. You on the other hand stood your ground. You were did feel fear, but it was your anger that prevented you from backing off. "Me to stop hassling your son? He is the one who won't leave me alone!" You responded icily, glaring at the stubborn man who refused to believe that his son was a vicious psychopath. "When will you stop telling these lies and start to tell the truth!" Mr Dawson retaliated viciously, taking another step towards you. "If I wasn't telling the truth then tell me why did the courts find it necessary to place a restraining order on Lee huh? And I also have witnesses who can vouch on two separate occasions, since the order was put into place, your precious son had purposely found me and attacked me!" You retaliated taking your own step forward, raising your voice to match his level, and feeling your anger course through your veins. Yet Mark Dawson still refused to accept what you have told him. "You're being delusional..." He rationalised angrily.

You snapped when he said this, your eyes hardening and you clenched your fists. "DELUSIONAL? This is what your precious son has done to me on his last little 'visit'" You said angrily, taking a few steps towards him, and pulling your hair away from your injured cheek, displaying the full intensity of what Lee Dawson left after he had struck you. "Not only that! Oh no! He did this to me as well!" You then rolled up the sleeves of your blazer and pulled off the bandages that were wrapped around your wrists, showing him the partly healed cuts from the cuffs Lee had placed on you that night. "AND! To top it all off... Oh you are going to love this..." You then stated, with sarcasm dripping on every word, whilst you took off you blazer and rolled up the sleeve of your shirt, showing the gunshot wound you received. "Your darling son pulled a gun on me! Held it to my head! If it wasn't for a friend I would be dead and your son would be facing a murder charge rather then an attempted murder charge!" You finished bitterly, as you carefully put you blazer back on, glaring at the stubborn man, who just shook his head at you. "That doesn't mean anything! You could have done that to yourself!" He rationalised furiously. "To myself? TO MYSELF! Listen I just have spent my first day back at school having to hear vicious rumours on how I got these injuries. So why in hell would I put myself through something like that by doing it myself?" You state seething with rage as you continued to focus your whole attention on him, completely ignoring everything else around you. "BECAUSE YOU ARE SICK IN THE HEAD! YOU NEED MENTAL HELP!" Mark yelled at you, his face going a dark shade of puce. That did it, he had went to far in his accusations. "YOUR son is the one who is sick in the head and NEEDS mental help! He not only threatened my life but he also threatened my friends lives!" You say in a deadly and dangerous tone, as your anger began to take control of you. "Is everything alright Heather?"

By this familiar, deep voice, you came back to your senses slightly and glanced over your shoulder to see Seto with the same angered look that you had on your face, you felt relieved to see him, before anything drastic happens. "No I'm not Seto! Can you take me home please?" You answered in a calm voice glaring icily at Mark, "I would be glad to." Seto replied in the same calm and angered tone. Still keeping your eyes locked with Mark's as you took a few steps away from him and then began to turn away, breaking the locked gaze. However you were stopped by pain shooting through your left arm as you felt someone grab it roughly, sending a slight fear up your spine, but you shook it off when you turned and faced the culprit who had hold of your arm. "You dare to take down my family MISS OWENS I will personally see you and your father will go down!" That did it, in one quick movement you twisted your arm out of his grasp and locked his arm, keeping your hand on his elbow and pushing it upwards, making him cry out in pain, as you felt nothing. "I don't have a problem with you except for the fact that you are too pig headed to realise that your son is a malicious psychopath, and once the police catch him I will be there to make sure they lock him up and throw away the key. But if you EVER even consider threatening my family OR my friends I will not be held responsible for my actions..." You then released your the arm lock you had on Mark, and stepped back. "You can thank your son Lee for making me this way!" You then added, as you walked away, completely ignoring everyone and everything. You rounded a corner and instantly guilt and remorse washed over you as your anger subsided and realised what you have done. Tears came to your eyes, as you covered your mouth. 'I'm no better then he is! Oh God what have I done?' You thought as you slid your back against the wall you were leaning against, down to the ground. Bringing your knees to your chest and began to sob.

(Seto's POV) You were in the limo heading towards the Florist on Heralds Street to pick up Heather and take her home. It was the least you could do, because you were unable to help her at all today. You didn't want to highlight that the two of you were a couple, but you did feel jealousy when you saw Bakura helping her all day, you couldn't help it. Heather was YOUR girlfriend it should have been you doting on her, having her fuss over how unnecessary it was in her very cute and gentle way. But the press would be all over you and Heather in less than a heartbeat when they found out that you two were an item and that is something you wanted to protect Heather from. Plus those stupid fangirls would really lay into her. By the reaction on Heather's face when hearing those vicious whispers in class, she obviously couldn't be able to cope with it. Soon enough with Roland speaking up snapped you out of your thoughts. "Mr Kaiba we are here but I think you better go and see if Miss Owens is alright." Immediately you went on alert, 'No! Not again! She can't be hurt again, not so soon!' You mind thought in a complete utter panic, as you opened the door to your limo and raced out to hear the man who looked like an older version of that creep Lee Dawson yell at your angel. "BECAUSE YOU ARE SICK IN THE HEAD! YOU NEED MENTAL HELP!" Anger was running through your veins, as you began to lose control and marched up to them with Heather's back facing you, but you then stopped upon hearing the calm, deadly tone which you have never heard Heather use before. "YOUR son is the one who is sick in the head and NEEDS mental help! He not only threatened my life but he also threatened my friends' lives!" You have never seen this side of Heather before then you remembered something that Nikki once told you. *Flash Back* "Don't be fooled. Heather is the most sweetest and kindest person you will ever meet, but when she is angry, she becomes fierce! And very scary." Nikki informed you as you watch Heather's peaceful sleeping form. *End Flash Back*

"Is everything alright Heather?" You spoke up, in a calm but angered voice, sensing the tension between the two. You didn't want Heather to be hurt again so you spoke up to scare off this guy. He looked up briefly at you and Heather glanced over her shoulder to see who you were, and briefly you saw the raw anger in her eyes which melted slightly as if relieved to see you. "No I'm not Seto! Can you take me home please?" She asked calmly as she brought her gaze back to the man with dirty blonde hair and harsh looking brown eyes. "I would be glad to." You replied back to her, watching the man making sure he made no sudden moves as Heather began to turn and walk towards you, but the freak grabbed Heather's arm and you saw the pain on her face at the tight grip, knowing that he had grabbed hold of her injured arm. You ran towards them, hearing him threaten Heather and her dad, the next thing you knew you stopped as you saw Heather now had him in an arm lock and an emotionless, harden expression on her face. "I don't have a problem with you except for the fact that you are too pig headed to realise that your son is a malicious psychopath, and once the police catch him I will be there to make sure they lock him up and throw away the key. But if you EVER even consider threatening my family OR my friends I will not be held responsible for my actions..." You stood there stunned as Heather released his arm, and he held it in pain as she finished with her last comment, "You can thank your son Lee for making me this way!" Then she walked away, she seemed to be in a world of her own because she didn't acknowledge you as she walked past you. "Bitch!" You turned your attention to the man who had hold of his arm in pain. Instantly your icy disposition came into play. "You come anywhere near Heather or her family and I will crush you with the entire weight of my corporation. And you can pass that message on to your son Lee!" You spoke coldly, standing in front of this man, bringing yourself to your full height, even though he was about your height as well he cowered slightly but sneered. "I see she has poisoned you with her lies about my son as well. Besides who the hell are you? This does not concern you!" "Heather has spoken nothing but the truth, I have seen and felt his handy work first hand. You and your son are both cowards, attacking a young woman. What harm has she ever caused to either of you?" You replied icily to his outburst refusing to answer who you were. "No one attack my family and gets away with it!" This insignificant man spoke angrily, then he turned to walk away, but not before giving you one last intimidating glare, which paled in comparison to yours.

Making sure he had left you turned round expecting to see Heather behind you, but she wasn't. You walked in the direction she was going until you heard crying. You quickened you pace and rounded a corner to see Heather curled up in a ball with her back against the wall and he pretty face buried in her knees. You could feel your heart melt as you saw Heather like this. You walked over to her and wrapped your arms around her, making her jump a little and look up at you with her beautiful blue eyes red and filled with tears. "Hey. Why are you crying? That was amazing." You asked softly, tightening your grip around her small frame. "I-I lost c-control. I-I lost my temper. I shouldn't have behaved like that!" Heather whispered to you between sobs, as if she was ashamed at what she had done. "Shhh! You had no choice. If you haven't had done that, I would have beaten him into a bloody pulp!" You commented, trying to reassure her, but her sobs began to become harder, as she buried her face into her knees again, breaking your heart seeing her like this. "Shhh! Please don't cry. Don't cry my little guardian angel please I beg you." you whispered holding her tighter to you, lifting her head from her knees and allowing her to bury her face in your chest as you stroke her soft brown hair to calm her down. "Some Guardian angel I am! Breaking out into tears like this!" Heather spoke up bitterly, as her crying calmed down a little. You smiled slightly, as you kissed the top of her head. "You're my guardian angel Heather. No one can ever change that. You are so compassionate and gentle, that's what I lo-like about you. And there is so much I still don't know about you, and I want to learn it all. Will you teach me?" You whispered softly, catching yourself before you said that word. It couldn't be that what you feel towards Heather. Could it? It's way too early to tell yet. Right now you were happy to be with her like this.

Heather moved her head away from you chest and looked at you curiously, then she smiled slightly. "Only if you are willing to teach me all about you. There is so much about you I don't know either. I would like to know if you let me, if you trust me." She said softly to you, touching your cheek with her soft hand, making you feel that warm familiar feeling that you have come to really enjoy. "Of course I trust you. You are the only one who has been able to gain my trust." You whispered as you slowly picked Heather up bridal style, and picking up her heavy bag. "And you are the only one who has been able to gain my full trust for a very long time." Heather whispered as she wrapped her arms around your neck and rested her head against your chest. Making you feel proud at you achievement.

"The only reason I'm letting you do this is because I haven't got the energy to argue." Heather commented as if she sensed your discreet smirk at the fact she wasn't resisting. "Are you always this stubborn?" you asked amusingly, as you walked towards your limo and Roland opened it for you. "Yes." Heather replied softly and playfully, lifting herself up slightly to gently kiss your cheek with those soft, desirable lips sending chills down your spine, making you smile slightly. "Let's get you home." You stated placing Heather inside the limo. You were about to get in when you saw the man who you assumed was Lee's father. He had your back towards you and was walking away. Making you tense slightly. 'Did he see us?' You asked yourself in a slight panic. "Seto?" Heather spoke up, making you realise you were halfway to getting in the limo. You gave one finally glance towards where Lee's father was and climbed in. Instantly Heather questioned you. "What's wrong?" She asked with concern. You looked into her eyes, which was still red from her crying. You didn't want to worry her, she had been through enough today. You smiled and leaned forward towards her, making you inches from her face. "Nothing." You gently kissed her soft lips, losing yourself as the limo began to drive away, towards Heather's home.

(Your POV) Seto was definitely not telling you something, but you couldn't question it any further as you began to lose yourself in the soft kiss Seto had began. He may consider you his angel but you consider him as your knight in shining armour, who always had the ability to sweep you of your feet. Slowly he kiss began to intensify, as Seto gently wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you closer to him, whilst you wrapped your arms around his neck. Nothing else mattered now, you were in the arms of someone who truly cared for you, and you truly cared for back. _God she's so beautiful_ You wondered who voice that was. It sounded like Seto, but it was obvious he couldn't say anything. You disregard and then you felt the tip of Seto's tongue trace the seams of your lips gently, asking for permission to enter, but giving you the impression that he was not trying to push you to do anything. _Please let me in. Let me show you what you truly deserve my angel._ Again you heard Seto's voice, but he couldn't possibly being able to say anything. Again you shook it off, and parted your lips slightly and met Seto's tongue with yours. You moaned slightly, at the texture of his warm tongue played against yours. _God! You taste so good Heather! I wish this would never end. I want to stay in heaven forever._ You heard Seto moan slightly as you once again heard his voice. You then felt the limo come to a stop, and you slowly pulled away, wishing the limo was still moving. _Over so soon? Why couldn't Roland take a detour?_ You giggled at this comment. "What's so funny?" Seto asked you curiously. "Oh nothing... You say taking your bag from Seto's grasp. "I'll see you tomorrow Seto." You say softly to him. "I'll give you a lift to school tomorrow." _Please say yes_ You heard him speak, but yet his lips didn't move, you looked at him oddly. "How are you doing that?" You asked in amazement, instantly receiving a confused look from him _What is she talking about?_ Then it clicked, could you be reading his thoughts? You then smiled at him, trying to cover it up. "How do you make me feel so safe?" Instantly Seto gave you a smile, "That's my little secret. So shall I pick you up tomorrow?" He asked, seeing him being hopeful for you saying yes. You smiled, "If you really insist." You whispered, kissing him lightly on the lips, before leaving the limo and went into your house. Wondering how on earth you were able to read Seto's thoughts like that.

You sat on your bed, and read the information for tomorrow's meeting. The only person you decided to tell was your dad, and he was over the moon for you. But you warned him, that it was very difficult to get onto these courses, but he told you that he had every faith in you. However you made him swear not to tell anyone else, just in case. you let out a sigh as you read that you needed to wear a smart outfit for the meeting. This was going to be difficult to change into your red button up shirt and black dress trousers and high heeled boots and get to the meeting without letting anyone find out what you were doing. But you smirked as you thought about how you were going to execute your plan and get away with it.

You smiled as you saw a black limo pull up in front of your house promptly, at the time you normally leave for school. "Alright dad! As they say in Russia Moscow!" (Me-Must go!) You call out as you picked up your bag. You were dressed in a red button up shirt, black dress pants and black high-heeled boots, ready for your interview at the college. It turns out that you have to spend the whole day there, so you could have a tour of the campus and found out about the course you were hoping to get on. "Alright Kiddo! Good luck for today alright! I have my fingers cross for you." Your dad stated, coming from the kitchen and giving you a huge hug. "Dad...Chocking... Not... breathing!" You gasped out, as you felt your breath being squeezed out of your body. He then released you, and gave you a proud look, "Your mother will be so proud of you Heather!" You smiled at him, knowing that your mum was right here, watching over the both of you. "I know she would be. Thanks dad." You replied as you walked to the door, that was when something occurred to you. "Dad, if Seto, Nikki or the guys asked where I have been today, tell them that I was meeting a supplier for the restaurant for you OK." You informed him as you began to open the front door. "I don't see why you don't tell them, they would support you no matter what happens." Your dad asked, as you began to walk towards the limo. "I just don't want to get my hopes too high, that's all." You replied walking backwards, "I call you later dad." You called back with a smile, and then you turned and walked towards the limo, finding Roland standing there waiting for you. "Good morning Roland. How are you?" You greeted cheerfully to him, as he opened the door to the limo. "Very good Miss Owens." He answered politely, with a small smile as you climbed into the limo. "Good morning beautiful." you heard the deep sexy voice that sent chills down your spine. "Good..." You began to say softly but were interrupted by Seto's soft, tender lips in a sweet kiss that took your breath away. The warm feeling enveloping you, making you feel safe, as you close your eyes, allowing Seto to take hold of your senses.

After a few minutes you felt Seto's lips grudgingly pull away from yours. "...morning!" you finished your greeting softly and breathlessly with a small smile, slowly opening your eyes to look into a pair of sparkling sapphires. "What was that for?" You asked curiously, continuing to smile as you felt the limo beginning to move. "Can't I give my ravishing girlfriend a good morning kiss?" Seto asked in a whisper, with a small smirk on his face. You blushed lightly and looked away from him, still not being use to such compliments from people other than family. "So is there something you want to tell me?" He asked curiously, noticing you weren't dressed in your uniform. "Er... Yeah! I'm not going to be in school today." you answered looking down at yourself seeing if you were presentable. Then you catch a glimpse of your reflection in the window and you gently touched your bruised cheek, which had gone down considerably since yesterday because you applied another ice pack onto it. "Alright. Keep your secrets! You'll tell me when you're ready right?" Seto spoke up, causing you to return your gaze to his. You smiled at him, "You're catching on!" You replied in a joking tone, which caused Seto to smile slightly, then he touched your bruised cheek and caressed it lovingly, leaning forward and capturing your lips once again, instantly making you lose yourself in the sweet sensation of his lips. "Someone seems to be in a very romantic mood this morning." You whispered softly, as Seto pulled away, but just leaving a few inches from one another lips. "I'm taking the chance while I can. You have no idea how much I wanted you to fuss over me if I helped you yesterday." He told you, as he leaned forward to try and capture you lips again, but you pulled back slightly and looked into his eyes with a mischievous look in yours. "Were you jealous Seto Kaiba? Jealous of Ryou because he was helping me and you weren't?" You asked playfully, with a small smile on your face. "No!" Seto replied rather quickly as he pulled back and looked away. You felt the air become serious and solemn when he did this. Making you worry a little.

"You were jealous weren't you(?)" You stated, rather than asked, softly. "I told you No. I was not jealous." Seto responded a little more harshly to you, as he continued to look out of the window. You bit your lip, as you looked at him. You could tell by his body language that he was extremely jealous, so you decided to tread carefully in your response. You slowly moved your hand towards Seto's lap and gently took hold of his warm hand, which cause him to look down at what you were doing. You smiled and squeezed his hand reassuringly. "Alright you are not jealous. But if you ever are..." Seto then turned to look at you as you leaned forward towards him, still holding his hand, "...remember this..." You continued, then you kissed his warm cheek, feeling them warm up a little, as you pulled back slightly, noticing his cheeks beginning to have a little more colour in them slightly. You then moved to his ear. "... you have nothing to be jealous about because I am with you and only you." You whispered softly, making him feel that he is the only one in the world who deserves to know this information.

You pulled away, but Seto continued to hold your hand tightly keeping you close to him, staring into your eyes with intensity and curiosity. "Why are you so good to me? Any other girl would want to shout from the rooftops saying that they were going out with me, and half of them already do that. But you..." Seto brought his hand to your bruised cheek and cupped it gently, continuing his eye contact, as if he was searching your very soul for his answers. "...You agreed to keep quiet, you always find the right words to say to stop me from getting so worked up! Why?" Seto whispered, with a look of confusion on his face, trying to figure you out. You smiled at him, and you brought your other hand to your cheek and wrapped your fingers around Seto's warm hand, looking deep into his piercing blue eyes, which continued to ask questions. "Why?" You spoke softly to him, gently removing his hand from your cheek. "Because I care about you, and I know the reasons of why you want to keep 'us' quiet. I understand that you want to protect me from your public image. I can see..." You looked into his eyes and saw a very slight glimmer of insecurity there. "... you are worried of losing me because of it." You concluded, seeing that Seto was more confused then ever. "Why put up with me though because of all this?" Seto continued, getting a little frustrated. You pulled back and smiled at him playfully. "Because you big lug! I'm fond of you that's why!" You exclaim to him with a giggle, gently pushing his arm playfully, making him smirk at you slightly. "Plus..." You then said a little seriously, making him look at you with rapt attention and curiosity. "...You are one of the few people who can see me... the real me." You added the last part quietly, looking at your hands. You then felt Seto hand come under your chin, making you look in to his eye once again as he closed the gap between the two of you. "And YOU can see the real ME." Seto whispered as he touched your lips once again with his own in a quick and gentle kiss. He pulled back, and you smiled at him, bringing your hand to his face to brush some of his hair from his eyes.

You then realised your surroundings, "Roland would you stop here please." You called out to the driver, recognising the street you needed to stop at to get to Domino College. "Do you think you can survive without me today?" You asked playfully with a smirk as the limo came to a stop. "I think I can just survive... once I do this." Then before you knew it he pulled you forward and kissed you with some intensity, completely taking your breath away once again. "You just can't stop kissing me this morning can you!" You commented with your famous smile. "I can't help it. You are so addictive!" Seto replied with his sexy smirk, beginning to bring you closer again, but you came to your senses and placed a finger on his lips. "I have to go!" You whispered to him softly, slowly moving out of his grasp. "I see you later Seto." "Bye Heather. You will be alright won't you?" Seto whispered back, as his hold on your hand lingered a little before letting go, "I'll be fine. Promise." You spoke back as you stepped out of the limo.

You stood on the pavement and watched the limo drive off towards school. You smiled and began to walk toward the college, thinking about Seto's soft lips against yours once again. He always made you feel good about yourself and he had given you the confidence, without even realising it, you needed to face this gruelling interview. You came to a stop just outside campus and watched some of the students walking who had early classes that day. You took a deep breath and walked towards the main building. Ready show these people that you were worthy to be on this course.

(Nikki's POV) You sat by yourself at lunch waiting for the guys to show up to join you and wondering where Heather was today. You panicked slightly when you didn't see her this morning, but when you spoke to Kaiba he said that she wasn't coming in today because she was doing something else but never told him what it was. In a way you were kind of relieved Heather wasn't in today because some of the rumours you have heard were brutal, but it seemed to be more emphasised because she wasn't in. "I bet Heather Owens is with one of her punters right now because she couldn't schedule them in around school!" You heard the snide voice of Connie Bradshaw speak up snobbily from her table, with eagerly listening, cronies. You clenched your teeth as your anger began to stir inside of you like a wild fire, this bleach blonde viper was the one who was spreading these rumours about your best friend like a bush fire, and it was a fact that these rumours were really getting to Heather. You could see the pain on her face yesterday, and it took every bit of self-control not to punch the living daylights out of Connie and her cronies. She was such a nasty piece of work. "You think it's Seto Kaiba. Because I heard that he was her number one customer." You hear one of those cronies speak up in the venomous tongue as Connie. "Hey Nikki!" You vaguely heard Yugi greet you as the whole gang had finally turned up and sat down with you. However you were too busy focusing on what Connie was saying, as you anger was beginning to turn into rage. "My Seto would never be with that little whore! She would never be able to satisfy him like I could and if she even did sleep with him I will give her more than any punter of hers would do to her!" You began to see red, as you clenched your fist, trying to keep yourself from flying off the handle, but there was something. Something deep inside you that began to stir and awake, and it was fuelling your rage. "Besides, MY Seto wouldn't stoop so low to sleep with a whore like Heather Owens!" NO ONE TALKS ABOUT KIRA THAT WAY! A voice that sounded like your screamed in your head as you were pushed over the edge by this comment, then there was darkness as you vaguely heard someone ask if you were OK.

(Yugi's POV) "Hey Nikki!" you say cheerily as you and the entire gang sat down at the table where she was sat at lunch but she seemed distracted. Then you heard Connie Bradshaw mouthing off as usual. Hearing her talk harshly about Heather, you didn't know why. Heather hasn't done anything towards Connie but thinking about none of her victims ever did, especially you, you had tried to be nice to her but she always looked down at you because of your height. She was not a very nice person to know, and it upset you slightly at the rumours she had spread about Heather because of the injuries she has had because of her last encounter with Lee. Then you sensed a surge of strong magical energy from beside you. "You felt it too Yugi?" The calm deep voice of Yami spoke up from the Millennium puzzle, "I did." you replied as you looked sensed Nikki tense up, and clench her fists, as you heard Connie venomous tongue say, "Besides, MY Seto wouldn't stoop so low to sleep with a whore like Heather Owens!" You frowned but sensed the magical energy increase dramatically, and it seemed to be coming from Nikki. She had her head down, and her eyes closed, whilst she clenched her fists until you could see the whites of her knuckles. "Nikki? Are you OK?" You asked cautiously to your friend, in a worried tone. "Er Yugi. It's not a good idea to bother Nikki when she's like this." Taylor spoke up nervously, as the entire gang sensed Nikki's tensed feelings.

Then suddenly Nikki snapped her head up, making everyone, including yourself jump, and you cringed slightly as you saw the angry glare on Nikki's face as she looked at you. But there was something different about her, her hazel eyes glowed a slight reddish/pink colour. "Excuse me Pharaoh." Nikki spoke in calm but yet angered tone, as she placed her hands on the table and rose to her feet. You blinked a few times, wondering why Nikki had spoken to you in a tone you would normally hear Ishizu and Marik speak to Yami. "Nikki?" You called out after her, as you watch her walk calmly towards the table where Connie and her 'friends' were. "I don't think that is Nikki Yugi. I think that is someone else." Yami spoke up earnestly. "I think you're right." you agreed as you and Yami sensed another increase in the magical energy that was surrounding Nikki as Connie spoke up snidely. "Oh look its Heather Owens partner in crime! Whats the matter? Not enough customers for the both of you to take on!" Then Connie's so called friends laughed in hysterics. Then you saw a very faint red glow coming from one of Nikki's hand, it looked like fire. Then you heard Nikki's voice as clear as a bell, silencing the whole lunch room. But you could tell for definite that this was not Nikki speaking but someone else. "Listen! If you do not wish to be sent to the shadows, I suggest you stop referring to Kira in such a way! Or by Ra I will do it myself!" By stating this she had completely stunned Connie and the entire room. Then she walked out calmly, with the same glow in her eyes. "Freak!" Connie muttered, which began the general buzz of the lunchroom again. "Who's Kira?" Alex asked in a confused tone. "And did Nikki just say Ra?" you hear Tristan state in the same confused tone. Then it all pieced together, "Yami I think we might have another figure from the past on our hands! And they seem to know Heather's past self!" "I agree, I just wish I remember who it was..."

(Nikki's POV) "HEY NIC NAC!" A familiar voice snapped you out of the darkness you found yourself in and found yourself outside in the school grounds. 'How on earth did I get here? I've could have sworn I was in the cafeteria!' You asked yourself, scratching your head in confusion. "Hello! Earth to Nikki!" You turned and found a smiling Heather with a gleam in her eye and a definite bounce in her step, wearing a red shirt and black pants. "Hey kid! Where have you been? I've missed ya, and what's up with the grin on your mush?" You asked playfully, shrugging off wondering how you got there in the first place. Heather smile became wider, if it was possible and she then grabbed your hand. "Something really good has happened and I have a surprise for you!" Heather answered happily as she began to pull you along towards the entrance of the school. "What has gotten into you Heather? I've never seen you this happy before! Not since a certain someone said they liked you." You exclaimed with curiosity and playfulness, grinning at the colour that rose to Heather's cheeks, but it didn't seem to knock her back in the slightest. "I'll tell you in a bit, but first your surprise!" She replied with excitement in her voice, as she continued to pull you along. "What is this surprise?" You questioned, and then Heather suddenly stopped. "Ta Da!" She exclaimed and there you saw the person you haven't seen in a while...

(Your POV) "Well Heather. I far as I can tell you are a worthy candidate and would be an essential student to our History Department. So if you wish you can start the course next week. Congratulations." Eric Matthews, the representative of Domino College stated to you with a smile shaking your hand. "Thank you very much for this opportunity!" You replied back, beaming your famous smile at him. You did it, you were on the History Course. Pride, the sense of achievement and sheer happiness was coursing through your body. The campus, the syllabus, everything was perfect and was exactly what you wanted. "Well I see you next Monday for your sign up and classes will follow." Eric grinned as he led you out of the office and towards reception. "I'll be there. Thank you very much Mr Matthews..." "Eric please. I like to keep it as informal as possible with students." Eric interrupted, as he shook your hand. "Alright then. Eric, I'll see you next Monday." You replied with a smile, then you turned and walked out of reception and began to walk across the campus. There was only one feeling that could beat what you were feeling now, and it when Seto first kissed you. You were ecstatic, that you didn't even realise where you were going and what time it was. Without even thinking you began to run with ease in your high-heeled boots and in a flash you did a perfect cartwheel and a perfect back flip. It was like you were taken over by someone else, with a sudden burst of energy you did three back flips in a row. As soon as you stopped you were breathing heavily at the sudden burst of activity, and found yourself in Domino Park. "Heather? Heather Owens?" You heard a familiar voice, which you haven't heard for at least two years. You turned round to see...

"Ellie!" You gasped in surprise as you saw Nikki's mother standing there looking at you curiously, wondering if it was really you. "Ellie! It really you! What are you doing here?" You exclaimed as you threw your arms around the older woman, who was the only mother figure you have had in your life. "Oh Sweetie! Look at you, all grown and looking professional, apart from you little stunt a moment ago. What was that all about and why aren't you in school?" She questioned, instantly going into mother mode. You giggled, "Oh! I had some great news. I don't want to tell you yet because no one else knows, but it really good news, that's why I'm out of school. So why are you here? Nikki told me you got a job in New York! Wait does she know you are here?" You exclaimed as you began to walk with her out of the park. "Oh! Nicole had e mailed me so many times about how wonderful Domino City was, and how she was so happy to meet up with you. I just had to come and visit, and it's part of my job as well to come here so here I am to surprise her. Also I've got a bit of news for Nicole and I wanted to tell her in person rather than over an e mail." She informed you, noticing Ellie's tone became a little sadder when she mentioned the news. "What's wrong? Is everything alright?" You asked in concern. "Oh yeah! Everything is fine. It's just... the divorce has finally come through." You looked a little shocked, understanding completely what Ellie meant. Nikki and her dad were just as tight as you and your dad before Nikki's dad hit the bottle. This was going to upset her a little because it was finally official, her parents were separated. "Just think of it as a fresh start, you can begin your life again. Me and my dad will help!" You rationalised to Ellie trying to make her see the upside of the situation. "Just like you and your dad, right. How is he Heather? And who did that to you?" Ellie replied back with a smile, but an angry and concerned flare crosses her eyes as she indicated the bruise on your cheek. "The same person who last left a calling card." You replied dryly as both of you began to get closer to the school. "Not again..." You hear Ellie whisper, obviously remembering what happened with Nikki's dad. "Let's not let that pathetic loser bring down our day!" You say brightly, making Ellie look at you curiously and a little shocked. "I have some great news to share and you have arrived so, today is good!" You replied cheerfully feeling your good mood come back.

A strange feeling then came across you. It felt familiar, 'Oh no! Not again!" You thought in a panic as you felt that strong feeling beginning to grow inside you. It was the feeling from the museum and when you came to the brink of exhaustion, then you felt a strong power, making you stop. "Heather, honey are you alright?" You heard Ellie's voice speak to you, but this was pushed aside when you heard other voices, including your own, but yet it wasn't.

**My Pharaoh! Let her be in my charge!**

**YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I HAVE BEEN THROUGH!**

**MAZA! DESTROY THE PHARAOH! AND BRING KIRA TO ME!" **

Just as quickly as this strong feeling came it went again with the voices, leaving you slightly breathless. "Heather!" Ellie was standing right next to you now, with a look of worry on her face, as you looked at her blankly. "Are you OK? You've gone a little pale. "Y-Yeah! I'm fine, I just felt a little lightheaded. I'm OK now, must be hungry." You concluded, thinking whether you were OK or not. You didn't feel the reminiscence of the feeling like last time, so you must be OK. "Alright! But if it happens again you should sit down." Ellie concluded fussing like a mother, who made you smile a little. "Alright!" You agreed with a smile, as both of you continued walking towards Domino High. Then you sensed a something, a strong presence, upon arriving at the school, it felt strangely familiar as you arrived at the entrance to the school seeing Nikki walking across the court yard. "Wait here Ellie and we'll surprise Nikki!" You said excitedly as you began to approach your best friend, who seemed to be in a slight daze. "Hey Nic Nac!" You called out cheerfully, knowing full well she was going to lay into you for calling her your pet name. Strangely enough that familiar power went away and Nikki didn't get annoyed with you. In fact she looked around confused, scratching her head. "Hello! Earth to Nikki!" You say with a teasing tone wondering if she was alright. She turned to you and smiled, "Hey kid! Where have you been? I've missed ya, and what's up with the grin on your mush?" You smiled became wider, as you were bursting to tell her your good news. You grabbed her hand and began to pull her towards the entrance of the school, "Something really good has happened and I have a surprise for you!" You said excitedly to Nikki, knowing that she would be happy to see her mum again after such a long separation. "What has gotten into you Heather? I've never seen you this happy before! Not since a certain someone said they liked you." Nikki stated to you playfully, making your cheeks begin to turn red, knowing exactly who she meant, but you shrugged it off thinking about when mother and daughter reunite. "I'll tell you in a bit, but first your surprise!" You told her with glee and excitement in your voice. "What is this surprise?" Nikki questioned you curiously, obviously a little surprised that you weren't thrown off by that last comment. You then stopped, seeing Ellie, waiting patiently, and announced proudly. "Ta Da!"

"Mum!" Nikki exclaimed as she threw her arms around her mother with happiness and surprise. "Nic where are you?" You heard Sam's voice call out in a worried tone, "Nikki?" Yugi's voice soon followed. Nikki broke the hug with her mum and looked along with you to find the entire gang with worried looks on their faces. "Hey! Guys!" You called out with a smile waving your hand to them. "Hey where you been Heather! You missed the pop quiz in History! You better have an excuse for Mr Pace!" Joey exclaimed as the entire gang ran over to where you, Nikki and Ellie were. "Oh have a very good excuse. And all of you will know in due time." You say slyly, receiving curious and confused looks. "Look there some stuff I need to do. But if you guys are not busy come over to my family restaurant after school OK!" You say cheerfully before walking off into the school. "Heather wait!" Yugi came running after you as you entered the school building. You went towards your locker to grab a few books and then go to your family restaurant afterwards. "Oh look who it is! It's Heather Owens! Finally decide got through your clients have you(?)" You hear the smug voice of Connie. You let out a light sigh and completely ignored her, hoping she had made her snipe and will walk away. Unfortunately that wasn't the case. "What's the matter Heather? Your tongue all worn out from pleasing so many men." You slammed your locker door shut and turned to stare into Connie's eyes with a calm and dangerous glare. Then you took a deep breath and smiled at Connie taking her off guard. "Connie you are not worth my time and energy. You are a pathetic individual who spreads malicious rumours because your life is so boring and you need attention. Therefore I am not giving you the blind bit of notice, until you gain a civil tongue in that head of yours!" You state calmly, then began to walk away. "Don't you DARE talk that way to Me Owens!" You turned and looked calmly at her, "So you don't want to be spoken to like an adult then!" You commented then walked off leaving a fuming Connie, as you smirked to yourself. "Nicely done! Remind me not to get on your bad side!" You heard a deep voice behind you chuckle softly. You smiled and turned round to find Seto at his locker, his blue eyes sparkling, showing he was truly impressed. "Why thank you. But you do know it would be ten times worse because I know you right." You comment to him as you leaned against the locker beside him with a slight smirk on your face. "Well I better be on my good behaviour then." Seto whispered in your ear as he closed his locker door. "Yeah you better!" You quipped back with a playful smirk, being cautious that no one was seeing the two of you like this. "Oh! If you really want to know what I have been today and you have got time, come down to my family's restaurant." "I can make time for you." Seto commented as the two of you walked down the corridor. "But to forewarn you, the gang will be there." You stated to Seto with caution, seeing him frown. "It doesn't matter if you don't want to. I'll just call you later and tell you." You quickly added, with a slight sad tone to your voice. You then felt yourself being pulled into an empty classroom, by the wrist gently. "Do you want me to come?" Seto asked closing the door to the classroom. You looked him with an understanding gaze. "I would love it if you came. But I know you..." But you were interrupted with a Seto's soft lips on yours in a tender kiss. "If you want me to come, I will for you." Seto whispered as he only moved inches from your lips. You smiled, as his warm breath caressed you face. "You are being very daring Mr Kaiba! Kissing me in such a public place! You are living on the edge!" You comment playfully to him, sensing him smile. "Well that kiss this morning expired. So I had to take advantage when I could." Seto whispered as he forced himself to move away before he kissed you again. "Well I better go before you take advantage again. I'll see you after school." You state with you famous smile, leaving the classroom making sure no one saw you and made your way towards the entrance of the school again.

You saw Nikki and Ellie waiting for you. "You're not sticking around for the rest of school?" Nikki asked you as you approached them. You shook your head, "No. I been exempt for the rest of the day, so I can guide you around Ellie." You say with a smile. "Huh! It's alright for some! I'll see you at the restaurant mum. I've gotta dash. See you later mum!" Nikki stated give her mum a hug before dashing off to her lesson before the bell. "Come on Ellie!" You exclaim feeling extremely happy again.

(FF to end of school and the gang and Seto arrived at the restaurant) "Well the reason I asked you guys here is to share with you some really good news on my part, and to explain why I wasn't in school today!" You told your friends in an exciting. "Come on Heather you can't keep us in suspense!" Tristan exclaimed. "Yeah I have no doubt that Kaiba is going to have to rush off to Kaiba corp.!" Joey sniped, as you saw Seto give him a death glare. "Well you know that I have been doing some extra work for History... Well, Mr Pace had sent my work to the History board at Domino College and they asked for an interview to see me. And well..." You looked around the room at your friends eager faces. "... they had offered me a place on they esteemed history course this semester, I start next week." You say with a nervous smile, as the room went silent, and then erupted. "Heather! Congratulations!" Tea and Taylor squealed at you, giving you a bone-crushing hug. "This calls for a celebration!" Tristan and Joey cried out, making everyone laugh. That was when your dad, uncle and Ellie came out with the food. You moved away from the entire crowd, noticing that Ellie and your dad were being really friendly towards one another. But you were soon snapped out of your thoughts when you felt someone come up behind you and you heard a deep voice in your ear, sending shivers down your spine. "Congratulations Heather." "Thank you Seto!" You whispered back. "Unfortunately Wheeler was right I do have to rush off. But I'll make up for it on Friday, promise." Seto whispered apologetically, you moved your hand backwards and gently brush your fingers against his gently. "I'll hold you to it, bye Seto." You whispered back as you felt Seto begin to move away. "Until tomorrow Heather." Seto replied as he left, as both of you gave each other one last glance before he left and you joined the gang. But not before you had the feeling once again of being watched...

(? POV) "Everything is in place Master." Your hooded servant informed you as he kneeled before you. "Good work Aden!" You say gazing at the sphere at Kira's little celebration. "Forgive me Master but why are we using the girl to gain the pendant and power. Why not go directly to the source?" your servant questioned you humbly. "To get to the girl. You have to go after her heart!" You replied sinisterly, as you watched the girls final enjoyments of her measly life.


	26. Chapter 26

**True Friend, True Love (Seto Kaiba) #26 **

(Your POV Still at the party) You giggled as you watched Taylor and Joey argue. "Hey Heather! Can I talk to you?" Yugi asked as your celebration party began to slowly come to a close, mainly due to the fact that Tristan and Joey had eaten the majority of the food, thus the reason of Joey and Taylor's argument. "Er yeah sure. My dad and Nikki can be referee for this one!" You state with a smile, as you saw the argument beginning to escalate as you and Yugi walked out of the restaurant and into the cool January air. "So what's up Yugi?" You asked brightly as you looked up at the sky, staring at the stars. "I'm sorry to bring this up at your party Heather but there is something myself and Yami think should be brought to your attention." Yugi stated in a slightly anxious and tense tone, snapping you out of your happy mood, and brought you to complete attention, looking into Yugi's eyes and saw the seriousness in them. "What's wrong? Is your Grandpa alright? Someone trying to take your puzzle again?" You asked in a serious and concerned tone, which for some reason made Yugi chuckle slightly, making you give him a puzzled look. "Everything is fine Heather... But it does have something to do with my Millennium Puzzle though." Yugi explained, as he sat down on a wall and you beside him. "So what did you want to tell me?" You asked softly, then there was a flash of light and Yugi changed to Yami. "It's about Nikki." He replied in his deep voice that was filled with wisdom and the true honesty, making you confused. "What has Nikki got to do with the Millennium Puzzle?" You asked, in a slightly shocked voice, wondering why Nikki was suddenly was brought into the conversation. "Today in school something happened..." Yami began looking at you carefully for your reaction but you remained silent, waiting for him to continue. "Myself and Yugi felt a strong magical energy, similar to what we felt coming from you at the museum and that day when you collapsed. This time it came from Nikki and she said something about... Kira, your past life. I think she is another figure from the past as well." Yami informed you, his violet eyes piercing into your sapphire eyes.

"That is really weird..." You trail off softly, remembering the voices that you had heard earlier on today. "What is?" Yami spoke up, curiously and with concern at you sudden declaration. "Remember how I told you, I get these really strong feelings before I sudden collapse?" You asked, as you looked to the ground, "Yes. When did it happen?" Yami asked, knowing what you were going to say. "Today. But I didn't have a vision or collapsed, all I had was voices and one of them sounded like mine, the second sounded like that man... Tyron. And the third voice..." You looked up to Yami, with a worried expression, "...the third voice sounded like Nikki's and she sounded angry and in a lot of pain." You say softly, hoping you would never have to hear your best friend's voice sound like that ever again. Then you heard a frustrated growl and Yami stood up and walked forward a little. "I wish I can remember what happened! I fear that you, Nikki, Yugi, everyone is in grave danger. I can sense it!" Yami stated in a frustrated tone to you, with his back towards you. "So can I." You spoke up absent minded, making Yami turn to you. You looked at him and smiled, "Don't worry. You'll get your memories back, and save the world once again, and all your friends will be right there alongside you when you do." You say reassuringly to him, making Yami smile appreciatively. "You have a gift Heather. A gift to reassure, even the most doubtful heart." You blushed and smiled at Yami's compliment, "Thank you. I think we better go inside, it's starting to get a little nippy out here and no doubt everyone would be wondering where we were." You added, getting up from the wall and walked back inside the warm restaurant, with Yugi now following behind you.

The celebrations were now over and it was obvious that Taylor won the argument against Joey, because he kept giving sheepish looks towards her. Slowly one by one, each of your friends made their farewells to you, eventually leaving you, your family, Nikki and Ellie left in the restaurant. "The next time I decide to throw a party remind me to put down coasters!" Your dad stated in despair, as he saw the rings of the glasses on the side of the bar. "Oh come off it dad! You've seen worse in the Officer's mess!" You state playfully nudging him with your hip out of the way carrying some dirty dishes to the kitchen. "Oi! What happened to giving your old man some respect?" You dad responded playfully, as he followed you and picked you up, spinning you out of the kitchen, making you scream and laugh at what he was doing. "DAD! STOP!" You scream out, which led you to be carefully placed onto your feet again, a little unsteady. You then noticed something in Nikki as she began to take some rubbish to the bin. She wasn't bouncing around like her usual self, especially with the fact she had eaten your dads super sugary chocolate fudge cake, with chocolates to decorate it with. Normally she would be bouncing off the walls with a sugar high! "Ill be right back to deal with you later dad!" You say with a playful tone as you went after your friend. You felt in your heart a deep sadness, which is obviously what Nikki was feeling at the moment, and you had to find out why. "Nikki?" you asked softly as she threw the bin bag away, but she seemed to be lost in her own little world, which seriously worried you. "Earth to Nic Nac!" You continued softly placing your hand on her shoulder.

(Nikki's POV) You were taking something to the nearby trash can trying to grasp on to the fact your mother had informed you about earlier in the night. You expected to be spending tonight super hyper, but four words tore it all down. "The divorce came through!" Your mother's words echoed through your head, as you tossed the rubbish into the bin. Suddenly being snapped out of your thoughts, there was a hand on your shoulder. "Earth to Nic Nac" You turned to see Heather with a worried expression. "What do you want Cracker Jack?" you asked forcing a smile. "What's going on... She asked softly to you. "Nothing," you quickly answered her, "Nothing at all..." She gave you an odd look. "That's what worries me... you're not bouncing off the walls like you normally would after having some of my dad's very sugary cake" she pointed out with a slight joke in her tone, which made couldn't help but smile a little. "There are just a few things on my mind thats all." You answered, trying to shrug Heather off slightly. "Such as?" She pressed, taking your hand and sitting you down on a wall and sitting down next to you. You let out a deep sigh and looked at your hands, you didnt realise that this would effect you so much. "My father has been officially ripped out of my life..." You say softly, as tears began to come into your eyes, then you hear Heather let out a little sigh herself. "I know..." She says softly, making you look up at her, seeing reassurance and sincerity in her eyes. "How? Mum just... Oh!" You realised, the situation at hand. "It was when I met up with her after the interview at College. Ellie told me then when she looked unhappy and I pressed the matter. Kinda one of the advantages of being a good listener I guess." Heather informed you of the exact details of how she found out. "Mum was unhappy about it?" You questioned as you looked at the ground, at your feet, feeling the tears coming to your eyes again. "Of course she was. You know she only went through the divorce to protect you and herself from your dad don't you(?)" Heather asked softly as she placed her arm around your shoulder. "I know Heather. I know. He may have been a horrible father for the last two years, but what about the other fifteen he was my best friend and lifelong teacher and... he's my dad Heather!" You informed her, tears now running down your eyes as you looked into Heather blue eyes, then it became too much and you buried your face into her shoulder and began to cry, as Heather hugged gently to reassure you.

(Your POV) "I know Heather. I know. He may have been a horrible father for the last two years, but what about the other 15... he was my best friend and lifelong teacher... and... he's my dad Heather!" Nikki told you with tears coming out her soft brown eyes, and then she began to cry into your shoulder, as you hugged her gently. You couldn't imagine your life without your dad, he was everything to you, as Mark Silvers was everything to Nikki. "Why did he do this Heather? Why can't I have my dad back?" Nikki continued as she cried into your shoulder, making tears come into your eyes as you felt the pain she was in within your heart. "I don't know Nikki. He became lost and probably thought it was the only way out. But you are right he is still your dad, and no divorce can ever change that. The memories of him will always be in your heart, and no one can ever take them away from you. Who knows maybe this will make him realise what he has done and he can begin to find his way again." You replied softly, as you continued to hold Nikki until she begin to calm down a little, and she pulled away from your shoulder. "You probably think I'm being silly." Nikki said with a still tear filled voice, as she wiped her tears away. You smiled lightly at her, "Why would I? I still get upset a little about almost loosing my dad after that freak attacked us a couple of months ago." You say softly as you looked into the sky and watched the stars. "But in a way it has made us stronger. And this will make you and your mum stronger. A fresh start, a new beginning. And you know what?" You asked, making Nikki look at you and you drew your gaze from the star filled sky and look at her. "What?" She asked you curiously, which made you smirk a little. "I think my dad has the hots for your mum!" You replied with glee, remembering throughout the party, they have never really left each other's side, and always looked like they were in a deep friendly talk. "Really? Well guess what Heather?" Nikki replied to your comment, with her own smirk. "What Nikki?" It was your turn to be curious. "I think my mum has the hots for your dad!" Nikki told you with a giggle, making you giggle as well. "Well if your dad is anything like you, we've going to have intervene immediately!" Nikki stated with a grin. "HEY!" you protested, gently pushing Nikki's arm. "Oh come on Heather! If it wasn't for me you and Kaiba would never go out!" Nikki replied back, obviously the sugar rush is starting to take hold of her. "That's not true, we would go out eventually!" You protested softly, feeling your cheeks beginning to burn. "Yeah like in kazillion, bazillion years!" Nikki said pushing you off the wall, and leaping up and beginning to run away. "HEY!" You yelled out as you began to chase after her.

(FF to Friday The end of school) (Seto's POV) You looked around the busy corridor to find her. Even though Heather was in the majority of your classes you hadn't had a chance to speak with her all day about the arrangements for tonight. In fact you haven't been able to speak with her all week. Things have been going seriously wrong at Kaiba Corp which meant you have either left school early or wasn't in at all. No you understood the phrase Absence makes the heart grow fonder. You have been trying to remember that warm, familiar feeling when Heather's fingers gently grazed yours the night she announced that she was on a History College course all week. You have also found yourself longing for Heather soft kiss whilst you have been working on the problems. Obviously you have go it bad, and there was only one person who could satisfy these feelings and there she was, with that gorgeous smile and sparkle in her eyes as she saw you standing there waiting by her locker. Unfortunately your brief happiness was short lived, as the geek squad joined her, there was no way you could talk to her about tonight with them around. "Hello stranger!" Heather whispered as she went to her locker whilst, Yugi and the others went to theirs. "Heather can I give you a ride home again. I really need to speak with you." You whispered to her, quickly as you noticed Bakura coming your way. "I love to but I don't think it such a good idea. The guys have been on high alert since my mysterious day off on Tuesday, and they would get suspicious." She whispered back to you. All you could do was put your calm and usual expression as Bakura approach to hide your disappointment. "Hi Heather! Do you need help carrying your books you look like you really loaded yourself up today." Bakura asked Heather, making a surge of jealousy flow through your veins as Heather replied, giving you a quick glance. "Er... Yeah sure Ryou I would really appreciate it. Thank you." She said softly to him, you had to walk away before you could explode. You knew Heather was being polite and appreciative, and she did need help with the amount of books she had gotten to take home with her, but you couldn't help this overwhelming feeling of needing to protect what was yours. "She is not property! Heather is a beautiful independent person who can make her own decisions without your influence! You do not own her!" You scolded yourself as you began to walk away. "Oh Seto!" You stopped instantly and turned round to look at Heather after she called after you. "Thanks for letting me borrow you maths notes. I totally understand how to do that math problem now." She told you handing you her notes for math, as she gave you a sly wink. "Lets go Ryou!" She then said turning towards Bakura and walking out. You felt confused as you looked at Heather's notes, flicking through them. Heather worked so hard in math, because it wasnt he strongest subject and she was determined to pass. You flicked through at her very good detailed notes until you found a folded piece of paper within the sheets. You smirked lightly at her tactics, as you began to walk out of school and towards your limo before opening it, seeing Heather's neat handwriting.

_Seto_

_I know you are not jealous just remember I am with you that's all. I am really looking forward to tonight. That is you're not planning to give food poisoning with your cooking now! (joke) Give me a call on my mobile for the time you want me to come, and I will see you tonight._

_Heather_

You couldn't help but smile slightly at this note, as you could imaging Heather's voice speaking to you reassuringly in the first line, she always could read you no matter how much you tried to hide it behind you cold and aloof front. You had everything ready for tonight, and you really looked forward to it, to finally to have Heather all to yourself.

(Your POV) It was almost 6 pm and you were getting a little anxious. Seto has yet to call you on your mobile to arrange a time for your date tonight, making you to begin to believe that maybe it wasn't going to happen. 'He might have been called into Kaiba Corp.' You reasoned logically to yourself, as you sighed sadly moving away from the window, where you have sat for the last 15 minutes waiting for any sign of a possible Seto arrival. 'I've really missed him over the week, even the small snipes he makes towards Joey.' You thought to yourself, as you began to make your way up the stairs to get changed out of the clothes you have put on for your date. You were wearing a pair of black jeans and a long royal blue long sleeved top. As usual you wore your pendant and the gold locket Seto had given you. You also put on a pair of comfortable trainers and leaving your hair wavy, you put a navy blue headband on to keep your hair from your face. You were really looking forward to tonight, because you saw so little of Seto since Tuesday night. Before you even reached half way up the stairs you heard the musical tone of your mobile phone.

You quickly walked down the stairs again, and went to the bag you had left on the couch, which contained your mobile, and checked the caller ID to find it was withheld. You stood there for a second, frozen with fear, as memories of previous prank phone calls came flooding into your mind, with all of them beginning with the caller withholding their number. "Not this time!" You say out loud as you came to your senses and grabbed hold of a whistle, which had been left on the side for such events. You then answered it preparing yourself to give this person a loud piercing whistle down the phone until you heard a familiar deep suave voice which sent shivers down your spine and brought a smile to your face. "Good evening beautiful!" "What time do you call this Mr Kaiba? You do realise it will take me a while to get up to your home don't you?" You asked playfully and sternly over the phone, hearing a deep chuckle in response. "Just look out your window." You hear Seto simply say to you in a cryptic fashion. You walk slowly to the window, asking curiously over the phone. "And what exactly am I looking for?" At that moment you drew back the curtains and found a black limo, with Roland waiting outside. "Your chariot awaits my angel." You hear Seto's voice speak over the phone once again. "I thought you were cooking me dinner?" You asked in a questionable tone, but in an instant you received the dialling tone, making the curiosity you were feeling accelerate to the point that you quickly grabbed your bag, locked the door and tried to walk calmly as you could towards the limo.

"Good evening Miss Owens. You are looking incredible tonight!" Roland greeted brightly to you, making you blush a little, as he opened the door to allow you inside. "Thank you." You say softly and shyly as you climbed into the limo, expecting to see a tall, handsome man with chestnut brown hair and entrancing sapphire eyes with a smirk on his face. But to your surprise there wasn't. In his place was a single Egyptian Lily with a white ribbon tied around it, as it lay on top of a small pile of papers. As you settled down, the limo began to move and you gently licked up the lily as a smile crossed you face at the fact he remember it was you favourite flower. You gently smelt the enticing aroma of the lily and then turned your attention to the papers that were still on the seat. You smiled as they turned out to be your math notes, which you had slipped in your note to Seto without drawing attention from the other guys, who all knew Maths was not your strongest subject and would understandably go for Seto's help considering you were really the only one he got along with, other then Nikki. You smile became bigger when a note slid out between the sheets of notes you have made.

_A beautiful flower for a beautiful girl_

You smiled at the simple note that he had left for you, and began to wonder what he has got planned for you considering all the effort he has put into tonight. You carefully folded the notes into your bag and held the lily in your hand as you watched the passing scenery, recognising the direction you were going. You were heading towards the Kaiba Mansion but you couldn't understand why Seto didn't just call you and asked you to arrive at this time.

Eventually the limo came to a stop in front of the entrance into Seto's and Mokuba's home, and Roland came to the door and opened it, holding his hand out to assist you out of the limo. "I hope you have a pleasant evening Miss Owens." Roland stated politely before getting in the limo and began to drive off, leaving you standing at the door. You took a deep breath and walked up to the grand entrance making you feel rather under dressed considering the sheer grandness of the place. Even when you were staying with the two Kaiba brothers you always privately felt intimidated by the place, but you always hid it, and after a while you began to relax as you noticed Seto and Mokuba relaxed about having you in their home. You knocked on the door and met with the Blake the butler who smiled upon seeing you. "It's a pleasure to see you again Miss Owens. Please come in." He greeted politely allowing you to come into the mansion. "Mr Kaiba is in the kitchen waiting for your arrival. Have a pleasant evening." He informed you as you saw him grabbing his coat, and noticed you giving him a curious look. "Mr Kaiba has given everyone the night off and I am last to leave." He informed you of his motives as he began to leave through the front door. "Well goodnight. Have a pleasant evening yourself." You replied back politely as you smiled your winning smile. "Thank you Miss Owens. I will do." He replied back and left through the door, leaving you alone in the large mansion with Seto, because you knew for a fact that Mokuba was staying over at your Aunt and Uncle's house to play with Adam and Alex. You slowly made your way towards the kitchen smelling an assorted aroma of herbs down the halls that was towards that way.

You came to the entrance of the kitchen and smiled sweetly at the sight in front of you. There was Seto, wearing a white button up shirt with short sleeves and a pair of navy jeans, with the added temporary item of a blue and white apron. He had a concentrated look on his handsome face, as he walked back and forth preparing the meal that he was going to present to you. "Smells delicious." You spoke up to gain his attention as you leaned against the doorframe, with your hands behind your back and smiling sweetly as you snapped Seto out of his concentrated trance, and looked towards you. You noticed his eyes widened slightly as he saw you and his entire face just seemed to light up, making his eyes sparkle. This made you breathless as you saw how handsome he looked by just looking, dare you think it, normal. "Hey!" Seto deep voice snapped you out of your small daze. "You look wonderful Heather." Seto complimented you softly, making you blush and look away from his gaze briefly. "Thank you. You look rather fetching in that apron!" You say with a smile, holding back a giggle, as you saw a slight shade of colour coming to his cheeks. "Oh come on Seto! There is absolutely no need to be embarrassed! My dad was a chef in the RAF, I saw him in an apron all the time. Besides..." As you were saying this you walked up to him and gently smoothed out the collar on his shirt, "...this shirt is way too nice to be covered in pasta sauce." You concluded with a smile, looking into his deep blue eyes, as he returned the smile back. You turned and looked at what he was cooking, then gave him a coy look. "This doesn't seem to have the 'plenty of mushrooms' I asked for." You teased him, with a grin. "Sorry all out." He responded back just as teasingly. You gave him a mock mutinous look and pulled away from him slightly. "No mushrooms... no kiss!" You responded back, taking another step away from him. "Then I just have to take it from you!" Seto replied back advancing towards you, in one quick movement you rounded the counter, which remained between the two of you. "Try it!" You responded playfully, as Seto made his move and went round the counter after you but you simply dodge to the other side.

"Get back here!" Seto growled playfully, as he was about to make a move again, but something came to mind and you yelled out. "Time out!" Instantly he stopped and looked at you curiously, as you turned round and moved the pans from the top of the oven to prevent them from burning while this game was going on, and you knew for a fact that this was going to go on for a while. You turned round and grinned at Seto, "Alright! Time in!" Then you quickly dodged around Seto and out through the door and down the corridor. "I'm going to make you pay for that chocolate cake incident Heather Owens! Don't you think I've forgotten!" Seto called back as he ran after you. "Well you just going to have to catch me first!" You retorted playfully back, as you dropped your bag and lily and ran up the stairs of the mansion and dashed into one of the rooms. You stood behind the door hearing the heavy footsteps of Seto, who had just reached the landing. You slowed down your breathing to a reasonable pace, after your sudden sprint, with the amount of training you do, you had good control over your breathing when necessary. You then listened to what he was doing, hearing doors opening and him enter the room briefly. Then your heart pounded as the door to the room you were in opened slowly. "Come out, come out wherever you are!" you hear Seto call out under his breath as he entered the room, and slowly began to take a glance around. Quietly as you could you rounded the door to leave the room, but you banged your foot against the door grabbing his attention. "Ah ha!" He cried as he tried to grab you, making you scream as you ran along the landing heading towards the stairs. In one quick movement you jumped onto the banister and slid down it with ease leaving Seto in your dust. Never in your life have you felt so exhilarated, or alive as you do at this moment. "COME ON SETO! IS THAT THE BEST YOU GOT!" You called up the stairs in a teasing tone, as you saw the playful, frustrated and awe look on his face at what you just did. You let out a laugh as you dashed off once again, as he began to run down the stairs after you. "You are going to get it when I get a hold of you!" Seto called out after you. "Oooo! Promises! Promises!" You called out teasingly, as you made a quick turning and ran down a darkened corridor, hiding in the shadows as you heard Seto walking around trying to find you.

Out of breath, you began laughing to yourself. You haven't behaved this way since you could remember and for some reason, only Seto could bring this part of you out, that has been buried inside you for so long, since the day you met Lee. Obviously you have done the same for Seto, because never in your life have you seen him behave this way before, and part of you told you that once along time ago, he did behave in this carefree way. You then grew cautious, as you couldn't hear Seto's movements anymore, so your best bet was to keep moving, so you continued down the darkened corridor. As you travelled you realise you were in a part of the mansion you have never been before, and you noticed it wasn't as clean as the rest of the house. It looked like it was cleaned occasionally when the rest of the house was cleaned daily. Suddenly you stopped and found yourself facing a door. But a door to where? You stood there staring at it for a moment and you feeling unpleasant cold chills that normally Lee would bring to you, running up your spine. You had to find out why, so you took a step closer and slowly moved your hand towards the door handle. As soon as your fingers touched the cold metal a wave of emotions washed over you. Loneliness, anger, frustration, even fear. They were so intense, you thought your head would explode.

Then suddenly images appeared before your very eyes. You saw a young boy, with chestnut brown hair, and exhausted blue eyes sitting at a table, hunched over as he was writing, the desk filled with papers and books, and across from him sat a man with who looked like a tutor, reading out a math question, being completely oblivious to the fact that the boy was slowly nodding off to sleep. "WAKE UP!" You heard a crack of a cane hit a pile of books on the table, instantly snapping the boy awake. "Sorry to interrupt your lesson Professor, but it looked like young Seto was more concerned with the back of his eyelids. Continue. I have strict orders, my boss has no time for slackers!" A man with glasses, who wielded the cane state to the boy. "What? I don't slack!" The boy protested, with a familiar angry and cold stare, as you felt a wave of exhaustion flow through your body. Then the scene changed, as you saw the young boy, who you now know is Seto throw himself onto a couch in sheer exhaustion. You didn't hear the words coming from his mouth, as he laid there with his eyes closed, making you believe you could once again hear his thoughts. _If I see another textbook I think I'm going to barf!_ "What sleeping already..." You see the same man who wielded the cane come in and laid a text book in front of the exhausted Seto. "...You still have one more lesson tonight. And you left this textbook behind. If I were you, I'd be more careful." "Whatever you say Hobson!" The young Seto's voice stated tiredly as the man began to walk off. "Your next lesson starts in one hour." Then the young Seto sat up, and looked at the book, and then a wave of hopelessness and frustration overcame you. I can't take this! You heard his thoughts again, as he threw the book to the side. Then the scene changed again, and before you stood the defiant young Seto against a tall and very intimidating man, with once black hair, which had greyed a little, and piercing brown eyes. "I'll teach you to defy me Seto!" The man cried out in a deep booming voice, as he guards grabbed hold of the young boy's arms and threw against a table pinning his arms to the table, exposing his back, as a third guard came behind him with a cane. "Remember even strokes, and not many. Makes sure he remembers this lesson." The man's voiced boomed, as the guard raised his hand with the cane ready to strike the boy's fully clothed back. Then in one fluid movement there was a loud CRACK! and a brief cry of pain from the young Seto.

You screamed in pain as you let go of the handle and backed away, feeling a burning sensation in the centre of your back, as in someone else distant memory. You crashed into something firm, making you scream in terror...

(Seto's POV) You walked down the darken corridor cautiously, as you continued to look for Heather. You still felt reluctant to be in this part of the mansion but you had checked everywhere else and this was the only other part of your home Heather would have found a hiding place, unknowing the memories that this part of the mansion brought back to you. Then a particular memory, which you would prefer to forget, came to your mind as clear as a bell. It was one of the times you had defied Gozaburo, which made him loose his calm edge, which resulted in a hard lesson that you had to learn. Even though the scars were invisible to the naked eye, upon closer inspection they were still there and to this very day you remember the pain you endured that day, because all you wanted was to see Mokuba after not seeing him for a month, to get rid of the loneliness you were feeling, and at times still felt.

Recently however you hadn't felt this loneliness since Heather walked into your life, only a few months ago. She had turned your entire world upside down by just listening, understanding and smiling. You had never met a girl like her before, she was definitely one in a million and she acts like she is nothing special. She was just getting through life the best she could with the things she had to deal with, and you felt honoured with the fact that you had worked hard and earned Heather's trust which led you to see her true and wonderful personality, which was a great privilege to see, because Heather's personality seems to bring out your old personality which was untainted by the sorrow, frustration and pain you and Mokuba had to endure after the death of your parents. You liked being like that again, being carefree and have few inhabitations, you had to find Heather so you could feel like that again.

"Where on earth is she?" You asked yourself as you rounded a corner, and there Heather was, the moonlight from one of the windows highlighted her silhouette, she looked so heavenly until you saw the look on her face. There was a mixture of pain, sorrow and loneliness that appeared in her expression as she stood there with her hand on the door handle to your old room, as if in a daze. "Heather?" You spoke up, as you approached behind her, but she still didn't move. "Heather!" You spoke up a little louder, to try and attract her attention and you were about to place your hand on her shoulder when she suddenly cried out in pain and let go of the door handle backing away. She then screamed in terror as she crashed into your chest and whirled round to face you, ready to strike to protect herself, with fear and pain clearly evident in her eyes. "Heather! It's me!" You say softly, to calm her down as she began to tremble slightly, bringing her into your arms, however her eyes never left yours as she was panting slightly out of breath, as she looked deep into your soul, looking for something. Normally you would have brought you mental guards up to block a person who was beginning to do that but this was Heather, you trusted her so you couldn't help but allow her to search for her answers, but you couldn't help but feel a little exposed as she did this.

As if sensing your uneasiness she stopped and smiled at you softly at you, "What are you trying to do to me Seto Kaiba! Scare me to death!" She joked softly, trying to pull out of your arms. "Uh Uh! I win!" You declared, tightening your grip around her waist, bringing her closer to you, as you leaned forward to get what you have been longing to do since Tuesday. To feel those soft, warm, intoxicating lips, which took your breath away. "Technical fault! I was distracted!" Heather stated playfully as her soft fingers prevented your lips to carry out their mission. You growled playfully a little as you felt your old personality slowly coming through again, "Distracted by what?" You asked curiously, as you took her hand away from your mouth and held it to prevent another 'road block' in your mission to find her lips against yours. Heather then looked away from your gaze and glanced back at your old bedroom door. "Nothing. It doesn't matter!" She said softly, bringing her gentle gaze back to yours but something was obviously playing on her mind, and it had to do with THAT room. "It used to be my room." You spoke up, answer one of Heather's unspoken questions.

(Your POV) "Nothing. It doesn't matter!" You state to Seto, taking your glance away from the door and back to his soothing gaze. However you can still feel the strongest emotion, which hit you the hardest when you had the visions. The feeling of loneliness and as you looked into Seto's eyes, you could see the loneliness he had been through as a child, but what did it have to do with that room? "It used to be my room." Seto spoke up, as he looked towards the door again, feeling him tense up slightly. "You don't have to tell me anything about it, if you don't want to." You state softly to him, knowing what he was about to say was uncomfortable for him. Seto looked into your eyes with admiration. "I have never met anyone like you Heather. You never have to push me to tell you what's on my mind." Seto whispered as he leaned forward and kissed your cheek softly. "You'll tell me when you are ready and only when you are ready." You whispered back, caressing his cheek softly with your fingers, until you stomach growled, making you blush and look away from him in embarrassment. "I'm guessing it's time to eat." Seto's voice chuckled deeply in response to your stomach growling for attention. "Yeah I guess." You replied in an embarrassed tone, going a brighter shade of red. "Good! Because I am hungry too!" Seto stated playfully as he swept you off your feet, making you scream. "SETO PUT ME DOWN!" You yell in protest, struggling to get out of his grasp as he began to walk down the corridor. "Am I going to get my kiss yet?" He asked playfully, maintaining a firm hold of you. "I told you! No mushrooms, no kiss! You'll just have to see whether it taste good on it's own without them. Now put me down!" You told him in a professional tone, refusing to let his face get any closer to yours. "No kiss, then I won't put you down yet!" Seto simply replied back, making you growl in frustration. "You know you can't carry me forever!" "I can try!"

(FF to end of meal) "Seto this was wonderful! This is the best spaghetti bolognaise I ever had! And if you ever tell my dad that I will deny, deny, deny!" You exclaim with a sweet smile, as you placed your cutlery on the plate. "Even when it didn't have mushrooms?" Seto asked jokingly, as he took your plate over to the sink along with his. "Probably would have tasted better if it had mushrooms!" You quipped playfully back, continuing the night's joke between the two of you, but then you noticed something. "Oh Seto! What am I going to do with you?" You exclaimed softly as got up from the small dining table that was in the kitchen and walked over to Seto who looked at you curiously. "Number one rule, never wear a white shirt when eating spaghetti!" You say softly as you pointed to a pasta sauce stain on Seto's perfect white shirt, which the stain situated on the bottom of the shirt. Seto chuckled a little and a little colour came to his cheeks. "You need to get this off before that stain sets in and will never come out!" You say efficiently, not wanting his shirt to be spoilt. "Sure there is no alterative motive to that statement?" Seto asked slyly, with a playful look in his eyes. Your eyes went wide and you went a thousand shades red, when you realised what he was suggesting with your words. "Wha- I didn't mean...I-I..." You flustered with shock and turning round to hide your bright red face, cursing yourself for not thinking of what you were saying. "Hey!" Seto's deep voice spoke up, as you felt his strong arms wrap around your waist. "It's not like you haven't seen me without a shirt before." He whispered into your ear, as he placed his chin on your shoulder, you could feel the colour of your face deepen further. "It's not that... Well maybe partly that... I mean... Oh! It's nothing I just interpretive it differently!" You flustered, trying desperately to calm down.

Seto was silent for a moment, then you could sense him realise how you interpretive it. "Oh! You thought... Well if you wanted me to take off my clothes you could just ask." Seto whispered teasingly in your ear. "SETO!" You protested, turning round, to see his smirking face, as if he was on the brink of laughter. But you noticed that the stain was beginning to dry and you really didn't want his shirt ruined. Taking a deep breath, in an attempt to calm yourself down, you began to say, "I can't believe I'm going to say this but... Take your shirt off Seto!" You say quickly, feeling you face generating a lot of heat. "Yes Ma'am!" He responded teasingly, and slowly began to undo the buttons to his shirt. You stood there tapping you foot slightly, looking at everything other than Seto, feeling really embarrassed and self-conscious. "Here you are Miss Owens. Anything else?" Seto continued to wind you up, laughing slightly at your reaction, as you look at the shirt, and then without even realising it, taking a glance at Seto, seeing a well-toned chest, which made you, bite your lip slightly and looked away. "Yes there is! Go to your room and put a shirt on before I hurt you!" You replied, still embarrassed but you couldn't help but have a small smile cross your face. "Yes Ma'am!" Seto repeated playfully, kissing your cheek and then walking off to get another shirt. You looked towards the door to check that he had finally left, then walked over to the sink and found the baking soda, to lift the stain off his shirt, laughing at what just happened.

After about five minutes you left Seto's shirt in the kitchen with a little baking soda over the stain to allow time to disintegrate what was left of the pasta sauce. You took a deep breath and sighed, wondering what was taking Seto so long to get a new shirt on, as you walked towards the sliding doors that led to the beautiful garden and pool where you remembered the small birthday celebration you, Adam, Alex and Mokuba held for Seto. You smiled to yourself and opened the sliding doors and stepped out in the cold January air. You wrapped your arms around yourself to warm up a little against the cold and stared at the endless starlit sky, where the moon was at it's fullest. It was a perfect clear night, which made you instantly know that it was going to be frosty the next morning.

Suddenly the lights of the pool, and the mansion all went off, leaving you standing in complete darkness outside under the moon and star light, in the freezing night. You looked around trying to find a way back to the mansion through the density of the dark, hoping you weren't going in the direction of the pool and weren't about to go for another swim. You suddenly stopped dead when you heard footsteps on the patio coming towards you. "Who is there?" You demanded, trying to push away your fear and be ready to flatten this intruder. However the footsteps continued, coming towards you, making you breathe a little quicker. "I'm warning you! If you don't reveal yourself right now I will not be held responsible for my own actions!" You declared, turning around on the spot, trying to make out anyone in the lonely and vulnerable darkness you were left in. Then you sensed someone standing behind you, and before you could do anything you were spun around and...

you felt your breath being taken away by a warm, yet passionate kiss by a pair of familiar, sweet lips. You could feel the intensity and longing for doing this one act with you as he wrapped his arms around your waist bring you closer to their warm body, driving the January cold away from all your senses. In return you happily complied by returning the kiss with the same intensity, closing your eyes and getting lost in the heavens, as you wrapped your arms around the neck of the only person who could ever make you feel this way. Slowly, from the lack of air you pulled away and found, decorative lights have been put on, that surrounded the part of the garden and pool you were in. It was like you were in another world, "Wow! You did all this?" You whispered, looking into the smiling blue eyes of your very handsome boyfriend, Seto Kaiba. In a way you still couldn't believe that Seto liked you in the same way you did, and every moment you spent with each other like this seemed to shed the many layers of protection that both of you have built around yourselves over the years. "I'm not finished yet!" Seto whispered as he pulled out a remote control and pressed one of the buttons. Slowly the lights dimmed a little into a more romantic kind of lighting and then you heard music come from somewhere. It was one of your favourite songs, Kissing You by Desiree, which was the theme song to Romeo and Juliet the film. "May I have this dance?" Seto asked softly as he pulled away from you and held out his hand towards you, he was now wearing a black long sleeve, button up shirt. You smiled at him, "Of course." You whispered, taking his hand and allowed him to pull you close to him again. Carefully, holding your hand and placing the other, on his shoulder, then allowing his hand to gently be placed on your waist, then he began to lead you, in a gentle waltz to the music.

Right at this moment there was nowhere else you wanted to be other then be in the arms of your boyfriend dancing in your own private world where no one could touch either of you. You felt honoured to be with Seto like this and you never wanted it to end, as he twirled you around moving to the quick part of the music, unable to keep a smile off both your faces. "Someone has been doing their research. Who told you?" You asked Seto, as he pulled you close to him again, noticing his smile become a little wider. "Nikki told me this was one of your favourite songs." You smiled to yourself and rested your head against his chest, beginning to feel exhaustion catching up with you. "Are you tired?" Seto asked softly to you, as his hold tightened a little. "A little bit." You admitted softly, snuggling your face gently into his chest, enjoying the soft material of his shirt against your skin. "Do you want me to take you home now?" Seto's voice asked as you slowly began to fall asleep in his arms, whilst still standing. "No! I don't want this to end." You groaned softly, feeling yourself suddenly being lifted into two strong arms. "Neither do I. Come on you can spend the night." You heard Seto state to you as you reached the brink of slumber. "Thank you." You groaned softly, gripping the fabric of his shirt softly, finally falling asleep.

(Seto's POV) "Neither do I. Come on you can spend the night." You say softly to the almost unconscious form of your beautiful angel, who was snuggling close to you in your arms, as you carried her upstairs to the red room, which you now consider to be Heather's room. "Thank you." You hear Heather whisper as she finally fell asleep, making you smile lightly. Tonight had been a perfect night to make up for the disastrous ending of your first date, and Heather deserved everything tonight. For once you could tell she felt safe and happy, which lightened your heart for the fact you were able to bring this sense of security for her. Eventually you reached her room, and laid her on the soft, silky red sheets, slowly pulling away, because you didn't want to leave the warmth of her body. "Hmmm!" Heather moaned softly in her sleep, as she gripped on to your shirt a little tighter, indicating she didn't want to lose your body heat either. "Alright I'll stay." You whispered with a smile, removing yours and Heather's shoes, and climbing into the bed, bringing one of the sheets over both of your tired bodies, and pulling Heather closer to you. You never thought you could feel this way about anyone, but there was something about Heather that does make you feel this way. And right now, you never wanted it to end. You never want to feel lonely again. Continuing to gaze over Heather's perfect features you began to feel your eyelids slowly becoming heavier and heavier. Until you were lost in the chasms of sleep, which allowed you to dream of recent events and recently remembered memories.

(Your POV) It was early morning and you weren't about to slack on your training. Your duty was to protect the Pharaoh now, and there was no time to grieve when impending danger was approaching. You stood in front of the pool that was in the centre of the garden and focused your energies, making the water flow with the power of your mind, manipulating it and making it bend to your will. You called it forward towards you, and made the flow, circling around your ankles and slowly moving upwards around your body. You smiled to yourself remembering the first time Rubin taught you this training trick, you constantly soaked to the bone until you found your centre and your concentration increased and was able to do this perfectly. You then finely manipulated the water to return back to the pool, in a simple stream, allowing you feel at calm and tune with your gifts. "You are indeed a powerful sorceress to be allowed to control the water Lady Kira." You heard a calming voice speak up, making you turn round and look into the violet eyes of the Pharaoh. "My Pharaoh. I mealy manipulate the water with my mind." You went to your knees and bowed your head, in respect. "You do not need to do that Lady Kira. Please at times it makes me uncomfortable." You looked up, and saw the uncomfortable feeling in his eyes, making you smile as you rose to your feet. "You are a head of your time. My Pharaoh, if you don't think of it too bold of me to say. And please, why do you call me Lady Kira?" You asked the pharaoh softly and curiously, in the same respectful tone. "You are one of my protectors are you not?" He asked with a smile, before you could answer he continued. "You are a powerful sorceress and accordingly you have earned the title." You looked away sadly, "I do not deserve such a title. I have failed my master." You looked down at the ground, clenching your fists, but you looked up as you felt a hand on your shoulder. "Rubin has been a friend of my father's for many years and the loss of him is heavy for myself as well as you. He sacrificed himself for us to continue to fight. He maybe with the Gods, but he is still with us." You smiled and looked at your King. He may have been the same age as you and Seto, but he held wisdom beyond his years. "MY PHARAOH! MY PHARAOH!" You heard someone cry as both of you turned to find a girl approach the two of you rapidly. She had wild brown hair and a dark shade of blue for her eyes, which normally be full of life but now they had a sense of urgency. "My... Pharaoh!" Then she glanced at you as stood, there catching her breath. "My Lady..." "Mana! What is wrong?" The Pharaoh asked with a concerned tone. "It's the North throne room my King. The one you sealed my Lady. Someone is trying to reverse it, the Priests are already there and need your immediate assistance." Mana exclaimed with worry to the both of you. You looked at the Pharaoh with shock, "Rubin has told me that no other can destroy a seal I have made unless they are of similar age to me, and have a similar level in power. It cannot be Tyron, it has to be another..."


	27. Chapter 27

**True Friend, True Love (Seto Kaiba) #27**

You snapped your eyes open, as soon as the dream ended at that pivotal point, leaving you sighing lightly to yourself. 'Why won't these dreams go away, or just tell me what is going on?' You thought to yourself with frustration, remembering the feeling of panic as you were told that the spell that was cast, to seal Tyron was being broken, making you wonder who had a similar power level the same as you did in the past. 'That does it! I'm going to find some answers!' You thought determinedly to yourself. "HMMM!" You were snapped out of your thoughts by a deep groan, and felt yourself being pulled closer to a warm body, making a familiar warm feeling wash over you. You tilted your head up slightly and looked to find Seto's sleeping face, which made you smile. But it soon faded as you saw a troubled look across his face as he slept. The last time you saw him with a look like that he was having an awful nightmare and it looked like he was having another one. "Heather... Don't go please! Make the pain stop!" Seto groaned in his sleep in that little boy's voice you have only heard him use once before, under the influence of a date rape drug. He then tightened his grip around you waist slightly, as if desperate not to let you go. "Hey! I'm not going anyway. Where does it hurt?" You whispered softly to his sleeping form, noticing his face soften a little when he heard your voice. "My back! He wouldn't let me see you! He wouldn't let me see Mokuba." He whispered softly in his sleep, with a slight pained expression on his face. You were longing to ask why he said that, but you refrained yourself from doing so. Instead you wrapped your arms around Seto, slipping your hands under the back of his shirt and began to gently caress your fingers up and down his smooth skin to sooth him. Suddenly the smoothness of his skin stopped and you felt very faint lines along his back.

Suddenly you felt Seto shiver slightly. "I'm sorry did I hurt you?" You whispered in a slightly panicked tone stopping your caresses along his back. "No... That felt nice. It made the pain stop." Seto whispered, snuggling closer to you, gently, burying his face in your hair, sighing slightly in contentment. "Do it again please." He whispered in that little boy's voice that made you smile slightly and continued to run your fingers up and down his back gently. "Hmmm!" Seto moaned softly in his sleep. After about five minutes you stopped, and brought your hands from under his shirt thinking he had fallen back into a deep sleep. "Why did you stop? that felt really good!" You heard a deep voice speak up in a slight mock pouting voice. You looked up and found Seto wide awake, his blue eyes sparkling slightly, and a small smirk on his face. "Well Mr Kaiba! There is such a thing of having too much of a good thing!" You replied with a smirk, trying to hide your concern by gently tapping his nose, with your index finger. "I can never have too much of you!" Seto replied back, making you blush a little, as he leaned in and kissed you softly, allowing you to memorise the tender feeling of his lips. "Well that's one way to wake up." You commented with a small, soft smile, to him as he broke the kiss. "You're telling me!" Seto quipped back with a smirk across his lips. "Are you going into Kaiba Corp today?" You asked softly, slowly getting up out of his arms. "Unfortunately yes. There have been a few problems recently." Seto responded, with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "Don't worry. You can fix it." You reply sweetly and reassuringly, leaning over and kissing his cheek. Then with a sudden mischievous grin, Seto grabbed you, and you found yourself laying in Seto's lap looking up into Seto soft, gorgeous blue eyes, laughing at what he just did. "And what are you doing today?" He asked, teasingly leaning over you, gently caressing his nose against yours. You looked up at him thoughtfully, "I have things to do. Come on, or you are going to be late." You say softly to him, trying to get up from his lap. "But first..." Seto added, leaning in to claim your lips again, making you giggle slightly in his soft lips.

(FF To you being at home) You got changed out the clothes you wore last night and into, a pair of black wind pants and a light blue hooded top, with a white t-shirt underneath. You also, put a pair of light blue fingerless gloves on, and pulled your hair into a low ponytail, placing a cap on backwards. You looked at yourself in the mirror and sighed taking of the gold, heart shape locket, reluctantly. "I don't think you will be able to handle the day I got for myself to day." You say softly to yourself, carefully returning the locket to the box for the first time since you received it from Seto. Then you grabbed your rucksack, leaving the pendant on still around your neck and left your room. Running downstairs, "Going to be out all day dad! Don't know when I'll be back! Don't have my mobile, it charging! BYE!" You yelled out as you raced out through the door, and ran down the street before your dad could say anything to you. You ran along the streets, towards your safe haven, you had so many questions about your dreams and visions and it was about time you started getting some answers before it was too late, because ever since your celebration party on Tuesday you had this cold icy feeling that you were being watched, and you couldn't shake it.

"Good Morning Heather. You're in early today! Is it business or pleasure today, because I have some new Redwall books in, and I know how you like Brian Jaques." You hear the kindly librarian call out to you, as you entered the huge, and quite empty library. "I'm afraid it business today Miss Reed. Can you tell me where the books are for Ancient Egypt?" You asked politely with a smile to the older librarian. "You know where they are Heather, you have practically lived in that section for the past few weeks." Miss Reed looked at you with surprise, "I know but they are all focused on the Pharaohs and gods. I was wondering if we have anything on the other people, like people who served under them." You asked softly. "Well your best bet is right near the back of the library, where the older textbooks are, but some of them are in a different language though." Miss Reed replied to you in a curious tone. "That's OK. I'll see what I can dig up. Thanks Miss Reed." You say with a smile as you walked towards the back of the library, with a mission. You were going to find out who this other power was and to see whether there was something written about Kira, something written... about you.

(FF 3 hours) You took a deep sigh and placed another useless book on the shelf, and you rubbed your eyes in frustration. None of these books had the answers you were looking for, and on more than one occasion you wanted to throw a book down the aisles of the library, but you knew better and you would never do that to the library books and to your own. "Come on give me something!" You say to yourself in frustration, as you walked down the aisle once again looking along the rows of books. That when you heard it, "This one!" It was the same voice you heard those few months ago, when you first went to the museum. You placed you hand up to reached to a book with a brown cover, until you heard the voice become more intense. "NO!" Then it felt as if someone took hold of your hand, and moved to the left, towards a black covered book, where you felt a strong energy coming from it. You took it from the shelf and sat on the edge of a table. It was a book on Egyptology, theories and discoveries on people who worked under the pharaohs and who went up against them. You opened up the book and found it written in a language other then English or Japanese. But yet you could understand it, as if it was in those languages. You turned each page, until you saw a photograph of a carving of the man who made your skin crawl. He seemed to be sending a sort of Jackal towards his opponent, but it seemed that part was worn away, and under the picture there was caption.

This photograph is the only surviving evidence of this carving, after the archaeological team and carving mysteriously disappeared after a freak sand storm. It depicts a dark sorcerer attacking an opponent with much ferocity...

Then words then just faded away before your eyes and you heard loud voices screaming in your head.

KIRA! I BEG OF YOU DON'T TAKE HIM ON! YOU ARE BEARING THE HIGH PRIEST'S CHILD!

THE END IS NOW KIRA! YOUR POWER WILL BE MINE! I OWN YOU!

You gasped and breathed heavily, placing your hand on the table you were sat on to steady yourself, feeling a little dizzy. You were a little stunned by what you have heard, "Bearing the High Priest's child! She took him on when she was pregnant?" You whispered to yourself in surprise, blushing slightly, knowing that the High Priest was Seto and knowing your statement was correct. You looked back into the book and continued to read, with something else catching your eye.

... It has been discovered a few years later that the Sorcerer name was Tyron. But very little else has been discovered about him, other then he was a great enemy of the nameless and missing pharaoh. Which relics have been discovered by the Ishtar family to support the existence of the Nameless Pharaoh.

"Finally! A clue!" You exclaim excitedly, as you took your notebook out of your bag and wrote down notes on what you discovered. Then you carefully placed the book back on the shelf, grabbing your bag you went to leave the library and head for your next destination, the museum. "Oh Heather! Did you manage to find anything?" Miss Reed spoke up, as you walked past the front desk. You smiled, "Yes, thank you. I'm sorry I can't talk more but I gotta head to the museum. I'll see you later Miss Reed." You replied cheerfully, heading out of the library and down the steps, towards the museum. Unaware that someone was trying to find you.

(Nikki's POV) "We missed her AGAIN!" Taylor sighed leaning against the wall. "Is it just me, or does Heather seem da be playin cat and mouse here?" Joey asked folding his arms across his chest. "I don't know..." you murmured bringing your fingers to your chin thinking. "Why do you need to talk to Heather so bad may I ask Nikki?" Tea questioned placing her hand on your shoulder. You looked up at the entire group and sighed. "It's hard to explain, but we can just say I have had this feeling all day that something has been eating at her and with her sudden running around I'm beginning to feel that that nagging feeling was right.. I just need to ask her myself..." you answered. "Now if I was Heather Owens where would I go by myself." Tristan questioned scratching his head. You thought to yourself.. thinking the very sentence Tristan just spoke to you all. Through all that the two of you have done... where would she go by herself? You looked up at the group thinking of the one place. They had the same look as well. "The Library!" was then heard simultaneously throughout the group...

You looked through the aisles of bookshelves looking for any trace of Heather. "Where are you Heather Owens?" You whispered. You stopped closing your eyes, as something just seemed to make you do so. In the darkness behind your eyelids there was suddenly a picture. You couldn't explain it, but you could see her. She was standing in the area of the library that held many of the older texts flipping through the pages of some book. She seemed to be jotting down notes from one of the books then closed it placing it back on the shelf forcing your eyes to reopen. You became slightly dizzy but regained balance by placing your hand against the shelf.

_'Go there'_ spoke some voice in your head, _'Find Kira'_ You made your way to the area the vision or whatever that thing was shown you. You made it to the ancient area wondering what she would have been looking for. Did she have some history assignment, because that's all you could think to be the reason she would be here. If only you knew which book 'scan them' came that voice again. Without thinking about it, you close your eyes again running your fingers over the binds of the books searching for some clue. Not long after did you suddenly fell a weird pulsating feeling in your hand opening your eyes and taking the book from the shelf. You flipped it over so to see the cover to find it to be a form of Egyptology. You set the book down opening it and quickly flipping through the pages. Surprisingly, it wasn't in English or Japanese, yet, you could seemingly read it like it was one of those languages. You flipped through the pages taking what you could put together. This book wasn't about the pharaohs but of those who served under them and some who fought against them. _'Find her'_ came that voice again. You flipped a couple more pages until you saw the face from your dream... no... nightmare.

"Please master! I can't take it on much longer!"

"You will NOT disobey me girl! Now get the pharaoh NOW!"

"DEFY HIM! You shalt fight NO MORE"

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'VE ENDURED!"

"NIKKI!" came a voice throwing the voices from your mind and out of reflex making you slam the book shut. You shook your head turning to see Yugi standing there. "What is that?" He asked glancing at the book. You opened your mouth to speak, "Come on you two. We'll chat later. The librarian said she went to the museum... you can look at da books later" Joey spoke up. You sighed placing the book back on the shelf and trying to forget what was going through your head. The voices weren't memories yet the felt like they were. You just caught up to get to the group...

(Yami's POV) You went over to the ancient text section for any sign of Heather but found Nikki scanning over something. She didn't even seem to notice your presence as you came closer. She was flipping through the pages of a book. Suddenly, she stopped and just stared at a page. You were now close enough and saw the book. Surprisingly it was in another text. It seemed like a form from the Middle East, but the look on Nikki's face was as if she was reading the text. She looked so serious making you wonder about what Heather had told you that one night when you all celebrated her acceptance to the History course. "NIKKI!" You spoke up seemingly breaking her out of the trance she was in. She looked at you and you asked what she was looking at. She was seemingly about to tell you but Joey spoke up telling you both Heather went to the museum. Nikki just quickly put the book on the shelf and hurried over to the group. They all left for the front door leaving you there standing in wonder at what you just witnessed. "You comin Yug?" Joey asked. You nodded and caught up with the others thinking you could do some research of your own at the museum...

(Nikki's POV) You made it to the museum and you had an idea which exhibit she went to. As the group contemplated who would go where you just started walking. You made your way to the ancient Egypt exhibit for some reason. You knew she was big on Egyptology but something else pulled you to the exhibit. You made it there and scanned the place over. You had been here before, but this was like you were looking with a new set of eyes. "May I help you?" came a voice. You looked up and saw who you came to know as Ishizu Ishtar, runner of the exhibit. "Have you seen my friend Heather Owens?" you asked. She seemed to understand your question. "Actually she was here a few minutes ago, but she just left." she answered. "You mean we missed her AGAIN!" Sam sighed. You diverted your attention to one of the artefacts and made your way to it. You don't know how long it had been, but you looked over and say Yugi talking to Ishizu about something and the discussion seemed somewhat serious. That's when Yugi looked over at you the immediately looked back seeing you were looking in that direction. Ishizu gave a glance to you and nodded. You were about to walk over when they said good-bye and Yugi came back to the group. "Any idea where she went" Alex questioned. He just shook his head. You sighed closing your eyes and once again saw her. She stood in a building familiar to you taping her hands with a look on her face you knew, but many didn't. You opened your eyes getting that feeling again. "I think I know where she is..."

You took the group to the building you remembered from that vision. You looked through the glass and there she was attacking the bag full force with that look of anger on her face. "That can't be Heather!" Tea spoke confused. "Man! She looks mad... I ain't goin near her!" Joey added. Luckily for you, it was a weekend and you weren't wearing that awful uniform instead you were wearing a pink tank top and black wind pants with a bandana around your head. Another thing you knew was she was very testy in this mode. It was her only outlet, so you would want to go in alone. She was hitting and kicking with all she had letting everything go, and you knew you had to calm her some before she scared the others, because you KNEW barely anyone had ever seen her in this mode before and when she was angry.. It even scared you. "You guys stay here... I'll be right back" You told them. "Hold on!" Mac protested thanking hold of your upper arm. "You sure you want to go in there..." You took your arm from his grasp. "You guys just stay here... I'll be back out..." You assured them going through the door to have your ears hit with Rumours by Lindsay Lohan. You picked up a pair of pads and walked over to her. You were about to do something not anyone but you or her father even dared to do...

You stepped in front of her holding up the pad having her hit it full force. She seemed surprised at first to see you but continued on. "You know, you REALLY need to try some Trapt... it's my motivation.." you spoke up as she gave you a hard right hook that you could feel through the pad." My music is good for me thanks.." She replied sending another hard punch. She was completely focused and determined. "You know.. You're a hard one to find" you spoke up again. She didn't reply. She just continued her raged onslaught. You just let her let it all out, because this is her way to deal. You noticed her growing tired and made a quick glance at the door to see the group still there, but quickly came back so not to make yourself get hit by one of her swings. "What are you doing here?" She finally asked hitting the pad in your right hand. "Looking for you actually.." you replied. "You found me... what can I do for you?" she asked hitting the pad in your other hand. Her hits weren't as strong by now. "What's been bothering you?" you asked. "The usual..." she replied hitting the pad. "I know it's not the usual Heather.. I know you to well" you countered throwing one of your own which she easily dodged. "What if it isn't?" She asked hitting the right pad. "I need to know, cause I worry..." you replied. "I just needed... answers" she informed you kicking the pad in your left hand before just dropping to the floor worn out. You went to the floor as well out of breath, but raised your hand signalling the group to come in. Heather looked over to the door realizing they had been standing outside. "How long were you out there..."

(Your POV) You collapse on the floor completely exhausted after the intense training session, and Nikki followed suit. It's been a while since you trained like that but the images of Lee's latest encounter, the awful whispers at school, and the fruitless, frustrated search for answers led you to breaking point and this was the only way you could release all the pain and suffering without blowing up at your friends and in public. You never want them to see you this angry, in fact you never want anyone to see you this angry unless the situation called for it. Besides you were afraid of this side of you, you always seem to lose control when you get this angry and you end up trembling violently after what you have done. Then you noticed Nikki raise her hand signalling for someone to come in to the building. You glanced over to the entrance and saw the entire gang coming in, which made you panic slightly. "How long were you out there?" You in a calm tone, hoping they didn't see you behave in that way,

"Let's just say we were there long enough to know not to cross you when you are angry." Tristan spoke up, in a joking tone, making you feel a little relaxed. "Well you guys can't expect me to be all sweet and nice all the time can you? I need to blow off steam sometime!" You comment back with a grin, hearing laughter from the entire group. "Those moves were good, but I think I could show you one or two moves myself." Joey added cockily, as you walked to pick up your bag, and threw it over your shoulder, laughing slightly. "Whatever you say Joey!" You state with a chuckle walking towards him and the group. "Just don't make me angry." You say with a smile, tapping his shoulder, and walking pass them all. "Hey where you going? We had been running round Domino looking for you!" Sam called out, as you made your way to the entrance, you stopped and turned to face them all. "You can't expect me to hang out with you guys, smelling like this do you?" You protested, to them all. "Yeah I can smell you from here!" Nikki countered teasingly to you. You grabbed a pad and threw it towards her direction. "Ha! You should talk!" You cried out, as the rest of the group just laugh at you and your best friend play arguing with one another. "Well since you guys have been running round after me I suppose you can come over to my house!" You say in mock exasperation. "Are there chips?" Joey asked. "Yes." "Is there cookie dough ice cream?" Taylor asked. "Yes!" "Is there still some of that chocolate fudge cake left from Tuesday?" Nikki asked eagerly, you grinned. "There might be, but..." You then began to take step back, out of the entrance. "You have to beat me home to get it!" You yelled, running out at full pelt. "HEY!" Nikki outraged cry followed after you as she quickly followed, as did the rest of the gang. "COME ON YOU LOT! I SEE TORTOISES FASTER THAN YOU!" You yelled out, steaming ahead into the lead in the race to your house against the greatest friends you could ever ask for.

(FF a couple of hours) "Ugggh! I think I'm going to be sick!" Joey declared, as he and Tristan laid face down on both of the couches in the living room, stomachs bulging from the amount of junk food they had eaten. You shook your head in disgust, as Yugi stood next to you chuckling at the scene, unfortunately Nikki and the band had to go to do a rehearsal and Tea went to her dancing lesson. But before Nikki went she told you she would give you a call later, knowing that she wanted to know more of why you where running around town all day, however you get the feeling she might forget, because recently you have noticed Nikki hasn't been her full blown bouncing self lately, she seemed a little exhausted. As for Ryou, he was in the kitchen, washing some of the dishes that had been use by you and your friends. "Leave it Ryou! I can do it!" You protested to the white haired boy softly, being overwhelmed by the amount of help he has been giving you recently. "It's alright Heather. I can't leave you with all the mess we have left now can I." He said softly back, continuing with the dishes. You walked over to him and place your hand on his shoulder. "Thank you!" You say with our famous smile, and then your attention was distracted, as you heard a knock on your front door, missing the colour rising in Ryou's cheeks. You let out a sigh and began to walk through the living, seeing Yugi cleaning up some of the left over food. "Chips! I can have some more chips!" Joey groaned trying to reach for the bag of chips, which were barely inches from his fingertips, as he laid on the couch. "Uh uh! No more for you!" You state in a mother like tone, picking up the bag and hitting the blonde with it lightly as you made your way to the door, with a smile on your face, hearing a groan of protest coming from Joey and Tristan.

You opened the door, with a smile, but it soon changed to a confused look when you found no one at the door. "Hello?" You called out stepping through the door, slightly to see if anyone was there. By doing this you seem to knock something with the tip of your foot making you look down to find a cardboard box lying on the doorstep. Instantly your mental defences came up as you warily bent down to pick the box up. It was light pink, and had a red ribbon wrapped round it, making your curiosity pique wondering if it was a gift from Seto. Maybe he saw through he window that the guys were here and decided to leave it on the doorstep, but then again, why would he do that? You let out a sigh, and slowly removed the ribbon from the box as you shut the front door, then you carefully opened the box and peered inside. You eyes widened in horror, as you breath became caught in your throat, dropping the box and backing away, as the severed hand fell out of it, along with a load of dust, making you scream in absolute terror. "Heather!" "What is it? What's da matta'?" As you continued to back away the boys came into the hallway, to find your gruesome surprise and the look of terror on your face. Instantly, Ryou and Yugi came to your side as you collapse to your knees, trembling in fear, trying to choke back the tears of complete terror, but was not succeeding. "Shhh! It's alright Heather! We've got you!" Ryou whispered reassuring words, as he wrapped an arm around you, as you grip desperately onto his other arm, refusing to take your eyes of the hand. "It's fake." Tristan declared, as he carefully picked the hand, fining it was just made out of a particular type of material, which mimics human flesh. "Hey theres a note!" Joey stated, bending down and picking up a piece of paper that lay buried in the dust, which was scattered on the ground. He glanced at the paper and his face went blanch, as you looked at you seeing your tear stricken face. "I don't think you should read this Heather." Joey told you, beginning to crumple the paper in his hand. You began to get up, with the help of Yugi and Ryou, and walked towards him. "Joey! Let me read it." You say holding out your hand, demanding it from him. It was the look on your face, which forced him to reluctantly hand over the note. You straightened yourself out, as you felt anger rise within as you un-crumple the note and read what was inside.

_Brian Owens_

_Ashes to Ashes_

_Dust to Dust_

_First I break your heart into pieces_

_Then I break you into pieces_

You were now breathing heavily, as you stood there stunned at what was written, slowly allowing it to sink in. "Heather?" You heard Yami's voice speak up, snapping you into reality, you didn't have time to break down you had to see if he was OK. You instantly pushed pass Joey and Tristan and went straight to the phone, picking it up and dialling the number you had memorised when you were 8 years old, beginning to pace up and down as you hear the dialling tone, pleading for him to answer. "What can I do for you Heather?" You breath was caught in your throat upon hearing his voice.

"Heather?" You heard your dad's voice again with concern in his voice. You let out a sigh of relief and slid down the wall, as the guys watched you, showing relief in their expressions upon seeing yours. "Sorry Daddy! I phoned the wrong number." You finally spoke up, wiping away a renegade tear. "What's wrong?" He then asked suddenly, in his over protective fatherly tone. "Nothing!" You insisted, earnestly. "Heather! The only time you call me 'daddy' is when you are after something or you are really upset. And by the sounds of your tone there is something wrong." You dad stated sternly over the phone. "It's fine dad. I just been having a rough day that's all." You replied back with a shrug. "Oh is it one of those days is it. Tell you what, I suppose I can say some of this chocolate pudding and bring some home with me, after work." You smiled, and laughed a little. "Thanks dad you're the best." "And don't you forget!" "Bye!" "Bye sweetheart!" You hung up the phone and looked at the guys. "He's fine." You say with a relieved smile, placing the phone back on its holder. "That's good to hear!" Yami spoke up, holding out his hand to help you up off the floor. "Now I've got a mess to clean!" You say walking towards the hallway, preparing yourself to clean up the dust that was spread all across the floor. "Nope! We'll sort it!" Tristan stated as Yugi sat you on the couch, leaving you there as they begin to clean the living room and hallway for you.

(FF about an hour) The guys had left you alone in your house, after they had cleaned everything for you, and you made them promise not to say anything about the severed hand trick, because you didn't want to worry the rest of your friends, especially Nikki who would have freaked out and would have gone hunting for blood. You had to learn to be strong on your own from time to time, and this is one of those times, but it was so hard to do. You sat on the couch, staring at the pendant that hung round your neck, letting out a sigh, trying to calm yourself down. That trick really shook you up badly, especially with the fact that whoever it was knew where you lived and knew who your father was, or his name anyway. You didn't get anymore answers from the museum, other than the fact that Tyron was a sworn enemy of the nameless Pharaoh, which was Yami and the other factor, that always made you cheeks burn. Did she give up her life and the life of her child to protect the Pharaoh? you asked yourself, and then you glanced at the gold heart-shaped locket, which you replaced when you changed and hid under your top whilst your friends were here. You took it from around your neck and opened it up again, and looked at the pictures of baby Seto and young Seto. You smiled a little as you gazed into the sapphire eyes, which reflected innocents and a sense of being carefree, unknowing what was to come that would change his life and the life of his little brother forever.

You thoughts were interrupted as you heard a knock on the door, you returned the locket around your neck and cautiously went towards the window to see who it was. You weren't going to let this guy get at you again, even when you were alone this time. You peered out through the net curtains, to find an impatient looking Nikki at the door. "Heather! Open up! I know what happened earlier! It's only me!" She cried through the letterbox. You let out a sigh, and went to the door and opened it, and immediately you were met with a tight embrace, which you returned, feeling instant relief, as tears came to your eyes. "Why didn't you call and tell me?" She asked you, in a stern tone as she pulled back. "I can't keep running to you for every little problem I have Nikki! You got stuff of your own to deal with." You reply softly, shutting the door and following Nikki into the living room. "Heather! Nicole Silvers counselling service is always open to her best friend and I know what happens when you start to bottle things up inside. You just explode." Nikki protested, pulling you down on the couch. You let out a sigh and brought your knees to your chest, "So who spilled? Let me guess Joey?" You asked Nikki, with a slight annoyance in your tone, "You guessed it. So why didn't you tell me? And what answers have you been looking for today?" Nikki asked in a half joking, half serious tone. "Because I know you, and the fact you would go hunting for blood just to find out who sent that little 'gift'." Nikki chuckled, "You know me way too well Heather Owens!" You smiled, "Well someone has too, to keep you in line somehow." You replied chuckling yourself. "And today?" Nikki pressed you further, making you sigh once again and go into deep thought, wondering how to put everything you have been through since moving to Domino into words. "Well since I moved here. Weird things have been happening." You began to say carefully. "Such as?" Nikki pressed again, you looked into her eyes and noticed that she wanted to tell you something to. You began to open your mouth to speak, but was interrupted with the front door opening. "Heather! I'm home! I've got chocolate pudding!" You heard your dad call out, coming to the living room. "Oh hey there Nikki! I guess whenever chocolate is around you will be there straight away!" Your dad came stated in a teasing voice. "Hey that's not nice dad!" Nikki protested with a mocking pout. "So are you staying over Nikki? Perhaps you can keep Heather here for the night considering she didn't come home from her date from Seto last night!" You dad asked, with a teasing and slightly serious tone as he walked into the kitchen. Nikki turned to you with a huge smirk on her face, "Man! Only the second date and you're ALREADY sleeping over... you are a sly one Heather Owens... you are a sly one" You went bright red as she said this and raised your voice so your dad could hear you as well. "Nothing happened! It was late and he let me stay over!" You protested, your face going another shade of red, then an evil thought came to your mind to get back at your dad. "Hey dad! When are you going to ask Ellie out on a date?" You say with an evil grin, hearing your dad drop a couple of spoons in the kitchen.

(FF To Monday) "Good morning guys!" You called out cheerily to your friends who dashed in from the bitter January cold that was rearing it's ugly head that day. "I swear whoever designed these uniforms will meet the end of my fist if we ever meet!" Nikki exclaims, as she ran into the warm school, and you noticed that her legs were red raw from the bitter winds blowing loudly. "Take a number because I get first shots Nikki!" Taylor added to the complaint, rubbing her hands together, to warm them up. "Anyways how come you are in a cheery mood, didn't you get cold?" Alex asked turning to you, as you took your books from you locker. "Nope. My dad gave me a lift, he had an early start at the restaurant today, and I won't be wearing this when I go to Uni today either so, I kinda get out being cold today." You answer in a bright tone, shutting your locker. "Oh yeah! You are starting your course today! Looking forward to it?" Yugi added, coming from his locker, with a smile on his face. "You betcha, and I'm a little nervous." You replied, shyly, feeling the emotions of excitement and fear roll around in your stomach. "Well maybe this would put your nerves at ease a little." Nikki pointed out, as you closed your locker and turned to the entire gang with a curious look on your face. "What are you talking about?" you asked, raising your eyebrows, at them. "We wanted to wait till we were all here, but Bakura must be running..." Tristan was interrupted by a yell, "Hey! Don't give her just yet! Wait for me!" All of you turned and found Ryou running into your direction, his cheeks completely red from the cold. "Sorry I'm late!" Ryou apologised as he doubled over to catch his breath, "There was something I had to do." "Alright, now dat' we are all here..." Joey concluded, with a huge grin on his face, as you noticed that Seto came in and had the same curious look as you wondering what was going on.

"Give it to her Yug." Yugi then pulled something from behind his back and handed it to you, it was a wrapped gift. "Guys! What's this for?" You protested to them looking at them all, seeing big grins on their faces. "We wanted to give you something, you know to wish you luck for today." Ryou spoke up softly, to answer your question, as in he corner of your eye, you could see Seto, watching closely, but pretending that he wasn't interested. "Well are you going to open it or what? The bell is going to go soon!" Nikki pressed excitedly, with a smile on her face. "OK!" You replied in a slightly stunned and teasing voice, as you removed the wrapping from around the gift, to reveal a really posh looking pen set, with your name engraved on them. "Guys! This is A and B the C of D!" You exclaim, as you looked up at them with a shocked look on you face, but you met with some confused ones, making you realise what you had just said. "Sorry! It was something I used to say when I was a kid, it stands for Above and Beyond the Call of Duty." You say with a smile, seeing everyone faces lighten up with a smile, and some with a blush crossing their faces. "It's our way to say good luck on your first day at University." Sam spoke up, wrapping his arm around Nikki's waist and pulling her closer to him. "You really didn't have to do this you know." You continued with a smile, you couldn't understand how you became so lucky to have friends like this.

You then glanced over to Seto's direction and saw him give you a discreet smirk, which you returned. Then the bell rang signalling for the start of the school day, "Let's go before we are late!" You declare making your way to your homeroom, with your entire group of friends, seeing Seto just ahead of you. Right at this moment your life couldn't have been more perfect, but upon entering the room, you saw something that was definitely going to shake it up a little bit. You stopped dead, as you saw a small pink teddy bear on top of your desk. "Hey Heather! Blocking up the door way a little bit!" You barely heard Joey call out teasingly, as you stood there in a stunned daze, barely noticing the curious look Seto was giving you, at your sudden action. "Heather?" You heard Nikki's voice, snapping you out of your daze, as you felt her hand on your shoulder. "What's wrong?" She asked, as you looked back to see the concern in her eyes. You then turned your gaze back to the desk, "This better not be another 'gift'!" You say a little darker, than you intended, but there was no way you were going to give the person sending these little messages the satisfaction that they were scaring you. "Want me to check it?" Nikki asked, making her way towards your desk, as the rest of the gang noticed the unusual item that was on your desk as well, and understanding your reaction. Whereas poor Seto, hadn't a clue what was going on, and was exercising really restraint, to prevent himself from asking you what was wrong. "No! That won't be necessary." You spoke up, walking pass Nikki and towards your desk, finding an envelope in front of the teddy bear, with your name written on it. "That's weird. The rest didn't have my name on them..." You thought out loud, as you sat down, with the gang sat around you and Seto was looking over from his book that he had dug out, whilst waiting for the teacher to show up. "Well are you going to open it?" Ryou asked you softly, "Be a start wouldn't it?" You say lightly, as you turned the envelope over and began to lift the seal slowly. You looked curiously as you found a note, that simply said,

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_Sugar is sweet,_

_And so are you_

_Best of luck for today, from your Secret admirer_

You sat there slightly stunned, as you read the note over and over again, trying to make yourself see sense. "Heather? What does it say?" Taylor asked you curiously, making you bring your gaze up towards her. "Well... I er..." You stuttered softly, still stunned at the note, so Taylor took it out of your hands and read it herself. Once she did a big grin crossed her face. "Heather's got an admirer!" She said teasingly, and then she read the note out loud for everyone. "Aww! That is so sweet. You are so lucky Heather!" Tea exclaimed to you happily. "Heather! Look, around the bear's neck!" Alex exclaimed as well, making the guys looked worried at all the girl's reaction, barring Nikki's and yours. You glanced at the neck of the little bear and found something gold attached round it. You carefully picked up the bear, and unhooked it to find it was a slender gold bracelet. You looked at Nikki, who glanced at Seto, as you did and noticed the look of slight jealousy reflecting in his beautiful sapphire eyes. "Oh Heather! Whoever it is really likes you." Tea stated in an awed voice, with a big smile on her face, as you continued to sit there stunned. "Alright class! Take your seats please." The teacher declared, walking into the classroom, making your friends move away from your desk to take their seats.

You slowly glanced at Seto, still unable to comprehend that someone liked you like that, and was hoping it was a gift from Seto, but when he glanced at you seeing your questioned look, he shook his head indicating that he was not the secret admirer, making your insides freeze. Could it really be one of the sick 'gifts' you been getting, to mess with your head? For some reason you didn't get that feeling, it seemed that this was genuine, that someone other than Seto had a crush on you. You looked at the bracelet, completely blanking out the teacher's voice talking about some messages, deciding what to do with it. There was no way you were going to wear it because it didn't come from Seto, and you didn't want to indicate that you were interested. But obviously some money and thought went into this gift, so you wouldn't discard it. So what could you do? Then a solution presented itself, you replaced the bracelet back around the teddy bear's neck and placed it into your bag. Unaware that your secret admirer had glanced over to see what you were doing with his gifts to you.

Then the bell rang once again signalling for everyone to go to their next class which was for you, Yugi, Joey, Seto and Nikki was English. You slowly, made your way out of the classroom, dawdling slightly, with the intent of talking to Seto, wanting to hear it from his mouth that he wasn't the one who gave the teddy bear and bracelet. "You're not just saying that it wasn't you to keep up the pretence about the secret admirer bit are you?" You asked as you fell in step with Seto, without the worry about being overheard because of the noisy corridors. "Heather it wasn't me. But when I find who it was, I..." "You'll what exactly?" You asked with a smile, interrupting Seto's small rant, slightly amused by Seto's determination to protect you from other suitors. Seto then realised what he was saying and through his cold front you could see that he felt ashamed of the slight jealousy he was showing. You smiled and gently grazed your fingers across his hand discreetly to reassure him, which Seto responded slightly by catching then between his fingers for the briefest second. "Would you come to Kaiba Corp, after you come from University?" He asked, as you almost reached the classroom. "Sure. But don't you have a lot of work to do?" You asked slightly surprised by what he was asking. "I do but I would like your company. And I want to know how your first day went." Seto informed you looking into your eyes, hoping for you to say yes again. "I would love to." You answered him with your famous smile and walked into the classroom, beginning to look forward to the end of the day.

(FF To lunch where you arrived at Domino University) You dashed into the warm building of the University, relieved to get away from the cold. You were wearing a pair of navy jeans, a black v-neck top and denim jacket, with a pair of boots. There was no way you were going to wear a Domino High uniform here, and be treated like a schoolgirl. To you looked at your schedule and began to look for the room where your lecture was going to be, but you were completely lost. "Hey! You're the girl with that incredible voice at the karaoke bar on Boxing Day." You heard a male voice call out to you. Making you stop and turn around to see a small group of students heading towards your direction. You stood there scared stiff, as these people approached you. "So this was the girl you were hitting on, and she shot you down Andy?" A girl spoke up with blonde hair and brown eyes, laughing as she said to the guy with black hair and green eyes that you shot him down. "Hey I told you she had a boyfriend!" The guy protested in defence, making the rest laugh. There was another guy with glasses who had shocking blue eyes and blonde hair, and another girl with brown hair with one eye green and the other blue. "Excuse me. You couldn't tell me where lecture room 48 is could you?" You finally found the courage to speak up, looking nervous. "You're taking Professor Hawkins class? We're in there too. Dead easy, you can fall asleep and he wouldn't care, some of his theories are a little out there." The girl with blonde hair spoke up with a smile. "Actually I find his theories quite sustainable! Very revolutionary, about the link between Ancient Egypt and the game Duel Monsters." You spoke up kinda shocked by the slight disregard to one of your most admired archaeologists.

They were all stunned slightly with your outburst, "I'm glad someone is taking his class seriously. I didn't see you though in the first semester. By the way I'm Danny." The guy with glasses spoke up holding his hand out to you. "Heather. The reason you didn't see me in the first semester is because I was accepted on the course this semester." You answered taking his hand and shaking it. "You're the Domino High kid whose work was so outstanding they let you on the course!" The girl with brown hair spoke up in awe. "Er... Yeah I am." You say nervously, with colour coming to your cheeks. "Wow!" They all exclaimed, eyes goggling at you. "Well I'm Carrie, this here is Dana, Danny already introduced himself and Andy is the guy you shot down." The brown haired girl introduced herself as Carrie, the blonde Dana and obviously the black hair guy as Andy. "Well it's nice to meet you. But can we go to the lecture I don't want to be late on my first day." You asked with a smile, "Sure follow us." Danny answered leading the way down many different corridors towards your destination.

(FF Entering Kaiba Corp.)"Evening Carol!" You greeted the receptionist who blocked your way a few months ago, as she was beginning to pack away her things to go home. "Oh good evening Heather! Mr Kaiba has been expecting you." She greeted with a smile, obviously still believing the two of you were just friends still. "Thank You." You replied entering the elevator and taking it to the top, to find the reception area empty, obvious Seto's personal secretary had already gone home. So you walked to the door to his office and gently knocked on the door waiting for an answer. "Enter!" You heard a disgruntled deep voice speak up. You immediately obeyed and slowly opened the door. "Hey Seto!" You spoke up with a smile seeing the young brunet typing rapidly on his laptop. Instantly upon hearing your voice, Seto looked up, and you saw he had been stressed out today. "Hey! How was your day?" He spoke up, with a smirk on his face, trying to hide his fatigue. You placed your bag by the sofa and walked up to him, then going round to the back of him and placing your hands onto his shoulders. "It was great! Professor Hawkins lecture was fascinating. How about you?" You replied, gently beginning to massage Seto's tense shoulders, making Seto's eyes closed almost instantly, letting out a relieved sigh. "Stressful! I think someone is slowly buying shares from Kaiba Corp, but I can't be sure. There are mountains of paperwork I need to sort out for my new project and Wheeler had seriously got on my nerves today... Oh GOD! That was good!" Seto suddenly let a deep moan from the back of his throat out, as you slowly worked a knot, which was in the middle of his back. This made you jump slightly and smile, "Sounds like you could do with a break. My treat!" You whispered in his ear, which obviously it made him shudder slightly. "I can't leave..." Seto began, turning his face towards yours but you interrupted him. "Ever heard of take out?" You replied with a smile, kissing him softly on the lips, which Seto immediately responded to, and wrapped his arm gently round the back of your neck, so you couldn't break the kiss. You squealed slightly as you tried to pull back, and began to giggle, somehow you managed to pull apart from his lips slightly, but he kept giving you light kisses on your lips, as you tried to speak.

"Are *kiss* you going *kiss* to *kiss* let me *kiss* order *kiss* something or not?" You placed you finger onto his lips, preventing him from keeping on kissing you again and again. "Oh alright!" Seto replied , pulling you into his lap, as he still sat in the office chair. "Seto! I can't make a call sitting like this!" You protested blushing heavily. "Why don't you trust me?" Seto asked playfully, sticking his fingers into your sides making you jump, and scream a little. "Not when you are like this!" You protested, nervously knowing he was going to tickle you again, then quickly grabbing his phone, and started to dial the number for a Chinese take out. "Stop! Phone in hand and it's ringing." You protested, as Seto continued to tickle you, then someone answered. "Hello Mr Woos Chinese Take Away."

(Seto's POV) Heather grabbed hold of your left wrist to prevent you from tickling her sides as she was on the phone, but you were not so easily defeated. "Yes I would like two sweet and sour special please!" Heather spoke in a professional voice, which made you smile to yourself as you began to raised your right hand up to Heather's shoulder and then began to creep your fingers to her neck, running your index finger, down her soft, smooth skin along her neck, and instantly you hear her falter on the phone. "Yes! Two... sodas as well please!" She managed to get out without laughing, so you began to blow in her ear softly, making her shiver like you did as she whispered in yours, continuing to tickle her neck, making it really hard for her to speak. "Yes... Can you... d-deliver it to Kaiba C-corp? T-thank you! Then she put the phone down and you placed a smirk on your face, knowing that you were in trouble. "You are DEAD!" Heather yelled, as she turned and straddled you, making the chair lean back, and fall backwards, onto the floor, fortunately it had a high back, so you didn't smack your head onto the floor. "You think that was funny doing that to me whilst on the phone? Oh! You are in for it!" Heather declared, as somehow she managed to slip her hands under your jacket and began to tickle your sides. You couldn't hold back, it was too much, you began to laugh. "Heather! No stop!" You cried out between laughter, trying to make her stop. No one knew where you were ticklish, not even Mokuba. But Heather just managed to find the right spots making you helpless. "Not until you say you're sorry!" She cried over you laughter, laughing at your reaction. "Alright! Alright! I'm sorry! I surrender!" You cried out pleadingly, finally leading to the ending of Heather's onslaught. "Ha ha! I win!" She declared with a triumphant smirk, making you feel rebellious, no longer thinking whom you are and where you were. You were out for revenge from that tickling attack, and she just left herself vulnerable. "Revenge is mine!" You then yelled, as you grabbed Heather's waist and rolled right out of the chair and onto the floor with Heather beneath you, pinned as you began to tickle her. "Ahh! Seto! NO!" She screamed, as you tickled her sides, until she was all laughed out. "MEANIE!" Heather declared breathlessly with a pout that just made her so cute, you just couldn't help yourself. Still breathing heavily you leaned forward, and captured her breath-taking soft lips, with your own, allowing colours to swirl before you closed eyes, as your angel ran her fingers through your hair, leading you to Heaven once again.

(You POV FF to your house) "I think that you should come to Kaiba corp everyday to keep me company if it's going to be that much fun!" Seto pointed out to you, as he held your hand walking you to your front door. "Then I would just keep distracting you from your work, and you would keep distracting me from mine and where would we be?" You say playfully, being twirled round by Seto, stopping in front of your door. "Making out!" Seto commented slyly, with a sexy smirk on his face as he saw you blush lightly, and giggling. "Well good night Seto. I'll see you tomorrow." You say softly, falling under the spell of his alluring azure eyes. "I look forward to it my angel." Seto replied softly, leaning forward a kissing you lightly, slowly making it deeper, by grazing your lips with the tip of his tongue, which made you smile, as you granted him access to your mouth, leading to a sensual tongue massage, with his velvet tongue. "Good night." Seto whispered breathlessly, leaning his forehead against yours, "Good night." You whispered back, as the warmth of his body slowly began to leave yours. Leaving you with a lingering hold on his hand, as he walked away, eventually breaking the bond, until the next time. There was a huge smile on your face you entered your house, and sighed happily. Unaware that someone had witnessed the whole romantic moment on your doorstep.


	28. Chapter 28

**True Friend, True Love (Seto Kaiba) #28**

(Next day) The bitter cold winds, whipped at your cheeks, as you jogged around the park for a third time, listening to Evanescence, Bring Me To Life, pounding your feet with each beat that the song produced into your head, making you lose yourself. You loved this song and at the moment it seemed to reflect your life. All your friends, and family had brought your confidence to an all time high, something you haven't been for a very long time. However it has been Seto and Mokuba who have slowly begun to bring you back to life, to the person you were once were before you were broken to pieces by Lee. You smiled to yourself, maybe your life won't be so bad anymore, and the only thing you had to worry about is this secret admirer. Then it happened, the trigger that set a chain of events that would upset your temporary perfect world. You mobile began to ring.

You continued to run round the park, but a little slower to keep your breath under control as you removed the earphones of your MP3 player, and pulled your mobile from out of your pocket, glancing at the caller Id, which made you smile. "Good morning handsome. What's with the early morning wake up call?" You asked jokingly, as you began to leave the park and head towards your home, keeping at your steady pace. "Heather where are you? Are you home?" You hear Seto's voice asked urgently and filled with concern, making you break the happy mood you were in, as your attention was caught. "No. I'm out on my morning jog as usual. Why what's happened? What's wrong?" You asked in a now serious and worried tone, "Have you seen the paper yet?" Seto asked, and you could just imagine him running his hand through his hair, because of the slightly stressed tone in his voice. "No I haven't I've been..." You stopped suddenly as you came to your street and outside your house was an ocean of flashing bulbs, and chattering, from reporters. "Oh dear!" You say, in shock, almost dropping the phone, "Um? Seto? What is going on?" You continued, unable to move from the spot you were standing. "Can you see a paper anywhere?" He pressed to you, "Er... Yeah! I found one!" You answered grabbing the early morning edition of the Domino Herald from a neighbour's hedge and moved to a wall, and laid the paper on it. You opened it up and with the light from one of the street lamps, there on the front page was a large picture of you and Seto sharing the kiss from last night, with your arms wrapped around one another, with the headline;

**KAIBA CORP CEO, SECRET LOVE WITH MYSTERIOUS ANGEL **

"Oh boy!" You stated in a stunned tone, as you glanced over the article, discussing how you the mysterious girl had won the heart of the richest and most powerful CEO in Japan. And there were calls for your identity and information on your life. It felt really weird, you never actually thought about Seto as Seto Kaiba of Kaiba Corp. He was just Seto to you, your friend, and your boyfriend. You couldn't think of him as anything else. "Heather? Are you alright? You've gone very quiet." Seto's deep voice asked you with deep concern. "Er... Yeah!" you say snapping out of your daze. "Looks like our secret is out!" You joked as you looked over at the ocean of reporters again, cringing slightly at the number of them, and it was impossible to get back into your home. You heard a slight nervous chuckle, "Yeah I guess, do you want me to come and collect you to take you to school?" He asked you softly. "Um. It would be a little difficult because I can't get into my home." You reply softly, as you backed away around a corner before any of the reporters spotted you. "Heather! I'm sorry I shouldn't have been so careless!" Seto apologised, knowing the trouble you were going to have today. "No Seto for once you were being yourself, not worrying about anything else, and for once so was I." You informed him, as you walked down the street towards your destination, where you knew that you would get help. There was a silence on the end of the phone, indicating that Seto was in deep thought. "Seto?" You asked softly, reaching the house you were thinking of. "Yeah?" Seto asked absent-minded. "I really enjoyed myself last night." You say with a smile, as you heard Seto let out a breath, indicating to you he was smiling when you said this. "I really enjoyed myself too Heather." He replied back to you. "I'm glad. Right then Mr Kaiba, I'll see you in school, in about an hour." You replied coyly standing at the front door, ready to knock. "I thought you said you couldn't get home?" Seto questioned, confused. "You're not the only one with contacts you know." You say smugly, then saying good-bye and knocked on the door.

**Written by ****Nicole Silvers**

(Nikki's POV) You were getting yourself ready for school when there was a knock on your door. "Sam! Could you get that PRETTY PLEASE!" you requested from the bathroom. "I got it!" He replied back as you heard him go past the door, and hearing the rest of the band moving round in the kitchen. You finished pulling back your hair when there was a knock at the bathroom door. "I'll be right out Sam Give me a minute..." you sighed. "Nic Nac, it's me..." came Heather's voice. You were shocked but quickly opened the door to reveal your friend in a tank and wind pants. "Heather, what are you doing here?" you questioned confused. "Long story short.. Can't go home, because of stupid reporters and now I need a uniform for school, so..." she trailed away. Even though you were still utterly confused you understood enough. "Come on... you can use one of mine.." you spoke taking her to your room where you grabbed another uniform from your closet and gave it to her. "I think you may want to take a quick shower, because it looks like you've been doing some running..." you pointed out in a joking manor. "Oh just shut up Nic Nac!" She sighed rolling her eyes going with the mood. "Oh, and take you pick on my closet of what to wear at Uni today..." You added knowing full and well she wouldn't want to wear that uniform to Uni. "Well, at least we have the same taste in fashion" she joked walking over to your closet. You lightly laughed as you went down stairs to find Sam on the couch. "Good morning Sam. Good morning guys." you greeted the entire band as you kissed Sam on his cheek then walking into the kitchen for breakfast. "Good Morning Nic... now enlighten me.. Why did Heather come here?" Mac asked coming behind you, sensing the Alex and Taylor coming up behind you as well. "Something about reporters at her house..." you answered. "Would they be there, because she's dating Kaiba?" Alex asked setting herself on the counter. You turned around shocked that she would figure it out. You had never hinted or told anything about it to any of them, and Sam already knew because he was there when Heather and Kaiba first got together. You had to play it off. "Now what would you think such a thing?" you asked stirring the tea you were making. Alex hopped off the counter and walked up behind you, and Taylor moved to your left side, whilst Mac moved to your right. "How long have you known about it?" Taylor asked, in a tone that told you she figured it out. You turned around to meet there gaze. "Guys I don't have a CLUE what you're talking about..." you spoke. "Heather and Kaiba Nikki.." Taylor spoke in a 'duh!' tone. "Look, the two of them are just good friends... ok!" you played off hoping they would fall for it. You took your seat at the table.

Next thing you knew, the paper was right in front of you. "I don't call THAT just friends little sis..." Mac spoke pointing out the picture of Heather and Kaiba sharing a passionate kiss. You almost spat out the tea in your mouth when you realized what was going on. You quickly swallowed the drink and coughed several times. After getting yourself under control you looked at the article. This must have been why the reporters were at her house. "Now, would you like to change your testimony Nic..." Taylor asked leaning against the counter. You looked at the article then back at her, Mac and Alex, who looked at you expectantly. "Look, my lips remained sealed until I am forced to tell... trust is the big thing between Heather and myself, and you know it, so I'll either wait for her to tell me to tell you or her to tell you herself.. until then... read the paper.." you spoke getting up and taking your cup to the sink. "You can tell them Nic Nac. Obviously it's no longer a secret now." came a soft voice. Everyone turned around to see Heather standing there in the uniform you let her borrow. She looked down at the floor, looking a little embarrassed. You looked from Heather to Mac, Alex, Taylor and Sam who all looked at you, Sam was waiting for your reaction first. "Ok.. I'll spill since she said I could... he has been dating her, but we've kept it on the low side since... well... you know his fan club would murder her slowly if they found out, and publicity is the LAST thing Heather really wants" you spoke "Well, you still could have told us.." Mac spoke up, looking at Heather, obviously making her feel uncomfortable about not telling them. "No, she couldn't... last I checked, Seto Kaiba wasn't on good terms with Yugi and the others... Kaiba was considerate enough to not force her to choose between him and her friends... so we couldn't tell the others due to the fact there would be much tension especially between Joey and Kaiba.." You explained. You looked at the clock and noticed it was time to leave. "Well, we've spent enough time standing here talking.. We need to get to school ASAP..." you spoke grabbing your bag and leaving, linking arms with Heather and leading her out of the door with the rest of the band following.

(Your POV) You had arrived at school, with Nikki still linking with you, which made you smile. You knew she was trying to protect you from the onslaught you were going to receive as you soon as you entered the grounds, so she guided immediately into the school building with a few people giving you looks, some curious and some venomous, namely from the girls, and went straight to your locker. "It's a good thing I always have back up stuff in here." You spoke up for the first time since leaving Nikki's home, with the band following behind. "You gonna be OK today?" Nikki asked in a worried tone, obviously noting your silence and was worried you might revert back to your old defensive habit. "It's not going to be easy thats for sure..." you replied with a smile, trying to lighten the mood a little. Then you heard the gang, or rather Joey, before you spotted them. "I can't believe it! I can't believe Heather is going out with dat JERK!" Joey stated in heated tones, making you feel nauseous with nerves, making you want to completely disappear again. "Heather! Tell me it's not true! Tell me that Kaiba forcibly kiss you!" Joey asked in a slightly pleading and angered tone, grabbing your shoulders, forcing you to look at him. "Seto did no such thing Joey. He never would do that to me, and yes we are going out together." You say softly and steadily, locking your gaze with his, feeling your anger rise slightly at his accusation that Seto would do such a thing, as forcibly kiss you. "WHY? Why are you seeing that stuck up, cold hearted Scrooge wannabe?" Joey continued, tightening his grip on your shoulders. Tears were fighting to come from your eyes but you refused, you don't need this, Joey was your friend he should trust your choices, not go against them. You raised you hands and pushed his grip from your shoulders, with a hard and hurt look on your face. "Why not?" You countered softly, now fighting with yourself not to cry. Then you walked away, leaving your friends standing there slightly stunned at your reaction.

**Once again written by ****Nicole Silvers**

(Nikki's POV) You watched Heather walk away after countering Joey's onslaught of questions. You could tell she was hurt and if you don't do anything soon, Heather would shut down and refuse to talk again, to defend herself. "Joey! A word!" You snapped towards the blonde, making everyone jump at the sudden sound, and movement, as you grabbed his shirt and pulled him away from the rest of the gang. "Nikki..." He began to protest but you weren't going to let him, not until he understood what he had done. "What is your DEAL Joseph Wheeler?" You asked in a somewhat angered tone. "I just can't believe she's with.. with dat.. dat.. JERK!" He spoke still flustered. "Joey, you are going to HAVE to put your feelings aside and think about Heather.." You spoke sternly. "I just want to know how she can like KAIBA!" he asked looking at you angrily. "Joey, this is not what you think.. she sees a side of him that no one gets to see or may never see. And I KNOW it's the same on his part.." You spoke thinking about the one subject that he had on her that only very few could claim they were near. "What do ya mean?" He asked. "Joey, a lot of things have happened in Heather's life, and I'm not going to tell you what.. that's up to her to decide, but I will tell you things. Because of these events, she is not trusting. She may seem to completely trust you, but that is false. You don't know she completely trusts you until you see the side of her that few get to see. You know what it is when you see it, if you EVER do. I will tell you this Joey. Even if she trusts you some.. you cherish that trust, because I will warn you now... when you lose her trust.. There is NO chance of you getting even an ounce back no matter how hard you try. And the actions you are taking right now Aren't helping you ANY in gaining trust from her.. You are actually doing the opposite. She can't trust someone who doesn't trust her decisions. She trusts Kaiba completely... and you should be happy about that. Heather is a very good judge of character, so you should take into consideration that she likes Kaiba and he likes her and move on and be happy..." with that said you walked off to find Heather, feeling some of your steam burned away about this new... dilemma.

(Your POV FF to end of day, and you leaving Uni) You let out a sigh. To your surprise your new friends at Uni was more relaxed about you being with Seto Kaiba, and Andy was very light hearted about it, he said that if he missed out on you, he was sure glad it was to a better man. This made you smile to yourself, but it soon turned to a frown when you thought about the ocean of reporters at your front door, and your dad wasn't best pleased about, but he didn't blame you. Also Seto was called away to Kaiba Corp because there were some major problems caused by the sudden publicity. You really didn't want to go home, but where could you go, obviously Joey made it pretty clear that you weren't his favourite person at the moment, which meant you couldn't really hang out with the rest of the gang. You were all alone. "OI! OWENS!"

Immediately you felt a weight on your shoulders, as someone jumped up, and landed back down onto the ground again. You turned and saw the smiling face of your best friend. "Nikki! What are you trying to do scare me to death?" You asked out of breath after what she did made you jump ten miles in the air. She just giggled at you, in an odd fashion, which made you curious and suspicious. "You've not been at the sugar again have you?" You asked worriedly, as you saw Nikki now dancing around. "Nope! But I have something that will definitely brighten up your day! And that outfit of mine looks good on you!" She said in a singsong voice, twirling around you. "Uh... Thanks? And I give what will brighten up this rough day I'm having?" You asked now standing still, wearing Nikki's black pants and lemon coloured shirt, with a long black jacket, still wearing the trainers you had on that morning. As you looked at your best friend who managed to get home and changed out that awful uniform and changed into a pair of navy jeans, a black shirt and jacket, wearing a pair of comfortable boots. "Well..." Nikki began to tease you walking away. "Nic Nac! Get back here!" You called out and picked up your speed to match hers, enabling you to tickle her sides. "Ahhh! NO! Don't do that! Now I'm not going to tell you!" She replied playfully, pulling away. "Awww Please! Pretty please!" You pouted to her, "Oh all right! It turns out... that my mum... has been asked out by... your dad!"

Your breath got caught in your throat when Nikki told you this excitedly. "You mean it? My dad had finally asked your mum to... Oh God I need to sit down!" You state in complete shock, but with a smile coming to your face. "Come on we are not far from the arcade you can sit down there." Nikki countered with a smile, linking arms with you. "Nic Nac do you really think it's a good idea for me to go in there? It's going to be crowded and I really can't deal with anymore dirty looks at the moment. I surprised I hadn't ran into Connie Bradshaw today." You say worryingly, as reality came back to you, remembering the reporters once again. "Well it shouldn't be busy because in case you don't remember Cracker Jack! There is a soccer game today after school and the majority of people will be there, including the gang." Nikki told you knocking gently on the head. "Oh yeah, the football match. I guess I had a lot on my mind. Maybe it's a good thing I didn't go, because I don't think Joey and the others want anything to do with me anymore." You say softly and sadly, crossing your arms across your chest. "Heather! You know better than anyone else that at time Joey Wheeler can be a hot head and opens his mouth before he even thinks about what he is going to say. I'm sure the rest of the gang won't hold the fact you and Kaiba are seeing each other against you. They have all noticed that you have been a lot happier recently. And I'm sure Joey will come round to the idea." Nikki reassured you comfortingly, which made you smile. "I hope you're right Nikki." You say looking into her hazel eyes, as both of you began to enter the arcade. "It'll all turn out for the best. You'll see." Nikki pointed out to you, with a smile on her face.

(? POV) 'That is what you think child! Soon you will help me get the power I have the right to own for over 5 millennia. And the power of the Pharaoh will be mine. A new age will be brought forward, and the entire world would bow down to me, as the new Pharaoh. Once I get rid of you, Kira and her pathetic little lover.' You thought amusingly as you watched the two girls enter the building. "Aden! Get into position! Don't even think about coming back empty handed or by RA you will suffer by my hand!" You snapped at your hooded servant, who knelt before you. "I will not fail you my Master. I will strike terror into the girl's heart and bring you what you desire." Your hooded servant, Aden responded humbly to you. "You better! You know the punishment for failure. Besides I want to rekindle some 'fun' with my dear little prodigy." You say darkly, as you watched the last moment of happiness, before your intervention.

**This wonderful piece is written by my lovely assistant and good friend ****Nicole Silvers****. **

(Nikki's POV) "I'm sorry, but I'm STILL trying to grasp onto the fact that our parents...dating AT ALL... and to top it off... EACH OTHER" you managed to get out in fits of laughter. Heather laughed as well as you two just sat in the arcade sipping on the drinks you both had bought. Not many people were at the arcade today, which was somewhat strange, but you didn't pay attention to it, you just concentrated on keeping Heathers mind off what has happened today. "Well Nikki, you're just going to have to grasp it... I mean it's apparent that your mom likes my dad and vice versa..." Heather snickered. "I hope your dad knows how a date should go, because last I checked... My mom hasn't dated any one in... twenty years..." you pointed out. She seemed to choke a little on her drink hearing your words. "Are you serious.. twenty YEARS?" She questioned looking at you surprised. "Well... I'm seventeen.. my parents were married for a little over three years before I was born, so seventeen plus three.. twenty.. yeah.. I'm sure twenty years since my mom dated someone.." you replied. "What about your dad... didn't the two of them go out when they were married?" she questioned. "I always tagged along, so I wouldn't call it a date" You told her. "Wow... well I guess our parents have their work cut out for them." Heather sighed taking a sip of her drink. That's when you were thrown out by a voice. "Nikki! Heather!" You both looked up to see Yugi and the others. "Well, well, well... look who decided to show up.." you snickered at the group teasingly, but soon stopped when you saw Heather become quiet all of a sudden. "We would have come earlier if we knew you two were here." Tea spoke up. "It's alright. we were just talking about life and the surprises it hands out." Heather told them softly, looking wearily at Joey. Joey came and took a seat by you while Ryou sat beside Heather, noticing that Ryou looked a little depressed when his big brown eyes glanced over at Heather. "So what brought you all here?" You questioned, trying to ease the tension a little between Heather and Joey. "Pure boredom" Tristan replied, obviously he too was trying to do the same. You and Heather lightly laughed at this comment. Then everyone went silent, until Joey decided to speak up. "Heather... I'm... I'm sorry alright. I was way out of line this morning. I realise I was the one acting the jerk, and if you like Kaiba and going out with him then dat your decision. As a friend I should respect it but instead I flew off the handle. Can you forgive me?" Joey apologised sincerely, which made you smile. He took your scolding to heart and had realised that he wants to keep hold of Heather's trust and her as a friend. You glanced over at Heather, who looked a little shocked at the apology, but she quickly recovered and smiled at him. "Apology accepted Joey. Thank you." She replied softly to him. "So we're cool den?" Joey asked with a slight worried tone. "Yeah we're cool." Heather replied with a bigger smile, making Joey smile. "So it was Kaiba then who sent you the teddy bear and bracelet then?" Tea asked, with a smile towards Heather. "Actually no. It wasn't him who sent me that. However I do feel badly for this person. It must be a shock finding out that I am already seeing someone. I hope they are taking it well." Heather said softly with sincerity, as you noticed Ryou seemingly to act a little oddly as he looked at Heather again. "Well I think I should start going home. I hope all those reporters are all gone." Heather said getting up. "I'll come with you. I have a rehearsal with the band." You spoke up standing up as well.

"See ya guys.. we'll talk to you at school!" you waved as you and Heather made your way to the arcade entrance. The group waved goodbye. You and Heather hadn't gotten even ten feet from the doors when suddenly you got this chill down your spine. Heather just stopped looking as if she had felt the same. "Did you feel that?" you asked looking at Heather. "If you mean like someone slipped ice down your back then yes." she answered nodding. You looked at each other questionably as if asking if one another knew what it was. "Just as aware as ever.." came a raspy voice.

You both looked up and you saw a hooded figure with blazing red eyes that glowed like hot coals and his skin deathly white, almost dead, rotting. You glanced over at Heather and noticed the elevated fear in her eyes. She seemed to be frozen. "Who are you and what do you want!" you snapped taking a stance. The figure just chuckled at your response. "My Master said you two would be fighters... but I'm Aden.. and that's all you need to know.. you just need to come with me if you want no harm to come to you" He lightly chuckled bringing out a blade. "Now what makes you think it will be that easy?" You asked keeping your form. "Well, why don't you ask your friend... she and her father seemed to survive our last encounter somehow." He replied coolly. You turned your glance to Heather who was still frozen in fear. You then connected the dots. This was the very creep who attacked Heather and Brian. The anger swelled inside of you as you came to this accusation. You looked at Heather "Heather, is this..." but she cut you off, "It's him.." She whispered giving you your answer. "It's nice that you remember me Kira." The stranger spoke, making Heather take in an sharp audible breath. You just clenched your fists glaring at the figure. "There's NO way we're coming with you!" You snapped. Suddenly, the guy appeared right beside you. You reacted just as you normally would and quickly dodged to the side the punch he threw. "He said you would be trouble... and I was stupid enough to underestimate those words." the figure growled. "Where do you think the nickname 'Trouble' came from buddy..." you spoke sternly not letting your gaze leave him. "Well I don't want to rain on your parade, but you are coming with me if you like it or not." He barked coming at you again. You made the attempt to dodge him again, but he quickly changed his course of action and tripped you sending your rolling into the alleyway. You pushed yourself up just in time to roll out of the way of him kicking your stomach. You quickly got to your feet taking an immediate stance. "You're good girl... I'll give you that." Aden huffed. "Spent my life doing this... care to test me further" you countered changing your stance some so to take an offensive. You charged rearing your fist back so to hit him with all your might. He just stood there waiting. You quickly brought your fist forward ready to strike as your anger swelled remembering Heather telling you what this guy did. This one man ruined her childhood by taking her mom away then tried to ruin her life by attempting to take her dad too. You were just about to make contact when he caught your wrist and threw you to the ground. You quickly caught yourself and got to your feet. "You really think you have a chance at beating me hand to hand" Aden chuckled. "Yes, I do.. when my friends are on the line.. I fight with all I have!" you snapped as you went at him again. Before you got close enough he countered by suddenly going down and coming back up by ramming his fist in to your stomach. You fell to your knees giving a cry of pain. "Nikki!" came Heather's voice. You looked up and saw Heather standing in the alleyway entrance worry clearly on her face. "Kira! You will never learn.." Aden spoke as you held onto your stomach hoping to relieve the pain. Heather seemed to get angry. "You leave her alone!" she snapped. You yourself were somewhat confused. This guy called her Kira, yet, she answered to it like he said Heather. She suddenly charged at him. "You not going to hurt anyone else!" She spoke just before he took hold of her arm throwing her into the wall. "HEATHER!" You yelled, trying to stand, but you were forced due to the strong pain in your stomach forcing you to one knee. She slid down to the ground looking over at you. Your anger was swelling at this point. That's when you noticed he was right next to you. "You son of a.." You quickly came to your feet and hit him as hard as you could sending him a couple feet back. He looked at you with surprise wiping the side of his mouth revealing a small bit of blood. "Well... you managed to hit me.. congratulations." he laughed. Your breathing was heavy as you stood taking every ounce of energy to remain standing. "You have to get through me before you even think about touching Heather again!" You growled. "How courageous.. but last I checked.. You've only managed to hit me once... I believe I have the upper hand" he pointed out. He was right, but you had to try, for Heather's sake. "Kira! Things shall be repeating themselves.. so you will have a choice to make..." Aden spoke so Heather could hear. That's when...

"Oh my.. NIKKI! HEATHER!" You looked back at the entrance of the alleyway to see the gang standing in shock. "Nikki! LOOK OUT!" came Heather's voice, but it was too late. You had let your guard down and you were hit once again sending you to the ground. You heard running, but they were abruptly stopped. "Don't take another step! That's if you value your friend's life!" Aden growled as you felt yourself yanked up off the ground the thing holding you up was the grip this guy had on you and the blade the was set on your neck. You looked through half open eyes and say the gang stopped in their tracks looking on in horror. "Let Nikki go!" Tea demanded. "Now why in Ra's name would I do that? That would defeat my purpose of showing up..." Aden chuckled, as the blade was pressed harder onto your skin. You cringed hoping that it didn't break the skin. "What do you want with her!" Yugi spoke, yet his voice was deeper and he seemed somewhat taller. "This girl had a task to fill.. and I'm helping her do it.. but also, I came to deliver a message for Tyron.." he seemed to look over at Heather who still sat against the wall in fear/pain. "Things will be different! You and your boyfriend Seto Kaiba won't be able to do a thing about her fate this time Kira... remember that.." he chuckled as you were surrounded in darkness letting out one more cry of help...

(Yami's POV)

Yugi and the others were hanging around right after Heather and Nikki left just a couple minutes ago, until you suddenly received a cold feeling. "Is something wrong Yami?" Yugi asked seeming to sense your feeling. You didn't have to answer since you suddenly heard a cry. Joey looked up concerned. "Did you guys hear that?" he asked. "It sounded like Nikki!" Tristan replied making his way to the door. "Yugi.. I have the feeling I need to take over" You spoke. He complied and you now had control. You and the rest of the group ran out wondering where the cry came from. Something told you that this wasn't good. You followed pure instinct and managed to stumble upon an alley way. There stood Nikki, her back to you seeming like it was hard for her to stand, Heather on the ground against a wall, and a stranger facing Nikki. "Oh my.. Nikki! Heather!" Tea yelled. Nikki turned her head back to see you all, she seemed shocked to see you but that's when you realized the mistake you had made. "Nikki! LOOK OUT!" Heather called out referring to the stranger had taken advantage of her focus change and charged at her. She didn't have enough time to react as he hit her with much force sending her to the ground. You and the other started to make your way to her, but the figure quickly pulled her to her feet revealing the knife he had in his hand as he pressed it against her neck. "Don't take another step! That's if you value your friend's life!" he snapped causing you all to stop in your tracks. "Let Nikki go!" Tea demanded of the figure. "Now why in Ra's name would I do that? That would defeat my purpose of showing up..." he chuckled pressing the knife harder against Nikki's neck. He had to be somehow connected to the past. Why else would her refer to the God Ra? "What do you want with her!" You asked sternly wanting answers to all this mess. You wanted to know if this possibly had to do with Nikki playing part in your past as well. "This girl had a task to fill.. and I'm helping her do it.. but also, I came to deliver a message from Tyron.." he turned his head so he looked over at Heather who was still on the ground. "Things will be different! You and your boyfriend Seto Kaiba won't be able to do a thing about her fate this time Kira... remember that.." He spoke as suddenly darkness covered the area around him and Nikki. You heard her cry out and you and the others ran in the direction. You ran into the darkness but it disappeared and there was no sign of Nikki or the figure. "Guys.. what in da world just happened?" Joey questioned. "I don't know Joey." you replied looking around. You all then ran over to Heather helping her to her feet when the figure's words dawned on you. "Heather, what did he mean when he said you and Kaiba could not help her?" you asked. Heather just looked down to the ground as tears took her eyes. "Not again!" She whispered in tears.

(Your POV) "There was nothing I could do Ellie. I am so sorry!" You told Nikki's mother softly, as your dad held you. "It'll be alright baby girl. The police will find her." You dad told you reassuringly as the rest of the gang listened to what you had to say. You wanted to protest further but Ellie was distraught enough already. The gang brought you home and it turned out your dad was cooking a meal for himself and Ellie and soon enough all of you told the whole story, and Ellie had sat down in sock when you told your dad it was the same guy who attacked you and him, those few months ago. Your dad then let you go, and sat down next to Ellie to reassure her and in an instant she burst into tears making you feel that much worse, so you walked into the kitchen where the rest of the gang was and sat down at the table, placing your head into your hands. "You know what guys I'm totally confused. Who was that guy that took Nikki and who is this Tyron?" Tristan voiced his thoughts, trying to break the awkward silence in the room, opposed to listening to Ellie crying in the next room. "According to the visions Heather told me she has seen. This Tyron is a powerful and dangerous sorcerer, who wants the power the power of the Millennium Puzzle." Yami spoke up, placing a hand on your shoulder. "Yeah but it don't 'plain who that guy was?" Joey added in a confused tone. "That guy is a murderer. He murdered my mother, attacks my dad, and me and took Nikki. He goes by the name of Aden, and obviously works for Tyron." You spoke up, in a slightly angered tone. "And I let my stupid fear of him take hold of me leaving Nikki to fend for herself. I am so stupid!" You let out, slamming your hands on the table and standing up again, keeping your focus on the table. "Heather you are not stupid. Fear can be a good thing." Yami told you. "Not this time. Why are you guys still here? I'm too dangerous to be around, what if this guy takes you guys because of me as well." You asked softly to them all, until you felt two hands on your shoulders, turning you around, forcing you to look into deep brown eyes. "Heather you are our friend. We will stick with you through thick and thin. No matter what." Ryou told you reassuringly, giving you a hug. "You can count me in on that!" "Me too!" You heard Tristan and Joey add as you pulled away from the hug. "You're never alone Heather!" Tea told you with a smile. "We'll face this head on!" Yami told you, his eyes filled with reassurance and determination. "Thanks guys." You say softly to them all.

Then you mobile began to ring, and without checking the caller ID you answered it. "Hello?" "Hey Beautiful!" You heard a deep comforting voice on the other end of the line, and instantly your voice began to crack. "Hey!" You say softly, sitting down again, and Jazz walked in and gently placed her chin on your lap, looking at you with sad eyes, in an attempt to cheer you up. "Heather? What's wrong? Are those reporters still there? I made sure that they shouldn't be there or it will cost them their jobs!" Seto spoke up, in a worried and angered tone, on hearing you voice cracking. "That's not it Seto." You replied back, trying your hardest to keep yourself under control. "Then what is it Heather? You're beginning to worry me." Seto pressed you further. "Me and Nikki was attacked..." "WHAT! I'M COMING OVER!" And instantly the phone line went dead, which in a way made you feel a little better that Seto was coming over, but the slight ache in your heart wouldn't go away, feeling that Nikki was terrified. 'Oh Nikki where are you?'

(Nikki's POV) You opened your eyes slowly, feeling yourself lying on a cold wet concrete floor. You tried to move but your limbs were aching, and you realised your hands were bound behind your back, as your feet were bound as well, and there was a dirty rag gagging you. Slowly your mind began to work again and you remembered how you got here, how that man, who looked like the walking dead grabbed you and took you away from your friends, taking you to this dump. Then your thought went to Heather. Was she alright? Is she safe? But instantly your mind snapped back to your predicament as you heard a door open somewhere, you moved you head to see who it was, but as soon as you did you wished you hadn't. It was him, the man in your nightmares. His cold brown eyes and white hair showing his age was exactly the same. This was Tyron the man from your nightmares in the flesh...

~Nightmare~

You stood in a cave in the dead of night in the middle of a desert, hearing whimpers and sniffling in the pitch darkness, which your eyes began to adjust to and you could make out figures huddling in the back of the cave. You walked forward and slowly you made out a group of children, all of them trying to keep warm. Then you saw a small little boy got up and walked towards the biggest figure in the cave, who was sat at the side watching the cave entrance. He then gently tugged on their robes, and spoke in a small cute voice, which reminded you of Mokuba. "Maza?" He spoke up softly, gaining the figures attention. "What is it Mika?" You instantly recognised the voice as your own, and as soon as the figured moved you saw her face. It was you at the age of 12 or 13 years old, but she had tanned skin, from what you could see in the moonlight. "Do you think the palace guard is down there helping my mum and dad protect the village?" He asked softly, in a slightly teary voice. The younger you, who you assumed was called Maza, smiled and pulled the little boy into her lap. "Of course these men from this other land will regret coming to attack our little village." She said in a reassuring tone, hugging the little boy tightly to keep him warm. Slowly all the other figures which you recognise were children began to get up and move around this younger you, and cuddled round to keep warm. But you noticed a worried look on her face as she looked to the entrance of the cave, as did you and saw fire seeming to blaze along the landscape, and smoke was beginning to rise.

Then suddenly the scene changed before your eyes and you were shocked at the result. The entire place was destroyed, there was nothing left but rubble of some huts, and the sense of death was in the air. Then you turned round and found your younger self walking along these ruins with a pained look on her face, as she held the hand of the little boy and small children were walking very close to her, like a small flock of sheep, with scared looks on their faces. "Maza? What going to happen to us?" The boy asked, with tears filling his eyes, as were yours, but you felt a sense to hold back the tears in order to not worry the children. Were you feeling what this girl was feeling too? "I don't know Mika. First thing first, I think we need to find some shelter." Maza began trying to keep control of her emotions, and think clearly, but you could feel anger rise within you as you continued to see the destroyed ruins. That was until you felt fear run up your spine as you saw a figure come out of the smoke, and all the children ran behind Maza, as she took a protective stance, and her hands began to glow red. "Who are you and what do you want from us!" Both of you cried out at the same time, leaving you wondering why you did that, you just had the urge to do it. The figure stopped and held his hands up, and continued to walk slowly, revealing he had white hair and brown eyes, which were emotionless. "I'm mealy a traveller and hunter. I'm on the trail of these murderous men who has taken my daughter, Kira. I am sorry to scare you child, but it has seemed that they have come through here. My deepest sympathies." The man spoke up in a sincere tone as he continued to walk forward, towards the small group. There was something in his tone though you didn't like, but Maza lowered her guard slightly and the red glow in her hands died away.

"They have taken your daughter?" She asked softly of the figure, as she held Mika hand a little tighter as, he slipped it back into her hand. "Sadly yes. I fear she may no longer be alive. You look a lot like her my child, what is your name?" The man asked, your younger self. "Maza. And yours?" She asked tentatively towards the man. "I am called Tyron, and I see you have great gifts Maza. I to have been giving similar gifts. And if you would like I can teach you to harness your power." He replied softly to her. "I can't I have to take care of the children." Maza protested to him. "They can come with you, my home is not that far, there is only one condition I ask and that is, you train hard and under my tutelage. And perhaps you can help me find my daughter, Kira to put my mind at rest." The figure continued softly, as if he was enticing the younger you, and it was working because she had no clue how to look after all these children on her own. "Alright. Thank you for your kindness Master Tyron." She agreed softly, and for the briefest second you saw something glimmer in Tyron's eyes.

Then the scene changed once again and you found yourself in a dark room, where it was only lit by candle light, and there you saw this Maza, but this time she was about your age, and Tyron struck her across the cheek, making her go flying to the ground with a heavy thud. "Get up you pathetic little wretch! How dare you try and run away AGAIN!" Tyron barked, grabbing Maza, and roughly shoving her against the wall, making you feel a dull pain in your back, forcing you to wince at the same time as the girl. In defiance, you saw Maza, grab the arm that was pushing her against the wall and her hand glowed red as if it was on fire, forcing Tyron to let go of her, allowing you to see a burn on his arm. "I had enough TYRON! I will take the children and I am going to leave! I will not be treated like this any longer. When you took us in you promised to protect the children as long as was your prodigy, but I will no longer be treated in this manner. I bet your daughter ran away, because you treated her like this. So tell me where the children are right now!" Maza snapped at the white haired man, who stared at her with those brown eyes that bored into her soul. Then he began to laugh maniacally. "You're right, Kira did run away, though not my daughter. No I took her, and destroyed her family and precious village, as I did to yours." Tyron taunted, with a manic grin on his face. "What did you say?" Maza asked in shock, and outrage. And you could feel your own anger rising and the taunts. "You heard right, and the children you have sworn to protect, my dear sweet child... They fetched a very nice price with travelling bandits." Tyron continued to taunt and bait, making your blood boil, as was Mazas. "You MONSTER!" Maza screamed in horror, as she raised her hands and fired an energy ball towards Tyron, but he simply neutralised it and laughed. "You see Maza you belong to me now! And you will do as you are told! If Kira never ran away, you would be still living your happy little life, so you can blame her for your predicament!" Tyron continued to taunt, Maza knowing full well her anger was rising. It seemed he was trying to push her to release something. Something powerful and dangerous. "I BELONG TO NO ONE! YOU HEAR ME! NO ONE!" Maza yelled, and there was a sudden flash of light as if something powerful was released.

You were forced to cover your eyes, until you felt the energy seem to dwindle to a struggling amount. This led you to open your eyes and you found Maza lying on the floor completely exhausted and at the brink of death, whilst Tyron walked over to her with a grin on his face. "So anger releases you potential does it? But what's this?" He then pinned Maza to the ground, whilst straddling her, making you feel sick inside with fear, knowing what was going to happen next. "It brings you to point of meeting the Gods for your Afterlife trial. Well, well, well. I guess I take this opportunity to make you mine permanently!"

Then the scene changed again and you saw a hollowed look in Maza's eyes as she followed behind Tyron. She looked like all of her fight that was left in her was gone she had been broken. "Come Maza! Aden! I think it's time we paid the Pharaoh a visit. "Yes Master." They both replied in unison.

~End Nightmare~

You looked at him with intense fear and you tried to struggle against your bonds, but it was no use, they were on too tight and there was no way of getting away from him. "I see that you remember me Maza!" Tyron chuckled as he held out his hand, and slowly began to rise without him even touching you, until your feet were a few inches off the floor and you were looking into those brutal filled eyes. "Every little detail, the same, just a few minor differences." He whispered, as he ran his cold finger along your cheek. You muffled a protest through your gag, and tried to pull you face away from, his touch made your skin crawl and the look that to form in his eyes was making you feel uncomfortable and afraid. But he just chuckled at your reaction, "Let's see if you are just as good now as you were then?" Tyron continued, and began to reach out to touch you, whilst you could do nothing but float there, at his mercy. 'Please NO!' You mentally pleaded. DON'T TOUCH HER! You heard Heather's voice cry out and a sudden burst of energy came and pushed Tyron away from you slightly. Which once again made him laugh. "Hello Kira. You want her back come and find her." And with a wave of his hand you dropped down to the floor like a sack of potatoes sending a dull ache shooting up your arm. Then Tyron leaned over you, and whispered in your ear, "Soon I will have both of you." He touched your arm seductively and then walked away, hearing the door slam shut and the lock turning. You couldn't hold it in any longer, you allowed a couple of tears from your eyes to be released. 'Heather! Please don't come and get me. Stay safe!" You pleaded mentally.

(Your POV) You stepped outside no longer able to bear the arguing between Seto and Joey, after you snapped at them both for behaving two 5 year olds, and slamming the door behind you. Your best friend was in trouble and there was nothing you could do. "Nikki! Please! Tell me where you are!" You whispered closing your eyes as you did. Then suddenly where you normally seen the back of your eyelids, you saw Nikki floating in the air, with Tyron standing in front of her with a look in his eye that told you what he was about to do. "Let's see if you are just as good now as you were then?" You heard Tyron whispered seductively, as he reached out to touch Nikki. Suddenly something took over you, "DON'T TOUCH HER!" You yelled out, pushing Tyron back away from her, leading him to laugh at your attempt to protect Nikki. "Hello Kira. You want her back come and find her." Tyron uttered tauntingly and suddenly your eyes snapped open, and in your heart you could feel Nikki pleading to you not to come and get her, but you had to. Nikki had defended you countless of times, and now it was your turn. And you knew where to go, Domino Pier.

You burst through the back door, making everyone in the house jump at your suddenness and you spotted your uncle's helmet and motorcycle keys. "David! I'm borrowing your bike!" You stated sharply grabbing the helmet and keys and made your way to the door but you were stopped. "Where are you going?" Seto asked keeping a firm hold on your arm. "Domino Pier. Where Nikki is!" You answered back, trying to pull out of his grasp. "What how do you know that?" He questioned further as your friends and family gathered round looking worried at you. "I know because of here!" You answered pointing to your heart. "I can't explain it but me and Nikki share a bond, we are family. I know what she is feeling and she knows what I am feeling and right now she is scared witless because he tried to rape her! Now let me go! I have to go and help now!" You say earnestly, looking directly into Seto's blue eyes filled with concern and worry. "Heather..." "Daddy this is not up for discussion! I'm going and that is final!" You interrupted your dad before he could protest. "Then be careful! I want both daughters back in one piece!" Your dad reluctantly agreed. Then you turned your attention to Seto who still had hold of your arm. "You're not going on your own!" You told you, letting your arm go slowly. You smiled at him appreciatively, "We're coming with you too!" Yami spoke up, as the rest of the gang stepped up to the plate. "Thank you. But I'm driving! And you guys better keep up!" You told them, as you walked out the front door and headed to your David's bike, tossing Seto the spare helmet, as the rest of the gang headed to Joey's car. 'Don't worry Nikki. We're coming!'


	29. Chapter 29

**True Friend, True Love (Seto Kaiba) #29**

(Nikki's POV) You hadn't moved since Tyron left who knows how long ago. Somehow you knew Heather was on her way, but that's what you dreaded. From what you've experienced thus far, you didn't want her anywhere near here. Suddenly, the door swung open and there stood the same guy who took you. His red eyes looking right at you. "Get up Maza!" he ordered. You just glared at him not wanting to do a thing. He came up to you and grabbed your arm pulling you to your feet as he quickly removed the gag in your mouth. He was cold to the touch just like the death in which he appeared to be. "You will do as you're told or you will suffer the same punishment as before..." he hissed in that grasp voice. He pulled you down to another room where he just threw you inside locking the door behind him so you were trapped in the new room. You tried the door handle in attempts to get it open, but it indeed was locked. "Trying to leave so early Maza?" a voice questioned as you felt someone come right behind you. You quickly turned around pressing your back against the door as you came eye to eye with Tyron.

"Stay away!" you ordered as you made an attempt to escape to the side, but he was quick and slammed his hands on each side of you blocking any way of moving from that spot. "Now my dear Maza, do we have to teach you about defiance again..." he spoke seductively. You just cringed remembering that nightmare and what he did to Maza. "I am not Maza... I'm Nicole..." you pointed out with a growl in your voice in attempts to hide your fear. "No my dear... you are the same as you were back then as is Kira..." he taunted as you felt his fingers caress your cheek making you flinch pulling your face away. "Don't touch me you monster!" You snapped getting angry. "I will do as I please you little wretch!" He growled as he threw you to the ground getting on top of you restraining your hands. "You see my child since I took you 5000 years ago you have belonged to me mind, soul, and... body." The last word sent your body into a cringe. "You see Maza all that has happened to you and little Kira has all been my doing. Your father, easy to control a desperate man..." you felt your anger flare once ore as he told you this. If he told the truth then your whole life was ruined at his hand. "Then there's Lee... his hate was genuine but I just helped along... like a voice in his ear..." he spoke as your anger only grew. He had done all this just to get at you and Heather and you almost couldn't stand it. "You monster!" you snapped as you spat in his face. He just wiped it away and looked at you. "Kira is on her way my dear... and once she gets here... I will have my way with her.." he informed you as he leaned down closer to you. The words 'will have my way' just hit you like a ton of bricks which sent you over the edge. Your anger couldn't take anymore. You just let out a yell as a new feeling took over and your world went black...

(Maza's POV) You opened your eyes only to see the one person you truly feared. The only thing that was worse was his position. You never wanted this again. "Master Tyron please no..." You pleaded. "Well hello Maza.. it's nice to see you again.." he spoke looking at you with that same look in his eye. "Please sir, no more..." you pleaded once more. "I will child, but there is something you must do for me..."

(Your POV) You feel Seto tighten his grip immensely around your waist again as you began to pick up speed down the street, towards the pier leaving the rest of the guys in your dust. Nothing else mattered other then getting to that pier and getting to Nikki, you were not going to lose her like you lost your mother. No way, you weren't going to allow it to happen and then your thoughts went to Sam, you had giving him a call to tell him and the band what had happened and he hit the roof, and it took a lot of convincing from you and the rest of the band to not going running out into the night to look for her. You made a quick turning and skidded to a halt upon reaching the pier, finding it deathly quiet as you cut the engine. Your heart was pounding and the fear within you began to escalate slightly, in natural reaction you placed your hand over Seto's that was still clinging to your waist, for reassurance. Immediately he responded to your touch, and took your hand and held it tightly, without saying a word, he was telling you he was there if you needed him. After that brief moment both of you let go and Seto climbed off the bike, as you removed your helmet, with a determined look on your face as you heard Joey's car pull up. You climbed off the bike, and set the stand as the rest of your friends joined you. "Where to now Heather?" Yami spoke up in a serious tone, indicating he could feel the sense of foreboding as you did. You let out a light sigh and closed your eyes to see if you could see and feel Nikki, but something was wrong. You could feel her but she was faint, there was another presence someone familiar, but at the moment dangerous, and this feeling was pulling you towards a warehouse, which was to the left. Slowly you opened your eyes again, "This way." You stated solemnly, beginning to walk towards the warehouse sensing your friends following you, not daring to question you when you were like this. Something just didn't feel right there was coldness in the air that sent shivers down your spine and you could tell Seto and the rest could feel it too, as you entered the huge warehouse, all of you looking round expectantly. That was until you heard footsteps coming your direction, and you glanced over to a doorway, which was at the other side of the darkened building. You could then sense Seto move closer to you, readying himself to protect you if necessary, as you saw a figure come closer, stepping into the room.

It was Nikki, but for some reason you couldn't rejoice upon seeing her, because it wasn't Nikki. It was the look in her eyes that told you different they seemed to glow a pinkish colour and they seemed hollowed as if her will was broken. "Nikki!" Tea called out in happiness, as you sensed the other showed signs of relief. However Nikki did not answer her, she remained focus, as she continued to stare at one person. Feeling a strong energy beginning to rise, you panicked, this person was definitely not Nikki, this person was dangerous, because you could feel the anger rise within her. "Everyone.. Get BACK!" You yelled out, stepping forward in front of Seto to force him back slightly, as you continued to gaze at the people who look liked your best friend, noticing a look of pain and anger being reflected in her eyes as she briefly looked at you. "Pharaoh! This ends now... for my master says it's so!" The person who looked like Nikki yelled suddenly firing an energy ball directly toward Yami. "NOOOO!" A voice screamed inside your head, making you grab it in pain, and then in a quick flash a feeling consumed you. Making you, no longer in control. Making you no longer Heather Owens. "PHARAOH!"

(Maza's POV) You couldn't defy him. There was no use anymore. After what happened the last time you tried to run. The only thing odd was your new surroundings. This was nothing like Egypt. Everything was a grey smooth stone or some strong object. The way of dress was also unfamiliar to you, but you tossed those thoughts aside and kept your mind on your mission. You walked through the doorway and saw a group of people coming into the large room. They saw you and their faces seemed to show joy. "Nikki!" one called out in happiness. You didn't quite understand why they called you by that name but that did not matter for before you, in that very group, was your target. You kept your focus on your task and what you were about to do. You prepare your first blow that you would finish the target off with. "Everyone.. Get BACK!" called a voice. You looked over and saw a girl about your age with brown hair and blue eyes. Her look was the description Tyron had given you of his so called 'daughter' but which you later knew as someone like you.. The person who had caused all your troubles. Something about her told you she was no threat, so you returned your attention on your target.. the Pharaoh "Pharaoh! This ends now... for my master says it's so!" you yelled as you released your attack in the pharaoh's direction. He looked on in shock, as you knew he had no method of protection. "PHARAOH!"

Suddenly, your attack was countered by another hitting it from the side. You quickly turned your head in the direction, which the attack came from. There stood the girl with her hand extended glaring at you. Then she slowly walked in front of the Pharaoh, her eyes glowing neon blue, and the pendant around her neck was glowing. "If you want to get at the Pharaoh then you have to go through me!" She stated to you calmly, making your anger rise dramatically for her daring to stop you from completing your mission, but there was a sort of satisfaction to it as well, you were going to make her pay for making you go through what you did. "Kira I presume." you growled at the girl who caused all the evil in your life. "That is my name.. but who are you?" She questioned in a stern tone. "I am Maza, and I serve Master Tyron.." "Then you are an enemy! And I will take you down!" "So be it!" Instinctively you fired a fireball at this girl, and in amazement you saw your attack swirl round Kira, and reached her hand, where she neutralised it in an instant, and slowly stepped forward and took a stance before you, calm and focused expression on her face. "I'll make you pay for what you have forced me to endure!" You growled then launching an attack with your fist, but immediately she countered it, so you went to kick her and immediately she countered it again. With every strike your opponent countered and struck back which you in turned countered. She ducked rolling to the side where she now threw an attack in your direction. You extended your hand placing a barrier that caused the attack to explode against the barrier and not you. The two of you were evenly matched in strength, power and skill, however you gained the upper hand as soon as she backed off from you, allowing you to fire a strong wind spell, sending Kira crashing against a wall. She just fell to the ground in pain. You started to walk in her direction but that's when there was a voice in your head, which you immediate recognised and feared. "Complete your mission Maza!" You then turned your attention to the group who looked at you in shock/fear...

You walked in their direction as you felt the energy collect in your right hand. "Nikki! Why did you do it?" a guy with brown hair and brown eyes questioned. "I am NOT this Nikki of which you speak. My name is Maza and I have one task to complete." you spoke as you waved your hand at the group as wind forced them all but the pharaoh back. You went a couple more steps as the Pharaoh stood there looking at you in shock. "Nikki! Listen to me... you must fight back! He spoke looking at you. "Pharaoh. Your reign ends here!" You snapped as something inside was telling you to stop. "NO!"

Suddenly you felt yourself taken to the ground with someone on top of you. You looked up to see whom you knew as one of the Pharaoh's priests by the name of Seto. "Nicole! Get a hold of yourself and stop this madness right now!" he spoke. You looked at him through half closed eyes. You used the power you had and threw him off of you into the wall nearby. You stood to your feet and looked back at the Pharaoh. It was now or never. You quickly took the dagger that you placed in your belt and charged in his direction. "KILL HIM!" you heard Tyron's voice order. "MAZA STOP!" came a voice as you felt someone grasp your wrist and push it back. You looked to see Kira standing in front of you holding the wrist that held the dagger. "STAY OUT OF MY AFFAIRS KIRA!" you yelled. "It is my duty to protect him! You are not going to do this if I can stop you!" she snapped fighting your fight to keep the weapon in your hand. "Kira! This is all your doing... If you had not left then we wouldn't be like this" You uttered, beginning to tremble as your body was beginning to weaken, as you too felt Kira being in the same situation. But you couldn't give in not to her, not to the one who caused you this misery, you had to make one last shot.

(Yami's POV) Kaiba was suddenly sent flying from Maza and crashed into a nearby wall, and then she got to her feet and charged at you with a dagger, you readied yourself to dodge out of the way, until Heather just suddenly appeared out of nowhere, in front of you and stopped her on coming attack. You couldn't understand it, who was this Maza? And why did she seemed to have a grudge against Heather's counterpart, Kira? You then sensed that both girls were beginning to tire under the strain of their ancient counterparts attacks. Their bodies couldn't handle the extreme magical energies that were being used, however you sensed energy was beginning to build up between the two of them, in an attempt for one final attack, and you were afraid that they would actually kill one another. You had to stop them now. Using the power of your Millennium Puzzle, you sent a powerful blast, which normally wouldn't have stopped these two powerful individuals, but with their bodies tiring and attention diverted, they were instantly knocked out and fell to the ground.

"HEATHER!" You hear Kaiba call out, as he ran over to her, and cradled her in his arms, you could see that it was obvious that he cared for her deeply, considering you could see the bond growing between them strengthened every time you saw them together and was not in slightest bit surprised when you heard from Yugi that they have gotten together. "Will someone tell me what the hell was going on?" Kaiba demanded to you and the group as you helped your friends up from the ground after the attack Maza had sent towards them. "I believe it has something to do with our ancient past Kaiba!" you spoke up, as you walked over to Nikki's unconscious form, and checked if she was alright. "Please Yugi not that magic hocus pocus nonsense!" Kaiba snapped at you icily, picking Heather up bridal style as you helped Joey put Nikki onto his back. "Kaiba!" "Let's just get Heather and Nikki home before anything else freaky happens!" Tea spoke up before you could argue, which you nodded in agreement.

(Your POV) "Heather! Heather wake up please!" You slowly opened your eyes and found yours staring into into a pair of worried filled, hazel eyes, at the brink of tears. "Ni-nic.." You groaned, bringing your hand to your head, slowly getting up with Nikki's help.

(Nikki's POV) "Heather!... Heather!" you spoke shaking your friend in order to wake her up. For some reason, the area all around you was black, which wasn't very comforting to you at all. "Heather sweetie, wake up for me PLEASE!" you pleaded shaking her again, but still she wouldn't wake up, making you panic. What if Tyron had done something to her, what if she wouldn't wake up. This brought tears to your eyes as you tried again. "Heather! Heather wake up please!" You whispered in a trembling voice. This time, you saw her eyes move as if hesitating then a small groan. You looked to see Heather open her eyes to your relief. "Ni-nic.." she groaned sitting up with some help from you. "Are you ok?" you immediately asked. She looked at you oddly. "I think I should be asking you that question Nikki..." She spoke. "I'll be ok..." you replied. You helped her to her feet and looked at your surroundings. "Where are we?" She asked softly, as she tried to find her balance on her feet. "I don't know. I found myself here when..." You trailed off softly, remembering the last thing that happened before you found yourself here. "Nikki, what's the last thing you remember?" Heather questioned you in a worried tone, obviously noticing your expression. "I-I was in a r-room with T-Tyron.. he was on top of me and..." You stammered but was interrupted by Heather grasping hold of your shoulder forcing you to look at her. "What did he do Nikki? What did he do?" She asked almost fearful. "I.. I don't know... He said something about you and I passed out.. I guess..." You replied as you began to fear what had happened. As you recalled, that was how he took the girl in the dream. He made her so mad she passed out, and he... did it to her.

That's when you were in that room again. It was that same room of your dream. Every detail to the candle light. The door flew open with a burst of light from the hall way glare in and you noticed someone thrown in. You noticed the door slammed and you immediately recognized the scene that was about to take place. "Not again..." you gasped. "Nikki! What's going on?" Heather asked as if in shock. "Get up you pathetic little wretch! How dare you try and run away AGAIN!" Tyron barked, grabbing Maza, and roughly shoving her against the wall, making you feel the very blow in your own back making you cringe in pain. Maza, grabbed Tyron's arm that was pushing her against the wall and her hand glowed red forcing Tyron to let go of her, revealing the now fresh burn on his arm. "I had enough TYRON! I will take the children and I am going to leave! I will not be treated like this any longer. When you took us in you promised to protect the children as long as was your prodigy, but I will no longer be treated in this manner. I bet your daughter ran away, because you treated her like this. So tell me where the children are right now!" Maza snapped at him, while he just stared at her with those brown eyes making you feel sick knowing what was to come. Then he began to laugh maniacally. "You're right, Kira did run away, though not my daughter. No I took her, and destroyed her family and precious village, as I did to yours." Tyron taunted, with that manic grin on his face. "What did you say?" Maza asked in shock as you felt her anger begin to rise. "You heard right, and the children you have sworn to protect, my dear sweet child... They fetched a very nice price with travelling bandits." Tyron continued to taunt and bait, making Maza's blood boil. "You MONSTER!" Maza screamed in horror, as she raised her hands and fired an energy ball towards Tyron, but he simply neutralized it and laughed. You made a dash for her hoping you could get to her, but you felt something grab your wrist keeping you right there. "CALM DOWN PLEASE! DON'T GET ANGRY! HE'LL DO IT AGAIN!" you yelled wondering if the girl could even hear your warnings as you just fell to your knees. "You see Maza you belong to me now! And you will do as you are told! If Kira never ran away, you would be still living your happy little life, so you can blame her for your predicament!" Tyron snapped. You were just forced to watch in horror as you knew exactly what he was doing to her, and what he was about to do. "CALM DOWN MAZA PLEASE!" You yelled again as tears streamed down your eyes, because you could not stand watching this happen again as the grip on your wrist became tighter. When something like this happened you felt like you were her, and you couldn't take that pain again. "I BELONG TO NO ONE! YOU HEAR ME! NO ONE!" Maza yelled, and there was a sudden flash of light. You just started to cry to yourself as this not only meant what happened to her, but you had passed out the same way. That only made you believe more that the same happened to you.

The light faded and there was that same horror bringing sight of Maza, who was you, lying on the ground at the brink of death, but you noticed something different this time. Maza was still aware of her surroundings, but she was unable to do anything because she was so weak. You were forced to watch as he climbed on top of her saying that he would make her his permanently. This had to be what happened when you passed out. You didn't remember past that point and he's done it before to her, so what would have kept him from doing it again. He had tried on you earlier, but something with Heather stopped him. "Nikki..." Came Heather's worried voice. You just felt sickened as you thought of what he could have done when you had passed out like you did. "Nikki.. talk to me.." You heard Heather's worried voice again as she wrapped her arms around you trying her best to comfort you both. "I knew it... He did it to her..." you hesitated for a few seconds trying to come into contact that it might have happened, "Heather... I think he did it to me too..." you managed to say before bursting into tears once again. "Oh Nikki!" You heard Heather whispered in an upset tone, as she hugged you tighter, trying her best to comfort you.

You then looked up to see the scenery had changed and Tyron stood in front of Maza. "We're going to pay the Pharaoh a visit my dear and you are going to help me in this visit..." he told her. You saw that broken look in her eye as if she feared every move this man made. "Master.. why must I go.." she questioned in a scared tone. Suddenly, he had her by her throat against the wall right behind her as you felt your air being cut off. "You NEVER second guess my commands you little worthless wretch.. you are mine and you do as I say.. If I say jump you ask how high and If I say sing you say name that tune.. You UNDERSTAND me" he barked. She seemed on the brink of tears. "Yes sir.. I understand" she whispered. He let her go as both of you began to cough for air. "Now," he tilted her chin so she looked at him, "If you must know it is because Kira is at the palace and I need someone of her matching age to be my.. help.. per say" You felt fear strike your heart not wanting him that close as you just covered your face with your hands not wanting to see any more... "MAKE IT GO AWAY! MAKE HIM GO AWAY!" you yelled into your hands...

(Your POV) You held Nikki tight trying to make her stop crying. You couldn't believe it, the person Nikki became before you found yourself in that dark place was raped. Raped by Tyron when she was at the brink of death, which turned your stomach, as you watched the scene changed once again to a scene you recognised. "It's the North throne room my King. The one you sealed my Lady. Someone is trying to reverse it, the Priests are already there and need your immediate assistance." You see the girl with wild brown hair and deep blue eyes, who you knew was Mana informed the Pharaoh and Kira in a panic. It was you dream, but this time you were observing, along with Nikki. "What's going on? Where are we Heather?" Nikki asked, as she calmed down and watched the scene as Kira began to explain that no one could undo her spell unless they had the same power level as she did and was of a similar age. "This is my dream, or vision." You answered Nikki softly, as you continued to watch the scene. "You have been getting these dreams as well?" Nikki asked in surprise. You simply nodded, slowly standing up, assisting Nikki to her feet as well. "This is where I left off last time!" You continued as you saw the scene change again and both of you found yourself outside the throne room where Rubin had lost his life, sending a shiver of fear up your spine. With the Priests, Kira and the Pharaoh standing in front of the door, noticing a strong red glow radiating from it.

"What's happening?" Nikki asked fearfully, as she could sense what you could sense which lied behind the door. "I don't know but it looks like we are about to find out." You replied back, just before the door exploded and went flying towards the Priests, Pharaoh and Kira. Snapping into action you saw Kira raise her hands and the doors stopped in midair, and with a look of great concentration and struggle on her face, Kira moved the doors to the side safely and allowed them to drop to the ground. "Pharaoh! This ends now... for my master says it's so!" You heard a voice cry out as an energy blast came from the smoke that was left from the explosion of the door. "NO!" You and Nikki shout as you watched the blast head towards the Pharaoh, as he stood there unprotected. However before the blast actually struck him, a barrier was brought up, protecting him from the impact. Then the priests suddenly surrounded him to form a human shield. You glanced over to your look alike, who had darker skin then you do, and realised that she had put up the barrier that protected the Pharaoh. "Kira I presume." You heard the same voice state bitterly as the smoke cleared, showing a small hooded figure standing where the once huge doors stood.

"That is my name.. But who are you?" You heard Kira call out in a stern voice stepping forward towards the single figure with a stern look on her face, ready to defend the Pharaoh again if she had too. I am Maza, and I serve Master Tyron.." The figure stated, removing the hood from her head and revealing her face to Kira, you felt the feeling of surprise that Kira was expressing her facial features but soon enough it was replaced with fear and anger when you heard that chilling voice from your nightmares. "Why so surprised little Kira..." Upon hearing that voice your heart began to race, and you heard Nikki's breathing becoming rapid and you felt her hand take yours for reassurance. ".. you ran away and I needed someone to take your place until you were brought back." Then Tyron appeared and wrapped his arm around Maza's waist, with a sinister gleam of glee in his emotionless eyes. "And you listen to his words..." You hear Kira growl, as she looked upon Maza again, "One must follow orders given by someone of superior power Kira.." You hear Maza answer back, as Tyron removed himself from where he stood and walked to the side, as Maza walked towards Kira. "Do you not understand what you are doing Maza?" You hear Kira ask as she took a stance, keeping her between the Pharaoh and Maza. "Oh I understand full and well... I am doing my best to stay alive. For that's all I have left in this world." Maza replied darkly as she prepared herself to attack, as Kira prepared herself as well. "You shouldn't have to do all this! You can get away like I did Maza!" Kira spoke. "That's where you are WRONG.. You have NO clue what he did to me Kira!" Maza yelled as she charged towards her and the fight between them began. As you watched, you felt Nikki grip your hand a little tighter, making you briefly look at her, seeing the complete fear on her face, as she stared at Tyron. "Heather! He can see us!" She whispered, making you glance over to his direction and she was right, Tyron was staring into yours and Nikki's direction, just like Rubin did in one of your visions. You tightened your grip on her hand as well and both of you backed away as far as you were allowed, until your attention was drawn back to the fight, upon hearing Kira's voice. "I know what he did Maza.. I was forced to do as you do now!" She pointed out trying to get through to Maza. "NO! He did not do to you what he did to me! I KNOW that!" Maza snapped back at her with her attacks becoming more furious. "You were too young for him to do what he did to me!" Maza yelled out at Kira and you noticed a tear roll down her cheek. You glanced back at Nikki, and noticed she too had a tear rolling down her cheek. You tightened your grip on her hand and looked determined towards her, you had to be strong for her, like she had been strong for you. "What did he do? What was so bad that I did not go through!" Kira asked as the battle between the two girls raged on. "HE TOOK ME KIRA! IN MY STATE OF WEAKNESS I WAS TAKEN.. BROKEN BY TYRON HIMSELF!" Maza yelled in anger as she released a more powerful attack fuelled by the anger inside. Kira surprise at her words caught her off guard and your attack hit her full force sending her crashing back into the wall behind her.

"KIRA!" You see the High Priest Seto moved towards her with a look of worried look on his face. "No Seto! Protect the Pharaoh!" She cried out as you watched Maza, move towards you, ready to strike again. "Complete your mission Maza!" You then heard Tyron snap making Maza freeze with fear and pain. Then she turned away from Kira and walked towards the where the Priests and the Pharaoh was, with her hand glowing. "Maza! You do not have to do this!" You hear the Pharaoh call out to her. "Yes I do!" She snapped back, firing something that blew all the Priests to the side, leaving him exposed, until Priest Seto got to his feet and rammed into her. "Is that Kaiba?" Nikki asked, as she became breathless, you realised that the wind was knocked out of Maza and therefore reflected onto Nikki. "I don't know. Are you alright?" You asked in a worried tone, feeling a pain in your back when Kira was knocked against the wall. "Yeah! Just breathless. Oh no, she got him off!" Nikki exclaimed as she kept her eyes on what was happening. You turned round and noticed that Tyron was beginning to come towards the two of you as he kept his eye on what was happening as if he knew what the result was, and he wasn't best pleased about it. "Nikki we gotta move now!" You say urgently, indicating Tyron's movement, beginning to move away from where you stand and towards where the battle was still raging. "KILL HIM!" Tyron yelled making you and Nikki jump at the harshness of his voice and look at Maza who now wielded a knife and was about to strike.

But suddenly Kira appeared before her yelling, "MAZA STOP!" getting between Maza and her target, grabbing her wrist which was in mid air, ready to plunge down into Kira, if she failed to keep it away. "STAY OUT OF MY AFFAIRS KIRA!" Maza yelled. "I protect him! You are not going to do this if I can stop you!" she snapped fighting to get hold of the knife which hung dangerously between them. "Kira! This is all your doing... If you had not left then we wouldn't be like this" Maza snapped, becoming even more angry. "NO! This is not my fault! It is TYRON'S... He is the evil not me... not the pharaoh. He is the one who hurt you... he is the one that did all the things to you... not me... understand that!" Kira argued somehow managing to get the dagger to drop from Maza's hand. "Please! Please believe her!" You hear Nikki whisper pleadingly, as you looked on, squeezing Nikki's hand reassuringly seeing that Kira had finally gotten through to her, as Maza stopped fighting, looking lost as she realised what she was doing and the fact Kira was telling the truth. "Don't stop Maza! KILL her AND the pharaoh.. you are doing good by doing so... If you do not follow orders you know what happens!" Tyron threatened.

Maza panicked, upon hearing this, and fell to her knees clinging to her head. "Maza! I'll help you! Let me help you!" Kira dropped her knees and held her arms, looking at her pleadingly. You felt Kira's plight she didn't want Maza to hurt anymore. "MAZA!" Tyron yelled threateningly "MAZA PLEASE CALM DOWN!" Nikki cried out earnestly again, trying to run to her again, but you held her back. "NOOOOOOOO!" Then suddenly Maza just released a powerful blast, just like last time when you saw Nikki's nightmare. "SHE'S GOING TO DESTROY US ALL!" Seto yelled as he grabbed hold of Kira, pulling her away from Maza. "I CAN'T LET HER! I HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!" Kira yelled, as she suddenly phased through Seto's body and ran towards Maza and through her hands forward, creating a shield round her to hold back the power Maza was releasing, but not before he power knocked Tyron back into a wall and instantly disappear. "MAZA YOU MUST TAKE CONTROL! YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN!" Kira shouted, as she struggled to contain Maza. "I CAN'T!" Maza cried back, and you began to feel dizzy and you began to breath heavily in time with Kira, you also noticed that Nikki was struggling as well. Both of you fell to your knees, losing your strength rapidly as did your counterparts. "MAZA!" You hear Kira yell out, and then suddenly the scene went black, leaving both you and Nikki in darkness, struggling to breath. "Well! Well! Well! What do we have here?" You felt your insides freeze, and struggled to look up and see Tyron before you, with a fiendish look on his face.

"Leave us alone!" You panted out, trying to find the strength to stand, sensing the escalated fear within Nikki and within yourself. "I told you can't escape me!" He replied with a smirk, grabbing hold of your jacket, and bringing you to your feet. "Heather!" You heard Nikki cry out, as she tried to get to her feet, but with his foot, Tyron pushed her roughly down to the ground with his foot against her throat, cutting of her air supply. "Now wait your turn Maza! You have had my attention, now its little Kira's turn." Tyron's eyes bored into yours with that look that you have seen when he looked at Maza. "You're all mine!" He whispered seductively, running his fingers along your cheek. "And your lover can't do anything about it!" He added with glee, to you, pressing harder onto Nikki's throat, making her gasp out in pain. "Leave her alone! It's me you want!" You growled at him, trying to hide the escalating fear within you, and desperate to get Nikki away from him.

"But having the two of you would be so much fun!" He replied tauntingly, as he pressed more weight onto Nikki's throat, making her gasp for breathe and cry out in pain, the burning sensation of anger began to bubble inside you rapidly, causing you to snap. "GET OFF HER!" You yelled, kicking this freak in the stomach, trying to force him off Nikki, who was now struggling to breathe. "DON'T YOU STRIKE ME!" Tyron yelled, grabbing hold of the shirt you were wearing and all of a sudden a strong blast occurred, blasting Tyron away from you and Nikki, making you fall to the floor beside her. "Nikki!" You helped her sit up over her, as she gasped for breathe, "You OK?" You asked worriedly, as she began coughing. "Yeah" She gasped out, and then you heard an angered growl and both of you looked up to find Tyron coming towards you with a look ready to kill. "Come on Nikki! Get up!" You cry out, pulling your best friend to her feet, which was a hard task because you still felt weak from what happened in the vision and obviously so, was Nikki. "YOU WILL NOT GET AWAY!" Tyron yelled as he began to run after you. Then suddenly you felt a force grab you, making you scream in pain as the pressure ripped your lungs, making you struggle to breath, and you felt yourself being pulled backwards towards Tyron. "HEY! LET HER GO!" You hear Nikki cry, and you felt a blast of heat, went flying past you, hearing a cry of pain you were released and fell to the ground once again.

"Heather!" Nikki cried running over to you, and placing her hands on your shoulders, as you were breathing heavily and trembling, from being practically crushed by the force that had hold of you. "YOU ARE MINE!" Tyron yelled out, holding an energy ball over his head and the firing it towards the two of you, making your eyes widen in horror as you felt Nikki's grip tighten on your shoulder_. 'Concentrate Kira!'_ You heard a familiar male voice yell out and something just clicked inside of you. "YOU WISH!" You yell out impulsively, placing a hand on Nikki's which gripped your shoulder and then a bright light from your pendant suddenly engulfed the both of you before the energy ball hit you.

You snapped your eyes open and panted heavily as you looked around your surrounding slightly disorientated, as you sat up and a jacket sliding into your lap. The place where you were was dark but it wasn't the same pitch blackness you were in before, because there was some light coming from a curtained window, you allowed you eyesight to become accustomed to your new surroundings that seemed familiar to you. The silence you were in was soon broken by someone shooting up and gasping your name. "Heather!" "Nic Nac is that you?" You asked softly, squinting to see who the figure was. "Who else would it be Cracker Jack! Where are we now?" She asked jokingly, as you saw her face being revealed by the moonlight from the window, as you began to acknowledge that you were in your living room, back home, safe and sound, for now. "We're at my house. How on earth did we get here?" You asked her, bringing your hand to your head. "I don't know." She replied back in the same confused tone as you, "But someone has been taking care of us." Nikki then added as she indicated a blue dress jacket in her lap, and yours. That was when you heard voices in the other room, that were beginning to get heated, so you slowly and carefully stood to your feet, finding yourself trembling a little, feeling a little dizzy. "Where are you going?" Nikki asked curiously getting up herself, and you noticed she was having the same struggle you were in standing. "I'm going to stop an argument, care to join me?" You say with a grin, pulling the blue jacket on, which was twice as big as you, to stop you from shivering from the sudden coldness that ran up your spine. "Sounds like fun." Nikki replied back, slipping on the jacket that was covering her.

Slowly you both walked out of the living room and went towards the kitchen where you heard your dad voice. "Will someone tell me what exactly happened over there? You come back with both my daughter and surrogate daughter, both unconscious and tell me that they were fighting. I know my daughter has her mother temper but this is ridiculous!" Your dad exclaims in a tone that was angered and completely confused tone. "Hey! Don't go blaming mum! I know I've got your temper dad! So don't start!" You say in a serious and joking tone as you entered the kitchen to find your dad, Ellie, Seto, David, Adam, Alex, Mokuba and Sam all in the kitchen, as you and Nikki leaned against the door frame for support. "Heather! Nikki! You're awake!" You hear the cute voice of Mokuba declared, and you felt yourself being knocked back not only by one black haired blur but two black coloured blurs. "Mokuba!" You hear Seto's deep voice speak up, as you found Mokuba on top of you, and Jazz licking your face eagerly. "Hey kiddo! You gonna let me up?" You state with a smile, slowly getting off the ground, as Mokuba moved his weight from on top of you. "Sorry Heather. I didn't think." Mokuba apologised helping you up along with Adam and Alex, "Yes hello there trouble what are you after?" You fussed over the over excited dog, who continued to jump up at you, "Has someone been feeding her sugar? She's acting like Nikki!" You exclaimed "Hey Missy! Don't start!" Nikki exclaimed after hugging her mum from a very big bear hug, which her mother was reluctant to let go of her. You giggled, "Hey baby girl! I'm so glad you are awake!" You dad exclaimed pulling you into a hug, whilst you saw Seto with a relieved look on his face and a small smile. All of a sudden you heard a huge growl coming from Nikki's stomach, as she hugged Sam tightly, who looked so happy to see Nikki again.

"Something tells me that you're hungry Nikki!" You spoke up in a teasing tone then you heard your stomach grumble slightly making you blush. "Yeah, suddenly... I want food..." Nikki groaned coming over towards you and leaning her head on your shoulder. "HEA! You're acting like Joey now!" You pointed out with a small laugh. "NO.." Nikki denied hastily, "If I was acting like Joey it would be.. I'm hungry... haven't eaten... In... an hour... Feed me Heather! Feed me!" You just slightly laughed at her theatrics, as did everyone else in the room whilst Seto just shook his head and smirked. "Tell you what we will make something for you as long as you two go and rest in the living room." Your dad spoke up ushering you and Nikki out of the kitchen. "We don't need rest!" You and Nikki state in unison, as your dad pushed you out of the kitchen, "You two are scary when you do that!" He commented as Sam, Seto and the treble trouble followed you. Both of you look at each other and then looked at your dad, "We know!" You both say in unison, again with big grins on your face. "Aggh! Make them stop!" You dad cried out going back into the kitchen making you and Nikki giggle at his frustration. "He's right! You two are scary! When you do that." Seto spoke wrapping his arms around your waist from behind. "Like we said..." You replied back, turning your head and looking at him, "We know!" You Nikki repeated in unison grinning. "I think they need to be separated!" Sam spoke up as he wrapped his arms around Nikki. "Agreed!" Seto added, and started to pull you away, making you and Nikki protest playfully, until you were pulled outside into the garden.

"Hey that was a little unfa..." You began playfully turning towards Seto, to find yourself lost in the warm feeling that was engulfing you and feeling the soft, tender sweet lips that were Seto's against yours. You loved losing yourself in this feeling because everything else just didn't matter anymore, all that mattered was you and Seto at that point and nothing could seem to harm you when the two of you were together like this. Slowly you pull back, breaking the kiss, feeling a little dazed by Seto's sudden action. "What was that for?" You asked softly, gazing into Seto's soft blue eyes, seeing something you have never really seen before there. Fear. "You scared me back there. I didn't know what was going on. What happened?" Seto replied softly back, pushing some of your hair from your face, which the wind was blowing persistently into your eyes. "To be honest... I don't know, the last thing I remember was Nikki appearing and firing that shot and then... nothing. Why what did happen?" You asked softly, concerned at what had happened after you blacked out. Seto looked into your eyes, with a curious look, "You don't remember?" Seto asked in a surprised tone, you just merely shook your head in reply and began to get anxious at what happened. "Seto what happened? What did I do? Did I hurt anyone did I?" You inquired, feeling the anxiety inside you increasing, worried that you might actually hurt Seto or one of your friends. "No. No you didn't hurt anyone you just answered to the name Kira and you and Nicole began to fight, and then you suddenly collapsed." Seto replied, holding you tighter, showing that he was worried. "Well I'm alright now." You replied back with a smile, brushing some of Seto's hair from his eyes. This made Seto smile a little at you, "Yes you are. But..." You placed your finger to his lips to quieten him. "And you are aright and so is Nikki. So everything is fine and there is nothing to worry about." You interrupted with a smile, making Seto once again give you a curious look. "How can you just move on like that?" He asked in amazement, pulling your hand away from his lips. "I had two excellent confidence councillors who told me to confront the situation I have been in, learn from it, deal with it and move on." You replied back, with a smile, remembering your favourite councillors. "Sounds like they know what they were talking about." Seto spoke up, "They certainly did, and would you believe they are our age. Apart from Nikki they helped me find my voice and how to deal with social situations again." You stated with a proud smile. "Sounds like you hold them in high regard." Seto commented, noticing your happy tone. "Yeah I do. Or I wouldn't be talking to you if it wasn't for them and Nikki." You answered back, gazing into Seto's hypnotic blue eyes, falling fast under his spell once again. "Well then who are they then so I can thank them?" Seto asked pulling you closer to him, and bringing his face closer to yours. "Not unless they come to our school, with course, they live in America." You whispered softly being drawn towards Seto's face, beginning to lose yourself once again...

... 'Thud!' You the moment disappeared as a noise from the window, drew yours and Seto's attention from each other and you found your two cousins and Mokuba, pressing there lips against the window making funny faces. "They are so dead!" Seto growled playfully, making his way to the door to enter back into the house to get the mischievous trio, who instantly disappeared from the window and ran for their lives, making you blush hard and giggle to yourself.

(FF Next day of school) You were walking down the corridors of the school, waiting patiently for your friends and Seto to turn up. Occasionally getting looks from the other early bird students who know about you and Seto. You let out a light sigh as you received malicious looks from some of Seto's fangirls, who were along the corridor at this time. You decided, to walk pass them quickly, and you kept your eye line dead ahead so you wouldn't have to look at the dirty looks for long. You almost made it pass them until...


	30. Chapter 30

**True Friend, True Love (Seto Kaiba) #30**

... you were slammed against the lockers, making you bang your head quite badly against the metal doors, and combination locks, dazing you slightly. "Who do you think you are taking my Seto away from me you little hussy!" Came the bitter shrill voice of none other than Connie Bradshaw, her could have been pretty features were twisted in a look of pure venom, jealousy and anger and her entire cronies look a likes mimicked the same twisted look. You let out an annoyed sigh and tried to push away from them, but one of the Connie look a likes, pushed you back into the lockers, and Connie stood directly in front of you, whilst you just gave her a casual icy glare. "Excuse me Connie, I have places to go and people to see!" You replied calmly, moving again, but Connie, placed her hand on your shoulder, holding you against the lockers. "You're going no way Owens!" She snapped at you viciously. You looked calmly at her hand and brought your gaze back to hers, noticing she looked unnerved by your calm attitude. "Remove your hand please." You spoke up, in a calm, emotionless tone, staring Connie down, but it was obvious that she wasn't going to back down that easily. "Listen here you little whore! Seto Kaiba is mine you got that, he belongs to me and no third class reject like you is going to stop me from having him! Are we clear?" Connie sniped, as she continued to pin your shoulder to the locker. "Sorry I'm afraid not." You replied politely with a false smile, pulling Connie's hand away from your shoulder. "You see first of all Seto is not a piece of property you can claim. He is an independent, thinking individual, who chooses who he would go out with and who to avoid like the plague!" You began, feeling your anger beginning to burn within you, but you still retained your calm and cool front. "Second of all I will not be bullied or intimidated by the likes of you because I so happen am going out with someone that I like and he likes me back. And third of all, I have told you once before, I will not waste my time or energy on you until you have a civil tongue in that head of yours. Now will you please excuse there are other places I would like to be right now." You informed her efficiently, pushing her to the side and began to work away from her and her drones. "I'm not done Owens!" Connie screeched, as she grabbed your shoulder and spun you round, sending a fist towards your face...

In a flash, you caught her fist in the palm of your hand, and moved it off to the side, away from your face. "Walk away now!" You spoke up in a hardened and cold tone, as you began to lose yourself in your anger, giving a cold stare towards the insignificant fool. It was obvious your sudden counter, Connie was shaken up at your sudden change in personality, and her cronies were beginning to back off because they have never seen you like this before, but not Connie. She did the opposite and threw her other fist towards your face which you caught with your other hand and the anger inside you started to take over. "I said walk away NOW!" You continued, throwing her hands towards her, and discreetly taking your stance, preparing to defend yourself, as Connie began to prepare for a jealous filled attack. "I'll do what she said if you know what was good for you dear!" You hear a familiar voice speak up, snapping you slightly out of your angered state and look up to see two girls around your age standing at the top of the corridor, wearing jeans, trainers and one was wearing a black shirt and the other was wearing a white shirt. Both of them had their arms folded and also an angered look on their faces. They were both brunettes, except one had blue eyes like you and the other had brown eyes like Nikki. "And why should I do that?" Connie asked bitterly, as her cronies began to regroup and cut your way off, as the two girls made their way forward. "We'll let see..." The girl with blue eyes started off as she made her advancement on Connie, along with her best friend. "Heather is taking a fighting stance, and readying to defend herself, with a look to kill..." The girl with brown eyes continued with a small smirk crossing her face. "And the fact that last time she had that look on her face she floored six 6 foot 5 men it less than two minutes. So basically she would snap you like a twig in like... 3 seconds. So take a hike! The lot of you!" You lowered your guard a little as the Connie look a likes began to walk away following there leader's example, but before she walked away, Connie turned towards you, and pointed into your direction menacingly. "This is not over Owens!" "Yes it is Connie. Have a nice day!" You replied in the same calm tone, devoid of all emotion, something that was very unlike you, and watched the blonde and her so called 'friends' walk away.

"Look at her go JJ! Our little Heather is oozing with confidence!" Spoke up the girl with blue eyes with a huge grin on her face. "I know KK. I wonder why?" The girl with brown eyes, asked in a mock curious tone. "Oh maybe it has to do something with a certain boyfriend of hers! Who so happens to be the most eligible and richest bachelor in probably the entire world." This made you laugh, and shake your head. "And who have helped me gain enough confidence to actually talk to people again? Namely, my new boyfriend?" You asked, with a huge smile placing your hands on your hips, as you looked at your two favourite councillors, who looked at each other and then looked at you. "US!" They declare in unison, making you laugh. Then you began to feel dizzy, from the bump on your head. "Whoa!" You declare placing your hand on the lockers which you smack your head against. "Hey Heather! You alright?" KK came up beside you and took hold of your arm to steady you. "Yeah, just knocked my head when I was pushed into the locker that's all." You replied back with a smile, as KK guided you to a bench, as JJ followed. You pulled your hand away from your injured part of the head and found some blood had come onto your fingers, "Ow!" You say softly, bringing your hand back to your head again. "Let me see!" JJ asked, pulling your hand away again and took a look at your injury, carefully moving your hair out of the way. "Ouch looks like you got a small cut Heather. Maybe we should take you to the hospital, you might have a mild concussion." JJ declared, as KK handed, her some tissues, so she could stop the bleeding. "No! I have spent enough time at the hospital recently, that are starting learn my name." You countered to your friends, making them give you a worried look. "Long story!" You replied back taking the tissues from JJ and dabbing it more gently then she was doing.

"Heather? Heather what happened?" You heard a familiar voice call out to you, making you turn to see Seto. "Don't ask." You answered with a smile, seeing the worried brunet almost literally pushing JJ and KK out of the way, to kneel down beside you and pull your hand away from your injury. "Who did this?" He asked in a controlled and angry tone, putting a finger under your chin and making you look into his eyes. "Oh just some of your crazy fangirls got a little rough that's all! I took care of it, along with JJ and KK." You replied with a smile, tapping him gently on the nose with your index finger. He looked at you puzzled, probably wondering about how exactly you took care of some of the fangirls he had to deal. "And who exactly is JJ and KK?" He asked in a confused tone. "The girls you practically pushed out of the way to get to me, and the girls I was talking about last night." You answered with a grin, indicating KK and JJ, who were standing behind him. "Hi!" KK and JJ said brightly in unison to Seto, making him look a little worried, at you. "It's OK there are like that all the time. They have been friends for years." You reassured him, with a smile, he then turned towards the two and nodded, politely, in his usual manner, as he stood to his feet. "So what brings you guys here?" You asked brightly, wondering why your favourite councillors and friends were here in Japan of all places. "Ahh! That is on a need to know basis!" KK teased you. "Yeah and you don't need to know yet!" JJ added. "Well I just..." You began to say as you stood up, "... have to wait then." You concluded with a smile. "Right I need to get to my locker. There are a few things I need before I go to class." You declared to everyone. "Yeah and we need to be somewhere!" JJ stated turning KK. "We'll see you later Heather." KK continued, as both of them showed in their eyes that they held a secret. "Alright see you later." You say suspiciously, as they began to walk off, then you felt light headed again, and you placed your hand on Seto's arm to steady yourself. "Heather! I'm taking you to a doctor." Seto stated in a worried tone, as he placed his hand on the middle of your back. "There's no need. I'm fine." You protested, as your dizzy spell stopped, "Heather..." Seto began but you interrupted him. "Seto I'm fine honestly. But I promise to take things easy OK." You continued with a smile, which made Seto sigh lightly, "Alright but, if you get worse I am..." "...taking me to a doctor. I know." You interrupted again, and in a very daring and unlike you move, you kissed him softly on the cheek, making you blush lightly because you never really done anything like that in a public place.

"Is that all I get?" Seto asked in a soft, teasing tone to you. You blushed a little harder, and look away from him, biting your lip. "Don't do that." Seto spoke softly, bring you closer to him, making you look into his eyes. "Do what?" You asked, with a smile. "Blush! It makes you look so beautiful and it also makes you..." Then Seto pulled you closer to him, making you blush a little harder, as his face became really close to yours, "...irresistible." Seto whispered, making his warm breath caress, your lips, before he closed the small gap and gave you a short, soft kiss. As he broke away you smiled softly at him, but then, you saw in the corner of your eyes a venomous look of Connie, indicating she saw your little moment and she was not best pleased about it. Your attention was so drawn, you didn't realise that Seto was talking to you. "Heather!" You snapped out of your gaze and looked into Seto's azure eyes, which were filled with anger and concern. "Yes?" You asked sweetly to him. "Was it Connie Bradshaw who did that to you?" Seto asked, glancing over in the direction of where Connie was. "I told you, I dealt with it." You say reassuringly, touching his arm, and giving Seto a small smile. He glanced back at you again, and let out a small sigh and smirked. "Alright. Let me walk you to your locker." He told sweetly, but you could tell he was doing it to protect you, and right at that moment you didn't mind. "Why you're such a gentleman!" You say in a teasing posh English voice, with a smile, making Seto chuckle slightly, as both of you walked towards your locker. On approaching your eyes widened a little, when you saw a single red rose, carefully pinned to your locker. You stood there in shock, knowing full well that this couldn't have been sent by Seto, because he knew what your favourite flower was the Egyptian Lily and he would have left that for you instead of a red rose. You walked from Seto's side towards your locker with caution wondering if it was another vicious message that had been left for you. But to your surprised, it didn't look shrivelled and half dead like the bouquet you received, it was fresh and you could say perfect. Taped next to the rose was a little envelope, with once again, your name written on it. You let out a sigh and opened the envelope and read the note inside;

_I wanted to show this rose what true beauty was so I decided it should meet you._

_From your secret admirer._

"Oh dear!" You whispered softly to yourself, as you folded the note back up. What were you going to do, the news was out that you and Seto were together so why did your secret admirer leave this for you. He could of just left it without raising awareness again, without feeling too embarrassed. "What is it Heather?" Seto's deep voice broke your train of thought. You looked towards his handsome face, and sighed. "Please tell me you were lying before, about not being my secret admirer." You say softly, handing him the note that was left for you. Seto slowly opened and read the content gracefully with his sapphire eyes, and then looked up at you. "It may have not been me, but they certainly know what they are talking about. That rose pales in comparison to you." Seto stated with a small smirk, but you could tell he was restraining himself from blowing up. You blushed and smiled at him, "You're such a charmer." You say softly and shyly to him, making him smile a very small real smile, and slowly began to lean in, forgetting where both of you were. "Hey Heather!"

You and Seto were snapped out of your moment when you heard Ryou's voice call out to you. You turned your head and saw the all your friends coming your way. "Good morning!" You reply with a smile, sensing Seto tense up beside you, "I'll see you later Heather." Seto whispered to you before your friends reached you. "Alright. See you later." You whispered back, as you watch Seto leave you a lasting smile before walking away. "See told you she was awake!" You hear Nikki say proudly, as she came over to you and threw her arm over your shoulder. "Yep wide awake and ready for school!" You state cheerfully, then you glanced at your watch, "Oh look at the time. Have to get to homeroom and I have yet got my books!" You exclaim making your friends laugh, "Yep! Heather is back!" Joey declared happily, "And where have I have I been exactly?" You asked curiously, taking your books out of your locker. "Well when you and Nikki freaked out and started to fig...". Ahhhhhhhh!" Joey was interrupted by Tea standing on his foot. "Way to not talk about it Joey!" She exclaimed, as the rest of the gang sweat dropped at Joey big mouth. You and Nikki looked at each other then look at the gang. "Yeah were back!" You both say in unison, with smiles on your faces. You then both walked off, heading towards homeroom leaving the gang standing there a little stunned.

That was until, "HEATHER!" KK yelled skidding to halt in front of you. "KK? What's up?" You asked confused, "The sky! But that's not important! You got gym next right?" KK asked breathlessly. "Err... Yeah. Why?" You asked now scared at what was coming next. "GREAT! We need your help!" KK exclaimed, grabbing your hand and running off with you. "WHOA!"

(Seto's POV) You made your way to Gym class wondering what happened to Heather. You heard from Nikki that she was practically 'kidnapped' in the hall and your homeroom teacher seemed to know all about it. However your mind was playing on the note and rose Heather received from this secret admirer. It took everything you had not to explode with jealousy, because you didn't want to overreact for Heather's sake. She may have not have shown it but the events of last night really had shook her up, especially when you have told about her actions that she had no recollection of. And you didn't want to add to her worries with a sudden outburst from you. But you couldn't help but feel jealous, someone else was after your girlfriend whilst she is with you. But you shook it out of your head, and got ready for gym, trying to ignore the loser squad. You entered the gym and found a few dozen pads, and the two girls you saw earlier. "Hi everyone. We'll be taking your gym class today to demonstrate the benefits of confidence boosting. My name is JJ and this is KK and we are with FIGHT BACK Councillors Association. We specialise in finding and developing new found confidence, or renewing wilted ones." "And we have a graduate from our course who has kindly offered their assistance."

"Huh! it's probably some geezer who swears by the course!" You hear Wheeler joke to Taylor. Then you saw Heather with an annoyed look on her face. "I heard that Joseph Wheeler!" She said in an slightly hardened tone and then she grinned, slamming her hand on the mutt shoulder. "And guess what you have just volunteered!" She stated with an evil smirk, shoving Wheeler into the centre, handing him a pad. You smirked, as you saw the look of horror on his face. "Er... Heather you're not..." "Hold the pad please Joseph. Right I myself had previous training, but punching a pad, usually creates a sense of satisfaction, empowers you, creating a new confidence within you, which usually shows in the strength in your punches. For example..." Heather's face suddenly hardened, and her fist went flying towards the pad, which Wheeler was holding, knocking him a few paces back making you hold back a chuckle. "Now you try!" She then offered to the class, and picked up a pad, said something to Wheeler, with a smile and walked over to you. "Come on Mr Kaiba! Lets see if you are oozing with confidence!" Heather stated brightly, taking a stance in front of you, bracing herself with the pad. "I don't want to hurt you Heather!" You stated, not moving from your spot. "Please! I have been thrown over shoulders by guys as tall as you when I was 6 years old. I can handle you!" She commented, with a defiant look in her eyes you have never really seen before in her. "Oh really!" You asked coyly, "Yeah really! So are you going do this exercise, or am I going to show you how it's done again?" Heather stated playfully, then she suddenly went pale. "Heather?"

(Your POV) "Yeah really! So are you going do this exercise, or am I going to show you how it's done again?" You teased Seto playfully, as you see him continue to refuse to hit the pad you were holding, then your glance moved slightly from him and towards the entrance to the gym. That's when you saw him, standing at the entrance of the gym with that superior look on his face, and that look in his eye that shivers of fear up your spine. He was taunting you, making you feel insecure by just being there. "Heather?" A deep voice spoke up, but you refused to leave the locked gaze both you and him had created. His grey eyes boring into your slightly frightened blue ones, why does Lee Dawson always renders you this weak and defenceless just by looking at you. "Heather!" Instantly you were snapped out of your gaze, when you felt two hands, take hold of your arms gently, to grab your attention. You looked up in fear to find yourself looking into deep blue eyes filled with worry. "Seto?" You asked softly, trying to bring yourself to reality, after feeling yourself being scared to death as images of your last encounter with him flashed through your mind. Then you glanced back at the entrance again and to your surprise he had disappeared. "Heather talk to me! Whats wrong?" Seto continued softly, drawing your attention back to him, you looked into his eyes and felt yourself begin to return, driving the sense of fear and unworthiness out of you and returning your new found confidence which some how Seto had given back to you. "Nothing. I just phased out a little." You replied with a smile, taking your stance again, holding the pad firmly in front of you. "You're a bad liar." Seto commented still not moving. You grinned, "And you're procrastinating!" You commented playfully indicating that the class was beginning to come to a close and neither of you had done anything. "Don't change the subject Heather!" Seto stated in a slightly playful tone that he would allow in such a public place as school. "I'm not I am dealing with the subject at hand and right at this moment its gym! So Mr Kaiba show me what you got!" You declared in carefree tone, to hide the remaining fear you felt from Lee's intense gaze. With every so often glancing over towards the gym entrance to make sure that he was definitely not there.

(End of Gym Seto's POV) You were busy getting changed back into your uniform in the boys locker room, not really having to try hard to ignore the losers. Your mind was on Heather, and how she behaved during gym class. She seemed to be uneasy all through class after that moment where you saw the colour drain from her pretty face and utter fear came to her stunning blue eyes. You were worried because she didn't tell you what was bothering her, and she just shrugged it off, as if it didn't matter, the same way she shrugged off the events of last night. "You know what? I never really noticed that Heather Owens is quite hot before!" You hear a voice snap you out of your thoughts making you on high alert, remembering the note from the secret admirer Heather had received this morning. "Yeah I never really noticed her before, and boy is she hot. I'd do her!" "Yeah so would I and her friend, that Nicole Silvers. Yeah I would certain have a good night with those two!" "Oh boy does Heather Owens have legs that never end or what? What on earth is she doing going out with a heartless creep like Kaiba anyway! I sure know how to give her a good time, especially when we are snuggling together studying." You could feel your anger rise at these comments, no one refers to Heather and Nikki that way, and no one insults you whilst you were in hearing distance like that. Within a few seconds, you had thrown your bag over your shoulder, identified the voices and followed closely behind ready to kill them. "Hey! Would you consider walking me to class Mr Kaiba?" You heard the familiar soft voice of Heather, which snapped you out of your angered phase and made you look in her direction. She looked a little better now, with her perfect soft lips forming that gorgeous smile and her sapphire eyes sparkling brightly. "It would be my pleasure Miss Owens!" You replied back with a smirk, briefly glancing at the losers who made those comments about Heather, Nikki and yourself and smirked, as they goggled at you and Heather. You simply gave them a look saying, 'she is with me and try anything then I will take you down.'

(Your POV) "Hey Heather? You alright? You haven't been yourself through the entire class? You heard Nikki's voice snap you out of your thoughts, which you have drifted in and out all through your gym class. "Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine!" you say off handily to your best friend, refusing to look at her, knowing full well she will catch you lying. 'Was Lee really there? Or were you imagining it? Which would be odd because you have never done that before. Then he would have been there? Agghhh! I don't know anymore! You thought to yourself despairingly. "Heather! You're lying to me. What's wrong?" Nikki insisted once again bringing you out of your thoughts. "It's nothing. I-I just think I am going a little crazy thats all." You replied with a weak smile, turning to face her. "Hey what is a little craziness between friends(?) So enlighten me Heather, because I know what happens if you keep things bottled up." Nikki said brightly making you sit down in the girls locker room whilst everyone else was finishing getting changed or waiting for the bell to go. "I don't know Nic Nac This is really weird..." You began, looking at your feet. "Bet it not as weird as what happened last night." Nikki pointed out to you. "No I guess not but it comes close." You whispered looking at Nikki who gave you a confused look. "Heather? What happened?" You close your eyes and braced yourself. "I think I saw... Lee." You whispered, instantly sensing Nikki tense up, and raised her hushed tone. "WHAT! Lee Dawson is here!" She exclaimed angrily, trying not to be too loud, but it was too late, Tea, Taylor, Alex, KK and JJ over heard and made their way over to you.

"Did I just hear right? Did you say Lee Dawson was here?" Tea asked urgently as she knelt before you, trying to make you look at her. "I-I don't know. One minute he was there and the next he wasn't. I don't know if he is here or not." You spoke up looking up at your friends, fear slowly creeping back into your body once again. "Hey kid! Don't let that worthless piece of gum on the bottom of your shoe get to you. You are better and stronger then him!" KK told you reassuringly, placing her hand on your shoulder. "Yeah. He's not worth giving a second thought." Alex added with a smile. "Technically I do have to give him a second thought, because he is becoming even more dangerous." You countered softly, looking back down again at your feet. "Then we will take him down!" Nikki spoke up defiantly. "Yeah! All of us!" JJ added with the same defiant tone making you look up at all your girlfriends and see the determined look on their faces, all ready to support you and back you up against Lee Dawson. "I'm know the guys would say the same thing!" Tea then added to you with a big smile. You let out a light sigh. "I don't know guys. I don't want any of you to get hurt." You protested to them all. "Heather you are stuck with us whether you like it or not." Nikki informed you, pushing your arm gently. "You know, I vote we go to the arcade after school to cheer up Heather! Who's in?" Tea exclaimed putting her hand in the middle. "Yeah! I'm in!" KK stated with a smile, placing her hand over Tea's. "Me too!" JJ added placing her hand over KKs "Count me in!" "I'm there!" Each of your friends placed their hands on top of the other in the middle leaving you last, and they all looked at you expectantly, as you hesitated. "Come Heather!" "You know you want to!" They tried to coax you. You smiled and sighed in defeat, "Alright!" Then you placed your hand on top of Nikki's who was at the top. "I'm in!" Then the bell rang signalling to students to start moving towards their next class. "I'll tell the guys and we will meet outside school!" Tea exclaimed grabbing her bag and throwing it over her shoulder. "Alright..." Then you turned to face JJ and KK, "You guys can tell me in full why you are here there. It has a nice soft drinks bar where we can sit and talk." You say with a smile, actually beginning to look forward to after school to hang out with your friends. "Sure! We'll see you then kid!" JJ answered with a smile, "Look we gotta another class, you're sure you can't help us out with this one?" KK asked earnestly, "Sorry my next class is Maths and I really should go." You apologised sincerely to them. "No worries. See you later!" "Bye!"

You then left the locker room with Nikki, Tea, Alex and Taylor and spotted Seto with a look on his face ready to kill some lads that were walking in front of him. You had seen that look before when you saw Seto punch the wall repeatedly Unaware of the impending danger that was about to happen, if you did not intervene. So you quickly walked up to Seto and poke up cheerfully, "Hey! Would you consider walking me to class Mr Kaiba?" Instantly, upon hearing your voice Seto snapped out of his angered state and looked at you, with a slight surprised look at your cheerful disposition. You could tell instantly he had been worrying about you by the way you behaved in Gym, but something else seemed to override that worry, and he answered with a smirk, "It would be my pleasure Miss Owens!" Then he gave a quick glance towards the boys he was ready to kill with a certain look and then began to walk towards your next class with you. "Is everything alright now? You seem more like yourself." Seto asked, as both of you slowly came closer to your class were both of you must part. "Yeah. A little pep talk does you the world of good." You say softly, making the decision to tell him. "And why would you need a pep talk?" Seto asked curiously creating you the perfect opportunity for you to tell him. You let out a light sigh before answering. "The reason I was acting weird in gym was because... I thought I saw Lee." You say softly, bringing your gaze to Seto's, sensing him tense up as you said Lee's name. "You saw him?" He asked in a steady tone, touching your shoulder. "I think I did." You answer him, not completely sure of that you did see him, considering how quickly Lee just disappeared. "I think I should take you home after school today." Seto suddenly stated, in a protective tone. "Uh uh! I'm going to the arcade with Nikki and the others after school." You countered with a smile. "Heather, do you really think that is wise after what happened last night." Seto asked with concern laced in his tone. "Yes! I think it's exactly what I need. I need to show these people that I will not be bullied or pushed around any longer." You answered determinedly, which made Seto smirk at you. "You're amazing did you know that?" He commented. "I know. I can take care of myself and tie my own shoelaces and everything!" You commented in a joking tone and with a big smirk on your face, heading towards your classroom. Seto lightly chuckled and watch you enter your classroom before he made his way towards his.

(FF to Arcade) "Well are you guys going to spill of why you guys are here in Domino or what?" You exclaim to JJ and KK, as you and the entire gang and band sat down with your drinks to talk. "We're on tour!" JJ declared taking a sip of her drink. "Meaning?" You asked curiously, trying to press more information from them. "You see we are going to schools in other countries to spread the FIGHT BACK scheme, you know to encourage schools and organisations to take it on. It has helped many insecure teenagers and adults to regain and develop their self esteem and confidence. It's so much fun!" KK explained to you excitedly. "Yeah and our next stop is merry old England. That's where we thought we would see you then Heather!" JJ added with a grin. You smiled, "Well this is my home now! Where my mum grew up and where my family is." You stated, as you took another sip from your drink. "Why were you in the course Heather? If you don't mind me asking?" Yugi spoke up suddenly catching you off guard and making Nikki, JJ and KK a little nervous as they looked at you, wondering how you were going to handle this. "For reasons of my own." You replied softly to him, placing your drink down on the table, and glanced over to JJ and KKs direction. "So how long are you here for then?" You asked brightly, changing the subject. "A couple of days." KK replied to you in a slight saddened tone. "Hey why don't you come with us to England? We could do with your help and show how the course had worked for you." JJ exclaimed excitedly. "I don't think so. I have a lot of stuff going on at school and Uni, to up and leave like that. But it would be nice to see England again." You admitted and declined graciously. "Well the offer is there for you if you change your mind." KK affirmed for you with a smile. "Well since you're not here long how about some fun!" Mac spoke up eagerly, rising from his seat. "Yeah! Hey Heather I challenge you for a round of DDR!" KK agreed whole heartedly. "No way! You are not getting me up on that thing again, challenge Tea! She'll give you a run for your money!" You state in a panic, not wanting anymore attention then you have had already. Nuh uh! I have challenged Heather Owens and you cannot back out now! What have we taught you?" KK pressed to you, "Oh man!" You exclaim.

(FF walking home) Ryou had offered to walk home with you to make sure you get there safely, because of the events that had happened last night. You couldn't help but be appreciative to his offer. You really didn't want to walk to you home on your own. "Ryou?" You spoke up to the white haired boy, who was walking rather close to you. "What is it Heather?" He asked, gazing at you with those soft brown eyes. "I wanted to say thanks. You have been a big help to me recently and I really appreciate the patience and time you have given to me to assist me." You say softly with a smile to him. "It was a pleasure Heather. I enjoy spending time with you." Ryou told you softly, looking away from you and looking ahead. Unknowingly to you due to the little light you had his cheeks became a little red. You smiled, "I enjoy spending time with you Ryou. It's so nice to have a friend who agrees on my views about football being called football and not soccer!" You replied in a joking tone to him, "Yeah!" Ryou answered brightly, but you could detect a hint of depression in his tone, but before you could ask about it a black limo pulled up alongside the two of you.

"Need a lift Heather?" You hear Seto's deep voice before he stepped out from the limo. "I'm sorry Seto I can't accept, Ryou offered to walk me home and it is a little out of his way already..." You began to decline but you were soon interrupted by Ryou, placing a hand on your shoulder. "Go ahead I'll be fine. As long as you get home safe that's all that matters." Ryou told you softly, urging you to accept Seto's offer. "Are you sure, it is still a little out of your way here. I don't want to leave you out here on your own." You say in a concern tone, worried that he might get jumped whilst he was still out and it would be your entire fault if he did. "I'll be fine Heather, I appreciate your concern." Ryou insisted. "Well... If you are sure. I guess I'll see you tomorrow Ryou." You say softly, walking towards the limo and Seto. "See you tomorrow Heather." Ryou called back as you climbed into the limo, following Seto, and closing the door behind. Leaving him on the side of the road as you drove off. "I hope he will be OK." You say softly to Seto, turning to face him, to find him looking out of the other window, watching the scenery. "Hey?" You say softly touching his hand to gain his attention. He turned and looked at you with a certain emotion you couldn't place. "You OK?" You asked softly to Seto, and instantly his expression softened and a small smile came to his face. "Yeah I'm fine." He told you softly, pulling you closer to him, by wrapping his arm around your waist. "You sure?" You asked again. "mmm hmm!" Seto replied to you, his eyes beginning sparkle a little, as he drew you closer. "Oh good! Because only boyfriends who say they are OK get's this..." Then you leaned forwards and touched his soft tender lips with your own, beginning to lose yourself in a swirl of colour and enchantment, as you reached your heaven.

(FF a couple of days) "I'm sorry Seto but Ryou did ask first. And besides he needs my help with a project he is working on in History." You apologised sincerely to the tall brunet, whose deep blue eyes were showing slight frustration as you told him you couldn't accept a lift off him because Ryou asked to walk home with you because he needed help. "Alright it's just... I haven't seen much of you, and I have missed you." Seto whispered, gently running his fingers along your cheek tenderly. You smiled and closed your eyes enjoying his soft touch against your skin. "I've missed you too. We both have been really busy over the past couple of days. Tell you what, as soon as I finish helping Ryou, I come down to Kaiba Corp and give you the tender, loving care you deserve." You say softly, with a smirk and your eyes sparkling with slight mischievous look reflecting in them. "You are not tickling me again!" Seto stated quickly, obviously seeing the mischievous look. "Hey you started tickling me first I was just evening the playing field." You pointed out in protest playfully. "Hey Heather! Could you come and look over some stuff Ive already got together?" You hear Ryou's voice call out to you eagerly, as he ran up behind you and Seto. "Sure!" You replied with a smile towards the white hair boy then you turned towards Seto, "I'll talk to you later Seto." You say softly with a smile to the tall brunet, who simply nodded to you, before you walked off. Making you wonder, he had been behaving a little strange lately over the past couple of days. 'Probably stresses from Kaiba Corp that's been bothering.' You thought to yourself as you sat down next to Ryou to see what he had gotten together already, but making glances over at Seto to make sure he was alright, and when he caught your glimpses you smiled reassuringly, until finally he gave you that sexy smirk that always made you melt and blush slightly. Then you continued reading over what Ryou had, unawares that someone was watching you with jealousy.

(Seto's POV) You gazed over your book once again towards Heather and Bakuras direction, feeling that deep pang of jealousy within your heart once again, just like you did a couple of days ago, when Heather began to decline your offer for a lift home, because Bakura had offered to walk her home first. And now she seems to be spending more time with him then with you because he has been gaining her attention more then you have been able to recently. Could Heather be cheating on you? Cheating on you with this loser?

_Don't be a jealous idiot! Heather has told you countless times not to be jealous because she is with you._ That annoying voice that you haven't heard in a while scolded you at the very thought you just had.

**I know but... could it be a cover up. Could she be using me to get at my money, or power?**

_Excuse me! Are we talking about the same girl here? Are we talking about Heather Owens? The shy girl who barely had the confidence to tell you how she felt about you. The one who makes you lose yourself within her soft and tender kisses. This is Heather Owens here, the one person other then Mokuba who has brought you back to life! _The voice argued dramatically to you.

**Then why is she spending more time with Bakura than with me?** You countered back to the voice briefly glancing over towards the Heather and Bakura once again. Heather was laughing at one of Bakura's jokes, which seemed to escalate the jealousy further.

_You know Heather she is caring and patient. She can tolerate the dork squad better then you can, and she can never say no when it comes to helping either them or you._ The voice pointed out and corrected you, as you once again glanced up to see Heather was looking at you with those caring soft sapphire eyes, which just seem to harbour a sparkle just for you, and she gave you a smile that just melted away your doubts slightly.

_See would she smile at you like that if she was truly cheating on you. That smile was for you and only you._ The voice argued, as you admire Heather's beautiful face that completely lit up when she smiled at you making you unable to hold back a smirk to return the gesture to your angel, she blushed ever so slightly, making your heart pound a ten to the dozen.

**Maybe you're right...** You replied carefully as she looked away from you again and began to read what was in Bakura's notebook.

You shook your head, slightly disgusted with yourself at the very thought that Heather would be cheating on you, but the feeling of jealousy soon returned as the bell went at the end of the day and Bakura suddenly grabbed Heather's hand and pulled her out of the classroom, making her laugh. This made the jealousy within you bubble violently. You got out of your seat, grabbed your bag and left the classroom with the rest of the class to find Heather being dragged from her locker by Ryou, once again her laughter was ringing in the hall. "Kaiba..." You heard a voice from the side of you, making you turn your head and look towards the lockers that were to the right of you, to find Nikki leaning against the lockers with her arms folded and looking up at you. "What is it?" The green eyed monster within you snapped at her. Nicole however kept her demeanour despite your harsh tone and simply replied, "Just trust her..." Then she began walking off down the hall leaving you a little confused by what she said. Did she mean trust her to take care of it, or trust her to ask for help. But soon enough the green eyed monster took hold of you again. You had to know, you had to be sure.

(Your POV) "What is your rush Ryou?" You laughed as Ryou began to slow down to a more comfortable pace. You then quickly slipped your hand out from his, as it made you feel a little uncomfortable. You were very surprised when he suddenly grabbed your hand, and it made you feel really uncomfortable for a guy to do that other then Seto, therefore you laughed nervously, when he refused to let go until now. "Oh I couldn't wait to get out of there, today has been kinda rough for me." Ryou told you softly, "Oh I know what you mean. I have those days." You replied brightly, letting out a light sigh as you fiddled with the yellow ribbon which was wrapped round two roses that was once again left at your locker by your secret admirer once again. "Do you like the roses?" Ryou asked softly, probably noticing you messing with them. "The gesture is lovely..." You admitted softly, "... I just wish I knew who this secret admirer was though." You continued, 'So I can let him down gently, and return the gifts to him, because this is not fair on him or Seto.' You thought to yourself in despair, as you began to realise you were almost home. "What would you say to him?" Ryou asked softly, as you could feel him getting closer to you because his body heat was beginning to radiate onto yours. "To be honest... I don't know." You replied honestly, not knowing exactly how to let a persistent person like this one, who would know full well that you were seeing Seto, down gently. You finally reach the porch to your house when Ryou told you something that completely took your breath away. "What if I told you that I was your secret admirer?"

Your entire body froze in shock. "W-what?" You whispered in disbelief, your eyes, widened as you look into Ryou's deep brown eyes, "I'm your secret admirer Heather." Ryou said softly, as he came forward towards you. He was telling the truth, it was in his eyes. "Ryou I-I-I." You stuttered, unable to comprehend what has been said to you. "Heather I really, really like you. I have done for a very long time." Ryou continue to tell you softly, as he began to move forward towards you, and he held his hand out and gently touch your cheek lovingly, whilst you still stood there stunned, but as soon as he touched your cheek, you entire body unfreeze and you pulled your face away and backed away from his advancements, until your back hit the wall of the porch. "Ryou I'm sorry I really am but I am seeing Seto. You know that." You say softly, and apologetically to him. However he continued to step forward until he was inches in front of you and barring any escape. "I know... But Heather I care about you so much. Why on earth are you seeing Kaiba?" Ryou whispered, staring into your eyes full of innocence, caring and hope. "Because he cares about me and I care about him deeply." You whispered back, feeling really uneasy that Ryou was this close to you. "But you deserve better Heather." Ryou argued, getting closer to you. "I am the judge of that Ryou!" You say a little more firmly towards him. Then you saw a change in him, the innocence was gone and a familiar hard look, looked back into your eyes. "Then judge this..." A deeper voice came from Ryou, before his lips collided with yours, as you muffled a protest. His lips against yours was a mixture of tenderness and roughness in it, but you couldn't believe it, and with all your might you tried to push him off you, but he was too strong, but soon enough he ended it, and you found yourself looking into Ryou's soft hazel eyes again. "Please. Think about it Heather." He whispered, gently touching your cheek again, then pulling and walking away from you, leaving you standing there stunned and breathing heavily at what just happened. 'Oh my God! Did that just happen?' You thought to yourself frantically, as you grasped onto the only thing that made sense at that moment and it was the locket Seto had given you, which you hardly ever took off. "I have to tell. I have to tell Seto now!" You said out loud frantically, throwing your bag over your shoulder and running at a high speed towards Kaiba Corp to tell Seto what just happened.

(Seto's POV) "Heather I was just passing by and I thought I would come and see you... No she won't believe that! What am I doing?" You say out loud to yourself as you parked your car, near Heather's home and then climbed out to walk towards her house. You continued to think of an excuse of why you were then until you saw it. Utter rage and humiliation coursed through your veins, there she was. Heather was kissing that white haired freak Bakura. How could she? How dare she make you think that she was different! How dare she get pass your defences and become your friend? How dare she make you become weak! All you wanted to do was hit Bakura and yell at Heather, but no... You were better then that, what do you care she is no longer going to make you weak again. Never again. With rage still coursing through your body, you marched right back to your car and screeched down the road at break neck speed towards Kaiba Corp.

"You're dismissed for the day!" You snapped at the main receptionist and your personal receptionist as you made your way to your office, slamming the door behind you. This anger was unbearable, you had to break something and you much rather it to be Bakura's face, and then the image of Heather and Bakura kissing came to your head and you lost control. You picked up your office chair and threw it across the room in blind rage, but it didn't feel satisfying enough to purge the rage you were feeling then your eyes landed on the one object that would possibly purge this rage and drive Heather out of your head. The crystal Blue Eyes White Dragon she had gotten you for your 18th birthday, another trick to lure you into her innocent façade, her pretty looks and suppose gentle personality. You picked it up and looked bitterly at the inscription, _Happy Birthday Seto, From Heather._ That simple inscription made your blood boil, and in a unthinking second, you launched it against the wall, next to the door to your office, where it smashed into a thousand pieces and stood there looking stunned was the one who reduced you to this primitive form. "Seto? What's wrong?" Her soft voice asked you, as you could see tears in her eyes, as she glanced at the once attractive ornament that she had given you. But all you could say was one word. "Why?"

(Your POV) You came to Kaiba Corp and entered the building to find it empty, the main receptionist was not there and there was a sense of foreboding in the air you couldn't shake it. It scared you. But you had to go and see Seto, you had to tell him what happened, you knew he was going to be angry with Ryou but he needed to know, he deserved to know. You got into the elevator and pressed for the top floor, and waited nervously it countered the floors. You felt a little sick at the sudden force Ryou used against you, it was something that you would have considered Ryou never to do, but he did, and right now you wanted to feel protected and the only person who can give you that was Seto. The doors to the elevator opened and instantly you heard a crash in the office in front of you which made you jump. You looked around and found that Seto's personal receptionist is not there either, this began to make you worry, Seto has been acting weird recently and you were worried if he was hurting himself in his office.

Instantly you came to his door and instead of knocking like you normally would do you opened to do, to find something smash against the wall beside of you, which completely stunned you, you have never seen Seto this angry before, and that's when you realise what he had just smashed when you spotted a small plaque with the _Happy Birthday Seto From Heather_ on the floor next to the broken pieces of crystal. It was the crystal Blue Eyes White Dragon you have gotten him for his birthday, how could he be so careless like that. You felt tears coming to your eyes and you looked up at the brunet who had nothing but rage in his eyes. "Seto? What's wrong?" You asked softly completely worried for him. "Why?" Seto uttered, as he trembled with anger. "Why? Why what?" You asked confused as you stepped into the office. "DON'T play dumb with me! I saw you Heather! I saw you and Bakura!" Seto snapped at you angrily. "What? Seto that's why I'm here..." "So you can tell me in person that you are going out with Bakura now! I don't want to hear it Heather! Get out!" "Seto if you let me..." "ARE YOU DEAF AS WELL AS STUPID GET OUT! I WISH YOU WERE NEVER IN MY LIFE HEATHER OWENS!" Seto roared at you, which sent your body into shock, he hated you and he refuses to let you explain, and now he wants nothing more to do with you. He has allowed his jealousy to consume and make him hard headed. "You know what Seto Kaiba..." You say calmly fighting back the tears, and pulling the locket he gave you from around your neck. "...WISH GRANTED!" And you threw the locket at him, and turned and slammed the door to his office behind you in anger.

You couldn't wait for the elevator this time, you barged through a door that led to some stairs and you just ran down them, your mind spiralling as you descended the many steps and finally escaped the building, and ran down the street. You didn't stop, you couldn't or you would break down there in the street, you just kept going. The pain in your legs was immense but you still kept going, your head pounding along with your broken heart, as you finally reached your home again. As soon as you barged through your front door and slammed it, you broke down into tears. You felt so alone, so lost. You needed to talk to someone and fast. Once you weren't crying as hard, you pulled out your mobile and began to dial the only person who you could pour your heart out to, Nikki. Unfortunately luck was not on your side, as you began to hear her voicemail message. "Hi this is Nikki! Sorry I can't answer my phone at the moment but if you leave a message I might just get back to you. That if I like you!" You hear her bright voice, which only brought more tears to your eyes as you heard the beep. "Nikki! Where are you? I need you!" You sobbed into the phone before hanging up. You sat there for a few more minutes crying your eyes out, until anger and defiance suddenly took over you. You no longer wanted to be here anymore, you had to get away but where? Then it occurred to you, you wiped your tears roughly from your eyes, and then ran up the stairs. You pulled out a huge bag and started to pack, as you called another number on your mobile. "Hello?" "JJ?" You say efficiently, as you piled more clothes into your bag and then rooted out your passport from one of the drawers. "Heather? Is that you?" "Yep. JJ I have been considering yours and KK's offer and I would like to accept to accompany you to England with FIGHT BACK..."


	31. Chapter 31

**True Friend, True Love (Seto Kaiba) #31**

(Nikki's POV) You and the band were getting ready for a rehearsal for a performance you were giving later on that week when Mac asked to use your phone to call Sam who had not shown up yet. "Sure big brother.." you replied going through your bag for your phone. You pulled it out to be surprised. "Darn it! No wonder I haven't received any calls..." you sighed. "What's wrong?" Mac asked. "Sorry big brother but somehow, my phone battery died during school..." you explained holding out your dead phone. Taylor turned around and stood beside you. "You must have not realized it was low on it's battery.." she mentioned. "I guess..." you sighed going to put your phone back in your bag. "Hold on!" Alex spoke up. You looked up at her. She went into her bag and brought out a cord. "You and I have the same kind of phone, so you just use my cord to charge it during practice." she told you tossing you the cord. You caught it with ease smiling. "Thanks Alex... you're a life saver" you thanked her as you plugged in the phone unaware of the trouble that arose barely minutes before...

(FF After practice)

You unstrapped the guitar from your shoulder giving it to Taylor. She took it and placed it in her case as you walked over to the drink you had bought earlier before practice. On the way, you grabbed your bag and your phone and turned it on. You sat down and noticed an icon on the screen. 'two missed calls'. You noticed the caller was Heather's house and there was an unread voice message. You called your voice mail and waited for the message. You were shocked when you heard her voice. You knew she was crying and she said she needed you. You shut the phone and dashed out the door as the band looked at you shocked.

You rushed over to Heather's house in a panic at not knowing what was wrong. Your legs were screaming for you to stop as you only continued to run. You took out your phone and dialled her number. It rang again and again until you got the answering machine. "Heather! It's Nikki! You called and I'm returning it... what's going on? Please pick up the phone dear... are you ok?" You felt yourself getting worried. You were so scared at the possibilities of what could get her like that and the ideas that came to mind had one word in common... Lee. You finally made it to her doorstep out of breath. You took several deep breaths and knocked on the door. "Heather! Answer the door for me... It's me Nikki!" you called out as you knocked hoping that she would open the door. That didn't happen. She called you from here, so she had to be here. You became scared even more as different images went through your mind of what could have happened. In all the insanity you heard the beep of a car from behind you, but you ignored it and you grabbed the knob to the front door and, surprisingly...

(Your POV) You placed the three envelopes onto the table in the living room and you placed your phone on the table as well, as tears slipped down your cheeks as you took one final glance around your living room, one final glance around your home, your sanctity. You didn't know when you would be coming back, if you would at all, and right now all you could think about was getting out of here. That's when you heard the beep of a car from outside, you glanced out of the window to see your taxi had arrived. You quickly grabbed your bag, and placed your keys in its usual hiding spot so your dad can find them easily and opened the front door, almost bumping into the taxi driver. "Miss? Would you like me to help you with your bags?" He asked kindly, "Er yes thank you." You answered distractively, as heart pounded in your chest. You thought it was one of your friends, Nikki, your dad or even Seto for a split second which would have put your whole escape plan on hold permanently, but maybe that was what you wanted, someone to stop you, someone to tell you that everything would be alright. But none of that came, not at this moment, right now you were on your own and this was a decision you have made on your own and will see it through on your own. You climbed into the taxi in the back, "Domino airport please." You say softly as you took one last glance at your home, a tear ran your cheek as you remembered the pain, anger and hurt in Seto's eyes as he asked that one question, "Why?" You wanted to know that too. Why weren't you allowed to be happy, why must you and the people who care about you go through so much torture?

(Nikki's POV) ...found it unlocked. You opened the door not sure whether to go in or not. "Heather!" you called out with no response. You stepped in looking around. Nothing looked harmed or moved easing your fears some, but you had to talk to her in person. You looked in the living room and kitchen and found no trace of her. That's when you noticed something on the fridge. You walked up to find it to be a note. You took it off the fridge reading it...

_Dear daddy,_

_By the time you read this note, I will be gone. I don't know how long I will be away and I don't know if I will ever come back, just know I love you so much, and I will miss you every__day that we are apart. I will always be you baby girl, but certain things have happened and I can no longer stay here for the moment. But while I am away there are a few things I would like you to do for me. I want you to take care of Nikki and Ellie and I want wedding bells ringing and I expect an invitation, you got that mister! Also there are three notes on the table in the living room, could you make sure they get to their rightful owners please. Thank you._

_Love you much daddy_

_Heather_

You brought your fingers to your mouth taking several steps back fighting back the tears. She couldn't... she wouldn't... You felt the tears escape your eyes and drip down from your cheeks as you read it again. It mentioned giving notes that were on the table in the living room. You set the note down and quickly made it to the living room where you saw a small stack of envelopes. You picked them up and looked to see three envelopes. Each addressed to a different person one was for you and one was for Yugi while the other was for Mokuba. You picked them up opening yours and reading it.

_Dear Nic Nac_

_I think this is one of the hardest notes I ever had to write to you. I'm afraid when you read this, I will be gone and there are a few things I would like you to do for me while I am away. First of all, I want you to look after my dad he is my entire world now and he will be really upset by the time he realise I am gone. Next, I want you to keep an eye of the gang and that band of yours, who knows what mischief they will get into while they don't have me to keep them in line, so you are the new official enforcer of the peace and there are a few Uni friends of mine who will needed to be told that I am not here anymore, you remember them don't you. Also could you watch out for Mokie for me as well. I am going to miss him so much and I don't want his brother's crabby influence to infect that wild and bright disposition he has. But probably the most of all, the most important thing I want to ask from you is to take care of yourself and I expect an invitation for Mr and Mrs Samuel Burges Moorland wedding you hear me. _

_I'll miss you_

_Heather_

As your eyes skimmed the words written your knees became weak as you just fell to the floor with tears in your eyes. She was really gone, and you didn't really know where. That's when your phone beeped giving the signal of a voice message that wasn't read. You remembered that you didn't listen to the second one, so you quickly called your voice mail in order to listen to this one message. The message played and you were sad/angered/ relieved at what you heard...

_"Hey Nikki. I was hoping I would be able to talk to you but I guess you're still busy. Well I am leaving Domino, I don't know how long I will be gone, and I don't know if I will ever come back. *emotional sigh* The reason I am leaving is, well *sigh* it turns out that Ryou was my secret admirer and he had told me when we walked home from school this afternoon. Then knowing full well I was seeing Seto he kissed me *sob* and it turned out Seto saw what he had done and jumped to the conclusion that I was cheating on him. *deep breath* Well I went to tell him, he... he... he wouldn't listen, and he told me he 'wishes I was out of his life' Well I'm granting his wish, I leaving his life and everyone here. I think it's for the best, you guys will be a lot safer without me around and Seto would be a lot happier not having me around. *Sniffle* Goodbye Nic Nac. I'll miss you." _

You closed your phone crumpling the note in your hand as your anger grew. How could he... why! You then decided to quickly call Heather's mobile to get more information. You had to find out where she was going. But when you pressed 'call' the intonation of Heather's phone filled your ears and you looked to see her phone not that far from you on a table. You just placed the other two notes in your bag and made your way to the one place you could get answers from at this moment...

You made it to the KC building and made your way to the elevator. "Excuse me... what are you doing here?" asked the young woman at the front desk. "I'm here to see Mr. Kaiba.." you told her in a dangerous tone. "I can't let you if you don't have an appointment.." she told you. "Well I'm sorry, but he knows me and after this, he's going to wish he didn't..." you replied as you made your way to the elevator only to be stopped by one of the guards whom you recognized grabbing hold of your arm. "Miss I won't let you pass... Mr. Kaiba does not wish to speak to any fan girls this..." but you cut him off. "FAN GIRL? HE WISHES!" you snapped. The guard looked surprised but you kept your cold front. "Look... Roland right... I would REALLY regret doing this, but if you don't move I will be forced to move you myself..." you told him. He stiffened and kept eye contact with you. "Miss I..." but you stopped him by grabbing the arm that had your own and forcing him to the ground letting you go. "I warned you Roland..." You spoke as you stepped into the elevator.

Once on the right floor you noticed that the reception desk was empty but by the looks of the double doors behind it, that was the way to his office. You went to the door and swung them open with a 'BANG!' Rage had taken over by this point as you looked at the brunet who had stood to his feet at this point as you noticed a gentleman sitting in the seat I front of the desk. "What do you want?" he asked coldly. "Answers" you snapped keeping your own front. "What kind of answers would you need that causes you to attack one of my staff members and barge in here like this without prior permission." He asked coldly as he stepped up to you. You just let loose and there was a loud 'SLAP' in the room. You were so angry with him at the moment you didn't care about the other man in the room. Kaiba kept some self control and clinched his fists. "If you would excuse us and step out for a moment Mr. Hiwatori" He spoke keeping is glare in your direction which you so kindly gave your own glare to. The man got to his feet and left the room after a short bow. The click of the door gave you the signal to slap him again. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Kaiba yelled. "What you did was bad enough to get that much for you JERK!" you yelled right back. "What are you talking about?" he yelled in an asking tone. "Whatever you did to HEATHER!" you snapped. You seemed to hit a nerve. "Get out" he ordered. "NO! Not until you tell me Why you didn't listen to me!" you snapped. He grit his teeth and looked at you. "Why don't you ask Heather yourself..." he growled. "BECAUSE SHE'S GONE!" you snapped as you slapped him again. He just glared at you. You oh so wanted to hit him again but you restrained yourself. "And why would I care about her now?" he countered. You grasped onto the collar of his shirt and looked him strait in the eye. "To tell you the truth. I really don't care about you caring anymore, because I doubt she'll ever trust you again giving me no reason to like you..." you spoke in a low dangerous voice. "Then why are you even here?" he demanded. "To tell you that if ANYTHING and I mean ANYTHING happens to her while she's gone.. I blame YOU, and YOU are the one I'm coming after.." you growled letting him go. He just fixed the tie he had on. "I could really care less about what happens to Miss Owens at this point, so I suggest you leave Miss Silvers.." he told you. You just closed your eyes to the point of slits as you glared at him. You then decided enough was enough and turned around to leave but something stopped you. You turned around and just let your anger go once more as your hand struck his face. He looked at you surprised and angry as he held the side of his face. "THAT was the one I BET Heather didn't give you because she was just too darn kind to do it!" You turned on your heel and made your way to the door but stopped as you reached for the knob. "Kaiba... know something... Heather gave you the one thing she has truly only given two other people and that's me and her father..." "What are you talking about?" he asked calming himself down. "Her complete trust and when you break that trust Kaiba... there's no way in getting it back, so your lack of trust blew your only chance..." with that said, you left the office slamming the door on your way out. That's when another door opened and several of the security staff came in your direction. "Excuse me miss..." "Can it! I'm done here... so I'll find my own way out" you snapped as you went into the elevator alone. You now had one mission on your mind...

(Your POV) "Heather honey! Are you alright?" KK asked softly as she came up to you as you entered the waiting lounge before getting on the plane. "Yeah I'm fine." You say softly, refusing to meet her eyes and JJ's, "Heather..." "I really don't want to talk about it." You snapped walking pass your friends and sitting on the seats, folding your arms across your chest and fighting to keep the tears in. JJ and KK just sat next to you silently and waited, knowing full well that when you were like this they weren't going to get anything from you, and also in a way, they were silently telling that they were there if you need them. 'BOARDING CALL FROM DOMINO JAPAN TO HETHROW ENGLAND. WILL PASSENGERS ON THIS FLIGHT PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE GATE AND PRESENT YOUR TICKETS. THANK YOU.' "Here you go Heather." JJ said softly as all three of you stood up, she handed you your ticket. "Thanks." You say softly, as you glanced at the ticket and looked around the airport. Deep down you were hoping someone would stop you, deep down you hoped he would stop you. But it was a silly fantasy. Seto no longer wanted anything to do with you anymore he made that perfectly clear and you could feel your already broken heart break just break a little more. "Heather? You coming?" JJ asked snapping you out of your trance. "Yeah." You replied softly back, then you walked with JJ and KK to the gate and handed your ticket to the flight attendant at the front. Then with one last brief glance, you stepped into the tunnel and went onto the plane. Leaving Domino City, Japan behind... forever.

(Your POV) You had remained fairly quiet for the entire flight which worried KK and JJ to point of them actually threatening you with a sugar party for you to actually tell them what was wrong. But still you remained silent, because you didn't want to tell them in such a public as Heathrow, London Airport. "I'll tell you guys a little later. I promise." You whispered softly as you grabbed your bag along with KK's and JJ's bags. "You better Heather because you are really worrying us." JJ told you in a very obvious worried upset tone. She hated it when you were quiet, it was why she was so determined to make you speak when you first joined the course on FIGHT BACK because she told you that, 'silence drove her crazy.' "I'm sorry." You whispered quietly to her as all three of you walked into the arrival section of the airport and began to look for your contacts from the English connection of FIGHT BACK. "I don't know about you two but I can't wait to get to the hotel have a nice long shower and go to bed." JJ declared brightly in an attempt to cheer you up. "I second that!" KK agreed with her. "A shower and bed sounds really nice to me." You replied softly, with a tiny smile, through the exhaustion you had endured from 14 and half hours flight with just one stop, and the emotional exhaustion you had endured with leaving you whole life behind.

You glanced round the busy airport, realising that you were back in your home country, maybe not in the North West of England where you mainly lived with your dad, but still you were back at your country of birth, where your accent doesn't really stand out anymore. Then you glance came across two guys holding a sign saying FIGHT BACK. "Ahhh! Here is our welcome wagon!" JJ declared grabbing hold of your hand and pulling you along gently, which made you smile briefly, it was something that Nikki would do, and then the sudden feeling of home sickness set in hen you realised you might not ever see her again. "Hi! You must be our escorts for our stay! The name is JJ." JJ said rightly pulling you up to two tall, very handsome looking guys. "Yeah! Hi, my name Andy", the guy with brown hair and green eyes stated in an American accent and very handsome smile, which seem to be mainly directed towards KK. "Er KK my name is KK." KK stuttered back, giving a broad smile of her own towards the handsome young man. "And I'm Heather." You spoke up, saving KK from any further embarrassment as she dropped her case and it opened, with her clothes spilling out, then you knelt down and help her grab her stuff but Andy seemed to get there before you, and immediately you saw KK blush like crazy. "H?" You heard a kinda slow but familiar voice speak up, you look at the other guy standing there with shocking blonde hair and blue highlights and deep innocent looking blue eyes which had constant mischief in them, which you found very familiar. "What did you just call me?" You asked softly and nervously, as you looked upon this guy who was well built, wearing a tight black T-shirt and a pair of loose fitting jeans. He looked so familiar, where have you seen him before. "H it's me! Sean! Sean Pittaway!" You still looked at him a little confused, wondering where you heard that name before. "Well you might know me as Biff!" He continued with a smile on his face, with that same slow speech, as your eyes widened as it dawned on you of who he was.

(Flash Back) *I think we should put some washing up liquid in the balloon to make it sticky H!* 7 year old Biff signed to you with mischief in his blue eyes. *That's perfect Biff!* 7 year old you signed back eagerly, *We need to get the right angle so it causes the most damage* You signed back looking at the layout of the parade ground, where the early morning military runners who insulted your dad and Biff's parents. *They are going to regret the day they dis our families!* You signed looking at Biff with a mischievous grin on your face. *Too right* He signed back and both of you high fived. (End Flash Back)

You stood there stunned, it couldn't be not this guy. This tall handsome young man came out from that hyper active, scrawny little boy who you considered your best friend from your early childhood. "Biff! Is that really you?" You say softly still in total shock, trying to process what was happening. "It's me! You really grown quite different H! And you have a beautiful voice just like imagined." Once again you were stunned, Biff was born deaf and you were the only one who spoke to him when the two of you were younger, even learned sign language, so how could he hear you. "My parents had me undergo a few procedures, and now I can hear with this hearing aid of course." Biff answered your unasked question, turning his head slightly to show you the wonderful piece of technology which allowed Biff to hear you. "That's great Biff!" You say with a half smile, looking into his blue eyes and instantly you saw Seto standing before you and the pain in his eyes, forcing you to look away from him with a saddened look on your face. "I'm really tired, can we go to the hotel now?" You whispered softly, adjusting the bag on your shoulder trying to hide the hurt you were feeling by holding back the tears. "Yeah sure! You guys had such a long trip, I bet you guys are tired." Andy spoke up taking KK's bag from her, making her blush a thousand colours red. "Here let me take this." Biff spoke softly and slowly to you, as he tried to remove the bag from your shoulder, but you gripped tightly. *No I've got it.* You automatically signed to him without even thinking, looking up at him. *You remember* He signed back with a smile, pleased at the sudden hand movement. "Of course I do. I used it when I refused to talk." You answered softly, as you began to walk out of the airport with the rest of them. "You have changed so much H." Biff spoke slowly to you as he walked beside you. "I had to Biff. A lot happened to me since you last seen me." "Like you going out with Seto Kaiba?" Instantly you froze and bit your lip when Biff said that. "Heather" You hear KK's voice speak up, as she moved away from Andy, and place her hand on your shoulder. A tear slipped down your cheek, as you looked up into her blue eyes. "Heather what's wrong?" JJ asked, as she also came beside you. "Not here." You whispered as you stood outside the airport. "Hotel NOW!" JJ demanded from Andy and Biff. "Please." KK asked softly as she looked at Andy, which made you laugh slightly. It was pretty obvious that she liked him and he her, as he blushed and instantly waved down a taxi.

(Yugi's POV) You and Tea entered the court yard to the school, to find the rest of the gang and the band minus Nikki there. "Good morning guys!" You called out cheerfully to them. "Hey Yug! Have you seen Heather on your travels?" Joey asked with a bright smile but there was some worry in his eyes. "We haven't. Why is she not in school yet?" Tea asked worryingly, as you felt the surge of dread in your stomach, as you always do since the day Nikki told you that Heather never misses school for anything unless there was in trouble. "You know what Nikki acted really strange yesterday as well, she bailed on us after practise yesterday and I don't recall that she came home last night ever." Taylor spoke up worryingly, then you noticed Sam suddenly snapped and broke away from the group. "Sam! Where you going?" Mac called out going after him. "I have to find her big bro, I am not sticking round in one place like last time!" He snapped, but suddenly stopped dead when he saw a figure coming into yours and the gang's direction. It was Nikki, but she looked so sad, as if a part of her has been taken away. "Nic! Where have you been? I have been so worried about you. " Sam exclaimed, as he embraced Nikki but she didn't react which you found really weird. Instead she seemed to glare slightly in your direction but why? What did you do? "I had to take care of someone." Nikki replied in a monotone voice, "Are you happy now?" She suddenly snapped, tears filling her eyes. "What? What did I do?" You asked in a panic, wondering if Maza would suddenly come out and there was no Heather to calm her down. "Not you Yugi. You Bakura! Are you happy now? Because what you did yesterday caused a chain reaction which made Heather decide to go away!" Nikki snapped as you realised she was glaring at Bakura who was standing behind you. "Whoa! Whoa! Back up! What do you mean Heather has gone away?" Duke exclaimed in complete shock which was exactly how you were feeling at that moment in time. "Heather is gone! She left Domino and I don't know where she is. And it's all thanks to what Bakura did, but mainly by what Kaiba had said." Nikki stated bitterly, as you could see her fight the urge to walk up to Bakura and slap him. "Will someone please tell me what is going on!" Joey cried out in frustration. "What did you do Bakura? And more importantly what did Kaiba do?" He continued his anger was reaching a point that you were afraid he would do something stupid.

"I dumped the cheating waste of space!" You heard a cold, bitter, deep voice speak up. You turned to find Kaiba, his entire cold disposition has returned as if Heather had never existed. "You take that BACK KAIBA!" Nikki snapped as she was held back by Sam, Mac and Joey. "Why should I? She kissed that white haired freak! She's nothing but a dirty cheating..." "I KISSED HER KAIBA!" You heard Bakura yell for the first time ever since you met him. You looked at him and saw him glare at Kaiba. "WHAT!" Kaiba snapped angrily. "I was her secret admirer! I knew Heather deserved better then you Kaiba! She has a quiet, loving, gentle soul and I knew you would crush her when she is with you. And obviously you have proved it, by driving Heather away! I knew she was too good for you!" Bakura snapped at him, you were in shock, you never knew Bakura liked Heather so much that he would even stand up against Kaiba on his own. But what surprised you the most was the reaction of Kaiba, instead of launching himself at Bakura he just froze, then Nikki walked up to him, with anger in her eyes.

**(This Nikki POV was given to me by my lovely friend ****Nicole Silvers****. Please read her stories after you have read this one. It is definitely worth your time trust me)**

(Nikki's POV) "Yeah Kaiba...Do you understand NOW what I was trying to tell you before, but you COMPLETELY ignored it!" You snapped walking up to him, after Bakura just snapped at him, confessing what really happened. He didn't reply, he just looked away. "Look at me Kaiba!" you demanded as tears came to your eyes. He did so. You just swallowed the tears that wanted to burst, but you had to remain strong at this moment. "Because of what YOU said to her she didn't feel like she needed to stay... she left us.. her friends.. her FAMILY by YOUR word. Now I don't know where she is. Brian is a complete mess of worry and guilt... You made his only precious thing left in his life leave... She means the WORLD to Brian and you... you pushed her away." There was a soft pause as you looked at the ground and your voice became extremely soft. "And hasn't my family been broken enough" You looked up at Kaiba who had an unreadable look on his face. "Excuse me..." You murmured walking away. There was a hand on your shoulder. "Nic.. please... let me help" came Sam's voice from behind. "You want to help Sam?" You asked turning your head to see his face. He just nodded. You bit your bottom lip holding back the tears. "..Leave me alone..." was all you could manage to say as you left on your own feeling only anger in your heart.

(Seto's POV) (FF to end of day at Kaiba Corp) She dominated your entire mind, your every thought, every mathematical question, every schematic analysis, she even dominated something as simple as an email to your production team. There was just one word, one name that just looked back at you from the screen. Heather. You ran your hands through your hair in frustration and worry. You have never felt so guilty in your life, how someone as smart as you could be so STUPID! Thinking about it, Heather was trying to tell you but you refused to listen. You were so blinded by your anger and jealousy you didn't want to listen, and to pay for it, you had lost her, and in place you felt the continuous sting of the bruise on your cheek after the 'dressing down' Nikki gave you yesterday.

(Flash Back) "You know what Seto Kaiba..." Heather stated in a calmly to you, tears threatened her blue eyes as glared at you with so much pain and hurt filled in them, bringing her hand over your mother's locket and pulled it from her neck roughly. "...WISH GRANTED!" She stated bitterly, throwing the locket against your chest and slammed the door behind her, leaving you raging with anger with the fact she dared to handle your mother's locket, one of the most prized possessions you had left of your parents, so roughly. (End Flash Back)

You let your gaze come fall upon your mother's locket that you have placed carefully onto your desk after Heather pulled it from her neck. With the same curiosity you felt yesterday, you picked it up and examined the chain once again, it wasn't broken or damaged in anyway, but you clearly saw Heather pull it from around her neck and threw it at you. How was this possible? But quickly this question was pushed out of your mind as guilt began to take over again. You had given Heather your mother's locket as a sign of trust, as a sign of caring about her. But the moment she pulled it off, the moment you made that foolish wish of never wanting her in your life again, you broke that trust you had worked so hard for and according to Nikki. You were never going to get it back again. You close your eyes, holding the locket carefully in your clenched hand, and leaned your forehead against it. "Heather. I am so sorry." You uttered softly, feeling an ache in your heart, as if a piece of it was missing. Suddenly you heard a gentle tapping on the door to your office. "Enter." You called out gruffly, as you began to pull a drawer out, to hide the locket away, but soon stopped when you saw it was Mokuba, and he looked upset. "Mokuba? What's wrong?" You asked worriedly, wondering what else could go wrong. "Is it true Seto?" He asked you softly, clutching a piece of paper in his hand. "What's true Mokie? What are you talking about?" You asked getting up from your chair, and moved towards him. Tears filled his eyes as he gave you his answer. "Is it true that.. that.. Heather is gone?" He asked a tear escaped his grey eyes. You were stunned, how did he find out? But you let out a sigh, and nodded in response sadly, looking away from him. "Did you guys have a fight?" He asked carefully, which made you look at him, slightly abashed by what he said. "How?" You began, but Mokuba just handed you the piece of paper which he clutched to so dearly. "She said you didn't part on good terms." He said softly, as you took the piece of paper and glanced down to see Heather's neat and tidy writing.

_My dearest Mokie_

_Oh sweetheart I wish I never had to write this, but this is something I have to do. I'm going a way for a while and I don't know how long I'll be gone, but I am going to miss you so much. You're like the little brother I never had, along with the gruesome twosome, Adam and Alex. Keep them on the straight and narrow for me kiddo, who knows what mischief they will get up to while I'm gone. And you better not grow up too fast you hear me, I like to be taller then you for a little while longer. But you can keep growing handsome, and who knows I might become one of your fangirls._

_There is one thing I want to ask you to do for me while I am away. I want you to take care of your big brother for me. He and I didn't part on very good terms and I am sure he wants nothing more to do with me anymore. But despite that and how miserable I feel right now, I still care about him, and I want you to make him as happy as possible, so that's means plenty of smiles, maybe it will run off on him and he could show that true smile which I have the pleasure of seeing on many occasions, but you to have so much to learn from him as well, he has this strength that always makes you feel safe, and I know you can learn that from him and make a special girl of your own feel safe and cared for. _

_Look __at me it seems like I am writing an entire essay to you. Take care of yourself Mokie, and take care of my heart, because I have left it with you in Domino and remember what I told you at the hospital, no matter what happens to me, I will always be standing there right beside you, forever and a day._

_Heather_

You sat there breathless, at the words Heather had written, obviously not long after your jealous rage. She still cared about you, all she wants is you to be happy. But that was something you could never be again, not unless Heather was back in your life, or yet back in Domino. You had to find her, and apologise for your stupidity, but where do you start looking?

(Your POV) "Oh my God! No he didn't say that! Well after we finished with our business here and go back to Domino, we are going to march up to Kaiba Corp and make that boy see sense, or better yet kick his butt!" KK exclaimed after you told her, JJ and even Biff about what happened over 24 hours ago. "That's if I go back." You added softly, finishing off the bucket of chocolate ice cream which Biff brought out for you when you broke into tears, when you reached your room. "What are you talking about Heather? Your family is there! You can't just leave them over a guy!" JJ exclaimed. "She's right, I felt like the world end when my boyfriend dumped me but he is so not worth it." Biff spoke up slowly, as he struggled to form the words, not because he was slightly un use to sounding words but he was nervous by what he just said, about your reaction. But it unphased you, you had a sneaky suspicion that he was homosexual but you didn't want to say anything until he said something. "Was it really that bad?" You asked him sincerely, looking into his deep blue eyes, showing that who was didn't bother you, he will always be your Biff. "Yeah it was. Men suck!" He replied relieved at your reaction. "I hear that!" JJ agreed, rooting around the mini bar to find another tub of chocolate ice cream. "Men aren't all that bad!" KK spoke up absent minded, but instantly turned red after realising what she just said. "I noticed the looks you were giving that Andy KK!" JJ spoke up teasingly, with a sincere smile on her face. "I can tell he is into you too!" Biff spoke slowly with a smirk on his face, which made KK flush a deep colour. "I don't know what you guys are talking about?" KK said in an embarrassed tone. You just smiled slightly, as you saw a new relationship beginning to form, considering yours had crashed and burned, which has bruised your heart badly.

(Yami's POV) (FF a few days) You began to cross the street and headed towards the museum, glancing at the note that Nikki has given Yugi a few days ago from Heather.

_Dear Yugi and of course Yami_

_I guess by now you know I have left Domino, and I am sorry I am not there to help to regain your memory like I promised Yami. However I have been doing some research on your part to help. Unfortunately I haven't found any hard proof but I do have a theory. I think there is something about those tablets at the museum I mean, I started getting those visions after I had seen them. So I think they might be able to help you get your memory back Yami. I sure hope it does help you and again I am sorry I am not there to help you guys. I'll be thinking about you, and if I don't see you again Yami I wish you the best of luck. _

_Good bye_

_Heather_

You have a feeling Heather was onto something and perhaps the stone tablets is the key to unlocking the answers you seek about your past. You let out a light sigh, like the rest of your friends you have missed Heather's presence and it was obvious that her sudden disappearance has really affected both Nikki and Kaiba. Right up until Kaiba left for a business trip with Mokuba, Kaiba had been having more fallen outs with Joey then before Heather had arrived in Domino. On top of that Nikki had become really depressed since Heather left, and had been shooting daggers at Kaiba at every opportunity she could get. It was so obvious that she missed her terribly and like you and the others, she is worried about Heather's safety. "YUGI!" You turned round as you heard the familiar voice of Tea and found Joey, Tristan and Tea running towards your direction. "Where have you been dude? We have been looking for you everywhere! Why I you split like that?" Tristan asked as he caught up with you. "There is something that I need to do, and it could be dangerous." You answered your friends not willing to let them put themselves into danger for you. "But we're a team!" Tea states to you. "I've been giving this friendship speech for years hasn't it sunk in yet?" You looked at your friends and smiled in appreciation, "Thank you." Then you place your hand on top of your friends in a four way handshake. "Follow me." You told your friends as you led them to the museum. 'I hope your theory is right Heather.' You thought to yourself, _"This is Heather we are talking about Yami. Usually when it comes to history she is always right."_ Yugi spoke up through the Millennium Puzzle, which made you smile to yourself.

(Your POV) *Dream* You were standing in a large room which had stone carvings on the walls of people. For some reason you could hear thousands of voices in your head, and they seemed to be coming from these carvings, all them pleading, begging for you to free them. You covered your ears in an attempt to block the noises, but the voices just got louder and louder, making you fall to your knees, gripping your head in pain. Then suddenly the voices just stopped, and you raised your head and the setting of a duel was before you, but with three figures instead of two. Two of them looked familiar to you, one was Yami, but you could sense something different about him, something darker, as if Yugi was no longer with him, but how is that possible? The other was the tall brunet who you have longed to see over the past few days, with a determined but knowingly defeated look on his face. "Seto?" You called out to him, getting to your feet and running over towards him, but you suddenly crashed into a sort of green force field which surrounded them, and the third person, who wore a white robe and had long green hair, different colour eyes, one auburn and the other blue. "Orichalcos Shunoros! Attack with Photon Ring!" The green haired man cried out with a smirk on his face, as his huge monster launched an attack which struck a dragon which was in front of Seto and sliced it into pieces. "SETO!" You screamed, pounding you hand at the field which was preventing you to get to him, as the attack struck him as well, forcing him to crash near you against the barrier and stagger forward. "Let me in! Let me in!" You cried and hit the force with full blown punches ignoring the pain that it caused you, as Seto fell to his knees and Yami held him up. Then slowly part of the field seemed to shrink around Seto's form, and he seemed to glance back to you, showing he had a saddened look on his face as you slowly saw the light of his soul beginning to leave from his body. "Heather.. I tried." He uttered before the field engulfed him and he suddenly collapse as a light shoot out from his body and towards the wall of carvings, where his appeared alongside the millions that were already there. "SETO!" You screamed, tears coming to your eyes, and then the voices began again but this time Seto's was crying out to you. *End Dream*

You shot awake panting heavily at the awful dream you just had. It was in far more detail that it has been for the past over the past couple of days and those voices kept ringing in your ears, it was horrifying it was like they were being horded and being fed to something, something horrible it made you shiver. No matter what you did this dream would not go away and to top it all, Seto would not go away from your mind no matter how hard you worked with KK, JJ, Biff and Andy on the FIGHT BACK he just wouldn't give you a moments piece, especially what happens to him in that dream. You hoped he was alright, even though he now despised you, you couldn't help but care about him, all you wanted is him to be happy, even though it wasn't with you. You glanced at the clock to find it was 1 am in the morning, even though you have been away from Japan for a few days you still were unable to adapt to the time difference yet. You sighed and climbed out of bed rubbing your eyes, then you went towards the bathroom in your room and had a shower, there was no way you were going back to sleep after that nightmare. You changed into a white sleeveless tank top and a pair of jeans and put a lemon coloured jumper which hung off your shoulders a little showing the straps of your tank top.

You looked over at the sleeping KK and JJ, both of them were out like a light and you didn't want to wake them, they have put up with you enough about your dream and Seto, even though they said they didn't mind you didn't want to burden them, so you thought a nice walk might be good for you, even though it was now 1.45 am. You quietly exited the room and walked into the hallway of the hotel, to find Biff was up. "Hey!" You spoke up softly seeing you old friend, who was carrying a mug of tea in his hand. *Can't sleep?* Biff signed to you with one hand, making you notice that he haven't got his hearing aid in. *Yeah. I had another bad dream.* You signed back with a sigh, looking into his blue eyes sadly. *Wait here I'll be right back.* Biff signed quickly, and he entered his room which he was sharing with Andy, making you feel curious at what he was doing, but you stayed where you were and waited patiently for him. Soon enough he came back out of the room, and walking towards you know wearing a thick red jumper and navy jeans and he had put on his hearing aid. *Let's go.* He signed to you, linking your arm with his. "Er.. Where are we going?" You asked softly, "A walk." Biff simply told in his slow tone, guiding you down the corridor and then out of the hotel, with some of the late night staff giving you weird looks as you left the building.

*You miss him don't you?* Biff signed and spoke as you reached the Millennium bridge. As you watched the busy streets of London, which was still alive with the nightlife. "How can you guess?" You spoke in a slightly sarcastically, as you leaned against the railings and looked down into the Thames below. "Just a guess. You really like him don't you?" Biff asked slowly, as he leaned against the railings along with you. "Yeah. But it not enough now. He hates my guts!" You pointed out softly, tears starting to come to your eyes, then you felt Biff place a hand on your shoulder and turned you towards him. *Why do you feel sorry for yourself? He was in the wrong!* He signed to you. *How would you react if you saw a boyfriend of yours seemingly kiss someone else? Wouldn't you fly of the handle?* *Probably, but I wouldn't wish them out of my life like that!*

You gave him a look that said, 'Yeah right!' "You know me too well H!" Biff spoke slowly, with a slightly teasing tone to it. "I'm also a little homesick. I miss Nikki very much. You like her she is so much fun, she is another version of me!" You added looking back into the waters of the river. "What did your dad say when you told you were leaving?" Biff asked, which made you freeze up with guilt, and you couldn't bring yourself to look at him. "H!" Biff spoke up in a stern voice, noticing your body language, which over the years he has been able to decipher very well, with being able to not hear for since he was born. "He didn't have a say in the matter." You replied softly, still refusing to look at him, however Biff was having none of it, he grabbed hold of your shoulders forcing you to look towards him and he signed rapidly. *You're telling me that your dad doesn't know where you are?* You simply nodded, and tears came down your face as you looked away. Which soon led to you being pulled into a warm and friendly embrace which started to comfort you, but it paled in comparison to Seto's embraces. "Oh H!" Biff mumbled, holding you tighter as you began to pour your heart out once again. "I didn't realise what he did hurt you so much to make you just leave like that." He mumbled again, rocking you back and forth the way Nikki did when she comforted you when your dad was in hospital. You couldn't believe how you missed her so much. You pulled back slightly and looked into his blue eyes, which so often reminded you of Seto. "I had to get away to get my head straight." You spoke up, once you calmed down a little. "And now have you got your head straight?" Biff asked you trying to express sincerity in his tone, which he seemed to find very difficult to do, as he pronounce the words. "I think so. But I know I want to talk to Nikki now." You replied back, showing in your eyes that you appreciated his support. "Let's go." He took your hand and began to lead you away from the bridge.

After a few minutes walking Biff revealed the destination he was taking you to, a red phone box which just made you smile. "Now I suggest you ring this Nikki and your dad before you start burst out crying again on me!" Biff informed you with a smirk on his face. "Oh you know you love it!" You teased back, then you gave a quick hug, "Thank you!" Then you went across the road to the phone box and started dialling in Nikki's number first you have been longing to speak with her since this whole mess started.

(Yami's POV) You took out the three Egyptian God cards feeling the strong presence calling you to hold them up to the tablets, and so you, but then sensed a dark energy draining the power of the God Cards. "Yugi! What's wrong?" Tea asked urgently as you gripped your arm in extreme pain. "I don't know, something is draining the power of the Egyptian God Cards!" You cried, as the darkness seems to increase. "Yugi let go of them!" Joey spoke urgently. "I can't!" That's when you saw it, the stone tablet froze over, as if sealing the secrets to your past inside, and a new evil has stepped forward, and then you and the gang heard a roar.

(Your POV) Just as you were about to dial in the last number of Nikki's phone when you heard a great roar, which made you jump and drop the receiver, and then you heard screaming and immediately you saw monsters suddenly appear out of nowhere and some of the late night clubbers began to run away as a large skull like creature wearing a purple robe began to swoop down on the crowd and then swoop back into the air and found a new target, Biff. You immediately recognise it as Spirit Reaper but how could this be, he was a duel monster card, he wasn't real! Someone's duel disk must be on the fritz, but something told it wasn't and Biff was in danger. "BIFF!" You cried out as you ran towards him, but due to the commotion he did not notice you, he just stood transfixed at the sight of Spirit Reaper, which was about to cut him in half. "BIFF!" You yelled again, you had to get to him, or he will be killed, then suddenly your focus began to think of being right beside him, pushing him out of the way. Then a weird sensation came over you, but for some reason it felt familiar like from one of the dreams you had. Then suddenly you found yourself beside Biff, and just pushed him to the ground with you on top of him, feeling a gush of wind just fly over you. You then slowly looked up to find Spirit Reaper was flying off to find new targets. "H! You know I don't feel that way about you right!" Biff spoke up with a grin on his face, making you realise you were lying on top of him. "Biff this is not funny this is serious!" You exclaimed getting up, not even thinking about the position you were in. "It was just a hologram H!" Biff exclaimed getting up, laughing at you, but you still remained serious. "I don't think it was.. look!" You exclaimed seeing the Twin Headed Rex beginning to thunder down the street. "We gotta get back to the hotel now!" You exclaim grabbing his hand and pulling him away before the creature could see either of you, and ran for your lives.

(Nikki's POV) You were walking down the street trying to get your thoughts straight when your silence was broken by a loud roar and screams. You stopped wondering if they were showing a monster flick in the park buy was proven wrong when the area around you suddenly became shaded then unshaded again followed by a gust of wind that blew hard against you almost knocking you over. You turned around and looked up to see Vampire Lord landing on a sign not far from you. Were you seeing things? He was a Duel Monster and you didn't see any duels nearby. He turned around to where he faced your his silver eyes glowed right at your brown ones. You were scared in place. He looked just as he did in the card with his claw-like cape around him and his fangs revealed in his wicked evil smile. You made the move to step back when he held up his hand and snapped his fingers. At that moment another series of shadows flew over you and roars were heard from above. That's when the people around you started running in all directions knocking into you and almost pushing you down. You stood your ground looking at Vampire Lord. His line of sight remained on you.

That's when the monster leaped up and took flight. His path.. Your exact direction. You were unfrozen and ran. You saw an alleyway and took it so you wouldn't be slow down by the panicking crowd. You ran as fast as your legs would carry you through the confusing alley maze as you heard the shriek of the Vampire still chasing you. If everyone was panicking then that meant these things had to be real. You took turn after turn hoping to lose the monster gaining on you as you grew weaker from all the running. You couldn't stop if this thing was after you, who knew what it would do after catching you. You forced your body to forget about the pain and just go on survival mode. You kept turning then became scared when you heard the loud shriek as close as ever. You fell to the ground covering your head with your arms as you felt the beast fly right over you. You looked up and saw it trying to make a u-turn in the air. You took your chance and ran the other direction at high speed. You had a good head start and took off. In your random turns you came out by the museum. There was a shriek and you looked to see Vampire Lord coming at you again. You turned back around and started running again hoping to reach the safe haven of the museums thick walls...

(Yami's POV) "YUGI!" You hear Nikki's voice call out, making you turn to find Nikki being chase by Vampire Lord. "Nikki!" Tea exclaimed, as she ran into her arms, and you, Joey and Tristan stood in front of the two girls. "Be gone!" You yelled as you felt the power of your millennium puzzle blast a force strong enough to scare Vampire Lord away. "What on earth is going on!" Nikki exclaimed as she saw other monsters roam the streets. "I think we need to pay Kaiba Corp a visit!" Tristan stated and everyone agreed.

(Your POV) (FF a few hours) You stood in front of the television with your arms folded as you saw the familiar tall brunet come on the screen and your heart cried for him. He looked exhausted, like he hadn't had a lot of sleep and Mokuba stood beside him looking a little worried for his brother's condition and there was a look in his eyes which said that he missed you so much. You stared at them both, feeling the ache in your heart increase as Seto informed the media and the world that this monster epidemic had nothing to do with Kaiba Corp and his duel disk system. You knew it wasn't this had nothing to do with Kaiba Corp, there was something else behind this and you had the nasty feeling that you were being watched.


	32. Chapter 32

**True Friend, True Love (Seto Kaiba) #32**

(Seto's POV) *Dream* You slowly opened your eyes to find yourself back home in Domino, in your bed, in your room, the only thing different is you had something warm and soft in your arms, and something over your bare chest. You looked down to find that you were holding Heather in your arms, who was fast asleep and your heart leapt for joy. You have found her, she was right here in your arms and there was no way you were going to let her go until you told her you were sorry. You raised you hand to her face and let your fingers caress her soft cheek. Then something occurred to you, she looked a little older, but still looked incredibly beautiful and angelic. "Hmmmm!" You hear Heather's soft voice murmur as she began to wake up to your caresses and slowly she revealed two bright, soft sapphires that were her eyes and she smiled up at you, making you feel lighter than air. "Good morning. Are they up yet?" She asked nuzzling her nose in the crook of your neck making you shiver slightly. "They?" You asked softly and totally confused by what she said. "Guess you're not awake yet either!" She spoke softly, cuddling up closer to you, and then suddenly you heard rushing footsteps coming down the hall, "Here they come! Brace yourself!" Heather spoke up in a joking tone, burying her face into your shoulder and then suddenly the door to your room burst open.

"MUMMY! DADDY! SANTA'S BEEN! COME ON GET UP!" "YEAH WAKE UP! WE WANNA OPEN PRESENTS!" You heard two excited young voices cry out, and there was a lot of bouncing on the bed. "Me wanna get on bed! Me wanna get on bed!" You heard a third very young voice cry up pleadingly, making you sit up to find a girl and a boy who looked like twins bouncing up and down on the bed, they both had brown hair and bright blue eyes and looked around the age of 5 or 6 years old and down at the side of the bed you saw a small blonde little boy around the age of 3 maybe 4 years old, with bright green eyes looking up at you pleadingly. Instinctively, you smiled and leaned over and lifted the little boy into your lap, as the other two children suddenly stopped jumping and sat cross legged on the bed. "Hey Sebastian!" Heather spoke up softly as she leaned over and stroked the little boy's hair to smooth it out, as it looked ruffled from sleep. "Ma Ma! Can we open pressies please!" The little boy asked pleadingly to Heather, making your heart stop for a second by what he had just said. "I don't know what does Daddy think?" Heather said softly to him, kissing your cheek. You were stunned slightly as an old feeling returned to you, the safe, warm and reassuring feeling of family. "Why not." You spoke up, looking at Heather who smiled at you with that gorgeous smile. "Lily, Max. Help your little brother, daddy and I will follow shortly, alright." Heather spoke softly smiling at the two twins on the bed, who looked like a miniature version of you and Heather. "Alright mummy." The girl who looked the spitting image of Heather, spoke up, reflecting Heather's gorgeous smile. "Come on Seb! Let's go get presents!" The boy who looked very similar to you when you were that age spoke up, taking his little brother out of your lap, making you briefly see yourself and Mokuba at that point, and all three children left the room.

"Everyday I see more and more of you in them Seto." Heather spoke up with a loving smile, as she slowly began to get out of bed, showing she was wearing a short white silk night dress, she looked perfect, like an angel, her soft silky brown hair caressing her bare shoulders, and her blue eyes were sparkling, just like the day you asked her to be your girlfriend. "Hey are you going to stay in bed all day?" Heather asked you snapping you out of your gaze upon her perfect, angelic form. "Perhaps." You replied teasingly, feeling your old personality come through naturally whenever you are with Heather. "Don't tell me I have to get you out of bed!" Heather exclaimed in a mothering tone as she walked around the bed to your side, and stood in front of you. You were breathless at the sight of her, Heather was gorgeous, making the guilt about the way you have behaved towards her intensifies. Being so desperate to tell her how sorry you were, you grabbed her waist and pulled her forward, making her straddle your waist. "Now! Now Mr Kaiba! You are not getting your Christmas present early! No matter how much you try to sweet talk me!" Heather teased touching the tip of your nose with her finger softly. You gazed up at her, enjoying the feeling of holding her again, longing to touch those soft, sweet, tender lips again, to plead for her forgiveness. "Don't give me that look! You know what I do when you give me that look!" Heather whispered softly, as she began to lean in forward. You placed your hand on her cheek as you leaned closer feeling her warm breath caress your face. "Heather!" You whispered softly, closing your eyes slowly and preparing yourself to be sent to heaven once again by touching the soft lips of your angel. Just as you were about to touch her lips where she was going to tell you that everything was alright, something happened…

Heather just gasped in pain, making you open your eyes urgently, to find yourself staring in Heather's blue eyes which were filled with agony, and she began to tremble in your hold. Slowly she took her gaze from yours and looked down towards herself as did you and found the source of her pain. A sharp end of the knife was producing from the middle of her chest, through her heart, making Heather gasp for breath. "No! No Heather!" You panicked realising she was dying in your arms, seeing the light of her life beginning to leave her eyes. She let out another gasp of breath as the knife was ripped back from her now fragile body, and she was now struggling to breath, and was collapsing in your arms. You quickly turned her around and made her body lay on the bed, feeling the sting of tears in your eyes. "Heather! No! Please don't leave me! Please I need you!" You begged as you felt tears beginning to fall down your cheeks as you watch the woman you cared about most in the world die before your very eyes. Slowly you felt her trembling hand on your cheek and began to wipe the tears away with a forced reassuring smile on her face. "S-S-Seto I-I-I l-lo" Heather struggled to say before her last breath passed through her sweet lips and her eyes closed forever, as her hand dropped from your cheek and landed lightly over her chest. "NOOO! No Heather! No! NO!" You cried, as fresh tears fell from your eyes and you held Heather's body tightly to your own, feeling your heart shatter.

Chuckling reached your ears, immediately allowing anger to take over you. Who dared to laugh, who dared to make a mockery of your anguish. Who dared to take Heather away from you? Gently laying Heather's body carefully back onto the bed, you turned to look towards the offensive noise. There he was, bold as brass, standing there with the knife which took the life of your love. A dark figure which you couldn't see his face. "WHY?" You yelled getting up from the bed and charged at the murderer. But before you could even reach him, he through a hand out and something pushed you back onto the bed next to Heather and immediately was pounced on with the knife at your throat, and you still couldn't see the figure's face. "You will always be alone Seto Kaiba!" The figure spoke tauntingly, and then you heard screams from the children outside the room. "NOOOOOOO!" *End dream*

"NOOOO!" You yelled shooting up awake panting and trembling at the sheer realism and force of the dream. Ever since Heather left Domino, the nightmares had returned, but you have been able to manage them for the time being, but none of them compared to this one. It felt so real, every little detail, it was horrifying. Then you felt something roll down your cheek, so you brought your hand to your cheek and on your fingertips there was something wet there. It was a tear, you never cried not even when your parents died, did this dream effect you that much? Suddenly you snapped your head up when you heard a gentle knock at the door. "Big brother? Are you alright?" You heard your younger sibling's voice speak up on the other side of the door. "Yes Mokuba I am fine!" You replied back. "Alright, it's time to get up now." "I'll be right out." You replied back, trying to shake off that dream, no nightmare from your mind, but all it caused was the ache in your heart to increase as Heather once again returned and dominated every thought.

(Nikki's POV) "Magic from ten thousand years ago, that thing in the sky, you summoning that dragon Yugi! This definitely rates 10 on the weirdness scale!" Joey exclaims to everyone, as you all sit in Yugi's room and Joey picked up the card and looked at Timaeus. You sat on the floor leaning against Sam, who sat behind you leaning against the wall. "I know what you are talking about, it was really weird! But I don't understand how a card can do all that" Tristan exclaim snatching the card from his hand, and you watched them as they continued to talk, but you were a little lost in your head. You were missing Heather, and this scene was just perfect for her to step in and bop both Joey and Tristan on the head and told them to behave themselves and not mess with Yugi's cards. You couldn't help but smile a little as you imagined Heather sitting there giving them a lecture for their carelessness. "Hey what's funny?" You hear Sam whisper in your ear, as he held you tighter around the waist. "I was just thinking of Heather and what she would say at this moment." You whispered back to him, feeling depressed again that she wasn't here. "Hey no news is good news. I am sure she is fine." Sam told you reassuringly, but you remained silent. Heather would have rung you by now or at least contacted, because she had the time to calm down by now. "Yugi, you have a package." You hear Mr Moto say as he entered the room, making both Joey and Tristan quickly release each other shirts.

"It's from Pegasus!" Yugi exclaimed as he took the package from his Grandpa and then there was a sudden change in everyone's mood as he revealed a video tape and a card. "I think we should toss it now!" Tristan exclaimed, getting to his feet. "I think you should tape over it with Saturday morning cartoons!" Joey added in the same panicked tone. "What's the big deal? It's only a video it's not going to bite!" You exclaim, not understanding your friends reaction at all. "You weren't here last time we got a video from Pegasus!" Joey exclaimed, still looking warily at the tape in Yugi's hand as you all moved towards the living room. "And what exactly happened last time?" Sam asked in the same confused tone that you asked. "Last time Yugi got a video from Pegasus, he stole his grandpa's soul away!" Tea explained to you and Sam. "That's impossible!" You exclaimed, but somewhere in the back of your head, you knew that it was possible, but you didn't know why. "Should we watch it?" Yugi asked the all of you. "No!" Tristan and Joey said in unison, whilst you just rolled your eyes. "It's just a video!" You exclaimed, taking the video from Yugi's hands and put into the VCR and pressed play, standing in front of it with your hands on your hips and your weight on your right leg, whilst you heard Joey and Tristan suddenly dive behind the couch. There he was Pegasus, the creator of duel monsters and he spoke about the monsters that have been walking amok. Then he came to the point that he wanted Yugi to come and visit him in America so he can tell him something very important and he must at all costs not lose the card that he had sent him, which is a key to his facility, thus ending the tape. "See told you it was just a video tape!" You exclaim as you turned around and looked at Tristan and Joey who were just peaking over the back of the couch. "I still don't trust that guy Yug!" Joey said moving round to the front of the couch. "I'm still going to go. Pegasus might have some of the answers we need." Yugi spoke in a determined tone. "Then we're going with ya!" Joey then added nobly, which made you smile a little. Joey may not be the most, brightest bulb in the box, but he is determined to protect his friends no matter what, and he cared enough to listen to your advice and made sure he kept hold of Heather as a friend. "Great! Me and Nic will be able to be your tour guides, because we know America like the back of our hands! Right Nic?" Sam spoke up, putting an arm around your shoulder. "Er.. Yeah." You agreed slightly reluctantly, you didn't want to leave, what if Heather tried to contact you while you were in America. However you couldn't let your other friends down, not if they need you. "Are you sure Nikki? You don't have to if you don't want to." Yugi spoke up, snapping you out of your thoughts, making you smile slightly at Yugi's concern for you. "Oh I'm coming. You guys are going to need me, Sammy is not that good when it comes to directions!" You quipped to your friends, while dodging a grab from Sam. "Hey!" 'Besides, the band will be here and will direct Heather's call to my cell so she can still reach me.' You thought to yourself, hoping that your 'sister' was alright.

(Seto's POV) "I told you to HOLD my calls and inform the press that Kaiba Corp is not responsible in any way for these monster sightings!" You spoke angrily to one of the nimrods who you foolishly employed who apologised quickly and left the room before you could say anything else. You haven't been in the best of moods lately since Kaiba Corp's reputation was being dragged through the mud, which was not the best timing because you were about to announce your latest project, but your mind and heart was still being dominated by Heather and the dream you had. You were so worried about her, even though these monster sightings were not the responsibility of Kaiba Corp, you on some level kinda wished it did, because you could do something to protect Heather wherever she is, because sightings have been reported all around the world, meaning Heather could be possibly attacked by one of these holograms and could get seriously hurt. "Roland! Do you have any leads on who is causing this mess!" You spoke over the intercom, seeing if any more information has been found on the monster epidemic, and any news on Heather's whereabouts. "I'm sorry sir we haven't found anything yet." Roland replied nervously, causing the anger and frustration to rise within you again. "Well keep going! I want answers and I want them NOW!" You ordered, then you placed you head in your hands and sighed. If Heather was here she would have told you to calm down and stopped getting stressed out, that you will find the answer soon, because she has faith in you to do it. This mere thought of Heather and how she would calm you brought the ache in the part of your heart that was missing. "Heather! I hope you are stay safe until I find you!" You uttered under your breath, before the door to your office opened and the person who stepped in was Mokuba.

"Seto! I know you are busy but I think you need to check the database, someone is buying a lot of Kaiba Corp shares." Mokuba spoke tentatively, familiar with the mood you were in since and knowing you were missing Heather. "What!" You spoke in shock and brought the share database up to find that Mokuba was right, someone had bought almost half of the shares of Kaiba Corp and was still buying. If you weren't careful, they would be able to have enough shares to take over Kaiba Corp and there was no way you were going to let that happen. "There is only one person I know who would be capable of this!" You spoke up bitterly as you thought of the man who dared to cross you once before and take over your company, and if on cue your phone rang. "Kaiba!" You snapped down the phone, immediately hearing the suspect of your problems. "My! My Kaiba boy is that anyway to greet an old friend?" You heard the snooty voice of Pegasus. "You and me have never been friends Pegasus so let's not pretend that we are! Now what do you want?" You snapped back, ready to get down to business. "Well Kaiba boy looks like we are partners now and both of our reputations are on the line, so I propose a duel between us to boost our public image." Pegasus replied in a cocky voice that you did not like. "You must be out of your mind Pegasus, I have far too much then to waste my time defeating an old has been like you in a duel!" You snapped at his proposal. "Well that is very unfortunate Kaiba boy, but you see if you refuse I will buy up the rest of Kaiba Corp shares and take over your precious company. Which I hear is the only thing you have got left other then your little brother, since that lovely young lady, I believe Heather was her name, up and left you." You growled as this creep mentioned Heather's name, he doesn't deserve to breath the same air as Heather. "Looks like I haven't got a choice in the matter!" You replied clenching your fist at the fact of you being forced into a duel. "Oh goody! I will set up a special dueling arena for us at Duelist Kingdom. Oh and Kaiba boy, it is in the best interest of another party that you come and attend. Ta ta for now!" Then you heard the dialling tone, as you wondered about Pegasus's last comment, the interest of another party that you came. But right now you haven't got the time to worry about it, as you stood up and began to leave the office with Mokuba following.

"Seto you promised me you wouldn't duel again until you built Kaiba Land and found Heather. Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Mokuba asked you as you went and collected your cards from the vault where you locked them away so you wouldn't be tempted to duel. He was right you had made that promise, and you added the vow of finding Heather on top of that promise, not just for Mokuba but for yourself, even if she wouldn't take you back and you wouldn't blame her if she didn't, you still wanted the chance to tell her you were sorry about the way you have behaved. It was just that, you were not use to having someone just being so nice to you willingly, someone who you just got on with so well. You just couldn't except that it was that simple, and now you realised it was that simple and you have messed up royally and have lost Heather. "I have no choice Mokuba." You replied as you took out your duel disk and your deck. "I just thought that, we were going to build Kaiba Land and then find Heather and bring her back. I miss her so much Seto." "I miss her too Mokuba and we will build Kaiba Land, as soon as I teach Pegasus a lesson he will never forget. Also we will find Heather, I promise." You replied back, as you approached the Blue Eyes White Dragon Plane. Mokuba laughed and ran towards the plane, "Alright Seto! Let's go!"

(FF To Duelist Kingdom)

With Mokuba clutching your arm in fear by the memories the two of you have from last being here. You looked around the room where your last duel with Pegasus was held and was growing impatient, you haven't got time for this, not while Heather was somewhere out in the world and your new project hanging in the balance. "PEGASUS! SHOW YOURSELF!" You yelled, feeling anger beginning to rise within you. Instantly you heard laughing and on the other side of the room. "I see you are as irritating as ever Pegasus!" You snarled, sending a cold glare towards the long haired freak. "Now Kaiba boy where is the love? After everything we have been through together I thought we were friends!" "I have no time to reminisce Pegasus, I am just here to duel and get this over with." You snapped at him, "As you wish Kaiba Boy!" Then the arena was brought between you, as Mokuba left to watch from the balcony. "You can use whatever technology you want Pegasus, but I will use my duel disk. So I know this will be fair!"

_**(Ok I am NOT going through this duel because I haven't seen it and there is too much to write and this is getting long so I am skipping to revealing dun dun dun Alister.)**_

"Who are you?" You demand from the punk with the red hair and blue eyes, who distinctly reminded you of Preston and what he did to Heather. My name is Alister Kaiba boy and now let's duel!" He informed you with bitterness in his eyes, as he activated a weird looking duel disk of his own. "Fine!" You replied back. "And for my first move I activate the Seal of Orichalcos!" "What! What's going on?" You cried as a circle of green light encircled you and Alister. "This is the Seal of Orichalcos! It has trapped you and me inside, no one can leave the duel and no one can enter! And not until the end of the duel that we will be released but not before the loser of the duel soul is taken." Alister informed you. "That is ridiculous!" You exclaim in disbelief. "Seto!" You hear Mokuba call out and then he ran towards the weird field that surrounded you, and suddenly was knocked back. "Mokuba! Are you alright?" You cried out, turning to see your brother on his back. "Yeah I'm fine." He replied getting up. "Oh and by the way Kaiba. Your soul is not the only thing on the line in this duel." Alister spoke up with a smirk on his face. "What are you talking about?" You asked him in a demanding tone. "Oh you'll see."

(Yugi's POV) You have finally arrived in the states with the gang, and boy was it a long flight. Nikki was constantly looking antsy because she had to switch her cell phone off whilst she was on the plane, meaning if Heather called she wouldn't be able to get hold of Nikki or any of you for that matter and therefore she had been a little snappy towards everyone. But the moment she stepped off the plane she switched it on and almost instantly it went off. "Heather! Is that you?" You hear Nikki's eager voice speak as she picked up the phone, and then she went "What do you mean WAS with you... is she not anymore?" Nikki suddenly asked with fear in her tone and then she went silent again. "Are you telling me she's MISSING?" Nikki just exclaimed in shock, making all of you look at her, and Sam move towards her, readying to embrace her to calm her down. But instantly she battered him away "Thank You KK.." Nikki then murmured, ending the call. "Nikki what's wrong?" Tea asked instantly as she finished the call. "Nothing!" Nikki replied, there was a note of anger in her voice and she clenched her fist. "Nic?" Sam asked her softly but instantly, Nikki snapped, "I'm going to kill him!" and then she stormed off leaving you and everyone stunned.

(Nikki's POV) *Flash Back* "Heather! Is that you?" You asked with hope in every word. "Actually no... This is KK" Your heart fell to your stomach as your hopes took an even deeper decline. The line was silent for several seconds. "Heather was with us..." KK's voice catching your attention. You remembered they were going to England and wanted Heather to come with. is that where she left to? Then you thought back to what she said. 'she WAS with us.' "What do you mean WAS with you... is she not anymore?" you asked. "We can't find her... she came to England with us and we did some work, but now we can't find her.. we've searched all over..." "Are you telling me she's MISSING?" you asked with shock in your voice. "If you want to put it that way.. I would say temporarily... misplaced" she replied. You stopped walking and just stared into space. You had to take this in. "Thank You KK.." you murmured ending the call... *End Flash Back*

You continued on down the street now trying to take care of new fears. Heather was only God knows where and no one could do a damn thing about it. You had no choice. You would have to go to England somehow and try to find her yourself. In the past few years, those who you thought as family have only drifted away from you. Your father completely took a 180 and became what he is today then your mom worked even harder so to keep you two together and now Heather left suddenly and you find this out. Why? Why did she have to leave? If she had been here, you could have done something to stop it. You were so powerless. Your best friend who you thought as a sister was in trouble and you couldn't help. If Kaiba had only listened to her and followed the advice you gave him... this wouldn't be this way. Heather would be standing next to you telling you to get a hold of yourself and that there was no need to worry, but that Jerk just let his jealousy get too far. But the really odd thing was... you didn't put most of the blame on him. You blamed yourself. Maybe if you phone hadn't died... maybe if you had talked to Kaiba longer better... only if .. Heather wouldn't be in this mess.

You were walking past an alley way when a voice grabbed your attention. "Poor child... all you want is to find your dear friend..." You stopped walking and turned to face the ally. "Who's there?" You demanded. From the dark came a figure with a cloak that covered the top of his face. "My child.. my name is of no relevance... all that matters is that I can help you..." he spoke in a slow tone holding out his hands. You took a step back not knowing what you should do. "How can you help me?" you asked. You saw a small smirk form across this stranger's lips as the shadows covered more of his face. "I can give you the power child... I can give you the power you need to find her..." You were shocked to hear this, but you were in a desperate mindset. You wanted to find her at all costs. "What do I have to do?" you asked as you stepped closer to the stranger. There was a light chuckle. "Just join me child and I will give you all the power you will need... surrender your weak side." he spoke. There was something strange about this guy. But you didn't care you just wanted to find Heather as fast as you could. "I'll do whatever it takes.. just... help me find her.." you spoke up as you fell to your knees. "I will help you in your troubles.." The stranger spoke to you. That's when something came to your mind. "How did you know?" you questioned looking up at him. "Your eyes told me it all young one... so much pain... anguish... you deserve happiness which your friend can help bring.. but I know what can bring even more happiness..." You looked at him questionably. "What are you talking about?" you asked as you felt tears fall from the corners of your eyes. "Family..." was all he said before a weird looking symbol on his cloak glow a eerie neon green colour. Your body began to feel strange as the weird light covered you as well and a dull pain came over your body. "Wh-what's happening?" You asked in a scared manner closing your eyes and wrapping your arms around yourself. "Don't worry child... " came his voice as you felt the tears wiped away, "You now serve the Orichalcos... there is nothing to fear..." Your body was numb. What was happening? What did you just do?...

(Seto's POV) You were in major trouble, you had nothing in your hand to face off Alistair's monsters. And it was ridiculous of some of the accusations that he was throwing round especially saying that you were like your step father. "Well Kaiba, since you will be losing your soul in your next turn and suffer the same pain I have to go through, I think it's only fair I introduce our special guest." Alister taunted you. "What are you talking about?" You demanded, getting sick of his riddles. However he simply smirked and to the right of you something rose from the balcony where Pegasus was sat during the Duelist Kingdom duels. You blinked trying to get a grasp on the sight that laid before you as there on the balcony sat Heather bound and gagged and was trembling violently. "HEATHER!"

(Your POV) "UGHHHH! If I stay in this hotel another moment longer I am going to go insane!" JJ exclaims, falling back onto her bed and throwing a pillow across her face. "I agree JJ but you know those monsters are still out there, and the entire city is on high alert, so we a safest here." You voiced your same argument once again to her, feeling the same frustration as your friend. You have never really spent a lot of time in the capital before and you wanted to see the sites, but the officials of FIGHT BACK thought it was better to keep their promoters basically under 'lock and key' for their own safety. "I know! I know! But I have never been to London before and I want to have some fun, and besides the monster sightings have become less and less since that weird electrical storm." JJ continued, as the door opened to your room, and KK, Andy and Biff walked in. "Hey!" You spoke up, trying to sound bright and cheerful but the same look of frustration from being cooped up reflected in their faces soon put your attempted happy mood down. *Is she still going at it?* Biff signed with a sigh, knowing JJ has been voicing her frustrations a lot since FIGHT BACK issued the curfew. *Yep. It's been almost two hours* You signed back, as he sat on your bed and KK and Andy sat on hers. "Hey! I know you guys are talking about me!" JJ spoke teasingly as she moved the pillow from her face and looked towards you and Biff. "I'm sorry. I'm sounding like a broken record." JJ apologised as she sat up. "Don't be! You know what I am tired of being in here too. I think we should bust out!" You spoke up, feeling rebellious like you did when you were younger, and hung round with Biff all the time. "What about the monsters?" KK spoke up in a worried tone. "Don't worry I'll protect you." Andy suddenly spoke up, obviously without thinking because instantly he blushed afterwards and so did KK. You couldn't help but smile at this scene, they have been like this since they first met each other and it was obvious that both KK and Andy liked each other very much and have gotten close during the short time they have been together. "Andy's right we got Biff and Andy to protect so what do you say? Let's blow this joint!" You exclaim pulling on a long, loose lilac jumper, which hung loosely off one shoulder, revealing the sleeves tank top underneath and you were wearing blue jeans and boots. You also had your hair down. "Yeah! Let's get out of here and have some fun!" JJ agreed totally, as all five of you stood up and headed towards the door, but something stopped you briefly and looked at you bag, which laid beside your bed. On top of it was your belt with a deck holder and your deck inside it. You had this overwhelming desire to take it with you, but you didn't know why. Rather than argue with yourself, you instinctively grabbed it, and fastened it under your jumper, shutting the door behind you.

"OK conundrum number one! How do we get past the hotel staff, without getting busted?" You stated to your friends, as you peaked round the corner to find that there was two hotel staff in the foyer. "We need a distraction of some sort!" Andy spoke, as he stood beside KK. "Yeah, but what to do?" You replied back, peaking around the corner again. Then you felt it, a strange feeling that sent shivers up your spine, and you noticed you pendant glow slightly. Then the strangest thing happened, as if in a trance both of the hotel attendance sudden walked out of the foyer, leaving it wide open for all five of you to get through the front doors without being seen. "Now is our chance! Let's go!" Biff spoke up grabbing your hand and all five of you legged to the doors and you were home free. "I can't believe we got away with it!" JJ said excitedly, as you all slowed down your pace to a slow walk. "How come I get the feeling that was too easy!" You added, feeling that uneasy feeling of being watched again. "Don't be such a downer H! Right, where to first?" Biff exclaimed rubbing his hands together. His speech was becoming a lot better, and he had thanked you for spending sometime with him to help get his pronunciation better. "Somewhere preferably warm!" KK exclaimed, wrapping her arms around herself, which Andy soon remedied, as he wrapped her arm gently round her shoulders to keep her warm. "Well how about... that club there!" You pointed out, drawing the attention away from the two potential love birds, trying to make them relax a little, which you could tell KK appreciated a lot. "Let's go!" JJ spoke leading the way.

(FF an hour) You have been dancing with Biff and JJ right from the very start, whilst the three of you allowed KK and Andy to do their own thing, you had a hunch that they were going to get together tonight, which made you over the moon for KK because Andy seems like a decent guy to be with, but you did feel slightly depressed as it reminded you of how you and Seto were like that, before all this insanity began. You missed him so much, you missed the way he held you in his arms, you missed the way how he looked at you, with respect and admiration and you really missed the way his lips felt against yours. "Hey!" You felt someone whisper in your ear, and place a hand on your arm, snapping you out of your thoughts. You looked to see it was Biff and JJ standing beside you. "You OK?" JJ asked, shouting over the loud music. "Yeah! It's just a little too warm for me in here. I'm going out for some fresh air!" you yelled back, moving away, but you felt a hand on your shoulder, making you turn round and see Biff. *Want us to come with you?* He signed to you. *No I'll be fine!* You signed back to him, with a smile. *Alright if you are not back in 10 minutes we are coming after you.* This made you smile and mouth the words OK, then you moved through the crowd and towards the back, where it led to outside and away from the loud music. You close your eyes and enjoyed the cool night air, for a second before moving towards the railing. But you suddenly stopped to see KK and Andy standing very close to one another, with their eyes only on one another, completely lost in their own world. Then slowly, Andy leaned forward and ever so gently touched KK's lips.

You smiled at this scene but tears came to your eyes as you saw yourself and Seto standing in their place, making your heart ache, and you quickly walked away before they could see you. You took a deep breath and sighed, taking control of yourself as you leaned against the railing and watched the Millennium Wheel turn in the night sky, as the empty space in your heart ached for the one person who made you feel complete. "It's a beautiful night isn't it?" You hear a voice from behind you speak up you just ignored it and continued to look out into the endless night, hoping that your troubles will just vanish into the stars. "Wishing all your problems would disappear?" The voice continued to ask, as the owner of the voice moved to the side of you, and in the corner of your eye you could see a tall red head, with blue eyes standing next to you. He was wearing a black trench coat, a grey top, which showed his stomach and black pants. "Doesn't everyone at one point in their lives?" You commented back, continuing to admire the view in front of you. "That is very true." The red head replied back, and then you heard something fall near your feet. You glanced down and found a broken, and half burnt toy robot, you knelt down and picked it up, and looked at it curiously. "Um... is this yours?" You asked as you turned to face the red head, holding out the toy robot. "Yes it is. Thank you." He spoke gratefully. "No problem." You said with a small smile, returning to look at the scenery, letting out a small sigh, as the cool air finally began to calm you down. "I'm sorry I have to do this Heather." The guy then spoke up, as he moved from the side of you to behind you. "Wha... hmm!" You began but found yourself being held round the waist and your wrists been held together in one hand, and the other hand covered your mouth and nose with a cloth with a familiar smell. You tried to scream and struggle from his grasp but he held you good, and it appeared that he was hugging you from behind. "Shhh! It's nothing personal! Shhh Just go to sleep!" He whispered in your ear as your eyes began to become heavy, as you continued to struggle and tears were coming to your eyes. You were so close to your friends, but yet so far away and this guy was going to do who knows what to you. You began to cry, as your body began to surrender to the chloroform, wondering whether you were going to escape this time, without your friends. "Shhh! Don't cry!" He whispered, just as your world turned black.

(Alister's POV) Finally the girl succumbed to the drug and had fallen asleep. You surprised you managed to keep hold of her because she was very strong, and very desperate to get away from you, and when tears came to her eyes you felt a slight pang of guilt. It was that smile she gave you, a look of understanding as she retuned your brother's toy robot to you, knowing it meant so much to you is what made you feel guilty about doing this to her. How could she know that and how could someone so sweet, so pure, so gentle think Kaiba was good enough for her. "Hey dude! Is that girl alright?" You hear someone call out. You had to think of something fast, before it looked suspicious and her friends would come running. "Yeah! My cousin just had one too many to drink that's all, I'm going to take her home." You replied back, lifting Heather up bridal style and headed towards some steps that were outside and towards your motorcycle. Hearing calls from her friends, "Heather!" "H!" "Come on Heather where are you?" Making you feel a little more guilty at what you were doing, but you soon drowned out the voices with the rev of your motorcycle, with Heather's hands wrapped and tied round your torso so she wouldn't fall off as you raced down the streets of London, preparing yourself to take that scum called Seto Kaiba down.

(Your POV) Your eyes were still closed when you felt some tugging on your wrists, as something tight was being pulled over them to make you unable to move them from their set position. You were about to protest when you where stopped by something being tied around your head gagging you. You moaned, as you slowly opened your eyes as the person pulled away, and knelt down to tie your feet together, you tried to fight, by pulling your feet away, but whoever it was had grabbed hold of them before you could put up any real fight, and had tied them together. You began to panic as images of your last experience of being tied to a chair began to race through your mind, causing you to struggle against your bonds. "Now! Now! My dear, I'm afraid you aren't going anywhere! And I really do not wish to have to do this but he needs to suffer the pain, the pain of loss as I have felt." You were so confused, as breathed heavily from fighting against your bonds and looked upon a man, with long white hair which covered his left eye, and he wore a red suit. But oddly enough he sounded exactly like the red head at the club. Plus you had no idea what he was talking about, the pain of loss? And who should feel it? You just decided to ignore it and look around for a way to escape, but all you found was that you were in a dimly lit room, sat on a chair which was on a platform, with one door which led in and out of this room. "There is no escape and even if you did, where would you go? You are on an island, Duelist Kingdom as a matter of fact, so you'll just be recaptured again, so sit tight and wait patiently. And I suggest you calm down right now, because as soon as I activate this machine, it will keep an eye on your heart rate." The man began to explain, as he stood next to a machine which was beside you. "If your heart beat reaches higher than the marker for each the life point score, you get a nice bit of electricity flow through that body of yours. As the person life points decrease the marker decreases meaning you have to slow down your heart beat further to avoid being electrocuted, that's until the person life points reach zero... which well, not looking good for you." You muffled a protest, pleading to this man of why he was doing this to you, you didn't do anything to him, in fact you have never met this person before in your life. "Now come on. I'm giving you a fighting chance here, calm down before they come." They? Who are they? You thought to yourself, as you tried to fight with yourself to calm down. "Now that's better. Now considering such a pretty girl like you is going to become a fatality of war, I think you deserve one final kiss." As you couldn't move very far you braced yourself for the worst, as you closed your eyes tightly, believing the last person to kiss you will be a totally stranger who is obviously a psychotic maniac. However your eyes soon opened as you felt this man's lips against your cheek. "Maybe under different circumstances we could have been friends Heather. I am sorry it has to be this way. Goodbye." And with that, he turned and left, leaving you alone in the room, with tears running down your face. You didn't want to die, not all alone like this.

(FF) There were moments when you thought that this was it, the pain was too much for you to bare, as your heartbeat occasionally rose higher than the marker sending a wave of painful electricity through your entire body, but somehow you managed to lower it again so you didn't have to endure the pain, but it left you trembling and the person who your life is actually connected to their life points is not doing so well. Especially after you felt a powerful, dark aura being activated, which caused your heart beat to increase, as your pendant began to glow. But right now, you were trembling violently because your heart beat was rising higher than the marker which was at 400 life points. This was it, this is where it all ends, you just wished you got to see all your friends one last time, just to call Nikki, Nic Nac one last time and see her reaction, just to see Joey and Tristan at each other throats and see he unknowing flirting between Tea and Yugi. But most of all you wanted to see them one last time, to see Mokuba's bright and happy face, and to see the person who had created a void in your heart since you left Domino and the only person who could fill it. You wanted to see Seto Kaiba, just one final time and tell him how sorry you were to cause him so much pain. Then without warning the platform you were sat on began to rise, making you jump and your heart beat increase rapidly, causing another jolt of painful electricity to strike through your body, making you cry in pain. _"It's alright my little girl. I'll help you to lower your heart beat, I just need you to concentrate, focus on my voice until another one takes over. Everything will be OK sweetheart, just concentrate." _You heard your mother's voice speak calmly, making your body relax, allowing your heartbeat to slow down, but you continued to tremble violently, until you rose into a brightly lit room. And then you heard him, the voice you have been longing to hear. "HEATHER!"

You slowly looked up, and saw the tall brunet with amazing blue eyes, wearing a purple trench coat, black polo shirt and black slacks, he looked so handsome, just as you remembered and there was a look of worry on his face, was it for you? You heart beat started to rise again, so you quickly slammed your eyes shut and focused on keeping it low. "Heather! Heather look at me!" You hear Seto pleaded to you, but you kept your eyes shut, just by looking at him he made your heart race, but his voice, his voice was something else, it soothed you and calmed you. "Heather? Why won't you look at my brother?" You heard Mokuba's voice cry out, making your heart increase again, and a shot of electricity flowed through your body, making you slam you back in the chair, as you screamed in utter pain.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER?" Seto demanded, as you fought to regain control over your heart beat again. "It's not what I have done! It's what you have done Seto Kaiba! Being so careless with your life points has dropped the marker for Heather's heartbeat to a point where she cannot get too excited or another jolt of electricity goes through her body." Somehow you don't know how, but you managed to take control again and looked to find the red head was standing there facing Seto in this duel, and it turns out you were connected to Seto's life points. There was also another weird thing, the strong dark energy you felt, is in this room, and it was in the form of a green field surrounding Seto and the red head. "You see Kaiba, once your life point hit zero, not only does the Seal of Orichalcos take your soul away, but also you will be killing someone you truly care about at the same time. So you will know the true pain of losing someone you care about, like I did when I lost my parents and my little brother, Mikey, in the war which your company provided the weapons for!" The red head spoke bitterly. "Enough with the sob stories Alister! I am going to take you down for putting Heather in this situation, and threatening her life and trying to take my company away from me." Seto spoke angrily, whilst you sat there curiously and trying to keep calm as possible. Had Seto forgiven you? Does he still care? "Go for it Kaiba! Make your final move! There is nothing in your deck that can defeat your own Blue Eyes White Dragons!" Alister spoke tauntingly, as you realised he was right, Seto had a face down card on the field and no monsters, where as Alister had two of Seto's Blue Eyes White Dragons and a monster known as Gorlag. How could he win?

Suddenly you felt a warm aura, just as Seto was about to draw his next card and in a brief second you saw a Dragon being set free from an ice prison. Then you watched Seto's next move as he stared at the card he has just drawn with surprise. "I summon Fang of Critius to the field!" Seto informed Alister as he summoned his monster. To your surprise you saw the Dragon from your vision. The great beast seem to look at you comfortingly, as if he knew the pain you were in and was planning to do something about it. That's when it happened, there was a sudden electrical surge, and the machine that was beside you, which was monitoring your heart beat and was giving you the electric shocks, blew. You screamed, which was muffled by the gag and turned your face, in an attempt to protect yourself against the debris, but you felt a strong energy coming from your mind and pendant, creating a shield around you, protecting you from the shrapnel of the machine that was blowing up.

You soon realised that your heart beat was racing, but yet you felt no pain, the machine was broken and couldn't send you anymore electrical jolts, but you still trembled from the previous shocks. "What's going on? You never had that card in your deck!" You hear Alister protest but Seto continued. "I merge my Fang of Critius with my trap card, Crush card! To form the Doom Virus Dragon!" Seto declared, "You can't fuse monsters with trap cards! It's impossible!" Alister cried in protest, as you stared in wonderment at this amazing monster whilst still bound, gagged and trembling violently. "I just did!" Seto retaliated with a laugh. The Doom Virus Dragon appeared before you on the field, with an attack of 1900. Its effect destroys every monster on the field with an attack of 1500 or more, and Alister's three powerful monsters were destroyed instantly. "And now my beast, attack this wannabe's life points directly, this is for daring to disrespect my family and daring to harm Heather! It's game over for you Alister!" You hear Seto yell out in triumphant.

"Not quite Kaiba! I activate Contagion of Madness, inflicting 950 points of damage directly onto your life points!" Alister retaliated, activating his face down magic card. "It's a draw!" You hear Seto yell out, as there was a big flash of light, forcing you close your eyes and turn your head away until you felt the energy die down. You then slowly opened your eyes, continuing to tremble, to find the seal and Alister was gone and Seto was thrown towards Mokuba, who was wearing a red jumper with white, and yellow sleeves, blue jeans and trainers and a blue bandana around his neck. This is where it became too much for you. You have been taken from your friends, nearly electrocuted, almost blown up by a machine and you were in a lot of pain. Tears began to run down your face. You didn't even acknowledge that someone had rushed beside you and began to untie and ungag you until you found yourself in a warm and familiar embrace. "Shhhh! It's alright Heather! You're safe now! You're safe. Shhhh!" You heard a deep soothing voice speak to you, as they gentle stroked the back of your head, rocking you back and forth. Just being there and hearing those words began to calm you down, then the feeling came. The old warm familiar feeling that only one person could bring to your began to engulf your entire body, completely obliterating the pain and trembles that you were experiencing. It was the feeling you been longing for, craving for. It was the feeling you missed Seto giving you. That's when utter confusion hit you, why was Seto holding you? Didn't he hate your guts?

Slowly you opened your eyes, moving your face from his shoulder, where you have tear stains on his perfect purple trench coat shoulder and looking up into Seto's blue eyes filled with sheer worry, and guilt? "Aren't you still angry with me?" You whispered in a confused tone. Immediately you saw the guilt quite clearly in Seto's crystal blue eyes and also sadness and loneliness. "Heather..." Seto whispered bringing his hand to up our cheek gently and wiping away a stray tear. "Heather I am so sorry. I am so sorry I hurt you, I let my jealousy take control of me and I shouldn't have done. What I should have done was trust you, just as you would have trusted in me." Seto whispered, as the guilt and shame began to increase in his eyes, making your heart ache to see it as he continued. "I know what happened and I am SO sorry I didn't listen to you, I am so sorry I scared you and purposely broke the gift that you gave me as a sign of friendship on my birthday. So I'm begging you Heather, from the bottom of my heart, I am pleading to you, please forgive me. Please forgive me for being such an idiot and let me at least try to earn back your trust. I'll do whatever it takes, just please forgive..." Seto suddenly stopped as you gently placed your index finger against his soft lips and looked deep into his eyes.

"You're not an idiot." You whispered gently to him, and Seto pulled your finger away, "But I am! I shouldn't have..." But Seto was interrupted again as you placed four fingers against his soft lips. "Let me finish." You spoke in the same gently tone, and waited for Seto to nod slowly and look at you curiously, allowing you to continue. "You are not an idiot because you reacted like any other human being who had seen their boyfriend or girlfriend, like that. Granted you were a little hard headed when you refused to listen to me but you were angry and upset, you have never allowed anyone to get that close to you before other than Mokuba. So can you forgive me? Can you forgive me for bringing you so much pain?" You whispered with fresh tears coming to your eyes, as you removed your fingers from his lips. "The only pain I have been feeling is the pain from driving you away from me Heather. And right now, with you in my arms I never want to let go of you again, so please say you forgive me. Please!" Seto pleaded to you once again, his eyes filled with sincerity and shame, which made you smile softly up at him.

You gently rested your hand on his left cheek and slowly and unsurely, leaned closer to his face, hoping he would allow you to, hoping he would want to. Slowly and gently you touched your lips upon Seto's soft lips, and found your breath being taken once again, just like the first time, just like every time you shared a kiss with Seto. Seto was stunned for a moment but soon responded to you slowly and gently, showing how lonely he has been and how much he has missed you. In return you did the same, allowing the emotions of longing to be in his arms, to smell his aroma, to touch his lips, to finally feel safe once more. Every little detail, you told him in this sweet and tender kiss, which you slowly began to pull away from, leaving yourself and Seto totally breathless as you looked into each other's eyes. "How can I not forgive you after an apology like that!" You whispered softly to him, resting your forehead against his, touching his nose gently with your own. "Thank you." Seto whispered tightening his grip around you.

"So does that mean you guys are back together?" You hear a bright and hopeful voice speak up happily, making both of you turn and look to see the twelve year old who has been standing there silently, watching the entire thing. That's when you froze, were you back together? Did Seto want you back? Would the two of you be able to start again? "I'll understand if you don't want to be with me anymore Heather." Seto spoke softly, showing complete understanding and shame in his eyes. "The thing is though. I want to be with you again Seto." You replied back with hope that he would say yes. Then you saw something you never thought you would see ever again, you saw Seto's real smile. "You have no idea how much I have hoped that you would say that." Seto declared tightening his grip around you, and then you felt another pair of arms wrap around you. "So does this mean you are coming back with us?" Mokuba asked pleadingly, which made you smile. "Yes Mokuba! It means I am coming back with you." You spoke teasingly, getting up off the floor, where Seto had held and comforted you. "Shall we get out of here? I'm not liking this place very much." You then spoke up, wanting to get away from this place as soon as possible. "I agree, let's get out of here." Seto spoke up, taking your hand and began to lead you away.

"You have been growing Mokuba Kaiba!" You exclaim realising that the young lad has grown a few inches since you last saw him. "No I haven't!" Mokuba exclaim back to you, thinking you were only teasing. "Yes you have. So now I have to throw you in the washing machine and shrink you!" You said making a grab for him but he was too quick for you. "Ha ha! You can't catch me!" Mokuba teased at you, but then you put the 'look' on your face, and said "Run!" And instantly Mokuba ran for his life, knowing full well if you caught him, he would get the tickle torture, but then you felt shudder, as if someone was watching your every move again. "Are you sure you're alright Heather?" Seto asked with concern, quickly coming up behind you. "I'm fine. Are you alright? Because you don't look like you had a lot of sleep, especially when you were on television a few days ago." You replied back with the same concern in your tone. "I will be now. Now that I remember." Seto then pulled something from his pocket, and slowly opened his hand to allow you to see what he had taken out, and tears just came to your eyes. "You still want me to have it? I thought I broke it? I am so sorry for being so careless with it Seto." You whispered, placing your hand over your mouth seeing the gold heart shaped locket that once belonged to his mother, and was once a sign of his trust for you. Seto just chuckled slightly, gently removing your hands from your lips and leaned forward, carefully clipping the locket around your neck once again. "Yes I want you to still have it Heather. It looks better on you then it does on me." Seto joked to you pulling away slightly. You giggled slightly, and looked into his eyes playfully. "Did the Seto Kaiba make a joke?" You asked playfully, "I believe I did! I guess I have to keep you around because you seem..." Then suddenly Seto picked you up and spun you around making you scream and laugh at his actions. "... to bring out the best in me!" He finished off, placing you down on the ground again. "Glad to be of service!" You laughed out, as Seto began to lean forward, but a voice came, "Seto! We got an e mail from Kaiba Corp there is a problem and they want us back!" Mokuba called from a jet that looked like a Blue Eyes white Dragon. "I am still President of the company, and I say what I will and will not do! I right now I want answers from the real Pegasus. So we are going to Industrial Illusions Headquarters!" Seto declared in a slightly annoyed tone, as he walked towards the jet, as you still stood still and looked at it in wonderment.

"Thinking it's over the top?" You hear Seto's deep voice ask amusingly, snapping you out of your slight daze. "No I think it's unique and different. I like unique and different." You say with a smile, which made Mokuba laugh. "Come on Heather! We're not leaving without you!" Mokuba exclaimed playfully, making you laugh. "Alright! Alright! I'm coming 'old you're horses!" You replied back in a cockney accent, climbing up the jet and reaching out for Seto's hand to help you up, whilst he chuckled at you. "That was pretty good." He commented at your interpretation, making you laugh, "Thanks. Oh! There is no room for me, maybe you are going to have to leave me behind." You responded softly, realising there were only two places in the jet. "Not happening!" Seto whispered into your ear, and suddenly you were swept off your feet and Seto climbed in placing you into his lap as he sat down into the cockpit. "You know this is not safe right?" You questioned, tightening your grip on Seto jacket, as the top slid over you. "Don't worry! I designed this jet!" Seto stated in a slightly cocky and reassuring tone. "That's not what I meant!" You stated as the jet began to take off, and you buried your face into Seto's chest. "You not scared of heights are you Heather? I thought your dad being in the RAF..." Seto spoke amusingly. "Number one he was a chef! We were hardly on jets. Number two I am not scared of heights, but I do prefer to be strapped in properly. Number three I am warning you I hit pretty hard so don't get all cocky on me!" You replied in a serious and teasing manner, feeling Seto's arm wrap round your waist a little tighter. "Then I better be careful, if you slap anything like Nikki does." Seto commented, as he set the jet on auto pilot. You gave him a curious look, "Let's just say, she wasn't best pleased when she found out you left Domino." Seto replied, allowing you to lean your head against his shoulder, as you began to feel exhausted. "Man I am so tired!" You whispered, as the different time zones began to take effect on you. "You just get some rest. I'll wake you up when we get there." Seto whispered to you, stroking your hair gently to relax you. "But I need to get hold of Biff and the others..." You began to protest softly, drifting off to sleep. "We'll sort everything out when we land." Seto continued to whisper to you as you slipped into the canvas of dreams. Finally feeling whole, for the first time in days.

(Seto's POV) Heather had fallen asleep in your arms, and her warm breath began to caress you neck slightly, making you shiver slightly. For the first time in days the ache in your heart had gone and you felt complete once again. There was no way you were going to let go of Heather ever again, not without a fight. 'I'll make myself worthy of you Heather. I'll make sure you never regret for giving me this second chance.' You thought to yourself as you gently stroked some of her soft brown hair from her face. "I'm so glad Heather is back Seto!" Mokuba exclaimed quietly and excitedly, in order not to wake her up. You couldn't help but smile at Mokuba's words, "So am I Mokuba. So am I." You spoke softly, as you just stared in the peaceful face of your angel.

(Dartz's POV) She was perfect. She was pure, innocent and strong and also one of the most beautiful women you have ever seen. She is a perfect candidate to be Queen of the new world. Your Queen. You continued to stare at the orb which showed the girl known as Heather, with long silky brown hair and her sapphire eyes hidden away, whilst she was sleeping. You would have never known about such a pure and perfect female, if it wasn't for her friend. The one, so willing to give up anything to find her. "Forgive my intrusion sire." You heard her voice and immediately disbanded the orb in front of you and turned to face the young brunet, who was wearing tight black pants, a white shirt and a black leather jacket, with her hair tied back. "Yes my child what can I do for you?" You spoke soothingly, walking towards your precious, and unknowingly, willing warrior. "I have heard that Alister had failed to take Kaiba's soul, therefore I am offering my services to do it. And also have you managed to find the whereabouts of Heather I have searched but yet I have found nothing of her just yet." She spoke in an efficient but yet anxious tone. You couldn't help but smirk, it was so easy to manipulate mortals who would do anything for their loved ones, and this one was just as special because she held a very powerful soul which would be another perfect offering for the Leviathan. But until then she is willing to do your bidding without questions asked. "Unfortunately I have not be able to find your dear friend my child, but I am putting all my resources into finding her and as for Kaiba, do what you wish as long as I get hold of his soul that all that matters." You responded, gently touching the girl's cheek. "As you wish sire, and thank you." She responded to you, showing the pain from missing her friend. "Soon once I have the three souls of the great warriors, peace will be restored to the world and the pain you are feeling will be no more Nicole." You spoke gently kissing her forehead, to further push her further into your spell, and to bring the darkness of her heart closer to the surface. "Thank you sire. I will not fail you." She spoke, as she walked away, leaving you standing there smirking and summoning the orb once again. "And if you do fail, it does not matter as long as I have my Queen by my side and the Great Leviathan the earth will yield to my power." You spoke out loud as you continued to watch the peaceful face of your lover to be.


	33. Chapter 33

**True Friend, True Love (Seto Kaiba) #33**

(Your POV) "Heather! Heather wake up." You hear a deep, soft voice speak gently in your dreams and something soft and warm was gently caressing against your cheek. "Hmmm!" You murmured softly, as you slowly began to arouse to the gentle waking. Slowly and tiredly you opened your eyes and allowing yourself to adjust to the light by slowly blinking. You then looked up and saw two sparkling sapphires gazing into yours. "Hey!" You spoke up with a sleepy smile, "How long have I been asleep for?" You asked softly, rubbing your eyes and sitting up a little more, with the help of Seto. "You have been asleep for the entire flight Heather. That was at least five hours." Mokuba spoke up with a smile, from behind you, looking over Seto's seat and down at you. "And you let me!" You exclaimed lightly, at little surprised at yourself at how tired you have been. "You look liked you needed the sleep." Seto spoke up, gently brushing your hair from your face. "Maybe I did need it little." You admitted softly, and then you felt a shiver run down your back, sensing the same dark aura as you did when you were watching Seto's duel. Could it be that strange green field that surrounded him and Alister?

"Heather? Are you alright? You have suddenly gone pale." Seto asked with concern, snapping you out of your thoughts "Yeah! I just got a sudden case of the chills." You replied to him with a smile, trying to warm yourself up with your hands, but soon felt the familiar warm feeling wash over you when Seto gently tightened his grip around your waist and pulled you closer to his body, making you smile at his actions. "So where are we?" You asked, as you felt the jet begin to descend towards a large building. "Industrial Illusions Head Quarters, it's time to get some answers from that sleaze ball Pegasus." Seto told you with a note of tension in his tone, making you gently take his hand that was on the control stick and squeezed gently with reassurance. "What did he do to you?" You asked softly, looking at him with curiosity, as Seto began to land the jet. As soon as he landed it he let out a sigh, "After my first defeat from Yugi, I was lost, I didn't know who I was anymore, and I left my company and Mokuba to find out who I was. Whilst I was gone, Pegasus began to take over Kaiba Corp and he kidnapped Mokuba, then when I tried to rescue him, he did something to Mokuba I don't know what..." "He took our souls." Mokuba spoke up, as all three of climbed out of the jet. "Mokuba..." Seto spoke in a tone that said 'stop talking foolish things.' This made you decide to intervene into the conversation. "Well let's see what this Pegasus has to say for himself and if he tries anything against my two special guys he will have me to deal with!" You spoke up, with your arms folded. "We're special to you Heather? What about Adam and Alex? What about your dad..." Mokuba began and you just put a playful look on your face. "Hey do you want to be on my special guys list or not?" You exclaim, grabbing hold of him and tickling his side. "Ah Heather! Ha ha ha No!"

(Seto's POV) You stood there watching Heather tickle Mokuba and making you unable to hold in a smile. This is what you have been longing for since you have had that dream, before Heather was killed. The feeling of family and you immediately felt it when Heather said you were and Mokuba were special to her. Is this what you have been waiting for all your life? Were you falling in lo... "Hey! Are you coming to kick CEO butt or what?" You were snapped out of your thoughts, by Heather gently nudging you arm, making you look into her soft blue eyes which were filled with playfulness and reassurance. Telling you she is there whenever you needed her, she wasn't doing anyway. "Let's go!" You replied back with a smirk, which in return you received that beautiful smile, and all three of you began to walk into Pegasus's head quarters. To find out what is this old fool is up to.

(Your POV) You entered the main hall of the building and you were surprised and breathless by what you can see. There they were, your friends. But you face soon fell when you saw the looks on their faces they were filled with worry and confusion, and Joey looked really upset. However there was one person you noticed who was missing as soon as your eyes lay on Sam. Nikki wasn't there. "Hey what's going on? Why the long faces?" You spoke up, making your friends except Joey, look towards yours, Seto's, and Mokuba's direction. Instantly as they looked at you they saw relief but with Sam it was brief, and then his face fell, as he realised something. "Man! I must be losing it! First Mai suddenly takes the other side and now I hear Heather's voice!" Joey exclaims as he continued to look at the ground. "That's because you can hear my voice Joey!" You spoke up, with a slight amuse tone to it, making Joey look up to see you. "HEATHER!" And suddenly you found yourself in a huge bear hug. "Joey... I'm glad to see you too! But... I can't BREATHE!" You struggled to get out as the breath was being squeezed out of your body. "Will you refrain from killing my girlfriend Wheeler! And will you let her go this instance!" You heard Seto deep voice speak up with annoyance, which made you giggle a little at the sudden over-protectiveness that Seto had just demonstrated, as Joey slowly let you go. "Wait you two together again?" Joey exclaimed as he held the tops of your arms, you smiled and nodded at him. "Why? Why are you giving dat jerk at second chance after he hurt you so badly!" Joey exclaimed, and you heard Seto growl at Joey sudden outburst and a groan from the rest of your friends knowing from what happened last time, but you just stood there looking into his chocolate brown eyes. "Didn't Yugi give you a second chance?" You whispered softly, making no one could hear you other then Joey, knowing his past with Yugi, how once upon a time Joey was a 'bully' to him.

"Point taken." Joey responded sheepishly to you. "Whoa! It's a party!" You hear Duke's voice speak up, as he entered the room. "It's a Dweeb Convention!" Seto snidely added, making you sigh lightly. "Have you seen any sign of Pegasus. I need to have a few words with the washed up has been!" Seto then added. "Unfortunately you're too late." You hear Yami answering Seto, with a look of sorrow in his eyes. "Mai got to him before we did and took his soul with this Orichalcos thing." Tristan then added and you noticed Joey sudden look crushed again. "Mai? What do you mean she took his soul? She's... She's our friend!" You say softly in shock, bringing your fingers to your lips. "Kaiba have you experienced the Seal of Orichalcos?" You hear Yami ask Seto, but before he could answer Mokuba stepped in. "My brother wiped the floor with the guy who played it! He was pretending to be Pegasus and threatened to take Kaiba Corp if we didn't go to Duelist Kingdom and Seto to duel him. That's where we found Heather." Mokuba informed them happily. "Then the coward ran away, if he hadn't I was kicked his head in for hurting Heather." "Heather? Are you alright?" Tea asked, coming up beside you. "I fine, just a little shaken that's all." Then you asked the question you have been longing to have answered. "Where's Nikki?" You asked softly, taking your glance towards Sam who looked like he was on he was verge of tears. "We don't know." Joey spoke up, as you walked up to Sam who was fighting back the tears. "She got a phone call, I think it was about you and she went off. She has been so depressed since you left Heather, there was no getting through to her." Sam told you, making your heart plummet into your stomach, and guilt rush over you. "Didn't any of you try ringing her? Checked some of her local hang outs round here?" You asked, beginning to feel frantic, wondering where your best friend, your sister had gotten too. Did she go looking for you? This must be your entire fault. "We tried. Nikki just seemed to have disappeared off the face of the Earth." Sam told you softly, making the guilt inside you beginning to burn, making you have a headache. "Heather..." Seto began as you slowly closed your eyes, and folded your arms. "I'm not feeling so good Seto. I'm going to stay outside for a little while." You interrupted him, beginning to walk out of the building, but not before you felt is warm hand touch your arm gently, making you stop but not look at him. "Are you going to be alright?" He asked softly, making you look into his eyes and you could see the guilt that was there before. He was blaming himself for your unhappiness over Nikki's disappearance. "Yeah I'll be fine. I just need some fresh air. You just try to find your answers and I'll be out here..." You then turned to rest of your friends indicating this comment was for their benefit as well. "... if anyone needs me." You said with a smile and then walked out of the building and towards the Blue Eyes White Dragon Jet.

You climbed up on the jet and sat on the wing, and looked up at the sky. If only you didn't run away off to London, if you stayed put and ride out the storm with Seto, then Nikki wouldn't have been depressed, she wouldn't have missed you and so she wouldn't have disappeared. 'How could you be SO stupid? Why didn't you think?' You screamed mentally to yourself, running your hands through your hair. "Nikki! Where are you?" You spoke to yourself softly, as a tear ran down your cheek, as you close your eyes. Suddenly you went cold, as the darkness behind your eye lids became deeper. You were standing in pitch blackness just like before, with Nikki, but this time you were alone. But how did you get here, you were outside Industrial Illusions. "HELLO?" You called out into the darkness, wrapping your arms around you, trying to fend off the chill, but it suddenly increased, bringing along with it extreme emotions. Loneliness, fear, anger, guilt, every negative emotion began to attack every fibre of your being, bringing so much pain to your body. It was seemingly consuming you. "Please... make it stop!" You cried out falling to your knees, holding yourself in agony, finding it hard to breathe. That was when you felt something inside of your heart growing, pushing the negative emotions away, and warming your entire body up. Slowly you opened your eyes and found your pendant glowing brightly, as was the place where you heart was, in fact your entire body was glowing. _"Heather! Heather where are you?" _You heard Nikki's voice weakly call out from the darkness. "NIKKI! NIKKI I'M COMING!" You yelled getting to your feet and run into the darkness, with the light surrounding you lighting the way, but you could feel the darkness trying to fight back, by becoming darker and denser, forcing you to make the light in your heart to become stronger and brighter, making you struggle to maintain it to fend off the darkness. _"Heather! I need to find you!"_ You heard Nikki's voice again spurring you on to keep fighting, to keep looking for her. That's when you found her. Nikki was there, but she looked the pale, the darkness had her, binding her hands to the ground, the darkness engulfing her at the waist. "NIKKI!" But before you could reach her you were snapped out of your vision. "Heather!"

You eyes snapped wide open, and you found yourself being cradled in Seto's arms, breathing heavily and tears have been running down your cheeks. "Heather! Are you alright?" Yami asked, making you look at him, as you began to sit up with Seto's help. "No I'm not. And I won't be until I find Nikki. She's looking for me and I fear something has happened... The darkness was so strong!" You spoke softly, bringing your hand to your heart, still trembling slightly. "You're freezing! I'm taking you to a doctor." Seto exclaimed helping you to your feet. "No I have to find Nikki." You countered but your legs couldn't support your weight and you fell backwards into Seto's arms again. "Heather! Please you're not well!" Mokuba pleaded to you, making you look into is deep grey coloured eyes filled with concern. You let out a sigh and smiled at him softly. "Then I need to be well to be strong enough to find her. Will you help me?" You asked him, glancing up at your friends and Seto too. "Sure we will! When we see her, we are gonna tie the girl down and call you instantly!" Sam told you, trying to cheer himself and you up a little. It did a little, because you smiled lightly, as you tried to stand on your own two feet, but you still had to lean against Seto for support, as he began to lead you towards the jet. "Bye guys!" You bid farewell to your friends as you slowly climbed up the jet, with Seto's help. "Kaiba you hurt her again then I will hurt you!" Joey added, in a threatening and protective tone. "Not if I get there first Joey!" You added in a sing song voice, giving Seto a quick smirk before falling into his lap, and the top slid over once Mokuba got inside. "What did you mean by that?" Seto asked curiously. "I had to lighten the mood somehow! Nikki wouldn't want me to be all sombre and miserable and I know I will find her." You replied softly, looking down at you hands as you said the last part. "WE'LL find her Heather. Everything I have is at your disposal Heather. It is my fault she is missing, if only I listened..." "Sh! Sh! Shhhh! It's over now. Now all we need to do is find Nikki and find who it is who is trying to buy out your company. I'm guessing Pegasus has nothing to do with it." You interrupted reassuringly, indicating you don't want to hear about it anymore. It was in the past, a bad memory, which should be learnt from. "Unfortunately, no. Just a load of old nonsense from a hologram of the old fool." Seto told you bitterly as the jet took off once again. "Oh! Well where to now?" You asked curiously. "Home! Well our temporary home." Mokuba spoke up cheerfully, with a huge grin on his face. "Do I get my own room?" You asked with mock suspicion, but all you got was a smirk from Seto which made you blush.

(FF To hotel) "Good evening Mr Kaiba." "It's good to see you again Mr Kaiba." "Is there anything I can do for you Mr Kaiba?" You barely acknowledge all the employees in the hotel falling over backwards to do something for Seto, as you remained stunned at the sheer grandness of the hotel he and Mokuba were staying at whilst in America. The décor, the cheesy over cheerful staff, it was definitely a hotel for the rich and famous, and therefore you felt extremely out of place. "Mr Kaiba. Welcome back sir. I hope you had a good trip. And who is this lovely lady?" This brightly smiled, slick looking man spoke up, standing in front of you, taking your hand and kiss it gently. You blushed wildly as he did this and you waited as long as courtesy would allow before you pulled your hand back, trying to control the heat on your cheeks. "This is my beautiful girlfriend Heather Owens. I want you to treat her how you would treat me, with the utmost respect and anything she needs you will get it for her is that understood!" Seto said in a slightly stern tone, moving closer to you, allowing you to feel the warmth of his body. "Of course Mr Kaiba, we wouldn't have it any other way, Miss Owens if there is anything at all you just ask, anything at all." "Er... Thank you." You replied softly, trying desperately to control the redness on your cheeks after the comment from Seto saying you were beautiful to another person. Then you fell in sync with Seto and Mokuba, as they walked off towards a private elevator, which Seto swiped a card which allowed all three of you to enter. You glanced around at the décor again, un-use to being in such magnificent surroundings. "Are you alright Heather?" You hear Seto's deep voice, whisper in your ear softly. "Yeah I'm just... a little overwhelmed. I'll be fine." You spoke softly with a smile, but you became breathless as the doors of the elevator opened and you saw a grand penthouse suite in front of you. "Wow!" You exclaimed, as you stepped out the elevator and into the suite, hearing both Seto and Mokuba chuckle behind you. "Do you want me to show you around Heather?" Mokuba asked, taking your hand, but you could see he was tired and was trying to stifle a yawn. "Maybe tomorrow Mokie. It's waaaay past your bedtime. *Yawn* And I am still jetlagged." You answered with a smile. "She's right Mokuba, go and get ready for bed, I'll come and see you when you are ready." Seto spoke up, which Mokuba quickly agreed to, and walked off sleepily.

"My room is through that door and there is a shower connected to it. You can freshen up in there if you want to." Seto told you with a smirk, placing his hands on the tops of your arms from behind you. "Thanks." You say softly and tiredly, walking towards the room and headed straight for the shower. The warm water slowly began to relax your muscles, removing the stress and pain you have felt that day. You hoped Nikki was alright, that vision was so intense, so real. What was it trying to tell you? Was Nikki in danger? "I'll find you Nikki. I promise." You whispered, tipping your head back and allowed the warm water to caress you face briefly, before turning the water off, stepping out of the shower, wrapped yourself up in a towel and dried your hair with another. That's when it hit you, you had no other clothes to get changed into, what were you going to wear for bed? You just blushed at the thought of going to ask Seto if you could borrow some of his clothes but what other choice do you have? So biting your lip, you entered Seto's room again and braced yourself to talk to Seto in just a towel, until you saw something on the bed that was carefully laid out. It was one of Seto's shirts, navy blue in colour and a pair of black boxers, a smile came to your face. Seto have left these out for you, knowing your clothing predicament, and offered you what he could. But you couldn't help but blush as you picked up the boxers, but what else was there for you. So slowly you removed the towel from your body and put on the boxers and the oversized navy shirt, which reached your thighs, and hid your hands. The fabric was soft against your skin, and the shirt was slightly scented of the Calvin Klein cologne which you have grown accustomed to Seto wearing. It felt like Seto was with you right now, but it didn't compare to the real thing.

You left the room to find Seto to thank him, and noticed the door to a room you saw Mokuba head towards, was open. You peered inside and found a sleeping Mokuba, who had pushed the covers off himself, and was sprawled out in his sleep. You stifled a giggle, and walked into the room, and carefully pulled the covers over him and kissed is forehead. "Goodnight Mokie. Thank you for taking care of my heart for me." You whispered softly to the little boy who you have missed so much while you have been away. You gently stroked his cheek and then left the room, being careful not to make too much noise while shutting the door behind you. Then you walked off in search of Seto. You found the kitchen, another living room, which were more private then the one you entered from the elevator, and you found a games room. You were about to give up in your search until you saw some light come from a room which was ajar slightly. Slowly you walked over to the room, and carefully pushed the door open and you found who you were looking for. The tall brunet was sitting a desk, but you didn't hear the familiar tapping noise of a keyboard. Instead there was a concentrated silence in the air, making you extremely nervous to disturb him. But curiosity took control over you, wondering what he was working on. So you silently stepped into the room and carefully crept up behind Seto and looked over his shoulder. Your eyes widened and covered your mouth as you saw him working on the crystal Blue Eyes White Dragon you have given him for his 18th birthday.

He was fixing it back together on top of the little plaque stand which read the inscription, _Happy Birthday Seto, From Heather_. He was doing a pretty good job, because it was half finished, but there were many more pieces of crystal which have been laid carefully on a piece of newspaper so none of it would go missing. "I can't believe you're fixing it." You managed to whisper, once you found your voice, grabbing Seto's attention, making him realise you were there. As soon as he looked up at you his eyes widened and you noticed some colour came to his cheeks as he gazed at you, and then he looked away and began to stutter a little. "Y-yeah! I-I have been rebuilding it f-for a few nights now, when I couldn't sleep. You l-look good in t-those clothes I-I have given you." Instantly you blushed, realising why Seto was blushing and stuttering, as he saw you for the first time in his shirt and boxers. "Oh er... thank you. Thank you for lending something to wear. Er... Why haven't you been sleeping?" you asked softly, desperately finding something to take you both off this topic before it get even more uncomfortable. "The usual been keeping me awake, the situation with Kaiba Corp and all." Seto replied looking back at you again with a tired smile. He could never really hide the fact he was tired from you and therefore he has given up trying. "I haven't been sleeping well either. I've been having bad dreams." You replied back softly, moving behind Seto, and placing your hands on his shoulders. "Not about Lee Dawson again." Seto stated in a concerned tone, taking your hand and kissing your fingers gently, because that was all that was showing for the shirt sleeve, as you continued to stand behind him. "No. They were worse." You whispered softly, thinking of the recurring dream of how this green haired man launched an attack and the green field, which now you know as the Seal of Orichalcos, took Seto's soul away. "Heather! How could they be worse? You really worry me when you have that dream." Seto asked you, as he looked up at you, with concern reflecting in his tired blue eyes. You showed him a sad smile, and gently caressed his cheek with your fingers, making Seto close his eyes and enjoy your soft touch. "In those dreams, it was about you, being taken away... from me." You spoke, carefully, and instant Seto opened his eyes and took your hand that was caressing his cheek into his own.

"I've been having these dreams about you being taken away from me too." He whispered, holding your gaze with his deep blue eyes, and he held your hand softly, allowing the warm familiar feeling to flow through your body. You were slightly shocked and you wondered what sort of dream he has been having, but you didn't want to press him. The two of you have gotten back together but the trust between you still has to be rebuilt to the way it was before you could ask these sort of questions again. "What are we like huh? Having these sorts of dreams when we haven't been together?" You say with a slightly amused tone, moving behind him again removing your hand from his grasp. Slowly and gently you began to run your fingers through Seto's rich, soft, smooth chestnut hair, and began to massage his head gently, soothing his worries and allowing Seto to relax. "Hmmm!" Seto sighed out softly, and you knew he had closed his eyes, allowing himself to relax under your touch. "You know this is just an excuse to mess up your hair." You spoke teasingly to him, which made him chuckle slightly at your antics. "But what an excuse!" Seto exclaimed back, making you giggle lightly, as you continued to gently massage his head, but you soon were stopped by Seto's hands. Then slowly he turned round, and gazed into your eyes with his blue sapphires, making you notice that he has already changed into his nightwear, he was wearing black, silk pyjama bottoms and a white t-shirt. "What is it?" You asked softly with a smile, falling under the spell of Seto's hypnotic azure eyes. Slowly that real smile came to his handsome face, and his eyes just lit up as he continued to look at you. "You really here aren't you?" He suddenly spoke in a low voice, as he continued to look into your eyes. You laughed lightly at this comment and replied with your famous smile and a small laugh in your tone. "Last I checked I was. Are you really here?" You asked in a teasing manner, making Seto's eyes light up even more. "Well if I wasn't then I wouldn't be able to do this." Seto counted with a smirk, pulling you forward, making you gasp in surprise and giggle as you fell into his lap.

"I really missed you Heather." Seto whispered softly, leaning his forehead against yours, allowing his nose to gently rub softly against yours as well. His warm breath caressing your skin softly, drawing you in. "I missed you too Seto." You spoke softly, as you felt Seto's warm hand on your cheek, before his soft, warm lip touched your, taking your breath away. He was so soft, so gentle, as if he was afraid of breaking you, hurting you, scaring you away from him. You kissed back with a little more pressure and passion to reassure him, that you were here and you weren't going anywhere. When you did this you keep feel a small smile from Seto against your lips and his arms tightened around you, making you feel warm and safe once again. Slowly and reluctantly, Seto drew back, but he still held you tight in your arms, and he still had a small smile on his face. "You gonna let me go so we can go to bed?" You asked him playfully, trying to wiggle from his grasp. "No I'm not going to let you go. But going to bed seems like a good idea to me." He suddenly stood up, carrying you bridal style in his arms, and left the room. "You know I do have legs, and I can use them as well." You commented, as you wrapped your arms around Seto's neck, and gently rested your head in the crook of his neck. But all you got in response was a deep chuckle, which you could feel the vibrations from Seto's throat, which were gently soothing you to sleep as was the warmth from his body. "I just want to make sure you don't leave me again." You hear Seto whisper, as you began to fall deeper into the chasm of sleep. "I'm not going anywhere. Not for a little while anyway." You whispered softly, then you slipped into a deep, dreamless sleep. But you soon once again meet that recurring nightmare.

*Dream* You were in that same awful room again, with the same carvings of people, and the same awful scene of Seto, Yami and a green haired man dueling. "Orichalcos Shunoros! Attack with Photon Ring!" The green haired man cried out with a smirk on his face, as his huge monster launched an attack which struck a dragon which was in front of Seto and sliced it into pieces. "No! Not again! SETO!" You screamed as you once again ran up to the barrier, which was the Seal of Orichalcos. "No! No please! Don't take him please! I beg you please!" You pleaded to the green haired man. He brought his gaze towards yours, and focused on your blue eyes, with his blue and amber eyes, instilling fear into your very soul. "Heather... I tried." You hear Seto's voice, and you could feel your heart break as you saw the seal begin shrink around him. "NO! NO! PLEASE! SETO DON'T LEAVE ME!" You pleaded, tears running down your cheeks, as you continued to hit the seal, as you watched the light began to leave his eyes. "No please Seto stay here with me! I need you! Please don't go!" You begged softly, as you placed your palm against the seal, longing to feel Seto once again, to be held in his arms again. "Heather." Seto whispered softly, and then suddenly a bright light shot from his body, and went towards the wall, his soul was to join the many others that have been captured. "NOOO!" You cried out, as you feel to the floor on your knees, hearing the many voices again crying for your help, and the darkness becoming stronger around you, engulfing you in it's bitter cold grasp. _"Heather! Where are you? Please help me! Please stop her! She is too strong!"_ "Nikki?" You questioned as you heard her voice pleading to you through the many voices, which were beginning to hurt your head through their cries and pleas. Then it went silent, and the walls with the carved souls began to move. They were beginning to bend and swerve, becoming snake like, and soon it began to form into a huge, terrifying monster, filled with darkness of those poor people's souls. Seto's soul. It sent an icy pain in your heart, making you cry out in pain, and held your hand to your chest, as you watch this creature gaze at you. "THE GREAT LEVIANTHAN WILL FINALLY BRING PEACE TOO THE WORLD!" You hear a voice cry out, and then the creature roared at you, making you scream in fear, as it suddenly attacked you. *End Dream*

You snapped awake and raised your head slightly, panting at the intensity of the dream, as you looked around to find yourself safe. Safe in Seto's room, in his penthouse suite, at the hotel. Slowly you placed your head gently back on to the soft pillow, tiredly. Wondering why Seto was not there beside you, but your question was soon answered when you heard the water for the shower being switched off, and the bathroom door open, and instantly a deep blush crossed your cheeks, and you gave an audible gasp, as you saw an unbelievable sight. There was Seto in nothing but a white towel to cover himself, with droplets of water running down his hard built chest, and his chestnut hair ruffled and still damp, just covering his soft blue eyes, which were gazing in shock at you. Instantly you snapped your eyes shut, "I'm sorry." You said quickly, feeling your entire face going a deeper colour red. "No I'm sorry I thought you'll still be asleep whilst I got changed, I forgotten you were an early bird." Seto's deep voice apologised frantically as you kept your eyes shut, hearing him ruffling around for something to put on. Then you said something that not only caught Seto off guard but you as well, as well causing you to go an even darker shade of red. "Well I can't complain from what I saw. How is it you look so good in anything you wear?" Instantly you covered your mouth, completely shocked by what you said. "Probably the same way, why you look so hot in my shirts, or anything you wear Heather." Seto commented with a teasing tone, and you could tell he had a smirk on his face, making you completely red, and causing you to throw the covers over your head in complete embarrassment, hearing a deep chuckle.

(Seto's POV) "Probably the same way, why you look so hot in my shirts, or anything you wear Heather." You quipped back towards Heather, surprising yourself as you said this after being completely taken back by her comment of how you look good in anything, as you continued to stand there in a white towel. You soon heard a groan of embarrassment from Heather, as she pulled the covers over her head, which made you chuckle. You were so surprised that she was so daring to say that to you, especially after everything had happened between the two of you. But she has seemed to be coming more and more out of shell, dropping many of her barriers for you, and you were to her. You would have never said that to any girl, no matter how good looking they were, but Heather she was so different, so much more special to you. Well she had to be special to be your first ever girlfriend. Plus she was the most beautiful girl you have ever met, every other girl pales in comparison, but yet she does not see it in herself. You smiled to yourself as you pulled your black pants on, as you could sense Heather telling herself off for saying something she would consider out of her boundaries, but you liked this new side of Heather and it just seemed to bring something more playful out from you. So you walked over to the bed and crawled on top of it, and quickly moving over Heather's form where you were leaning directly over her.

"Excuse me? Have you seen my girlfriend? She has the most beautiful blue eyes you will ever see, and the silkiest brown hair, and the softest, tender, rosy lips, you'll ever want to kiss." You asked playfully, gently prodding Heather's sides, through the covers. In response you heard a giggle from under them. "Oh yeah I know her! But I am sorry to inform you but she has died!" Heather responded with a giggle, as you continued to prod and tickle her. "Died? What do you mean she died?" You continued in mock surprise, gently pulling the covers away, slowly. "She died of embarrassment." Heather, continued to giggle, as you pulled the covers from her beautiful, soft face, to see a hint of red across her cheeks as she noticed you have no shirt on still, this just made you smirk. "What was she so embarrassed of?" You asked, grinning, leaning closer to her face, getting captivated by her soft blue eyes. "Oh didn't you hear? She said to her boyfriend looked good in anything, whilst he stood there..." Then she leaned up a little and whispered, "...in just a towel!" She lay back down again, and you could see her cheeks reddening a little more, making her blue eyes sparkle. "Don't you think I look good in a towel?" You continued teasing, making Heather laugh. "You know I can't BELIEVE I said that to you!" She giggled, obviously feeling embarrassed again. You smiled down at her, as you pinned her beneath you, so she couldn't go anywhere. "I can't believe I said you look hot in my shirts!" You whispered to her, feeling yourself begin to blush lightly, as you continued to gaze upon your angel, finding yourself being drawn in. "You really think, I'm... hot?" Heather asked softly with a shy look in her eyes that just made her look cute and even more beautiful. "Yes. Incredibly hot!" You whispered breathlessly, as you captured her intoxicating lips, completely losing yourself in this kiss, feeling cared for in Heather's soft and affectionate caresses along the sides of your face. Eventually you slowly pulled away before you felt the urge to make the kiss more passionate, you didn't want to push her too far, too soon, especially considering the position you are in, by hovering just above her, knowing she was feeling a little nervous about it.

(Your POV) Seto broke the kiss and you could tell he was holding back. He didn't want to push and you were grateful for it, because you were not use to being in this position, with a guy. Suddenly you felt a drop of water on your forehead, and realised Seto's hair was still wet. "Aw! You're all wet! Mind you drips can't any wetter can they?" You quipped with a huge grin and you saw a mock look of horror on Seto's face. "Oh no you didn't just call me a drip!" You nodded and began to feel Seto start to tickle you. "NO!" You screamed with laughter, trying to get away from his tickling fingers. And that's when you heard the door open. Both you and Seto looked at the door to see a slightly shocked Mokuba. "Er... Sorry I'll leave guys to it." He apologised, and began to leave. "No Mokuba! Help me your brother is picking on me!" You cried out pleadingly. "Picking on you! You called me a drip!" Seto protested, starting to tickle you again. "Ahh! Mokuba! Save me!" Instantly, you saw a black blur, knocking Seto off you, and then you panicked as they began to fall off the bed. You instantly threw your hand forward and somehow stopped them from falling, feeling a heavy feeling in your head, and then quickly grabbed Seto's hand and pulled him forwards, as he had hold of Mokuba. Then the sudden heavy feeling in your head went away.

"That was close." You sighed in relief, as soon as the two brothers were safe. "I'm sorry Seto, I guess I am stronger then I look." Mokuba apologised, with a worried look on his face. It looked like Seto was about to say something but you decided to jump in before. "Don't shout at him Seto. It was my fault, I asked for help, and he did what I asked, we just went a little too far. So if you want to shout, shout at me not Mokie." You said softly to him. "Who's going to be shouting? I just want my own back!" Seto commented quickly grabbing Mokuba and started to tickle him. "HEATHER! HELP!" Mokuba laughed as he struggled to get out of his older siblings grasp. "You're going down Seto Kaiba!" You declared ad launched yourself on top of Seto, knocking him back against the pillows and forcing him to relinquish his grip on Mokuba. "Now it's your turn to get picked on Seto!" You declared as you and Mokuba began to tickle Seto. "Two against one! No fair!" Seto cried out between laughter. "Well you're bigger and stronger than us so this is fair!" You declared, as you continued to tickle him. "Hey you're right!" Seto said in realisation and suddenly, both you and Mokuba had been wrapped up in one arm each and was pulled down on top of Seto. "Hey! No fair!" Mokuba protested, as he tried to wriggle free. "What did you need me for Mokuba?" Seto asked as he continued to hold you both down in his arms. "Kaiba Corp called saying they need you in and the clothes you ordered have arrived." Mokuba informed him. "Alright can you go get them for Heather for me?" Seto said releasing his hold on Mokuba. "For me? What are you talking about?" You asked curiously, as Seto moved his free arm and wrapped it around you. "Well you can't go around wearing my shirt all day. I'll be fighting every guy off you all day and get no work done." You blushed, "Well are you going to let me go?" You asked, trying to pull from his arms. "Nope!"

(Mokuba's POV) You walked towards Seto's room once again carrying Heather's package which Seto ordered last night for her. "Seto let me go!" You hear Heather's voice demand. "No!" Seto the answered back, in a teasing tone making you laugh as you see both Heather and Seto hasn't even moved from there positions. "What is it going to take to let me go?" Heather asked your big brother with a sigh, placing her forehead against his bare chest. "A kiss" Seto answered simply, lifting her chin up, looking into her eyes lovingly. "I think I can live with that!" Heather said with a smile, returning the same gaze. You couldn't help but smile, the old Seto was coming back and it was all thanks to Heather. Then Heather leaned forward and gently started to kiss Seto. "EWWW GET A ROOM!" You announced with a giggle.

(Your POV) "I want you to trace those transactions immediately! I'm sure they would point straight to Pegasus." You looked up from your laptop and let out a soft sigh. You could hear the conversation Seto was having with one of his employees and it wasn't good. The stock for Kaiba Corp was plummeting because of these monster sightings meaning someone was buying Kaiba Corp piece by piece and has already bought almost half the company, which was not good for Seto. You may not know business very well, but you knew that if someone got one percent more than Seto, they take over the company. "I don't think it is Pegasus who is buying up Kaiba Corp Seto. Wouldn't it be Alister? I mean he blames Kaiba Corp for what happens to his brother so if I was him, I would blame the company too. Besides isn't Pegasus's soul captured, so it couldn't be him." Mokuba spoke up logically, making you smile lightly, for a twelve year old he was pretty smart, especially when it came to Kaiba Corp. But the smile didn't last as your heart continued to ache lightly. It has been bothering you all day, and it only happens when something really, really bad has happened to the people close to you, and for some reason you knew it wasn't Nikki, not this time. It was as if you could sense someone has been taken. "Heather are you alright? You have been quiet all day?" You hear Seto's deep voice snap you out of your thoughts, "Oh I have been? I didn't realise. I think I've been missing my dad since I called him." You replied with a smile, shutting the laptop, with the footage of the airport when your friends arrived in America, trying to figure out where Nikki was going, and smiling lightly at Seto. "You know I can take you home if want me too." Seto replied back, with a slight tone of reluctance as he offered. "No. I think you guys need me more here, and besides I promised myself that I will find Nikki, and she was last seen in America, so I should stay in America." You informed him, seeing the look of slight relief on Seto's face, which made you smile. "I'm glad your staying for a while Heather." Mokuba declared with a huge grin, hugging you tightly and burying his face, in your midnight blue covered shoulder, which made you giggle. You were wearing a midnight blue cashmere sweater, and a pair of beige coloured jeans, with black sneakers, which Seto had gotten for you that very morning.

Soon this moment was broken when you heard a voice coming from the Seto's intercom. "Excuse me Mr Kaiba! A Mr Wheeler is on the line for you sir." You and Mokuba looked up in surprise. "Joey is calling you. Something must be wrong!" You declare in surprise getting up with Mokuba, and moving behind Seto. "Oh great! Put him through." Seto answered his secretary, and then suddenly the most hideous looking thing appeared on the picture phone. "He really took your call?" You hear Tea voice speaks in surprise. "What he did? Kaiba! Is that you in there?" You hear Joey's voice exclaim in surprise. "It works better if you step back from the web cam." Mokuba spoke up, making you giggle when you realised you were looking at Joey's eye close up. "Hey you're right!" Joey stated laughing nervously moving away from the camera and you saw all your friends were gathered around looking into the camera intently. "Hey guys. What can we do for you?" You asked softly with a small smile, before Seto could make a comment, but you noticed that there were sad expressions on their faces. "Hey Heather. We found out some more clues about those biker punks, but first you need to do something for us Kaiba. Give us a lift to Florida and we will tell you on the way." Joey informed the three of you in an agitated tone, something very unlike him. "Why do you guys need to go to Florida?" You asked, very confused by this request. "Well Yugi has lost a duel by one of those creeps and his soul has been taken." "Joey!" Tristan exclaimed covering his face. You just froze, Yugi's soul has been taken. "What?" You whispered in shock, feeling the slight ache in your heart returning slightly, telling you it was true. You could sense Seto begin to tense up slightly, and Mokuba asked, "What do you mean about Yugi's soul being taken?" You then watched Joey slap away Tristan from his face, "Er... Forget I said anything, Kaiba about that ride." Joey informed you. "Whatever Kaiba doesn't believe in that stuff anyway it some sort of 'Hocus Pocus mind trick!" Tristan imitating Seto. You then glanced towards the side where you saw Yami sitting there with a depressed look on his face. "Is it true?" You asked solemnly looking towards Yami, trying to gain his attention, but he refused to look up. "YAMI! Is it true?" You snapped, instantly bringing Yami to look up at you, slightly surprised at you sudden snap, and instantly you could tell. Yugi wasn't there anymore. "No!" You whispered bringing your fingers to your lips in complete shock, backing away a little. "YUGI LOST! Yugi gave his Duel Monsters championship crown to some nobody? Nobody deserves that title but me!" Seto yelled in the same tone he did to you about a week and a half ago, standing up and slamming his hand on the desk. "Hold on." You hear Yami begin to protest but Seto was angry, and he was really scaring you. "I don't want to hear another word! You're a disgrace to the game Yugi!" And then Seto slammed the phone down, thus ending the conversation.

"Seto? Are you OK?" Mokuba asked carefully, as Seto still stood there still livid at what he had heard, and you just stood there still stunned. "I'm fine Mokuba. I just have another incentive to hunt down and destroy those thugs." Seto replied back, with a slight smirk on his face. You didn't like it when he was like this, and him raising his voice like that, just sent shivers down your spine, reminding you how he was so angry with you. "Heather? Are you OK?" Mokuba asked softly, noticing your sudden quietness. "Please excuse me." You say softly, walking straight out of the office and headed towards the nearest bathroom. You went into the cubicle, locked door, placing the lid down and sat on the toilet bringing your knees to your chest. "Yugi's gone! The dream, it's coming true." You whispered softly to yourself, tears coming to your eyes, thinking how the dream specifically showed to you that Yami was there in that duel with Seto, but Yugi was not. "Could Seto be next?" You then whispered, thinking of this horrible prospect, tears beginning to fall down your cheeks. You began to cry softly, unaware that someone had entered the bathroom, until you hear a familiar soft deep voice speak up. "Are you alright Heather?" Instantly you started to wipe away you tears. "You know you're not supposed to be in here." You say softly, with a hint of amusement, wiping away your tears. "I own the building I can be in here if I want!" Seto quipped and you heard a slight thump and sliding sound. Indicating he leaned against the wall and slid down, sitting on the floor. You giggled slightly, at his comment. "So are you going to tell me what is wrong?" Seto asked in a worried tone. "Just stuff." You replied back, not willing to tell him that he scared you when he got angry again. "Liar!" Seto spoke back softly, in a tone you would have used. "It's nothing really, it's just something really stupid that's all." You replied back, trying to shrug it off. "It can't be that stupid if it got you upset." Seto replied back softly and reassuringly. "Well it's just all this stuff with Nikki being missing, Yugi..." Then you heard a growl coming from Seto. "And you... scaring me." You then added barely above a whispered. "What?" Seto asked in slight surprise, "You kinda shook me up when you got angry back there. It's not a lot of fun being on the end of your wrath Seto." You whispered, afraid of how he would react, but all you met was silence.

"Seto?" You asked softly, knowing that he hadn't moved, because you could see his shadow underneath the door. Still you were met with silence, "Seto?" You asked again opening the door slowly, to see him sitting beside the door of the cubicle. As soon as you knelt down beside him, he instantly grabbed you, making you scream lightly, as he pulled you into his lap. "I'm sorry I scared you. I should watch my temper, it's just I am the top duelist and..." "You want your title back I know." You say softly, resting your head, against his shoulder, sighing lightly. "Yeah!" Seto replied back, holding you tight. "Seto?" You asked softly, closing your eyes relaxing into Seto's touch as he gently stroked your arm. "Hm?" Seto murmured softly. "Please be careful. I have a feeling something really bad is going to happen." You whispered, opening your eyes. "Heather nothing bad is going to happen. I promise you I won't let anything bad happen to you." Seto spoke reassuringly, looking into your eyes. "You can't promise me that Seto. You can't protect me from everything." You say softly, getting up from his lap, and holding your hand out to help him up. "I can try." Seto countered, taking your hand. "I know you will." You say with a smile, as Seto got to is feet. "Plus with Nikki, we'll find her. I can promise you that. And everything will be fine, you'll see." Seto told you with a warm smile. "Thank you Seto." You replied softly, walking beside him towards his office. 'I hope you right Seto. Please Nikki where ever you are, please be safe.'

**Written by the wonderful and genius mind of Nicole Silvers**

(Nikki's POV) "What makes you think you'll prevail this time Alister? " You asked leaning against the doorframe to his room. "Kaiba got lucky that time. I didn't know he had that dragon." He countered glaring at you. "Must I remind you that you BARELY got out of that last one, so what makes this time any different?" you snapped now crossing your arms. For some reason you wanted to do this job yourself and you wouldn't be able to do that if he succeeded first. "What makes YOU think you can do a better job Nicole?" He retorted back. "I have a personal score to settle with that jerk..." you softly replied. "Well Master Dartz is allowing ME to settle this not you, so get in line, and learn some respect." He told you. "He's no master of me! I can tell you that much. So what I do is under my free will thank you very much!" You retorted. "That's where you're wrong. I suggest you get with the program and follow orders." He retaliated. "NO ONE orders me around Alister! I do what I do because I choose to do. I will not allow myself to be a puppet on a couple strings. I don't ask 'how high?' when someone tells me to jump. You got that!" you argued. "But what does all this have to do with Kaiba. I know my score but what's yours. Why are you so strong on doing this?" He asked with a growl in his voice. "If you must know.. He drove someone dear to me away, and..." but you were cut off by a voice. "Nicole please meet me in the library." You turned your head to see Dartz at a doorway a ways down the hall where you suggested the library to be. You glanced back at Alister then at Dartz. "We'll finish this conversation later Alister." With that, you turned and walked down the long narrow hallway to the doorway you saw Dartz enter into earlier...

"You wished to see me sire, would that mean you..." "I have not found her... yet. I am still looking my child" he interrupted. Another part of you seemed to break as you heard him tell you this. "Then what would you need me for Sire?" you questioned. "I needed to speak with you about another matter." he simply replied. "What other matter do I care about?" you asked swiftly. "The act that I am sending Alister out for Kaiba's soul." He told you. Something inside you began to burn as this newer feeling of anger and fury raged inside. Dartz only continued, "I am sending him because I can afford to lose him in the case he fails. You, my child... I cannot" You looked at him almost confused. "What do you mean?" You questioned. "If we are to complete our mission a few... sacrifices... may have to be made. You are a strong member of this group and I wish to preserve my stronger members for that when the weaker members fail completely I have someone to rely on. Do you understand?" he told you. "Do you mean you are sending Alister back out to lose?" you asked somewhat surprised. "He failed me before and I do not accept failure so yes, that is my plan. If and when that event occurs you may take your turn my dear..." Dartz informed you. "So what do I do.. Wait here until we get word?" you questioned. "Just the busy bee always wanting something to do..." he lightly chuckled walking up to you. You close your eyes as you felt his lips press against the top of your head sending a weird feeling over you, "Don't worry I have much for you to do until then my child..." He told you as he held out several of the empty cards you all used. "Do I have a target?" you asked. "No just something to pass your time. The more you get the faster we can find your friend young one.." he told you. At that comment you took the cards and placed them in the card container attached to your belt. "I won't fail you sire.." you told him. "I'm sure you won't Nicole now go and finish your assignment." he replied.

(FF Several Hours)

You made it to the closest city pretty quickly and walked around. Not many people were out due to the soldiers but you walked around with ease. That was until a voice came behind you. "Hea!" You turned around to the source of the voice. There not too far behind was a group of boys. The oldest seemed to be maybe thirteen and the youngest around seven and the other two were about nine and ten. "What is it?" you asked seeming like the innocent girl. "Who are you?" The oldest snapped suspiciously. "I'm only a girl can't you see that?" you replied. "We can tell you're a girl, but what are you doing out here?" the youngest spoke up in the same tone as the older as he this behind one of the others. "Looking for my sister..." you told them. "Why haven't the soldiers attacked you all this time?" the oldest snapped not seeming to budge on his suspicions. "I'm lucky I guess..." you replied. "NO! You're one of them aren't you!" The eldest argued standing in front of the younger boys. "Now what would make you think that?" you asked as a small smirk played on your lips. W_hat am I doing? This is NOTHING like me. How in the world am I acting like this?_ You thought to yourself. "You're duel disk is not like the others it's like the ones the soldiers wear, so that means you want a duel!" the oldest spoke up angrily as he held up his arm to show the disk on his wrist. "If you're assumptions were true, would you REALLY want to duel someone with the soldiers?" you asked. "Our parents won't wake up because of the soldiers and we want them BACK!" One of the middle ones snapped. "So it's a duel you want kid?" you asked as you held out your arm. "You bet it is!" he replied activating his disk. "You don't know what you're getting into kid, are you sure you want to take me on? The stakes are higher than you think.." you spoke with a small chuckle in your voice. _'WHAT AM I LAUGHING about?'_ you screamed in your head as your body seemed to be going on its own. "We all but Nicholas will play you..." the middle child spoke up. "Are you saying this is a three on one match?" you asked wondering what the kids were doing. "No, the three of us are dueling as one person." The other child told you. "So be it then, it really doesn't matter. The outcome will be the same..." you told them as your disk activated. You drew five cards and then drew one to start your turn. You looked at your hand and saw it. _'it's too soon... I can't.. they're only kids!_ You told yourself not wanting to do this **'Do IT! we MUST!'** argued something as your hand grabbed one of the cards and placed it on the field. "I activate this.. The Seal of Orichalcos" _Somebody Help Me_...

(FF)

_I can tie it... as long as I don't activate my facedown... that means no one looses..._ you thought to yourself as you were trying to find a way out of this predicament. You could easily win this turn, but these were only children, and you weren't going to do that to them. You didn't want to. **I will not lose** came a thought bringing a sharp pain in your chest with each syllable. _they're only KIDS I have to tie it..._ you argued the other thought. **You're nothing but a coward!** screamed the thought as the pain grew stronger. That's when your body seemed to go numb as if you weren't in control. _'What's happening!'_ you screamed in your mind. **You don't have the courage to do it yourself!** came that pain staking thought again. Now it was as if you didn't have control. "activate 'emergency previsions' which gives me enough points to attack you while you're wide open!" you announced pressing the button for the card. _NO! STOP!_ You yelled to yourself. **There's no stopping me. You no longer have the power.** argued the thought as the monsters attack went through costing you some life points (an effect of the monster) but not all as their life points dropped to zero. You managed to close your eyes as the Seal took all three away. Their screams echoed in your ears as the seal did its work. You opened your eyes once more to see the three children on the ground unconscious. Guilt and regret stabbed your heart as you saw this. You didn't want to do it. You wanted to tie it where no one lost, but something happened and you couldn't do it. What was happening to you? What kind of monster were you becoming? Your body began to shake as you realized what you had done. It wasn't meant to happen. They were only children. "MIKIE! ANDREW!" You looked over and saw the youngest one of the group shaking his brothers in attempts to wake them. This sight sickened you. You were the cause of this sight. You couldn't take it anymore. You turned and ran into the nearest empty alleyway in order to hide. "I'd have to say that that was a good catch for a first try there mate. Three in one duel." Came the over cheery voice of Valon. "I think I'm going to be sick.." You murmured going past him to a side alley as your grief turned to a feeling like you were going to hurl.

That's when you screamed out in pain as that feeling in your chest hit you like you had been impaled with an object, and the intensity was at least 20 times harder then before. You clutched your chest as you feel to your knees. **The darkness is too much to fight back! I shall prevail!** Yelled a voice that sounded like your own. That sense of numbness returned as the pain continued to increase. "What's Happening to me!" you screamed in pain as you completely doubled over wrapping your arms around yourself. The green light of The Seal expanded around you. You didn't loose... why was The Seal activating? Wind seemed to be swirling around you in the boundaries of The Seal as also something else seemed to be acting up. The pain increased and spread throughout your entire body making it feel like you were being cut everywhere. "Nikki where ever you are, please be safe" came a voice to your ears that brought joy. In your state of pain you could almost see her face. "Heather.." You gasped. "HEATHER! HELP ME!" you yelled trying to make this pain that was seemingly eating you from the inside out go away. **You can't overpower me!** came that voice that sounded like your own as the other force acting around you seemed to strengthen causing The Seal to fluxuate and become brighter. Another sharp wave burst through your body, causing you to scream once more until you were just lost in the pain and gave up...

(Valon's POV)

Once you heard her screaming you ran around the corner to see The Seal active around her, but it seemed to be doing something different. It didn't seem to be after her soul but something else. She was doubled over and seemed to be in pain. You ran over to her as she let out one last scream closing her eyes and falling limp on the ground. the Seal disappeared once she lay on the ground. You hurried next to her. "Wake up mate. What happened. hea! Hea!" You shook her and got no response. You checked and found she was still breathing. "Master Dartz is gonna have me bum for this..." You murmured picking up the light brunette so to take her back to the island...

(Dark Maza's POV) You slowly open your eyes, hearing the sound of footsteps walking down a hall. Wait you could hear? You snapped your eyes wide and sat up quickly, looking around your surroundings. You could see you could actually see what was in front of you. You moved your hand, and felt the fabric. You could feel, looking at your hands, you realised you have finally done it, as a smirk crossed your face. You were no longer trapped within the dark confines of this silly, weak, little girl, and your counter part has been far too weak to stop since her 'outing'. "Finally... freedom!" You whispered with a chuckle and the person to thank was Dartz, he would make a powerful ally. If it wasn't for him, and the Seal of Orichalcos you would still be stuck within your darken dungeon within the girl's soul. Then you felt the strong surge of anger which Dartz has stirred inside the girl, making you crave for the sweet taste of revenge. Your target, a man named... Seto Kaiba.


	34. Chapter 34

**True Friend, True Love (Seto Kaiba) #34**

(Your POV) You sat in your seat completely lost in your own thoughts. You could have sworn you heard Nikki's voice, clear as a bell screaming in pain for your help, and then just darkness. It was mind numbing, and Seto and Mokuba became really worried at how pale you became, they ordered you to sit down and they completely fussed over you. You smiled to yourself as you thought about yesterday, and the Kaiba brothers' behaviour. Right now you were sat on one of Kaiba Corp's planes with Seto, Mokuba and the team. You were so deep in thought you didn't realise someone was trying to get your attention, until you felt something gently caress the top of your hand, snapping you out of your focused expression, and look down at your hand. Instantly you saw a stray little finger, tickling the top of your hand gently and softly, making you look up, and finding yourself being lost into two blue pools that were Seto's eyes. "I guess the subtle approach is a good way to get your attention." Seto chuckled lightly, his eyes sparkling. You instantly blushed and smiled, "I'm sorry I haven't been feeling like myself lately. You know after all that has happened." You replied back, feeling silly that you let your mind wander off again. "It's alright. At least you don't look like a ghost anymore. I swear you went white as your top." Seto commented with a slight worried look in his eyes. You smiled lightly at what he said, because you knew he was exaggerating. You were wearing a white, hooded top with your sleeves rolled up to your elbows, with your locket and pendant showing. You were also wearing black, pants and black white sneakers, with black fingerless gloves. You tied your hair back in a high ponytail, with small strands of your brown hair caressing your face. You also had your card holder belt strapped around your waist, holding your deck which you have refused to allow Seto to see. You didn't want to give up your strategies by allowing him to see your cards. Not yet any way. And Seto, well he was looking drop dead handsome in his Battle City outfit.

"Now don't you know how to charm the ladies!" You joked, tapping Seto on the nose, for his comment. "Sorry it's just you have been distance since yesterday. You've been worrying me." Seto told you in a worried tone. "I'm sorry." You spoke softly looking at your hands, "I just can't shake this feeling that something really bad is going to happen. I had this feeling since I left Domino." "I told you Heather. I won't let anything bad happen to you." Seto spoke up, taking your hand, and making you look back into his eyes. "It's not me I'm worried about." You whispered, with your own worried look, tightening your hold around Seto's hand. "I'm not going to leave you Heather. And I'm not going to leave Mokuba either. Not without a fight." Seto replied back, bringing your hand to his soft lips and felt the warm, familiar, reassuring feeling flow from your fingers, to throughout your body. "You guys not going to get sappy are you? Not while the team is aboard!" You hear Mokuba giggle, as he spoke up to make you realise that he was there. You giggled softly, with a blush and stood up, letting go of Seto's hand. "If I want to be sappy Mokuba Kaiba then I'll be sappy!" You playfully growled, ruffling Mokuba's raven hair. "Hey!" Mokuba protested trying to protecting his hair. "I'm going to take a walk, stretch my legs. I'll be back soon." You informed the Kaiba brothers before they began to protest where you were going, with a smile, and then you began to walk away from them. Loving the fact you could actually walk on this plane freely where if you were on a normal plane full of passengers you would have been stuck in the same seating position for the entire flight.

You walked down the length of the plane, pass the small stair case that went to the cock pit and where the pilot was and you continued waking down until you began to notice something. You were totally alone, the team, the other twenty passengers. They had vanished in to thin air. Then you glanced out of the window and saw those weird lights again, you dashed over and looked out. They looked so beautiful, but the last time you saw these lights, there was an increase in monster sightings and your nightmares began to become far more intense then they have ever been. Plus that feeling returned the feeling of being watched. You looked around, to see if Seto or Mokuba had come up behind you but there was no one. It seemed the entire plane was empty, other than you, Mokuba, Seto and the pilot. Then the interior lights began to flutter on and off, making your heart beat increase to a fast pace, and that's when you heard his voice...

(Seto's POV) "Heather has sure gone for a long time Seto. Do you think she is alright?" Mokuba asked as you both sat down, glancing out at the window to see that weird light show outside and apparently you were flying into it. "Heather just has a lot on her mind. But you're right she has been gone a little too long for my liking. Plus I don't think flying into this light show is the best course of action." You commented in a solemn voice, thinking about how quiet Heather has been since she heard about Yugi's loss. And the sudden way she turned pale after leaving the bathroom and clutching her chest where her heart is, just made you panic that you were going to lose her. "Why not it just an illusion isn't it?" Mokuba asked curiously. "Maybe but if it doesn't go away in the next two minutes I will be demanding that the plane takes a different course." Then the lights suddenly began to flicker on and off taking you off guard. "Um why don't you do that now Seto?" Mokuba added, feeling nervous as well. "Captain this is Seto Kaiba do you copy?" You tried to contact the pilot through the communicator in your jacket. However you received no response. "Captain come in!" "I'm gonna check it out myself." Mokuba spoke up running towards the cock pit, and you followed him. "Hey where did our team go? I don't think they all have to go to the bathroom all at the same time!" Mokuba spoke in shock, making you realised that you were alone on this plane. "They must be around here somewhere!" You replied back, wondering where so many people could be. And that's where you heard laughter, "Sorry boys this is a private party now! And we have unfinished business to attend to Kaiba!" "I know that voice!" Mokuba spoke in a startled tone. "Alister!" You grind you teeth in anger, recognising the voice as well. "Seto! What about Heather?" Mokuba then realised in a panic, and your eyes widened remembering your last encounter with this red head freak and what he did to Heather. "Alister show yourself!" You demanded with fiercely. "He must be in the cock pit!" Mokuba stated and instantly you turned and ran up the stairs, towards the cock pit to find no one there, it was set on auto pilot. "I wonder what he did with the crew?" Mokuba spoke out loud. "I don't know. But we have to find them." You replied back. "You fools! You never had a crew, they were an illusion all along! Heather on the other hand, oh she is very real." You hear Alister taunt you. "Where is she? Show yourself you coward!" You demanded striding down the hall looking for Alister, and Heather. Finally you arrived at the conference room, by descending some stairs and there he was pleased as punch with himself. "We have a score to settle Kaiba!" He taunted, turning around in one of the chairs. "Where is Heather? You better tell me now!" You growled angrily, kicking yourself mentally for allowing him to take Heather again. "Oh the lovely Heather is just a little tied up right now! So I suggest you duel me to find out where." Alister suggested in a cocky tone, leaving you no choice. You needed to teach him a lesson once and for all. "Fine!" You agreed stepping to the side and flipping a switch. "It's a good thing I am prepared for anything." You stated as the table and chairs were moved away. "Seto don't do it!" You hear Mokuba call out in a worried tone. "I have to Mokuba! To teach this nobody a lesson and to find Heather." You responded taking your position to face Alister. "It'll never happen Kaiba because once I take your soul away you will never see your brother or sweet Heather again!" Alister informed you, setting up his duel disk as did you. "Enough talk it time to duel!"

(Your POV) "We meet again Heather!" You turned around and saw the last person you wanted to see. "Alister! Leave me alone!" You snapped, pushing him out the way and began to run back towards Seto and Mokuba. However you were stopped by Alister grabbing your wrist. "Let go of me!" You snapped twisting your wrist out of his grasp and back handed him across the face, forcing him back a few steps. "It looks like the little rose has thorns!" Alister smirked, as he wiped a bit of blood from his lips. "You know it! And I'm not going to let you take Seto's soul away! That's why you are here isn't it!" You stated angrily taking a defensive stance. "Yes that's right he needs to pay! His father took my family away from me!" Alister stated bitterly to you, taking a step forward but you didn't move. "So what has that got to do with Seto? He is nothing like his step father!" You questioned, remaining strong before him. "He is EXACTLY like his step father! He is ruthless and cold! Why can't you see that?" Alister asked desperately, allowing his anger to take control, meaning the darkness inside of him to grow at an alarming rate. "You said under different circumstances we could have been friends! Well I am offering that friendship now, it doesn't matter what the situation. I am asking you as a friend please trust me, Seto is not like that he never has been!" You pleaded to Alister, as something inside you tried to release him from the darkness in his heart. As you stepped out of your stances and held your hands to the side, feeling the same light in your heart and pendant grow as it has protected in your vision. You could see Alister beginning to struggle with himself, and began to hold his head. "Alister! Please let it go! Let the darkness go, let me help you!" You whispered softly, stepping forward to him and placing your hands on top of his. He looked up at you, seeing the inner struggle within himself, the pain, the fear.

"H-Heather!" He struggled to say and then suddenly his anger erupted, and you saw a green and auburn eyes stare at you. "NO!" He yelled grabbing your hands, and throwing you out of the way and against the wall. Then there was a flash of light and you saw a monster in front of you. It was Jinzo, and he leered over you, keeping you exactly where you were. "If you don't make any sudden moves Heather you will remain safe." Alister told you from behind Jinzo. "And what about Seto?" You demanded, not taking your eyes from the monster before you. "You have to understand Heather. People like him are corrupt, they bring greed. Once Dartz offers his soul he will be able to wipe out people like him, and bring paradise." Alister tried reasoning with you. "So hurting innocent people is alright as long as it bring peace is that right. I don't think so and you know it!" You snapped back, glaring at him coldly. "You'll see. Once paradise comes you'll be thanking me Heather." Alister replied softly, and walked away, leaving you with Jinzo leering above you. "ALISTER!" You yelled after him, trying to move, but Jinzo, raised his hands and you sensed energy begin to form and build and you instantly sat down in your original position. This made Jinzo lower his hands and folded his arms, remaining standing before you. You let out a sigh, how were you going to get out of this?

FF You still remained sitting against the wall, with Jinzo still standing before you, until you felt a sudden violent shift in the plane, and that strange cold feeling in your heart, it always came every time the Seal of Orichalcos was activated. Then suddenly the plane began to fall, making you slide forward from the wall and Jinzo to begin to lose his footing. You screamed, and caught of one of the chairs, to prevent you from sliding further down. As you did one of the overhead compartments suddenly burst open and some oxygen masks dropped down, and caught up in the tubes was a spare Kaiba Corp duel disk. You reached out for it, and saw Jinzo had raised his arms again to fire at you. Your eyes widened and you continued to reach out for the duel disk. "Come on!" You encouraged yourself, trying to reach further, and then with out warning, for some reason you felt an energy rise within you, and your mind began to tug at the duel disk pulling it to your waiting hands. Quickly you put it on your wrist and activated it, pulling your deck from your belt and placing it in the duel disk recogniser, and pulled a card sensing a strong energy you felt before. There it was the card you have gotten from the GAME shop all those months ago. The one, Mr Moto gave you.

*Flash Back* Yugi and your friends had dropped you off home after your incident at the museum, and your mind still was on that vision of the girl who looked like you and the boy who looked liked Seto. What did it mean and why did it have such an effect on you. You let out a sigh and dumped your bag on your bed, and began to remove your trainers. That's when you felt the strong feeling again, and you looked at your bag, where it seemed to emanate from, you picked it up slowly and opened your bag, to where you have put the pack which Mr Moto refused to let you pay for. This was the source of the feeling and you slowly opened it, curious of what was inside. When you opened it, you were surprised there was only one card, where they would have been six. You took it out gazed at the single card, where the illustration was just completely black. Underneath where the description was you read.

_Shadow Sphinx_

_Shape shifter and loyal servant to a Sorceress_

*End Flash Back*

There was no more time to dwell on it, you didn't know what was going to happen because you haven't tried this card out before. "Shadow Sphinx! I summon you! Attack Jinzo now!" You cried out, bringing the card to the field of your duel disk. In a flash of light, standing before you was a man dressed in black, with huge black wings, he had grey, whitish hair, and strong, piercing emerald cat like eyes. Then as quick as lightning a dark blast emanated from his hand and destroyed Jinzo, breaking up into pieces, as a duel monster would after losing the battle stage in a normal, holographic duel. Then suddenly the chair you were clinging onto suddenly snapped, you screamed as you slid across the floor, but you were caught in a strong hold. "I have you my mistress." You heard a purring, soothing voice making you look up and stare into cat like, emerald, green eyes. You took in his face, and found he looked exactly like Seto except a few differences, but yet he looked so familiar. "Shadow?" You whispered, as the name came from a distant and ancient memory. "I am glad you do remember my pet name mistress." Shadow, grinned a cat like grin, as you felt the plane begin to self right itself. "You are safe now mistress. I will come again when you summon me." Then suddenly Shadow disappeared and returned to your deck. 'That was his true form!' you thought to yourself in shock not knowing how you actually knew this. Then your thoughts turned to Seto and Mokuba. "I'm coming guys!"

You ran towards the dark feeling that became stronger as you got closer knowing that it was the Seal of Orichalcos and Seto is bound to be duelling against Alister. And soon enough you came to an empty room and there they were, but your eyes widened at the position Seto was in. They were outside, on top of the plane, in a very dangerous position, along with Alister. "Seto please stop the duel!" Mokuba pleaded to his older sibling. "I never back away from a challenge Mokuba, especially when Heather is on the line." Seto replied back determinedly. You smiled softly at his determination, and spoke up. "Even when your soul is on the line?" Instantly you caught the attention of all three boys. "Heather! Heather! You're OK!" You hear Mokuba shout in relief hugging you tightly, "Every time Heather!" Seto replied to your question. "How did you...?" Alister asked in shock but you cut him off. "You're not the only one with gifts!" You snapped angrily, towards him due to the position he left you in, and the position he has Seto in. "My, my! We do have a temper don't we?" Alister taunted. "Oh you don't know the half of it sweetheart!" You sniped back, knowing that Alister was now lost within the darkness of his heart, and his hatred towards Seto and everything he represents.

FF to the when Seto counters Alister's attack on his Blue Eyes White Dragon with his Fortress Ziggurat

You continued to hold on to Mokuba in case there was another increase in the vacuum when the windows blow and tried to suck you and Mokuba out of the plane, as you watched Alister stand there stunned at the counter attack Seto had made, making him down 1000 life points. You heart was pounding as you continued to feel the plane plummet to the ground because the seal has once again knocked out the auto pilot. But something he said next disturbed you to no end. "Who needs monsters! Once this plane is destroyed the power of the Seal of Orichalcos will absorb everyone on this plane. That includes your girlfriend and little brother, Kaiba!" You were shocked at what he just said and you looked at Seto with complete worry. You couldn't let this happen, not to Mokuba especially, he was so young he didn't deserve this. Seto glanced at you, and gave you a small nod of reassurance and turned to look stern at Alister. "You are a coward for relying on something else other than seeing this fight to the end. You're only bitter because you failed as a brother to protect your little brother." Seto remarked in your opinion rather viciously, you agree Alister shouldn't blame Seto for his problems but losing someone you care about it really hurts, and there was no need for that comment. "Well you can't save your brother or Heather even if you win this duel. They are going to die by your hands Kaiba!" Alister remarked defensively back, and you could see pain in his eyes. "Let's duel!" Seto just spoke in a tone that you have come to be familiar with when you have followed some of his duels after meeting him. He always had something up his sleeve and this was no different. He then draw and summoned the Fang of Critius and that's when you knew it was all over, as once again the dragon gave you that reassuring look, as if telling you that everything will be alright, and you trusted him.

FF To when the plane crashed landed

"Mokuba! Heather!" You hear Seto call as he ran from the cockpit towards you and Mokuba, which both of you remained with the now soulless body of Alister. You stood up, and instantly you were in Seto's warm embrace. "Are you alright?" He whispered holding you tightly. "I will be when you let me breathe!" You whispered jokingly back, breathlessly. Seto released you and looked down at Alister's lifeless body. "Let's get out of here before anything else happens!" Seto spoke picking up Alister, and headed towards the door and jumped down, you and Mokuba went to the door and found the gang standing there in shock. "It's the gang!" Mokuba exclaims as you stood at the doorway. As you looked down and see the sheer height from the plane to the ground. "Come on Mokie!" You say kneeling down and allowing him to get on your back. "It's really high Heather!" Mokuba stated nervously, as he clung tightly to your shoulders. "Don't worry you'll be safe with me. Just close your eyes and it'll be all over. Promise." You spoke reassuringly, and then making sure his eyes were closed you jumped down, without anybody there to catch you, and you landed lightly on your feet, placing Mokuba down. "How come I get the feeling you have done that before?" Seto asked, slightly impressed at your fearless move. "Hmm maybe once or twice. I'm still allowed to have few mysteries kept from you Seto. And oh I am keeping this duel disk." You informed him with a small smile, but it soon faded when you saw Roland with a panicked look on his face. "Mr Kaiba! Sir! I have bad news!"

(Dark Maza's POV) "And what is that suppose to do? Suddenly bring him into this box and trap him there. As tempting as that prospect is I much rather crush Seto Kaiba! Make him beg!" You asked Dartz, with your arms folded, and with detest in your voice as he messed around with some kind of magic box. "No my dear, this is merely bait. I am bringing Seto Kaiba to you. And then you can take his soul and do what you wish to the rest of him." He informed you in that smooth, silky voice. You smirked, "Good. Because I cannot quell this thirst for long, I need my revenge and I need it soon!"

(Your POV) FF As soon as the helicopter landed in New York where Kaiba Corp Head Quarters are Yami and the rest of the gang began to exit, and was slowly followed by Seto and Mokuba. You had arrived here in order to clear up the photographs which could hold the secrets of how to beat the Great Leviathan Yami and the rest of the gang told you about. But you held back slightly, and waited for the ever silent blonde, Sam. "Come on Sam. Perhaps Nikki is here waiting for us." You spoke softly, and he looked at you with those big blue eyes and gave you a small smile, at the fact you remembered him and knew of his pain. "I hope so Heather." He spoke to you, as he stood up, and both of you began to leave the helicopter, hearing Seto give instructions to take Alister and Rex to the medical centre. That's when you felt that feeling of being watched again, and a sudden chill went up your spine, encouraging you to look around the darken streets of New York, as the helicopter took off. Someone was here you knew it. "Heather? You alright you seemed distracted?" You heard Joey's voice speak up, as you stepped forward towards the darks streets. "That's because I am Joey!" You replied back not even looking at your friend, and that chill went up your spine again. "What was that?" "I never felt anything like it!" You hear your friends exclaim as they too obviously felt the cold shiver, and in a panic you glanced at Seto, and then suddenly there was a ball of energy heading into his direction. "SETO!"

Instantly you felt that strange feeling again and you were suddenly beside Seto and pushing him to the ground with you, as the energy ball flew by at rapid speed and hit the water behind you. You were panting as you looked into Seto's eyes as you lay on top of his chest. "Are you alright?" You asked softly, "I'm fine what the hell was that?" Seto asked in shock, as you got up and helped him up as well, but before you could answer a familiar voice spoke up. "Well at least that got your attention but it would have been far more satisfying if it hit you Kaiba!" You looked towards the source of the voice and there she was the very person you have been longing to see was standing just across the street. However something was wrong, the cold chill, the feeling of darkness, every negative feeling possibly known to you was coming from Nikki. "Nic! I am so glad we found you!" Sam spoke in relief as he began to run up to her, but before you could say anything she raised her hand and in a tone that you were unfamiliar with Nikki, she stated. "Stay away from me you filthy mortal!" And then there was gush of wind and Sam was flying through the air and crashed into Professor Hawkins trailer. "Nikki! What are you doing?" Yami stated in surprise but she said nothing, she focused her attention on the person standing next to you and Mokuba. Seto. "I will quench my thirst for revenge now! Seto Kaiba! You're soul is mine!" As she began to walk towards Seto, her arm clad with the duel disk that Alister had, she was after a duel, she was after Seto's soul. No you can't allow Nikki or whoever she was to do this. You stepped in front of Seto and stared down into the anger filled brown eyes that once belonged to your best friend, your sister, your family. "Move!" She snapped, as you dared to stand in her way. "No." You said softly and simply, continuing to stand your ground. "I SAID MOVE MORTAL!" She yelled at you, throwing, her hand to the side, and you felt a strong wind trying to push you aside, but you were in a stance where you could withstand the force, without being pushed to the side. "And I said no! If you want to get to Seto you have to go through me!" You stated in an angry tone, knowing that this was definitely no longer your Nikki. "Well that shouldn't be too much of a problem now should it?" She remarked back with a chuckle.

You smirked which took her slightly off guard, "No it shouldn't..." You replied back, stepping in front of her, preparing your duel disk and your deck. "I would say it's time to duel Nicole Silvers. But then you're not my Nicole are you?" You state determinedly, as the person in front of you prepared her duel disk, which was like the one Alister had. "You're right I am not that pathetic weak little girl! She is long gone! You can call me Maza! But don't get me confused with my suffering counterpart I am stronger then her and the one you call Nicole." She informed you with a smirk. "That's what you think! Nikki is one of the strongest people I know. I am going to keep fighting till I bring her back. So stop yapping because it's time to duel!" You snapped back, as you drew your five cards, as did she. "I teach you to be impudent to me! I'm guessing you have yet to feel the incredible power of this card. I activate the Seal of Orichalcos! This card will be your undoing and you can join your pathetic little friend!" Then you watched as the green light begin to expand from her duel disk and once again you felt the cold sharp pain of every negative emotion, as the Seal expanded, about to pass through you and Seal cutting you off from everyone else. "NO! HEATHER!" You hear Seto shout as you scream in pain as the Seal passed through you. You never felt so cold, so lost, feeling so hopeless. However it soon passed as the Seal stopped expanding cutting you off from your friends.

You stood there panting at the extreme emotions, clutching your heart in slight pain you just felt, hearing the Seal being banged against with great force. You turned slightly to see Seto hitting the Seal full on. You then turned back and faced your opponent who was chuckling. "Looks like you're more like Kira then I thought. So pure, so innocent can't stand the Shadows can you? The Seal might finish you before I can finish you off in this duel." Maza spoke tauntingly, but as she did you felt a warm feeling swarm around your entire body, allowing you to stand up straight and face her head on. "I don't think so! More like the fact I will defeat you in this duel and get my sister back." You replied back, giving her a cold stare, making her anger begin to boil. She wasn't scaring you in the slightest, you can't afford to be scared Nikki was on the line and you were going to get her back at all costs.

**(The entire Nikki POV is written by the wonderful Nicole Silvers who had kindly done this for me)**

(Nikki's POV) You opened your eyes to complete darkness. Last you could remember, you were in the alley and The Seal was acting weirdly, but then the pain in your chest revealed itself. You wrapped your arms around yourself as the pain only seemed to increase slowly but surely to the point of cutting off your air supply. Franticly, you looked around to only see black in all directions. You managed to suffer the pain a stand to your feet still clutching onto your chest. What was happening to you? Where were you? You wobbled several steps hopping to find a clue to your confinement. But then it was as if something had grabbed your legs in order to keep them from going further. You looked so to see what was responsible for your capture, but only saw darkness. That's when a familiar voice came to your ears. _"Listen you when I am talking to you I will address you accordingly, but right now shut your trap because I am talking to my sister."_ You had begun to panic as you reached out so to grab anything in this place. "Heather, HELP ME!" you cried out as you seemed to almost gain feeling and something seemed different as if you had gained some control of something. 'STAY DOWN!' bellowed a voice as the darkness seemed to force you down to your knees slowly consuming your mobility...

(Your POV) Your were chuckling slightly as Maza's Chimera destroyed your Giant Soldier of Stone. "It's been awhile since we last duel Nic Nac. Remember? Last time it was in the hospital back in America." You spoke with a smile, knowingly unnerving Maza, and also your friends who had stood by watching each turn seeing that both of you are on par with one another. "I told you, you fool she is gone. This Nicole does not exist!" Maza told you angrily and tauntingly, making you snap at her. "Listen you when I am talking to you I will address you accordingly, but right now shut your trap because I am talking to my sister." You responded pointing your finger towards her, speaking in a way that a mother would tell a naughty child for daring to interrupt you. But then you saw something, a glimmer, a sparkle in her hard hazel eyes. Someone struggling to be set free, looking at you pleadingly, "Heather, HELP ME!" "NIKKI?" You spoke in surprise and hope. "NIC!" You hear Sam cry out, trying to smash through the Seal, trying desperately to get to his girlfriend to hold her tight. But the hardened look returned to her usual soft brown eyes, indicating Maza had returned again as the power of the Seal increased, making you slightly breathless until the warm feeling in your heart increase to battle off the negative emotions. "I KNEW it! Nikki is still fighting you can't get rid of her!" You declared triumphantly, feeling a renewed hope. "That's what you think!" Maza told you with a smirk, placing a monster face down in defence mode and one card face down on the field, ending her turn. "What do you mean by that?" You demanded, drawing a card to begin your turn. But she simply smiled at you with that evil smile and waited for your move. _'I know you are there Nikki. Don't worry I'm coming!'_

(Nikki's POV) Who knows how long you tried to fight this invisible force keeping you where you were, but your struggle proved useless. It seemed the more you fought the tighter this force became. What had happened to you? Only a few days ago, your life going normally, but now it was past the point of crash and burn. This cold dark prison was becoming too much to bear as tears swelled in the corners of your eyes. Your body suddenly became cold all over as you could almost see your breath fog up the air around you. The tears in your eyes became cold ice running down your face as now you felt your self come to the brink of all hope being lost. You were no longer yourself, and you had no reason to go on anymore. _'Yes! Give up. It is too much'_ echoed a voice in your dazed cold state. "Why?" you questioned yourself trying to give one last fight. _'The heart is too cold for you to go on.. Go! Give up!'_ countered the echoing voice. Your body was now numb as the darkness continued to constrict you further. If you could only feel, you knew you would have been shivering at this point. This was just too much for you to bear as the cold took its toll bringing you to the ground. You thought once more about everyone who was most likely worrying about you and what was going on. "I'm sorry..." you whispered closing your eyes once again...

(Your POV) _"I'm sorry..."_ You heard Nikki's voice speak weakly to you, and then a sharp pain hit your heart, making you cry out and clutch your chest, as a tear began to roll down your cheek. "Nikki!" You whispered softly as you felt her begin to give up. You were not looking so good either, not only had Maza been attacking you life points but also your deck as well. She had strategically, activate the flip effect of not one, not two but three Needle Worms, which had one of the most destructive flip effects in duel monsters, making up for the low attack and defence points they have. Once flipped 5 cards from the top of your deck must be sent directly to the graveyard, practically wiping out your entire deck, leaving you just one card to draw and it is Maza's turn, plus she had activated the effect of her trap card Gravity Bind, leaving both of you unable to use monsters of level 4 or higher to attack with but their position can be changed if the duelist wishes to. There was nothing could do, your Buster Blader could easily finish her off in one fail sweep against her treacherous Needle Worms with their attack points at only 750 whilst your monster had the boost attack points of 3100 because of the Baby Dragon in her Graveyard, and the three face down cards you had were useless. "You can feel it can't you? Your friend has given up, she is lost to the darkness, and you are so close to joining her." Maza laughed at you. You closed your eyes feeling the cold bitterness surrounding you, coming from the Seal of Orichalcos and penetrating your warmth barrier. _'I can't give up! Nikki never gave up on me! Even when I thought I have given up.'_

*Flash Back*

"Hey Heather! How are you feeling today?" You hear Nikki's soft voice speak up gently, as she came through the door to your room in Hospital. You slowly glanced up to make sure that there was no male coming in with her other then your dad, and stared silently for a few seconds and then looked down at your hands again, in shame of even existing. You were having one of your worst days since the incident with Lee, you felt sick to the stomach, as you could still feel his hands touching you, hitting you, and you could feel the pain at your throat where the knife he held cut you rather deeply. All this pain and shame you were feeling, you couldn't bring yourself to speak to anyone, you didn't feel you deserved to talk to people, therefore you haven't spoken in weeks since the incident. "That bad huh? Well you know what Heather Owens I don't feel like having a one sided conversation today. So..." Nikki trailed off, and then you heard shuffling making you look up in curiosity, to find your hospital table being pushed in front of you, and two duel monster fields being laid out in front of you. And carefully placed at the side was your deck. "Don't worry I haven't looked at what you have. I know how guarded you about that." Nikki spoke reassuringly, as you continued to gaze at your deck, slowly reaching out and taking it in your slightly trembling hands. This was your deck, it belonged to you. Not Lee, not anyone, this was yours. "Well come on then! Lets get this show on the road! You slowly looked up, your hair falling across your face, seeing Nikki had already drawn her 5 cards and was waiting for you. You couldn't understand what she was doing, but automatically, you placed your deck on the field, and drew 5 cards. "I'll go first!" Nikki stated clearly, drawing a card into her hand. "I summon Gemini Elves in attack mode, and then place one card face down. That ends my turn!" She told you in a clear voice, and you automatically drew a card into your hand, and glanced at what you have, hiding your face with your hair. Then you chose Island turtle with a defence power of 2000 and was about to summon it face down on the field in defence mode when Nikki interrupted you. "You need to say what you doing." She told you in a slight stern tone, making you freeze, and glance up at her slightly in fear. Then her face soften to you, "Its states in the rules that you have to clearly state what you are doing Heather. You know that." She spoke softly and gently to you, with a patient look on her face. She was right, it states clearly in the rules of duel monsters that you have to state each move you make clearly to your opponent. What were going to do? Every fibre of your being wanted to play, but a part of you told you, you didn't deserve to speak to anyone, let alone stating your moves. But the urge to play was strong, and it began to drown out that little part of you that was holding your voice back. "I-I-I-I s-s-s-set a m-monster face down in d-d-d-defence mode a-a-a-a-a-a-a-and p-p-place t-t-t-two c-c-cards face down. I-I-I-I e-end m-my t-t-t-turn." You struggled to whisper softly, taking a deep breath in relief you final got that out, and with a sudden burst of confidence you looked at Nikki and she was smiling at you, with a tear in her eye. "My move." She said softly, drawing a card and the first time in weeks a very small smile crossed your lips, as you felt a new least of life beginning to dawn within you.

*End Flash Back*

_'I need to keep fighting for Nikki. Please Nikki don't give up on me yet!' _You pleaded mentally to her. Suddenly...

(Nikki's POV) "Why are you giving up?" ordered a soft voice near you. Suddenly, there was a feeling of warmth around you and what seemed to be light on the other side of your closed eyelids. With some resistance, your eyes opened themselves to the view of light all around you, and your body came to the feeling of a warm embrace. You looked to be caught off guard by the sight of a somewhat older woman with soft blonde hair that had a wave to it and bright emerald green eyes. You gathered your senses and looked closer at the woman who you now noticed wore pure white which accented her hair, eyes, and complexion. You also noticed you were not shaking as you must have been earlier. "Why give up so soon?" the woman questioned as the warmth continued to heat up your numbed body. "I'm not worth it anymore.." you whispered looking straight into this woman's emerald eyes that reminded you so much of someone. "People fight for those they care about, so you say no one is fighting for you?" she countered slipping her arms from around you and pulling you to your feet. "If they are, it's only a waste of their time..." you sighed rubbing your upper arms. "And why would you say that Nicole?" she questioned setting a hand on your shoulder. You turned to face this woman. How did she know your name? What was so familiar about her that you almost wanted to scream? "You don't know me?" you murmured as your mind raced. That's when...

(Your POV) "Come on Heather! I know you can do this!" You heard a deep voice cry out in a determined tone, you turned slightly towards the voice, looking into two blue eyes. "Heather you're the only one who can bring back Nic! Please bring her back to me!" Sam pleaded to you. You then glanced at the rest of your friends, "Come on Heather! We believe in you!" You hear Tea cheer you on, and the determined faith in the eyes of the rest of the gang, knowing you were going to triumph. Then you turned and looked at Mokuba and Seto, who were standing by the Seal, watching the duel. "Take her down Heather!" Mokuba cried out, but there was a look of worry in his eyes longing for both you and Nikki to be safe. And Seto he had a look that told you everything. 'Show her what you can do and come back safe to me please!' "Why don't you just give up like that pathetic little girl? There is no way you can win! So surrender!" Maza cried triumphantly, believing that she had you beat. "No! Nikki never gave up on me and I am not giving up on her! I know she is there and I am going to bring her back, no matter what!" You snapped, drawing the last card in your deck. You looked at it and realised the last card in your deck was Kuriboh. How was this monster going to help you? Then you glanced at your hand and saw the perfect strategy, you had 1000 life points left and so did Maza. You plan all depended on her arrogance and the need for total revenge. You looked at her, seeing that smirk on her face, and you returned it with a determined look. "I place one card face down on the field and summon Kuriboh in attack mode!" You heard gasps from your friends and they were asking themselves what you were doing. If Maza attacked with her own Soldier of Stone with 1300 attack points and only a level 3 monster, against your Kuriboh she would wipe you out. But then again she also could choose to end her turn, and you not being able to draw from your deck you would automatically lose the duel. "Kuriboh? Well that is one way to lose. I guess you're giving up in your own little way!" Maza chortled slightly at your move. "I end my turn!" You say solemnly, and Maza drew. "My, my decisions, decisions. How to win this duel? I could end my turn and then you can lose automatically because you can no longer draw. But where is the sweet taste of revenge in that? It would be far more satisfying to see Kaiba crumble as he watches you lose your soul before I take his." You just stood there silently, watching her swim deeper in her need for revenge. "What no famous last words? No comebacks? Well I should put you out of your misery then and you can join your pathetic friend. Soldier of Stone! Attack her Kuriboh and finish the pathetic mortal off!" Maza cried out tauntingly, as she watched her revenge to put into motion. As the Soldiers sword was coming down onto your Kuriboh and make you lose the duel...

You smiled, "I do have some famous last words just for you Maza!" You spoke with a laugh in your tone. Making Maza look confused at your confident smile. "I activate my trap! Magic Cylinder!" You spoke confidently, as you pressed a button and two cylinders appeared, which the Soldier of Stone was guided into one before striking your Kuriboh. "WHAT?" Maza cried as the other cylinder came before her. Not only does my trap card negate your attack against my Kuriboh, keeping him safe from harm and protecting my life points. It redirects the attack directly onto you! Dealing 1300 direct damage to your life points Maza! You just wiped yourself OUT!" You state in a triumphant tone. "NO!"

(Nikki's POV) Her voice filled your ears, _"No! Nikki never gave up on me and I am not giving up on her! I know she is there and I am going to bring her back, no matter what!"_ "Heather?" you questioned out loud. "So, is Heather's fight pointless?" The woman asked. Your heart raced as she talked about Heather. Did that mean Heather was ok? Heather was found? "Where is she?" you asked the woman pleadingly. She just looked at you a moment with her soft stare. "She's waiting for you." she replied with a warm smile. Her hands came to your shoulders as the scene around you changed. The pale white now turned different colours to a picture in which shocked your mind. You couldn't quite explain it, but you stood in front of yourself, and you were dueling. "It's the end!" came a voice next to you. You looked over to see Heather standing there with a cold expression on her face. "Well it doesn't matter if I lose because it is the pathetic girl who is getting sacrificed!" "What's going on?" you asked the woman who now stood behind you. "She's fighting for you. Just as you have fought for her many times." she replied. "How do you know us? What's your name?" you asked turning to face the woman. You were turned back by Heather's voice. "My sister isn't going anywhere! It's you that is going!" You were shocked when you noticed Heather look in your direction almost as if she could see you holding her hand out. You blinked but reached your own out and surprisingly could grasp her own. You looked back to thank the woman, but to find her not there. "Lily.. Lily Owens.." echoed the woman's voice in your head as you looked back at Heather who seemed to have a relieved and happy look on her face. You smiled back as you were now seeing the one person you have wanted to see in such a long time...

(Your POV) Instantly you saw Nikki's image disappear, as did her grip in your hand, when the dark soul of Maza was taken by the Seal of Orichalcos. You looked at Nikki's physical figure and saw her falling. With sudden speed, you ran to her and caught her in your arms, holding her up. "Don't worry Nic Nac. I got you! I got you!" You whispered softly to your best friend reassuringly. Both the Seal and Maza had really taxed her energy and left her body exhausted. Making you worry about her health. "H-Heather?" You heard her whisper softly. "The one and only." You replied back, with tears coming to your eyes with joy of hearing your best friend's voice. "I found you! I found you!" She whispered in tears, holding you tight in a weak grasp. You gave a tear filled chuckle, "Yeah you found me! You were the only one who could." You whispered barely audibly as you turned round and allow Nikki to fall onto your back, and you carefully lifted her up. Instantly your friends surrounded you asking if you and Nikki was alright but you just glanced in Seto's direction and he had the look of admiration on his face, and if you looked hard enough you saw a very small smile telling you, 'Well done.' Suddenly you felt something sharp on your hand. "OW! Blasted gnats! They think I am an all you can eat buffet!" You exclaim making your friends laugh and Seto chuckle slightly.

(Dartz's POV) "OW! Blasted gnats! They think I am an all you can eat buffet!" You watch your Queen exclaim to those miserable mortals as she carried one of your strongest warriors on her back. You just simply smiled in satisfaction, "Perfect."


	35. Chapter 35

**True Friend, True Love (Seto Kaiba) #35**

(Your POV) "Heather..." You hear Seto call out to you as you left the trailer, after you had place Nikki down on a bed, making her comfortable and left her with Sam, the gang and Mokuba. You looked over towards the tall brunet who had been waiting outside away from your friends. "Seto is everything alright?" You asked softly, noting the concern in Seto's beautiful blue eyes as you walked towards him, placing a hand on his arm. As quick as a flash you found yourself in a warm embrace, and Seto was nuzzling his face in your hair. "Why?" You hear him whisper softly into your hair, as he held you a little tighter. "Why, what?" You softly, nuzzling your face into his chest, allow the warmth to sooth you, after such an intense duel, and also to allow Seto to reassure himself. "Why did you fight that duel? She was after me, and you wouldn't let her fight me. Why did you step in and put yourself in danger? You could have gotten seriously hurt or worse I could have lost you." Seto whispered his concerns to you, tightening his grip once again. You raised your head from his chest and looked into his azure eyes that were filled with fear, the fear of the thought of losing you. It was the same look he had when Maza activated the Seal of Orichalcos and he was hitting the Seal in a desperate attempt to get to you. "I fought that duel to protect the people I care about deeply. I wanted to protect you as you have done so many times for me. I wasn't prepared to lose you or Nikki. I can't lose you or Nikki, it would hurt too much." You told him, a tear falling down your cheek, as the memory of that nightmare which constantly haunts you came to your mind. "Hey!" Seto whispered wiping the renegade tear away, with his soft warm hand. "You can't get rid of me that easily. You just have to be stuck with me." Seto joked, as he brought his face closer to yours. "Seto promise me you'll be careful when you go to Kaiba Corp. Promise me you'll stay safe and come back to me and Mokuba." You whispered, gripping slightly on Seto's white trench coat, as you looked pleadingly into Seto's eyes. "I promise." He whispered softly, bringing his soft, sweet, gentle lips to yours in a tender kiss. You close your eyes, memorising every sensation, every moment, not wanting to let him go.

Slowly but surely, Seto began to pull away from your lips. You followed after him briefly, until his height prevented you from doing so anymore. For some really weird reason, you didn't want to end this kiss. "I'm coming back Heather. I promise you, remember I am Seto Kaiba, whoever crosses my path is done for." Seto continued to try and cheer you up, and you saw a very small smile on his face. "That's right you are Seto Kaiba and I expect you to keep your promises Mr Kaiba, no matter what. If you don't I will hunt you down, understand!" You state with a smile, poking his chest playfully, as you pulled away from his grip. "I got it. And you better keep your promise too!" Seto retaliated back, making you look at him curiously. "Take care of Mokuba until I get back." You smiled when he said this. "I promise." You whispered as your friends began to leave the trailer. "I don't know about you geeks but I have a company to save so whoever is coming let's move!" Seto spoke up, returning to his cold front as your friends appeared, and he walked off giving you one last reassuring look, before leaving. "Good luck." You whispered, as you see Yami go after him. "Heather? We are going to find the police and inform them what is going on. Do you want to come with us?" Tristan asked you, as he and Tea walked up to you. You shook your head, "No I better not. I need to keep an eye on Nikki and Mokuba and keep the rest of the guys in line. You guys better be careful alright?" You state in a worried tone. "We'll be alright besides I can protect Tea no problem." Tristan stated in a noble tone. "Yeah but who is going to protect you lame brain?" Tea asked, hitting him over the head, making you giggle slightly. "You guys just be careful OK." You told them as they walked off and you went into the trailer. You found Rebecca giving orders to the guys to grab some of the equipment, this made you smile a little the way Rebecca was bossing Joey, Duke and Sam around. You went to the back, where you had left Nikki sleeping soundly. "Hey Nic Nac!" You whispered softly to your best friend sleeping form, removing the duel disk from your arm and taking her hand carefully. As you did this you noticed her face become a little more relaxed in her sleep, making you smile a little, being so grateful to have her back. But suddenly you grasped the bed, as you became really dizzy, and your sight became blurry. What was happening, what was wrong with you?

(Seto's POV) FF When the Kaiba Corp super computer blew You heard laughter as suddenly your entire computer room went black. "So close but yet so far huh gentleman!" An annoying voice spoke up, and then what only can be described as a monster came before you, and there stood the added snake who stole your life's work from you. Dartz! "What do you want Dartz?" Yugi demanded from this thief. "Well isn't it obvious gentlemen? You are the chosen duelists are you not? Then prove it!" "I don't need to prove anything. I demand that you return my company back to me!" You demanded angrily to this freak show, but he looked at you with a glint in his eye, which put you on high alert, whilst you demanded the souls of his friends. "You two are in no position to make demands. But I am, but I won't make demands I just take what I want. Your souls for one, which I will soon have for my great beast, but first I must claim my new Queen so the New World will move forward with purity, without your evils to corrupt it or her anymore." Dartz spoke smoothly to you. "A Queen! Dartz I won't allow you to hurt anymore people!" Yugi stated angrily, as you stood there confused by the way Dartz was looking at you. "You're the one hurting her. Corrupting the purity and goodness inside her heart. The New World will flourish with the light that is within her heart. And people like you can never harm her or the world again!"

You stood there in brief shock to what you have heard, but soon your face showed utter rage, as you stared at Dartz with complete distaste. "Duel us Dartz and if we win you will release your prisoners souls!" Yugi declared summoning his dragon Timaeus and you did with yours Critius. But before an effective attack was executed Dartz disappeared with word that sent chills up your spine. "The ancient battle continues and your souls will be mine!" "Come back here!" Yugi yelled after the freak, but you both found yourself back in your computer room, with your now ruined super computer, and those renegade holograms were crashing in. "This way Yugi!" You yelled running towards the elevator to get to the roof dashed out onto the roof to find that these holograms had followed you and Yugi. But as always you had a plan, "Alright Yugi. I trusted you now you have to trust me. Jump!" In that split second both of you jumped of your building and into your Blue Eyes White Dragon jet, and you began to try and guide it to safety, but you hit something, and you had to crash land and eject before it blew up alongside your company building. You stared up as you watched your entire life's work being dismantled. "I won't let you get away with dismantling my company!" You stated angrily. "Let's go Kaiba! We have more important things to do."

(Mokuba's POV) With patience and worry, you waited for your big brother to come back from Kaiba Corp. You hoped he was safe and out of harm's way. You wouldn't know what to do if you lost him, or Heather. But as you thought this, there he was with Yugi and you were so happy to see him. "Hey Seto! We were worried for a second!" You yelled out running towards your older sibling. "We're fine Mokuba, now we know who is causing this mess it's time to crash the party. But first where is Heather?" Seto asked you. "She is with Nikki in the trailer. Why?" You asked curiously, but before he could say anything the door to the trailer opened and out stepped a frantic looking Nikki. "Where's Heather?" She asked frantically, and your heart stopped, and you sensed your brother tense. "What do you mean where is Heather? She was supposed to be with you!" Seto spoke harshly and you could tell there was panic in his voice. "She was then she wasn't. I think she has gone after Dartz I was having a nightmare and..." Nikki trailed off as tears came to her eyes and Sam began to comfort her. "Seto we have to find Heather she could get hurt." You spoke up in a soft tone, worried for Heather's safety. "Or her soul could be taken!" Every looked towards Professor Hawkins. "It's on the news all around the world people are suddenly just collapsing and not responding anymore." He informed you all. "Seto!" You stated in a panic. "We have to find Heather and find her now!" He stated in the same cold expression whenever someone has crossed the line with him, and you had a really bad feeling that Heather is in really big trouble.

(Your POV) *Flash Back* "Dartz! Dartz! Stop! Leave me alone! I'm not with you anymore! Leave me alone!" Nikki murmured distressingly in her sleep, snapping you out your sudden dizzy spell. "Nikki?" You asked softly, placing your hand on her forehead. "He won't leave me alone Heather! I found you and he won't leave me alone! He'll bring her back I know it!" Nikki whispered painfully in her sleep. "Who? Who won't leave you alone Nikki? Tell me!" You whispered in panic, hating to see your friend so distressed. "Dartz!" As soon as Nikki uttered that name, you close your eyes, continuing having your hand on Nikki's forehead and images flashed before your eyes. You saw boys dueling with Nikki and the Seal had been activated. Then you saw Alister, hearing Nikki slightly taunting him for not taking care of Seto the first time he duelled him. Then came the most terrifying image to you the man with green hair and different colour eyes stood before you with a seductive smile. It was him it was Dartz! Just as quickly as those images came, they went as soon as you removed your hand from Nikki's forehead. "Don't let him take me Heather! I found you I don't want the power anymore!" She continued to murmur as tears began to come to her eyes. "Shhh it's alright Nikki! It's alright!" You whispered reassuringly as a big sister would reassure her little sister. "He won't hurt you anymore! I won't allow it! Get some rest alright. Shhh!" You continued to whisper gently stroking her brown hair from her eyes, until Nikki was sleeping peacefully again. *End Flash Back*

You were running down the streets of New York, trying to find your way to the headquarters of Paradias. _I won't allow you to hurt anymore people Dartz. You are going to stop haunting mine and Nikki's nightmares and you are not going to take Seto away from me! No way! Not if I can help it!_ You thought to yourself determinedly. But that's when trouble came, as you suddenly came to a stop by a group of Orichalcos soldiers. "Oh boy! Perhaps I didn't think this plan through!" You declared as you backed away from these soldiers. You could feel dark energy flowing from them, sending a chill into your heart as they began to come closer and closer to you. Then the cold increased forcing to look behind you to find that you were surrounded. "Oh great Heather look at what you got yourself into now!" You spoke sarcastically to yourself feeling really stupid by putting yourself into this position. You looked round to find an alleyway, strangely none of these creatures were coming from there and right now you didn't care. You had to get away from them, so you ran, and you could sense them following you, until you found the reason why they weren't coming from this alleyway. "Dead end! Smooth move Heather!" You stated when you stopped, looking behind you to see those creatures after you. "Oh man! I sure hope I can still do this!" (OK this scene is from Rush Hour where Jackie Chan is breaking into the ambassador's home, over the wall. I think it is so cool and I totally suggest you guys watch it! Because this description I have given you is naff.) You ran towards the corner of the wall, and jumped, pressing you weight on your foot and then transferring it onto the other, climbing the wall near the corner until you reached the top, and sat on the wall. You then jumped over the wall, landing lightly on your feet and kept on running. Knowing full well that a wall is not going to stop those creeps, and you were right.

However luck was not on your side as you began to feel dizzy again. You became breathless, and you sight became blurry once again. You couldn't see where you were going, and you couldn't run straight. Making your shoulder crash into a wall, and you fell down, with your back against that very wall, breathless and ready to feel pain, as the creatures stood before you ready to strike. You close your eyes, bracing yourself for the end and then, felt nothing. You opened them to find the creatures gone, and you all alone. Using the wall as support, you helped yourself up, as you tried to fight off the dizziness, and tried to see straight. That's when you heard a familiar roar. "Critius!" You gasped, knowing Seto couldn't be far, you weren't feeling well, and you needed help fast. You then slowly began to make your way down the alleyway, trying desperately to follow the roars of Critius and also Timaeus, as they began to become louder and louder. "Seto!" You struggled to whisper, as you the dizzy feeling became worse and worse. Until you found the exit from the alleyway. You dashed out leaving or support, but all you could see was blurs and colours in front of you, but was more prominent then the others. It was white, and there was only one other person who was wearing white other then you. "S-SETO!" You managed you yell out with the last bit of strength you had, before you went crashing to the ground. Good thing the ground was soft.

(Dartz's POV) Your perfect Queen fell into your arms. She was incredible, the serum, should have knocked her out in mere minutes but it had taken hours to knock her out. You gently stroked her cheek, admiring the sheer perfection that lay in your arms. You then glanced at her wrist to see the imperfection. She was wearing a duel disk, "You do not need to fight anymore my love." You whispered to your Queen, removing the abomination from her wrist, and also removing the belt which held her deck. Then you glanced around her neck, to find a locket and a pendant. "HEATHER! LET HER GO!" You looked up and smiled as you saw Kaiba, the Pharaoh and your warrior along with foolish mortals running towards you. You simply smiled, and pulled at the necklaces around her neck. But one sent a sharp pain through your hand, and you instantly through it away before disappearing with your Queen. "She is mine!"

(Seto's POV) You felt the wind knocked out of you, as you saw Heather disappear in the arms of that mad man. "NOOOOO! HEATHER!" You hear Nikki scream in sheer agony, as you see Sam grab her and held her tight. You wanted to break down as she was, but that wasn't going to get Heather back. Dartz had crossed the line and made it personal by taking your company, and life work away from you. You looked at the ground to find Heather's deck and belt, her duel disk and more importantly her locket you gave her. You knelt down and found the chain to the locket broken, you picked up and clutched in your hand, and then picked up the rest of Heather's belongings, and began to walk away. "Let's go Mokuba!" You stated solemnly. "Wait we have to stay together! It's too dangerous!" You hear Gardner yell after you making you and Mokuba stop. "Just because I helped you get rid of a few holograms doesn't mean I have joined you pep squad. And the only danger that is going to occur is when I get hold of Dartz for daring to take my company and Heather." You replied coldly, and then you looked at Nicole, who's eyes were still full of tears. "Nicole we may have not seen eye to eye recently, but I promise you this. I am going to find Heather and get her back! You'll have your sister again." She looked at you, and for the first time since Heather left Domino you saw gratitude instead of hate in her brown eyes. "I know you will Kaiba. Thank you." She replied, and you merely nodded and walked off with Mokuba. If _Dartz hurts Heather in anyway there is going to be hell to pay! _

(Your POV) You moaned softly as you began to arouse from your dreamless sleep, as you felt yourself being surrounded by soft silk sheets and lying on a soft mattress. You slowly opened your eyes and all you could see was white, you blinked a couple of times until your sight came into focus, to find that you were lying on a huge bed covered in white silk sheets in a huge room. Slowly you sat up and continued to glance round, when you felt a great sadness in your heart and hearing cries and pleas for your help, just like in your nightmare. You clutched your chest in pain where your heart is, trying to block it out, and that's when you noticed, your pendant was still around your neck but your locket was missing. You eyes widened as looked around for it, wondering where it was, making you realise you were no longer wearing your duel disk and your deck holder belt. Where are they? And where are you? The last thing you remember was being in the streets of New York, trying to find Seto and then... nothing. Everything went black, and you landed in someone arms, but whose? But that very question was answered for you, as the person who caught you entered the room.

"I see my beautiful Queen has awakened from her slumber." A smooth deep voice spoke up, making you snap your head into the direction it was coming from. There he was the man from your nightmare, the man who corrupted Nikki, who corrupted so many people, was standing by the door with a seductive smile on his face. "Who are you?" You asked getting off the bed and making sure it stood between you and this man. "I am Dartz my love." He spoke to you, giving you a seductive look, you felt a feeling of panic and fear run up your spine when he said that to you. Especially with the words, "My love" "Stay away from me!" You now were trying to fight the fear out of your tone unsuccessfully. "You do not have to fear me my love." He continued trying to get round the bed to you, sending more frightened chills up your spine. "I'm not afraid of you!" You snapped back, as you moved around to stay away from him. "Good, my love. It's not fear that I wish to inspire." He then suddenly grabbed you and pinned you against a wall, with your arms pinned to either side of your head, making you feel sick in the stomach with fear and disgust. "Let go of me!" You pleaded, as you tried to struggle from his grasp, feeling overpowered by the strength he had and the darkness you sensed within him. "You are so pure and innocent. There is not a trace of darkness in your soul anywhere, only light. You are perfect. Perfect to be Queen of the New World, and I will make everything clear to you my beautiful Queen." You could feel his cold breath coming closer to your face, making you realise what he was going to do. He was going to kiss you! "Get off me! Get off me!" You pleaded in panic, pushing yourself further against the wall, until he was inches from your lips. But then the impossible happened...

You suddenly fell backwards and found yourself sitting on the floor, facing the wall you just passed through. You sat there in shock it was just like last time, when your wrist passed through the hand cuffs Lee had secured you with. But like last time you didn't have time to think about what you just did, or even how you did that. Right now you have to run before he found you. You quickly got to your feet, and ran down the dark passage ways in a panic, searching for a way out.

(Dartz's POV) *After you see your Queen phasing through the wall.* "She possess great power just as she once did in Egypt!" You spoke to yourself with satisfaction, as you glanced at your hand that still held a mark from the pendant that still hung around her neck. Great power indeed! And she is all mine! Now where to find my little Queen so I can finally clear her mind of the corruption that has been inflicted on her You thought to yourself leaving your Queen's room, as you began to locate her. Soon enough you sensed her purity, it was so delicious, and soon she will be the mother of the first uncorrupted children of the New World. Then you felt her in pain and agony allowing you to know exactly where she is. "There you are my love. Do not distress I am coming to save you my darling!" You spoke calmly, walking at a slow pace towards the soul room.

(Your POV) You kept on running down the dark hallway until finally you saw a light up ahead and you almost yelled out in joy but suppressed it, you are not out of the woods just yet. You ran towards it and entered a room, which instantly completely squashed the joy you felt when you saw the ray of light. You were in the room of your nightmares, you couldn't believe it. It was the room where you watched as Seto's soul was being taken away from his body. Then as you were now living your nightmare, you heard the voices pleading out to you for help. You gripped your head, trying to push them out, as your heart felt that stabbing pain of sadness. Your entire world was spiralling out of control, you felt cold and began to shiver violently. You tried holding yourself to warm yourself up from the bitter cold you were feeling but it became unbearable as the voices got louder and louder. You couldn't take it, it was too much, so much pain, agony, darkness, and you felt like you were being eaten alive. Then all of a sudden it stopped, just like that it just... stopped. You looked up and still found the soul tablets still there but the voices had been silenced. You looked around and you eyes landed on a particular tablet, and you ran up to it. "YUGI!" You cried, as you ran to the wall, seeing your friend amongst many others, with different periodical clothing, but why, and why did the voices stop?

"I see that you have stumbled across my humble collection, my little Queen." You spun around to find Dartz had entered the room, and was slowly making an advance towards you. You looked at him with complete horror, "Collection? You have ruined so many people's lives! What gives you the right to do that? Why are you doing this?" You demanded with outrage, completely pushing you fear of him aside for the moment. "To build a new world for us my Queen, one full of peace and happiness just like Atlantis once was. It was so beautiful my little Queen. Just as beautiful as you are." He spoke seductively, closing in on you. "I told you I am not your Queen, or love or anything! I don't want to be a part of this, you let my friends go. Or I'll swear you won't have any teeth by the time I am through you!" You stated with anger and fear, beginning to take a stance against this maniac. But all he did was smile seductively, and continued to advance towards you. "So much compassion, righteous anger, mercy. There is no darkness within you! You are amazing my love." "I am warning YOU!" You state harshly, remaining in your stance, but then that cold feeling hit you like a thousand needles stabbing at your heart and body. It was mind numbing, you couldn't concentrate on Dartz's movements until it was too late. You were pinned against the wall, holding your hands above your head with one hand, the other at your waist and his feet had carefully stepped on yours to prevent you from kicking out at him. You tried to struggle but one again his strength was overpowering and the darkness within him increased, making it hard for you to even breathe because you felt so cold. "Do not be afraid little Queen, everything will become clear to you. You will be no longer affected by the corruption that has been instilled in you." He spoke bringing his face closer to yours, making you feel his cold breath again. "No! No! Let me go! Leave me alo..." You tried to plead but his cold lips crashed against yours and it felt like the very life of you was being sucked out of your body. You couldn't think straight, you couldn't fight back. You felt like you were being intoxicated by something, and for some reason you felt the warmth of your pendant try to fight back, but it soon failed...

(Nikki's POV) A sharp icy pain stabbed at your heart, instantly bringing tears to your eyes. Something was wrong with Heather. It was as if the familiar warmth of her soul was being suppressed, shrouded by darkness making her forget who she is, and who her real friends were, making her soul suffer. "Nic are you alright?" You hear Sam ask, as you felt his warm embrace engulf you. "Something is really wrong Heather is in real trouble and there is nothing I can do about it!" You stated angrily, not being able to get of the images of possibilities of what Dartz could be doing to her. And there was one image that you couldn't get out of your head, and you hoped liked anything that it wasn't happen. Heather didn't deserve that, she has been through enough, but the unfortunate fact remained that, that this image could be happening to her right now. This brought nothing but righteous rage. "You feel it too?" You looked up and saw it was Yami who was asking that question. You nodded, seeing in his eyes that he could sense something was wrong with Heather also. "Feel what?" Tristan asked, as all of you continued to run to try and find Joey. "It felt like a strong light was being compressed, restricted. I think something is happening to Heather." Yami informed him, in a worried tone. "And it's killing her." You added in the same worried tone, feeling the sharp pain again. "We gotta hurry!"

(Seto's POV) "How about this car Seto?" Mokuba asked as he raced towards a red sports car. "It'll do, we don't have time to shop around." You responded in a monotone voice walking towards the car and getting in, as did Mokuba. "Wait! What do you think you are doing?" You hear the car salesman declare in a panic, making you roll your eyes at another obstacle trying to present themselves in the way of you getting to Dartz and more importantly Heather. "We're buying this car." Mokuba announced to the car dealer, and you just simply pulled out your cheque book out and with a twirl of your pen you wrote out a cheque and handed it to the drivelling fool, and then drove off leaving him in your dust. At that point you felt a sharp icy pain in your heart. You gasped slightly and gripped the wheel tighter, the last time you felt like that was when yours and Heather's first date, and Lee Dawson ruined it all. It meant Heather was in serious trouble and in pain, it was like someone suppressing her. "Seto are you alright?" Your little brother asked in a worried tone. "Not until we get Heather back Mokuba." You replied to him, going into your jacket pocket and pulling out Heather's locket, seeing once again the broken chain, making anger and the feeling of helplessness burn inside of you, as you recall seeing Dartz pull the locket from her neck, as Heather lay unconscious in his arms. "I can fix the chain Seto." You hear your younger sibling state, and you allowed him to take the locket from your hand, as you continued to drive along the New York streets. "Seto?" Mokuba asked softly, sounding really upset. "What's wrong Mokuba?" You asked glancing over into his direction briefly, and noticing he was gently rubbing his thumb over locket. "We can't lose Heather! We just got her back!" He said, with a tear rolling down his cheek. "Don't worry Mokuba we are going to get her back. And I am going to make Dartz pay from even thinking about taking Heather away from us, and taking Kaiba Corp as well." You told him reassuringly, knowing you will make good on that promise, and hoping Heather is alright.

(Your POV) A peaceful calm came over you, as you inwardly groan as his lips left yours. Slowly you opened your eyes and smiled softly as you looked into a pair of eyes which held two wonderful colours. "You are so incredibly beautiful when you smile like that." He spoke softly, bringing a hand from your waist to gently caress your cheek, you close your eyes and enjoyed the gentle sensation, as your hands came to your side. "Do you know who I am my love?" He asked, and you opened your eyes and gave him a curious look. "Of course I do my Lord. You are his majesty King Dartz, King of Atlantis and the bringer of peace." You spoke softly, as his hand left your cheek. "And do you know who you are?" He continued to ask, and you just smiled in confusion and replied softly again. "I am Heather. Your Queen and your love. Why are you asking these questions my Lord? Are you alright?" You asked with worry in your tone, and then you looked down at yourself, and brought your gaze back to him with a continuous confused look. "Why am I dressed in strange clothing my Lord?" You asked, wondering where you have gotten such a bizarre outfit. "That can easily be remedied my love." Your Lord stepped back slightly and waved his hand, a cooling sensation came over you. You then glanced down at yourself to find yourself now dressed in a tight, pure white, long flowing dress, with long sleeves, and a scooping neck line, emphasising your assets and curves. On your feet your wore, pure white slippers, and your long flowing, wavy brown hair, gently caressed your shoulders, as the dress just seemed to cling to them. Plus the gift your Lord have given you, a pendant hung round your neck, allowing wandering eyes to be drawn to it.

"Stunning!" Your Lord whispered softly, making you blush lightly, and look down, holding your hands in front of you. "Thank you my Lord." You whispered softly, bowing your head in respect. "Regretfully there is much for me to do to prepare for the chosen warriors. I have managed to gain one but I need the other two to summon the Great Leviathan to finally bring peace to the world." You smiled at his enthusiasm of finally being able to achieve his goal he has longed to achieve. "My assistants will take care of you my love." You then saw two young women coming into the room, their faces covered and their eyes glowing green, bidding you to follow them. You nodded your head in respect to your Lord and began to leave, but was stopped briefly, by him touching your arm, for some reason this made you feel slightly ill, but you did not know why. "When we have restored peace to the world my love, we will consummate our love for one another in the dance as old as time, my angel." He whispered into your ear, making you feel increasingly more ill, as he gently kissed your cheek. As he did this something escaped from deep within you.

*Flash Back*

You were crying in someone's arms hard. You were feeling ashamed of yourself, as a wonderful warm feeling completely flowed through your entire body. Burying you face into this person's chest, you felt them gently trying to sooth you by stroking your hair, and gently whispering to you. "You're my guardian angel Heather. No one can ever change that. You are so compassionate and gentle, that's what I lo-like about you. And there is so much I still don't know about you, and I want to learn it all. Will you teach me?" A deep voice spoke, making you look up curiously and found yourself staring into two beautiful blue eyes you have ever seen, just being slightly covered by soft, chestnut hair. You were being held by a handsome young man, but who was he? How does he know you? But you couldn't ask these questions, instead you whispered back to this young man softly, with a small smile on your face, "Only if you are willing to teach me all about you. There is so much about you I don't know either. I would like to know if you let me, if you trust me." In return to your request you saw a handsome smile on this young man's face, making you feel safe, and cared for.

*End Flash Back*

Soon this image faded away, making you feel cold and alone. You then looked at your Lord, and nodded courteously to him. "I look forward to it my Lord." You whispered softly, as a serene feeling completely engulfed you again, making you forget what you have just seen before your eyes. Then you gracefully followed the two assistances to your room, leaving your Lord to carry on with his work. Then once he is finished and peace is restored. You and your love Dartz will be together for all eternity.

(Your POV) You stared out at the beautiful ocean and pondered the odd dreams that you have been having. It was about that young man with incredible blue eyes and chestnut brown hair, who held you in his arms while you were in tears. He made you feel safe, wanted, alive, but who is he? He looked so handsome. Instantly as this thought crossed your mind, you a slight heat prickled your cheeks, you couldn't help it. Why does a man you have never met before, or even know that he exist makes you feel this way? Makes you question your love for your Lord Dartz. "Your Majesty..." You hear a voice call from behind you, you turned round slowly and found one of the assistance standing there, head bowed towards you, still having her face covered. "Yes?" You asked softly with a slight curious tone to it. "His Majesty had given us orders to keep you close, so please do not wander off like that, it is not safe." The young woman spoke in a worried tone. "I am sorry. I did not mean to cause any trouble for you." You apologised softly to her, meaning every single word. "Your Majesty is too kind to take the blame, when it is truly our fault. King Dartz was right you are the purest, kindest and most beautiful person he has met." She informed you, making you blush once again. "He said that?" You whispered softly, smiling upon hearing that your love had such nice things to say about you. "Of course your Majesty. The King is pleased to have finally found you, and requests us to prepare you, he is expecting guests and wishes to present you." The other assistant came from out of nowhere and bowed to you. You smiled, "Then let us do what my love has requested." You continued to use a soft spoken tone, allowing the two assistances with green eyes to lead you to your room.

(Seto's POV) You gazed down at the heart shaped locket that was in your hand, and gently ran your thumb across the smooth metal, lost in your own thoughts. You were trying to remember Heather's smile, her real smile. The one that lit up her entire face and made you feel lighter than air. You haven't seen that smile of hers for a while. Not since... Not since you wrongly yelled at her making her leave Domino. Sure she smiled when she came back with you and Mokuba but she always seemed to have something on her mind, and constantly worrying about Nicole she never really smiled that wonderful smile she had. But then the thought of what Dartz could be doing to her came to your mind, and dreadful images plagued your thoughts, the worst one was of Heather pleading for help as Dartz was assaulting her and there was nothing you could do about it. That pain, that sense of failure, the more you thought about it the more impatient you have gotten, until you finally snapped. "What is taking so long we should have reached the island by now!" You demanded in irritation, "Sorry Mr Kaiba but it is this weather we can't see very well in this storm we have to be cautious." Roland informed you nervously, obviously knowing that you were ready to blow.

(Nikki's POV) You have been watching Kaiba carefully throughout the journey towards Dartz's island. He had separated himself from the rest of the gang like he normally does, but you could see it's not the gang that was bothering him, not as much as it would normally would, because he seemed to be lost in his own thoughts as he continued to gaze at the locket which you recognised was Heather's after he snapped as his employees. It was the one he gave to her on Christmas day, the one which that scum Dartz has pulled from around Heather's neck and disappeared with her. You knew what he was feeling, he was feeling the same failure you were from not being able to protect Heather from Dartz. She had rescued and protected you from that dark entity that took over you. Then you just let her be taken by that manipulating freak! You clenched your hand as you felt the heated anger rise within you again, as you took out Heather's deck from your pocket. You had asked Kaiba if you could keep hold of her deck because you made a promise to Heather a long time ago that you would look after it for her if anything happens, and he gave to you without a word.

You looked over at the CEO once more as his facial appearance was the same as it had been over the entire trip. The rest of the gang was busy talking to each other that they didn't even notice you rise up from your own and walk over to the back end where Kaiba stood leaning against the wall. Without a word you just leaned up against the same wall next to him. "Penny for your thoughts..." you murmured now looking at the deck in your hand. You couldn't tell if he looked up at you or not, but he replied. "A penny isn't enough.." His voice was so depressed. Far from the confident and overbearing voice you were used to. "Tell me about it..." you thought out loud your voice getting just as mellow. There was silence between the two of you as you each were captured in your own thoughts. You thought about Dartz and what he had you do. You still couldn't forgive yourself, no matter how many times your friends said it was alright. They didn't know the entire story. They didn't know everything that happened. They didn't know about the lives you took away. "Look Kaiba.. I'm.." your words were soft as you looked up at the brunette. His eyes matched your own as you couldn't find yourself saying this. It now seemed as even the gang was quiet and watching. "About... a while ago... I'm... I'm sorry..." Your sight was cast down to the floor as you thought to all this trouble you have been causing. You didn't know what was going on with you or anyone else. Suddenly it was as if you were someplace else. You were in a room made completely of stone and as if people carved on every wall. There stood the foulest sight you would ever see. She was there but so was HE. But that wasn't the worst of it. It was as if you were going to hurl. The sight was just unbearable. But it wasn't just that. It was as if all her senses were your senses. Her touch was your touch and her taste was your taste. That taste was just unbearable. You blinked and found yourself back on the plane, but there was that sudden urge of sickness. You covered your mouth with your hand and ran in the direction of the small bathroom on the copter making it just in time. You heard the rushing of feet and several voices. "Nic! Are you alright?" Came Sam's voice as you felt your hair pulled completely away behind you and his hand stroking your back as this feeling was only getting stronger and the taste still there. "Just talking to you literally made her sick Kaiba." Came Tristan's voice.

That unbearable taste in your mouth just made you sick again. You couldn't take it. Just the thought of that made you want to curl up and die. There was the running of water as someone else came next to you. You looked up trying to get over this to see Yami kneeling next to you with a wet washcloth in hand. "Are you alright?" he asked in a friendly worried tone. You nodded trying to push down the urge to hurl once more. Sam just took the cloth from Yami's hand and gently wiped off parts of your face with the cool cloth. Your throat was now sore and scratchy as you were dazed. What was happening? Why did you see that? And why did it make you so sick just seeing it. It couldn't be true.. Could it? "Mr. Kaiba sir, we are approaching the island right now.." came one of the pilots voices. Your attention was once more diverted to someone coming next to you. "Here drink this.." Tea told you handing you a small cup of water. Your hand shook some from the sudden illness but you drank the water soothing your throat. All you could think about now was stopping Dartz before THAT even happened...

(Your POV) You gazed at your reflection as one of the assistance place a crown of the most beautiful flowers on top of your head after extensive brushing of your hair, making it even softer and silkier then before. For some reason deep inside of you, you knew this reflection was not yours. You never looked like this before, but how could this be you were your Lord's Queen, wouldn't you expect to look like this all the time? So why were you questioning yourself? Soon your gaze caught sight of your love and you smiled at him, which he returned. "Leave us!" He spoke in a commanding tone and instantly the two assistances that have been keeping you company all this time just vanished into thin air, and your love walked towards you as you continued to sit there in front of the mirror, watching his every move with a smile but for some reason deep down inside of you, you felt ill and afraid of your love. What was wrong with you?

"You look magnificent my love. You are truly an angel." Your love whispered seductively to you, as you felt his fingers caress your almost bare shoulders, sending dreadful chills down your spine, making you tremble. Slowly he ran his fingers towards your neck and softly caressed your skin, moving your hair to the left shoulder. "Flawless..." He whispered, as you felt his breath caress your shoulder, and soon you felt his lips give your shoulder small butterfly kisses, making their way towards your neck. You let out a soft gasp as his lips came to the crook of your neck, and you closed your eyes, to enjoy the sensations of your love's lips against your skin. "My perfect angel." Once again your love whispered seductively in your ear, continuing to send shivers up your spine, bringing his hands from your shoulders around to your stomach. Then slowly you felt his wandering hands caress softly upwards, as he continued to kiss your neck. You gasped softly again, as his lips touched a certain part of your neck, and a soft moan passed your lips as your love's hands reached their final destination, your breasts. Slowly he fondled your breasts through the extremely thin material of your dress, rubbing his thumbs over the peaks making them harden and invoke even more soft moans from you.

"My Angel I cannot wait any longer. I must have you now!" He whispered in your ear, breathing heavily, and instantly he captured your lips roughly, pushing his tongue into your mouth and began to fondle you a little more roughly then he was before. You moaned into the kiss, but not because you were enjoying this, in fact you felt extremely ill. Your senses were being overwhelmed by these sudden feelings of conflict within you, you had the sudden urge to throw up, but why did you feel this way? This is your one and only true love. Slowly you felt yourself being pushed down, as the kiss continued to consume your senses, as you felt a weight crawl on top of you. That's when you felt it... something rolling down your cheek... a tear, some part of your was crying and it was coming to the surface. Suddenly...

... there was a crack of thunder, making you find the strength to break the kiss in startled terror. "It's alright my love. Before the Age of Atlantis is ushered in, the sea shall rise and the sky shall fall! Only then will paradise return. That is why there is a storm raging. But alas what is this? A tear?" He stated in a slightly horrified one, as he gently wiped away the tear that ran down your face. "I was a little overwhelmed my Lord." You whispered breathlessly and apologetically, your heart pounding in your chest as you continued to lie where your love has placed you looking up into his eyes. He let out a light sigh and brought his right hand to your left cheek. "Please forgive me my love. I have forgotten myself, I promise you I will be gentle after the peace is restored. I will introduce you to the true pleasures of love." He whispered softly to you, bringing his lips to yours once again, in a tender kiss, filling you with that peaceful, calm feeling, as if he was casting a spell over you. Slowly he pulled away, and you smiled softly at him once again. "Stay here so you can compose yourself my love. Then come when I call for you, I wish to introduce you to our guests." "As you wish my Lord." You replied softly to his request, bowing you head in respect, he just smiled and left, leaving you looking at your reflection once again. You felt ill, his touch, his taste, for some reason you wanted to be sick, but the calm serene feeling you were having prevented you. What it couldn't prevent however was the ache in your heart, it was overwhelming and it brought the image of that handsome young man to your mind's eye again, but yet you still do not know who he is and why just seeing him after the intimacy that you just shared with your love brought so much guilt and pain to your heart. Once again you felt something deep within you crying, and it showed on the surface, as you watched another tear fall down your cheek.

(Seto's POV) You entered the temple with Nicole, Sam, Mokuba and the geek squad minus that loud mouth mutt Joey. Then a sudden sadness came over your heart, as you continued to walk down the hallways, seeing carvings of people all along the walls. Something did not feel right, "Mokuba stay close." You spoke up, trying to make this feeling go away. "OK big brother." He relied back to your request, with the same tone as you did, and then moving a little closer to you. He was just as uneasy as you were. "Man what is with the people chiselled into stone?" You hear Taylor's voice speak up, sounding creep out, making you sigh with annoyance at the fact that the geek squad was here. All you wanted to do was find Dartz and get your company and Heather back, and give him something to remember you by so he knows never to cross you again when it came to your company and Heather. "There not just people Tristan. Look!" You looked in the direction she was pointing at and saw carvings of Mai Valentine and one hit wonder Weevil Underwood. Then for some reason Yugi called out his own name, as he ran towards a carving that actually did look like Yugi. "Fool!" You muttered under your breath, but then your attention was caught by Nicole, who had walked over to some stone carvings of some young boys. "I am so sorry for what I have done. Please forgive me I was not in my right frame of mind and was not myself. I was so upset about not finding my sister and... I'm sorry, I promise you my friends and I, are going to set you free." You hear her whisper softly, tears coming to her eyes as Sam came up to her to reassure her.

This sight made you even more determined to keep your promise to Nicole. To get Heather back from that maniac Dartz. Then speak of the devil there was his voice. "Too bad your friends turned out to be a bunch of stiffs." You heard a laughing smug voice speak up and then a ball of fire appeared in front of you all and soon enough Dartz appeared. You stood there un-impressed by his little parlour trick and a look that is ready to kill he took Heather and your company he is going down. "Dartz! Release our friends now!" Yugi demanded, "And you better release Heather right now Dartz! Take me in her place she doesn't deserve the torment you have put me through!" Nikki also demanded, making you curious of what did Dartz do to her to make her go crazy like that. "I'm afraid that is impossible Pharaoh your friends souls are being fed to the Great Leviathan therefore I cannot release your friends. And my dear little Nicole why would I want to take you back after you have betrayed me hmm? However I will show you some gratitude Nicole, if it wasn't for you I would have never found my love. Not for a while at least." He spoke calmly with a smug grin on his face. "What do you mean your love?" You demanded angrily stepping forward. "Exactly what I said. The pretty little Angel known as Heather is my love. She will spread her beauty and purity across the entire New World, she is passionate, caring perfect and I know of her past connection to you as well Pharaoh. I have kept an eye on her for a while now, and now she is mine!" Dartz informed you all, you were about ready to kill him but Nikki snapped first. "You're telling me you knew exactly where Heather was all this time and you never told me!" "Correct my dear. Your services were needed and you carried out your tasks beautifully." Dartz informed Nicole with a smug grin on his face. "YOU MONSTER! YOU MANIPULATED ME!" "Nic calm down. This is not going to go and get Heather back!" Sam tried desperately to calm her down. "So much passion you would be a fine offering to the Great Leviathan Nicole." "YOU HAVE TO GO THROUGH ME TO GET TO HER!" Sam suddenly snapped standing in front of Nikki.

"You summoned for me my lord." A soft voice called out causing silence to ring out in the great room. You looked towards the origin and your breath was taken away. There she was, Heather. She was wearing a tight, white, long flowing dress, with a scooping neck line that left almost nothing to the imagination, and she was also wearing her mother's pendant, and a crown of flowers on her head. But there was one thing that bothered you the most when you saw Heather. The sparkle, the light in her eyes was not there, it was this person looked like Heather, sounded like Heather but the real Heather was being repressed. Until she looked at you it was faint, but joy and pleas for help flared in Heather's eyes. But then it went away as quickly as it came, making a chill of fear run up your spine as you saw this. The Heather you knew was gone, and stood before you was a practically empty, obedient shell. You needed to get her back before this was permanent because whatever it was that is making Heather this way, so submissive and dazed, it was killing her. Destroying every bit of her personality that was Heather... your Heather...

(Your POV) "Yes I did summon you my love." You hear your Lord Dartz snapping you out of your gaze as you eyes had fallen onto the handsome young man from your visions. You couldn't believe it he actually exists, and as soon as you saw him a sudden feeling of joy gripped your heart, and the urge to run into his arms suddenly overwhelmed you. However the calm feeling soon quelled this sudden urge, but it couldn't stop another ache in your heart which came as you saw utter rage and frustration in the sapphire eyes which peered back into yours. He looked like he had lost something so precious to him. But what could it be? You barely acknowledge the other guests as you turned to walk towards your love. However questions plagued your mind as you did. _Who was this blued-eyed young man from my dreams? I didn't think he was actually real. Do I know him? No that is impossible the only man I have ever known and loved is my Lord Dartz... But why did I feel so happy to see him?_

The questions stopped as soon as you felt your hand been taking into your love's, bringing your hand to his lips. "Beautiful isn't she? I am the luckiest man in the world to have such an angel by my side." You blushed lightly at your love's compliment as he said in front of these people freely. "What did you do to her?" A deep demanding voice spoke up in a growling tone, making you feel scared. "I did nothing Kaiba, except I was fortunate enough to have such a wonderful woman to fall in love with me." Your love replied in a slightly smug tone, wrapping his arm around your waist and pulling you closer to him. "Heather would never have feelings for you unless she feels sorry for you! Let her go!" Another angry voice spoke up, and you looked over to see a young girl, around about your age with brown hair and hazel eyes which were lit up with an angry fire. Again the same feeling came, a feeling that this girl was familiar to you. However, that calm feeling over come you and you responded to the angry outburst. "I may not know who you are, but please refrain from raising your tone towards my love. There is no need for it, especially when he has worked so hard to try and restore peace to the world and bringing back the entire city of Atlantis." You spoke softly to her. "I know who I am but I don't know who you are, but Heather Owens you are not!" The girl replied back and tears came to her eyes. You stood there shocked and repeated softly. "O-Owens?" "Heather don't you remember us?" A black, wild haired young boy spoke up and tears were in his eyes, and then the breath got caught in your throat, as images flashed before your eyes, and voices filled your head.

_...something caught your eye. It was a group of kids who seem to be picking on a boy with long black hair. This scene made your blood boil, bringing back your experiences with bullies. You face became cold and hard and you marched up to the group yelling, "HEY! BACK OFF!"_

_"Heather! Wait! I want you to meet my brother."_

_"OH MY GOD! I NEVER THOUGHT I SEE THE DAY THAT HEATHER OWENS IS WEARING A SKIRT!" You hear a voice say out loud. Your eyes widened, you recognise the voice instantly. "NO...WAY!" You say slowly, as you turned around to see a girl about your height, who had long brown hair and sparkling hazel eyes, smiling broadly at you..._

_"This is not my Heather Owens. She would talk to me like she always did, tell me everything and I would make her feel better because she is my best friend. So please Heather talk to me please!" She begged you, tears running down her cheeks, but you looked away. You didn't deserve to live._

_"A little raven haired bird sang to you didn't he?" Seto asked with a chuckle as you stopped in front of him. "Maybe." You say slyly and without warning, or thinking you stood on your tiptoes and gently kissed Seto's cheek. His skin was so soft and warm, and a warm, familiar sensation flowed through your lips. You were so desperate to move towards his lips, to allow him to take you the outer limits of heaven..._

A tear, slowly trickled down your cheek as these emotions were colliding within you, you felt so lost, especially with that last vision. "Heather?" You gasped slightly as for the first time you heard his voice, the young man with chestnut brown hair and blue eyes, Seto's voice speaking calmly, with such depression and hope. "S-S-Se..." You began to try and get out, but suddenly you felt a hand under your chin and suddenly you lips were engulfed in a powerful kiss, and the strong wave of calm swallowed your entire body. Pushing the visions you just saw from your mind. Numbing all of your senses. "GET OFF HER!" "HEATHER!" But it was too late...

(Nikki's POV) Utter rage and nausea took over you as you saw that creep kiss Heather. You could tell Heather was trying to break free, and she almost did until him! "GET OFF HER!" You hear Kaiba yell out furiously but you moved faster than he did, and ran towards them, ready to rip Dartz's throat out, as Kaiba followed behind you. "HEATHER!" You yelled as you launched yourself towards that scum bag to get him off your sister. But before you could even reach either of them you crashed into something and were thrown back hard into Kaiba, landing on the ground. "Seto!" "Nic!" Mokuba and Sam ran into yours and Kaiba's direction as you both shook off the impact and began to raise yourself from the ground. "Ughh! What hit me?" You uttered softly, as you looked up to find, Dartz had finally released Heather from that sickening kiss, and was smirking in a self satisfied way. "That my dear Nicole was a barrier it is to protect my love from your corruption once and for all." Dartz informed you, as he caressed Heather's cheek. But there was something wrong, she didn't react, not the same way she did last time, there was a look that she liked being protected by Dartz but also repulsed at it as well, as if she was fighting. But now... there was nothing, her eyes were empty... Heather was gone. "What have you done? What have YOU DONE? WHERE IS SHE? WHERE IS HEATHER?" You yelled angrily, trying to run at him again, but you were soon grabbed and restrained but, you were seeing so much red, you didn't know who it was and continued to fight against them. "My, my must you shout Nicole? Unfortunately to keep my love pure, I had to restrain her completely, it seems just being in all of your presence corrupts my little angel. So I must protect her until I restore peace. Go stand on the other side of the room my love and enjoy the show, we will have Atlantis back very soon." Dartz informed you and ordered your zoned out sister to do, and with a mere slight nod of the head she did as she was bided.

"Heather!" Mokuba yelled out running towards her, but before he could even reach her he was knocked back viciously by a force into his older brother, "Mokuba!" Kaiba exclaimed as he held his brother tightly as he trembled from the force. Heather didn't even flinch when it happened. She was definitely gone, she would do anything for Mokuba, and Dartz would have been flying if she knew that Dartz has done anything to hurt him. "Weren't you listening, my love cannot be touched. She is not even aware that you are here anymore the only thing she is aware of is me. She is mine." Dartz continued to taunt, "I can barely look at you, because you make me sick to the stomach!" You snapped at him viciously, as you forced yourself to calm down there was no point getting angry right now, you couldn't touch this freak. "I much prefer that other side of you Nicole. She knew a good plan when she saw one." Instantly your blood began to boil again and Sam, who you realised have restrained you in the first place, held tighter onto you. "Enough!"

(Seto's POV) "Enough!" Anger was coursing through your veins, you haven't said much, until now, you were still recovering from the shock of seeing Heather the way she was and the way this creep was treating her as an object. He would never have her, not truly. Heather was an independent, intelligent, strong young woman and only shows the people she truly cares about, and trust with her true self. You glanced over at Heather's zoned form, just standing there not flinching, not protesting. You couldn't stand it. _I'm going to get you back Heather I promise!_ "Duel me! When I win you will release Heather and return my company! And I don't want to hear anymore of your nonsense!" You demanded calmly, seething rage. "Agreed but you know the price if you lose! Your soul is mine!" "Whatever!" _I'll do anything to bring Heather back at any cost _"Kaiba! You cannot fight him alone we have to work together." Yugi added, standing beside you. You growled angrily, "Whatever Yugi! Just so you know I am only doing this for my company and Heather!" You informed him, not wanting to hear another team work speech on his part. "I know." He simply replied and both of you activated your duel disks and prepared to take down this monster.

(Mokuba's POV) You watched hopelessly as you brother and Yugi continued to duel with that creep Dartz, as he activated a second layer of the Seal of Orichalcos. You were so worried for your big brother's safety, what if he loses? What would happen to Heather? You shuddered at the mere thought of what could happen, especially after Dartz kiss Heather liked that. You maybe Seto's kid brother but you are not stupid, you watch the news, know what people could and would do. You knew it firsthand yourself from Gozaburo, and his treatment of Seto. You looked over at Heather who stood still as a statue, all of her emotion, fire, mischief, kindness was gone from her eyes. It's not fair, you love Heather to pieces, why must everyone you care for get hurt? First Seto and now Heather, it's not fair, plus Seto... Seto is in so much pain seeing Heather like this, he may not show it outwardly but, you can see it. He was fighting so hard for her, but right now he needed Heather. He needs to hear her voice, he needed to hear the real Heather cheering him on, worrying about him, he needed to know that she was alright. Just as he did when Heather left Domino, and both of you were desperately looking for her. You just have to get her back.

"Heather wake up!" You yelled desperately, running towards her motionless figure. "Mokuba stop! What are you doing?" You kept going towards Heather you had to make her remember, you just had to. You then came to a stop you remembered how painful it was when you crashed I that barrier like last time, and you slowly approached Heather, with your hand forward, once again feeling the barrier that wouldn't allow you to get any closer to Heather. And still she did not even move, or acknowledge your presence. "Mokuba what are you doing?" You turned to see Nikki running closer to you, you held out your hand to prevent from going any closer. "The barrier is here Nikki and I going to try and get Heather to remember." You informed her desperately looking on at Heather, trying to think of things that would make her remember who you were, who Seto is and her family. "She doesn't even know you are there little boy, what makes you think she can hear you?" Dartz spoke up continuing to taunt you. "Mokuba! Nicole! Do what you can!" Your big brother shouted out, encouraging you to try. "Something must trigger her memory, you have to find it!" Yugi added as both of them continued to battle against Dartz.

"Heather, say you remember me! It's me Mokuba. I remember you, and the first time I met you. You helped me against those bullies remember? I hurt my hand and you took care of me. You treated me like a normal boy, not caring who my brother was, not using me to get to him. Heather please! Say you do remember me." You pleaded to her, tears coming to your eyes, as you felt a hand rest on your shoulder.

(Nikki's POV) You placed a hand on Mokuba's shoulder to calm him down a little you could tell this was painful for him as it was to you. It was like nothing would reach her. "Come on Heather Owens! Snap out of it. Come on you can't have forgotten everything. What about your dad?" That when you saw it, a very slight, subtle movement of Heather's hand, you were lucky to even notice it. "That's right you can't forget him he has always been there for you, worrying about you, caring about you, you are his world Heather. He loves you so much!" You kept going tears coming into your eyes. A long time ago your dad would have been like that, but he was lost leaving you lonely. Until Heather and Brian accepted you and made you apart of their family, made you probably whole once again. You had another father and best of all a sister who loves you, and your mum, she hasn't been happy since your dad started drinking. You can't lose that you can't lose your family and be lonely again.

"Heather please I don't want my family to be destroyed again." You pleaded, tears running down your cheeks. "This is starting to get too sentimental! It was amusing at first but now I can barely stand it!" You looked at Dartz and he threw his hand forward and a powerful force hit you and Mokuba knocking you back away from Heather, who still did not move, or even acknowledge your presence. "Now sit back and behave yourselves! I will not hesitate to take your souls to for my Great Beast!" Dartz shouted out, for some reason he was angry about something but what could it have be? "Those are mine." You hear a soft familiar voice speak up. You looked up, and gasped.

She moved... Heather moved!


	36. Chapter 36

**True Friend, True Love (Seto Kaiba) #36**

(Your POV) You couldn't hear anything, see anything and you couldn't move. There was nothing but darkness surrounding you. The only thing you could see, or hear, the only thing you could focus on was your love, Lord Dartz. There were, however slight mumbling and dark shapes moving about, but you couldn't make out what they were. There was only one thing you could feel and that was a terrible chill radiating from the Seal, making you feel so lonely and miserable. Deep down inside you, you didn't like feeling this way, standing still, barely feeling anything, hearing nothing, seeing nothing. It made you feel like you were unreachable, untouchable and so alone. That when you heard it, one single word, "... dad."

_"QUICK MARCH! ONE! TWO! THREE! FOUR! ONE! TWO! THREE! FOUR! COMPANY HALT!" "Heather what are you doing?" Your daddy asked curiously as you followed the marching orders of his fellow officers. You laughed as you saw him and ran towards him as quickly as your short legs would carry you, with a huge smile on your face. Running into his arms and being picked up. "Daddy! Daddy did you see me? I'm training to be an officer so I can take over your guarding duties so you can get some sleep and I will protect you!" You announce happily in your cute little 5 year old voice, throwing your arms around your daddy's neck. "I saw baby girl, I saw. But you need loads and loads of practice to be an officer. You have to stay awake ALL night, to do my duties. Speaking of which, it's your bedtime. Say bye, bye to Paul and Richard." Your dad spoke happily, throwing you over his shoulder and began to walk away. "Bye, bye!" You said waving to Paul and Richard who looked after you whilst your daddy did his shift. _

_"DADDY!" You yelled out happily, running after him, as he wouldn't let you catch him. But suddenly you tripped and fell hard onto the ground cutting your knees badly, and also grazing your hand. "Ow!" You state softly tears coming to your eyes as the pain began to set in. "Aw baby girl!" Daddy spoke to you softly, hugging you tightly, "Let__'__s get you cleaned up alright." You nodded, tears spilling from your eyes, and small whimpers were coming from your throat. "I know what will make you feel better... Eskimo kisses!" Then your daddy rubbed his nose against yours and started to kiss your face over and over again until you giggled._

_"I cannot hold my daughter, my little girl, who I have brought up all by myself! And you are telling me to calm down! My Heather hasn't said a word in over a month, do know how that feels? Knowing that I failed to protect her..." Your dad ranted in an extremely upset tone, as someone helped you into the corridor. "D-Daddy." You whispered softly which interrupted your dad rant, making him go silent, and stand there in shock as he heard your voice for the first time, since the incident. "H-Heather?" "DADDY!" You cried in tears running up to him and hugging your daddy tight and instantly he held you back, crying with relief, making you feel safe... _

How you longed for that feeling, to be held, to feel safe. You wanted that so badly, you needed it. You didn't want to feel like this anymore, you wanted HIM to hold you. He made you feel so good, so warm, so safe, just as you father did. But where is he, you couldn't see, feel, hear. You were alone and you had no way of finding him, _Where are you? Who are you?_

As if answering your pleas, there was light. Two lights, shining brightly, piercing the darkness you were surrounded in. You turned your head towards it, to see what it was, and there as clear as day was a small pile of cards and a gold heart shaped locket. "Those are mine." You whispered softly, unable to take your eyes from them, and again you heard a flurry of mumbles in the darkness which surrounded you which you couldn't decipher. But you didn't care, those items were yours, you were sure of it, you raised your hands and in a flash they came to you, as if they were returning home, as they did, sudden warmth seemed to engulf you, making it slightly easier for you to move. You looked at the deck of Duel Monster cards which you knew you, and only you have painstakingly worked hard on to get it just right. "My love..." You heard Dartz call out but you didn't want to listen anymore, this time you wanted to listen to your heart, which has been trying so hard to get your attention.

_"That was a great duel Heather! I think I definitely met my match!" Nikki exclaimed happily._

_"I see you brought your duelling deck. Can I take a look?" "No chance!" You replied quickly, with a slight sly smirk on your face._

_"Well that shouldn't be too much of a problem now should it?" She remarked back with a chuckle._

_You smirked which took her slightly off guard, "No it shouldn't..." You replied back, stepping in front of her, preparing your duel disk and your deck. "I would say it's time to duel Nicole Silvers. But then you're not my Nicole are you?"_

As these memories came to your mind the darkness that surrounded you was beginning to fade a little, allowing you to see more definite figures and the voices were fading in and out like a broken radio. "Heather... Us?" "Please... know... are?" These voices, they were familiar but who were they? Where were they? "Please! Where are you? Help me please! I don't want to be lonely anymore!" You whispered softly, bring your hand to your head, trying so hard to clear the darkness, trying to cling to those memories that you have remembered. You entire body was screaming, you wanted to be free, you couldn't go back to that dark place again it was too much for you to bear anymore. "Heather... locket..." A small broken voice pleaded to you over and over again through the darkness. With tears in your eyes, you glanced at the heart shaped gold locket in your hand, you could feel strong emotions radiating from it, it just made you feel warmer and... safer. Delicately you opened the locket and a wave of memories flashed before your eyes. But they weren't yours.

_"Now I will always have my two handsome sons by my heart always! Thank you Seto, Mokuba, it's beautiful!" A beautiful woman smiled, at two young boys one with blue eyes and chestnut hair and one with grey eyes with black wild hair, both looking familiar to you._

_"Seto I'm scared can I stay with you tonight?" The young black haired boy, who now looked a little older, and fear and sadness were filled in his eyes. "Sure Mokie. Climb in." The same boy with chestnut hair and blue eyes spoke softly, pulling the covers from around him, allowing Mokie to climb in and settle close with his older brother. Noticing the gold heart shaped locket in his big brother's hands. "Is that mum's locket?" Seto just nodded to his younger sibling. "I miss her and Dad." "So do I Mokie but we have to keep going forward. It's the only way to survive, we have to be tough."_

_"Come on Seto let's go before we are late. Heather is going to love her gifts!" A now extremely handsome Seto stood before you, around your age finished wrapping a white ribbon around a black slim box. He looked at it tenderly, with a slight nervous expression on his face. "Please Heather..."_

You brought you gaze up from the pictures in your locket and found that some of the darkness that has plagued your sight, began to clear a little, and a soft light radiated around one person, it was the young man, he had the same captivating sapphire eyes, and soft chestnut hair, he looked so handsome...

_You sat down beside him and removed the damp cloth from his forehead and checked his temperature. He was still warm but he wasn't as bad as he was before. "You better feel better you big lug!" You whispered to Seto's sleeping form as you tenderly brush some of his hair out of his face. You continued to sit there and watch Seto sleeping peacefully for a few more moments, then you got up and walked over to the couch which Mokuba had placed a pillow and blanket there for you. You laid down and watched Seto until sleep claimed you... _

_Then Seto did something totally unexpected, he gently pressed his nose against the glass, giving you a smirk as he did it. You couldn't hold in the laugh, so you covered you mouth when he did this, and shook your head at him. You have never seen this side of Seto before. You believe this is the part of him that he had buried deep within him..._

_"Hi!" You croaked, because your throat felt rough after having the tube taken out. Seto let out a relieved sighed chuckle and shook his head at you slightly. "Hi!" He replied back in a tired voice, and a small smile. "How long have I been out?" You asked curiously, as you tried to fight against falling asleep. "Three days... You had everyone worried for a while." Seto responded as he reached over and brushed some hair from your face..._

_"Seto! This is too much!" This should stay in your family. It's a__part of your history! Why give it to me?" You protested softly, as you felt the warmth of Seto's body radiate against yours, as he leaned forward to put the locket on. "Who better to give a piece of my history..." He started pulling back from you, "...then to a girl who loves history." Seto said softly to you, keeping his face close to yours..._

_You didn't notice Seto's nervous advancements towards you face, until your noses slightly touched. Before you could do anything, Seto gently placed his warm, tender, soft lips onto yours, making time stand still. Your breath was taken away as you felt your feelings towards Seto erupt inside of you. Seto was kissing you, your best friend, your crush was kissing you, and was taking you to Heaven with those tender lips that you have always admired from a far, sending that warm familiar feeling flow through your body..._

_"Heather, would you consider being my girlfriend?" He asked softly, showing caring, hope and anxiety in his eyes, for your answer. Your smiled widened, "Yes!" You say breathlessly to him. Seto let out a breath in relief, which he didn't even realise he was holding. "Really?" Seto asked in disbelief, holding you tighter. "Really! Really!" You replied back, placing your hand on his cheek. Then there you saw it, Seto's real smile, the one that has been fighting to show for the longest time... _

_Then Seto's grip on your waist tightened and you were suddenly lifted in the air and spun round. You screamed and laughed at what Seto did, looking into his eyes deeply. He then slowly stopped and brought you to your feet again. He then slowly leaned forward, bringing his face closer to your again. You obligingly leaned closer to him. Longing for Seto to lay claim to your lips once again..._

_"Why?" Seto uttered, as he trembled with anger. "Why? Why what?" You asked confused as you stepped into the office. "DON'T play dumb with me! I saw you Heather! I saw you and Bakura!" Seto snapped at you angrily. "What? Seto that's why I'm here..." "So you can tell me in person that you are going out with Bakura now! I don't want to hear it Heather! Get out!" "Seto if you let me..." "ARE YOU DEAF AS WELL AS STUPID GET OUT! I WISH YOU WERE NEVER IN MY LIFE HEATHER OWENS!" Seto roared at you, which sent your body into shock, he hated you and he refuses to let you explain, and now he wants nothing more to do with you._

_"Heather..." Seto whispered bringing his hand to up our cheek gently and wiping away a stray tear. "Heather I am so sorry. I am so sorry I hurt you, I let my jealousy take control of me and I shouldn't have done. What I should have done was trust you, just as you would have trusted in me." Seto whispered, as the guilt and shame began to increase in his eyes, making your heart ache..._

_"I just want to make sure you don't leave me again." You hear Seto whisper, as you began to fall deeper into the chasm of sleep. "I'm not going anywhere. Not for a little while anyway." You whispered softly, then you slipped into a deep, dreamless sleep..._

_"Seto promise me you'll be careful when you go to Kaiba Corp. Promise me you'll stay safe and come back to me and Mokuba." You whispered, gripping slightly on Seto's white trench coat, as you looked pleadingly into Seto's eyes. "I promise." He whispered softly, bringing his soft, sweet, gentle lips to yours in a tender kiss. You __close__ your eyes, memorising every sensation, every moment, not wanting to let him go... _

_"Seto!" You struggled to whisper, as you the dizzy feeling became worse and worse. Until you found the exit from the alleyway. You dashed out leaving or support, but all you could see was blurs and colours in front of you, but was more prominent then the others. It was white, and there was only one other person who was wearing white other then you. "S-SETO!" You managed you yell out with the last bit of strength you had, before you went crashing to the ground. Good thing the ground was soft..._

"Seto" You whispered softly clutching the locket, carefully in your hand as you memories began to return. The handsome young man who was always there in your thoughts, always there in your heart was Seto. He is the one you truly cared for not Dartz, not him. Slowly you unclasped the hook and placed the locket that Seto have given you around your neck once again then more and more memories came to your mind of your friends, Nikki always being there for you, your aunt Maggie and uncle David, Adam and Alex, Mokuba, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea, the band. Everything was coming back, even the unpleasant ones of Lee Dawson and Preston O'Hara. "I remember." You whispered softly and in a sudden flash there was an explosion and the darkness surrounding you vanished and a barrier collapsed around you.

"WHAT!" You heard someone yell, as your sight came into focus finding yourself standing in the room from your nightmares, the one filled with stone carvings of people's souls, and before you stood Seto, Yami and Dartz surrounded by three layers of the Seal of Orichalcos. "No!" You whispered softly as you see your nightmare play out before your very eyes. "Heather?" You looked to find the voice that spoke to you belong to your sister. "Nikki!" Tears came to your eyes as you saw your best friend, your sister. Then there in an instant you felt yourself being hugged around the waist, you looked down, and more tears came to your eyes as you recognised the mass of black hair. "Mokie!" You exclaim tightening your grip around the young boy. "Heather! Heather you're back!" He exclaims happily, as he looks up and tears fills his eyes. "Yes! Yes I am." You say with a smile to him and you looked up and saw a relieved look in two beautiful sapphire orbs. Then they looked back towards Dartz who had a livid look on his face. "You can't fool me with holograms of these losers and now Heather is safe I have no problem taking them down! And there is one thing you need to know about me, when ever things look bad I always draw the card I need. So I summon the Fang of Critius..." You eyes widened, Critius was in your nightmare, and he ends getting destroyed and Seto's life points getting wiped out. You stood there helplessly as you watch Seto make his move freeing the souls of your friends but sending them back to that dreadful beast but what you saw next was your nightmare coming true.

(Seto's POV) "I activate my trap card, Martyr Curse, forcing one of my opponent's monsters to battle with one of mine, cancelling out any special effects of my opponent's monster might have. With Mirror Force Dragon being the only monster on your side of the field gentlemen then I have no choice then to attack it. And, without its reflecting ability, your dragon is defenceless Kaiba." "NO!" You didn't dare to turn around, you knew it was Heather. You finally got her back and now this... You are about to lose all your life points and you couldn't protect her any longer, or Mokuba. You have lost everything. "Orichalcos Shunoros! Attack with Photon Ring!" "NO STOP! LET THEM GO!" You watched as your dragon was destroyed and the blast hit you, throwing you back into the Seal. Nothing but pain surrounded you, as you cry out in pain. "SETO!" "BIG BROTHER!" You heard the cries of the two closest people in your life, as you staggered forward. "I'm not done! I activate my trap Wish of Final Effort. It transfers the attack points of my Dragon to Yugi's life points." Then you fell to your knees. You felt really strange, as if everything was darkening around you. "Kaiba!" You felt yourself being held up, and you looked to find Yugi beside you. "Yugi! Don't screw this up! I fought too hard to get this far so you can't lose this! Now win!" You demanded from Yugi, as everything began to increasingly become darker, but one voice called out to you, and a light just pierced through the darkness. "Seto! Please you can fight this! You don't have to go! I need you!" You could see her. Your angel, your guardian angel, tears running down her cheeks. You couldn't believe it you finally get her back just as you about to leave. Why does life always do this to you? "Heather I'm sorry... I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." You uttered before even the light of your angel began to fade. "I don't care about that Seto! I need you here! Don't leave us please!" "H-Heather!" You uttered before the darkness completely engulfed you and you felt yourself being ripped from your body...

(Your POV) "H-Heather!" You hear Seto whisper softly, as the light from his eyes as the Seal enclosed around him, snatching his soul from his body. Tears rolled down your cheeks as you practically clawed the Seal of Orichalcos ignoring the sheer pain from that every negative emotion radiating from it. It was your fault, it was your fault Seto's soul was taken, if you just fought harder... "Now I have what I want, you can have the rest of him!" Dartz spoke with a smug tone in his voice. He raised his hand and Seto's soulless body began to rise and was thrown out of the duel like discarded rubbish. You and Mokuba ran to where Dartz was throwing Seto out and caught him in your arms, but the dead weight was too much, and both of you crashed to the ground with him. You looked up and gazed into Seto's face. He looked so peaceful, as if he was sleeping. Slowly you raised your hand and gently, ran a finger down his nose, as an old tactic of yours to wake him up, but nothing. "Big Brother! Wake up! Please wake up!" Mokuba pleaded to Seto, tears falling from his eyes, and landing on to Seto's cheek, but he did not rouse. "Heather why won't Seto wake up?" Mokuba asked you, still distressed at his brother's condition. You looked at him with saddened eyes, how could you explain Seto was gone...

Suddenly the room started shaking. "What's going on?" You hear Tristan yell out, as you clung to Seto's soulless body, more out of reaction than anything else, but you longed him to hold you, to protect you but... he wasn't there anymore. "Your brother made a healthy contribution to my Great Beast boy and soon it will be released and now there is no longer another man competing for my Heather, she is all mine!" "I rather die than be with you!" You spoke angrily, holding onto Seto's hand tightly. "You are mine!" Dartz declared angrily. "Heather is not a piece of property you can lay claim too!" Nikki snapped in your defence. "And you better tell that snake to spit out my brother right now!" Mokuba snapped back, wiping the tears from his eyes. "That is not going to happen you little brat!" "Don't you DARE speak to Mokuba in that way!" You snapped angrily, standing up with an icy look in your eyes. "I see their corruption and lies are getting to you my love." Dartz spoke calmly, trying to stare down your icy stare but not succeeding. "I am NOT your love and I will never be. My heart..." You looked back at Seto's motionless form, and then turned back to Dartz, "...belongs to someone else." You then said softly, the ache in your heart increasing. "Then if you will not be mine physically, then I will put your soul into use and make you mine forever!" Then a blast came from the Seal and headed straight towards you, your eyes widened when you realised you couldn't move. He was stopping you.

"HEATHER!" You hear Nikki scream your name, and she was soon beside you but it was too late. The blast hit both you and Nikki and you screamed in pain. The cold, the pain the hurt, it was too much. And soon the darkness returned clouding your mind as you felt yourself being ripped from your body. All hope was now lost...

(Your POV) Depression completely consumed you. It's over you have failed everyone, lost everyone you were useless, a pathetic nobody. Lee was right, you were a waste of space, you didn't deserve friends and you didn't deserve to exist. You were nothing. You have given up hope as you continued to float around waiting for the inevitable end of becoming a part of the Leviathan. All you wanted was to be held by Seto one last time. But now this was not going to happen, and now will never happen again.

(Seto's POV) You slowly opened your eyes, awaking from the nightmare of being trapped in a bubble, alongside many others. You felt weak and helpless as you moved towards a dark aura within the dream, where all the people trapped in the bubbles were heading. You sat up bringing your hand to your head, trying to shake the what was left from that dream, and looked down to see the two people you care about most in the world fast asleep at your side, making your heart leap with joy just to see them both, especially Heather who were so glad to be able to hold her close to you. "Mokuba! Mokuba wake up!" You spoke as you shook your younger siblings shoulder to rouse him and in an instant you found yourself in a huge hug. "Seto! Seto I thought I lost you and Heather." Mokuba exclaimed happily, holding you tightly to the point where you could almost not breathe. "What do you mean you thought you lost me and Heather?" You asked as you looked over at the continuing still form of your stunning Guardian Angel. "Dartz took Heather's and Nikki's souls too but I thought with you being back..." Mokuba spoke apprehensively as you let go of him and leaned over her still body, and gently caressed her cheeks with the back of your fingers. "Heather? Heather wake up!" You whispered softly to her, praying for her to lean her face towards your hand, then her eyes would flutter open revealing two sapphires and turns to smile up at you. But she did nothing, Heather just continued to lie there motionless. "Nic stop fooling around! Wake up please!" You hear Sam's voice pleaded to Nicole's still form.

Anger burned through your entire body forcing you to tremble slightly in your rage. Heather was taken from you... AGAIN! He had to pay! Dartz had to pay for the misery he was causing you, Mokuba and Heather. It is time to cause some serious pain upon him now. But first you had to make sure Heather was safe before you went after him. "Mr Kaiba! Sir! You must come outside quickly!" Roland called out as he ran into the chamber with a sense of urgency. Immediately you picked up Heather's light form, bridal style instantly realising how cold she was, as you felt the fabric of the stunning white dress she was wearing to be of seriously thin material. This caused you to hold Heather tighter in your arms in attempts to warm her up, allowing her head to rest against your chest. She looked like she was sleeping so peacefully in your arms and looked like the slightest movement was going to rouse her but you knew better than that, whatever caused Alister and Raphael to be in this sort of coma, had effected Heather and Nicole as well. You began to walk out of the chamber with your little brother, Sam, who was also carrying Nicole bridal style out of the chamber and the geek squad.

But that was until you heard Heather's soft voice utter your name. "Seto!" You stopped dead in your tracks and looked down at the beautiful girl in your arms, but she had not moved, so where did the voice come from? "Seto! Please!" For some reason her voice was coming from the wall filled with carvings of people but your heart stopped when you saw a carving of Heather, she was sat down, her legs tuck to her side and her palms were held up as if she was pressing against glass. The detail was uncanny, you could even see a tear running down her soft cheek. "Seto please help me! It's so cold!" Her voice was so full of fear and sadness you felt so helpless. _Don't worry Heather I am coming to get you._ You thought you held her form tighter to you, and carried out of the chamber and into the cool fresh air seeing a bright green light appeared an island was beginning to float. "It's Atlantis!" You hear Gardener speak in shock, but that was not possible, and right now you didn't care. You carried Heather's unconscious form to your copter and carefully laid her down on one of the benches inside. You carefully brush some loose strands of her hair from her face, and cupped her cold cheek softly. "I am going to get you back Heather I promise. You and Nicole are going to come back safe and sound." You whispered softly, kissing her forehead, and pulling a blanket out from the overhead compartment and placed over Heather to keep her warm.

"Keep an eye on her for me." You requested from Sam, who looked up from Nicole's form, where he too had laid her down and covered her up with a blanket. He gave a quick glance over into Heather's direction and nodded, "Sure Kaiba." He answered, and you gave one final glance at Heather's unconscious form and walked out of the copter. "I have no idea what is going on but I intend to find out and get Heather back!" You informed the geeks and headed towards the temple once again. "Kaiba wait!" "I can handle this Yugi!" "Hold on a sec Kaiba! You are not getting all the glory for this!" The mutt cried out and you sensed him running after you, "Don't you have someone else to annoy Wheeler?" "Not right I don't!" You re-entered the chamber to find all carvings were completely gone and instant panic took over, as you looked to see that Heather's carving... was gone also.

(Your POV) You cried out in pain from the continuing darkness you were surrounded in. It was no use no matter how much the light inside you tried to shine and pierce through the darkness to make you feel warm again, the darkness continued to overpower you. Hope, happiness, joy, love all these wonderful and positive emotions were no more than distant memories now. Now all you can feel is nothing but despair, sadness and bitterness. What was the point fighting anymore? He has won! Dartz has won! What was the point of going on anymore? Then the sudden chill continued to overcome you, extinguishing the very light of your soul.

(Seto's POV) Utter pain stabbed at your heart, making you gasp in surprise and fear. "Kaiba! What's wrong?" Yugi asked in that annoying concerned tone, as you watched your last defence is destroyed. "She's dying! Heather is dying!" You gasped out breathless, clutching your chest trying desperate to sooth the pain, her pain. "If I can't have Heather then no one can!" Suddenly another wave of that awful cold feeling over came you, and you could hear Heather screaming in pain. "That's it! Bring it on you mutant!" Wheeler yelled in his usual yapping way. "Not the best time to insult him Joey." Yugi commented on Wheeler stupid remark, but suddenly you felt your arms being pinned by your sides, as a tight and sticky substance took hold of you and pulled you, Yugi and Wheeler towards the huge beast. "Not to worry gentlemen you are about to be reunited with your friends. And you can give the sensational Heather your last good bye Kaiba." _No it cannot end this way!_ You yelled mentally at yourself, as you felt the overwhelming sadness again. You were desperate not to feel like this again, however you were even more desperate to get Heather away from this creep. "Seto you need to get away from here! You need to escape! Forget about me!" You hear Heather's pained cries, her voice was becoming distant as she continued to fade away. "Heather! Let her go Dartz she doesn't deserve this!" You yelled, and then you heard Alistair's voice. "Kaiba help!" "Make the sadness go away!" Nicole's voice cried out in agony as well. "Your life energy will soon be absorbed and you will be like them! Part of the Great Leviathan until the world is cleansed!" "You're not doing that to me without a fight!" You yelled in angered protest, trying desperately to get your arms free from this ooze. "There is no use resisting you are waist deep in the pit of despair and sinking fast!" Dartz continued to torment you, as you suddenly began to sink even further. "Seto!" You hear Heather's sweet voice call out to you, trying to fight back, but she sounded so weak, she was barely holding on. "Heather! I'm trying! I'm trying!" You called back, as you sank deeper into the darkness. "It's too late!" "Kaiba NO!" You heard Yugi yell as the finally the darkness consumed you, quickly stripping you of your strength. This was the end.

(Your POV) "NO!" You screamed in agony as you felt Seto being consumed, what was the point fighting now? You had some hope when you felt him there fighting to free you and the others but now... "Everyone listen to me! I know you are in a sea of darkness and everything seems hopeless but there is still light in your heart, you must find it and unite. Together we can defeat Dartz!" You hearing Yami's deep, soothing and reassuring voice ask of you. But you couldn't, you had very little strength, if you gave up what you have left, you were going to disappear. "Yami I can't! I'm not strong enough!" You gasp out as the darkness was beginning completely take over. It was the end, all you wanted was Seto to hold you again and tell you it was alright.

"Heather we need you!" Yami pleaded in desperation. "We can't do this without you Heather!" Joey added as you sensed him still fighting. "You're stronger then all of us Heather. The darkness is attacking you because your light is stronger than anyone else!" You hear Nikki's voice call out to you. "Be strong my Guardian Angel!" You heard the most comforting voice of all reassure you. Seto's voice, and then sudden warmth came over you fighting the darkness, stopping it cold in it's advancement against you. "Accept your fate! It's over!" Dartz declared evil laughter in his voice. "Be quiet! You're just a liar and a manipulator Dartz! And you have to be stopped!" You yelled angrily, feeling the pain, and the hope all at once. "Yami! My strength is yours!" Then an incredible power surge through your entire being, and sent your strength to the Pharaoh.

(Yami's POV) The strength, the power, the light, it was incredible, you have never felt so strong before and it increased dramatically when Heather gave her strength. Now it was time. "I summon the three Gods of Egypt!" And with a great burst of light you somehow release yourself, Kaiba and Joey from the eternal darkness, _Just hold a little longer! _You pleaded to everyone inside the Great Leviathan, sensing Heather was at the brink of completely disappearing altogether after giving you so much of her powerful light. "How did you get us out of there Yug?" Joey asked in bewilderment. "By summoning them!" You replied, indicating towards the three most powerful monsters in Duel Monsters, fuelled with the light of the souls trapped within the great beast itself. "I must help the Gods!" You informed Yugi, before leaving the safety of the Millennium puzzle and went towards the sky, hearing Yugi state in a worried voice. "Be careful Pharaoh!"

(Your POV) You felt so numb, there was nothing left now, you had given all your strength to Yami to beat Dartz and this awful creature but it came at a price. The darkness had you know there was no escape, you just hoped that all your friends will be safe from harm, and you prayed that Seto will find someone to make him truly happy, and hoped that he did not dwell on you for long, he had so much suffering in his life he didn't need anymore and you hate to be the cause of his suffering again. "Heather please don't give up!" "Nikki!" You whispered with tears coming from your eyes, but then you felt a sudden warmth embrace you, slowly driving the numbness away. "You go I go! We'll share what is left of my light together Heather." Nikki spoke comfortingly and soothingly to you. "Nikki No! I can't let you do that, what if goes out?" You whispered softly, barely clinging on the little light you had left. "You risked yourself to save me Heather. Now it's my turn to save you, so just hold on it'll be over soon I promise." Nikki whispered holding you tighter allowing you to share what was left of her light in her soul, keeping you safe. But soon you felt the cold once again creep around you slowly making you feel numb once again. "Please make it stop!" You cried out, holding Nikki tighter, knowing she was now struggling with you to hold on.

But suddenly a great warmth rushed over your entire body, finally relinquishing the dark grip that had hold of your soul. You could finally breathe again. Slowly you opened your eyes and found yourself floating in the air, surrounded by other sparks of light, other people's souls. They were finally released, Seto, Yami, Yugi and Joey did it, they finally defeated the Great Leviathan, it was finally over! "Heather?" You turned towards the voice to see a very familiar blonde. "Mai!" You exclaim, and hugged her tight, which she returned softly. "Heather I need to ask you to do something for me." You pulled back to see a saddened look in her violet eyes, "What is it Mai?" You asked softly, "Tell Joey... I'm sorry. I'm not ready to face him or the rest of the guys yet." She told you, taking her eyes from your gaze she couldn't bring herself to look at you anymore. That's when you saw a young man with blue eyes and brown hair come up from behind Mai, watching closely what was going on. "I understand Mai." You spoke softly with a smile, making the blonde look up in surprise at your understanding. "Every girl needs her space, just give me a call when you are back in town and ready to talk OK?" You asked with a smile, which Mai responded a little more brightly. "That's a promise hun!" She told you with a wink, and then she went away with the blue eyed stranger. "Hey!" Suddenly you were bowled over by another familiar face, with happy brown eyes. "Nic Nac!" you hug her tight, "Thank you so much!" You whispered softly. "What is family for?" She whispered back, holding you tight. "Come lets get out of here. I don't know about you but I am sure missing my body." She commented with a smile, finally letting you go. "Me too." You then turned and looked towards your three heroes, looking at one in particular. "YOU GUYS BETTER COME BACK SAFE AND SOUND OR YOU'LL HAVE TO ME TO DEAL WITH!"

(Seto's POV) "YOU GUYS BETTER COME BACK SAFE AND SOUND OR YOU'LL HAVE TO ME TO DEAL WITH!" You hear your sweet angel's voice yell out happily toward you and the two dorks you looked up and saw the brightest light out of all of them, and you could depict her sweet face and bright smile. Your heart leapt with joy when you saw her, along with Nicole right next to her. Both of them smiled at you and the two dweebs and then became a bright spark of light like everyone else and shot off into the sky. Finally Heather was safe from harm and soon she would be in your arms and you will never let her go.

(Your POV) "Raphael are you alright?" You hear a familiar small voice enter your thoughts, and a sudden shiver flowed through your body making you feel cold, making you wrapped tighter what felt like a blanket round you, and slowly you forced your eyes open and tried to gain a sense of where you were, as you sat up and see your friend surrounded a certain area, but you saw Sam holding on desperately to Nikki's hand, staring in complete shock as she was beginning to stir. "Heather!" In an instant you wrapped your arms around a raven haired boy in response to your name being called out in relief, and held him tight. "Hello Chuckle. Miss me?" You whispered into the 12 year old raven hair, with a small smile on your face. "Always!" Mokuba declared, pulling back slightly from your embrace, and you saw the beginning of tears in his eyes. You giggled and pulled the raven haired boy back into your embrace and just rocked back and forth with him, as he began to cry in your arms, and you could feel tears coming into your eyes, feeling so relieved to be back, feeling, touching, holding. "Once you're done kiddo! It's my turn!" Nikki voice spoke up, breaking the little moment the two of you were having. "You had one already!" You protested, wrapping the blanket round tighter, hiding how revealing the dress you were wearing was and the fact that you were freezing because it was so thin. "Yeah but I want to make sure you're real!" Nikki declared, somehow managing to wriggle out of Sam's arms and completely glomp you.

"Mokuba! Start the engines!" You heard a familiar deep voice yell out, and instantly wormed yourself out of Nikki's grip and followed Mokuba, leaving the blanket that was wrapped round you behind, making you feel the full effect of the cold, bitter winds that whipped against the thin fabric of your dress and chilled you to the very core. But that didn't matter, what did matter was the best sight you have seen in your life, it took your breath away. It was Seto and the look in his eyes showed great relief and happiness as his eyes landed on you and before you knew it, you find yourself feeling safe and warm in Seto's embrace. No words could express what the two of you were feeling, after everything that was put up against you to keep the two of you apart, finally you could just hold one another, even if what just for a brief second, until Tea's voice broke both of you out of your spell. "Where's Yugi?" You looked up to find that Joey was there but no Yugi, or Yami. "What he was right behind me! YUGI!" Joey exclaimed as he was about to run back into the temple until Tristan grabbed hold of him. "Joey we have to trust Yugi that he found his own way out. We can't stay any longer!" He was right, the place was collapsing, there was no way you could stay any longer, but what about Yugi and Yami...

You began to make a move out of Seto's grasp to run into the temple to look for him, but the grip tightened slightly, in desperation. "Heather there is no time..." You looked up into his deep blue eyes and saw the inklings of complete fear, as he whispered to you, knowing what you were about to do. He didn't want to lose you again. "Mr Kaiba! Miss Owens!" Roland voice spoke up urgently, as he waited patiently and anxiously in the helicopter that was about to take off. You looked back one final time at the temple and nodded, allowing Seto to guide you into the helicopter, holding you close knowing you were trembling violently from the cold air, and soon you have taken off, hopefully not leaving Yugi and Yami under a pile of rubble as the whole island collapsed and crashed back into the sea. _Please let Yugi be alright. Please let him be safe! _You pleaded over and over again in your mind, barely acknowledging that someone had wrapped you up in a blanket again and was holding you close, until you recognised the familiar warm feeling which only your boyfriend could bring to you. But unfortunately the only way to relieve the tension that has completely taken hold of your body was to see your friend safe and sound, after he had risked his own life to save you and so many others.

"Hey guys look!" Tristan cried out as he stood by the one of the windows. You dashed over and shared the window with Nikki as Seto and Mokuba looked through the window next to you, and you gasped slightly at the sight before you. "It's the three Knights of Atlantis and Dark Magician Girl!" Joey exclaimed. "Looks like they're going home." Tristan added, as the four creatures headed towards the lights in the sky, returning to their world. "There goes Hermos!" Joey suddenly exclaims as you looked up and saw his card disappears in his hands. You turned round to find the Fang of Critius was disappearing too from Seto's hand. "Oh well my deck is still the most powerful." Seto commented making you smile slightly, you missed his sarcastic attitude, as you looked out of the window again, to see one of the Knights had stopped. He was wearing red armour and looked so similar to Seto it was unbelievable. "Bye Critius! Thank you and stay safe!" You whispered to the Knight, appreciating everything he had done for you since showing up in Seto's deck. "The pleasure was all mine dear lady." You heard a deep voice speak back, and he took a bow and then returned home.

"Look! It's Yugi! He made it!" Tea exclaims happily as the helicopter made it's way towards an island where a familiar spiky headed figure stood. Then soon the tension had lifted, everyone you cared about was safe. But soon you froze as you felt someone wrap their arms around you, their hands placed on your stomach which brought those horrific memories back to the front of your mind. Before you couldn't say anything to Dartz, but now you could. "LET GO!" You screamed.

(Seto's POV) You sat back in your chair and rub your eyes in sheer exhaustion, not only have you been working on getting your company back but it was almost done, there was only a few pieces left to completely fix the crystal Blue Eyes White Dragon back together which you foolishly broke in a fit of jealous rage. To you this dragon resembled the trust between you and Heather and when you smashed against the wall, you broke the trust that you worked so hard to earn from Heather, and she of you. Now just as you were fixing your birthday gift, you were fixing the trust between yourself and Heather, but now thanks to Dartz you had suffered a setback. The utter fear and guilt in her eyes when Heather struggled out of your arms and held the blanket that you had draped across her shoulders tighter around her was heart breaking. Then when she realised where she was, she apologised profusely in her soft, gentle manner, with tears coming to her eyes, as she was ashamed at the way she had behaved and hadn't said a word since yourself, Heather and Mokuba had gotten back to the hotel after dropping off Nicole, Sam and the geek squad with Professor Hawkins and his granddaughter.

You prayed he hadn't, you hoped he hadn't like there was no tomorrow. You let out a sigh and raised your tired body from your chair and left the study and headed towards your bedroom. What were you going to do? How were you going to reassure Heather and make her feel better? How were you going to show that you were there for her and always will be? You came to Mokuba's room on your way to yours, and opened the door, like you did every single night to check on your little brother. A small smile crossed your lips when your saw the calm, serene face of Mokuba, completely wrapped up in his covers. Heather must have been in here before you, because you knew about around this time Mokuba would have kicked the covers from off of him, he has been doing that since he was a small child. Slowly you shut the door again and headed towards your room, knocking on the door gently to see if Heather was awake and was alright for you to enter the room. "Heather?" You called softly, opening the door and gazing across the bed to find it empty apart from a note.

_Seto,_

_Don't freak I have gone to think and blow off some steam. Get some sleep and I will see you later this morning._

_Heather_

There was no way you were going to sleep knowing that Heather was going through this alone. You had to show her, that you were there for her now, and she could come to you when she needed to talk, like you could always with her. You grabbed a pair of black sweat pants, white T Shirt and a grey hooded sweatshirt. You also pulled on a pair of sneakers and headed towards the elevator in search of your beautiful angel. You waited patiently as you went down and entered the lobby, heading directly towards the desk to find the over cheery, and slightly slimy owner of the hotel. You swear he waits for you every time just to greet you. "Mr Kaiba! What a pleasant surprise! What can I do for you so early in the morning?" The Hotel owner asked with that false and slightly accused smile on his face. "I need to know if Miss Owens has left the building and if she did where did she go? And I need to know now!" You demanded in your harsh cold tone, which soon swiped that smile of his face and his face went blanch and he began to stutter, "Y-yes Mr Kaiba!" He replied and quickly dashed into his office into the back, before he had to endure any more time under you cold glare. "Hey have you heard there is one hot sexy chick down in the gym working up a sweat!" "Man! I only just started my shift, think you can get me down so I can scope out this hottie!" "No chance I am going to be down there with the rest of the boys." You eyes sparked up as you overheard the quiet conversation between the concierges, could it be Heather? Well there was only one way to find out. You discreetly walked away from the front desk and followed one of the young men towards the exclusive all night gym that was built in the hotel.

"Cor work it little mama!" "Oh I could certainly do a work out with those sweet cheeks!" "I certainly could help you unwind you fine piece of ass!" "Damn! She is so hot! I could have her all night long!" You heard the whispered lusty voices off young men, along with controlled shouts and breathing, as you approached the entrance to the gym. Through the glass you saw Heather wearing black wind pants, and a white sleeveless top, showing her toned stomach. She was also barefoot, wearing black fingerless gloves and her hair tied back, with a few strands caressing her face, which held the expression of pure, focused anger. Heather's movements flowed one after another as she did a round house kick followed by a back kick, followed by her elbow with an added yell for effect. "You know what gentleman I am going to make my move!" You heard one of those pathetic boys speak up after ogling at Heather. "You do realise that this hottie is Kaiba's girlfriend don't you?" One of them actually spoke up, making sense but your blood really began to boil as you heard the fool's next comment. "He's upstairs probably working to salvage what is left of that pathetic company of his, while this sex kitten is certainly working off some obvious sexual tension. She is gagging for it from a real man and I fit the bill!" This sleaze ball declared, heading towards the entrance of the gym and was about to enter until your cold, calm voice spoke up. "If you even try to speak in any manner then the utmost courtesy to my girlfriend I'll make sure you wish you have never been born!" The man was in total shock and had the look of a deer caught in the headlights. "Y-y-yes Mr Kaiba!" Then you turned your icy gaze over at the other pathetic nobodies, "Also if I hear that you have been ogling after my girlfriend again I would see to it personally that you are all fired!" With that threat you were met with a string of apologises and they ran off before you could make anymore threats leaving you standing at the entrance to the gym. Noticing Heather looking straight at you, with a confused look on her face, asking silently what were you doing. But all you did was give your famous smirk, one thing those boys had got a point, Heather looked so hot, in more than one sense.

(Your POV) He was not going to get into your head, you won't allow it! It's not fair on your friends it was not fair on Mokuba or Seto. You can't keep behaving like this, being afraid all the time you had to get stronger in your mind and your body. Another dull thud echoed through the gym as you slammed another round house kick into the pad followed by another punch. This was no longer satisfying you needed an opponent some who was there to challenge you, to make you think on your feet. This just made you miss Nikki right at that moment but she needed to spend some time with Sam right now as you needed to spend time with Seto... You stopped pounding at the punch bag and held it still panting heavily from the intense activity you were doing. No doubt Seto would come remotely close to you after the way you screamed when all he did was just hold you from behind. But it just the way he held you, and the thought of those hands going north made you panic because this time you were in control of how you could think and act. Unfortunately you acted like that to the wrong person. Whilst being lost briefly in your thoughts you caught something in the corner of your eye, making you turn towards the entrance to the gym to see a few figures moving quickly away from the door and one familiar figure standing there with a familiar cold look on their face. What was going on? It was obvious the question and the look of confusion was on your face by the famous smirk that appeared on Seto's face as he looked at you, before entering the gym. Making you very aware of what you would consider a revealing outfit you were wearing at the time, consciously bringing your arms across your bare, but toned stomach.

"Hi" He spoke softly, hesitating slightly, with a look in his beautiful sapphire eyes that he was not entirely how he should approach you. You smiled slightly, this was the first time you have seen Seto remotely nervous since he kissed you for the first time, it made him, dare you think it... cute. "Hi" You replied back softly with a small smile, for the first time speaking since the 'incident'. Obviously this small gesture reassured Seto because instantly he seemed a lot less tense, and he returned with his own soft smile. "Are you feeling any better?" He asked taking a few steps towards you but instantly stopped when you shook your head. "Not really. There is so much stuffing you can knock out of a pad!" You quipped nervously, not enjoying the tension between the two of you at all. "What would make you feel better?" You looked up at Seto and smiled at his approach. It was unusual, unique even. He was asking you how he should help you. Soon your smile turned into a smirk and a slight mischievous glint in your eye appeared taking Seto slightly by surprise. "How fast can you move?" You asked softly.

FF This is exactly what you needed, a moving target to kick Dartz out of your mind and fears completely. You blasted another couple of punches and a side kick against the pad which Seto held, gradually you began to tire and the punches and kicks were not as powerful anymore, obviously to Seto's relief, but yet Dartz still plagued your mind, his lips touching yours convincing that you were in love with and not with Se... You stumbled and fell to the ground hard as this thought came to your mind. Were you? Did you really think that? Do you...? "Heather are you alright?" You looked up and saw Dartz standing above you. No he wasn't going to get you again no way! In a split second you swept his feet from under him, flipping up and pinned him down to the ground with his wrists held either side of his head and you straddled his waist with a livid look on your face, showing Dartz you were no longer afraid of him, you were in control, he couldn't hurt you. As soon as this feeling took over you, completely destroying your fear, Dartz disappeared before your eyes and you saw before you a very stunned and panting Seto. A tear escaped from your eyes and rolled down your cheek as you tried desperately to get your breath back. "Heather?" Seto softly whispered, trying to get his wrists out of your grasp, but you just held him steady, trying to compose yourself, trying to think of something to say as you looked into the icy blue depth that were Seto Kaiba's eyes. "Seto I... I..." You struggled to say not entirely what you were trying to say and not realising that you were leaning closer and closer towards his face until you felt his warm breath caress your face making you stop inches away from his lips. Then the perfect words came to mind.

"Thank you for everything."

Another tear came from your eyes and rolled down your cheek as you pressed your lips softly against his, gasping lightly at the wonderful sensation of Seto's soft warm sweet lips, knowing for that one small, possibly insignificant moment in time you were eternally warm, forever safe in the arms of this young man. Slowly you pulled away, trembling slightly as the moment passed and the feelings ceased caressing his cheek with your fingers. "Don't go yet!" Seto whispered softly opening his eyes revealing once again those two incredible sapphires. And with his freed hand he brought it to the back of your head and brought back into another soft kiss that took your breath away, getting lost in these wondrous feelings, bringing your entire weight on top of Seto now continuing to caress his face, now with both hands. Seto continued to hold the back of your head with one hand. The other, well you started to whimper softly against Seto's mouth in slight pleasure as you felt his other warm hand caress your revealed bare skin along your lower back making you tingle all over.

Carefully and slowly, you felt yourself being rolled over, and carefully laid down on the padded floor, Seto's hand moving from your back to your stomach, lightly caressing your skin with the tips of his fingers back and forth creating a few more soft moans from your lips. You could feel a small smile from Seto against your lips, pleased with himself with the fact he could make you feel this way. Then carefully you felt the tip of his warm tongue glide softly over your lips, asking so gently for permission. How can you deny him when he made you feel this good? You parted your lips and his warm tongue entered meeting your own tongue, with sensuous caresses that almost sent your head in a spin. This is when you decided you should make him feel good as he was to you. You moved one of your hands from his face and moved it slowly and teasingly down to his chest, whilst you brought your right foot over Seto's left leg, intertwine them and began to rub up and down his long leg slowly, teasingly, sensually right up to the top of his thigh and close to his behind. "Hmmm!" Seto moaned softly, bringing his hand from your stomach and wrapped round your waist pulling you closer to him wanting you to become a part of him and him apart of you. You didn't want this moment to end it was just perfect.

"Ahem! Forgive my intrusion." A voice broke the intense and wonderful moment you and Seto were experiencing, making you pull back instantly your face began to burn a bright red, as you looked up to see the manager of the hotel standing above you and Seto. "I came to look for you Mr Kaiba to ensure that you did indeed find Miss Owens safe and sound and to ask if you be needing anything?" He spoke with a smug manner with an underling suggestion that made you face burn even brighter as Seto helped you to your feet after climbing off of you. "No I won't need requiring any other assistance from you at this time." Seto replied coldly, as you quickly grabbed your black hoody and zipped it up, allowing it to hang off your shoulders. "Very well Mr Kaiba I do hope that yourself and Miss Owens have a pleasant night." He replied with a slight smirk as he looked at you, causing you to blush wildly seeing the underlining meaning in his statement from his eyes. Seto simply took your hand and began to lead you away towards the elevator to the apartment, moving very quickly away from that creepy manager.

As both of you stepped into the elevator and watch the doors closed you burst out in a fit of nervous giggles. You have never been caught in that position with a young man before, and with that thought your face went red when you realised you have never been in that sort of position willingly with a young handsome man before. "Now where were we?" Seto spoke in a mischievous and seductive voice, with his eyes glinting brightly, reflecting the slight blush he was carrying on his cheeks, which only you could see. "You know Mr Kaiba this will get us in trouble!" You spoke in between giggles as you were pulled back in to Seto's embrace. "I live for trouble!" Seto spoke with a smirk on his face, coming closer to try and reclaim your lips again. "Well just to inform you Mr Kaiba. I don't associate with bad boys!" You informed him teasingly pulling out of his clutches and dashed out of the elevator doors into the apartment. "Hey get back I'm not done with you!" Seto protests as he chased after. "Shhhh! You'll wake Mokuba!" You whispered back in a giggle dashing into Seto's room, grabbing one of his black shirts and boxers and stood in the door way of his bathroom. "No!" Seto exclaimed as he raced after you, but you shut the door and locked it before he reached you, giggling quietly still. "Go use another bathroom Mr Kaiba, this one is occupied at the moment." In response you heard a playful growl before you heard footsteps move away from the door and out of the other room, this made you smile. You did it, conquered the fear before it took hold of you and it was all thanks to Seto Kaiba, never before you have you felt so alive since meeting Lee Dawson. But this incredible feeling you were having, that connection you were feeling when you and Seto were so close to each other, surrendering to one another to that sensation. Were you...? No... You weren't... were you?

This thought kept flowing in your mind as you took a quick shower and changed into Seto's shirt and boxers, you had everything you needed clothes wise but you liked wearing Seto's shirts and boxers for bed. It was like he was always there when he wasn't, keeping you warm, and protecting you. You then slowly opened the door carefully and wearily looking for where Seto was. But the room was empty. "Hmm? Where did you go?" You whispered to yourself as you left the bathroom. "Right here!" A deep voice full of mischief whispered and suddenly you were grabbed from behind, making you scream lightly and giggle as you were carried over to the bed, and fell on top of Seto as he turned round and fell backwards onto the bed. "What do you think I am? A teddy bear?" You spoke still giggling as Seto rolled to his side, wrapping his arms around you tighter you. "Yes you're my teddy bear!" Seto spoke in that cute little boy's voice which just made you giggle and smile, whilst caressing your fingers along his bare forearm as he was wearing a navy T shirt and black pyjama pants. "Hmmm you smell of strawberries." Seto whispered softly, as you slowly closed your eyes allowing sleep to envelop you, with a small smile on your face as you barely acknowledge what Seto said next, it was a mere mumble as you slipped in the chasms of sleep.

(Seto's POV) That incredible sensation, it was back and you just wanted it to stay forever. That kiss was like no other, it was like both of you were surrendering to one another, it felt so good, so right. Heather was allowing you to, to feel everything that you thought you weren't allowed to for so long, not only were you protecting Heather, Heather was protecting you. She felt so warm, so inviting, if you wasn't interrupted... You took in a deep breath and found your senses being filled with the Heather's scent. "Hmmm you smell of strawberries." You spoke softly, nuzzling closer to Heather, just enjoying being able to be this close to her again. You never wanted to let her go, Heather was just your ray of light, giving you a feeling you have never felt before. Was it...? Could you possible be...? Is this what you would describe this feeling towards Heather? No it couldn't... could it? "Heather... I think... I think I'm..."

You spoke apprehensively, terrified at how Heather would react at what you were about to say, so in reaction you held her closer, leaning forward to see her face. "I think I'm-I'm..." But you saw the look on her face which indicated that she had fallen in the sweet chasms of sleep, making you sigh slightly in disappointment. "Heather Owens, I think I am falling for you." You whispered softly, kissing her lightly on the cheek, before laying back down and closing your eyes surrendering to the sweet enticements of sleep dreaming of how Heather would react if you said those three little words.


	37. Chapter 37

**True Friend, True Love (Seto Kaiba) #37**

(Mokuba's POV) You yawned widely, as you shook off the remainders of your dreams. They were strange yet comforting, you were surrounded by falling pale pink blossom petals and the entire scene was white, then two figures stood before you, it was Heather and Seto, holding one another and smiling so happily. You also noticed Heather was wearing a beautiful white dress, then they turned to you smiling even wider which was extremely rare for Seto, and Seto placed his hand on Heather stomach, with Heather carefully placing her hand over his. They couldn't be, they were married and having a baby! "We're going to be busy!" You heard a gentle voice speak softly to you, and a warm hand taking your own, you turned to look into a pair of familiar dark brown eyes, and long raven hair with brown highlights, that you remember along time ago but that was when you woke up wondering who that mysterious person was.

You had to shake it off for now, you and Seto needed to get Kaiba Corp back on track and also help Heather as well. You have been so worried about her since all of you have gotten back after the incident with Dartz. She has been so quiet, and not in her usual way. You came to Seto's room and knocked on the door. "Seto? Seto are you awake?" You called as you carefully opened the door, seeing your big brother coming out of the bathroom fully dressed in his white suit, shoes, blue shirt and tie. "Seto we..." But in instantly stopped when Seto brought his index finger to his lips urgently, and pointed towards the bed. Heather was lying there still sleeping. "Is Heather alright? She's normally up by now." You whispered in a worried tone, "Heather is just exhausted Mokuba. She had fought her fears and won last night." Seto told you softly, with a small smile on his face showing his deepest admiration towards Heather. "So... Heather is... alright... now?" You asked softly, looking up at you older sibling as he walked over to Heather's sleeping form, leaving a letter on the bedside table and carefully stroked some brown strands from Heather's sleeping face. "Heather is just fine now. She just needs some rest so let's not wake her up right now alright." Seto spoke softly almost holding his breath, daring not to wake Heather up. "OK big brother." You answered in a whisper, watching Seto kiss Heather's cheek gently and then ushered you out of the room with him following you. "Now let's go and get Kaiba Corp's name out of the mud and back where it belongs." Your older sibling told you in his sudden cool manner heading towards the elevator. "Yeah let's go!" You replied happily, noticing a small smile on Seto's face at your excitement, as you followed after him.

(Your POV) "Hmmmmmmm!" You sighed heavily as you opened and stretched your arms across the large bed. You haven't had a good night's rest in days- needless to say, you felt pretty content. No one was in trouble; no big danger to face. For the time being everything was perfect. Only one thing was lacking. "Where is Seto?" you questioned to the room. That's when you remembered that morning's events. Now wearing a heavy blush along with your nightwear, you pondered about what possessed you do act so lasciviously.

You thought about how dominant he acted and how breathtaking that kiss was. _'And yet so inexperienced,'_ you thought, bringing your fingertips to your lips, with a small smile on your face. You envied your lips and how they had direct contact with him. What effect does Seto have on you? Before today, you'd never act like that. You felt so comfortable around him, like your inhibitions were slowly melting away. You hoped that the same thing was happening with Seto. Come to think of it, you never saw Seto in such relaxed clothing. Maybe he was being more uninhibited around you. What did this mean? Were you falling for him? You couldn't, could you? You both were still very young; very few people end up with their high school sweethearts. But still. Seto gave you this feeling. Like you could do anything, like nothing matter outside of whatever room you were with him in. It was just you, Seto and that incredible sensation.

You smiled softly, and continued to blush as you remembered those incredible feelings, but then something came back to your mind again. Where was the man that made you feel this way? You looked towards the bathroom door that connected to the room and listened carefully for running water but you heard nothing. You stayed very still to see if you could hear the slightest movement, but there was nothing, everything was silent, and not a sound other than your own breathing could be heard. Then something caught your eye, something on the bedside table. It was a pure white envelope with your name written in beautiful cursive which you instantly recognised as Seto's handwriting. You took it from the bedside table and propped up the pillows so you could lean back on the head board and made yourself more comfortable, allowing the tips of your fingers to peak out of Seto's long sleeve shirt to peel open the envelop and take the folded note out.

_Good Morning Heather,_

_I didn't wake you but you looked so peaceful asleep that it would have been a sin to wake up my beautiful Guardian Angel. I am sorry but Mokuba and I won't be here when you wake up, we had to get to Kaiba Corp and sort out this mess. If you would like come down and visit us, just go to reception and request my limo, I look forward to seeing you Heather. _

_Seto_

_PS I hope the flowers make up for my absence_

You smiled at the note, but a puzzled look crossed your face as you read the PS. What flowers you didn't see any in the room. So what did Seto mean about flowers. You pulled the silk sheets from top of you and climbed out of bed, carrying the note with you and left the room to find at least half a dozen vases filled with white Egyptian Lilies in the living room which took your breath away. They were gorgeous, what brought on such a romantic gesture? You walked to the nearest vase and touched one of the delicate, perfect petals of the lilies, feeling the soft, dew sensation between your fingers, reminding you of Seto's soft, tender lips against your own, making you smile to yourself softly at the memory, as you let the petal slide from between your fingers.

FF You stood before Kaiba Corp Headquarters as you got out of the limo, pulling your jacket around you to prevent the harsh bite of the cold winds to get to your skin. You were a pink short sleeved long shirt with a wrap around your waist, and a flower pattern is along the front. You also wore a pair of jeans, a pair of boots and a navy coat. You also had paperwork with you which you requested from Professor Hawkins for extra credit to make up for the classes you had missed when you up and went to London. You entered the building and were instantly greeted by Roland. "Miss Owens! Good Afternoon!" You smiled, "Good Afternoon Roland. Is Seto too busy to see me at the moment?" You asked softly, glad to be out of the cold and into the warmth of the building. "Not at all, Mr Kaiba has been expecting you Miss Owens. And between you and me, he has been waiting very patiently for you. He kept requesting to be told immediately of your arrival, which I should do..." "Let me surprise him Roland. It'll do him good and don't worry I won't let you get into trouble because of it." You interrupted Roland's train of thought with a smile and then headed towards the elevator in front of you. "Top floor straight ahead? Like the one in Domino?" You asked, looking over your shoulder. "Er... yes... But Miss Owens please wait. I was just on my way to go up." "Of course." You spoke softly holding the doors to the elevator and waited for Roland to enter with you.

"So what is the damage to Kaiba Corps reputation Roland?" You asked curiously as both of you waited as the elevator was going up. "I am sorry Miss Owens but I don't believe I am permitted to say." Roland babbled nervously, as he began to sweat, "That bad huh?" You spoke softly looking at the ground. Seto doesn't deserve this, he had worked extremely hard for his company, he had sacrificed his entire childhood and being a teenager for this company and in one fail swoop, everything has gone wrong and it's all thanks to Dartz. According to Yami and Yugi, he was under the influence of the Orichalcos but you couldn't help but feel bitter towards him. You let out a sigh at this thought, maybe you are not such a forgiving and good person as everyone thinks you are. You were soon snapped out of your thoughts when you felt the elevator stop and the doors open and you followed Roland towards Seto's office, allowing him to enter first, hiding just behind him. "Here are the papers you requested Mr Kaiba." Roland spoke nervously, as you sensed the tension in the room. Seto was obviously stressed out by the way he was hunch over his desk. "Put them on the table. Has Miss Owens turned up yet?" Seto asked tiredly, and there was a hint of eagerness as he asked for you. "Well..." Roland began but you stepped from behind him, seeing both the Kaiba brothers there in the office. "As you have requested Mr Kaiba." You stated brightly with a smile, winking at Seto as he looked up and a very brief and faint smile appeared on his face as he saw you, then it disappeared and settle into his business like mannerisms again but there was a definite change in the air. Did you do that? "Heather!" Mokuba cried out with glee as he ran over to you and wrapped his arms around your waist. "Hey Kiddo!" You said with a smile, placing your hand on top of the raven haired mane that was Mokuba's hair and ruffled it fondly. "Heather how many times do I have to tell you..." Mokuba exclaimed, and you finished the line off for him. "Don't mess with the hair I know, I know! But it's fun!" You spoke with laughter in your voice, you loved Mokuba to pieces and the spark you noticed in his eyes from the very first time you had met him, had just seem to grow and grow, making him a very bright and intelligent boy, and his this spark just reminded of you when you were little, wild and carefree.

You then cleared your throat and assumed a professional appearance again, for Seto's benefit, but you couldn't stop your eyes from sparkling with happiness, as you looked over at the ever handsome man that was your boyfriend it a very sharp white suit that just made him even more attractive. Mokuba sensed your instant change in manner and adopted the same for his brother's sake as well. You walked over to the couch that was placed in Seto's office whilst Mokuba still being a kid jumped onto a side table near Seto's desk, and Seto well he looked out of the window, in deep thought. Now was the time for some serious business and it was obvious he wanted you there to hear it.

"Thanks to that lunatic Dartz and the stunt he pulled our company's reputation is shot! And now it's up to you to fix it!" Seto began turning from the window and looking at Roland, who stood instantly and nervously to attention. "Yes sir!" "Hey Seto! I have an idea!" Mokuba spoke up brightly, as Seto down and began to click at his computer in front of him, and you sat down at the couch, spreading out your own paperwork, and booting up your laptop, removing your coat as well. You looked up curiously as Mokuba spoke wondering what idea he had in mind as well as Seto. "Let's plan a big event to celebrate Kaiba Lands Grand Opening." Mokuba continued, "Yes. Something that would grab the attention of every news station in the country! And I think I know what! The ultimate tournament!" You sat there looking slightly confused. _Kaiba Land? What's that?_ You thought to yourself curiously, as you continued to listen. "That's it! We'll gather the greatest duelists from around the world and let them duke it out for the shot at the championship title. It'll be the biggest thing since Battle City!" Mokuba continued excitedly. You couldn't help but smile another tournament organised by Kaiba Corp, this was going to be awesome. "Let's hope so. Roland update these tournament contracts." "Yes sir! Right away, and if you don't mind my asking Mr Kaiba sir, what are you planning to call this new tournament?" Seto leaned back into his seat and looked thoughtful for a moment and then a small smirk crossed his face. "Call it the Kaiba Corp Grand Championship." "An excellent choice sir!" Roland complimented, with a slight bow. "Let's get this show on the road." Mokuba spoke up. "Good idea." "Fire up the chopper Roland..." Mokuba jumped off the side desk and continued. "It's time to track down the best duelists in the world!" As Seto nodded in agreement, you noticed a small glint in his eye, as you could tell he was just excited about this tournament as Mokuba.

"Are you leaving already Mokie?" You asked softly, making all the men in the room realise you were there still. "Oh Heather I'm sorry..." Mokuba spoke sadly realising he hasn't even had a chance to talk to you. You giggled, "Don't worry about it Mokie, just say hi to Yugi, Nikki and the gang for me. I assume you are going to see them considering Yugi still holds the title." "Sure thing! Hey Heather are you going to join the tournament?" Mokuba asked you enthusiastically, and in response you laughed in shock. "You are after the best duelists in the world not the worse!" You exclaim continuing to laugh. "That duel against Nicole was not due to mere luck Heather. You are a very skilled duelist." Seto spoke up, making you blush hard. "Coming from you that is a very big compliment Seto but I don't think I'll join, but thank you for offering though. Are you going to join Seto?" You asked, trying to take the attention off you, hoping to see finally a duel between Yugi and Seto up close. "Unfortunately no, there is too much for me to do to make sure this event runs smoothly." Seto spoke in his usual professional voice but you could see that he was disappointed that he couldn't allow himself to join. He was sacrificing the one thing he loved for his job, and you admired him that much more for that, making the instant decision that you were going to help Seto anyway you can, to make this event a success.

"See ya later Heather, Seto!" Mokuba said, as he and Roland left the office. "I'm sorry. I put my foot in it didn't I?" You spoke softly, making Seto look up at you. "I was hoping to see you and Yugi battle again for the title. But maybe next time yeah?" "Of course, that title is mine!" Seto spoke with a smirk, indicating that the fight between himself and Yugi will never be over. You just let out a small giggle and a smile. "Good, now at the risk of sounding ignorant and stupid..." You began getting up from your place on the couch and walking over towards Seto. "... what is Kaiba Land?" Seto chuckled as soon as you asked that question, as you moved to stand beside him. "I guess after everything has happened I never got to tell you about my new project." "Well I'm here now so spill." You stated with a smile and in a quick movement on Seto's part you found yourself in his lap, making you laugh and blush at what he had done. "Do you really have to do that?" You asked in a chuckle. "I have to make sure you don't get away so yes I do." Seto whispered in your ear, making you shudder slightly at his warm breath. "Well come on! I am riveted with anticipation here!" You exclaim, nudging him in the ribs, which resulted in Seto playing as if you really hurt him. "Ow you big bully!" Seto pouted in mock angst making you laugh. "Aw!" You spoke softly with sympathy and kissed him on the cheek. "Better?" You asked, making Seto turn and look into your eyes deeply, showing a very playful side to him. "Nu uh!" He spoke leaning forward to kiss you fall on but you placed your finger in the way, to prevent any further advancement. "Kaiba Land?" You asked with a playful smile. "Hmmm! Alright! Comfy?" Seto asked continuing his slight pout that just made him so cute and continued to make you laugh. "Very!" You replied, leaning slightly back into his chest, as he brought up some files on the computer in front of you and began to speak about his latest project.

"A Duel Monsters theme park? Wow! That is some achievement Seto, and these designs and ideas, they are sensational and it's all real?" You exclaim leaning forward slightly in Seto's lap, taking control of the mouse and began going through more of the files, being cautious of avoiding high security ones to not make Seto nervous. "I'm glad you like it. It has been a long dream for me to build a Duel Monsters Theme Park, and it was a promise I made to Mokuba a very long time ago." Seto whispered softly, bringing his hands to your sides, as you continue to click through the files. "And you have done it. You have succeeded in making your dream a reality." You replied softly, leaning back into Seto gently, enjoying his warmth, whilst Seto let out a light sigh that tickled your neck, making you shudder slightly. "It won't be much of a success if Kaiba Corp continues to fall." Seto whispered in your ear, and then he nuzzled your shoulder lightly, as he looked intensely at the screen, bringing his arms around your waist. Slowly you placed your hands on his, feeling them to be slightly cold from the amount of stress he was under. "I'll do whatever I can to help Seto." You said softly, turning to face Seto over your shoulder seeing his true smile once again, and then his face became thoughtful again. "Heather... There is going to be a lot of media about and a lot of it going to be focused on Kaiba Corp, myself and... well you as well." Seto spoke cautiously, obviously worried about how you would react. "Me? Why would they be interested in me?" You exclaim slightly, with a hint of red coming to your cheeks, making Seto chuckle slightly. "Well you are how they say, 'dating the youngest and richest bachelor in the world!' Heather! They are going to be interested in the beautiful and sensational girl has somehow 'captured my heart' they never got the chance to interrogate you last time." You giggled at Seto's last comment. Thinking about it, you did get off lightly from the press before, when they first found out that you were going out with Seto. "I suppose you are right. Then I will have to do my best to present myself in the proper manner to which would show a positive light on you, the tournament and your company." You spoke in a steady and professional tone, which just made Seto chuckle again. "Just be Heather for me and the press won't know what hit them." Seto informed you with a smirk, brushing some of your hair from your face, lingering his warm fingers along your cheek. You smiled your famous smile, as you gazed deeply into his eyes, losing yourself in his deep blue depths. "Then I won't have a problem then." You laughed out, making Seto smile once again. "Heather you are so good to me. I can't help but wonder why, due to the way I am sometimes." "It's not that hard to understand you know Seto. It's because I..."

Your heart stopped, was this it? Was this is where you were going to tell him? Tell Seto Kaiba that you had... That you were... But what if he didn't feel the same way? What if saying those words cause so much damage that you and Seto would never be together again. "Because what Heather?" Seto asked, looking confused at you sudden hesitation. You close your eyes and took a deep breath, "It's because I..."

You finished looking away from Seto with a faint blush on your face. What was wrong with you? You heart was pounding so hard, and the emotions that you felt were conflicting. If you told him what you knew... Well, it's really more of a thought, a feeling. But, for the sake of argument, it'll be something you knew. If you told him what you knew in your heart, then you'd be the greater investor in this relationship and when this ends; you'll be the one more hurt. And what if Seto doesn't feel the same way? What if he isn't ready for it yet? Seto's trust is hard to gain and it's hard to get the real him out of the shell. He was harder to open up than you. And that is an accomplishment. You know how Seto acts when he gets scared: he goes on the offensive. If Seto didn't feel the same way, would he try to push you out of his life again? That wasn't a chance you were willing to take. "...Can see the real you Seto."

As soon as you said those words, you felt yourself being wrapped tighter in Seto's warm embrace and you felt his soft lips graze ear gently. "I can see the real you too Heather. You are amazing. You are like no other girl I have ever met." He whispered softly, his warm breath sending tingling shivers up and down your spine and your cheeks heated up again. "I don't know about that." You spoke with a nervous smile, slightly taken back by such a compliment which was instantly met with a deep chuckle, and you felt a warm hand on your cheek turning you back to look into Seto's gorgeous, sparkling, and smiling blue eyes. "I really do need to give you more compliments to get you use to them. But you always look so beautiful when you blush like that." This just made you giggle and blush again. "See! You look so beautiful I just have to kiss you now. I can't stop myself." Seto spoke with smirk on his face, and leaned closer. You instantly closed your eyes and were met with the sweet sensation that was Seto's lips against yours and once again that feeling, that sensation had returned, you just wanted to melt into Seto, to be a part of him and feel warm like this for eternity.

"Mr Kaiba! Mr Spencer on line two for you sir" A voice from the speaker box interrupted yours and Seto's perfect moment. A deep groan of frustration and longing came from Seto's throat as you both pulled away, but he lingered for a few seconds longer, seemingly not wanting to break the connection between you. "We have to get to work." You whispered softly against his lips with your eyes still closed, every part of you was screaming to continue this kiss, but your mind was the only thing that opposed it, and that was only a little. "Two more minutes!" Seto pleaded like a little boy being woken up from a really good dream, then pressing his tender lips softly against yours again. "No Now!" You teased back in a mothering tone, pulling back slightly again and gently caressed his nose. "Aw. But I want my little Heather!" Seto pouted softly, trying desperately to capture your lips again. "You know Seto. Poor is the man whose pleasures depends on the permission of another!" You replied with a giggle, at Seto's attempts. "Then make me rich." Seto quipped with that sexy smirk, which just made you melt and giggle. "Later right now, Mr. Spencer is on the phone Mr Kaiba and you can't keep him waiting..." You said with a hint of amusement and professionalism in your voice, but before you climbed out of Seto's lap you quickly kissed him on the cheek. "That was for the Lilies there were beautiful thank you." You whispered with a smile and then gave him another kiss on the cheek which totally took Seto by surprise again. "That was for looking so handsome in that suit. I am very surprised that I could prise myself away from you!" You spoke teasingly with a smile and a blush as you walked over to the couch leaving a very dazed Seto Kaiba sitting at his desk watching you take off your shoes, sit crossed legged on the couch and pulled the laptop into your lap. You looked over at Seto to see him in that dazed look which just made you laugh. "Seto... phone!" Instantly Seto snapped out of his dazed expression, shook his head and answered the phone, gazing at you with a smile on his face as he spoke to the person on the other end of the phone.

FF 2 days You took in a deep breath enjoying the fresh air and the gorgeous clear day that surprisingly late January has been blessed with, as you walked around Kaiba Land. You wore a pair of navy blue, shaped jeans and a crew cut shirt with a decoration of dark pink flowers on it, plus over that to keep you warm, you wore a mid length navy jacket. You also wore black ankle, small heeled boots and your hair was tied back out of the way, to prevent the strong breeze from whipping it around your face. You wanted to see the park before it opened to the public and the tournament starts, so you can see the real achievement both Seto and Mokuba had brought. The hard work and the dedication that was put into the planning and building this theme park were phenomenal. But your favourite part of it all it what Seto had told you. He built this park to make children happy, to make up for what himself and Mokuba had lost in their childhood. That idea, that belief, will always live in this amusement park, even though it will most likely be oblivious to the people who come here. It will always be there in Seto's heart, and you will always see it, no matter how much he will try to hide it from the rest of the world.

You carried on walking watching small children, who were special guests of Seto and Kaiba Corp, running round having fun as their parents try to keep up with them. You smiled at this sight remembering your dad constantly calling out your name in exasperation as you always ran ahead at Blackpool Pleasure Beach or anywhere for that matter. You just laughed to yourself at how much of a tearaway you really were when you were so young, and you almost always got out of trouble because looked so cute, well according to your dad you were cute anyways. You let out a sigh as you remember the way you were all those years. No one you now know has ever seen you like that, not even Nikki or Seto and probably never will. You were always prim, proper, and polite now, who thought that rebellious little girl would become the way you are now? So restricted, so considerate, so the total opposite to the way she was. But you had to admit being around Yugi, Tristan, Joey, Tea, Nikki, Sam, Mokuba and Seto, those restraints you had on yourself, had loosened just a little bit, but you never will be like that little girl again, Never. You had too much responsibility now, and you were sure Lee Dawson has crushed that part of you the day he met you.

"YOU GUYS ROCK!" "I LOVE THIS PLACE! LET'S TILT 'N' WHIRL UNTIL WE HURL!" "OH YEAH!" You heard familiar voices yell out happily snapping you out your brief depressed state and making you look up and see the bright group of friends who has made your life that much better. "I need some female friends!" You hear Tea sigh as you make your way up behind your friends. "And what am I chopped liver?" Nikki exclaimed teasingly. "What I mean is I need more female friends Nikki!" Tea spoke in an apologetic tone and instantly you found your place to speak. "You called!" You spoke in a soft teasing tone, with a bright smile on your face when all your friends turned round to see you. "Heather!" Nikki exclaimed happily and found yourself in a huge hug. "Hey Nic Nac!" You laughed returning the hug. "How are you feeling?" She whispered in your ear, with obvious concern in her tone. "Never been better!" You say with happiness in your tone, as she pulled back and looked into your eyes to see if you were telling the truth. Feeling mischievous you crossed your eyes playfully, making Nikki giggle. "Looks like I am rubbing off on you Heather dear. But I am guessing a certain tall brunette has made this playful side of you come out." "I have no idea what you are talking about Miss Silvers!" You spoke with a smile, walking right pass her and heading towards Mokuba's direction.

"So what's on the tour next Mokie?" You asked happily. "I saved the best part till last!" The young Kaiba spoke with pride as he turned and pointed a building which looked like a Blue Eyes White Dragon head. "We call that the Kaiba Dome!" "Wow!" You stated with a laugh, seeing Seto's fondness over his favourite card be portrayed predominantly in his park. "Is that a Blue Eyes arena?" Yugi spoke slightly stunned. "We are not dealin' with normal people here!" Joey added looking slightly stunned and aghast. "Nope we're not!" Duke added. You giggled and began to follow Mokuba into the Kaiba Dome to check it out. "It's nice to see you smile again Heather." Yugi spoke up as all of you walk into the building making you blush and smile a little. "Yeah! If you weren't smiling then we would have to set Joey on you to make you laugh again!" Nikki added, linking arms with you. "And you know I will Heather! It's my official duty to make people laugh and you are my top priority!" Joey stated striking a funny pose making you laugh a little harder. "What am I going to do with you Joey Wheeler?" You shake your head in mock despair as you all entered a huge room with a giant state of the art duel simulator.

"It's the world's largest indoor stadium and that is the KC Duel Tech 760!" Mokuba stated proudly as he walked over to the huge simulator. _Seto has definitely been busy!_ You thought to yourself. "Not too shabby!" Joey commented in an impressed tone. "It's our new state of the art Duel Monsters platform!" You stood there and watch a young duelist play up against the computerised duelist and lost. But he was pretty good, and pretty soon, Yugi and Rebecca were surrounded by some of the kids who were there watching the previous duel. You smiled at Yugi sudden shock and overwhelming feeling that came over him at the sudden admiration, and his kind sweet way he was with the kids. Also you laughed at Joey's hilarious exclamation that nobody recognised him, which was a shame, he was a good duelist and he keeps getting better. "Erm... excuse me..." You hear a small voice speak up and you felt a small tug on your jacket sleeve. You looked down to see a small, shy blonde headed girl with brown eyes, holding onto your sleeve and held her other hand to her mouth nervously. "Hello sweetheart. What can I do for you?" You asked with a smile, kneeling down to her level. "Are you... Are you the pretty wady who is Mr Kaiba's girwfriend?" You could feel the heat burning on your cheeks when this little girl asked this of you. "What? Even Heather gets recognised. Oh this is so not fair!" Joey exclaims in his usually goofy attitude. You nodded softly and with a kind smile on your face you answered softly. "I don't know about being pretty but I am Mr Kaiba's girlfriend. My name is Heather, what's yours?" "Hannah!" She spoke so cutely that you just wanted to cuddle her because she was so cute. "That is a beautiful name. What can I do for you Hannah?" You asked with a smile, totally ignoring all the stares you were getting from the other kids and your friends. "C-couwd you g-give this t-to Mr Kaiba for me pwease? It is to say thank you for inviting me and my new mummy and daddy." Hannah asked so sweetly and nervously your heart just melted as her cute little voice struggled to pronounce the letter L. "Of course I will sweetie..." You said softly taking the drawing that was given to you. It had a picture of a little girl with blonde hair and two people as her parents and a house, plus in very careful and painstaking writing there was a message that said.

_than q mr kaiba for bwinwly my famwy to yous park wuv hana_

You smiled as you read, it was beautiful and sweet, _I bet Seto never get these very often_. You thought to yourself but soon was snapped out of your thoughts when you heard some cute giggling. "You wook reawwy reawwy pretty when you smiwe wike that Miss Heather." This just made you blush and smile a little more. "Where's you mummy and daddy now Hannah?" You asked softly from the cute little girl. "Over there!" She replied pointing over to the entrance and your saw a man and a woman standing outside watching you and Hannah with smiles on their faces. "Well let's get you back to them OK?" "OK!" Hannah said happily taking your hand as you stood back to your full height. "I'll be right back guys! I'm just taking Hannah back to her parents." "OK Heather! We're just gonna watch Rick duel so will be right here." Yugi informed you with a smile. You returned it and began to walk towards the exit holding Hannah's hand.

That was when the lights went out and little Hannah screamed in terror, clutching your hand desperately. "Hey, hey it's alright. The lights must have just blown out see there is light from outside." You spoke with a reassuring squeeze of your hand. "OK but I don't wike the dark." Hannah responded softly, with a lot of fear in her tone, and remained clutching your hand as you continued to walk out of the building. But just as the two of you were just about the leave the entranced was sealed making in scream in shock and Hannah in fear, as she saw the only way to her mummy and daddy had been blocked off leaving her in the dark. "MUMMY! DADDY!" Hannah screamed out in tears making your heart break, but what was also going through your mind was the question what was going on? "Miss Heather! Miss Heather open the doors pwease I reawwy, reawwy don't wike the dark!" "I can't sweetie it's not working!" You said softly as you tried to engage the override protocol, "I want my mummy and daddy!" Hannah cried, with tears begin to fall. "Shh! It's will be alright Hannah, I won't let anything bad happen to you. Let's go back to the duel arena, see the lights are back on near there." You whispered softly, and instantly Hannah threw her arms around your neck and held you tightly, and in return you held her comfortably and picked her up, making your way back to the arena.

"You didn't get out in time?" Nikki asked with concern in her voice as she saw the trembling little girl you were carrying, you simply shook your head. "No the door slammed shut before we got out, and Hannah doesn't like the dark, so we came back here where there is some light. So what's going on? Why can't we get out?" "We got ourselves a hacker that's why? So the only way we can get out of here is for Yugi to win this duel!" Rebecca informed you solemnly. "Well that's good isn't, Yugi is one of the best duelists around!" You spoke with a smile, but it soon fell when Duke told you the bad news. "He's not using his deck, Rick's deck was already put into the system therefore he has to use and it only consist of dragon cards, he hasn't got any trap or magic cards. Not only that, that cyber hacker set it to highest level, making the computer that much more difficult to defeat." "Oh great!" You sighed to yourself, and Hannah suddenly screamed again as she looked up and saw Berserk Gorilla. "Monsters! Monsters in the dark!" The poor little girl whimpered into your shoulder, and began to tremble violently again. You took a seat down on the ground and whispered softly to her. "You're safe Hannah. Yugi and Rick's good monsters are going to get you to your mummy and daddy." "Reawwy?" "Really, just watch and see, you don't need to be afraid, and I am right here alright sweetie." "OK." Hannah replied softly as she watched the duel before you, gripping onto your hands for reassurance.

But soon you saw Baby Dragon being destroyed and Yugi's life points dropped so quickly, Hannah was now clinging for dear life. "It's ok Hannah it's alright." "I want my mummy!" She cried again, then you thought of a trick that your dad taught you to face the darkness, and no longer be afraid. "Hannah... imagine there is a big shield of light completely surrounding us." Instantly Hannah stopped crying, "Why?" She asked so softly and cutely, "Well are you imagining it?" "uh huh" "Well this big shield of light protects us from the dark and all it's nasty little critters, and right now you are protecting both of us because I have forgotten how to make a light shield." "I'm protecting you?" Hannah asked bemused at the thought of protecting someone older then herself. "Yep. Are you keeping me safe? I can't see the shield?" You asked in a pretend worried voice. "Oh!" Hannah closed her eyes and looked like she was concentrating hard. "Ah I see the shield now." "You can?" "Yeah it's beautiful. Just like you!" This made Hannah giggle and this sort of technique made her brave enough to watch the rest of the duel believing that the monster couldn't get to her because of her light shield.

Time went by and you continued to the watch the duel until Yugi was victorious with Rick's deck. Plus you couldn't help but smile at the fact when he used the magic card Heart of the Underdog. He was right that card did remind you of Joey but you weren't going to tell him that. "Did Yugi win?" Hannah asked softly, as the lights came back on and the doors open. "Yes he won! Let's go see your mummy and daddy now." You replied back with a huge smile. "Yay!" You took her hand and walked out with everyone else and you saw a pair of familiar very worried adults. "Hannah!" "Mummy Daddy! Guess what I am no longer afraid of the dark!" Hannah declared happily running over to them. Then she stopped and turned around waving. "Bye Bye Miss Heather!" "Bye Hannah!" "You got a way with kids Heather. You'll be a great mother one day! I wonder how good a father Kaiba would be..." Nikki spoke up nudging you playfully, making you go red. "Nicole Elenore Silvers! What are you suggesting?" You exclaim, with a slightly high pitched tone. "Nothing, nothing at all." Nikki said in a mischievous tone that just made you go a deeper shade of red. That was until a helicopter came in front of the building and who should come but the very delectable and extremely handsome Seto Kaiba. "Mokuba! Heather!" Seto yelled in a worried tone as soon as he opened the door to the chopper. "Hey Seto!" Mokuba called out happily as he ran over to his older sibling whilst you walked over slowly. "So is everything alright?" The handsome brunette asked his brother and then looked at you, looking relieved when he saw you smile.

"You're a bit late to save the day don't ya think? Yugi already did that!" Joey interrupted slightly obnoxiously as he and the rest of the gang ran up. "But since you're here maybe you can fix that wacko computer of yours rich boy!" "Settle down you underdog!" Seto just said in his usual bored tone. Making you and your friends giggle a little at Joey's expense, but you soon corrected yourself and tried not to look at Joey. "Listen there is nothing wrong with that computer! It's the hacker that broke in is the wacko." "Who was it?" "I don't know Mokuba. There is a long list of suspects. As we have seen many times in the past the Kaiba Corporation has it's share of enemies. So it doesn't really surprise me that someone is out to sabotage my new tournament. Mark my words, this punk will be found and punished!" You let out a light sigh, why do these bad things have to happen now? Why can't there be a break from all that? A break for Seto. "And anyone who is late for registration will be disqualified. Mokuba make sure Wheeler is late!" Seto words snapped you out of your thoughts which made Mokuba laugh a little whilst Seto walked off. "Hey hold on! I know an insult when I hear one! Look at me when I'm yellin at cha!" Joey yelled after Seto retreating form, making you smile a bit but you soon step forward. "I gotta go with him! I'll see you guys later tonight!" You said softly to your friends and then went after Seto.

"Hey! I have something for you that'll cheer you up!" You spoke with a smile catching up with Seto and falling in sync with him. "Hmm?" Seto looked at you curiously as you handed over the drawing Hannah made for him. You watched his features closely as he looked at the drawing and you noticed a small smile on his face appear very faintly. "You're right it did cheer me up!" Seto spoke softly, looking up at you making you smile. "Was it the girl you were comforting?" He asked, "uh huh! Let me guess security cameras?" You asked him, and you saw slight smirk on his face. "Of course you check them what was I thinking." You giggled, looking around the park again. "Do you like it?" Seto voiced asked, making you bring your gaze back to him making you smile. "It's incredible. It has the official Heather Owens stamp of approval." You stated with a teasing smile which jut made Seto chuckle slightly through his business face appearance, but you could see some concern over this hacker business. "Well I better go and get ready for tonight, you know for the... media and all." You spoke in a nervous tone, noising gulping when you said the word "media." "Don't be nervous. You'll be fine!" Seto whispered in your ear, as he escorted you towards the limo which was going to take you back to the hotel so you could get ready. "Yeah... sure..." You said nervously, as Seto opened the door for you to let you in, and Seto just chuckled at your nervousness. "You are so cute when you are nervous. Oh I have a surprise for you back at the hotel." Seto spoke to you with that sexy smirk on his face that just made you blush. "A surprise for me! Seto you seriously spoil me! You didn't have to do that!" You spoke softly in shock. "I know but I wanted too. I'll see you tonight at the registration." Seto whispered back, gently kissing your cheek before you got inside. You just loved it when he did that, it made your cheek feel so warm and you just wanted more from those soft lips. But alas now wasn't the time and this was kinda a very big public display of affection considering the Amusement Park was still half full. "See you then." You called back as he smiled at you and shut the door, leaving you touching your cheek with happiness. You still couldn't believe, even know that you were going out with Seto Kaiba.

You sighed as you stepped out of the elevator rubbing your neck. You couldn't wait to have a shower to refresh yourself and you were dying of curiosity of what Seto had gotten you, even though he really shouldn't have. Slowly you made your way to Seto's and you suppose your room because you hadn't slept in any other room since you got here, and opened the door. You stepped inside and your gaze fell onto the bed, sat there was a white box wrapped with light blue ribbon wrapped round it. You smiled s you walked up to the box and carefully pulled the soft ribbon from around the box, and lifted the top off carefully. You pulled back the light blue tissue paper to reveal the hidden gift... You gasped "Oh Seto you shouldn't have..."

You were totally stunned and breathtaking. It was gorgeous, Seto really shouldn't have done this for you, but he had. Inside the box was a stunning black silk dress. It had a V neck lining and a flower pattern around the waist of the dress and it wrapped around you and tied to the side. The fabric was so soft and flowed like water through your fingers, as you gently pulled it out of the box, noticing a note falling from its folds. You just chuckled to yourself, _what is it with Seto and notes? _You thought to yourselfamusingly, taking the small card with once again Seto so neat and tidy cursive written on it. Your eyes widened when you read the small and intriguing message for you.

_I am really looking forward to seeing you in this dress Heather. I have no doubt you will take my breath away. And this is only the first part of my surprise. _

_Look Behind you. _

_Seto_

You felt puzzled, "Look behind me? Why would he say that?" You asked out loud to the empty room, as you turned around and found yourself staring at the desk that you usually find Seto working at when you wake up in the middle of the night hearing the constant tapping of a keyboard. But this time there was no laptop. Seto must have taken that with him to Kaiba Corp or Kaiba Land, in its place there was something there but it was covered by a white sheet. "Hmm! Well Mr Kaiba what is behind curtain number one?" You spoke amusingly to yourself, as you pulled the sheet away from the desk, your curiosity going on overdrive and a sense of anticipation you hoped Seto hadn't gone over the top with another expensive gift. Yes he could afford it but you didn't care how much money he had, or what he bought you. Only the one unique individual that is Seto Kaiba could make you feel... all tingly and warm inside. But what you saw under the sheet brought tears to your eyes and your heart pound. He didn't buy you anything else but this was the most heartfelt, incredible thing anyone has ever done for you... he finished it.

There before you, was the Crystal Blue Eyes White Dragon which you had bought what feels like a life time ago, for Seto's 18th Birthday. It was completely restored, and the cracks were barely visible. But what you stood out to you most of all was an added inscription to yours, that just made you tremble, forcing you to sit down on the bed as tears rolled down your cheeks in sheer happiness and joy as you read the wonderful inscription.

_Dragons were said they protected treasure  
Well our trust is the greatest treasure of all_

(Rebecca's POV) "I happen to be one of the champions dueling, missy! So, you betta' watch your mouth!" "I suppose that you were invited so that Kaiba could show people how not to duel?" "The same could be said for ya', too." "Possibly. But at least I'm not at his heels, begging for his approval! Kaiba's right, you are a dog!" Right now everyone is still and silent lest they make something erupt whilst you and Wheeler were at each others throats. "What the hell did you just say? How dare ya' even say that I'm like one of his stupid fans- willing to do anything for him!" "I was merely insinuating that you seek his approval. Why else you would you be so determined to duel him? But that fact that you say that says more than I could."

"Um, are we interrupting?" Mokuba asked. He was overall a pretty nice kid, but you didn't know him very well. However, the girl standing next to him, you know quite well. "Not at all, Mokuba, I was just exposing Joey for what he really is. It's very nice to see you again, Heather." Joey stabbed you a thousand times with the daggers that came from his chocolate eyes. But obviously soon snapped out of it when all the guys glanced at Heather who was wearing a fabulous black silk dress with a white flowery pattern around the waist with a black shawl wrapped round her arms and her pretty chocolate brown hair was down and caressing her shoulders and face plus she wore little make up, in your opinion she didn't have to. In short Heather Owens looked a vision. "It's great to see you again, too. Are you guys ready to leave?" Heather spoke softly, holding herself with dignity which you considered very rare being a friend of Joey Wheeler! "What is there something on my face?" She then asked nervously as the guys just continued to stare. Apart from your Yugi, he just gave a friendly admiration smile. "Heather I have to say this but you are a regulation hottie!" Duke declared making poor Heather blush like anything and laughs nervously, touching her cheek, trying desperately to stop her inflamed cheeks from showing. "Duke! Stop embarrassing the poor girl!" You declared hotly, defending the girl who your grandfather had nothing but high praise for. But in a way he is right Heather you look fantastic. "So let's get the princess to the ball on time to her prince!" Nikki declared happily linking arms with Heather who just smile and exclaimed her pet name for Nikki. "NIC NAC!"

In the car that drove us to our destination, you sat between Yugi and Heather, the only two sane people in the whole thing. Mokuba sat next to Heather and everyone else sat opposite us. The car jerked to a stop and we filed out. "What's going on?" Duke questioned, glancing around at what seemed to be a very elegant looking party. "This is an introductory ceremony for the tournament. We called all the newspapers and generated a huge buzz," Mokuba explained. He always seemed oddly endogenous. He should cut his hair if he doesn't want to be mistaken for a girl. Heather excused herself from the others to get something to eat. Since Yugi's dumb friends made a barrier between you and him, you decided to join Heather. 

"So, Heather, how are things?" You asked while placing some food on my plate. "Good, been keeping myself busy working on the research your grandfather gave me to do. It's very interesting. Also I have been helping Seto and Mokuba to organise all this, so it's bee non stop for the past few days for me." Heather replied with a small smile on her face which just lit her whole face up. She looked so happy, considering how Heather looked so afraid and silent when your Yugi and the rest of the gang returned to you, Duke and your grandfather. Kaiba must have something to do with it come on any girl who smiles in that way has to have a little some male influence in their lives. Like your Yugi does for you, then you stomach started to growl and you heard Heather giggle softly at you. "It's all you can eat. Help yourself." Heather spoke softly, relieving your anxieties instantly grabbing the food. "It's chow time!"

(Your POV) You smiled at Rebecca who was about to tuck into the buffet and plus you kept a wary eye out for the press. You didn't want to face them alone, not without Seto, but the problem is they were creeping forward closer and closer in your direction, making your heart pound and your throat went dry in fear, as a few photographs of you were being taken, but you always managed to look away and pretended to look interested in other things. But you soon didn't have to when you heard Rebecca's angry voice, gaining your attention. "Get your hands off him!" You looked over to see a very angry Rebecca and Tea looking at a tall woman, with jet black hair who looked like she was going to eat Yugi alive by the way she was looking at your poor friend, who was blushing like crazy at this sort of female attention. Plus you couldn't help but smile to see a little jealousy from the little blonde girl towards this woman in Chinese regal who was introducing herself as Vivian Wong, or to Yugi, Viv. Suddenly she just hugged Yugi exclaiming he was a quiet one and the other guys well completely drooled over how 'lucky' Yugi was in that moment. "Break it up!" "Yeah you might want to let him come up for air Viv!" Both Tea and Rebecca snapped, which Vivian blew off by a sudden bout of attention deficiency and cried out in happiness. "Hey is that Seto Kaiba! Yoo Hoo! Kaiba Poo!" And there she was gone, fawning after a slightly annoyed but in your opinion and probably the opinion of the majority of the ladies in the room, a very sexy brunet in his sharp, sleek white suit that just made him so handsome.

Camera lights flashed as Seto walked in the room, and a sudden rush of the majority of the journalist made a move and had Seto to the spot, asking him all about the upcoming tournament and the opening of Kaiba Land. You could tell he couldn't stand this, but he put up with it because of the need for publicity for this event, but you could see him scouring the room looking for a little breathing space, until his gorgeous sapphire eyes landed on you. A sudden emotion of relief fluttered in them and a very small, almost invisible smile passed over his soft lips and then it was gone. Promptly he immediately excused himself from the media and headed into your direction. You couldn't help show your famous smile as he approached, truth is you haven't really been able to stop smiling since you read that the new inscription on the crystal dragon.

"You look amazing in that dress Heather!" Seto whispered in your ear, when he reached you and leaned forward slightly. "Thank you Seto. You look dashing as always." You whispered softly in reply, feeling yourself lose your senses slightly as you your nose filled with the scent of Calvin Klein aftershave. "Hm! The press haven't been bothering you yet have they?" Seto asked in a protective tone, he had promised you that you wouldn't face the press alone and made it a point when he invited the press to the tournament opening ceremony. "No just a few photographs being taken of me, but they are starting to get a little edgy." You spoke in an extremely nervous voice, unconsciously wringing part of your shawl to try and settle your nerves. You soon realised what you were doing when you hear Seto's deep chuckle. "They are not the only ones who are on edge." He commented softly through his chuckle, putting his hand softly on top your hands, trying to calm you down. You instantly blushed as he did this, a little embarrassed at your behaviour, but it did help a little, now if only you bring your eyes to meet his to tell him you are ready to face the press.

"Heather, you don't have to talk to the press if you don't feel comfortable about it. Don't feel you have to because of me." Seto whispered reassuringly, causing you to look up into his eyes, he meant every word. You smiled your famous smile, "I'm going to have to face them some time and I rather am with you when I face them." You spoke so softly that only Seto heard you, and once again for the briefest second your saw another brief smile which just brightened up his face. "You are amazing you know that Heather Owens?" Seto whispered, as he took your hand and linked your arm with his. "Tell me that after we have spoken to them." You joked, trying to hide your nervousness again, but instead of gripping on your shawl you gripped on Seto's arm, which just made Seto place his hand on top of yours once again to reassure you, and his hand never moved until it was all over.

There was a sudden burst of cameras flashing as both of you were suddenly surrounding by a hungry pack of reporters, eyeing up their prey. "Mr Kaiba! Is this lovely young lady on your arm your girlfriend?" So it begins. "Indeed she is. Ladies and Gentlemen of the press I would like you to meet the charming and radiant Heather Owens." Seto spoke in a professional tone, with a hint of pride as he presented you to the press, causing a blush to form on your cheeks and instantly a buzz rose from the crowd of reporters. "Miss Owens! Miss Owens Gerald Stanford from the New York Herald! How did you first meet Mr Kaiba?" One of the reporters finally burst out over the din. "Well let me see... I was introduce to Seto after meeting his brother Mokuba when I first moved to Domino." You answered softly and politely. "So it was love at first sight then Miss Owens?" You were taken off guard by that question and you could feel Seto tense up, but you answered all the same before. "More like friends at first sight. It took us a while before we had gotten together." "So the fact Mr Kaiba is billionaire had nothing to do with the two of you getting together?" You frowned slightly at this question but remained composed. "Of course not, I would still be interested in Seto if he was penniless. I mean wouldn't you fall for those gorgeous blue eyes of his regardless of his financial status?" You asked with a smile to the group of reporters causing a rumble of chuckling from the reporters and also a very small chuckle from Seto, with a squeeze on your hand telling you, you were doing fine.

Suddenly a cold breeze from somewhere blew through the room, causing you to tighten the shawl you had around your arms to warm yourself up a little more. That was when a particular reporter you recognised as Marta something or other spoke up with a slight smug tone in her voice. "Are you using that shawl to cover anything up, dearie?" In an instant you felt yourself clam up, not entirely sure whether this woman was being humorous or not but you did not like the insinuation with that question. "Miss Owens are you a duelist yourself?" Another reporter asked, distracting you momentarily from that slight snipe. "I duel a little bit." You answered softly beginning to feel a little claustrophobic around these people. "Have you ever beaten Mr Kaiba?" Another spoke up and just as quickly you felt at ease again. "Are you kidding me? Seto Kaiba is one of the best and quite frankly I have no chance." You spoke with a laugh, looking up at Seto and he instantly saw your silent plea. "I am afraid ladies and gentlemen that I must end here. The introduction ceremony is about to start so no more questions please." Seto interrupted and quickly guided you away from the continuing flashes from the cameras.

Finally you both were at a safe distance from them and you could breathe easily. "You were amazing you handled that so well." Seto whispered softly in our ear. "Thanks." You spoke with a smile, relieved that it was all over for now. He smiled at you and looked over at Roland who suddenly came to you both. "Let's get started Roland time is money." "But Mr Kaiba we're still waiting for one more challenger." Roland tried to point out. "Then he's disqualified didn't I make that clear?" Seto snapped. The strain must be getting to him. "Er... yes sir." Roland spoke and he was about to go and get things started but you heard a German accented voice speak up from behind you and Seto. "Pardon my tardiness, traffic was a nightmare, but I rose to the occasion. By the way Herr Kaiba, I'm Siegfried." A young man around Seto's and yours age with long flowing pink hair, aqua eyes and magenta suit spoke up in a confident voice. "I don't care who you are show some respect if you want to stick around." Seto spoke harshly, but Siegfried just ignored him. "This must be the schon (beautiful) Frauline Owens." He spoke coming towards you and taking your hand and bringing it to his lips, giving you a light kiss, and you immediately blush. "Danke shon." You spoke softly, bring up the years of German you had to learn back in high school in England. "Ah! Sprechen sie Deutsch frauline?" (Ah you speak German Miss?" Siegfried asked you with a smile. "Eine bitschen. Meine Deutshe ist nich sehr gut." (A little. My German is not very good.) You replied back blushing harder. "You speak it beautifully." Siegfried referred back to English again with a charming smile, glancing over your shoulder where you could sense Seto sending death glares to Siegfried. "Thank you. I believe the ceremony is about to start so if you would please take to the stage." You spoke politely trying to pull your hand from his grasp. "But of course. Until we meet again Frauline Owens." He spoke smoothly, kissing your hand again, handing you a rose and then sauntered over to the stage, leaving you slightly frazzled and suspicious. "That was um interesting." You spoke slightly stunned as you sensed Seto come next to you. "I don't trust him." Seto spoke in an ominous tone, making you look up and see him continue to give Siegfried death glares. "Hm. Neither do I there is something about him." You replied looking at the rose in your hand, then suddenly pricking your fingers on one of the thorns, dropping it instantly. "Ow!"

"Heather! What's wrong?" Seto asked in a worried tone, as you brought your fingers to your lips, to stop them from bleeding. "I'm alright, just a small cut." You spoke reassuring to him, and immediately Seto took your hand and looked at the small injury. "Aww here." Seto whispered bringing the fingers to his lips and kissed them softly. "All better?" He asked as he looked into your eyes. You smiled with a hint of red crossing your cheeks again. "Yes thank you. But be careful Mr Kaiba you are showing a very public display of affection here." You teased softly at him. "Oh really? Then this must be an extreme show of public affection!" He teased back taking your hand into his warm, soft hand and holding it with a small amount of pressure. "Indeed it is. But fortunately for you I don't mind!" You countered with your famous smile showing. "Hmm lucky me!" After saying this Seto led you towards the stage where all the contestants for the tournament were being introduced, and Seto continued to hold your hand, after some time though you began to feel rather strange.

(Seto's POV) As you watched the introductions, you felt Heather's grip on your hand tighten a little, drawing your attention towards the beautiful woman standing next to you. That's when you noticed she was beginning to sway a little. "Heather are you alright?" You whispered softly, noticing she was having a funny sort of grin on her face, "I'm fiiiiine." She spoke in a tone you were not familiar with, she sounded, dare you think, drunk. Then she suddenly started to stumble a little, and small giggles were coming from her sweet lips, as she continued to sway a little more. Something was seriously wrong and you have to get her away from the crowds before it became more serious. Wrapping your arm her slender waist and holding her hand, leading out of the crowds, hoping that no one sees you and Heather leave. "Where are we going? I want to watch Yugi and Joooeey!" Heather began to protest and tried to fight out of your grasp. "Heather please! We're just going out for some fresh air..." You pleaded, as Heather began to stumble but she soon said rather loudly before you left the room. "NIC NAC!" Nicole looked over in your direction, and you pleaded to her silently for help, as you continued to coax Heather out of the room, whilst others people's attention began to be drawn to you. Nicole soon came to your side and with a questioning look but assisted you to help to get Heather out of the room.

"Kaiba what is going on? What is wrong with Heather?" Nicole asked urgently, as Heather escaped from your grasp around you waist and stated twirling around with you still holding hand. "I don't know she suddenly started behaving this way." You replied worryingly, as she came twirling back, and crashing into your chest, looking up at you with that silly, but cute little grin on her face. But it was the look in her eyes that got you worried. Heather was definitely wasn't in her right frame of mind, she must have been drugged or something. "Nic Nac doesn't Seto have the nicest eyes you have ever seen?" Heather spoke in a little girl's tone, wrapping her arms around your neck sluggishly. "I wouldn't know Heather." Nicole replied in a worried tone, as she watched her friend's unusual behaviour. "Good because he's allllll mine!" Heather giggled resting her head against your chest. You just watched her in astonishment, never before have you seen Heather act this way, or speak this way. She seemed to be a little less inhibitive at this moment and had no sense of balance what so ever as she began to topple again, but you kept a firm hold of her around her waist. "Whoa I got you!" You exclaim. "I think you need to take her to your hotel Kaiba and get her checked over. Someone is coming and looks like a reporter." Nicole informed you as she looked through the door with a worried look. "But Mokuba..." You began to protest, as you continued to hold steady a giggling Heather Owens. "I'll take care of him tonight, just make sure Heather is OK." She told you urgently, you simply nodded and picked Heather up bridal style. "Weeeeeeeeeee!" She declared happily leaning her head back, making you finding it difficult to balance and walk.

FF To hotel Heather constantly fidgeted and giggled all the way back to the hotel, and you tried your best to hold her still. "You don't like me do you?" She then declared tears coming to her eyes, and had a small cute pout on her face, as both of you step out the limo. "I do like you Heather. I'm not sure that you like me?" You replied in a concern tone, thinking of a plan to get Heather into the hotel without the staff being overly suspicious and to save Heather any embarrassment. "Of course I like you Setioh!" Heather declared in a giggle wrapping her arms around your neck as she began to fall again. "Alright prove to me that you like me I want you to be really quiet when we go into the hotel while I carry you." You spoke in a slightly stern tone to show that you were serious. "Aww" Heather pouted and gave you puppy dog eyes that just made you melt. "It's only until we get into the elevator. But you have to be really quiet you make a noise then I know you won't like me." You replied taking hold of Heather again and picked her up. "OK!" She whispered happily burying her face in the crook of your neck, making your body give an involuntary shudder with pleasure and you heard a small giggle from Heather but other than that she remained silent. So you took a deep breath and walked into the foyer. "Mr Kaiba good to see you, is Miss Owens alright?" The manager asked curiously as you entered. "I need you to call a doctor and have him come immediately to my suite, Miss Owens is not well." You replied heading straight to the elevator, sensing Heather trying hard to keep quiet but also ready to burst out in protest. "Of course Mr Kaiba, is there anything else..." "No!" You simply snapped as you entered the elevator quickly and watched the doors shut.

You stood there waiting, noticing Heather still didn't make a sound. She must have fallen asleep which would be a slight relief to you, because now you didn't have to worry about her hurting herself. What happened to her? Did someone spike her drink or something? The possible scenarios of what could have happened to Heather was going through your head, you didn't realise your tie was getting loosened, the first top buttons were undone, and the collar of your shirt was pulled away until you felt the most amazing sensation against your neck. Heather's warm, tender lips were kissing your neck which made you gasp slightly at the sensations that were being stirred within you, causing her to giggle. Slowly she began to moving her lips softly and teasingly along your skin, making your breathing increase slightly. "Heather, stop it." You managed to get out, trying to pull your neck away from her amorous lips, but all you got was another giggle and the sweet onslaught continued along your neck. Your breathing was becoming erratic as tingles of pleasure were shooting up and down your spine. All of a sudden you were gasping for breath as Heather's soft lips hit a particular sensitive spot you didn't even know you had just behind your ear. Plus your knees suddenly became weak and you couldn't hold yours or Heather's weight up, which meant you had to grab the railing to stop yourself and Heather from falling. "Heather please stop!" You pleaded as you gasp for breath trying to fight off how good this felt as your whole body was beginning to tremble, as Heather continued to kiss that one part of your neck. "I wanna hear you moan Seto!" Heather whispered in a seductive tone, that just sent your senses reeling as she continued to tease your soft spot by sucking so gently that you couldn't stop yourself, it felt so good. "Oh ... Heather!" You moaned out closing your eyes, completely lost in your body's sensations as you felt your entire body temperature beginning to raise a few degrees.

You then felt her lips move from your neck and began to kiss her way to your lips and you found yourself in a very powerful and passionate kiss. God she felt so good! But something getting nagging in your head until you was brought back to reality. This was not Heather Owens. "NO!" You spoke firmly pulling away from the kiss. But all Heather did was pull a seductive look and somehow managed to pull out of your arms and began stumbling out of the elevator. "Heather stop. You need rest you're not yourself." You protested going after her, making sure she wouldn't fall, as she looked like she was heading towards the bedroom. As she entered you followed and in a quick moment she grabbed your tie, and pulled you into another kiss, filled with fire that briefly you forgotten yourself and somehow found you on your back on the bed with Heather straddling your waist. "Heather what are you doing?" You asked, pulling back from the kiss. "I want you Seto! NOW!" Heather declared pulling the tie from around your neck and ripping open your jacket and shirt, sending buttons flying everywhere as her lips came crashing down on yours in another fiery kiss.


	38. Chapter 38

**True Friend, True Love (Seto Kaiba) #38**

(Seto's POV) Your senses were reeling beyond your control as Heather's sensational fiery kiss engulfed you. Your head and your body were at conflict with one another your mind was screaming NO HEATHER IS NOT WELL! Whilst your body was screaming YES! YES! YES! Every part of your body was crying out for more contact, more sensations, more of Heather's tender touch and God did you receive it as Heather warm fingers gently ran down your chest and you just couldn't stop yourself from moaning into the kiss like crazy. The delicious sensations were overwhelming and were sending your hormones into overdrive. You have never felt like this before, a slow and steady pounding was beginning to coarse through your entire body, that was making you crazy, causing you to become so desperate to make her feel as good as you were feeling, you wanted to touch, you needed to touch. So slowly with trembling hands you brought them to her sides, never in your life have you done this before and quite frankly you hadn't got a clue what you were doing, so you followed a natural instinct, you began to caress up and down Heather's slender sides softly trying to get the desired reaction you wanted to hear from her. But instead of hearing a sweet moan you heard a cute giggle in its place which instantly snapped you back to your senses, realising what you were doing to Heather. _What on Earth were you doing? Heather is not in her right mind! Sort yourself out! You are taking advantage of her!_ You immediately grabbed Heather's hands which were making their way to the rim of your pants and pulled away from the kiss. Mentally scolding yourself in believing Heather was actually going to allow you to do this now... ever. Could you be any more stupid?

"Heather stop right now! You are not yourself!" You stated in a stern voice, holding Heather's wrists gently but firmly in your grasp looking into Heather's slightly dazed expression which soon turned into what you could only describe as drunken rage. "I KNEW YOU DIDN'T LIKE ME YOU CREEP!" She screamed at you as she tried pull out violently from your grasp over and over again, and trying to hit out at you. "Heather! Heather! Calm down!" You desperately plead to her as you struggled to keep hold of her, but her strength was quite unbelievable, that you had no other choice but to use your leverage of her erratic thrashing to flip her underneath you, pinning her to the bed. "LET GO OF ME! LET GO!" Heather screamed at you, tears coming down her soft cheeks and her hair has become frazzled and messed up in the struggle. It made you feel so incredibly guilty to hear and see Heather this way, it made you feel like a... a... good grief you couldn't even bring yourself to think of that word, you had to calm her down now. But that was proving difficult as you couldn't understand where Heather was getting this strength from. There was nothing else you could do, except one thing, and this time you were going to keep yourself in check and remain in control of the situation. You leaned down and quickly captured Heather's tender lips in a soft kiss, and for the first time you realised the subtle scent of strawberries coming from her, making you have to fight to keep hold of your senses. As the sweet seductive aroma was trying to make you fall under Heather's spell again. Why did she have to smell of strawberries? Fortunately this action had worked to an extent as Heather's frantic struggle had subsided, taken by surprise by your sudden action.

Pulling away slowly you see Heather panting for air between her sobs, as unfortunately tears still continued to roll down her pretty face and her gorgeous eyes were filled with that daze confused look which whatever has been given to her had brought out. "I thought... you didn't... like me..." Heather whispered in sobs through her tears, as her blues eyes continued to look so lost and dazed, totally unlike herself. "Oh Heather I like you. I like you very, very much." You whispered softly, rubbing your nose against hers, trying to comfort her, but all it did was bring more tears down her soft cheeks. "But you don't want me..." Heather sobbed looking away from your gaze, leaving you speechless and your face beginning to feel hot. You didn't know how to respond to that. _Heather is not herself remember that she is not herself so what she said is something she wouldn't never normally say._ You told yourself, as you pulled away from Heather's wrists and brought your hand to Heather's cheek to wipe away the tears. "Let the doctor come and check on you first alright?"

Heather sighed through her tears and raised herself up, forcing to move from on top of her, but still sat at her side, being very wary of the sudden change in temperament again. "Fine... as long as they don't have needles." Heather informed you with a slight angered tone in her usual soft voice, but you couldn't help but smile as she folded her arms like a little girl would do. You then let out a sigh of relief at least she was cooperating with you for the moment, but why would she mention needles? Did she have a phobia? She has been hospital so many times before... but she was always unconscious. You gently caressed her cheek again, making sure all her tears were gone for the moment, continuing to smile softly at your sweet angel, making her feel at ease, as she placed her hand on top of yours, looking into your eyes, with that continue dazed expression indicating Heather was still not herself. "Thank you, Heather. Let me just change out of this. The most beautiful girl in the world tore off all the buttons off my suit." You declare teasingly, and instantly you received a small giggle from Heather and also noticed that her cheeks had become a little red. She has definitely reverted back to the little girl personality she had when this whole incident started. You just have to be careful to not let yourself be caught up in those sensations again. "Wait here and I'll be right back." You whispered softly kissing her soft cheek, which was still a little damp from her tears, making her giggle again as you walked towards the bathroom, grabbing another suit, this time it was black, to replaced the one you were wearing minus the buttons. You had to admit though when Heather did that... well something definitely surged through your body then.

You shook your head disapproving yourself of such thoughts, but no matter how much you tried you couldn't get what happened out of your head, and those sensations... Not now you can't think have those thoughts, you re-entered the bedroom to find Heather playing with the fabric of the dress you had gotten for her, and noticed that she had taken off her shoes. When she heard you she turned round and flashed such a cute smile at you that you just wanted to kiss her all over again. But you have to resist you have to keep yourself in check. But God why did she have to look so hot like that? You walked up to her slowly gazing into her smiling dazed eyes and took her hands into your own. "Come on let's go." You spoke softly bringing Heather to her feet, and instantly grabbing her tightly around the waist as she began to stumble as she got to her feet. "All fall down!" Heather exclaimed in a giggling little girl's voice, as she held onto your jacket, pulling herself up, as you assisted her. You just smiled softly, but you couldn't hide the slight saddened expression from your face. Why couldn't Heather let loose like this? She looked so cute and happy. She always had restraints on herself. Mind you, you are exactly the same, but hopefully Heather will set you free and you would set Heather free. "Are you sure I have to go to the doctor?" she asked. She reminded you of how Mokuba would always do that to get out of going to the dentist. "Yes I am sure." You replied back, wrapping your arm around her waist to keep Heather steady.

FF To medical room in hotel You held Heather's hand tighter as you waited for the doctor to return. Fortunately for you, it turned out to be a female doctor, which of course was a relief when you remembered Heather phobia of male doctors. It seemed though that you were more nervous than Heather, as she swayed her feet back and forth whilst she was sat on the examination table, until the doctor came in. She sighs as she sets down her file and sits in her very comfortable looking chair. She evaluates both Heather's folder and Heather thoroughly. Taking notes of her symptoms and regarding what you have told her, and then she took off her glasses and wrote down a few more notes. "May I have a word with you outside, Mr. Kaiba?" The doctor requested suddenly looking up at you, making. Did she find something wrong? Is Heather allergic to this also and would have a violent allergic reaction like last time? You were reluctant to leave Heather alone but you had to go and find what the doctor wanted to say and Heather wasn't really in the right frame of mind to listen to her, so you had to and explain to Heather later. You got up and kissed Heather's hand softly. "I'll be right back Heather OK?" She just smiled brightly in that little girl way, and answered in the same way "OK!" This just made you smile before you left the room, shutting the door after you and replacing your cold indifferent look across your face as you consulted with the doctor.

"Well, Mr. Kaiba. According to what you wrote on the paper, she might have been drugged. In order to confirm our theory, we must take a blood test, to see if anything was given to her." She informed you efficiently, but you couldn't help but noticed a slight smug tone in her voice as she said this to you, as if she believed Heather was putting this on or something. "I also want you to send a blood sample to your lab as well." You demanded in a hard tone, wanting to begin steps to nail this person who dared to poison Heather. "Very well Mr Kaiba. I'll go and get the equipment necessary now." As she began to disappear towards another medial room, you leaned against the wall and sighed, trying to compose yourself before you went back into the room with Heather. As you did you saw Heather had wrapped the jacket you had put on her to keep warm, around herself tighter, in particularly around her arms. Great she heard you talking to the doctor about had a blood test. "Seto, are you okay?" Heather asked softly in her cute little girl's voice and that so cute goofy smile. "I'm just fine." You spoke softly with a cautious smile, walking up to her, placing a hand on her soft warm cheek, taking a seat next to her on the examination table. Then you leaned forward and rubbed your nose playfully against hers, distracting Heather sufficiently as she giggled at your actions, whilst you removed the jacket from her arms slowly and carefully. "Heather thank you for coming here." You whispered softly, but all you got in response was another giggle and she leaned forward and began to play with your hair for a bit. It felt good having her fingers run through your hair like that, it sent nice chills up and down your spine, and you couldn't help but close your eyes briefly and enjoy the soothing sensation that was washing over you.

Unfortunately it could not last as you opened your eyes. Your face drops more, and just sighs as Heather's giggling soon stops when the doctor returns with a needle in its sterile sheathe. Her eyes grew wide like dinner plates and she froze in her spot. She was really petrified with what was about to happen, you never knew she was so afraid of needles before, as the doctor began to make her way towards Heather and yourself. "No! No needles!" Heather whimpered softly burying her face into your chest, and clutching tightly onto your shirt. You couldn't believe it, she was terrified and upon instinct you wrapped your arms around her slender frame to reassure her. "Come now, Heather... it'll make you better." You whispered softly in her ear, stroking her softly and just letting the strawberry sent to fill your senses softly again Then she suddenly shouted out throwing her arm out in an attempt to push the doctor away. "NO NEEDLES!" But somehow the doctor caught her arm and held it in place, you sighed and pulled back slightly to look into her fear stricken eyes. "Heather, don't be afraid." Seeing Heather beginning to cry again as she whimpered, "It'll hurt..." You couldn't help but smile knowing exactly what you had to do to distract the beautiful girl before you. You leaned forward and kissed Heather's soft lips, almost immediately she began to relax against you, which allowed the Doctor to be able to a vein in Heather's arm quickly. You soon had to pull back in a sigh to catch your breath due to Heather making your head spin in such a simple kiss.

Fortunately you had cupped Heather's face in your hands when you did this because she was about to turn and see the needle, so you held her firm and return to kissing those luscious and sensational lips instantly hearing poor Heather moan slightly and try to pull away as she felt the syringe enter her arm and began to draw some blood. You couldn't allow her to see, if she did she was going to panic and hurt herself, so you deepened the kiss, slowly beginning to lose your senses again. God she made you feel so good. After a few more moments of heaven you opened your eyes to see, the Doctor applying a blue plaster on top a cotton swab, so you pulled back to see a even more dazed look on Heather's face and a small goofy smile across her gorgeous lips. "Now, was that so bad, Heather?" You asked with a smile, as Heather looked down at her arm to see what had happened, making her blush profusely. The doctor smiles, "There now. I'll be back in a few moments to give you the results to see if the drug would have any long term effects or if Miss Owens is allergic. Mr. Kaiba, you said you wanted me to send this to the lab as well?" You nodded in response. "Yes, I want to know what this drug could've been." She answers quickly, "Sir, we're not sure if this is a drug. This is why we are taking this test." She then leaves, her face clearly showing that she knew about the rude undertone of her comment which brought rage coursing through your veins. Heather Owens was no manipulator or fan girl, she is a victim of probably one of your enemies and was using her to get to you. They had no right to embarrassing her, if they wanted to get to you they should face you head on like a man, rather than hurting the people you lo... There you go again, was this truly what you feel towards Heather your angel, your light?

You thoughts were interrupted by a small sigh and a yawn, making you look down to see Heather was falling asleep, making you panic slightly at the thought Heather might have an allergic reaction while she was sleeping. "Heather stay awake for me please." "Don't wanna... tired." "Please Heather. I don't want to lose you."

(Your POV) Your head was pounding like a bass drum as you tried to wake up from your slumber. You groaned in pain and held tighter the wonderful warmth that was near you, because it just made you feel just a little better. "Heather..." A deep voice started to speak through the fog and pain that was in your head. "Hmmm!" You mumbled in agony, burying your face closer to the warmth. You then felt a gentle sensation running through your hair, trying to sooth the ache in your head. "Heather..." The deep voice spoke sympathetically, and you felt a warm sensation on your forehead, numbing the pain slightly and allowing you to fight to open your eyes painfully slow finding yourself staring at a shirt covered chest. "Hey how are you feeling?" The deep voice asked softly, obviously trying not to make your head ache worse. "Like my head is ready to explode!" You replied softly back, closing your eyes tightly again before shifting your head slightly to look up and slowly opened your eyes again to look into a pair of crystal blue eyes filled with sincere worry, making you realise that both of you were lying on the bed in Seto's suite. When did you get here? How did you get here? Why couldn't you remember anything? "Seto, when did we get here?" You asked softly, gazing into those familiar blue eyes. "You don't remember?" He asked softly, which in response you shook your head, making you cringe in pain at the movement. "Then don't worry about it for the moment, concentrate on getting better." Seto spoke, bringing you into a warm embrace, running his fingers through your hair once again.

"I did something, didn't I?" You whispered softly, trying to fight the oncoming pain, knowing that Seto was keeping something from you. "I will tell you when you are feeling a little better." Seto replied back cryptically. "OK." You replied softly, closing your eyes trying still to block out the pain. "Here Heather take this." Seto spoke, shifting himself so you were sitting a little more properly and bringing a glass close to you of a slightly fizzy liquid. "What is it?" You asked, opening your eyes, as he brought the glass closer to your lips. "Water and some powerful pain killers, the doctor prescribed them for when you woke up." "Hmmm must have been really bad if you had to take me to a doctor Seto." You whispered before Seto helped you drink some of this slightly horrible tasting liquid, but he tipped it too much and some of the liquid fell from your lips down onto the front of dress. "Sorry." Seto spoke in a panic taking the glass away, as you just giggled slightly in pain. "No point crying over spilt milk! Or in this case spilt water." This caused you to shudder slightly against the deep rumble in Seto's chest as you leaned against him while he chuckled at your comment. "I suppose not." He said softly stroking your hair again. "How long till the tournament starts?" You asked, slowly beginning to fall back to sleep. "In a few hours, but I want you to rest..." Seto began to protest, but you just nudge him slightly as you were almost asleep. "I said I'll help you with this event and I always keep my promises. So wake me up in a few hours." You whispered falling asleep once again.

You opened your eyes once again, to find that the pain in your head was now a very slight dull ache, but your warmth was no longer there, probably meaning one thing._ Seto didn't leave without me did he?_ That's when you heard a deep sigh and the end of the bed move. You raised your head slightly from the soft pillow to see a familiar form sitting at the end of the bed, shirtless and his back to you. The morning light was coming through the curtains drifted warmly in causing emphasis on Seto's bare torso and muscles along his back. This sight just made you bite your bottom lip to hold back a gasp, he looked so exquisite but yet there was a sort of worried tone in the air as he looked like he was in deep thought. You sat up and began to crawl over to the handsome brunette expecting him to turn round and smile at you sensing your movement but he did not. He looked like he was at a conflict with himself but what about. You got right up behind him and before you could bring him back to his senses, there was something else the warm sunlight revealed on Seto's back, very faint but also defining long scars along Seto's back. You reached out to touch with the tips of your fingers, but soon your hands was grabbed and cold angry filled blue eyes peered into your now frightened ones. "Seto..."

Just as quickly as the anger came to his eyes they left when he seemed to realise it was you sitting there behind him. "Heather... I'm... I'm sorry. M-my head was..." Seto stuttered softly, as he looked down at his grip around your wrists and let go instantly, checking your wrists that he hadn't hurt you. "Seto, it's alright." You spoke reassuringly, bring your hands to his cheeks and making him look into your eyes seeing a hidden fear which he was trying to bury once again. You have seen that look before, from the make up first date, after that vision of... Seto as a young boy being whipped viciously and you felt every stroke on your back. "No it's not alright. I had no right to..." "Seto it's alright you were lost in your head. I do that sometimes, it's a defensive reaction that's all." You interrupted him softly, in a calm voice just to reassure the brunet that he was allowed once in a while to be a normal person, at least with you and Mokuba. Seto looked at you in that cute little boy way, obviously trying to figure you out once again, but soon gave up when he smiled taking your hands into his and he began kissing your palms softly, then moving slowly you your wrists as his own silent apology to hurting you. "I said it once and I'll say it again, you are amazing Heather Owens." He whispered, making you blush at the situation you were in now as you realised that Seto was indeed sitting in front of you shirtless. That's when a memory from last night came to you which caused you to blush even more.

*Flash Back*

You had straddled Seto's waist and crashed you lips against his in a fiery kiss. The want, the need the desire, it was incredible, uncontrollable. You wanted him, no needed him. "Heather what are you doing?" He asked, pulling back from the kiss. "I want you Seto! NOW!" You declared pulling the tie from around Seto's sexy neck and ripping open his jacket and shirt, sending buttons flying everywhere bringing your lips crashing down against his once again, indulging in these new and sensational feelings.

*End Flash Back*

You instantly looked away from Seto's blue eyes blushing like crazy as this memory filled your mind. You couldn't have done that! It was not like you, but did you behave like that last night? And why couldn't you remember anything else? That's when you saw something on the floor, it was circular and blue, it was a button. _Oh God I did do that!_ You thought in horror, wondering why Seto even let you anywhere near him. "Heather?" Seto stated your name, "Seto I'm sorry... I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable last night. I just... I just can't remember other then... then..." As you babbled you felt your heated cheek rub against the bare skin, that was Seto's chest making you blush profusely, you couldn't stop yourself, even when Seto spoke to you. "Heather I didn't feel uncomfortable. Granted I have never been in that position before but it was you and I was worried about you." You just giggled nervously as you face continued to resemble a tomato as you continued having your cheek against Seto's bare chest, sure you have done this when he was sick, but that wasn't really by choice, even though you certainly didn't mind being like that with him then or now. But why did he want you so close to him after the way you behaved, and what could have... or did happen... "Seto... we didn't I-I mean... I hadn't... Please tell me I wasn't being stupid." Seto chuckled, "You could never be stupid, Heather. I knew that wasn't you." A wave of relief washed over you when Seto said those words, making you look into his gorgeous blue eyes, telling you that nothing at all happened.

"You know, it isn't a crime to behave like that every once in a while Heather. Well, not exactly like that, but you don't have to restrain yourself so much Heather." Seto whispered stroking your hair after a moments silence looking into each other's eyes. "Well look who's talking Seto Kaiba." You replied playfully, poking him lightly at his bare stomach. "Well!" Seto spoke in a playful tone and suddenly you screamed briefly as he pinned you down to the bed, holding your wrists gently, "How about this for loosening up for starters?" Seto teased, leaning down slowly, teasing your lips with his warm breath, making you go crazy as he wouldn't come any closer, using the tip of your nose to know when to stop. "You know you shouldn't tease a trained black belt." You whispered, failing to grasp Seto's soft lips with your own. "Oh really and why is that?" Seto whispered huskily, his blue eyes full of mischief, so at ease and so aware if you showed any signs of being uncomfortable. But you weren't, maybe at first you did feel wary that there was in fact a half naked young man above you, but there was this calmness, a warmth, the sense of knowing that you were safe with him, and also knowing that he was in trouble. "Because, a trained black belt can do this..." You suddenly used your leverage over Seto, flipping him onto his back, with you on top of him and pinning his hands down to the bed, making him stare at you in shock. "... and it means you're in trouble." You whispered softly, leaning forward and making Seto crazy for the touch of your lips. "Heather... please." Seto pleaded softly for your lips, which just made you smile softly, and lean forward capturing his soft lips, in a short kiss, before pulling away. "Come on we need to get ready before we both get in trouble for being late. The tournament is opening today." Seto looked up at you panting softly, but smiled softly at you none the less. "I would get ready but I have a pretty girl on top of me." Seto teased softly. You just smiled softly back, rubbing your nose against his. "Creep!" You teased softly back, before capturing his soft lips in another tender kiss.

FF

You took a deep breath and entered the huge Blue Eyes Stadium wondering where Seto had to disappear off to. Strangely enough he made you promise not to scold him the next time you were to see him, which just made you incredible suspicious and curious by what he had planned for the opening of the Kaiba Grand Championships. You gazed around to see the entire stadium jam packed full of dueling fans, this tournament is going to be awesome and Kaiba Corp will get it's good name back. You walked down the steps hearing some wolf whistles as you did. Whatever possessed you to wear a skirt you would never know. You wore a short lilac skirt, a cashmere lemon coloured, off the shoulder sweater and a pair of cream small heeled boots. You also had your hair twisted up in a clip with a few strands caressing your face. "Heather!" You looked up to see Nikki waving at you, sitting with Tea, Yugi, Duke, Tristan and Sam whilst you had spotted Joey, Rebecca and the other duelists making their way on to stage to start the opening ceremony. You walked down the last steps, waving to your friends with a smile on your face. "Hey guys! Looking forward to this? I know I am." You say cheerfully taking a seat with your friends. "You bet we are, but how you feeling Heather? Nikki told us that felt ill last night." Yugi spoke with concern in his voice and the rest of your friends looked worried, but when you looked at Nikki, she seemed to know that you behaved strangely last night too.

"Yeah I just had a really bad migraine must have been all those flashes from the cameras of the press." You played it off, you didn't want your friends to worry that you were drugged again. "Well that's a shame. But you are very popular in the papers." Duke spoke handing you some newspapers that he had with him with you and Seto on the front page. "CEO Seto Kaiba and his divine rose Heather Owens looked the vision of a perfect couple at the introduction ceremony for Kaiba Corps newest Duel Monster tournament last night. Miss Owens looked radiant and had perfect decorum. Maybe this ray of light will melt the ice around the heart of the richest bachelor in Japan." You read out with humour in your voice, shaking your head in disbelief. "I don't know! Some of the dribble that some people write to sell newspapers." As more and more comment on how much a ray of sunshine you were for Seto and how big the tournament was going to be you were, it was completely ridiculous, well not about the tournament part anyways.

Your attention was suddenly to the announcing of the tournament with reintroducing the duelists to the fans of the stadium and Mokuba was doing a fantastic job. Then you soon found out why Seto made you promise not to scold him because he arrived at the stadium in entering the stadium from the roof with a jet pack on his back. He could get himself killed with that thing, no wonder he made you promise. Well there was more then one way to show your worry and annoyance than with words. The duels were lined up and everyone was set. Yugi wasn't going to duel until the end of the week there was a winner from the preliminaries, so the entire crowd began to separate to rush off to see their favourite duels. "Heather!" You felt yourself colliding with a huge whirlwind of messy black hair and a pair of thin arms wrapped around your waist. "Hey there chuckle! You were awesome on stage you know!" You spoke to the young Kaiba with a huge smile on your face, making him laugh slightly at the new found nickname you had for him when you were really happy. "Thanks Heather. But how are you feeling? Seto told me you weren't well last night that's why both of you disappeared on me." Mokuba spoke chirpily, as he still had his arms wrapped around you. "Oh Mokie I am so sorry. I feel awful about that. I really do." You said in a sincere tone, feeling guilty just leaving poor Mokuba there when you started to behave so erratically. "Don't worry Heather it's OK. I had fun hanging out with Nikki." Mokuba reassured you, and you heard an extra voice add. "That's because I am SO awesome!" You turned round to see Nikki with a huge smile on her face, with her arm linked with Sam. "Yeah, yeah you keep telling yourself that." You teased her as the rest of the gang came up, strangely with Joey with two hotdogs in his hands.

"Joey what are you doing here? You should be at Amazon Adventure Trail getting ready to duel!" Mokuba exclaimed, whilst you stood there surprised that Joey was being so unconcerned about being late for a duel. Didn't he know he would get disqualified if he was late? "Hey I don't duel on an empty stomach. I need to keep my strength up." Joey mumbled through his food. "Joey if you are not there in 10 minutes you will be disqualified from the tournament. And I was looking forward to see you duel!" You exclaim softly. "Ah 10 minutes it'll be a piece of cake!" Joey exclaims in his happy go lucky attitude. "Not when it's 15 square miles of virtual jungle..." Mokuba contradicted, with a thoughtful look as Joey exclaims and began to run off with the gang, but before Nikki and Sam could follow you grabbed her hand as Mokuba said, "...well I think I am going to have to... well never mind." As he watched the gang run off. "What?" Nikki asked kinda worried by the way you grabbed her arm, but you smiled. "Do you really want to go running through a virtual jungle or walk calmly down a secret passage in 5 minutes?" You spoke calmly with a smile, which just made Nikki and Sam laugh. "You think Joey will make it?" Sam asked. "If there is one thing I know about Joey Wheeler, he would never miss a duel. And if he did get himself disqualified he'll never hear the end of it." You replied back as you wandered away from your friends and the young Kaiba. "Hey where are you going? Don't you want to see Joey's duel?" Nikki called after you. "Sure I do. I am gonna to the best seats in the house and besides I am NOT going to scold Seto about jumping off a plane and using a jet pack." You spoke in a serious and playful tone, which made Nikki smile. "Don't be too harsh on him!" She called out. "I won't."

FF to Seto computer office at Kaiba Land You entered the room, to see a Seto slightly hunched over as he watched the view screens of all the duels that were taking place and you smiled when you saw Joey dueling against a masked man who looked suspiciously familiar. "Hey sitting like that is not good for your posture." You spoke softly to the thoughtful brunet, walking behind him and placing a hand on his shoulder gently, snapping him out of his thoughts and making him pry his eyes away from the screen and looked up at you. "Hi. What brings you here? I thought you would be with Mokuba and Nicole watching that third rate Wheeler." Seto asked you curiously, being careful not to use his usual name for Joey when the two of you were alone. "I decided to get the best seat in the house, just so happens that there is someone already sitting there, so I have to improvise." You replied with a mischievous smirk, taking a seat in Seto lap making him chuckle deeply and tried to kiss you but you were having none of it. He made you promise not to scold him, and you plan on keeping that promise and take away other privileges. "What's wrong?" Seto asked in a worried tone. "Nothing, just keeping a promise." You told him brightly with a smile on your face. "You're annoyed." Seto said after a few moments realising why you were taking this action. "A little bit." You replied softly, looking into his eyes. "It was tested by my employees..." Seto began but interrupted him. "Seto please don't make me break my promise. I hate doing that." You said softly, watching the duels on the screens, whilst Seto rubbed the tops of your arms, sighing slightly. "I'm sorry." He whispered so softly into your ear that it sent chills down your spine, making you giggle ever so slightly. "Forgive me?" Seto whispered again, kissing along your bare shoulder which is showing from the off the shoulder sweater you were wearing. "Perhaps." You teased back, as you felt Seto's soft lips move closer towards your neck, and instantly you raised your shoulders to protect it, giggling softly.

"Has Miss Heather Owens got a sensitive neck?" Seto teased, tickling your sides trying to stop you from protecting your neck. "Perhaps!" You giggled, trying to get away. "Then I have Miss Heather Owens at my mercy until she forgives me!" Seto continued to tickle you and trying to get at your neck. "Good thing you don't know my middle name then I'll be in real trouble." You giggled back. "Hmm another incentive to have you at my mercy!" Seto continued to tease and tickle you. "Alright! Stop, Stop I forgive you." You laughed out, with a huge smile on your face. "And your middle name is?" Seto pressed, with a small smile across his. "I am sorry Mr Kaiba but that is privilege information therefore access denied, for now." You said softly leaning forward and kissing him gently. "Alright. I guess both of us still have things we want to keep to ourselves." Seto told you, as you released him from your kiss. Obviously he was thinking about this morning and those scars on his back. "And when we are ready, we will tell one another and only then. I wouldn't want it any other way." You said with a smile. "Neither would I." Seto replied back. But then something caught his eye and his eyes glazed over in that old icy glare, as he stared at one particular screen. You looked over and saw the gentleman from last night. Before you completely blacked out, Siegfried. "There is something about him I can't put my finger on. I am sure I have seen him before." Seto spoke more to himself then to you. You looked at the screen and something just didn't feel right, Seto had constantly asked you all morning about what you had to drink last night but you didn't have anything to drink so how were you drugged.

Then something came to you. "Seto, when do I get my blood results back?" You asked, not taking your eyes of the young man with pink hair, who had just taken down Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood. "It's getting processed as fast as possible. The results should be back at the end of the week. Why? Are you feeling alright?" Seto asked in a worried tone. "Yeah I'm fine. Just get hold of me if they come back early alright? I want to know exactly what has been given to me and where it's from." You reassured him, getting up out of his lap and standing closer to the screens, seeing Siegfried looking up at the camera and it felt like he was looking at you. "You have a theory?" Seto asked, standing behind you. "Maybe." You replied, absent minded rubbing the cuts on your fingers to sooth the stinging pain.

(Your POV) Your eyes graced the results quickly and efficiently, taking in the information that was produced from your blood results that night where you lost your senses completely, feeling anger beginning to course through your veins as you read the components of the drug origins. The drug was part of a small drug trial which was funded by Schroeder Corporation, which can be absorbed into the blood stream quickly, even from a mere cut. and from what you gathered from the information Seto had demanded about Siegfried Lloyd, turns out your suspicious inklings about the smooth talking, German gentleman was a sneaky, conniving, lowlife who tried to poison you. How he did it, he had laced the drug on the thorns of the rose he had handed over to you and waited for the sharp thorns to cut your soft fingers and not only that, he also tried to embarrass Seto throughout this tournament by hacking into the Kaiba Corp mainframe, because his name was not Siegfried Lloyd it was Siegfried Schroeder President of Schroeder Corp, a rival gaming corporation apparently according to Seto, but soon disappeared in the competition for being the number one gaming corporation after Kaiba Corp took that title.

"So what are we going to do about Siegfried Seto?" You asked softly, looking towards the tall brunet who had now changed in that outfit that just made Seto Kaiba so desirable and delicious, that black number that just made Seto legs goes on forever, and the traditional white trench coat that is Seto Kaiba's signature style. You just couldn't help but check him out, but noting the fire that was lit behind his usual cool blue eyes. "I am going to make that fool pay for his interference in my tournament and..." Seto spoke angrily walking up to you, cupping your cheek softly and his expression softened as he finished his sentence, "... I'm going to make him pay for what he did to you." "Well save some of him for me because I want to give him a good tongue lashingto." You commented whilst straighten the collar on Seto's trench coat, standing so close to him, that it just made your heart pound like a drum, as you longed to say the words that can only describe how you feel towards the young CEO."Hmmm how about giving me a good tongue lashing?" Seto teased as he wrapped his arms around your slender waist, pulling you closer to his warm body. "How dare you talk like that to a lady!" You exclaim mockingly and teasingly as you were inches away from his luscious soft lips. "My apologies dear lady, how could I be so unscrupulous!" Seto teased back in a very bad attempt to speak to you in a British accent, making you giggle. "If you are trying to wow me with your feeble attempt to sound like the great British population you failed... miserably." You teased, making Seto pout so cutely. "Way to kick a man whiles his down Heather! Failing miserably to win a kiss with my charm I resorted to desperate tactics and still nothing..." "Awww poor baby!" You continued, gently rubbing your nose against his, beginning to lose yourself in his cool blue eyes, being drawn in by his warm breath.

"Mr Kaiba! The two finalists..." You hear Roland's voice came to a stop as he saw the position that you and his boss was in, and stood there rather nervously. You pulled away from Seto, making the CEO sigh in frustration of being denied his kiss, and looked toward his employee with a familiar frosty look. "What is it?" "Er... The finalist for the final duel before the one against Yugi Moto has arrived at the stadium sir. Should we apprehend the infiltrator sir?" Roland asked nervously, as Seto continued with his business demeanour, stepping away from you and standing at his full intimidating height. "No I will take the pleasure of disqualifying him myself." Seto continued with a slight smugness and superiority to his voice. "Yes sir." Roland agreed immediately, and left as quickly as possible before Seto could mention the fact he entered without stating his presence. "Seto..." You stated with a glint of mischief in your blue eyes, moving closer to the handsome CEO. "Yes Heath... HM!" Seto moaned in exclamation as you captured his lips in a fiery kiss, taking him totally off guard at your sudden display of passion, but soon responded after recovering from the initial shock, suddenly gripping you around your waist and dipping you in a movie style kiss. It was so breath taking and mind blowing, you ran your hands through his hair as he began to plead for entrance into your mouth you granted so willing. You needed, no you craved for his intoxicating taste, his warmth, his sensations. After such intensive and passionate kissing you pulled away slowly, opening your eyes, with your hands on his cheeks, caressing them lightly with your thumbs, waiting for his incredible sapphire eyes to open, seeing them filled with such intensity and surprise. "What was that for?" He whispered softly as he slowly began to bring you back to your feet. "Just saying, go get them tiger!" You whispered back, touching briefly his lips against yours again before pulling away from the sexy man that is your boyfriend completely, making him chuckle as he watched you walk down the corridor unable to prevent himself from checking you out as he straightened out his ruffled hair.

FF end of Seto's and Siegfried duel

"Look face the facts Siegfried your life points hit zero that's about over as it gets! So take what little dignity you have left and GET LOST!" Seto taunted the defeated pink haired man who dared to try and wreck Seto's and Kaiba Corps good reputation and dared to drug you just to embarrass Seto as well. "Oh yeah he's outta here! You rule Seto!" Mokuba spoke cheering his older sibling as you just continued to stare at the fallen challenger that was Siegfried Schroeder, there was so much pain and frustration, he had worked so hard to try and make something out of is company. However Seto was right he can't go around blaming his failures onto others and cause problems for them. He had to pick himself up and try harder, be the best he could be, that is what everyone had to do a some point or another you have done it many times yourself.

_I will make him pay! Herr Kaiba you're days of being the number one games company are numbered!_ You heard an angered German voice filling your head above the entire crowd who were cheering for Seto after his victory. "Heather?" You hear a familiar Brooklyn accent snapping you out of your thoughts. "Huh? Yes Joey?" You asked looking up into the brown eyes of your friend. "We're going to cheer Yug on. Are you coming with us, or sticking with Kaiba?" He asked you with curiosity, probably wondering why you spaced out for a moment. "You guys of course. I barely had chance to talk to you. I am really sorry I wasn't there for your duel Joey." "Ah don't worry about it Heather. I knew you were there watching and cheering me on, and besides Kaiba whipped that Siegfreak's butt!" Joey shrugged it off in his usual goofy manner, to which you teasingly replied with. "I know. And that was very noble of you Joey, cheering Seto on like that, if I didn't know any better I would say the two of you were good friends." "Heather Owens don't say such things!" Joey exclaimed grabbing your arms and shaking you slightly, which just made you, laugh at his antics. No one could make you laugh like Joey Wheeler. You followed your friends towards where the final duel was going to be held, at a grand castle which you were convinced Seto only designed it to link to the title King of Games. "Well wish me luck." Yugi changed to Yami once again as he prepared for his final duel. "Knock him dead man!" "Show them what the King of Games can do!" "Good luck Yugi." You added softly after such fiery comments from both Tristan and Duke with a smile which just caused Yami to smile back at you, giving you the thumbs up as he went to take his place waiting for Leon to begin the duel. You stood beside Professor Hawkins and Nikki, as you waited for Seto to begin the duel, seeing a smug face of Siegfried, a look of eagerness was shining in his eyes, you couldn't trust him as far as you could throw him. So why was he still here? Why didn't Seto throw him out of Kaiba Land? You glanced over at the brunet seeing a successful and smug look in his eyes along with the familiar cold, professional front which he always showed in front of other people. Seto wanted to make sure that Siegfried learnt his lesson and to keep his enemies close by, but why wasn't Siegfried squirming? What was he up to?

OK I really don't want to get into this duel and I really want to get this over with and move on to better ideas so I am skipping the duel. People should know Yugi wins. Go to . for some of the episodes to know what exactly happens OK

"Have you got everything?" Seto asked, as you packed away the last few items into a suitcase. "I think so. If I have left anything I hope you will be able to bring it back for me." You said with an efficient and excited tone, you were going home, going to see your dad once again, but you also felt low, Seto and Mokuba weren't coming back to Domino with you and the others. There were staying in America a little bit longer, to see that everything is in order and Kaiba Land is running smoothly before they come home. "You know I will Heather." Seto spoke softly, coming up behind and helping you shut the case, you noted a slightly saddened tone in his voice as spoke to you. "Are you going to miss me Seto?" You asked teasingly, turning round and wrapping your arms his neck, causing him to smile and wrap his arms around your waist tightly, pulling you closer to his strong, hard, warm body, which just seemed to be more defined in that handsome white suit that he was wearing. "Like the air I breathe." He replied back rubbing the tip of his nose against yours. "Interesting analogy care to elaborate on that?" You whispered breathlessly, his warm breath enticing you to come closer to his lips. "Well... to... begin..." Seto whispered slowly closing the very short gap that was between you, claiming your lips so softly in a short kiss then closing the gap again, each soft, enticing, dizzying kiss became longer and longer, with more and more passion. There was no longer any space between you, Seto was holding you so tightly, but you didn't care you were lost in this incredible sensations, emotions, you just wanted more. You began to run your fingers through his gorgeous chestnut brown hair, and gave permission for Seto to enter his tongue into your mouth which you instantly began to fight for dominance. You couldn't help yourself, it felt like you were on fire and surrendering to these overwhelming emotions all at the same time. Were you really truly falling for Seto Kaiba?

Soon the inevitable happened, from such passion, fire, intensity both you and Seto began to run out of air and reluctantly you both separated panting heavily as if both of you had ran the London Marathon. "Excellent... evaluation... Mr Kaiba." You gasped out between breaths with a smile playing on your lips, which were just not touching Seto's with yours. "Will... you... allow me... to do extra credit... Miss Owens?" Seto panted back, trying to close the gap once again. "NO!" I small voice yelled instantly snapping you and Seto out of your perfect bubble, and turn to see Mokuba standing there, smiling but also a sense of urgency in his grey eyes. "Sorry guys but I was trying to get you to stop, but you didn't want to hear me, so I had to yell before you started again. It's time to go Heather." Mokuba told you in an apologetic tone, as to interrupting you and seeing the blush crossing your cheeks. "It's alright Mokuba. I guess this is it." You replied softly, pulling out of Seto's grasp reluctantly, looking into his perfect blue eyes once again. "I'm sorry I can't see you off." Seto apologises for the fiftieth time in the last hour. "And I told you that it's alright Seto. I know you still have things to do, but it's only a week and we will see each other again. Besides that is what I call a goodbye kiss." You giggled softly, getting hold of your suitcase. "You're telling me. But my bed will feel very empty now with you not being there." Seto commented, taking your suitcase from you and walking with you and Mokuba to the lift that will take you to the foyer of the hotel. He was going to take a limo to Kaiba Corp whilst you, Mokuba and Roland were taking a limo to the airport. You blushed at his little whine and smiled at him teasingly. "Well you are going to have to get use to that from now on because it'll be back to normal when we are back in Domino." "No! Don't say that!" Seto exclaims mockingly, pulling you into a huge hug, desperate not to let you go, making you and Mokuba giggle at his actions. "Come chuckle you are not getting out of this one!" You exclaim pulling the younger Kaiba into the cuddle as well. "I gonna miss you two! You better come back in a week I just will not be happy you hear me!" You stated, as all of you let go as the elevator was coming to the bottom. "I hear you. I promise we won't stay longer then we have to Heather. I'm going to miss you!" "Just keep telling yourself one week." You whispered to Seto giving him one final short kiss goodbye before both of you went your separate ways.

At Airport

"I might have known you guys were going to be late!" You called out teasingly, as Mokuba successfully found the rest of the gang. "Hey Heather! Are you coming home with us?" Nikki asked excitedly, pulling you into a huge bear hug. "I will be if I survive you sudden glomping attacks!" You gasped with laughter, as your sister let you go. "So what is your dad gonna do when you get home?" She asked, knowing full well your dad wasn't going to let you off for suddenly taking off like that. "Oh I just have to clean the entire house and help him with the garden. No too much of a big deal, just my social life will be nonexistent for a week. But that not what I am worried about." You spoke in a sad tone as you waited for the plane to finish it last preparations. "What are you worried about Heather?" Tea asked, as all of you waved goodbye to Professor Hawkins, Rebecca, Duke, Mokuba and Roland. "Ryou." You simply answered, making all of your friends go quiet. "You haven't seen him since you left have you?" Sam asked, which you simply shook your head no. "What are you gonna say to him?" Joey asked, in a slightly agitated tone. "Good question." You sighed, not knowing what to say to Ryou Bakura when you got home. Could you still be friends after everything that happened?

FF To back at School in Domino Japan

"Ryou I am really sorry but I am with Seto and... no that's not right either!" You spoke out loud to yourself still struggling to find a way to tell Ryou that you just wanted to be friends with him, and there was no chance for the two of you to get together. But the words weren't coming out. You had to do something because you didn't want to put strain on the rest of your friends because of what happened. It's not their fault and they shouldn't have to choose between you and Ryou. You won't let that happen you couldn't. You had to talk to him now! You took a deep breath and stated to yourself "Ready or not. Here goes."

Suddenly a pair of hands covered your eyes and a voice said. "Guess who?" "No way!" You gasped out as you recognised the voice.

"Maggie!" You declared with a smile, turning around and embracing your aunt happily, since you haven't seen her or your uncle and cousins for so long. "Hi sweetheart, it's good to see you." "It's good to see you to Maggie but what are you doing here?" You asked curiously, wondering why you aunt has come all the way to school just to see you. "Well I wanted to see you before delve into the time consuming task of housework which your father has issued to you for your little sudden disappearing act, and well I wanted to ask you if you are still available on Saturday the 4th." You nodded understanding what he meant. "Uncle David's birthday, what time is the party?" You asked, checking to see if you and your dad have time to go and see her before the celebrations. "It starts at five, so you don't have to worry about not having time to see Lily." Maggie told you reassuringly which just made you smile. "Sure I'll be there." "Alright, well I leave you to talk to your friend before you go home and get that house spotless." Maggie told you happily, nudging slightly to make you laugh. "OK. But make sure my dad doesn't leave work early, he'll just get under my feet." You joked as your aunt began to walk away. "Consider it done." Maggie stated with a smile and finally left, that was when you heard. "Heather."

You took a deep breath and turned around to find yourself facing the very person you wanted to talk to. "Hi Ryou." You spoke softly, leaving an awkward silence between the two of you, as more and more students began to leave the school, some of them being your friends, who were trying unsuccessfully not to stare and see what was going on. "Ryou..." "Heather..." "... I'm sorry!" Both of you had said at the same time, which resulted in Ryou looking very surprised at you. "Why are you saying sorry Heather? It's my fault. I shouldn't have..." "Kissed me? No you shouldn't have." You put it bluntly, as Ryou hesitated and looked ashamed at what he did, that just made you feel so guilty about how blunt you were. You took a deep breath and sighed, biting your lip. "I'm sorry Ryou because I don't have the same feelings you have for me. I just want us to stay friends." You spoke carefully, finally finding the courage to look into his hazel eyes and tell him what he should and needed to hear. There it was, the hurt you caused him, slowly seeping from his eyes, as he pulled his gaze away from yours and seemed a little hesitant. "I- I just thought maybe, but that's alright. As long as I get to see you..." He spoke softly, bringing his eyes briefly to yours and looked away again to reassure you that he had truly accepted what you had said. "Ryou..." You spoke softly, placing your hand on his shoulder causing him to look into your eyes once again, with a curious look. "Friends?" You asked in a slightly worried voice, which just made Ryou smile. "Friends, but if anything happens Heather between you and Kaiba..." "Ryou..." You sighed as he said this. "No Heather let me finish..." You sighed softly, and remained silent, letting him continue with what he has got to say. "…I'll be there for you, if Kaiba did anything to you Heather, just please don't run away again." You smiled playfully, "As long as you don't kiss me again. Deal?" "Deal!" Both of you shook on it, with smiles on your faces, finally everything was back to normal. You looked at your watch and realised the time, "Oh gotta go now Ryou. I'll see you around." You state in a hurry, running off and waving to your friends in the process, before leaving the school. You ran down the street and came to a sudden stop of sensing once again of being watched. And knowing your intuitions that you were, however this time, it felt like the person watching you was confused, frustrated, seeking answers and there was also a deep darkness that was consuming them as well, making you shiver to the core. Who could it be? As quickly as you sensed the person watching you, they disappeared again. Leaving you standing there for a moment worried about what is there to come, before you continued your way down the street towards your home.

(? POV) There she was, running along without a care in the world. Every part of your being was telling you to attack her now. However you could not, your Master had something big planned, and needed her to be oblivious as possible. However you couldn't stop yourself from going to see her and watch her. She resembles Kira so much, and in her eyes you can see the same kindness that Kira once showed you, when she tried to set you free, but she must die! Just like her mother!

(Nikki's POV) "Come on Brian you know you want too!" You pleaded desperately along with your boyfriend, the band and the entire gang, including Bakura, who had told you all that he and Heather made up with one another, but you could see that it was going to take a little while to get over her. "You lot aren't going to give up on this are you?" Brian spoke slightly agitated as he carried some more cases of vegetables into the kitchen. "Nope!" You spoke with a smile, not afraid to push him a little to get what you all wanted. To go over and at least help Heather with the amount of housework she was doing. "Nicole, leave Brian alone." Your mother inputted, giving you a warning glare. "Mr Owens it was my fault Heather left Domino without a word." Ryou spoke up softly in Heather's defence for the first time, admitting his guilt about Heather leaving suddenly. "That maybe so Ryou, however I think the main cause of my little Heather leaving was indeed was that irresponsible Seto Kaiba!" Brian spoke bitterly as he said Kaiba's name. You could understand how he felt, you were so angry with him when you found out Heather had left because of what he had said to her. However, he has been earning back not only Heather's trust but yours too, slowly. You had noticed that Heather looked so much happier when Kaiba was around, and it just seemed that a little glimpse of the real Heather Owens is shining through. Unfortunately though Kaiba has yet to managed to begin winning over Brian's trust once again, which you feared might cause the little bit of Heather that was beginning to show, to go back into hiding again, into the sanctuary which she had built for herself all those years ago, to keep herself safe when she was silent for so long.

"I cannot understand why she had forgiven him." Brian continued to rant on angrily, and without warning, without you controlling it you spoke up, "Heather can see something in Kaiba that none of us could ever understand. I think it allows her to trust him, I believe that is why she has forgiven him. I mean... my mom forgave my dad for what he did. That's why she's with you... she forgave and moved on..." After saying that everyone went quiet and you noticed your mother blushing furiously at what you had just said. "He still hurt my baby girl!" Brian spoke in a deep fatherly, angered tone that just reminded you of your dad, and how he always protected you, all those years ago, before everything went wrong. You didn't even realise that you were so lost in your painful memories that you found yourself being held tightly in a pair of warm comforting arms. You looked back a little to see it was Sam obviously he noticed your pain and had silent come to help you through it in his usual sweet manner, without saying a word. He always made you feel better. "Can we still go and see her Brian? I miss my sister!" You eventually spoke up, snapping him out of his angry moment and to fall victim to your cutest pout. "Aw now why did you have to go and pull that look for? You know I can't resist my three favourite girls when they pull that look!" Brian exclaimed trying to look away making you giggle mischievously. "I know fear our evil powers!" You declared making all your friends laugh at your sudden expression.

(Your POV) Wearing a pair of denim overalls, a long sleeved dark blue shirt, boots and your hair tied back in a light blue bandana you were dancing around the room, singing passionately with the CD player which was playing very loudly, you could have heard it half way up the street. The song that was playing was, Believe In by Skwib. You picked up some bin bags and began to dance out of the front door, towards the bin out front, completely oblivious to the world around you. All you knew was that, everything for the time being was right, all you needed now was a certain tall, dark and handsome boyfriend to turn up and sweep you off your feet. You suddenly felt a heavy hand land on your shoulder, causing fear and instinct to kick in. You grabbed the hand, and flipped the person over your shoulder with great speed and force, without thinking. Then you flipped forward, pinning the body to the ground with your knee and brought your fist ready to punch down the person if they tried to get up. However through the haze of sheer focus, you saw a pair of familiar very scared chocolate brown eyes, making you snap out of your current mood.

"Joey Wheeler! Never sneak up on me like that!" You remanded him in a worried tone, thinking you might have cause some serious damage towards your friend, as you got off him and began to help the trembling Joey Wheeler to his feet. "Heather... you are very scary when you are angry." Joey stuttered out as you helped him steady himself on his feet. "I am so sorry Joey." You apologised profusely, "Don't be sorry Heather. I tried to warn him, but no he insisted on surprising you." You hear Nikki's voice speak up in rather an amuse tone. You looked up and saw all your friends, all wearing old looking clothes and prepared to take on something. "But still I shouldn't have done what I did I am sorry Joey." You replied back, apologising again for what you did. "Ah forget about it Heather. I feel better knowing that you can take someone on. I mean you are scary when you are angry." Joey exclaimed putting an arm around your shoulders, making you laugh. "That wasn't me being angry Joey. That was me being afraid. Trust me I am not a nice person when I am angry, so... I guess I am rarely angry." You exclaim with laughter in your voice as you saw the brief look of horror on Joey's face. "So what are you guys here for?" You asked changing the subject quickly. "Your dad took pity on you!" Tea spoke up with a smile. "Yeah we have come to help!" Yugi added with that cute smile he always had. "Oh no you guys it's alright I got it covered, I can do it." You exclaim in surprise why on earth they would want to help you with your punishment. "Nu uh you are not getting rid of us that easily Heather! Besides I want to see you dance some more." Nikki exclaimed teasingly which caused you to blush furiously. "Right, take down stairs girls upstairs I want this place spotless!" You exclaim in a military tone, trying to cover up your embarrassment. "Yes ma'am!" All you friends declare each one giving you a playful salute before dashing into the house, causing you to giggle uncontrollably.

FF To the house being entirely clean

"You guys rock thank you." You exclaim as you looked around your home to see that it was beyond the standard that you could ever have gotten all by yourself. "Ah you would have done the same for us Heather." Tristan spoke up with a smile, "You better believe it. Are you all gonna be alright going home?" "Oh yeah sure Heather no worries." "Stop worry so much it's not good for you!" You friends told you as they began to leave leaving you by yourself. You let out a huge sigh and collapsed on the couch in exhaustion. It has been a while since you just hung out with your friends even when you were just cleaning your house. You close your eyes and began to be lulled into the sweet enticement of sleep, however you were soon denied when you heard the sharp trill of the home phone, making you grumble loudly in frustration as you got up and answered the phone tiredly. "Hello?" You asked slightly gruffly from you almost being asleep, but there was nothing but silence on the other end of the phone. "Hello?" You asked more forcefully, feeling irritated, some idiot was playing practical jokes again, so you just put the phone down. As soon as you did the phone began to ring again. "Hello?" You started again, trying to keep the irritation form your voice, but once again there was silence. "Stupid, inconsiderate planks!" You spoke angrily putting down the phone once again, having in ring for a third time. You just picked it up angrily, and just listened without greeting the person on the other end of the phone, and again there was nothing, this time you slammed the phone down, fully annoyed, breaking the phone entirely. "You should be careful with your possessions Kira! You never know when you might need it!" A familiar raspy voice spoke behind you, making you spin around to see your worst nightmare, the man who looked liked death and had burning red eyes standing there bold as brass, and quick as a flash her had his hands around your neck, gripping tightly, chocking the very life out of you. As you were struggling to breathe for some reason you couldn't feel your feet against the ground anymore. But he has even tried to raise you, so why couldn't you touch the floor? Were you shrinking? Because it was sure not helping your situation, as you continued to struggle to breathe. "Poor little girl!"

The shrill melodic tone pierced through your mind as you eyes snapped open and you sat up quickly panting and gasping for breath. You looked around to find yourself in your home, on your own, with the phone ringing once again. You turned to look at the phone to see it continuing to ring. Was that all a nightmare? Or is it coming true? You got up out of your seat, and walked tentatively over to the phone, looking around to see if you were safe. "Hello?" You asked softly, hearing nothing but silence...

"Hello beautiful. Did I wake you?" You suddenly heard a deep, familiar sexy voice suddenly speak on the other end of the line. "Hey you! I am so glad to hear your voice." You stated happily, longing for the physical being of Seto Kaiba to be right next to you. "I'm glad to hear yours. I have been missing you Heather. My bed feels so empty without you there." You couldn't help but fall silent and blush furiously at what Seto had said, which obviously made Seto stutter as he realised how that had sounded. "I-I didn't mean... Heather I'm sorry I..." "You just miss snuggling up to me in your sleep?" You asked with a small smirk on your face. "Yes... I mean I don't snuggle!" Seto exclaimed in a shock tone and you can imagine that faint blush that you can only can see when you really close to him was gracing an appearance on his cheeks. "Oh yes you do Mr Kaiba, you do snuggle and makes you look very cute." You continued to tease, knowing full well you making the most powerful CEO in Japan blush like crazy. "I do not! End of discussion!" Seto spoke in a flustered tone and then you heard another voice. "Seto why is your face all red?" You laughed "Hi Mokie!" You said down the phone, "My face isn't red and Heather says Hi." Seto countered trying desperately to get off the subject. "Oh! Hi Heather!" You heard the excited voice of the pre teen yell out, and then you began to hear a fight over the phone. "Seto can talk to her please!" "What about me? I have been waiting forever to call Heather!" You just giggled at the two Kaiba brother arguing slightly over who would talk to you. "Seto..." You spoke carefully with a smile on your face. "Yes Heather?" "... speaker phone." You simply said, probably creating a sudden dawning on the young CEO's face, and also you heard laughing. "Heather you made Seto go red again!" You just giggled again, now hearing the younger Kaiba's voice so clearly. "Don't pick on your big brother Mokuba!" You reprimanded him, with nothing but mischief in your eyes. "Thank you Heather." Seto spoke in that slight smug tone, obviously thinking _She is on my side Mokie!_ "That's my job!" You then added cheekily hearing a deep groan from Seto. "Heather! I miss you so much! How are Adam and Alex?" Mokuba asked pleadingly, it was obvious he was being sincere about missing you. "I haven't seen Adam and Alex yet but I bet they are missing you, and so am I. When are you guys coming home?" You asked pleadingly, feeling your heart ache a little knowing that you and Seto weren't in the same country. "Just a few more days Heather..." That's when you heard the front door go, making you look up to see your dad walking in. "I can't wait... Hi dad!" You leaned up and kissed him on the cheek as he came pass you, as he asked. "Who is on the phone?" "Seto and Mokuba." You answered and immediately you saw his facial features darken immensely, making you look at him with a frown, he has really taken a disliking to Seto since you returned home, even when you explained he was always there to protect you, and took care of you. "Seto I got to go." You spoke carefully watching your father go into the kitchen. "Is everything alright Heather?" He asked in a worried tone, obviously picking up the phone so Mokuba couldn't hear. "Yeah it's just my dad, you're not his most favourite person at the moment since you made his baby girl run away." His end of the line went silent for a few moments, making you speak up again. "Seto, I have forgiven you and you have forgiven me. If my dad has issues he is going to have to deal with them." You spoke reassuringly, knowing full well that your dad was listening in, so you put emphasis on the words. "But I did make you run away Heather." Seto spoke softly, more of a mumble obviously trying to keep the conversation from Mokuba.

"Seto, what's done is done, we have moved on and so the same has to apply to my dad." You reply reassuringly, hearing Seto sigh lightly, "You know you are a girl after my own heart." Making you laugh, "Hey I learn from the past. Well I better go, it's getting late. Come home soon alright I miss you and Mokuba." You whispered softly, meaning every single word. "I miss you too Heather. We'll be home soon. Bye beautiful." "Bye Seto, stay safe." You place the phone down and let out a light sigh. "Do you hear every word?" You asked, as your dad walked into the living room. "I still don't think you should be seeing that boy anymore." Your dad said sternly. "Dad, we are still earning each other's trust, we hit a bump and I am sorry you feel that way, but Seto... he makes me feel a little like my old self again." You pleaded softly, speaking nothing but the truth. "Well... he needs to claw himself back into my good books and let me assure you that is very difficult to do." "I know daddy. Good night." You spoke softly, kissing his cheek, and going upstairs to your bed.

Once again you woken up by the shrill tone of the house phone, it was the dead of night and you wondered who it could be. Is your dream coming true? You climbed out of bed cautiously, rubbing your eyes as you walked across the room as the ringing continued, when you opened the door to your room, you heard your dad grumble past. "Who on earth would be calling at this hour?" You followed him, wondering who it was and more of as back up, hoping it wasn't another attack from the man with the red eyes. "Heather it's alright go back to bed." Your dad told you, knowing why you were following, as he answered the phone gruffly. "Hello." You were beginning to go back to bed, until you noticed a change in your dad's tone. "What? Oh dear God! Yes, yes I'll take care of the restaurant, and the boys you go? Don't worry Heather and I will take care of everything this end. Just get ready and we'll be right over." You looked curiously as you saw completely shock and surprise on your father's face, as he put the phone down and ran his fingers through his hair. "Dad... what's wrong?" You asked tentatively, as he looked at you, your father began to say...


	39. Chapter 39

**True Friend, True Love (Seto Kaiba) #39**

"You need to go and get you're your uniform and anything else you need for school tomorrow. We have to go to David's and Maggie's right now." Your dad spoke with urgency in his voice that just sent chills down your spine, and you did as he asked without question. Getting everything you needed for school and for Jasmine who had grown a whole lot when you were away, and she was walking around sleepily wondering as much as you at to what was going on. "Dad why don't you tell me what is going on? Are the twins safe? David and Maggie too? What is going on?" You asked earnestly, as you picked up your bag with your things and hooked Jasmine's leash onto her collar, and all three of you made your way to the car, your father sighed as he gripped the wheel and pulled out. "Twins are fine and so are Maggie and David." You father first told you reassuringly, as you went down the quiet road, in the dead of night. "Then what is going on dad? You are really starting to scare me." You demanded, in a now really worried tone, causing your dad to sigh again. "Maggie and David received a phone call about twenty minutes ago from America. Maggie's cousin Liam had died, in a fire about two weeks ago, he was saving people's lives, he was a fireman and just about over an hour ago, his wife had passed away from an overdose on an unknown substance." You sat there in shock at what you were hearing. "Is Maggie OK?" You asked softly, knowing full well that Maggie's cousin was the only member of family she had left. "She's very upset Heather, but there is more and the reason we are driving over there now is, David and Maggie are going to New York. Liam and Marie had a daughter, Lexie Matthews. She all on her own and Maggie and David are leaving as soon as possible to pick her up. We are her only family left now, so she coming to live here in Domino. I said we can take care of everything this end, the boys and the restaurant." "Yes of course." You replied agreeing totally with your father, you couldn't imagine how you would be feeling losing both your parents in a short time frame, left all alone. Your dad gave you a grateful smile as he pulled up to your aunt and uncle's house. You let out a sigh tonight was going to be a long night.

FF to morning

(Alex's POV) Your football alarm clock blared at you, causing you to slam it against the wall and turn over in your bed under the nice warm covers. You did not want to get up your bed was too comfy this morning. But before you could fall asleep you felt a weight on your bed and on top of you and something wet suddenly pressed against your ear. "Hmmmm Adam! Leave me alone! Want to sleep!" You mumbled softly trying to pull your covers over your head but the weight of your brother wouldn't let you. "Wa you talkin' 'bout?" You hear you tired brother's voice from the other bed, throwing the covers over his head. OK if your brother was over in his bed then who was on your bed licking your ear. You looked up to see a huge black wet nose. "Wa?" You questioned still half asleep trying to think why your mother had a cold wet black nose. But soon enough you were wide awake a loud bark was made right beside your ear. Making you yell out and fall out of bed along with your brother who had jumped out of bed by the loud noise too. "Jasmine? You got those two lazy bones up yet?" You hear a female voice which was definitely not your mum's and you finally realised that the weight on your bed was Jazz, Heather's rotweiller. "Good Morning boys, sleep well?" You looked at the door and saw your smiling cousin, Heather wearing her own school uniform, at the door to yours and Adam's room. "Heather? What are you doing here?" Adam asked sleepily, as you rubbed your eyes. "Getting you guys ready for school, come on up and at'em new day has begun." She simply said, leaving the two you to get up, and wondering why is your cousin here. "You been dreaming about her again haven't you?" Great your brother was starting again.

(Your POV) You finished off making breakfast for the twins as they were busy getting ready, making a list in your head on how your day should be went about. You had to drop the twins off at their school after explaining what is going on. Thankfully dad let you borrow the car, then you have a few essays to hand in due to your absence, then you have to go to University, pick up the twins and then start clearing out Maggie's and David's office room, and make it up for a teenage girl. Today is going to be a very long day. "I do NOT have a crush on her!" "Yea you do!" You couldn't help but chuckle to yourself as you heard your two twin cousins arguing, and by the sounds of it, Adam was teasing poor Alex about having a crush on a girl. "Who is this we are talking about?" You asked teasingly as you placed in front of each twin their breakfast. "No one!" Alex said hotly but you noticed a blush crossing his cheeks. "Alex likes Rebecca Hawkins!" Adam informed you, looking completely evil as he stared down his twin. "I do not!" Alex retaliated from a piece of waffle causing his brother to retaliate. "Enough! You two know better than to waste food! What would your dad say and my dad!" You said sternly, slamming your palm on to the desk. "Sorry Heather." They both spoke ashamed at what they have done. It has been drilled into your head and theirs, to never waste food by throwing it around. It was sacrilege considering that both their parents were in the cuisine business. "Well clean yourselves up, We have to leave in like ten minutes." You spoke in a softer tone to your younger cousins, as you began to clear the breakfast things away. "Heather... where's mum and dad?" Adam asked as he placed his dish in the hot water and began to wash it. You let out a sigh and took a deep breath, they deserved the truth and that is what you were going to give them.

FF a few days

You rested your head against the cool metal that was your locker, you had a small headache from the lack of sleep you been having. You were further behind in your work then you originally thought, but you have finally caught up. Good thing too because the twins and your dad were running you ragged with having to keep an eye on them and running errands constantly for your dad. "Hey! You look shattered!" I familiar voice spoke making you smile to yourself at the fact they were stating the obvious. "No I'm not I only appear to be." You teased wiggling your index finger as you turned your head slightly to see your sister there laughing lightly at your teasing manner. "You know you can't keep this up." Nikki soon turned a little serious, and a little worried about your present state. "I don't plan to. I have caught up with everything and dad is going to watch the gruesome twosome! Therefore I have the whole afternoon and the house to myself to have a kip." You state with a smile taking your head away from the soothing cool metal. "Well," Nikki began walking up behind you resting her hands on your shoulders leaning down so she spoke quietly in your ear, "I'm sure there's a tall handsome brunette that wouldn't mind helping you 'kip' and maybe a few other fun things that would take place upstairs.." she paused briefly stepping away and smirking slightly leaving you looking at her confused, "in your bedroom..." she added. You felt your face go a shade of red as you shot up and took a quick swipe at your sister to find her out of your reach. "What," she asked, "I'm only telling the obvious again." She smirked sticking her tongue out at you laughing. "For your information we are not like that. Seto is too much of a gentleman." You exclaimed trying to cool down your heated cheeks. "Awww so innocent!" Nikki exclaimed throwing her arm over your shoulders and hugging you tight. "Heather, Kaiba is a guy and he has bound to at least thought about it once. And with a hottie like you Heather he has thought about it tons of times a day." "He has not! Nic Nac I swear you have a filthy mind!" You exclaim again shaking your head at her in despair. "Oh dear Cracker Jack you will know the ways of the world, and I am sure Kaiba will have great pleasure in showing you them." Nikki continued making you growl playfully and ruffles her hair in response to her devilish comments. ""Hea! hea! Hea! Hands off the hair girly.. my locks are sacred wouldn't you know" Nikki smirks playfully trying to get you in return but you were too quick and dodged into your next class and sat down. "For someone who is exhausted you move pretty quick!" Nikki stated with a slight pout trying to fix her hair after your sudden attack on it. You just grinned slightly, "You know it!" Watching Nikki wearily as she sat down, just in case she decides to attack your hair with your guard down, but once she was sufficiently away you got your stuff out and waited for the teacher to turn up, preparing yourself for the lesson.

FF Final bell

You let out a sigh before you began to pack your things away. Finally you can go home and relax, catch on some well needed sleep. You couldn't wait. You got up from your desk, packed your bag and were practically the first one out of the door and to your locker. In a few quick moments you had changed your shoes before anyone else has even begun to and was out of the main entrance and into the courtyard. Oh you were so ready to change into something warm and comfortable, have some hot chocolate and curl up with your favourite book, until you fall asleep. Yes this was going to be a good night for you indeed. "Now if I had legs like yours I would wear a skirt permanently!" You heard a familiar, slow deep voice speak up behind you. You spun around to see the person you thought you wouldn't see for another few years.

"Biff!" You squealed and practically leapt onto the blonde with blue highlights and blue eyes, and just looked so handsome. He just laughed as he held you up and spun you around, you not caring that the whole of Domino High school population seeing you like this. You don't know what it was but Biff could always bring that little five year old out of her shell just a tiny bit. He is after the all the only other person other than your dad who has seen you so carefree and wild before meeting Lee Dawson. "I missed you so much!" You exclaimed as Biff set you down onto your feet again. "I missed you too H! I was so worried when you disappeared, but I am so glad you are OK!" Biff exclaimed hugging you tight, and you responded to as happily. "Excuse me hottie, but my sister is taken..." You heard a slightly stern voice, causing you to pull away from Biff with a smile as you saw Nikki standing there looking a little stern, but not to the degree of actually wanting to kill Biff with her glare. Must have been the way you reacted to him, that caused to hold that back for the moment. This caused you to smile, knowing Biff's reaction. "Hmmm charming little thing aren't you!" Biff just stated with a smile, obviously recognising the familiar protective look which he himself has for you, causing you to laugh in a way you haven't for a while. Making the situation far more relaxed and making the gang and band who had just shown up look confused at your reaction, they have never really seen you so relaxed before and well, never really seen you practically glomp someone in public before. "My boyfriend thinks so to... but I like the highlights.." Nikki exclaimed smiling broadly, walking up to Biff's tall figure and reaching up to play with his blonde hair, which Biff very, VERY rarely allows, which impressed you immensely.

"What happened to the look don't touch rule?" Sam said in a pouty voice, making you and Nikki laugh at his antics. "BUT HIS HAIR IS COOL! SEE! IT'S BLUE!" Nikki laughed continuing to play with Biff's hair. "Maybe I should throw in blue highlights.. it seems to attract more attention from you!" Sam just smirked and that immediately directed your sister's attention from Biff to him, as she hugged him tight. "Maybe.. that or red or purple.. or a mix that would be AWESOME! But I do love your normal blonde hair Sammy" Nikki teased as she began to play with his blonde hair making you laugh lightly at her antics until you felt a light tap on your shoulder, causing you to look at Biff who was beginning to sign. *Is this Nikki you have been talking about?* He asked curiously. *Yep* You signed back with a grin. *Is she always like that?* Biff then asked with a comical flair in his hands as he signed to you making you laugh and answer with your own voice. "Yep!" "Hey! I feel left out you two!" Nikki said with a pout, which just made you feel cheeky. "Talking about you lovie not to you!" Which obviously caused your friends to look at you with wonder. This was not the Heather Owens they have become use to and know. You had never talked like that before.

"Nicole right?" Biff asked with a smile which Nikki responded with an enthusiastic nod and struck a Joey like pose that just made you have the giggles and Biff to laugh lightly. "Nice to meet you I'm..." But a mischievous streak struck you and you interrupted. "Biff!" Causing Biff to frown playfully knowing what was coming. "No I'm..." " Biff, I named you Biff and you will always be Biff!" You then ruffles his head good and proper knowing full well what was about to happen, but yet you continued. "Get use to it!" You state, moving away from your oldest friend slowly. "RIGHT!" Quick as a flash Biff suddenly grabbed you and began to spin you around and around, making you very dizzy. "You know full well not to touch my hair H!" Biff teased, as he continued to spin you around. "Biff! Stop you're going to make me sick!" You claim laughing. "What's my name?" He asked, but you being stubborn at the moment refused to say it. "Biff!" "No my real name H!" You couldn't help but continue to laugh, as you yelled out "BIIIIIIIIIIIFFFFFFFFF!" "OK Where has OUR Heather gone!" You hear Joey exclaim as Biff began to slow down in spinning you. "She's right here! ok.. ok.. my sister is about to hurl.. I suggest you put the feather girl down..." You heard Nikki's voice state calmly, as you came to a stop, and you were could not stand up. Your entire world was still spinning. "I'm not a feather girl and why are their three of you Nic Nac?" You state in an attempted fierce tone, but failed miserably when you felt hands trying to steady you. "I see she cursed you with a nickname too! Can't break old habit can you H?" Biff asked teasingly. "Nope!" You declare happily as you allowed him and Nikki to steady you until you could see straight again. "Well I'm guess I'm like you Biff and counter with a nickname of my own right Cracker Jack?" "Three Nikki's.. the world's crazy enough with one! oh my!" Sam stated laughing, and once again you couldn't help but let another old part of you slip out. "One JUST enough for you huh Sammy?" You asked and instantly covered your mouth surprising yourself at the insinuation in that question.

"OK Who are you and what have you done with our real Heather Owens because she never comes out with stuff like that!" You hear Tristan exclaim instantly making you blush and begin to retreat back into yourself. "Oh no you don't!" You hear Biff growl playfully and began to tickle you, causing you to stop your retreat. "What's my name H!" But you were still determined not to call him by his real name. "Told you it's Biff!" You laughed out trying to get away from his tickling fingers. "Hea! Her boyfriend should be the one asking that question!" Nikki stated with a smirk causing your cheeks to burn with a crimson blush. "Nic Nac!" You exclaim with great embarrassment. "What or is it you?" Nikki added cheekily silencing you for good. "Don't worry H! I won't let the big bad Kaiba come and get you!" Biff teased with a hug from behind, resting his chin on your shoulder. "I'll just have to hit on him instead!" Biff added causing you to elbow him lightly in the stomach, "Sean Andrew Pittaway don't you even dare!" You spoke sternly, which just caused him to grin. "Made you say it!"

(Seto's POV)

You began to slowly walk over to the court yard in hopes to catch Heather leaving but you suddenly stopped when you noticed some guy over by _your_ Heather. He had blonde hair with blue highlights and blue eyes. You already didn't like him. He was all over _YOUR_ girlfriend! What did he think he was doing? Making her laugh like that! Hugging her in that way! From behind! Making it seem like **he **was _her_ boyfriend!

Jealousy was beginning to take it hardened grasp on you, but then the realisation of what happened last time you allowed your jealousy to take hold hit you like a ton of bricks. Heather ran away from you when you were in this jealous rage, and it wasn't even her fault, Bakura kissed her! You close your eyes and took a deep breath to calm yourself. You were going to do this rationally you know Heather and she would never do anything to purposely insult you or hurt you. She is just too sweet to do that. Once you had yourself under control, you place an emotionless mask upon your face and approached the geek squad, Nicole's band, Heather and this... unidentified young man, slowly and casually, before you knocked the stuffing out of him for even daring to touch Heather in such a way. As soon as you were in Heather vision line your mind was cleared of torturous thoughts when your little Guardian Angel's face just lit up when she saw you. "Seto!" She exclaims happily with that gorgeous smile she has, stunning you slightly as she escaped the arms of the blonde and practically ran up to you and leapt into your arms, wrapping her legs around your waist and her arms around your neck, burying her sweet face into your neck, as you held her tight to keep her and yourself from falling. Her warmth was so soothing, you forgotten where you were and everything around you. You just had your Heather in your arms. "Oh Seto I missed you! Why didn't you tell me you were back?" Heather exclaimed raising her face from your neck, with such a bright smile gracing her lips as slowly and reluctantly you placed her back on her feet. In her beautiful blue eyes you could see she was holding back on kissing you and so were you. But movement from the other figures that were before you brought you back to reality and more specifically the blonde you did not know.

"Heather may I asked who is this and what were you too doing?" You asked as calmly as possible glancing slightly over at the blonde causing Heather to look confused at you and then she turned back to the guy that was all over her. He just stood there taking you in with an impartial glance, as if he was sizing and weighing you up, deciding what to make of you by the looks of things. "My name is Sean. You must be Seto Kaiba, yes?" The blonde asked in an unusual slow tone, slightly slurred possibly, but he looked stone cold sober, so why with the slow talking? That was when your keen eyes noticed something behind his ear. A hearing aid, he was deaf? "I am. Heather is there something you need to tell me, and Sean who?" You answered and asked curtly looking at Heather. "Oh! Seto this is Biff, he is a very old friend of mine, and we have known each other since we were five years old. I only recently met him again when I was in London before everything happened." Heather told you quickly with a smile but you still felt on edge, if he has known Heather since she was five, then he must have some feelings lingering after her. This thought caused you to inwardly groan you only thought you had to deal with Bakura lusting after Heather, now you have this old friend of hers to compete with. You gazed at the blonde again, who was still sizing you up, why? Perhaps he was going to come down on you, hard like Heather's father will do once he finds out you are back. "So when did you get back?" Heather asked snapping you out of your gaze and thoughts. "Yesterday, Mokuba is eager to see you, but he had severe jet lag, so he has slept all day. I thought I'd come and see you and offer you a lift home... You look so tired." You replied noticing for the first time fatigued look in her eyes. "Oh..." Heather laughed suddenly, looking down. "... there was a lot of work for me to catch up on since I up and left suddenly, don't worry I caught up after a few sleepless nights, looking after the twins and preparing for a new arrival..." You were shocked with that part but let her continue, as she sighed. "Can you just take me home, I want to catch up on my sleep. Oh Nic Nac." "Yes sweetie!" Nicole asked curiously as she just watched you and Heather interact with one another. "Would mind taking care of Biff for me? I'm sorry Biff I am in not fit state today." Heather asked and apologised so sweetly. "It's alright H! Just get some rest, alright?" Biff spoke in that same slow speech, as he wrapped his arms around your Heather. _Great he has a nickname for her and everything!_ You thought to yourself bitterly, but remained calm, Heather was ecstatic to see you, why spoil it. "See you guys soon." Heather bid goodbye to her friends and walked beside you, you couldn't helped yourself you wanted to kiss her so badly, but you had to wait just a little longer, you didn't want to embarrass Heather by kissing her public, but there was something else you could do. Slowly, carefully, your finger tips grazed hers, capturing her soft touch slowly, allowing her the chance to move away she felt embarrassed, but her silky touch clasped your rough fingers, and took your hand into your own as you made it towards the limo. God only knew how much you missed her.

(Your POV) As soon as both you and Seto entered his limo and then it started moving you couldn't stop yourself, as both of you moved at the same time and captured each other's lips with your own in a powerful and fiery kiss. How long have you been craving for his warm touch, his quiet reassurance, his sweet taste. "You have no idea how much I have missed you!" You whispered breathlessly as you broke the strong connection between you and Seto for oxygen you needed. "Not as much as I have missed you!" Seto replied back with that sexy smirk on his face, rubbing your nose tenderly. You couldn't help but smile, sighing happily while playing with his soft brown hair with the tips of your fingers. "Today has been full of surprises. First Biff is here, and now you and Mokuba are home..." You buried your nose into Seto's neck and sighed happily. "You and your friend... Sean seem to be very close..." Seto spoke in a casual tone, trying desperately to keep a sense of jealousy out of his tone, which caused you to look up at him. "We are." You simply said softly to him watching his reaction. "Hmm." He simply murmured causing you to sit up, and make him look you in the eye, wondering what you were going to do.

"Talk to me." You spoke softly and calmly, not wanting to press Seto into an uncomfortable position. "It's nothing." Seto spoke trying to change the subject, but you couldn't allow him to. "Seto... Do you trust me?" You asked softly with a sigh, making Seto's eyes widen and bring his hand to your cheek. "Of course I do." He exclaimed lightly, wondering why you even asked that question. "Then tell me what is on your mind? Are you worried about Biff?" You asked a slight amused tone as you said your friend's nickname and instantly you saw an irritated look across Seto's handsome face. "Are you sure he doesn't harbour feelings for you Heather and you him? It's just the way he was holding you, the way he was making you laugh..." You looked a little shocked, "You think me and Biff...?" You asked slowly, processing what he had just said. Then a small smile crossed your lips, "Biff has known me since we were five years old. We were partners in crime together. This is before Lee Dawson ever came into my life. So seeing Biff here today, has brought a part of me that I was once was out. Biff is like a brother to me and nothing more, so you don't need to worry about it OK Seto." You asked seeing Seto nod, but you can tell he wasn't entirely convinced, so with a naughty smile you quickly moved your body and straddled his hips, taking him totally by surprise making you blush a little bit at his reaction. "Seto Kaiba just to let you in on a little secret..." You leaned forward to Seto's ear and whispered very softly. "... I am not Biff's type, but you on the other hand..." You couldn't help but smile as you saw the look on Seto's face as he processed what you said and it dawned across his face. "Now no telling anyone, I really shouldn't have said anything, I should have asked Biff if it was OK to say." You said sternly and a little guiltily. Seto just smiled lightly. "I'm sorry. I was letting my jealousy getting the better of me." Seto apologised brushing your fringe from your eyes. "You handled it better than last time." You said softly kissing him gently on the cheek and then resting your entire body against him, closing your eyes slightly. "Tired?" Seto asked amusingly, wrapping his arms around your back bringing you closer to his body, as you yawned. "Very." "My poor little guardian angel." Seto whispered with a smirk on his lips as you began to drift off to sleep, your pendant beginning to glow softly, which Seto barely even noticed as her stroked your hair softly.

(Tyron's POV) "Hmmm! Another connection is being made. The pendant is indeed powerful, and the girl is growing increasingly powerful as well." You smirked at this comment to yourself. "Too bad she lacks the knowledge to wield such power. What I have planned for you my dear little Kira will allow me to have you once again. And this time you won't escape."

(Your POV) *Dream* You were standing in the middle of a thick, dark forest, a sense of foreboding hung in the air, thick and choking. Where were you? It felt so cold and uninviting, but yet you knew you were safe, for now, as long as you did not draw attention to yourself you will be fine. Looking around slowly you saw a path, leading deeper into the creepy forest and there was no other way out. "Looks like I haven't got much of a choice." You sighed to yourself softly to yourself, as you cautiously walked along the dirt beaten path. The branches were thick and had tripped you up a few times as you seemed to walk along the path for what seemed like forever. Why were you here? What was the point of this dream? You had some weird dreams before but this was ridiculous. "Hello?" You called out into the darkness, and you just received your own echo in response. "OK its official this dream is weird!" You spoke out loud in an irritated tone wrapping your arms around yourself as the air began to become more chilled. You only hoped that you would wake up soon and get out of this nightmare.

It seemed like you have been walking for eternity until you heard a very small sound. It was so faint you were surprised you could hear it. It was a sound you were familiar with, someone was crying, crying with the sense of hopelessness instilled into their very soul. It was heartbreaking for you, because you have felt like that, particularly after what Lee had done to you. "Hello?" You called out again, more softly this time, not hearing your echo from the continuing darkness this time, but also the crying was silenced immediately, and you could taste the horrible fear that had consumed this poor person. "Hello? Is there anybody there?" You asked again walking down the path, hoping to see some sort of life within this deep dark wood. "Where are you my love? Come out come out wherever you are?" You heard a creepy voice that just sent chills down your spine causing you to go quiet and your heart began to beat rapidly. Right now you really wanted to wake up. "Go away, leave me along please!" You heard a soft voice whimper just to your left, causing you to spin on your heel to see a small huddled figure deeply entrenched within the dead shrubbery and branches. You squinted to see through the dark to just make out a mass of long hair that was streaked with white. "Hello?" You asked softly, walking forward and caused some branches to snap, making the figure look up in startled fear, making you see it was a young boy aged around Mokuba and the twins' age. "Hi there who are you? Can you tell me where I am?" You asked so softly taking a seat on a root of a tree that was raised from the ground, retaining eye contact with the young boy, who was still trembling like the leaves that were surrounding him. You didn't say anymore you just waited patiently, there was no point rushing the poor boy, you can see in his dark eyes, possible a hazel colour, that he was terrified. You just waited looking at the sky, until you heard a very small voice saying one word. "Jeremy."

You blinked and looked at the boy, who was looking at you curiously, perhaps wondering why you weren't trying to reach him. You did not know, and you noticed that there were fewer branches and trees around, also the air less cold, tense, foreboding. "Hm?" You looked curiously, not sure you heard right. "Jeremy, that's my name." The small boy spoke carefully and wearily, obviously trying to see what your motives are. You just smiled, "Hello Jeremy, it's nice to meet you. Can you tell me where I am?" You asked softly, not making any move to make him panic. "I know you want me my love!" That creepy voice spoke again, making poor Jeremy whimper, and your entire surrounding became gloomier and more branches covered around Jeremy. Making you realise EXACTLY where you were. "This is your sanctuary isn't it?" You asked softly, looking at Jeremy, whose face was now hiding behind his mass of hair. "What?" He looked at you curiously, still a little afraid of you. "Everything around you is reacting to your emotions, this entire place is your sanctuary, you're place to hide to seek refuge, to protect yourself, a place to think and reflect." You told him carefully, trying to make him understand. "My sanctuary? But why is his voice here?" Jeremy asked, cringing again and tears coming to his eyes. "You can shut him out if you want. You can shut me out too if you like this is your sanctuary Jeremy. You decide what happens here." You continued, reassuringly, noticing the branches have become to move away from Jeremy. "How?" He asked slowly moving from his spot, but staying a little distant away from you. "Tell him to go away. That's what I did." You said simply and immediately you saw Jeremy's face crumple in fright. "I can't... He's always there, he won't go away." Jeremy whispered, once again the foliage began to surround him again. "Would you like me to say it with you?" You asked softly, remembering how Nikki helped you. "Really?" You just nodded to the small boy with a small smile. "On the count of three we'll yell out go away together and that voice will be gone. Are you ready?" Jeremy just simply nodded to you.

"OK 1... 2... 3... GO AWAY!" Both of you yelled out into the darkness, and there was nothing but silence. "Is he gone?" Jeremy asked softly. "Did you want him to go away?" Jeremy nodded, as he crept out of his hiding place. "Then he is gone, this is your place. You can get rid of me if you wanted too." You said softly, still not moving as the boy just sat in front of you, shaking his head. "No I don't want you to go. What's your name?" He asked softly, as a very small tiny smile crosses his face. "Oh my name is..."

*End Dream*

"Mr Owens I care about Heather!"

"Yeah sure you do! That's why Heather decided to leave the country because you were so caring to tell her you wanted her out of your life for good."

"I said that in the heat of the moment. You're telling me you never done that before."

"Wished anyone out of my life... NO!"

You opened your eyes slowly hearing a hushed argument in the hall way, and you found yourself lying on the couch in your home. You looked up to see Seto and your dad arguing quietly, daring not to wake you. You let out a sigh, "Am I going to knock your heads together?" You asked out loud making them aware that you are awake. "Heather we were..." Seto began, looking warily at your father. "Arguing, I heard you." You replied softly, waiting to see your father's next move. "You just lucky Heather is forgiving. But as for me sunshine! I'll be watching you like a hawk. No excuse me, I have to get this and get back to the twins. You just catch up on your rest sweetheart. And YOU don't stay long." Your dad said nicely to you and warningly to Seto and then left. "You handled yourself pretty well." You remarked carefully, as Seto continued to stand in the hall way. "He's right I am lucky that you are forgiving." Seto commented, making you look at him. "Then just be grateful, that I have. Like I am grateful you have forgiven me. Dad is just being protective that is all." You replied with a smile. "I know." Seto replied with a small smile of his own and walked over to you. "Oh before I forget and leave you to rest. This is for you." Seto said, sitting beside you and taking something from his pocket. "I haven't really bought you anything, up until now so I got you this." Seto whispered, as he opened a slim box, and inside there was a slim gold bracelet studded with real sapphires and had your name engraved on a small gold plate. "Oh Seto!" You whispered breathlessly, placing your hand over your mouth which just made Seto smirk. "This is something personal from me to you. No family history, or for a formal occasion. I just want to give you something from me Heather." Seto whispered taking your left hand that was covering your mouth and gently began to clip it on your wrist. "Seto, it's beautiful, thank you." You whispered softly, looking from the beautiful bracelet to the handsome young man sitting beside you, bringing a hand to his cheek and gently pressing your lips against his soft ones in a tender kiss.

FF To the next day

You were busy with the final bits and pieces for David, Maggie and Lexie's arrival home. "Adam, Alex, Heather! They're here!" You dad called out, as you put the last of the dishes away. Walking after you're two cousins who raced to the door. "MUM! DAD! YOU'RE HOME!" You hear them cheer, as you walked and stood by your dad, smiling. You have been wondering about that dream you had about that boy Jeremy, was it real? Did he exist? But right now wasn't the right time to think about it, you were meeting a family member you didn't even know you had, and you wanted to welcome her properly like everyone else. And there she was, a little girl about 13 years old, with dark raven hair like Mokuba's with brown highlights looking around nervously, until her eyes met yours. Which to your dismay you saw anger and disgust cloud her pretty eyes as she glared at you. "Brian, Heather. This is Lexie. Lexie this is your uncle Brian and you're other cousin Heather." David introduced you, as Maggie was dealing with the boys. "How dare you look like her!" Lexie spoke venomously to you.


	40. Chapter 40

**True Friend, True Love (Seto Kaiba) #40**

(Your POV) You let out a sigh as you took a seat in the park, looking over at the playground before you. You couldn't help but smile, this was the playground you met Mokuba for the first time, causing you to glance over to the road where you could imagine the black limo waiting patiently, with Seto standing outside of it. You remember that day so clearly. Mokuba took an instant liking to you that day, well after you had calmed down from shouting at those bullies, and Seto wasn't impressed when he first met you but you could tell that was just the way he was back then. But you never ever had someone hate you before you even said a word. The look in Lexie's eyes, she hated you so much. Who did you look like that caused so much pain and anger to burst out from such a young girl? "Ello? Anybody home in there?" You hear a familiar voice chirpily speak up behind you, and knocked on your head lightly. "Hey Nic Nac." You spoke softly, trying to hide the sadness from your tone. "Ahh! Someone answers the door..." Nikki teases, obviously trying to cheer you up a little bit, but you couldn't get Lexie's look from your mind. "Hmmm" You simply murmured concentrating your focus on the playground in front of you. "What's wrong H?" You heard another familiar slow voice ask softly, making you very aware that Biff had come and sat next to you. "Yeah.." Nikki added, hoping over the back of the bench you were sitting on and sat next to you with a teasing grin on her face, and her hazel eyes filled with mischief "You know you don't hmmm me young lady." She declared tickling your sides playfully, making you couldn't help but laugh. "Stop it! How did you find me?" You demanded between laughter, as you finally got Nikki to desist her onslaught against you and she raised her eyebrows.

"How hard should it be to find you missy... we practically can read each other's minds remember!" She declared to you, poking you in the side of your head, obviously trying to make you cheer up, which was working, as you looked at your Nikki playfully. "Ow! Let me guess my old man sent you looking for me hm?" You asked curiously of your two best friends. "Maybe... That I will never tell." You knew it, your dad did send them, even though it was his idea for you to leave for Lexie's benefit he did want to make sure you were alright. But still no one ever hated you that much instantly, not since...You leaned forward and rested your chin in your hands in deep thought. "No one has ever hated me instantly like that... Apart from Lee Dawson I mean." You whispered softly, unable to take that look of hatred from your mind. You heard a slow sigh and the voice of your long time best friend. "Lexie is going through a tough time. I guess she must be focusing her grief and anger onto you H." "Hmmm I don't know this kid, but from what I do know about you, it would take something BIG to "instantly" hate you.. well hate you at all, so I'm sure Sean's right.. she's just finding a wrong way to focus her grief." Even though your friends tried to reassure you, you couldn't help let out a small sad sigh to escape your lips and in an instant your felt to pairs of arms wrap around you in a huge hug. "There's no need for you to be sad sissy... cause if you sad I'm sad." Nikki declared in a child like voice, bringing a small smile to your face as she is said this to you, but your smile became a little bigger as Biff tried to imitate Nikki. "Me too." This just caused you to giggle because you never really heard Biff with a child like voice, ever. "Thanks you two. But I think I have to make myself scarce around Maggie's and David's for a little while." You finally spoke up, feeling a little better then you did before, pulling out of their grasp you stood up and sighed with a little relief. "Sounds like a plan..." Nikki declared softly, getting up, and you felt once again an arm being from over your shoulder as the three of you began to walk. It was Biff, and he had a suspicious smirk on his face.

"Well I know one person who definitely put a smile on your face H!" Biff announced and you caught a crafty wink from Biff to Nikki and Nikki snickered. "Uh huh... I think I know who it is.." Nikki added with a smirk on her face. You on the other hand had no clue what they were talking about. "And who would that be?" You asked almost naively as you looked at both your friends curiously. "Awww so innocent! So sweet!" Biff teased hugging you tight to him, almost cutting off your air supply then he let go and Nikki ran in front of you smiling brightly. "I'll give you a hint.." And with that she turned her face into a frowning glare that was very familiar to you. "He looks like this most of the time." You just couldn't help but laugh at her. "He does not!" You exclaim realises that they both were talking about Seto. "He does around us!" Nikki exclaimed back teasingly, nudging you hard, catching you off guard almost making you fall. "Hey he is getting better!" You exclaim but realised something, Biff was actually sounded happy when he said that Seto made you smile. You turned and looked at him curiously and confused.

"I thought you didn't like him Biff." You asked the blonde with blue highlights softly, and a slight solemn, but gentle look crossed his face. "I never said I didn't like him H. He just has to prove himself worthy of you that's all..." He spoke softly, slightly slurring his words because he was not use to using such a soft tone, as he touches your cheek. "However he does make you have this smile which the old H once had. So I guess he is bringing that part of you back so slowly. Because each time you smile H, you brighten the room." "Oh yes! You hit it right on the nose Sean!" Nikki declared and you just couldn't help but smile. He was right, Seto always made you feel better, always made you feel like yourself again. "Ah ha! See he does make you smile! So I guess for now I can put up with him." Biff exclaimed with a smirk, whilst Nikki was dancing happily by the fact that both of them had cheered you up somewhat, which just caused you to growl lightly. "You two!" You exclaim throwing your arms around their necks. "What would I do without you two?" "Go insane?" Nikki suggested with a huge grin causing you to laugh. "Nah I think knowing you makes me go insane!" You declared cheekily dodging out of the way of your sister's playful punch. But it was Biff who knocked the wind right out of you. "Hmm you growled! Does Kaiba like you growling?" "I'm sure he does... He might find that a turn on..." Your face turned bright red when they said that, "NIC NAC! BIFF!"

"Oh come on Heather he is a perfectly healthy teenage male, the thought must have crossed both your minds at one point?" Nikki continued causing you to go even redder and turn round as the broken memories of that night when you were drugged came to your mind. "It most certainly has not!" You replied hotly back, refusing to look at them. "Hey H calm down. It's OK if you have, it's natural. Besides if you don't take him I surely will. He may have a little attitude but he is VERY hot!" Biff reassured you teasingly. "Sean!" You stated warningly. "There's my H!" He exclaimed happily hugging you tight. "Wouldn't dream of trying you know!" He added, making you and Nikki laugh lightly. "I know." You replied with a smile, with a small blush as you remembered something else from that night when you weren't yourself... but this memory could possibly lead to an advantage over Seto... Also you wanted the handsome brunet to make you feel even better.

FF To Kaiba Mansion

(Seto's POV) You stared at yourself in the mirror after you finished having your shower. Is this what she sees when she looks at me? You looked at your bare chest and sighed from the front you looked normal... Then you caught the reflection of our back in the shower glass, there they were scars, faded but still there. Heather has seen them before but still you felt the need to hide this from her, a "deformity", an "imperfection", you wanted to impress her not disgust her. But still she didn't repulse by it when she has seen your back a few times, in fact she blushed in that cute way that just made you crazy. Maybe it was time take this to the next level, to let her in just a little more. Heather felt so safe so warm...

You looked up, coming out of your thoughts when you heard a knock at your bedroom door. Leaving your bathroom you entered your room. "Come in?" You called to the door, and there she was, your pretty little angel with that cute blush on her face when she saw you with no shirt on. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't realise..." Heather babbled softly turning around covering her mouth, stopping herself from continuing as she seen you in just your pants minus your shirt. You walked up behind her and wrapped your arms around her slender waist, you may have just gotten out of the shower but yet Heather was always felt warmer, even when it was freezing outside she always managed to feel so warm. "It's not like you haven't seen me without a shirt before Heather." You stated with a smirk on your face leaning forward to kiss her cheek softly. "I know but... er I..." She continued to babble which just made you smile. "Is Lexie settling in alright?" You asked softly, to calm and reassure your guardian angel. "I assume so." That was an answer you weren't expecting. Heather was working so hard to get things ready for her new cousin why would she say something like that so sadly. "I sorta had to leave when she arrived, she was kinda angry when she saw me and I don't know why." Heather continued, her voice getting quieter still, and she held on to your arms that were wrapped around her waist for reassurance. Maybe now was not the time to talk to her.

"It's alright, I'll be fine. Talked to Nikki and Biff about it, they came to find me." She told you noticing that you had lost in your own head for a minute. "Oh I see." You answered back, realising you have left yourself vulnerable for no reason, you need to find a shirt to hide it until she was ready. "Seto?" Again you were lost in your own thoughts and you realised that Heather had turned around in your hold and had that gorgeous, worried but reassuring look in her beautiful blue eyes. "What's wrong? You look like you want to talk about something." Her warm tender hand placed itself on your cheek, why did she keep doing this? Shrugging off her problems and concentrate on you. "It's nothing."

(Your POV) You looked at the handsome brunet with an incredulous look. "Liar!" You whispered softly, reaching up to brush some hair from his eyes, as he tried to hide from you a little bit. "Don't say it is nothing when I can plainly see it is something." You state softly to him, causing your handsome boyfriend to look at you softly. You could see it in his eyes, he was going to tell you something, but he is not sure if he could tell you yet. "Sorry, you don't have to tell me if you do not want to." You reassured him looking away, but immediately you felt his warm hand against your cheek and whispered softly. "I want to tell you." Slowly he took your hand into his and pulled you towards his bed, making you sit down and him beside you, but he made sure his back was facing you, immediately you saw the faded scaring along his back, you wouldn't have really noticed if you didn't know it was there at first glance. "As you know my step father forced me to work almost every hour of every day since he had adopted me. Kept pushing me to the brink of exhaustion physically and mentally, I hardly got to see Mokuba I hardly could think or see straight, I felt like I was drowning within myself, screaming and only receiving silence and scorn in return." You remained in polite silence, listening to every word he had to say, and without thinking you placed your fingers gently on his back, obviously he wasn't expecting this because he immediately tensed up against your touch, he looked over his shoulder at you, with slight anger which was soon removed when he saw it was you and slowly he forced himself to relax under your touch. "Those scars were made by **him**. He got his mindless drones to strike me at first, through my clothing, I can still remember each strike they gave, but still I wanted to see Mokuba, I wanted to remember I was still human. But then I pushed him too far when I snuck out and went to see Mokuba, I had done all my lessons, all my work, it was so late so all I did was leave my room and went to his, just to watch him sleep. You know how he always pushes the covers off himself when he is sleeping now?" Seto asked with an obvious smile in his tone. "Yes. He always looks so cute when he does that." You replied with your own smile tracing your fingers along the faded scars softly, feeling how tense Seto has really been, how could he walk with such a tight back? "Well he has been doing it since he was really young and I just wanted to cover him again like I always did. He woke up briefly with a sleepy smile and said hi to me before falling back to sleep. That was all I needed to hear and see, to know that I was still needed, that all this work I was doing was for something, it was for Mokuba. But then when I left his room..."

You saw Seto cling to the bed sheets tightly with anger you could only imagine the pain he was put through that night, all because he wanted to remember why he was putting himself through it all, he just wanted remember he was human. "It's OK Seto. You won." You whispered softly getting onto your knees on his bed, placing your hands on the top of his arms and you gently kissed his shoulder, trying so desperately and wanting so desperately to take his pain away. "He struck me that night, and he struck me with without clothing to take most of the force. I was bedridden for weeks, no one was allowed to really take care of me during that time. Other than one person who dared to defy my step father's orders, she took care of me, and never was caught, but for some reason I can't remember who she was or what she looked like because I never saw her again after I recovered." "I'm sorry." You whispered not entirely sure why you said that. "It's was not your fault Heather. It was his! I just thought I would let you know." Seto whispered back softly, you could see his eyes closed as your fingers began to run up and down his back softly. "Thank you for trusting me with that." You replied with a smile, as you began to massage Seto's stiff back a little, feeling that he had a lot of knots in his muscles, causing Seto to sigh softly as you began to work them out. "That feels really nice! No one has ever touched my back before like that." He sighed softly leaning back into your hands a little more, causing you to smile.

"Lie down on your front. I'm surprised you can still move with your back being so stiff." You told him softly, moving him to lie on his bed, and with a deep breath you climbed on top of him as he lay down on his front, so you could have easier excess to his back. "If Mokuba walks in you do realise that this looks bad." Seto teased softly to you causing you blush bright red again. "Well then hope that Mokuba doesn't walk in." You commented as you ran your fingers along his broad back, applying pressure into your fingers causing a soft moan to escape from Seto's lips. "Did that feel good?" "Very!" Seto sighed as you began to work his shoulders firmly but softly too. You smiled as you hear numerous sighs that escape from Seto. He was totally relaxed and at ease with you, "Seto?" You asked casually as you continued to work each knot out of Seto's back causing him to continue to sigh profusely, he was fighting back the urge to moan as you continued to massage his sensitive back, now you couldn't let him do that now could you. "Hmmm?" "I have been remembering more about that night before Kaiba Corp Grand Championships." Seto's eyes opened slightly as you said this. "Whatever you remember Heather, I'm sorry, I was really worried and didn't really know what was wrong with you." He began to explain, but you just leaned forward and hushed him soothingly into his ear, taken great pleasure in the fact that he slightly trembled as your warm breath tickled his ear softly. So what you remembered was true. "It's nothing like that much Seto, I understand that everything that night was really my fault because of the influence, but I was wondering about something about a particular action I did that night that caused a certain reaction from you." You replied with a small mischievous smile on your face as you felt Seto tense up slightly. "And what would that be?" He asked a note of nervousness was in his tone. "Oh I just wanted to see when I do this..." You began softly, then ever so gently your lips began to caress the skin just behind his ear and instantly you received a gasp from Seto, and you could feel his entire body go weak, you recall that night his knees went weak and he had to catch hold of the railing to keep him and you from falling to the floor.

You continued your soft teasing with your lips against Seto's sensitive skin, and applied your fingers to certain pressure points along Seto's back to cause him to relax even further in to the bed. Another advantage of training in self defence, you had learnt pressure points which could disable, kill and even pleasure your opponent. "Heather!" Seto whispered gripping his pillows in his hands, unable to get away from your pleasurable torture. You smiled and applied a little more pressure to his sensitive skin with your lips and running your hands up and down his back again. This caused Seto grip the pillow tighter and his eyes to flutter softly and to finally give you what you have been waiting for. He moaned out your name, "Oh dear God! Heather!" After that the moans kept coming, as you gently scraped your teeth along his sensitive skin behind his ear. "Oh GOD!" Seto moaned loudly, his breathing becoming erratic a little, causing you pull back a little in worry. "I didn't hurt you did I?" You asked softly. "No... No you didn't hurt me." Seto breathed heavily, causing you to notice that he was gripping to the pillow tightly but before she could ask any further you heard a small familiar voice. "Heather can I borrow you for a minute?" "Coming Mokie!" you called back and then you leaned forward to whisper in Seto's ear. "Seto would you and Mokuba like to come to my Uncle's birthday party next Saturday? There is also someone very important I want you to meet as well." You asked softly, noticing his hand relaxed a little bit. "I would be honoured to meet whoever you deem important in your life Heather." He whispered softly through his gasping to regain his breath. "Thank you I'll be back as quick as I can OK?" You said getting off of the gorgeous brunet. "Don't hurry back, I will come down soon." Seto called after you making you smile, but it also left you wandering why was his voice sounded so strained.

FF Saturday

(Your POV) Slowly and tenderly you packed the small picnic basket with your dad's, Seto's and your favourite foods. You have been up since five in the morning getting ready and preparing for your visit. You felt so nervous and yet so excited this was the first time you were going to visit your mother, Lily Owens grave. Your dad wasn't too pleased to hear that Seto was coming, but you had told him that you wanted Seto to meet both of your parents. It was only fair and you were sure your mother would have loved to meet Seto. "Hey kiddo. How long have you been up for?" You heard your dad's cheerful voice from behind you, and a hand on your shoulder. "Just a couple of hours, I been getting some things ready to eat for you, me and Seto." You replied softly. "You look very nice sweetheart." Your dad commented indicating the light blue and white dress you had on. "Thank you... Dad why aren't you ready? Seto would be here soon." You asked slightly confused as your dad was still wearing his pyjamas. "Heather would you mind if I went to see your mother alone? I have some things to talk out with her." You dad asked slightly sheepishly taking you by surprise. "Oh? It's not because Seto is coming is it?" "I just need to talk to her, and I doubt this visit would be very enjoyable for you if we both accompanied you Heather." You let out a sigh, you wanted them to reconcile just a little bit and seeing mum probably would have helped, but your dad... he knew your mum... he was in love with your mum, he was entitled to be alone to talk to her. He probably was going to talk about Seto... and Ellie, you had noticed him being a lot more tense recently especially when he and Ellie were getting closer. Perhaps he was feeling guilty he hasn't been with another woman that much since as long as you could remember.

You walked over to him, placing your hand on his shoulder and kissed your dad on the cheek. "Alright, maybe mum can help you forgive Seto... I'm going to head off, I love you. See you later tonight at David's party OK?" Placing his hand over yours, your dad smiled at you. "Thank you for understanding. You grow more and more like Lily everyday Heather, more then you know." You just smiled at him. "See you later dad." Kissing him on top of his head, you walked out of the door, and smiling as you saw a nervous looking Seto Kaiba walking up the pathway. You guess he was nervous still about your dad as well. He was dressed up in a pair of black slacks and a blue long sleeved shirt which complimented his eyes so much, with his top button undone. He looked so handsome, with the cool breeze blowing softly through his hair, just like that Christmas night when he first kissed you. "Good morning." You greeted him with a soft smile, not entirely sure how you were going to be today. "Good morning beautiful." Seto spoke so softly, making him irresistibly sexy as he came up to you, cupping your cheek gently and giving you such a soft and sweet kiss that just took your breath away. "Wow..." You breathed softly as he broke the kiss so slowly. "What have I told you about stealing my words from my lips?" Seto teased softly, with a small smirk on his face. "I steal them if I want to, and I will steal this too..." You quickly give him a mind blowing kiss as well, leaving him standing there his eyes closed and still into the kiss as you pulled away. "Come on let's go. We can't keep her waiting." You spoke up to snap him out of his daze and began to walk down the path. "Who are we going to see Heather? You never told me..." You just simply smiled and carried on walking down the street, with Seto catching up to you, taking the basket from your hands. "Alright it's a surprise I get it. By the way you look stunning... Your dad not coming?" "No he is going to see her a little later. And don't try to butter me up because it's not going to work, besides this is serious." You said trying not to laugh as Seto wrapped his arm around your waist and began to tickle you softly. "I'm sorry." Seto spoke instantly stopping at your sudden serious tone. "It's alright I'm not entirely sure how I am going to be today." You sighed lightly, your emotions were all wrapped up and all over the place you never meant to be so uncouth towards Seto. "Well, let's see what happens then, okay?" Seto spoke softly, brushing your flowing brown hair from your face, as he continued to hold you around your waist. He was being so sweet about everything, he could see that you were nervous about this whole outing, you just smiled at him softly and continued to walk towards your destination... Domino Temple.

"Are we going to somebody's grave?" Seto asked as he came to realise finally where the two of you were headed. You couldn't put it off not telling him any longer. So in a soft tone, you replied finally revealing who he was going to meet for the first time. "Yes. It's the first time I am going to see her on her birthday." "Her?" Looking up at his questioning look, you couldn't help but smile. "It's my Uncle David's birthday today, he was my mother's twin brother, so..." You looked away briefly and then looked back at him and smiled. It's my mother's birthday today too... And I wanted to celebrate and... introduce you... to her. If that is OK?" You informed him softly and carefully not really sure how he was going to react to the fact that you were taking him to your mother's grave. Plus with Seto being silent for a few moments wasn't making it any easier for you... Without even realising it you were pulled closer to Seto's warm body, causing you to look up and to see a smile on his face. "I would love to meet her." You couldn't stop yourself, the moment he said those words, without thinking where you were you leapt at him, hugging him so tight. "I am so glad you said that." Seto just smiled at you, holding you back and stroking your hair softly. You loved it when he did that, he always made you feel safe and protected, and right now you needed that for seeing your mother's grave for the first time, the very thought made you shiver as the two of you entered the temple. "So, where is she?" Seto asked as you looked around the numerous gravestones, each representing a loved one lost, this sent a shiver up your spine at the very thought of so much grief and unhappiness, but there was also hope and inspirations that still remain was just as powerful in this place of solitude and deep thought. "Um this way..." You replied with a trembling voice, wrapping your arms tighter around you and Seto noticed. "Are you cold, or nervous?" He asked with concern in his tone noticing your change in mood again. You couldn't put a downer on his day and today was a day to celebrate today was your mother's birthday ad you were going to be happy for her and celebrate. "A little bit of both." You answered with a laugh, you were going to try.

With a very rare, sweet smile on Seto's face, he stopped and held you close to him, stroking some of your hair from your face. "Let me warm you up then." He whisper so softly so only you in the entire world could hear him, and so softly you felt your knees instantly begin to melt as he warm, soft lips touch yours, so tenderly and sweetly... He was doing this so publicly as well, such affection... this was a very big deal for Seto to do this for you, just to calm you down a little bit. Slowly he pulled away from your lips ever so slightly and rubbed the middle of your back softly. "Why are you nervous?" He asked so softly, like you were the only person in the world and he was protecting you from everything. "I-I-I never been to her grave before. I was only one during her funeral..." You whispered softly, not looking up into his eyes, but looking into his chest, preparing to be judge for taking so long to go and see your mother, but all Seto did was smile at you, and ran his fingers through your hair so softly. "That's OK... We'll find her, don't worry so much alright." Seto replied so softly and reassuringly, he so understood about this. Has he been through this himself going to see his real parents?

"There she is!" You exclaimed softly pulling from Seto's arms and walking over to the gravestone which read

_Lily Rose Owens Loved by sweet daughter and loving husband will be greatly missed _

A soft smile crossed your lips when you read those words. "Hi Mum... Happy Birthday. I'm sorry I haven't come to visit you sooner..." Knowing Seto could hear you, you lowered your voice to a soft whisper, so only your mother could hear. "It took you to come to me..." You looked down at your hands for a moment letting out a small sigh as warmth filled your entire being. It was your mother you knew it she was here, now was the time to introduce Seto. You stood up and looked over at the tall handsome young man, who watched and waited patiently for your signal for him to approach, holding on the picnic basket that you have so carefully prepared. You smiled and held out your hand to him, he slowly approached you with curiosity and took your hand. "What is it Heather?" "Seto, I want you to meet my mum, Lily Rose Owens, mum, this is Seto Kaiba..." I small blush came across your cheeks before saying very softly, "... my boyfriend." Seto squeezed your hand lightly and stepped forward, bowing his head in great respect. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs Owens you have a remarkable and wonderful daughter." Seto spoke with such conviction and confidence, you couldn't help but blush a little harder. "Well let's eat..." You spoke softly taking the picnic basket from Seto's hands and began to set it up. "Here let me help." Seto insisted as he began to help you unpack, your hand touched briefly and you felt your breath being taken away... Why? This wasn't the first time or anything the two of you have been together for what two months now. Did he still make you feel this way? Or is there something else, you looked up into his eyes and Seto was just smiling. He never smiled this much, and there was something in his eyes, you couldn't pin point what but, it made you feel tingly and nervous. That feeling had returned again...

"What?" Seto asked pulling his gaze from yours, was he hiding something too? "Mum would have liked you, I know it." You told him, covering these new and confusing feelings for the time being, you have been feeling them on and off for a little while now. Seto just smiled and looked briefly at the headstone. "I am sure I would have liked her too. If you take after her so much..." He replied turning to look back into your eyes, his sparkling softly as he smiled, making you blush so lightly. "Well at least that you are taking my advice..." You commented touching his cheek lightly with your fingers, instantly making a slightly confused look cross over his handsome features. "You're smiling more..." You explained softly, as you began to take out the food for the picnic, taking your mother's favourite food out and placing in front of her monument. "Here you go mum." You whispered softly smiling. "I'm curious...if you don't mind me asking..." Seto spoke up causing you to look up at him, "What is it?" "...H-h-how...did she...die?" Seto asked you carefully, causing you to remain silent for a few moments and watch his face, then with a light sigh you settled down and replied so softly Seto had to strain to hear you. "I only recently found this out myself... I original thought it was an accident... But you remember when my dad was in the hospital, it was that evening before... um your run in with Scarlet..." You struggle to say, noticing that Seto tensed up at being reminded of that awful night, you knew for a fact he had never allowed himself to be so vulnerable before, but still he listened patiently.

Your hair fell in front of your face as prepared yourself for the next part of what you were about to say, whispering even softer. "She was murdered... because of me..." There was a moment of intense silence, before you found yourself engulfed in a warm embrace. "I don't think she was murdered because of you." Seto whispered softly into your hair, holding you tight. Fighting to keep the anguish out of your voice, you buried your face into Seto's chest. "She was... the man who murdered her wanted me... My dad was knocked out, and I have no idea what happened... When he came to..." Seto continued to hold you, as tears began to fill your eyes, you haven't really spoken about this since telling Nikki, this was a little too much to handle. "We haven't really spoken about it since then... a lot had happened after that... It never really came up again... until now..." You whispered as Seto continued to hold you. "I'm here Heather. I'm right here..." Those were the words you needed to hear before tears began to fall down your face, as your boyfriend just held you, repeating those words over and over again...

"I don't know what I would do without you Seto."

(? POV) "Ugh! Don't make me sick! Well let's see how you do without your precious Priest wench!"

(Your POV)

FF To the party

Your uncle's birthday party was in full swing Seto was keeping his distance from your dad and friends, as he watched his little brother playing with the twins and was playing with Lexie who was still being hostile towards you and right now you have come to the point where you have had enough. So while watching your family and friends dance around, treating David like a King you noticed Lexie slink off out of the door into the cold air and you quickly followed behind her. She turned around and instantly anger came to her green eyes when she saw you. "Go away!" She snapped looking out into the star filled sky. "No... Not this time." You spoke in a firm but soft voice, walking up to her side and stood beside her, staring out at the starry filled sky. "Why don't you like me Lexie?" You asked softly, not looking at the young girl, who you could sense was radiating a lot of anger. "You look like her!" Lexie finally spoke grudgingly, after a short period of intense silence between the two of you. "And who may I ask do I look like?" You continued to ask, still staring up at the starry night, trying to keep Lexie as calm as possible because in her tone, she was struggling and still mourning her loss of her parents. "You... look like... my mom. And that's not fair!" Lexie finally burst out, and soon followed the tears, she hadn't really cried since she arrived at Domino, let alone in front of you. You turned to look at her, placing a hand on her shoulder whispering one word "Lexie..." In that moment, she was clinging to you tightly crying harder. "Oh Lexie. I know it isn't fair. It's going to be alright you'll see." You whispered again stroking her luscious raven hair softly, as she continued to cry into your dress. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She sobbed as she held onto you tighter." Making you smile softly. "It's OK. You are allowed to be angry when you are hurting..." You whispered again looking up to see Seto standing there in the doorway, looking at you, you smiled at him indicating what you just said to be applied to him. He has still been harbouring those feelings of guilt about how he behaved towards you that night and at this moment they vanished as you finally in your own way telling him that it no longer mattered.

FF A few days at Kaiba Corp in Seto's office

"Hmmm I really like your lips!" Seto whispered with that cute goofy smile he had recently developed as his arms wrapped around your waist tighter. You weren't sure how you managed to find yourself in this position, but right now you were practically straddling Seto's waist who was sat in his office chair. "I think they really like you too." You teased back softly, barely touching his lips with your own. This was so sensual, so romantic it was sending tingles throughout your entire body. "Do you have to go?" Seto whispered softly, his lips began to caress your cheek as his hands came to your waist. "Uh huh. You have a meeting in half an hour and I have to meet Nikki, having lunch with dad and Ellie. So I better start moving before I am late." You barely were able to whisper as Seto's lips were slowly moving towards your ear, and making their way to your neck. A light groan came from the back of Seto's throat as you reminded him why you couldn't stay longer. He pulled away and looked into your eyes with his sparkling sapphires rubbing his nose against yours, with a small pout in his voice. "OK... how about I take you out tonight. I have missed being with you so much." He spoke softly, causing you smile your famous smile, he was right the two of you haven't really spent much time together since he got back. Even at your Uncle David's birthday party, there wasn't enough time to be alone. "I would really like that." "Wonderful, I'll pick you up at eight then?" "Uh huh!" You whispered taking his soft lips into your own once again in a final kiss for now. "I look forward to it." You spoke softly slowly pulling away from Seto's warm hard body reluctantly. "Me too. The rest of the day is going to be so long!" Seto pouted again making you laugh lightly. "But think of it this way, good things come to those who wait." You teased lightly leaving the office very slowly. "Correction fantastic, beautiful person will come to me who will wait to whisk you off your feet." Seto added making you giggle softly. "See you later Seto." "Bye Heather."

At that moment you didn't realise that those last words that Seto whispered with such tenderness were the last words you were going to hear from him again...

"Heather! What took you so long?" Nikki exclaimed as you jogged down the street two blocks away from where you were, Kaiba Corp. "Sorry Nic Nac lost track of time." You apologised softly linking arms with her and began to walk down the street with her. "I bet you did. Lips and cheeks rosy, eyes sparkling, smile plastered on your face, you have had a serious make out session with the most eligible bachelor in Japan." Nikki teased lightly, hugging you closer to her. "I did no such thing!" You exclaimed, your voice tone climbing to a higher octave. "Oh you most definitely did, do not deny it dear sister it is written all over you. I mean you clothes are slightly ruffled, it didn't get further then a make out session did it? Perhaps you really got him riled up!" Nikki continued, making you completely speechless. "How can you speak of such unspeakable things?" You exclaimed blushing softly, you have never felt those sorts of feelings... or have you... the passion you felt that night when you returned after the incident with Dartz, that was a kiss you have never had with Seto before, it was gentle but passionate, that night something triggered but what was it could have been... were you truly and utterly falling for Seto?

"Heather?" Nikki's voice snapped you out of your thoughts, to see that she had stopped you from going any further. "Hm? Sorry spaced out for a moment..." You replied with a giggle making Nikki laugh, "I bet you were thinking of a certain tall brunet naked now were you?" Nikki teased "Nicole Elenore Silvers!" You exclaimed no going bright red with embarrassment of what she had just said. "You were weren't you!" "NO! I was thinking of something else... something more along emotional rather than physical level Nic Nac." You explained softly, falling almost back into deep thought if it wasn't for Nikki. "You sounded so serious then Heather. Is there something wrong between you and Kaiba?" Your sister asked carefully placing her hand on your shoulder you glanced over at her and saw worry in her eyes. "Oh everything is fine it's nothing like that Nic Nac... I just I don't know..." You replied struggling a little and that was when you realised something was missing. "Damn it all I've gone and forgotten my bag!" "Let me guess in Kaiba's office?" Nikki asked with a smirk on her lips, but there was softness to her eyes after your small struggle to tell her that you think you feel more towards Seto. "Come on!" You stated grabbing her hand tight and pulling her back towards the tallest building that was in Domino City, Kaiba Corp.

Back at Kaiba Corp

"Hello? Seto? Are you still here?" You asked as you poked your head into his office slowly. But to your surprise it was empty. "Hmmm he must have left early for his meeting..." You informed Nikki as both of you entered Seto's empty office slowly, looking around for your bag which was resting carefully near Seto's chair by his large desk. "There it is!" You walked over quickly to it with a smile on your face, until that was when you saw something extremely odd... Your bag was there but... so was Seto's clothes, lying neatly on his chair... "Man Heather! What have you been doing?" Nikki exclaimed with humour laced in her voice. "Nothing!" You blushed profusely at the suggestion in her humoured tone, whilst you grabbed your bag and put it over your shoulder. "Nothing as in making out fiercely and possibly loss of some clothing material?" Nikki teased fingering the Seto's chair with another suggestive look. "For your information, clothing remained on..." You retorted softly, blushing at the very idea of you and Seto getting so... intimate! "Uh huh... I'm sure... and I'm sure he's in the bathroom right now trying to get the thought of you, like that out of his head." "Nicole Silvers! Get your mind out of the gutter!" You exclaimed, taking her hand and guiding her out of the office quickly. "Oh come on Heather I am just teasing and besides, how else would you explain his clothes there hm?" You shook your head, for some reason the way Seto's clothes were resting just didn't feel right but you thought the most logical thing. "He probably got changed for his meeting that's all come on before we are really late..." You exclaim pulling Nikki out of Seto's office not unable to shake a feeling that suddenly engulfed you until you were out of the building. Something that you had felt before but for some reason it was weaker and you couldn't really place where you have felt it before.

FF

It was now nine thirty in the evening and you still had yet to hear from Seto, he had said he would come and pick up for your first date in weeks an hour and half ago, and he would have called if he was going to cancel. So you got into your dad's car and made you way to Seto's home. The possibility being he might have become so stressed out he forgot. You came to the gates and already negotiated to get inside seeing Roland at the door waiting for you. "Good evening Roland is Seto in?" You asked brightly trying to be rational in your thought, but the feeling of dread inside of you began to increase as Roland's face continued to seem solemn and nervous. "Miss Owens... I er... Mr Kaiba hasn't been seen since you went to see him earlier this afternoon he didn't make it to his meeting at four o'clock. You haven't seen him since you left him this afternoon did you?" Roland asked you anxiously, almost instantly Mokuba turned up with a worried look on his face, eager to hear your answer. You shook your head feeling dread fill your entire body. "You mean he's missing?" You asked barely above a whisper, your head was rushing, your heart was pounding you felt so dizzy... "All we can do is wait, Mr Kaiba sometimes usually disappears days on ends..." Roland began but you looked up at him confused, "The why didn't he tell me that our date was cancelled?" "Heather?" Mokuba's voice caused you to steady as you look at the younger Kaiba who had a worried look on his face but a certain calming effect to in his eyes causing you to come focused you had no time to get upset, you had to look after Mokuba... But you couldn't help but worry, what had happened to Seto?

(Seto's POV)

Your lips were tingling still even after 5 minutes since Heather left your office and you just couldn't wait to be sent back to heaven again when you whisked Heather out on a date of a life time, perhaps you could sort out a few arrangements before you had to go to this mind numbing meeting where you could turn down another worthless idea being out forward to Kaiba Corp, then be with the girl you were crazy about. If you only knew that she was just as crazy about you, that day when she did your back and caused those "feelings" to come about, you never felt more alive and yet more frightened in your entire life. You craved for her acceptance, in more ways than one. You wanted Heather Owens, who had let you into her life so gently, allowed you to comfort her when she was upset and had brought your smile back. You wanted her to love you as much as you loved her, that was the only way you could describe these intense feelings you were having towards her, why she brought feelings you have never felt before, why... you reacted that "way" just a few days ago. You had fan girls get close, unbelievably close but never ever have them cause you to become so sexual high and frustrated as Heather did to you, by just merely touching you softly, to relax you. A slight blush came across your cheeks as you thought about that day once again, the sensations... You took a deep breath immediately and drank from your cold cup of coffee to snap you out of it before you gotten excited again... you had done it before...

"Kaiba? are you in here?" You heard a familiar voice, snapping you out of your guilty little fantasies and put on a little front, because there was no way you were going to let on to your girlfriend's sister about what you have been thinking about doing with Heather in your head. You looked up to see Nikki walking into your office with a smile on her face, wearing her school uniform, "What can I do for you Nicole?" You asked curiously as you began to put away some papers so you could prepare for your meeting. "Oh there you are... I was looking for you..." You were a little taken back but you kept your cool, "For me don't you mean Heather. She left a little while ago to meet you actually." You replied coolly packing up your things to leave. "No you... I ran into to her and she had to run... something about her history course..." Nikki replied casually taking a seat in front of your desk... that was odd, why would Heather say she was meeting her father and Nikki's mother for dinner with Nikki then suddenly remember something about her course... She wasn't that forgetful, but you just shrugged it off and continue to prepare for your meeting, looking up at Nikki briefly, "Well it has to be short I have a meeting in 15 minutes. So what is wrong?"  
"Now what would make you think something is wrong?" Nikki asked in a tone you were not really familiar with when it came to her? And you sensed he get out of her chair and move next to you but none of this was suspicious in fact you were nervous that she might hit you or something

"Well normally you are here to talk about Heather or something like that. Or hit me because I did something to Heather." You chuckled lightly at that last part, Nikki defends Heather so fiercely you definitely did not want to get on the wrong end of her hands again, not for a little while. "About that..." She began walking up behind you and you felt a slight weight on your shoulders, in the corner of your eye you could see that she had set her hands on top of your shoulders, which made you feel a little uncomfortable. "I apologise for that! Just protecting her you know!" And for some reason she began to massage your shoulders. "Right..." You replied shrugging her hands off, something was not right at all. "What are you doing?" "Nothing at all... just taking care of my sister's love.." Then she whispered in your ear, as you sat down shocked at what she had just said. "...what do you THINK I was doing silly!" You were stunned as you she laughed. Did she just say Heather was in love with you... Your heart was pounding rapidly and a smile came onto your face.

"She said that? She actually told you..." You trailed off in disbelief not noticing Nikki, slow and seductive movements towards you, you were too busy lost in your own head, you couldn't comprehend, did Heather return these feelings that were completely confusing and baffling you, were you in love with her? Was she in love with you? "Now Seto... are you telling me YOU of ALL people can't tell?" Nikki spoke softly, standing in front of you, which was rather uncomfortably close but you didn't really care at this moment in time. "You mean she's..." "Oh yes.." Nikki continued. "Where did she say she went?" You immediately asked, you had to tell Heather, you had to talk, you had to make sure that this was what you were truly feeling for her, and if she felt the same way... It wasn't until you were about to stand from your chair when you realised that Nikki was way too close to you for comfort and there was a gleam in her eyes, "It's too late for her help now..." Immediately after Nikki said that she pushed you back into your chair roughly, pinning your wrists to the arms of your chair, she was practically straddling you and before you knew it, she was kissing you!

Your lips began to feel numb, and you tried to desperately get away from her, you were beginning to feel light headed what was she doing, this is your girlfriend's sister this is not right! But Nikki would never do this! Somehow you managed to pull yourself back from her lips with utter disgust on your face, but for some reason, your entire body was feeling like dead weight becoming numb... "Who the hell are you?" You demanded, beginning to feel light headed. "Now who else would I be huh?" She asked in a seductive voice, this time getting closer and straddling your waist, for some reason all your strength was leaving you and then she kissed you again. Her kiss was nothing like Heather's kiss. Heather seem to give you life whilst this "Nicole" was sucking the life right out of you, she pushed her tongue into your mouth, you moaned in frustration trying to fight her off, but she was so strong what was wrong with you why couldn't you fight her off? That was when an awful tasting substance just hit your taste buds and almost instantly, you arms, legs your entire body just seemed to go numb, you couldn't move and "Nicole seemed satisfied by that as she pulled back from the kiss and went to your ear, caressing the shell of it softly, a weakness only Heather knew of causing you to involuntarily shudder as she whispered "How do you feel Seto?" There was taunting in her tone, what was going on this was not the Nicole you knew. "What... did... you do... to me?" You asked struggling, trying desperately to move, to get away but you couldn't, you had to just let her fingertips run down the side of your right cheek and let her move towards your left ear. "Nothing much.. just a simple spell love..." Then she looked over towards the door to your office and called out to now two figures lurking in the doorway. "Are you two coming in or not?"

"I wanted to miss the whole beginning... the thought of you seducing someone makes me sick..." A man with deadly red eyes came in answering the "Nicole" smugly as he looked at you. His skin was deathly pale and another man, you could barely identify him because he kept himself cloaked and almost out of your vision entered the room, immediately changing the air, especially the man you could not see. It seemed colder, closed in, entrapping... "Who... the hell... are you?" You demanded struggling to breathe a little bit with her weight on top of you and not being able to move. But all you got in response was a dark chuckle from the man who looked like death, who crossed his arms over his chest with a very smug look on his face. "Either he's stupid, or he really has no clue..." You felt so angry no one mocks you like that and gets away with it, but there was nothing you could do for the time being other then sit there and become increasingly angry, especially when "Nicole" stated with a small chuckle. "Stupid..." Then she closed to your face, God you hoped she wasn't going to kiss you again, if she did this to you by kissing you, then what would happen if she kissed you again? "We've met before Priest... you might recall a certain incident that involved you, the pharaoh, dear Heather, and my mortal self..." Not this blasted fairytale again you are sick and tired of these morons! "This is ridiculous! Who the hell are you and stay away from Heather!" You snapped angrily and protectively. Could these people be the ones who had caused trouble for Heather and Nicole? Nicole did not seem herself at one point when that incident with Dartz happened. "Ah such a waste! Your past self would have never allowed himself to be incapacitated so quickly." The man that was cloaked spoke up finally, making your blood run cold. He did not feel right, you were always could read people and know their motives but this man was hard to depict. "My Lord!" The look alike of Nicole Silvers pulled herself finally away from you but unfortunately you could not move, but that did not stop you from feeling sick as this young looking girl embraced in a passionate kiss with the cloaked man who look liked he could be her father. Thankfully they separated, and "Nicole" stood alongside the man like a love sick puppy eyeing you gleefully as was the man with hardened brown eyes and pure white hair. "I will agree My Lord.. It didn't take as long or as much effort as I thought... he CERTAINLY has lost much power since I saw him last..."

That did it. "Stop talking such nonsense! You're just a fake and you better stay away from Heather! Or I will not be held responsible for my actions" You snapped you have had quite enough of this. As soon as you have said this you felt immediate pain across your cheek. "Don't you DARE speak to My Lord in such manner filth!" And before you could say another word it felt like your tongue was tied and you couldn't. "Now then since we are finally cooperating with your silence..." The cloaked man spoke softly, which you knew was dangerous because immediately you felt a harder hit across your face... That was filled with hatred and you couldn't stop yourself from groaning in pain which you only received smug chuckles in return as you were pulled back into looking into this man's hard brown eyes filled with so much anger by your hair. "That was for taking Kira away from me twice!" He whispered softly, what the hell was he talking about? "Now my dear little Maza... What shall it be for the Priest? How can we make him suffer?" The man asked the look alike of Nicole seductively making you feel sick, the age difference, the way he behaved... if your mouth wasn't clamed up you would have thrown up. "My Lord, lets leave him to the elements where no one can recognise and help him. Make him helpless before we destroy him." Maza spoke with such maliciousness eyeing you up. How can they hide you in plain sight, you were too easily recognised for a start morons!

In a flash the "Lord" through his hand forward and clenched it in a claw like way and your entire body erupted in pain, you tried to yell out but it was impossible, it was all muffled like you were gagged. You couldn't hear what was going on, your entire body was in agony, like a million knives cutting through your flesh, what was happening to you... God the pain... All you could think of was Heather and you hoped she came back to stop them like last time, but before you knew it the pain became too much and your entire world went black.


	41. Chapter 41

**True Friend, True Love (Seto Kaiba) #41**

(Yugi's POV) Never before have you been so concerned about a friend like you have done for the past three weeks about Heather. Stress, worry and pressure just seemed to line her face more and more in each passing hour since Kaiba's disappearance. The press, the police even some of the other school kids have been torturing her with questions of where he might be. It was why you she was hiding up on the roof now, away from everyone while everyone else was running home when the final bell rang. "I thought this was my place to think?" You spoke good naturedly as you walked over and sat down beside Heather, who was still staring off at the amber sky. Silence was all you had in return, whilst the two of you leaned against the wall, and you just waited. "Yugi... do you ever wonder... what your life would have been like... if you never completed the puzzle?" Heather spoke so softly, her eyes never moving from that far off place she was fixed on. You glanced down at the at the puzzle and held it between your two hands. "All the time" you replied as you felt the Pharaoh make himself away of the conversation. "But I will always be glad that I did." "Even with your life not being normal at all?" Heather asked even quieter than before. You sat there thoughtfully, wondering how to answer that question.

"If I have never completed the puzzle Heather, I would still be all alone... With no friends, be forever hiding up here to hide away from bullies, High School would probably be a nightmare for me still." Those memories before the puzzle, seemed so far away now, you couldn't believe how lonely you were back then. "I would take all the craziness in my life to have amazing friends like I have now. I was so shy back then..." You smiled, "I don't think I would have even had the courage to talk to you Heather." You can hear the Pharaoh disapproving thoughts on your statement but it was true, if it wasn't for him you wouldn't have the courage to stand up on your own two feet and make the friends you had now. "I find that very hard to believe Yugi... You are one of the most courageous people I know." Heather spoke with a smile finally looking at you, making you blush a little. "I had help..." You looked at your friend, and posed your question carefully. "Heather... I regretting meeting us... me? Because of the puzzle? Because your life doesn't seem being normal." "Oh Yugi no, no I am not saying that at all, I just..." Heather sighed after she instantly tried to reassure you, so like Heather Owens. "I just... I just try so hard to have something normal in my life, and things just seem to mess up. I always seem worried sick about someone..." Her chin rested on her knees as she began to stare off into space again. "I'm sorry, I am just really missing Seto and I just wish everyone stopped speculating that I have done something to him to make him go away. I don't think I have... We were planning a date... Oh you don't want to hear about this..."

You shook your head and smiled. "I do want to hear about things that my friends are worried about. You don't talk much about you and Kaiba to me, or to anyone in fact. It's nice." You replied, placing a hand to her shoulder, she smiled so nicely, it lit up her face, you hadn't seen it in three weeks. "I never say anything because well mainly because of Joey's reaction, I know how me dating him bothers you guys... that is if I am still dating Seto... Maybe he disappeared because he doesn't want to anymore." "Heather, Kaiba is one of the most... stubborn people I have ever met. But when he is with you... I can tell he is happy. Just ignore what everyone else is saying and he probably has a very good reason why he had to go without saying anything." You tried to reassure her, but to be honest you were worried too, Kaiba very rarely gets up and leaves, and he usually leaves a message or something with Mokuba or Heather if he did. "Thanks Yugi I really appreciate that..." Heather sighed and tapped her knees decidedly getting up. "I gotta go... I've been looking after Mokuba, since... well Seto's not been around and he has been very worried too. I will see you later?" She asked enquiringly. "Of course Heather I will see you later."

You sat there watching your friend walking away, as the Pharaoh spoke up to you. "I hope Kaiba returns soon, I do not think Heather can cope much longer with the stress of him being missing." "Me too Pharaoh. Heather takes a lot on herself, regardless of her health. She always is trying to please everyone."

(Your POV) You were lying down on Seto's bed staring out of Seto's window into the vast garden, trying to breath in what was Seto's scent. He has been missing for four days now, you haven't slept you have hardly eaten you knew deep down in the pit of your stomach Seto was in huge trouble. But no one other then Mokuba and your friends believed it that much... Seto has done this before disappeared, up and went without a trace, but why would he have made plans? Why would he have that secret smile on his face just for you as you walked out of the door? And why were his clothes that he was wearing along with many other personal items, like his locket with the picture of Mokuba inside were left laying on the floor of his office. Something felt very, very off with you. Thankfully, Mokuba hasn't been able to dwell on this as much as you, Lexie have been trying desperately along with the twins to keep him occupied but you felt so alone, Nikki and Biff had tried countless times to reassure you and perk you up and you did for them and for Yugi and the others, but it was no use, once you were left alone to yourself for the briefest of moments there was nothing in the world that would heal the ache and worry that now rested in your heart, where on earth was Seto? Is he alright? Is he safe? Is he alive?

"Heather?" A soft voice called out to you from the door making you snap out of your musings, causing you turn your head and face the door to Seto's room to see the sweet, worried raven haired boy. "Oh Mokuba... I'm sorry..." You whispered softly trying to get yourself out of the slight depressed state you allowed yourself in and sit up, but before you could even moved Mokuba shuffled up to the bed and climbed in cuddling up to you and burying his face into Seto's pillow. "I miss him Heather... It's like Seto's disappearing right now... I'm worried about Kaiba Corp... the last time he disappeared it was left wide open for taking over... Will he ever come back?" You couldn't help but give the young boy a sad smile and touch his warm, slightly moist from his tears, cheek with your fingertips. "Of course he would come back, he wouldn't give you up for the world!" You whispered reassuringly to him, seeing his smile slightly come to his face. "He wouldn't give you up either Heather, he was miserable without you around. He lights up when you are there with him." Mokuba whispered softly, obviously trying to help you out of your funk too this made you smile a little as well.

You took a deep breath and pushed yourself up from the bed. You had to stay positive, this was Seto Kaiba here, he is one of the most powerful men in Japan, he was your boyfriend, he was sure to be alright, until you get your hands on him and kick his backside for making you worry so much. "Come on, we got to stay busy because if we don't we dwell and that will not do, do you really think Seto would like to come back to two miserable people he cares about so much?" You said with a forced cheerful voice. You had to stay strong if not for yourself, for Mokuba, and your friends. Mokuba sat up with you and smiled a little. "I guess not, what do you want to do Heather?" "Well I have some work I could be doing for College, perhaps you and Lexie can take Jazz for a walk in the park? She's been dying to get out of the house with me and dad so busy and all. What do you think?" You asked hopefully, maybe the fresh air would do Mokuba some good and with him crushing on Lexie, it should go smoothly and perhaps if you buried yourself into your work, the ache in your hear won't be too severe... But you still couldn't help thinking as you and Mokuba walked out of Seto's room, _Seto Kaiba, where are you?_

(Seto's POV) Sheer pain was running through your head as you began to stir from a very un-restful sleep, and why did you feel so cold? You slowly opened your eyes, but all you could see was red and white... that wasn't good, you tried to move your stiff limbs, allowing you to get up slowly, but you immediately fell down again coming to realise that you couldn't stand on two legs and the red and white was like cellophane, a wrapper? What was going on? And why couldn't you stand properly? You crawled out from where you laid shaking the wrapper off from you head and found an odious stench your nose. You were in an alley way deep in a pile of rubbish which was built up from the restaurant in front of you. How the heck did you managed to find yourself here? What was the last thing you can remember? The pain in your head was unbelievably throbbing.

"Hey there sugar, find anything nice?" You snapped up from your fleeting memories within your sore head to see a black and white female cat, nothing more, nothing less. Who the heck spoke, maybe it wasn't to you most people fear and revere you other then the closet people you have in the world, Heather and Mokuba. "Hey I asked you did you find anything nice to eat? This is one of the best places in town." You felt completely baffled, how on earth can you understand a cat for God's sake? "What? How..?" Then you heard the familiar sound of purring as this female cat walked up to you, what you could only describe as seductively "You're cute, but not too smart..." She spoke as she began to rub against your body... that's odd you should be taller and larger then this cat, so why was she able to run her entire body along yours? You looked down at your hands, but instead, found paws... PAWS! Immediately you jumped away out of the pile of trash you were laying in and spinning, you couldn't stand on two feet, you had paws, and a TAIL! You saw a puddle and dashed over to it and you were not pleased with what you saw reflecting back at you. "I'm... a... CAT!" "What did you think you were sugar? A dog?" The black and white cat stated with an amused tone, rubbing against you again, causing you to flare up angrily. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" You snapped, and snarled at her, constant petting and rubbing, it made you feel very uncomfortable and betraying Heather... but right now you weren't the same species as Heather at the moment.

"Temper, temper..." She spoke again seductively, and you just growled and hissed, you could feel your fur stand on end, hackled and ready. "You better not be dissing my girl! You're in my neck of the woods Tinkerbell!" A black cat walked along the alley bold as brass and had many battle scars, he was the top Cat, the numero uno of this part of the alley, the sort of Seto Kaiba of the alleys... and like you as Seto Kaiba the human, he had a lot of flunkies to come along to enjoy a scrap. "Why not go run to your precious kitty box!" You were practically backed into a corner

_'Oh crap! I don't even know what's going on, but I need to figure out a way out of here!'_ you thought in a panic. It was as if the clouds opened and God himself smiled upon you, because as soon as you began planning a way of escape, a nearby door flew open to reveal someone with a trash bag. "Hey! What are you oversized rodents doing here? SKAT!" the gentleman yelled. Though his words were very unkind, it provided you a chance. As all the other cats scattered to hiding places, you darted out of the alley as fast as you could.

(Tyron's POV) You could stop chuckling as you watch Seto Kaiba in his cat form run out of that alley way like a bat out of hell. "You do realise my Lord, that he will go and try and find Kira?" Your sweet loyal, delicious servant spoke in a revered and careful voice as she came and stood next to you to watch the little antics of the boy. "I do hope so, and by that time... he won't be the boy she knows." You replied, just before you began your incantation to increase the transformation. He may still remember he is this Seto Kaiba now, but that will soon change, he was already beginning to forget that he was once a man... and in the end, he will be no more of a threat then a mere house cat.

(Seto's POV) You had no idea where you were going. All you did know was you wanted to be as far away from that group as possible. Balance seemed to be your worst enemy, seeing how you weren't used to walking on four limbs, much less _running_! Who knew how long you ran? You just kept running until you, literally, couldn't run anymore. Panting heavily your mouth was dry and your entire body ached, especially your tail, some stupid person stood on it as you tried to get away. Stupid humans... Where did that thought come from? You were a human were you not? Just stuck in this body... One minute you're about to gag and hurl in your... your... Huh... That thought seemed to have gotten away from you. Well it doesn't matter it you had to do is find Heather. She may not recognise you but, she would definitely keep you in her arms keeping you warm and safe. Then there was another person that came with that nice image, a young boy, black hair grey eyes... Who was that boy? Why did he produce the same sort of feelings that you had for Heather? That's when the sound of a familiar voice caught your attention. 'It _can't_ be?' You wondered to yourself.

With much effort, you managed to get on your feet, or paws, making your way to an open door where you could hear the melodic voice as it accompanied a soft strumming and, soon enough, joined by the other members of a group. Looking inside, you saw your suspicion to me true. "Pain! Without Love/ Pain! I can't get enough/ Pain! I like it rough/ Cause I'd rather feel pain then nothing at all." Nicole sang as you noticed her own pain apparent on her features. Of course, since she was in front of the group with her back to them, they couldn't see it. Her eyes were closed in a small grimace, as she clutched her right wrist tightly with her left hand. What was wrong? Had something happened? Without noticing it, you had made your way into the room forgetting your appearance. The music suddenly stopped and Nicole came out of herself trance quickly looking back at the group.

"What's wrong? That sounded OK to me." She asked as her face went back to its normal look. "No pun intended but it seems there's a cat out of the bag." A tall blonde human man pointed out nodding over in your direction. "Kitty!" You heard a squeal from one of the other girls as she dropped her drumsticks and jumped out of her seat. "What the-" Nicole began until she looked at you. "Oh, kitty!" She kneeled down holding her hand out. You cocked your head to the side and stared at the hand it did look safe enough, but when you sniffed, you sneezed there was a strong flowery substance coming from her. "Aw that is so cute!" The girl exclaimed as her hands tried to reach out for you. But you dodged out of her hands and ran towards Nicole, you could trust her, but something was bothering you and couldn't place it, a shadow of a memory maybe... "He doesn't seem to like you does her Alex?" A dark haired man spoke in a teasing manner as you ran and stopped in front of Nicole, peering up at her. "Can I help you Kitty cat?" She asked softly, kneeling down before you _'Yes, yes you can you can take me to my Heather!' _You meowed which made her smile just a little but it did not reach her eyes. "You look hungry to me Kitty cat, is that what you are after hm some food?" The moment she said food your stomach growled at you and caused you to meow loudly, making a bigger smile come to her lips.

She turned away from you and dug into her bag, pulling out some food and a wonderful sense of fish come to the air, causing the most pleasant sound rumbled from your throat. Food, food is good you knew why you like this girl!

(Nikki's POV) You couldn't help but laugh when the sweet little kitty who was now rubbing up against your leg, desperate for the tuna from your sandwich. His tail, fluffed up and his head rubbed continuously until you knelt down with the tuna in your hand and he ate ravenously. "Now aren't you the sweetest..." You tried to reach out and stroke his gorgeous brown fur but the moment you tried the cat hissed and backed off out of reach. "Hey that is no way to behave after I feed you!" You exclaimed at the cat who just seemed to look at you with such intensity you have never seen from a cat before. You let out a long sigh and stood to your feet, so many things have been pulling away from you, Heather in particular. You knew she did not mean to and she had been trying so hard not to. That swine Kaiba is determined to break her you were sure of it, always disappearing hurting her without just cause. No... you will stay calm for her sake alone and pick up the pieces once again. "I think we are done for the day, I gotta go and check on how Heather is doing with Mokuba. I'll see you guys later?" You spoke as calmly as you could, hoping to hide the pain but Sam was soon behind you, wrapping his arms warmly and tenderly around you. "She will get better Nikki, you will see. Heather is strong..." He kissed your neck gently, "... just like her sister." "Thanks Sammy" You whispered softly leaning against him for the briefest of moments.

"I really do have to go to see Heather." You then spoke a little clearer, indicating your pressing need, and in response got a massive meow from the small cat making the band laugh. "Seems like the cat taken a liking to you." Sam spoke with such a teasing tone. "No not so much he won't let me touch him but quite happy to take food from me." Disapproval made itself known in your voice as you spoke of that cat. "Meow!" You shook your head and moved out of Sam's arms. "I will see you guys later" You walked away from the band leaving the hall behind, quickly realising you were having a furry friend follow you.

"Merow Merowww" The animal spoke again. "I'm sorry little guy, I don't know what you want. I fed you, but you won't let me touch you. Look at me! I'm talking to a _cat_!" you sighed making your way out the practice room door. The cat followed you quickly but stopped once outside. _'What is this animal's deal?'_ You wondered to yourself as you locked the door. Ignoring the animal, you made your way towards your car so you can head over to Kaiba's home to keep Heather company she hadn't been herself for the past three weeks, with Kaiba's disappearance she had been trying so hard to put on a brave face, but with the press and those stupid people at school, it was quite clear all the worry and accusations was beginning to wear her down. If something wasn't sorted out soon, you were sure her health would once again be affected. You were about to close the door to your car until you saw the cat sitting there looking at you. "What?" you asked. The feline just seemed to lower its head like it was upset, or was it more along the lines of angry surliness. "Yeah I know," you sighed thinking about the past three weeks, they had been nothing but a living Hell. "My best friend's boyfriend ups and leaves with no warning and now my friends and I are left picking up the pieces yet again because of that jerk. You know what?" You paused looking at the cat. Something was odd but you couldn't quite figure it out, "I'm probably going to kill him when we find him."

The animal seemed to suddenly get up and pace slightly. "What, you don't agree with me?" that's when you realized what you were doing yet again, "I can't believe this, I'm still talking to a damn cat! Sorry kitty, but I have to get going. My friend I told you about needs my help, so I'm off to play babysitter and at least try and make her feel better." "Meroow!" That brown moggy soon rushed in front of your feet and almost tripped you over as in protest. "Kitty! Seriously you are starting to work on my last nerve and I don't have time to be in a bad mood right now." You protested trying to scoop the cat with your foot gently out of the way, as you opened the car door. "Merow, merow, merow!" The cat continued to try and get your attention. "Kitty seriously you need to get..." Before you could finish the sentence the cat seemed to side step around your foot and went straight for the seat of the car, just as the rain was beginning to pour. "Waoh Mr! What do you think you're doing!" You protested reaching up to pick the cat up, but you were stopped when you noticed him curl up nice and cute like on the seat, his blue eyes peering up earnestly at you. "You look so cute like that!" You exclaimed with a smile and what strangely looked like a very familiar stern expression across that cute little Kitty's face.

"You are one funny little kitty you know that! And you have certainly cheered me up little guy." That was when sudden inspiration hit, just as a sudden downpour of rain began making you dive into your car and slam the door shut. "How do you feel like cheering up my friend Heather?" Mewow!" You laughed at the reaction and started the car, pulling your seat belt on and then drove off.

(Your POV) "Heather, can Mokuba and I have another pancake please?" Lexie asked so gently, she had been trying so desperately to cheer Mokuba up for weeks now, and knew that you were suffering too, however rather to try and cheer you up she was far more tactful then that. She went for keeping your mind continuously busy, which was how you prefer it until you were alone at night, laying in bed, thinking of where Seto could be. How much you missed him and longed for his arms to hold you again. "Sure Lexie," You replied smiling as she went to go and sit back next to the slightly sullen Mokuba, to try and make him smile a little, to forget about everything that was happening in his life, however at the moment she wasn't succeeding very well. "Mokie?" You spoke quietly as Mokuba sat there barely responding, even to you now. "He will come back you know that right?" "He would have gotten in contact with us by now." Mokuba's voice was so hoarse with emotion. As much as you missed Seto you wanted to throttle him in that moment to make this poor boy worry so much.

Before you could answer, one of the Seto's maids walked in, "Miss Silvers to see you and Master Kaiba, Miss." She spoke in an efficient clipped tone and behind her stood your slightly damp sister, who had a huge grin on her face but looked a little flustered too. "Hi Nikki." You gave her a sad smile as you placed your hand on Mokuba's shoulder. "Hi, well this looks like a cheery bunch of people in here!" Nikki exclaimed smiling so brightly, walking into the kitchen, her hands were wringing a little. "We're just getting a little worried about Seto." You replied squeezing Mokie's shoulder trying so hard to reassure him, and yourself. "I swear when I see him I am going to kill him for making you guys worry, but um until then... I kinda need your help, you see I brought someone with me..." Nikki spoke with agitation at first in her tone but, was distracted by something, it was Nikki's MO but, nothing usually distracted her when she was going to start on a triad about Seto going missing without any trace or word. "The maid didn't say you had someone with you Nikki." Lexie spoke up the curiosity which was held within you and obviously Mokuba as he finally looked up at your sister for the first time. "Yeah well... he ran away before I could bring him... It was a cat. He's running around outside in the rain... Maybe you guys can help me find him, no cat deserves to be out in that downpour." Lexie perked up immediately further and tugged on Mokuba's hand, "Come on Mokuba, let's find that kitty cat! Maybe Heather will let us keep him!" For the briefest of moments, Mokuba smiled at Lexie's enthusiasm. "Would it be OK Heather?" He asked so softly. "If you can find him... I guess so, at least until Seto comes back, go on... I'll make those pancakes you asked for while you search with Nikki." You answered, having the sudden need to be alone the moment you said Seto's name. Your heart ached painfully wondering where he was.

The two children ran out of the kitchen, but Nikki remained looking at you with concern. "Heather... You should come on the hunt too, I know you're hurting..." Nikki began but you stopped her gently. "I just need to be alone right now Nikki, I am not exactly sociable at the moment. I will be OK and I will join you lot later if you haven't found that cat yet OK?" "Alright Cracker Jack... Could I get a pancake too... pwease?" Nikki agreed and looked pleadingly at the request for pancakes too, making you laugh at her antics. "Sure Nic Nac, go on, don't let them tear Seto's home to shreds." You spoke between the laughter. "Nothing short of what he deserves but OK." Nikki spoke with slight anger in her voice, before turning to leave the room and you alone with your thoughts.

(Seto's POV) Rain, you hated the rain it got in your fur and made it all itchy... You had to find somewhere for shelter... You could not remember when you got into that human's moving tin box. You just opened your eyes and there you were, being nudged awake and being tried to be picked up. No way, she couldn't touch you, only one human could touch you, your... your... who was it... Damn rain! A light, oh a window maybe you could be let in... Jumping from under the bushes you ran as quickly as you could to the building. It took you a few times to jump up to the ledge, and there you saw her... your human... your ... your what was her name? What did it matter? You paw tapped at the window and you yowled as loudly as you could...


End file.
